Un brillante amanecer
by NAZH045
Summary: Twilight siempre sigue y escucha a su corazón para guiarse en el sendero que ella considera correcto, pero que pasa cuando este te guía a un camino distinto al que pensabas ¿Acaso será correcto seguir escuchándolo? ¿Quién designa cuando un sendero es el correcto? A veces el camino a la felicidad nunca es el que parce ser. Al corazón nadie lo manda y ahora ella lo sabe... HUMANIZADO
1. Mi encuentro con ella

**Capítulo 1: Mi encuentro con ella.**

 **Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de My Little pony, espero que sea de su agrado, si hay lectores de otras de mis historias leyendo les pido disculpas pues ansiaba mucho escribir esta historia, la cual escribiré en momento breves, espero su paciencia y espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy una chica promedio con una normal y rutinaria vida promedio, una estudiante ejemplar de la escuela Canterlot, en la cual curso mi segundo año, bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría decir. Me cambie de escuela cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Ponyville, yo no era la persona más sociable del mundo y ser la chica nueva no ayuda mucho a favorecer tu imagen, cabe mencionar que ser la numero uno, académicamente hablando, del país tampoco te da puntos, de inmediato fui catalogada como un "ratón de biblioteca". La aislación no se hizo demorar pues mi fama, al igual que mi nombre, le dieron tres vueltas completas a todo el campus antes de que yo diera tres pasos en su interior, la verdad eso no me molesto, estaba acostumbrada, desde muy pequeña siempre preferí los libros que a las personas, pero nunca estuve sola, siempre tuve a mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, mi niñera y mejor amiga Cadence y a Spike, mi hermano menor… ¡oh claro! olvidaba a mis padres, ellos son _únicos_ , siempre me han apoyado en todas mis decisiones y fueron las bases que conforman a la persona que soy hoy.

Tengo cinco maravillosas amigas, Pinkamena Diane Pie, también conocida como Pinkie Pie para abreviar, es una chica muy hiperactiva, adicta a lo dulce y las fiestas, es una gran organizadora de eventos, reuniones y cosas de ese ámbito, es una persona muy alegre, siempre trata de hacer feliz a los demás y fue la primera en acercase a mi cuando recién llegue a la escuela, ella forma parte del comité de bienvenida y cabe decir que me dio un susto de muerte con las explosiones y el confeti que literalmente me estalló en la cara para darme la bienvenida, desde entonces se ha juntado conmigo, en un principio me parecía molesto pero con el tiempo le cogí un gran apreció a esos detalles que hace por sacarle una sonrisa a los demás, aún sigue siendo un poco rarita y sabrá Dios de dónde saca todo lo que usa para las fiestas que hace, sin mencionar su extraño y misterioso sexto sentido. No importa que tan triste estés o en que apretó te encuentres siempre podrás contar con Pinkie cuando quieras reír.

Applejack, es una chica de campo modesta y humilde, orgullosa de sus raíces y de su familia a los cuales quiere con todo su corazón. Trabajadora y honesta, son las palabras que más la caracterizan, siempre te hablara con la verdad aunque pueda ser duro pero es por eso que es tan especial. Tiene la mala costumbre de cargar al mundo en su espalda aunque esta se rompa en el intento, le cuesta trabajo pedir ayuda pero hasta ella sabe reconocer cuando un obstáculo la supera. No es una chica muy "femenina" que digamos, es de gustos sencillos y nunca he sabido que haya estado interesada en él se opuesto. Adora a su hermana Apple Bloom, la cuida como al más grande de sus tesoros. Applejack podrá parecer muy dura por fuera pero tiene un tierno corazón que siempre te hablara con la verdad.

Rarity, diseñadora de modas a tiempo parcial, por el momento, la conocí por un interesante accidente en el laboratorio de química, al principio pensé que era una persona superficial, vanidosa y materialista, bueno… lo es un poco, pero ella tiene uno de los corazones más generosos que haya visto, siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás entregando en todo momento el 150% de ella misma, mi hermano menor, Spike, está loco por ella, al principio pensé que era algo pasajero, un clásico "amor infantil" pero fue grande la sorpresa que me lleve cuando comprendí que él iba muy en serio, nunca lo había visto tan decidido en lograr o hacer algo y conquistar el corazón de la chica más bella de la escuela era una labor casi imposible. A pesar de las conversaciones y concejos que le he dado por desistir el insiste que podrá lograrlo, solo espero que no sufra mucho cuando se dé cuenta que escogió una estrella inalcanzable, ¿Cómo lo sé?, me entere de los sentimiento que tiene Rarity, ella conoce a la perfección los sentimientos que Spike tiene por ella y por más de que lo ha tratado de alejar, de hacerle entender de que eso jamás será posible el nunca desiste, espero que un día pueda superarlo.

Fluttershy, una chica extremadamente tímida y asustadiza, al grado de asustarse con su propia sombra en ocasiones, ella siempre es muy gentil con todos a pesar de que la traten mal, amante de los animales, en especial los súper peludos, amabilidad sería la palabra perfecta para describirla. Nunca le puede negar nada a nadie, al grado de ser pisoteada por su falta de auto estima, por suerte tiene amigas que la defienden, yo y mi ojo derecho fuimos testigos de ello cuando una muy furiosa chica de cabello de colores como el arcoíris me lo pinto del color de mi cabello al pensar que yo la estaba molestando, Fluttershy se sintió terriblemente mal por lo sucedido y desde entonces nos hicimos amigas.

Por último, pero no menos importante, esta Rainbow Dash, la chica que antes mencione, la que me dejó el ojo morado, es una experta en todo lo que se refiere a deporte, teniendo una habilidad innata para este desde muy temprana edad, actualmente es la capitana del equipo de la escuela, los wonderbolts, aunque en primera instancia cuando la conocí apenas estaba calificando para entrar al equipo. Es una chica muy competitiva, alardea demasiado y tiene muy poca paciencia, sin mencionar su temperamento, sobre todo cuando molestan a alguien cercano a ella, es sumamente leal, jamás le da la espalda a sus amigos y hará lo imposible por ellos, es una persona con la cual siempre podrás contar.

En mi primer año en la escuela Canterlot me sucedieron muchas cosas que cambiaron mi vida para siempre, recién llegue a esta y empecé a meterme en _problemas_ según mi hermano Spike. Primero mis amigas y yo detuvimos a la enloquecida por la venganza de la hermana de la directora Celestia, Luna, actual subdirectora de la escuela, ella trato de destituir a su hermana mayor del cargo y así crear una nueva escuela, por fortuna la detuvimos a tiempo resolviendo el gran enigma del porque estaba tan empeñada en destruirla, metafóricamente hablando, eran celos, desde siempre ella fue menospreciada y comparada con la "perfecta" Celestia, la mejor entre las mejores, debió ser muy duro vivir bajo la sombra de alguien tan grande. Por fortuna las cosas terminaron muy bien, ella sacó sus sentimientos reprimidos y después de una sesión de llanto y abrazos todo quedo como nuevo. Ahora con su nuevo puesto como subdirectora ella ha hecho un infalible trabajo, su estricta y firme forma de ser marcaba una línea entre la autoridad y el alumnado, su principal trabajo era resolver las disputas y peleas entre los mismos, dando grandes soluciones a todos ellos.

Aquel incidente nos unió mucho a mis amigas y a mí pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, lo peor estaba por venir y nosotras fuimos las _elegidas_ para resolverlos, por no decir las únicas que podíamos; por ejemplo: el incidente con el raro, por no decir lunático, del concejero escolar, Discord, un hombre de la edad de la directora pero se ve más mayor que ella, tiene el pelo blanco por la parte superior y negro por los lados, dándole una apariencia de un hombre de avanzada edad, pero el rasgo que más destaca de él son sus ojos, rojos de las pupilas y amarillo el resto, dándole una imagen espeluznante e intimidadora. El dichoso consejero entro a trabajar dos un mes después del incidente con la subdirectora Luna, al principio se veía como alguien divertido con el cual podíamos pasar el rato y quien sabe, tal vez poder contarle nuestros problemas personales, como debía ser su trabajo, por desgracia eso no ocurrió así.

Lo que el astuto nuevo empleado de la escuela planeaba era algo demasiado bizarro, incluso ridículo, pero por desgracia dio devastadores resultados, al principio no me puse a pensar el cómo consiguió el empleo, por desgracia me entere justo después de que iniciara su plan, el muy loco comenzó a lavarles el cerebro a todo el mundo, literalmente, pensé que solo se veían en las películas pero para desgracia de la escuela y mía no lo era, puso a estudiantes unos contra otros, incluso los más activos, alegres y amistosos se tornaron hostiles, ese fue en el caso de Pinkie, la cual comenzó a verse más y más decaída conforme el endemoniado consejero conversaba con ella al grado de volverse extremadamente agresiva e infeliz, propagando sus negativas emociones a toda la escuela.

En el caso de Rarity y Applejack fue un cambio de personalidad de 180°, mi pobre amiga modista dejo de interesarse en su apariencia y en su forma de actuar, cualquiera se hubiera quedado boquiabierto si viera lo que llevaba puesto en la escuela en aquel periodo de tiempo en donde el caos y el conflicto danzaban una pieza de vals descoordinada que amenazaba con destruir la escuela. Applejack se volvió más reservada, desconfiada e incluso desatendida con los demás, como si tuviera miedo de que algo o alguien la fuese a herir.

Fluttershy sufrió algo similar a lo de Pinkie, se volvió violenta y petulante, casi no la reconozco cuando la vi. Rainbow Dash tampoco fue la excepción, de hecho creo que fue a una de las que más le afecto, dejo de practicar deportes, su viveza y energías se esfumaron, se saltaba las clases e incluso comenzó a fumar en el techo de la escuela. La angustia e incertidumbre me rodearon como aves de carroña a un cadáver fresco, mi vida que hasta ahora se estaba volviendo perfecta comenzó a escaparse de mis manos como la arena, mis amigas se estaban marchitando por dentro, el simple hecho de pensar de que las perdería para siempre me causo una terrible agonía, en ese entonces me pregunte ¿para que hice amigas si las iba a perder? ¿Por qué decidí acercarme a alguien si sabía que iba a salir lastimada? Por un momento pensé que hubiera sido mejor no haberlas conocido nunca.

Por fortuna mía había alguien que me devolvió a la realidad, mi hermano menor Spike, el me mostro lo errada que estaba al mostrarme, en mi propio celular, las evidencias de lo maravillosa que había sido mi vida desde que conocí a esas cinco chicas que me hicieron ver de una nueva forma mi entorno, a pesar de sus singularidades, defectos y diferencias cada una era especial, para mí y para las personas que las rodeaban, aportando cada una su mayor cualidad, fue en ese momento que decidí detener al infame consejero escolar, ¿Cómo lo haría? Muy simple, con mis amigas. No fue sencillo pero logre "recuperarlas" con la ayuda de Spike, la primera fue Rarity, aunque para serles sincera fue más que todo obra de Spike, pues Rarity se negaba a hablar conmigo pero basto que Spike entrara cinco minutos a su cuarto para convencerla, hasta el día de hoy no me han querido decir cómo es que mi pequeño hermanito la hizo entrar en razón, supongo que le dijo algo vergonzoso, como lo mal que se veía su cabello o algo parecido.

Las siguientes fueron Fluttershy y Pinkie, fue sencillo con mi hiperactiva amiga, aunque creo que se hubiera recuperado con el tiempo. Por desgracia las otras dos no fueron tan sencillas de ayudar, el miedo o paranoia que sentía Applejack era horrible, ni siquiera su propia familia podía sacarla de ese espeluznante estado, si no fuera porque Applebloom se puso en peligro así misma jamás la hubiéramos podido "curar". Rainbow, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la boca de mi estómago cada vez que la imagen de ella consumida por la depresión y el horrible vicio del cigarro pasan por mi mente, ella no nos ha querido revelar hasta ahora todos los detalles de lo que hizo o consumió durante ese periodo de tiempo, por fortuna supe de inmediato a quien llamar, a sus padres, que, lejos de estar enojados, se mostraron comprensivos y culpables del estado mental y físico de su hija, aquel momento familiar quedara siempre guardada en mi memoria.

Después de estar todas unidas otra vez proseguí a saber cómo aquel desquiciado las hizo cambiar tanto, la respuesta fue demasiado absurda, sencilla pero a la vez ridícula y escalofriante: la verdad. Una verdad que Discord le sembró a cada una de ellas del cómo se "sentían, lo que querían realmente y sus vidas mismas", claro, todo alterado a la perfección para que sus víctimas, mis amigas, se tragaran cada una de las palabras llenas de malicia de aquella asquerosa personas. A Rarity la atacó por donde le duele, su imagen, su búsqueda desesperada por llamar la atención y el encuentro de su _amor predestinado_ , el cual jamás llegaría según él debido a que solo se fijaría en una superficie materialista llena de joyas y maquillaje caro, no por lo que realmente había dentro de ella, al igual para ella, le dijo que ella no buscaba amor verdadero, sino un _kent_ para complementar a la Barbie que era ella.

Con Pinkie y Fluttershy fue algo similar, solo basto que hiciera énfasis en las actitudes y formas de ser de cada una, los resultados negativos que les traería a largo plazo, por ejemplo: a Pinkie le dijo que ella era una burla, un chiste, nadie la tomaba en serio, que ella buscaba la felicidad de los demás pero no la suya, que los "amigos" que tenía la veían como un simple payaso de circo, algo entretenido para reírse cada vez que uno se aburría, pero como el chiste del toc-toc ella dejaría de ser graciosa. Con Applejack le empezó a soltar tonterías sobre la confianza, que todo el mundo la engañaba y se aprovechaba de su honestidad, de la persona que siempre tendía la mano a los demás aunque estos se la arrancaran, que era exprimida como naranja, que ni siquiera su propia familia lo hacía, eso fue lo que más le afectó.

La más atacada fue Rainbow Dash, su búsqueda de siempre ser la mejor no era diferente a lo de Rarity que buscaba llamar la atención, pero en caso de mi amiga de cabello de colores le dijo que lo hacía para que sus padres la miraran, de entre todas creo a la que más daño ese lavado cerebral, no era que sus padres no la quisieran, pero desde muy pequeña ha estado sola, sus padres todo el tiempo salían por sus trabajos, dejándola con niñeras o en casa de Fluttershy, pero no era lo mismo, eso se los puedo asegurar, nada sustituye el amor de unos padres y a Rainbow le hizo mucha falta.

Llegue a la conclusión de que Discord sabía más de la cuenta sobre ellas, así que de inmediato fuimos con la directora Celestia, al principio pensaba el cómo es que ella no había intervenido hasta ahora, la respuesta se hizo clara en cuanto la vimos, también había sido víctima de ese demonio con cuerpo de hombre, en su caso fue su hermana, toda la culpa termino recayendo sobre ella con tan solo el susurro de ese endemoniado concejero, era obvio que ella sentía remordimiento por todo el daño y sufrimiento de su hermana por tantos años sin darse cuenta de ellos hasta que la lengua siceadora de Discord comenzó a emular maldiciones disfrazadas de palabras. La subdirectora Luna en ese lapso de tiempo se había ausentado debido a que el responsable de todos nuestros males la había estado chantajeando con su historial, pero a la que más afectaría seria a su hermana, por eso optó por no mostrarse en la escuela.

Lo había resuelto, toda la magia que hacía ese desquiciado provenía de una profunda investigación y constante observación de todos y cada una de las personas que lo rodean, los analiza y hace hipótesis sobre sus personas, tan minuciosa y detalladamente que es digna de alabarse, sería un brillante psicólogo, claro, sino estuviera loco, pero descubrí su debilidad, no podía utilizar su caótica técnica con personas que ya habían se han dado cuenta de sus problemas y los han solucionado, la subdirectora era la prueba, cuando la ayudamos quedo libre, por eso no le lavo el cerebro, pues el trauma de su hermana ya lo había superado, por eso la chantajeo, pero aun no conocíamos toda su historia, era necesario y la misma directora Celestia nos la contó, de haber sabido lo que venía me hubiera sentado, ellos dos eran pareja, así es, me desmaye, la imagen que tenía de ella, la perfecta, la grandiosa, la brillante Celestia enmarcada en un cuadro en forma de corazón con un lunático sediento de venganza y despecho no era un cuadro que se pudiera poner para una exhibición de arte, pero era lo que necesitaba, él ya había _terapeado_ a toda la escuela, a todos menos a mí.

Tal y como planea, pedí una "cita" para ver al Dr. Frankstein, la terapia inicio como cualquier terapia normal, si así se podía llamar a lo que él hacía, inicie contándole que tenía un severo problema de amor, era mentira obviamente pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi falsa actuación, el comenzó a mirarme detenidamente, cada gesto, cada movimiento, parecía que se lo estaba tragando, me diagnostico mal de amor, me empezó a decir que mi falta de seguridad se veía debido a mi mal habito de encerrarme en bibliotecas y a mi falta de socialización, que a pesar de tener amigas ahora eso mermaba mi habilidad para dialogar y entablar una relación con el sexo opuesto, fue en ese momento en que decidí iniciar mi ofensiva, le lance una pregunta tan feroz soy destructiva que por un momento creí que se ponía pálido, ¿usted ha sufrido por algún mal de amor?, el cambio fue leve pues de inmediato retomó su compostura, él lo negó todo con absoluta facilidad, por desgracia para el yo ya conocía la verdad, mi bombardeo no paro allí, lo empecé a cuestionar, pero él seguía en su negación absoluta, por un momento me desesperé por no ver resultados pero lo que vino me dejo pasmada, el empezó a llorar. Algo dentro de mí se sintió profundamente culpable, me aproxime a él pero sus palabras me dejaron tiesa como lapida, Discord lo sabía todo, sabía que yo no estaba enamorada, que de alguna manera u otra me entere de su pasado con la actual directora de la escuela, sus razones por la cual hacia tanto daño, al parecer mi mentora y modelo a seguir había hecho daño a más de uno en el pasado, entre ellos a él, literalmente desahogo todo lo que tenía para terminar con broche de oro el motivo por el cual ella lo había terminado, las apariencias, en aquel tiempo la sociedad tenía la imagen de una deidad sobre ella y el desde el principio era tal como es en la actualidad.

Después de aquello el comenzó a remediar el mal que había causado, no admitiendo la culpa como esperaba, mucho menos convencer a los estudiantes de que estaban haciendo mal, no, el hacía que ellos mismos resolvieran sus problemas, ni importaba lo difícil que fuera estos lograban superarlo por sus propios medios, allí me di cuenta, Discord no es la clase de persona que ayuda directamente ni te tiende la mano después de una caída, el hacía que lo hicieras tu solo, el cambio en su persona fue leve pero ya no lavaba cerebros ni torturaba jóvenes mentes, incluso la subdirectora Luna volvió, la directora Celestia recobro su brillante persona. Fue una ardua labor el hacer que las chicas no le arrancaran la cabeza pero no pude evitar que la subdirectora, Rainbow y Applejack le dejaran un ojo hinchado, un diente menos y una entrepierna adolorida. Con el pasar del tiempo el empezó a llevarse bien de nuevo con su antigua novia y ahora jefa, incluso le dieron la clase de filosofía que para mí desgracia me impartía, lo que si nos dejó sorprendidos a todas fue el hecho de que Fluttershy se llevara tan bien con él, eso nos preocupó pero decidimos confiar en él y en nuestra amiga.

Cualquiera pensaría que lo peor ya pasó pero por desgracia no fue así, mi primer año escolar fue todo un drama juvenil sacado de una de las más impresionantes y fantasiosas películas de Hollywood, desde enfrentarse contra una preparatoria malvada, desmantelar una red de tráfico de objetos piratas, salvar más de una vez a la escuela de un estudiante enloquecido e incluso lidiar con el ex novio malvado de la directora Celestia, un empresario obsesionado con ella llamado King Shadow, aunque al final fue Discord quien nos terminó ayudando, además de dejarlo noqueado de un golpe cuando este ofendió a mi querida mentora comparándola con una vendida cualquiera, después de eso quería darme un respiro, olvidarme de todo, así que me dedique solamente todo un mes, de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas, a pasar el tiempo con mis queridas amigas como chicas normales, era bueno no tener que salvar la escuela de su destrucción o lidiar con villanos que amenazaban nuestras vidas a diario, por desgracia eso no duro porque algo o más bien alguien se introdujo en mi vida, su nombre Flash Sentry.

Flash es un chico más o menos de mi edad, atento, caballeroso, lindo, atento y considerado, sumándole al hecho de que lidera una banda, quien diría que el modelo de chico de ensueño que aparecen en los libros me hechizaría a mí también, sentí una gran atracción por el desde la primera vez que lo conocí, nuestro pequeño accidente era un encuentro predestinado, eso fue lo que sentí, algo en su mirada me cautivo, el solo hecho de pensar en él provoca que mi ritmo cardíaco se eleve y mi sistema respiratorio se pause, me había enamorado. Para fortuna mía estudia en mi misma escuela, resultando ser uno de los chicos más populares de ella, tanto jaleo con lunáticos sedientos de rencor y poder no me permitió conocer a fondo a cada uno de los estudiantes. Cuando volví a la escuela mi actitud era diferente, obviamente por mis recientes y crecientes sentimientos que fueron captados como ondas de radio por las antenas parabólicas de mis amigas que de inmediato iniciaron con su acoso, mi secreto no tan secreto fue debelado, lo que provocó unos deseos ansiosos por partes de ellas de juntarme con el guitarrista de mis sueños.

Todo ha marchado con total calma desde entonces, decidí tomar las cosas con calma con Flash, no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo pero ya hemos salido un par de veces, creo que espero poder conocerlo mejor, ahora estoy a punto de cursar mi segundo año en Canterlot High, un nuevo semestre, nuevas experiencias y espero con ansias volver a verlas después de pasar todo el verano en el extranjero con mi familia, me preguntó si habrán cambiado, estoy muy ansiosa, bueno, me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en la pacifica Ponyville, Twilight caminaba rumbo a Canterlot High acompañada de su hermano menor Spike, durante las vacaciones de verano ese verano había crecido mucho, un cambio muy grande pues él era sumamente pequeño, por no decir enano y él, nada modesto, hacía gala de su nueva altura y cambios físicos, ahora el cursaría la secundaria con 13 años, mientras que Twilight con 16 su segundo año de bachillerato. Se podía sentir en el aire, un nuevo año y etapa en sus jóvenes vidas estaba a punto de comenzar, estaban más que ansiosos por volver a ver a sus amigos, con los cuales solo habían podido hablar por teléfono o video chat, durante todas las vacaciones no paso ningún día en que no hablaran con aquellas personas que le robaban el aliento respectivamente, a pesar de que Twilight le aconsejaba a su pequeño hermanito que buscara tener una novia de su edad el seguía terco en su afán de que la única dueña de su corazón sería la modista.

Al llegar a la escuela ya se encontraba una multitud de estudiantes, tanto de nuevo ingreso como los que cursarían un nuevo curso, ambos buscaban con la mirada a cierto grupo en específico que resaltase de entre la multitud y no tardaron mucho pues de inmediato reconocieron aquella cabellera colorida que identificaba a su deportista amiga, la cual también los diviso a la distancia. Acortando la distancia rápidamente las dos amigas que no se veían por un tiempo se dieron calido abrazo con un efusivo saludo.

-¡Me alegro mucho de verte Twilight! – decía Rainbow aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Yo igual Rainbow Dash – decía Twilight igual de feliz de ver de nuevo a su vieja amiga - ¿Dónde están las demás?

Pregunta la chica de cabello azul marino buscándolas con la mirada.

-Fluttershy y Rarity vienen en camino en el autobús, Applejack llegara dentro de poco y Pinkie…

La chica de ojos violeta no pudo terminar su respuesta cuando un grito agudo y escandaloso se hizo escuchar por toda la escuela y más haya, antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera siquiera voltear hacia la fuente del sonido fueron apresadas por el cuello y derribadas al suelo, el olor a dulces delato de inmediato a su _atacante_ , una chica de cabello rosado esponjado, adicta a los dulces y fiestas, Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie! – exclamaron ambas tratando de separarse del asfixiante, literalmente, abrazo de su emotiva amiga, no es que no la extrañaran pero la necesidad por aire era grande.

-¡Como las extrañe chicas! – decía ignorando el esfuerzo que hacían para liberarse.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana la chica de cabello esponjado las levanta con una tremenda facilidad sin romper con su efusiva e incluso exagerada muestra de afecto.

-¡¿Cómo han estado, se divirtieron mucho, me extrañaron, ya vieron a las demás, están ansiosas por un nuevo año escolar, Rainbow te creció el busto?!

Ya inicio, el bombardeo de preguntas consecutivas de Pinkie, las dos sabían que no tenía caso responder a sus preguntas en ese momento, esperarían hasta que se detuviera para entablar una conversación normal, estaban felices de verla de nuevo, justo en ese momento llegó el autobús escolar, donde otras dos integrantes del grupo venían. Rarity y Fluttershy no dieron ni dos pasos fuera del autobús cuando fueron interceptadas por el huracán de abrazos de cabello rosa que les dio el mismo recibimiento que a las primeras dos con las que se encontró. Rainbow y Twilight soltaron un suspiro, Pinkie jamás cambiaria y eso lo preferían así.

-¿Tan temprano y Pinkie ya inicio su sesión de abrazos? – preguntó una voz femenina con acento campirano detrás de la chica deportista e intelectual del grupo.

Tanto como Twilight y Rainbow se giraron sobre si mismas encontrando a su amiga vaquera con una sonrisa de lado y las manos en la cadera observándolas con una alegría notoria en su rostro.

-¿Qué hay chicas?

-¡Applejack!

Las tres amigas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo siendo seguidas por las otras tres miembros restantes, el grupo volvía estar unido, un carraspeo de garganta las sacó a las seis de su burbuja de felicidad, ¿el responsable? Un chico de cabello y ojos verdes que estaba siendo ignorando por completo, al principio ninguna dijo nada, llamando mucho la atención de Twilight, sus amigas observaban con extrañeza a su hermanito, como si no lo reconocieran.

-¿Spike? – preguntaron al unisonó.

-Auch, eso duele – dijo Spike fingiendo dolencia.

-¡Santo guacamole! – Exclamó Applejack - ¡pero si estás bien gigante!

Pinkie saco una cinta de medir y le tomo las medidas al hermano menor de su amiga.

-Sip, creciste – dijo con inocencia la fanática a los pasteles.

-Eso es obvio – dijo con ironía el chico de cabello verde.

-Cielos ¿Qué comiste? – preguntaba Rainbow Dash mientras lo escaneaba – antes apenas y me llegabas hasta aquí – señaló la parte baja de su pecho mientras recordaba a aquel enano niño que le gustaba molestar.

Spike se paró justo al lado de ella y efectivamente, ahora le llegaba por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy en crecimiento – decía con una modestia más que fingida mientras observaba sus nudillos.

-Aja, no te vayas a estampar con tu propio ego niñato – le decía Applejack golpeando levemente la nariz de Spike con su dedo índice.

-Intentare no olvidarlo.

En ese instante la irada de Rarity y la de Spike se cruzaron, el grupo lo notó, era obvio que esperaba que ella dijera algo pero para sorpresa de todos fue el mismo Spike quien desvió la mirada para otro lado.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho de verlas chicas, pero quede de verme con Button en otra parte, nos vemos.

El aludido se marchó sin decir nada más dejando a todas boquiabiertas, Spike, el fanático numero uno de Rarity se fue sin decirle ni hola, la más pasmada era la misma diseñadora y la hermana de este, la cual en todo ese tiempo pensó que su hermano menor moría por dentro por verla otra vez, lo noto durante todas su vacaciones, pero la indiferencia con la que trato a su amiga no tenía cabida, ¿Qué pasó? La mirada atónita del grupo se centró en la diseñadora la cual estaba inmutable.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó seca y directamente la vaquera.

-¿Por qué crees que le hice algo? – preguntó ofendida la modista.

-No es por ofender pero… Spike te acaba de ignorar por completo – dijo en un susurro Fluttershy.

-Y eso jamás pasaría de no ser por algo demasiado grave – completo la chica de cabello multi colores.

-En pocas palabras me acusan de que le hice algo horrible para que me tratase así – el grupo asintió unánime – pues déjenme aclararles algo, yo jamás le haría algo a mi querido y pequeño Spike.

Rarity había entrado en su modo dramática, lo hacia todo el tiempo y sabían cómo lidiar con las pequeñas funciones que su amiga les daba pero desechando todo a un lado decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto, más tarde la misma Twilight le preguntaría que bicho le pico a su hermano, aunque una idea fugaz se cruzó por su mente: la había superado, cosa improbable pues en la mañana mencionó que quería verlas a todas de nuevo.

-Dime querida ¿ya te encontraste con Flash? – le preguntó Rarity a Twilight provocando un leve rubor en ella.

-No aun no, pero quiero.

-Francamente me sorprende que no sean pareja todavía – decía en voz baja Fluttershy.

-Es que todavía no me siento preparada, llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos y todo eso pero nunca antes he tenido novio.

-Pero bien que eso no ha evitado que te le acarameles cada vez que sales – decía Rainbow en tono burlesco con las manos juntas y tirando besos al aire provocando un súbito cambio de color en el rostro de su amiga.

-Como tú y Soarin – remató Applejack provocando que la deportista se atragantara con su propia saliva provocando la risa del grupo.

-¡Cállate! – decía avergonzada la actual jugadora estrella de los wonderbolts.

-Oh vamos querida, no tiene nada de malo – argumentaba con excentricismo Rarity mientras se acomodaba el cabello – todas sabemos que suspiras por él desde hace un tiempo.

-Hacen una bonita pareja – concluyo Fluttershy.

-¡Ya está bien! – Decía exasperada la chica de ojos violeta – tal vez si me guste un poco – confesó la chica de cabello arcoíris juntando sus dedos índices con una expresión que sus amigas jampas pensaron ver en ella, un rostro sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza, listo para enmarcar.

-Hola Soarin – saludó efusivamente Pinkie en dirección contraria a donde miraba Rainbow.

Era de esperarse su reacción, giro frenéticamente sobre si misma aterrada de que el chico del cual hablaban y confeso sentir cosas por él hubiera escuchado la conversación y su confesión, pero para su desgracia no había nadie, cuando volvió la vista hacia sus amigas estas estaban conteniendo una risa que amenazaba con hacerlas explotar desde adentro. Si antes Rainbow estaba roja ahora hervía de vergüenza.

-…Las odio – murmuró Rainbow cubriendo su rostro con su manos.

-Ya, lo sentimos – decía aguantándose la risa la causante de su actual vergüenza y cambio de temperatura corporal en la deportista.

-Cambiando de tema radicalmente, escuche que un estudiante se inscribirá en nuestro curso, dicen que viene del extranjero – decía Pinkie mientras sacaba un cuadernillo de quien sabe dónde.

-Uh, extranjero – decía emocionada Rarity – le dará un toque multinacional a la escuela.

-Por lo que se es originario de Equestria, exactamente Ponyhattan, se fue al extranjero al llegar al nivel medio.

-¿Sera rico? – preguntó Applejack imaginándose al nuevo estudiante, alguien sofisticado, muy al estilo de Rarity.

-Sería bueno conocerlo – decía la modista imaginándose a un galán de la alta sociedad.

-Ser nuevo es duro, eso lo puedo asegurar – afirmaba Twilight – podríamos mostrarle la escuela, Pinkie, tu formas parte del comité ¿cómo es él?

-Es ella – corrigió la alegre chica.

-¿Perdón?

-Es una chica

…

-¿No es un chico? – insinuó Fluttershy.

-Nop, es una chica, según la lista su nombre es Sunset Shimer.

-Creo que eso debiste mencionar desde un inicio – habló Rainbow llevándose su mano a su frente.

-Upsi, se me olvido, pero pronto podremos conocerla, la estoy esperando para darle la bienvenida cuando llegue, si quieren acompañarme todas juntas le podemos dar la bienvenida.

El grupo comenzó dialogar el cómo sería la nueva estudiante, Rarity la pintó como una chica de alta clase, refinada y bien educada, Applejack describió algo parecido pero enfatizando que sería una niña mimada, pues no cualquiera se va a estudiar al extranjero de tan joven; Pinkie dio la descripción más descabellada: una chica con alas, tres cabezas que escupía fuego. Esa imagen quedo descartada. Rainbow se imaginó a una chica deportista como ella con cuerpo de fisicoculturista; Twilight la describió como una estudiante intelectual, aplicada y fanática de los libros, al final la única que dio una visión más o menos normal fue Fluttershy, la cual solo describió a una chica "normal". Por desgracia eso habito el fuego del conflicto, ahora todas discutían por ver quien tenía la razón, su pequeño debate fue apagado por el sonido de un motor de motocicleta rugiendo con potencia.

El grupo de amigas y alumnado que se hallaban cerca observaron como una motocicleta, conocida también como moto ninja, color negra con flamas al frente se acercaba a las instalaciones, su piloto vestía pantalones de mezclilla a la media, botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra abrochada hasta el cuello. El conductor estaciono su vehículo justo en frente de Twilight y sus amigas, bajo de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco, obras largas comenzaron a caer como rayos flameantes, la dueña comenzó a sacudir sus salvajes mechones girando la cabeza hacia los lados dando la impresión de que su cabello literalmente en llamas, una vez que su cabello recobro su usual forma dejo el casco en la motocicleta y desabrocho su chaqueta revelando una blusa color purpura más de uno quedo boquiabierto al verla, más que su fogoso cabello era la increíble figura que aquella misteriosa chica exhibía, parecía modelo.

Aquella motociclista fijo su mirada en el grupo de chicas que se encontraban atónitas frente a ella. Twilight observaba detenidamente a la chica de cabello de fuego, haciendo una lista física de la misma: cabello largo y semi ondulado, sumándole su color le daba un toque único y espectacular, buen cuerpo, estilizado y esbelto, con sus buenas proporciones de busto y cadera, su rostro, decir que era bonita le quedaba demasiado corto, era hermosa, pero lo que más la impresiono fueron sus ojos, esos penetrantes y agudos ojos de color turquesa, que parecían atravesar su piel y carne hasta la medula, una ardiente mirada que te desnudaba dejándote desprotegida, llegando así a la conclusión de que aquella chica era todo un bombón.

-Hola – saludo Twilight saliendo de su trance – mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, tú debes ser Sunset Shimmer, bienvenida a Canterlot High, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Twilight tendió su mano hacia en frente en un cordial saludo el cual nunca tuvo un recibimiento por parte de la recién llegada, en vez de eso comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, esto la dejo sorprendía en un inicio y por un momento pensó que no la había escuchado.

-¿Disculpa? – Llamó de nuevo Twilight – tal vez no me escuchaste, déjame presentarme de nue…

-Te escuche y no me interesa – respondió secamente la alumna nueva interrumpiendo a Twilight.

-¡Oye, eso no es muy cortes! – exclamó molesta la modista saliendo a la defensa de su amiga.

Sunset la escanea con la mirada y sonríe de lado.

-Mph y yo que pensé que serias una chica vanidosa sin nada más en la cabeza más que el fijador que llevas puesto – dijo burlonamente.

-¡Detén tu caballos amiga, no creo que quieras iniciar un rodeo! – decía Applejack conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a la chica nueva.

-Una oración muy larga, ¿Cuánto te tomó armarla? V-A-Q-U-E-R-I-T-A – dijo Sunset sin dejar su tono sarcástico y burlesco.

Rainbow y Pinkie se abalanzaron sobre Applejack para detenerla de cometer una locura pues como toro recién toreado ella estaba más que dispuesta cornear a la petulante chica nueva.

-Tranquila AJ – decía Rainbow mientras forcejeaba con la rubia – normalmente soy yo la que quiere pelear.

-¡Me importan tres hectáreas de lodo, a esta le dejare una marca donde no le da el sol con mi bota!

-¡Discúlpate! – exigió Twilight.

-Mmm… no lo creo – dijo sínicamente la chica de cabello de fuego antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Rainbow estaba a punto de gritar una grosería contra Sunset pero el timbre de entrada silencio su voz, el grupo tuvo que recuperar la compostura y tratar de calmar su ira y frustración, obviamente la chica nueva les dejo un agrio sabor de boca a todas, no era lo que esperaban, las seis amigas se dirigieron hacia sus clases respectivamente, no compartían todas pero por fortuna tuvieron el agrado de contar con al menos una o dos de ellas en cada una. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, en especial para Twilight, que para su desgracia tenía todas sus clases programadas junto con la nefasta chica nueva, maldiciendo internamente su suerte. Durante la primera mitad de la jornada Sunset se mostró apática en todas y cada una de las clases, mientras a su vez mostraba una prepotencia contra todos los maestros, aquella actitud no era muy grata de observar y más de un estudiante empezó a sentirse incomodo cerca de ella, pues no era exactamente amistosa con sus vecinos de pupitre.

La campana para el almuerzo tocó su melodiosa música haciendo un llamado a todos los estómagos hambrientos de los estudiantes de Canterlot High, Twilight caminaba junto con Applejack y Fluttershy rumbo a la cafetería, allí se encontrarían con las demás, durante el trayecto comenzaron a hablar sobre la mala actitud de la estudiante nueva, definitivamente era un mal augurio para todos el solo hecho de su presencia. Al entrar al comedor tomaron sus bandejas y las surtieron de lo que la cafetería ofrecía, buscar a sus amigas no fue difícil pues ya tenían un lugar apartado para ellas, irónicamente nadie de la escuela se sentaba allí pues se lo dejaban para el uso de las seis amigas, uno de los tantos favores que ellas recibían por parte del alumnado y personal de la escuela gracias a sus hazañas pasadas y no era para menos, eran heroínas, ídolos e iconos de la escuela entera.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó AJ mientras tomaba asiento.

-Terrible – respondió con resignación Rainbow con la cabeza recargada contra su mano – creó que moriré de aburrimiento.

-No digas eso querida – animó Rarity con una sonrisa – es solo que… estas algo oxidada, eso es todo.

-A mí me gustó la clase de historia – habló Pinkie.

Todas observaron a la chica de cabello rosa con una expresión de ¿es en serio?

-A mí me gustaría volver a ver al profesor Discord – susurró Fluttershy.

Ahora la mirada se posaba en la chica más tímida del grupo, la cual se encogió de hombros por las intensas miradas que recibía de sus amigas.

-…Llamare a protección de menores – dijo Rainbow sacando su teléfono celular.

-No es lo que piensan – decía con toda calma la amante de los animales – es un buen amigo y me gustaría saludarlo, no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Ni yo, pensé que llegaría haciendo una presentación estrepitosa como cuando vino por primera vez – agregó la rubia recordando la extraña entrada que tuvo su viejo enemigo.

-No me lo recuerdes – dijo con desagrado la diseñadora al recordar como su bufanda nueva fue manchada por la leche con chocolate del alocado profesor.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué piensan de la chica nueva? – inquirió Twilight.

-Nada que pueda decir en voz alta – escupió con enfado la vaquera.

-Alguien debería darle una lección – decía Rainbow chocando su puño derecho contra su palma.

-Ella es mala – se limitó a decir Fluttershy.

-Malísima – agregó Pinkie.

-Altanera y prepotente – enlistaba Rarity con sus dedos.

-Escuche que apuñalo a un maestro – mencionó con temor Fluttershy.

-Yo que quemó su vieja escuela – agregó Pinkie.

-Vamos chicas – las reprendió Twilight – sé que no tuvimos el mejor inicio con ella pero no creo que ella haiga sido capaz de hacer algo parecido, mucho menos hacerle daño a alguien.

Casi por arte de magia la mencionada aparece por la puerta convirtiéndose de inmediato en el centro de atención, los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Sunset caminó rumbo a la barra para tomar un poco de puré de papa, una manzana y macarrones, sin prestarle atención a lo que los demás decían e dirigió a un puesto vació al fondo de la cafetería pero durante su trayecto fue interceptada por un pie provocando que cayera hacia el frente sobre su almuerzo, las risas no se hicieron esperar, toda la cafetería estallo en una sonora carcajada. Twilight y sus amigas vieron con desagrado la escena, no es que simpatizaran con ella ni le tuvieran lastima, es solo que nadie debería de burlarse así de alguien más, aunque lo tuviera merecido. Sunset que hasta ese momento se hallaba tendida sobre su bandeja se levantó lentamente, observando como su blusa y chaqueta fueron cubiertas con el contenido de su plato.

-Ups, perdón – se disculpó el chico, obviamente no lo sentía, que le había puesto el pie, por su atuendo se podía deducir que pertenecía a un equipo deportivo de la escuela.

Sunset se llevó su dedo índice y lo paso por su chaqueta, específicamente en una parte que había sido cubierta por puré, se llevó su dedo a su boca y provoco lo que hace poco iba a ser su comida, se relamió los labios y miro directamente a los ojos a su agresor, su mirada era penetrante y llena de malicia. Twilight tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sunset levanto su bandeja del suelo y sin aviso previo ni piedad le dio de lleno en la cara al pobre deportista que no lo vio venir, pero el ataque de la chica de cabello de fuego no terminó allí, aprovechando que el chico estaba aturdido lo tomó de su cabello y estampó su cabeza contra la mesa, para después sacarlo de un tirón de su asiento y comenzar a patearlo en el suelo. Todos observaron atónitos aquel acto de violencia irracional, Twilight se levantó de su asiento y corrió para detenerla, abrazando a Sunset por la cintura, esta detiene su ataque al contacto de los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo poniendo su atención ahora en la chica que la sujetaba. Con furia reflejada en su mirada toma del cuello de la blusa de Twilight provocando que el agarre de la misma se soltara, Sunset la acerco abruptamente a su rostro deteniéndose a 30 centímetros del suyo, la penetrante mirada turquesa se conectó con los ojos violeta de Twilight, ninguna apartó su mirada desafiante de la otra. Las amigas de Twilight rodean a Sunset listas para lo que sea.

-No te metas en donde no te incumbe – amenazó la chica de cabello de fuego.

-Me incumbe cuando alguien se mete con otra persona – respondió sin inmutarse.

-El comenzó.

-Y yo terminare.

-No me conoces.

-Se lo suficiente y lo necesario.

Sunset levanta su otra mano lista para golpear a Twilight pero antes de siquiera lanzarlo y que las amigas de la que estaba a punto der ser agredida alguien la sujeta de la muñeca de su mano libre.

-Creo que es suficiente – dijo una voz masculina con tono burlesco y sarcástico.

La misma mano toma ambas muñecas de la chica de ojos turquesa levantándolas en el aire librando a Twilight del agarre de Shimmer, ambas chicas voltean hacia el salvador de la aficionada a los libros, Sunset ríe entre dientes al reconocer al que la tenía sujeta.

-Discord –dicen ambas al unísono.

Twilight se sorprender al ver que Sunset lo conocía, lo dedujo con la mirada que ambos se lanzaban.

-Hola Twilight Sparkle ¿tan pronto y te metes en problemas? – se mofó el raro concejero escolar.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Tío loco – dijo Sunset con alegría fingida.

-Lo mismo digo sabionda – imitó Discord con el mismo tono de voz – que bueno que pasaba por aquí, le romperás el corazón cuando se entere.

-Avíseme cuando sea el funeral – dijo fríamente.

-¡Wow! Cuanta ira reprimida, te urge una sesión ahora mismo.

Discord libera a Sunset la cual sacude sus brazos que se estaban entumiendo después de estar tanto tiempo de estar suspendidos.

-Por cierto, mi querida jefa la solicita en su oficina mi querida Twilight, nos vemos pronto chicas.

Discord sale de la cafetería seguido por Shimmer, la cual le lanza una última mirada a Twilight. Justo cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta Twilight se derrumba a sus pies, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y jamás lo estaría, rápidamente fue ayudada por sus queridas amigas.

-Ok, ya tuve suficiente, le voy a dejar un lindo ojo morado a esa engreída – dijo Rainbow a punto de ir tras Sunset y Discord siendo detenida por Fluttershy - ¡suéltame!

-¡No, te metras en problemas! – suplicaba la chica tímida mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por detener a su amiga de la infancia.

-Está bien Rainbow, estoy bien – decía Twilight que ya había recuperado el aliento.

-¿Qué querrá la directora contigo? – preguntaba la chica de asentó norteño.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que tiene que ver con Sunset Shimmer, ya es mucha coincidencia que conozca a Discord.

Twilight se dirigió a la oficina de la directora Celestia mientras sus amigas auxiliaban al pobre chico que Sunset golpeó llevándolo a la enfermería. Al llegar a la oficina la secretaria le indico que esperara un poco, después de unos interminables treinta minutos salieron un par de maestros de la oficina de la principal, la chica de cabello azul marino los reconoció, eran sus maestros y no parecían muy contentos, unos momentos después la subdirectora Luna se asoma por el marco de la puerta y le hace un gesto a Sparkle con la cabeza para que entre. Una vez dentro pudo observar lo fatigada que se veía su ídolo, se veía estresada, cansada y deprimida.

-Gracias por venir Twilight Sparkle – habló la subdirectora.

-¿Qué ocurre subdirectora? ¿Qué hacían esos profesores aquí? – preguntó la alumna más brillante de la escuela.

-Venían a quejarse – dijo una voz burlesca detrás de ella.

Twilight miro hacía la puerta y Discord se hallaba recargado en el marco de esta con los brazos cruzados – esos ególatras no saben aguantar un insulto o dos de una niña mimada. Por cierto, apunta un nombre más a la lista de "personas a las que le arruine la vida con mi cobardía" mi querida Celestia.

Las palabras provocaron una gran aflicción en la directora la cual se vio reflejada en su rostro, una mirada de recriminación por parte de Luna le hizo entender que el comentario dolió más de lo que debía. El concejero y maestro de filosofía cerró la puerta tras de sí adentrándose en la oficina.

-Hable con ella y déjame decir que nunca había visto a alguien que guardara tanto resentimiento contra ti… bueno, sería la segunda, el obsesivo compulsivo de tu ex era mucho peor.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias por ayudarme – agradeció la directora.

-No hay de que – dijo sin modestia – pero me vas a deber una gorda por esta – acondicionó el extraño profesor antes de acostarse en el sofá individual que estaba en la oficina.

Luna le mandó una mirada llena de reproche al loco ex de su hermana para luego posicionarse a un lado de ella.

-Gracias por venir Twilight, lamentó llamarte apenas inicio el año.

-No es ninguna molestia, es un placer ayudarla en toda Directora Celestia.

-Hay algo egoísta que quiero pedirte que hagas por mi cariño y estas en toda la disposición de rechazar mi petición – decía con seriedad la dirigente de la escuela.

-Dices eso pero con lo que acabas de decir ella ya no se negara – reprochó Discord con su tono humorístico que lo caracteriza – puedes pedir que salte de un puente y ella saltara.

-¡Profesor Discord! – exclamó la subdirectora por el abrupto comentario que hizo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo sin esconder su enfado levantándose del sofá – solo dije la verdad, estoy un poco cansado que tengan que recurrir a estas chicas cada vez que tienen un jodido problema que no pueden resolver, ¡son niñas con un demonio!

Sin previo aviso la directora comenzó a llorar en silencio con la mirada baja, una estaca se clavó en el pecho de Discord, chasqueo la lengua con furia y se marchó de la oficina cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Twilight no se hallaba en esa situación ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Celestia lloraba? ¿Por qué Discord estaba tan furioso? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver en todo eso? Pero por alguna razón sentía que la respuesta estaba relacionada con la chica nueva. La directora se levantó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, parándose dándole la espalda a su escritorio y a la misma Twilight, no quería que la viera en ese estado tan lamentable, trató de recuperar su compostura pero le fue imposible, las palabras de Discord, por más crudas e hirientes que fuesen tenían la pura y solemne verdad.

-Directora – habló Twilight - ¿Qué ocurre?

Nunca antes había visto a la directora en un estado tan miserable, algo muy grande debía estar pasando, pero fuese lo que fuese ella haría todo lo que tenía a su disposición para ayudarla, no era solo por la gran admiración que sentía por ella, era por el gran amor y confianza que le tenía y estaba en sus fuerzas el ayudarla lo haría.

-Sea lo que sea puede contar conmigo directora, no importa lo difícil que sea – dijo con determinación la chica de ojos violeta.

-Es algo muy grande mi querida Twilight, no sé si deba inmiscuirte en esto, es un problema mío y solamente mío.

-¿No cree que es algo tarde para decir eso? – dijo con ironía la mejor estudiante del colegio tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

Una risilla por parte de la directora y una sonrisa reconfortante de su hermana le hicieron entender de mejorar el ambiente dio resultados, era practicante una vil broma tratar de negar ese innegable hecho.

-Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor – suspiro aliviada la directora encarando de nuevo a su más querida estudiante.

-Siempre será un placer serle de ayuda.

-Lo que voy a decirte lo saben muy pocos – dijo con seriedad - pero confió en ti y en tu juicio, si crees que es pertinente contarle esto a alguien o todos en la escuela por mí no habrá problema. Mi petición es la siguiente: necesito que ayudes a Sunset Shimmer.

La subdirectora le entregó un folder con datos de la recién mencionada, Twilight leyó todas las hojas quedándose impresionada con su contenido, eran datos académicos de la chica de cabello de fuego, decir que era sobresaliente le quedaba corto, era una súper genio, las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas, una gran cantidad de concursos y eventos de todas las ramas ganados siendo la primera en todos y cada uno, varios títulos obtenidos por logros académicos y deportivos, reconocimientos en famosas escuelas extranjeras siendo galardonada como la mejor estudiante de la mismas, todo eso obtenido desde primaria hasta primer año de preparatoria.

-Increíble – pronunció la alumna estrella, comparándose a ella estaba en otra liga.

-Le la parte final – sentenció Luna.

Twilight obedeció.

Su última escuela fue un prestigioso colegio privado en Yeguadelphia, en dicho reporte venía un informe detallado de un incidente en donde Sunset estuvo involucrada, por motivos aún desconocidos ella agredió a un profesor, apuñalándolo con un objeto punzante en la mano derecha, además de sumirle un par de costillas, dislocarle un hombro y una docena de huesos rotos junto a la fractura de la mandíbula, adyacente a la hoja había una foto del agredido, se veía terrible, su cara estaba algo hinchada, su nariz cubierta con vendas. El profesor fue mandado al hospital mientras Sunset era sometida a un juicio privado donde ella misma se defendió y triunfó, sin embargo fue expulsada de la escuela y deportada del país por tiempo indefinido. Asombro, miedo y preocupación fueron las principales emociones que tuvo, ¿Por qué la directora había aceptado a una estudiante tan problemática? Fuera lo talentosa que fuera eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era una persona violenta y ya había sido testigo de ello, aquel pobre chico había tenido suerte de no salir igual que aquel profesor ¡ella misma había tenido suerte!

-¡¿Por qué acepto a alguien así en la escuela?! – exclamó alarmada Twilight comprendiendo ahora lo serio del asunto.

-Porque Sunset Shimmer… es mi hija – confesó Celestia.

La mirada de incredulidad no se hizo esperar, ya había recibido y escuchado noticias imposibles de creer, aquella revelación literalmente le voló el cerebro.

-… ¿Qué?

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen si les pareció tedioso o aburrido que les haya tenido que narrar el primer año de escuela de nuestra protagonista, lo vi necesario pues hare algunas referencias, se habrán dado cuenta de que la primera parte la narraba Twilight como si escribiera un diario, eso será repetido en pocos capítulos, espero que es haya gustado y para los lectores que leen mis otros fics no se desesperen por favor, hace rato quería subir esta historia, pero de inmediato me pondré a trabar, gracias, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Solo quiero tu amistad, parte 1

**Capítulo 2: solo quiero tu amistad parte 1.**

 **Hola a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, sin nada más que decir los dejó para que lean y disfruten.**

Twilight estaba atónita, la abrupta revelación que la directora Celestia le acaba de dar, no era algo que se pudiera digerir con tanta facilidad, más aun cuando se hablaba de la chica que le acaba de dar una paliza a un chico en plena cafetería, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Celestia pudiera tener una hija así? Mil y un preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Sparkle, la petición de su icono era algo descabellada, no tanto como sus últimas travesías en donde incluso se jugó la vida pero no se negaría, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder ayudarla, costara lo que costara.

-Tienes todo el derecho a negarte mi querida Twilight – rompió el silencio la regidora de la escuela.

-No, directora Celestia – negó Twilight con determinación – puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, si soy de utilidad para usted nada me haría más feliz.

-No quiero que has esto porque te sientas obligada.

-Por el contrario, ciento que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, Sunset Shimmer se transformaría en un problema tarde o temprano para la escuela.

La mirada decaída de Celestia le revelo a Twilight le revelo que sus palabras hirieron bastante a la directora.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la chica de ojos purpura.

-No es necesario, en parte tienes razón, por su comportamiento y acciones ella ameritaría como mínimo una suspensión, pero yo no deseo que se aislé aún más de las personas, ella podrá ser orgullosa, prepotente y violenta pero sigue siendo mi hija.

-Directora, tengo una duda – dijo con nerviosismo la fanática de los libros - ¿Quién es el padre de Sunset?

La pregunta sorprendió bastante a ambas autoridades que se encontraban presentes, esperaban la pregunta sin duda alguna pero no tan ponto, de igual forma se lo iban a decir.

-No conozco al padre mi querida Twilight – respondió Celestia.

La mente de Twilight comenzó a maquinar un escenario en donde la principal iba a una fiesta, se embriagaba y después tenía una alocada noche con un desconocido, tiempo después se enteraría de que estaba esperando a un bebe. Tal imaginación provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran. Anticipando a la mente de Twilight la subdirectora tomó la palabra.

-Tal vez mi hermana debió decirte esto al principio pero Sunset es adoptada.

Sparkle suelta un suspiro, imaginarse a la directora haciendo ese tipo de actos era abrumador.

-Ella fue adoptada cuando tenía cuatro años, mi hermana la encontró en un orfanato en Manhattan y al ver su potencial la adoptó – continuo Luna explicando el origen de la nueva alumna.

-La críe e instruí de tal manera que desarrollara todo su potencial y sus resultados superaron por completo mis expectativas, cada clase la domino en muy poco tiempo, ya viste su expediente, debes de darte una idea.

-¿Pero cuando… usted sabe, se volvió así?

-Fue cuando ella entro a la secundaria, debido a mi trabajo me distancie de ella, fue entonces que ella comenzó a desarrollar su actual comportamiento, se volvió fría y distante, comenzó a meterse en problemas, trate de ayudarla pero fue tarde, un odio hacía mi comenzó a germinar en Sunset y no la culpo, no supe cómo ayudarla, mi fallo como madre fue lo que la orillo a ser lo que es hoy, jamás me perdonare por eso.

Una lágrima salvaje escapó de los parpados de Celestia, la cual al darse cuenta limpio de inmediato aquella gota salina, la culpa se demostraba en su voz, era su responsabilidad y fracasó, uno de muchos tantos más que la vida le fue cobrando factura, Twilight era testigo del como los errores del pasado de la directora la atosigaban, era increíble el temple que poseía para no romperse.

-Sé que debió ser duro para ti hermana – consolaba Luna a su afligida hermana – pero no te culpes de todo.

-¿Cómo podría? Yo fui la causante del sufrimiento de las personas más cercanas a mí, tú también fuiste víctima de mis fracasos.

-Pero aprendí a perdonar, tus alumnos, la escuela, tu misma me han ayudado a superar mi rabia, tú debes hacer lo mismo.

La directora abraza con cariño a su hermana menor, la cual devuelve con el mismo afecto la muestra de cariño

-Muchas gracias Luna.

Dándose cuenta de la realidad, sobre todo que una alumna estaba frente a ellos observándolas con ternura, se separaron y volvieron a tomar su compostura.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Twilight Sparkle en estos tiempos tan difíciles para la directora – dijo Luna con autoridad claramente fingida.

-Pueden contar conmigo, digo, no creo que sea gran problema si la comparamos con un lunático lava cerebros, un demente asquerosamente rico o una escuela llena de delincuentes – enlistaba la chica de luces rosas sus aventuras.

-Pues uno de ellos es tu maestro y acabas de perder un par de créditos en su materia – dijo con burla una voz varonil tras de ella.

Twilight pega un brinco en su asiento mientras una expresión de pavor se apoderaba de su rostro al pensar que en su impecable expediente se viera manchado con una nota que no fuera perfecta. Discord se hallaba parado justo detrás de ella con expresión seria y los brazos cruzados

-Jajaja – se empezó reír el raro maestro – deberías ver tu cara, espera, si puedes.

Discord le enseña una fotografía que tomó, quien sabe cuándo, con su teléfono que mostraba la cara de Sparkle en el momento en que le dijo que bajaría su nota.

-Deja de atormentarla Discord – reprimió la directora quitando todo tono de formalidad.

-Lo siento – decía limpiando una lágrima y calmando su risa el profesor – te buscan tus queridas amigas Twilight.

-No te quitare más tiempo, cuídate mucho mi pequeña Twilight, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana directora Celestia.

Twilight salió de la oficina de la directora con un millón de cosas en su cabeza, todas enfocadas en la alumna nueva, no era extraño que hubiera brabucones en la escuela pero era un caso excepcional en Canterlot High, había bromistas pero nada tan grave como darle una golpiza a un estudiante, definitivamente Sunset seria fichada como una alumna problema y seria aislada y eso no era lo que quería, necesitaba cambiar su imagen, integrarla a la comunidad escolar, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haría ella para que una estudiante que trato con tanto descaro a sus amigas y a ella misma? Obviamente no podía hacerlo sola, pero tampoco quería involucrar a sus amigas por la fuerza a tratar de congeniar con la hija adoptiva de la directora del plantel.

El grupo estaba reunido al final del pasillo a la espera de Twilight, al verla corren hacia ella acortando la distancia que las separaba, de inmediato supieron por el semblante de su amiga intelectual que algo andaba mal.

-Twilight ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto preocupada la deportista.

-Muchas cosas como para contarlas ahora – respondió Twilight - ¿Cómo está el chico?

-Tiene suerte de que no le hayan partido un diente o sumido una costilla – reveló Pinkie – la enfermera Zecora dijo que sus heridas pudieron ser peores.

-Esa chica debe recibir un justo castigo por lo que hizo – sentenció Rarity – deberían expulsarla en el acto.

-Me temo que las cosas no serán tan simples.

Twilight llevó a sus amigas a Suggar Cube Coorner después de que las clases terminaron, establecimiento en donde la chica de cabello esponjado trabajaba, una vez dentro Twilight prosiguió a contarles la situación, el expediente de Sunset, un poco de su pasado pero sobre todo su relación con la directora Celestia. El grupo escuchaba atónito, no daban credibilidad a las palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga. La explicación termino y el grupo de amigas estaba sumergido en el silencio.

-Santos cerdos marcados – exclamó la vaquera quitándose el sombrero – esa historia está de locos.

-Quien diría que la directora Celestia tenía una hija – hablo con voz suave la amante de los animales.

-¿Eso te sorprende? – Cuestionó Rainbow – ¡mando a un profesor a un hospital y la extraditaron de un país!

-Que tragedia, que desdicha – dramatizaba la modista – no puedo ni imaginar por el dolor que ha pasado la directora con una hija así.

-No sería la primera persona que le guarda rencor – mencionaba Pinkie mientras engullía un pastelillo.

-Le prometí que la ayudaría y eso voy a hacer – dijo con decisión la chica de cabello purpura – pero sé que no puedo hacerlo sola.

-No tienes que decir nada más cariño, sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo – se ofreció Rarity mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Twilight.

-Y con nosotras también – agregó Rainbow incluyendo al resto del grupo.

Twilight sonrió conmovida, siempre podía contar con sus preciadas amigas. Todas se dieron un afectuoso abrazo grupal, si estaban juntas podían afrontar cualquier problema que el destino les deparara, pues contaban las unas con las otras, en las buenas y en las malas. Después de la larga muestra de cariño se separaron, se estaba haciendo tarde, debían volver a sus casas y trabajos dentro de poco.

-Válgame el cielo – exclamó Rarity –estoy retrasada, lo siento chicas tengo que verme con alguien y se me está haciendo tarde – se retiró la modista a toda prisa despidiéndose de sus amigas

El grupo rodo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, era ya un ritual el tema de las citas que su amiga de ojos azules tenía, como mínimo debían ser unas cuatro por semana, no por nada era la chica más hermosa de la escuela.

-Tengo practica con el equipo, también me voy – se despidió la chica de cabello de colores.

-Yo tengo que cuidar a los animales del refugio – murmuró Fluttershy antes de salir por la puerta.

-Debo volver a la granja, la abuela Smith preparara su jalea especial y requiere de mi ayuda, nos vemos Twilight, hasta pronto Pinkie.

Las dos amigas restantes se despidieron con la mano de la rubia.

-Mi turno está a punto de empezar – señaló Pinkie – pero si gustas quedarte un poco más te invito un batido.

-Gracias, pero iré a la biblioteca a recoger unos libros.

-Ah, entonces nos vemos mañana Twilight.

La chica de ojos violeta se marchó del establecimiento rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba a medio camino cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, al sacar su aparato vio el icono que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje, era de Spike, en el mensaje le decía que llegaría un poco más tarde a casa, Twilight suelta un suspiro y comienza a teclear en su móvil, al cabo de unos segundos le responde que estaba bien, pero que no llegará muy tarde o se ganaría una buena reprimida de su parte.

Sparkle continuo su camino al santuario de libros, al llegar fue saludada por la bibliotecaria, Twilight regresó el saludo y se dirigió a su zona favorita, ciencias aplicadas avanzadas, estaba interesada en cierto libro en particular de meta física, busco por unos segundos y lo hayo en un punto bastante alto, acerco la escalera y subió en ella para tomar el libro, para su infortunio justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el susodicho la escalera comienza a tambalearse, por reflejos Twilight se aferra a esta con fuerza, voltea hacia abajo y observa que por un mal tornillo puesto esta se encontraba floja de su sitio, se encontraba a dos metros y medio por encima del suelo, la caída definitivamente dolería si llegara a caer, lenta pero segura comienza a descender pero al poner su pie en el escalón anterior la escalera sede por un lado.

El abrupto movimiento de la escalera provoca que Twilight afloje su agarre y como consecuencia la caiga de esta, en un instante siente como su estómago sube hasta su garganta, sabe lo que pasara, cierra sus parpados con fuerza tratando de prepararse mentalmente para el dolor que le producirá el golpe mientras daba un fuerte grito a todo pulmón, pero justo cuando sentía el suelo más cerca de ella siente que impacta contra algo relativamente más suave que el piso de madera, fue por una fracción de segundo pero abre los ojos viendo un despliegue de colores rojo y amarillo frente a ella, pero por desgracia la gravedad no estaba a su favor y aun cuando ese algo aminoro la caída eso no detuvo la trayectoria del cuerpo de la chica de cabello azul marino.

Twilight siente todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero no tanto como esperaba, algo la sujetaba con fuerza, sentía unos brazos alrededor suyo, deduciendo rápidamente que alguien la salvo, lentamente abre los ojos y la sorpresa es tal que se refleja en su rostro, justo debajo de ella se hallaba nadie más que la misma hija de la directora de su escuela, Sunset Shimmer. La chica de cabello de fuego yacía en el piso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La mente de la chica de cabello azul marino solo pudo maquinar una oración: _"me salvo"._ A encargada no demoro en llegar y un grupo de curiosos se acercó a observar lo ocurrido, Sunset abre sus ojos y mira directamente a los ojos de Twilight, violeta y turquesa, dos colores opuestos que reflejaban el alma de sus portadoras, por un momento Twilight pensó ver una leve pisca de preocupación en ellos antes de volver a la mirada fría y afilada que la chica tenía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar encima de mí? – masculló Sunset.

Twilight de levanta al acto avergonzada y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó.

La chica de cabello de fuego se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, en ese momento se acerca la encargada.

-¿Están bien?

-S-sí, gracias – dice Twilight.

-Espero que tengan abogado pues se acaban de ganar una demanda – dijo Sunset para luego emprender su camino fuera de la multitud que se había formado.

-¡Espera, eso no es necesario!

Twilight frena a Sunset tomándola de la muñeca y puede ver como esta hace una mueca de dolor, es en ese momento en que se percata de que la chica de cabello de fuego estaba lastimada, seguramente por haberla atrapado. Twilight suelta a su salvadora sin apartar su vista de ella, la culpa se reflejaba en su rostro y fue notorio para la chica de ojos turquesa.

-Estás herida – más que pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Twilight.

-Estoy bien, solo es un golpe.

-¿En serio vas a demandar a la biblioteca? – la mirada de Twilight reflejaba la súplica encarnada.

Sunset la observa y luego a la encargada la cual estaba con un manojo de nervios acumulados en su espina dorsal, suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-No lo hare – Twilight sonríe – pero con una condición.

Sin previo aviso y sin que Twilight pudiera objetar nada, Sunset, toma el libro causante por el cual la chica de luces rosas estuvo a punto de lastimarse, el cual yacía en el piso, resultado del accidente. Sin decir nada más Shimmer se retira dejando en claro que tendría que ser la misma Twilight la que tendría que apuntar a su nombre la toma del libro.

Después de aquel percance Twilight se retira a su casa aun con la imagen de ella en los brazos de Sunset, recordar el accidente hacia latir con fuerza su corazón, nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de situaciones, pero lo que más taladraba su mente era el hecho de quien la salvo, hace un par de horas parecía que Sunset la iba a golpear en plena cafetería y ahora la salva de un caída usando su propio cuerpo para atraparla y aminorar el impacto que tendría, dando el resultado de la peli fuego lastimada, ¿Por qué alguien que trato de dañarla la protegió?

El camino a casa fue corto, al entrar fue recibida por sus padres que la empezaron a bombardear de preguntas sobre su día, sus maestros, cosas relacionadas con la escuela, también les menciono que Spike llegaría un poco más tarde, cosa normal viniendo de un chico que ya entro a nivel secundaria, eso y sumándole que los padres de Twilight eran bastante permisivos, aunque por el punto de vista de la chica de cabello azul marino eran demasiado "flexibles".

Subiendo a su habitación decidió empezar con las tareas que los maestros le dejaron ese día, pero su mente seguía en la biblioteca, en el suelo, mirando aquellos ojos turquesa, esa penetrante mirada que la atravesaba como mantequilla. Sacude su cabeza frenéticamente y se enfoca de nuevo en sus deberes.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando escucha que alguien sube las escaleras, sale de su habitación y mira como su hermano menor entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con un portazo, preocupada se dirige hacia ella, siendo seguida por sus padres, se veían preocupados, toca tres veces sin recibir respuesta.

-¡Spike! – Llama Twilight - ¿Qué sucede? Abre por favor.

-¡Váyanse! – se escucha gritar al chico de cabello verde por detrás de la puerta.

La actitud, el tono de voz, las mismas acciones no eran propias del chico alegre y educado que Twilight conocía, algo muy grave debió haberle pasado y lo iba averiguar.

-¡Spike, abre la puerta en este mismo instante! – ordeno con autoridad la chica de ojos violeta perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Hijo, por favor, abre la puerta – suplicó Velvet preocupada.

-Por favor déjenme solo – imploró el chico.

La voz de Spike se escuchaba quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto, Twilight estuvo a punto de reprochar pero su padre la toma del hombro, Twilight mira hacia su padre y este niega con la cabeza, el mensaje era claro, su pequeño hermano necesitaba tiempo, viendo que sus padres se habían resignado y que Spike no pensaba abrir la puerta se retiraron del pasillo, la chica de luces rosas se detuvo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Lo se… gracias – respondió Spike antes de guardar silencio.

La fanática de los libros volvió a su cuarto bastante preocupada por su hermano menor, era intrigante lo que le había pasado, solo podía esperar que mañana se encontrara mejor y poder entablar una conversación y si estaba en sus facultades ayudarle. Tomando rumbo a s escritorio enciende la computadora portátil que yacía sobre este, abre la video llamada y busca a sus amigas entre su lista de contactos, para su fortuna todas estaban conectadas, menos Pinkie que aun debía seguir en el trabajo, envía la solicitud de la video llamada y a los segundos los rostros de sus amigas aparecen en el fondo de la pantalla.

-Hola chicas – saluda con alegría, necesitaba conversar con ellas y sacarse todo lo que tenía dentro.

El grupo regresa el saludo, pero había algo raro en dos miembros del grupo, la granjera y la modista, la primera se veía algo nerviosa, y la segunda algo decaída, el resto notó el extraño comportamiento y sin dudar empezaron con su interrogatorio, siendo la que inicio la video llamada la primera.

-¿Chicas sucede algo? – inquirió Twilight extrañada.

-En absoluto, querida – contesto tratando de sonar natural la chica de ojos azules.

-Como pez en el agua – respondió AJ pero el tic en su ojo la delataba, era malísima tratando de oculta las cosas.

Viendo que tampoco iba a obtener respuesta por parte de sus amigas decidió no hacer más preguntas.

-¿Qué ocurre cerebrito? – dijo en tono bromista la deportista mientras se llevaba unos bocadillos a la boca.

-No creerán lo que me pasó esta tarde.

Después de relatarle lo sucedido en la biblioteca prosiguió a contarles lo sucedido con Spike, esto último provoco una reacción poco usual en Rarity pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

-¿Quién entienda a esa chica? – masculló Rainbow balanceándose en su asiento

-Me alegró que estés bien – murmuró la amante de los animales.

-¿Spike está bien? – preguntó la rubia, se veía bastante preocupada.

-Dijo que necesitaba estar solo – respondió Twilight – estoy preocupada por él y no quiera hablar conmigo, el incidente con Sunset y ahora Spike, no sé qué hacer – se lamentó la chica de ojos violeta mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

-No te mortifiques querida, es malo para tu cutis – aconsejo la diseñadora.

El grupo puso los ojos en blanco, justo en ese instante aparece una nueva ventana de chat, era Pinkie, se veía ansiosa.

-¡Chicas… pronto… video… Sunset! – decía de forma entrecortada y agitada la fiestera.

-Calma Pinkie – tranquilizó la vaquera - ¿Qué mosca te pico?

Un link se aparece en los ordenadores del grupo.

-Véanlo.

Twilight abrió la liga y al instante un video apareció, era un video de montado de Sunset, en dicho video se mostraba a la chica nueva dándole una paliza a aquel chico para después comenzar a difamarla, y propagando los rumores que se cuenta de ella, aunque algunos eran ciertos otros era ridículos, adicciones, delitos, e incluso relaciones poco éticas con personas mayores, Twilight miraba boquiabierta, muchas cosas serían ciertas pero otras no, una vez terminado el video el grupo se mantuvo cayado.

-¿Quién subió el video? – preguntó Twilight.

-Apareció de la nada pero se rumorea que fue uno de tercero – respondió Pinkie.

-Eso solo desprestigiara más a Sunset – hablo suavemente Fluttershy.

-Se lo merece – decía Rainbow sin mostrarle importancia ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de sus amigas.

-Ahora será más difícil ayudarla – decía pesimista la modista.

-No pienso darme por vencida – dijo Twilight convencida – ahora sé que ella no es tan mala como aparenta, solo no la ha tenido fácil y es nuestro deber ayudarla.

-A veces me pregunto si tendría una vida más tranquila si no me inmiscuyera en todos estos problemas – murmuraba Fluttershy llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Como abejas a la miel – agregó Applejack provocando una risa que bien necesitaba el grupo de seis.

-No puedo negar que es emocionante – aceptaba Rainbow.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor – decía la modista.

-¿Eso no nos vuelve unas chicas problema? – se preguntaba Pinkie rascándose la barbilla con una ceja levantada.

-Pues si lo somos Twilight es la más mala de todas – bromeó la deportista ganándose un puchero por parte de la mencionada y otra risa por parte del resto.

-Cambiando de tema, Twilight, ¿has hablado con Flash? – preguntó curiosa la chica de cabello índigo.

Un sonoro "uh" se escuchó por las bocinas y al instante todas se encontraban pegadas a los monitores esperando la respuesta de la de ojos violeta. Sin duda estaban ansiosas por saber sobre su vida amorosa con el guitarrista.

-Por desgracia no lo he podido ver aun – decía con depresión la intelectual ganándose un "oh" pesimista por parte de sus amigas – espero poder verlo mañana.

-No pierdas el tiempo, laza a ese chico y no lo sueltes – aconsejaba la rubia.

-Serviria, si el no fuera un caballo – decía con sarcasmo la de cabello azul marino.

-Vamos Twilight – animaba Rainbow – ese chico está loco por ti desde el segundo semestre y se nota a leguas que es mutuo ¿Por qué esperar?

-Lo dice la chica que ha querido salir con un chico que la trata como si fueran del mismo sexo – contraataco Twilight.

-¡Boom! En tu cara – se mofó Pinkie.

-Sóbate – decía AJ mientras se frotaba el brazo fingiendo dolencia.

-¡Cállense! – decía Rainbow mientras su cara tomaba el color de uno de los mechones que componían a su colorida cabellera.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y mañana será un largo día, es mejor que vayamos a descansar – aconsejo Twilight recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de sus amigas – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Twilight – dijeron todas antes de que el video chat se apagara.

Twilight apago su ordenador y se dirigió a su armario, saco su piyama azul oscuro con estrellas moradas y se lo pone, se arroja a su cama y mira e techo de su cuarto, estaba vacío, libre de alguna decoración que caracterizará a las adolescentes de su edad, quien sabe cuánto se puso a mirar a aquel lienzo color crema, no podía dejar de pensar en Sunset. Sacando una libreta de su mesa de noche comenzó a enlistar una serie de conversaciones que podía llegar a tener con la peli fuego, lo primero en la lista era la ciencia, era obvio que le interesaba pues se había llevado aquel tomo de ciencias avanzadas.

Lo segundo podría ser las motos, aunque no supiera ni un pelo de ellas, pero averiguaría. La idea de conseguir también una chaqueta de cuero paso fugazmente por su mente pero fue desechada al instante, eso sería ridículo, sin mencionar que no le gustan, tal vez si le pidiera a alguna de sus amigas o conocidos que pasaran tiempo con ella, no sería difícil para ella entablar conversación pues la de cabello de fuego tenía conocimiento de todo un poco.

Durante toda la noche Twilight siguió enlistando ideas en su libreta, al cabo de un par de horas los alrededores de su cama estaban repletos de bolas de papel, fruto de ideas descartadas por la aficionada a los libros. El cansancio de estaba apoderando de ella, un indecoroso bostezo sale de su boca dando la señal de que debía recostarse y descansar para el siguiente día, pues este sería uno bastante largo.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador de Twilight resuena con su molesta melodía que caracteriza a los tonos que se utilizan para despertar al usuario. Aun cansada y somnolienta la chica de cabello azul marino apaga el despertador de su teléfono, eran las 5:30 A.M. Twilight maldijo su suerte, ella había puesto la alarma más temprano porque el maestro de biología le había pedido que preparará unos materiales en su aula para la clase siguiente y ella, como alumna ejemplar, se ofreció voluntariamente a ir a la escuela.

A regañadientes la chica de ojos violeta se alista, se cepilla los dientes, se viste, tomo una fruta de la cocina y toma rumbo a la escuela. Era muy temprano todavía, solo unas pocas personas y autos circulaban por las calles, solamente los Apple se levantaban tan temprano. el sol apenas estaba alzándose sobre el horizonte irradiando fugaces centellas de color rojo y amarillo por todo el hemisferio, siendo la misma reflejada por las casas y vehículos dando una impresión de que el mundo estuviera bañándose en fuego.

Dichos colores le trajeron el recuerdo de aquella chica de cabello compuesto de mechones carmesí y amarillos que la salvo el día anterior, la forma en como ondeaba su cabello, su abrazo protector y su mirada de preocupación no abandonaban el cuerpo de la chica, una parte de ella le decía que Sunset era buena pero la otra le decía que se alejara de ella.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Twilight, deshecho la segunda idea, tenía un cometido, ayudaría a esa solitaria y violenta chica a integrarse en la escuela y se dejaría de llamar Twilight Sparkle si no conseguía que Sunset Shimmer se volviera su amiga, esto último provocó una risa interna en ella, ya estaba empezando a sonar como Pinkie.

Al llegar a la escuela, Twilight se dirige a la parte trasera de esta, específicamente a una puerta de uso del personal, saca una llave de su mochila y la abre, desde hace más o menos medio año ella poseía una copia del juego de llaves de la escuela entregada directamente por la misma directora a la alumna que más confianza le tenía, era una beneficio muy útil, podía quedarse haciendo experimentos en los salones de química o algún proyecto con sus amigas que requirieran las instalaciones.

Por dentro la escuela parecía un cementerio, los pasillos vacíos y fríos, libres del usual ruido que producían los estudiantes al hablar, los pasos de Twilight hacían eco por los corredores. Una persona normal estaría nerviosa pero ella estaba acostumbrada, por no decir contenta, por el silencio. El salón de biología se encontraba en la tercera planta por lo cual tendría que subir las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso creyó escuchar algo, estaba a punto de subir de nuevo por las escales rumbo a su destino cuando volvió a escuchar algo pero esta vez con más claridad reconociendo también lo que lo producía: cuerdas de una guitarra.

Las conocía perfectamente, después de todo el chico que le gustaba tocaba dicho instrumento, interesada y curiosa, Twilight, sigue el camino que el sonido trazaba por los pasillos con su melodía, con cada paso que daba este se volvía más fuerte, podía escuchar con mejor precisión los acordes y podía juzgar con total confianza que el que lo tocaba era un experto. La música la llevo al salón de música, lentamente la chica de ojos violeta entre abre la puerta quedando pasmada con lo que vio.

El intérprete de tan increíble melodía era la chica de cabello de fuego, la cual tocaba con maestría una guitarra española, la canción era algo deprimente e incluso melancólica, pero a la vez sentías que llenaba cierto vació en tu corazón. Los ojos de Sunset se encontraban cerrados, su concentración estaba totalmente centrada en su instrumento, su rosto reflejaba los sentimientos que transmitía cada nota, Twilight podía sentirlos, dolor, angustia, desdicha, pero había cierta calidez en sus acordes, un sentimiento de añorancia germinaba dentro de Twilight, que, sin darse cuenta, termina por abrir la puerta y entrar al aula, Sunset no notó que tenía un público y siguió tocando.

No supo cuánto tiempo se le quedó mirando, pero podía estar horas escuchándola tocar, era maravilloso y a la ves deprimente. Sunset termina de tocar su canción siendo recibida por unos débiles y pausados aplausos que la sorprendieron. Encarando a la fuente de los aplausos Shimmer se encuentra con Twilight al otro lado del salón, de la sorpresa a la furia el rostro de Sunset denotaba que estaba muy enojada por el inesperado espectador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó secamente la chica de ojos turquesa bastante molesta.

-Perdón – se disculpó Sparkle – es que escuche la música y vine a ver quién era… no sabía que tocaras la guitarra.

Sunset guarda la guitarra junto a un estuche que tenía junto a ella y la pone en el suelo.

-Tocas muy bien – elogió Twilight – me gusta, aunque es un poco deprimente.

-Da igual – responde Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

En ese mismo momento Twilight se da cuenta que la muñeca derecha de Sunset estaba vendada, el recuerdo del accidente en la biblioteca paso fugazmente por su mente.

-Estás lastimada – más que pregunta era afirmación.

Sunset mira su mano y sonríe de lado.

-Lo que pasa por actuar de manera tonta.

-Me salvaste, gracias.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo.

El silencio se apodera del lugar, turquesa y violeta frente a frente sin pestañar, tratando de descifrar el alma del dueño de aquel par de ojos, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que no existía.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? – pegunto Twilight llevándose su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Entre furtivamente forzando la puerta con unas ganzúas – respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa la alumna nueva.

La respuesta dejo sorprendida y boquiabierta a Twilight, Sunset ríe por lo bajo ante el asombro de la chica de ojos violeta. Twilight sale de su asombro al escucharla reír.

-¿Deberás tienes esa imagen de mí? – Pregunta con ironía la de cabello de fuego – Discord me dio unas copias.

-Nunca te había escuchado reír – Sunset se pone sería – es bonita.

-¿Debo sentirme alagada? No soy una maquina sin sentimientos.

-… ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese chico? – cambó Twilight drásticamente el tema.

La expresión de Sunset se volvió fría, su mirada afilada y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Él se lo busco – respondió sin titubear.

-Sé que lo que hizo no estuvo bien pero no fue correcto de tu parte el haberlo golpeado, lo mandaste a la enfermería.

-Es mi forma de ganar la guerra.

-¿Cuál guerra?

-No soy tonta Sparkle, sé que desde que puse un pie en esta escuela no le he caído bien a nadie.

-Tu actitud no ayuda mucho señaló Twilight – interrumpió la intelectual.

-Era de esperarse que alguien tratara de meterse conmigo – continuó Sunset - y ese pobre iluso fue el chivo expiatorio tuvo la mala fortuna de ser el ejemplo de todos aquellos que quieran meterse conmigo.

-Una advertencia – simplificó Twilight.

-Entiendes rápido – felicitó Shimmer.

-¿No has visto el video que hicieron de ti? – preguntó preocupada Twilight.

-Sí y media ciudad también ¿Te digo algo? No me importa.

-Pero si sigues haciendo cosas así…

-Terminare sola – interrumpió Sunset leyendo la mente de Twilight – desde que tengo diez lo estoy, niña, no todos tenemos la mejor de la infancias, ni los padres más amorosos.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Culpas a la directora Celestia de todo lo que ha pasado?

La boca de se tensa en una línea dura.

-Veo que ella te tiene bajo su influencia, no te culpo, cualquiera caería, pero las personas que realmente la conocemos sabemos lo hipócrita que es.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma! – advirtió Twilight dando un paso al frente dándole una mirada desafiante a Sunset

-¡Yo le hablo a quien quiera como YO quiera! – devolvió Sunset la mirada encarando a la chica delante de ella.

-No sé por qué pensé que eras una buena persona.

-Pues pensaste mal Sparkle, sé que mi "madre" te pidió que me ayudaras, Discord me lo contó todo y déjame decir que yo, jamás, voy a ser tu amiga.

Diciendo esto último Sunset tomo su guitarra y se marchó azotando la puerta tras ella. Twilight sentía unas enormes ganas de patear algo, nunca había conocido a alguien tan arrogante y mezquina como aquella chica, eran polos opuestos, se repelían, lo lamentaba pero en el fondo sabía que no podía ayudar a su querida directora y eso era lo que más la molestaba, Celestia le había dado un hogar y ella e comportaba de esa manera tan altanera con ella.

Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta de la hora, el timbre de entrada había sonado y se le hacía tarde para su primera clase. Saliendo precipitosamente del salón de música abrió la puerta chocando contra algo al instante, Twilight cae al piso cerrando sus ojos, al abrirlos se encuentra con unos ojos azules que le parecieron familiares.

-Tenemos que dejar de vernos así – dijo una voz masculina mientras le tendía su mano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sparkle, era Flash, tomando su mano ella se reincorporo, un notorio rubor se tiño en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada avergonzada al sentir el calor en sus mejillas, era increíble lo que aquel chico la hacía sentir.

-Hola, Flash – saludo con nerviosismo Twilight mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente, Twilight, ¿y tú?

-ah, ya sabes… bien – Twilight suelta una risa nerviosa, nunca podía controlar sus sentimientos cuando estaba con el guitarrista.

-Me alegro, me hubiera gustado mucho verte ayer pero no me pareció que fuese un buen momento.

La expresión de Twilight cambia a una más seria.

-¿Viste lo que pasó?

-Sí, vaya problema que es la chica nueva ¿Cómo se llama? Sunset Shimmer ¿no?

Twilight suelta un sonoro suspiro.

-Así es…

-La vi salir de aquí hace un momento ¿estabas hablando con ella?

-Algo así – Twilight frota su brazo.

-Me alegro mucho de verte – dice Flash esbozando una sonrisa.

-A mí también me da gusto verte – responde con felicidad.

-Creo que es mejor irnos, se nos hará tarde.

Twilight vuelve en sí, Flash la acompaña todo el trayecto hacia su salón de clases, ninguno congeniaba en horario para desgracia de los dos. El guitarrista le contó que tuvieron varios conciertos a nivel local durante las vacaciones y habían llamado bastante la atención de varios productores, Twilight estaba feliz por el chico que estaba por cumplir su sueño de volverse un músico profesional, la idea de salir con una estrella de rock surcó por su cabeza dejando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, quien lo diría, incluso las nerds no se resistían a los músicos.

El primer periodo pasó de forma lenta y cansada, Twilight no dejó de lanzarle miradas fugaces a Sunset, un par de veces la peli fuego volteaba hacía ella cruzando sus miradas, de reproche por parte de Twilight y de enfado por parte de Sunset. Lo mismo ocurrió en todas las asignaturas, no podían dejar de lazarse pestes con los ojos.

Durante el almuerzo Twilight y sus amigas disfrutaban de un almuerzo en las áreas verdes de la escuela, no almorzaban con regularidad al aire libre pero ese día el tiempo estaba en su punto, ni frio ni caluroso, era la temperatura ideal para degustar sus alimentos. A pesar de la convivencia se podía notar que dos de las presentes no se encontraban tan presentes, Rarity se encontraba muy pensativa, incluso callada, algo no muy usual en ella pues solo había dicho una o dos frases durante todo ese tiempo y por el otro lado estaba Applejack que también se encontraba en las nubes y estaba pendiente de su celular.

Este comportamiento no paso desapercibido por Twilight y el resto y de inmediato iniciaron con su interrogatorio.

-Chicas, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada Twilight.

La modista suelta un sonoro suspiro lleno de desdicha.

-El amor, querida, el amor – responde melodramática la chica de ojos azules.

Rainbow rueda los ojos fastidiada, era lo mismo cada vez que la de cabello índigo tenía una cita, siempre hallaba algo para decir que la cita fue un fiasco, en resumen nunca tenía la cita "soñada" de la cual siempre les había hablado.

-¿Y ahora porque fue? – preguntó con desgano la deportista.

-Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto – dramatizaba la chica – hasta que el exigió más.

Todas miraron intrigadas y sorprendidas a su amiga, Fluttershy y Rainbow se sonrojaron mientras Pinkie ponía toda su atención en lo que decía la modista.

-¿Quieres decir…. Eso? – inquirió débilmente Twilight.

Rarity al notar las expresiones de sus amigas adivino sus pensamientos.

-Santo cielo ¡no!, no me refiero a eso, lo que quería decir era una relación formal.

-Ah – dijo el grupo al unísono, en parte aliviadas, aunque por parte de Pinkie sonó muy decepcionada.

-Pensé que querías tener novio ¿Por qué no aceptaste? – preguntó confundida Applejack.

-Lo sé, querida, él es caballeroso, atento, lindo conmigo y me trata como a una princesa… pero lo nuestro no puede ser, nuestra relación no podía ir más allá.

-¿Y porque? – musito Fluttershy interesada.

-… algún día se los contare.

La voz de Rarity sonaba afligida, esa era la señal para todas de dejar de preguntar, todas posaron sus manos en manos y hombros de su dramática pero fiel amiga en señal de apoyo, siendo respondidas por una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de la modista que se recuperó al instante al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas.

Justo en ese instante el celular de la vaquera comienza a timbrar, Applejack hizo malabares con su teléfono para que este no cayera al piso, lo sujeta firmemente con ambas manos y lo consulta, lee el mensaje que le acaba de llegar y se levanta de golpe.

-Tengo que irme chicas – dice Applejack mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su falda con nerviosismo intenso.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Pinkie preocupada, no era usual que AJ estuviera tan nerviosa.

-No es nada, solo quede de verme con alguien – respondió sin pensar la rubia la cual cerro fuertemente los ojos al segundo de hablar.

El interés y la emoción no se hicieron esperar, un grito de felicidad por parte del grupo y un abrazo efusivo colmo el cuerpo y oídos de Applejack y no era para menos, en todo ese tiempo nadie nunca la había visto congeniando con el sexo opuesto, mucho menos que mencionara algo relacionado con chicos, incluso llegaron a pensar que su amiga era del otro bando.

-¿Quién es él? – inquirió Twilight con emoción.

-¿Lo conocemos? – musitó Fluttershy.

-¿Es guapo? – preguntó Rarity.

-¿Cuándo nos lo presentaras? – le siguió Rainbow.

-¿Es hombre? – finalizó Pinkie con el bombardeo de preguntas.

Las amigas observaron escépticas a la alegra chica de cabellera alocada, pero parte de ellas se preguntó al instante lo mismo. La mirada de duda en sus amigas alerto a Applejack sobre los oscuros pensamientos que surcaban por sus cabezas.

-¡No se hagan ideas locas! Solo veré a alguien – reprimió la vaquera las ansias de sus amigas – Nos vemos luego.

Applejack se retira dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca, su amiga era muy mala mintiendo o tratando de ocultar algo, por eso para no delatarse siempre se pone evasiva y trata de dar respuestas vagas sobre lo que le preguntaran, tendrían que esperar a que ella se los contara pero el tren de la imaginación ya había empezado su recorrido y no pararía en un buen tiempo, sin embargo se hallaban felices de que la rubia estuviera o pareciese que estuviera interesada en alguien.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo para ayudar a Sunset Shimmer, Twilight? – preguntó Rarity.

-La verdad…

Twilight no sabía si contarles lo sucedido esa mañana, había tenido ya demasiados encuentros con la chica de cabello flameante y apenas había iniciado la semana.

-¿Twilight? – Interrumpe sus pensamientos Fluttershy - ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Ah?... sí, gracias, es solo que la verdad comienzo a dudar si podremos ayudar a Sunset Shimmer.

-Lo sé, la cosa esta muy difícil en estos momentos – corroboro Rainbow bebiendo un poco de leche con chocolate – sabemos muy poco de ella y dudo que la directora sepa algo, claro, además de su historial académico.

-Tal vez el profesor Discord – sugirió la de los ojos celestes apareciendo de cabeza frente a la deportista – el parecía conocerla y ella a él, quizás él pueda ayudarnos.

La idea de Pinkie no era para nada mala, él probablemente sea el único que podría darles respuestas e incluso sugerencias, también les serviría saber qué clase de relación tenía el loco maestro con Sunset y Celestia.

-Le mandare un mensaje – musito Fluttershy sacando su móvil.

Todas observaron como la chica más tímida de la escuela mandaba el texto bastante contenta, aquella situación era preocupante y bastaba una mirada preocupante para hacerse entender lo inquietas que las ponía el hecho de que la amante de los animales se llevara tan bien con ese raro concejero.

-Fluttershy, estoy a un nada de llamar a tu madre y a la policía – sentenció la chica de cabello de colores.

-No es lo que creen – dijo avergonzada la de los ojos calipso encogiéndose de hombros – él es muy amable cuando lo conoces.

-Hola, policía, quiero hacer una denuncia – decía su amiga de la infancia por teléfono.

-¡Rainbow!

Twilight se hallaba frente a la oficina del concejero y maestro de filosofía de la escuela, su nombre en letras de colores y distintos tamaños adornaban el vidrió de la puerta, tocó dos veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta, toco otras dos más y podía sentir como su paciencia se acababa, estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo pero esta vez lo haría con el pie, un puntapié iba directo contra la puerta de madera cuando esta se abre revelando a una chica de cabello de fuego y ojos turquesa tras ella. Era muy tarde, la patada que iba dirigida hacia la puerta se impactó contra la espinilla de la alumna nueva.

Twilight sintió su rostro palidecer y su alma dejar su cuerpo, Sunset seguía en su sitio, apretaba la manija de la puerta con fuerza, lenta pero dolorosamente está se encorva hacia adelante mientras se agacha a la altura de su rodilla, aprieta con sus brazos el área pateada y comienza a temblar. Twilight tenía un nudo en la garganta, su primera reacción era emprender la huida y correr tan rápido como fuese posible, a su casa, a la estación de policía o a un hospital, la que estuviera más cercana.

Sunset se pone lentamente de pie, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar su dolor, los abre de golpe y le lanza una mirada fulminante a Sparkle la cual tiembla como gelatina.

-Ok, puedo tolerar muchas cosas Sparkle – la toma por el cuello de la camisa aflojando su moño rojo en el proceso – pero que me estés acosando esta fuera de los límites y lo del puntapié ni se diga, así que seré amable contigo ¿Dónde lo quieres?

Twilight traga grueso y por un momento estuvo por decir que no la golpeara en la cara cuando dos manos grandes las toman a ambas del hombro y las separan, Twilight mira con alivio y desagrado a su salvador, que era el propio Discord.

-Tranquila cerebrito, la violencia no está permitida en esta escuela – reprimió con su clásico tono burlesco en raro maestro.

-No la iba a golpear – dijo sordamente la peli fuego – no mucho.

-Huy, vaya agresividad – Discord mira a Twilight – Fluttershy me mandó un mensaje y la policía un citatorio ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

El fastidio en la voz de Discord le revelaba a Twilight que estaba molesto, niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Como sea, pasen chicas – hace un ademan con sus manos para que pasen las estudiantes.

-Espera, no pienso entrar con ella – se quejó Sunset mientras señalaba a Twilight.

-Pues yo tampoco – bufó Twilight cruzándose se brazos mientras apartaba su cabeza.

-Por el amor de…. – Discord pasa su mano por su rostro con desesperación - ¿Qué tienen cinco años o qué? Entren de una condenada vez, que no me pagan lo suficiente para esto.

Ambas chicas entran a la oficina sorprendidas de la actitud mandona y autoritaria del concejero, pues no era de los que se enojaban con facilidad, toman asiento respectivamente una al lado de otra.

-Muy bien, niñas, es obvio que tienen un grave problema de actitud.

-¡¿Actitud?! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas bastante molestas - ¡Es ella! – Señalaron ambas - ¡Deja de decir…! Basta…

Tanto Sunset como Twilight se vieron incrédulas, hablar al mismo tiempo era una cosa pero ya decir exactamente lo mismo otra, Discord tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír por la tensión del momento, carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de las presentes.

-De acuerdo, como iba diciendo: las dos tienen un problema de actitud, pero no exactamente porque estén siendo irrazonables, es por el simple hecho de que se parecen demasiado entre sí.

Twilight levanta su mano.

-Disculpe, profesor Discord, ¿Dónde obtuvo su diploma en psicología? Quisiera evitar esa universidad si me fuera posible.

-Que grosera – dijo ofendido el concejero – para tu información lo obtuve en línea.

-No creo que esa sea una defensa muy bien planeada, tío loco – refutó Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Me partes el alma, cerebrito, ¿Dónde quedó aquella niña tan educada que me decía papi? – decía trágicamente el de los ojos rojos llevando la parte inferior de su mano a su frente mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla.

La reacción de Sunset no se hizo esperar, de un brinco se pone de pie tumbando su asiento en el proceso, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por el exceso de sangre que corría por ellas, su cara denotaba vergüenza y rabia, como si fuera una niña de cinco años se fue dando pisotones de la oficina azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Twilight observaba atónita la conducta de la peli fuego, ahora no le quedaba duda de que tanto como el loco profesor y ella compartían un pasado.

-Sigue siendo una niña perdida – dijo melancólico Discord portando una conducta seria, muy poco usual en él.

-Profesor…

-Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Twilight – interrumpió el psicólogo.

La actitud reflexiva, por no decir melancólica, de Discord sorprendía mucho a Twilight, él no se comporta de esa manera, la actitud infantil, la inmadurez, todo eso que lo caracteriza no estaba, dejando en su lugar a una persona que se veía preocupada, incluso podía jurar que paternal.

-…Bueno, Discord, ¿Tu y Sunset… ya se conocían?

-Efectivamente, supongo que ya habrás deducido algo dentro de esa cabecita tuya – Discord golpetea con su dedo índice la frente de Twilight dando a entender que el Discord normal había vuelto, pero cierto deje de su antigua personalidad seguía allí, en sus ojos.

-Eso creo – dijo dudosa la de los ojos violeta – por la manera en que le hablas creo que debió der ser en el periodo en donde tú y la directora Celestia todavía eran una pareja.

-Ding, ding, ding, ¡Acertaste! – Decía con voz de locutor el de los ojos rojos - ¡Acabas de ganarte un viaje todo pagado para tres personas a Puerto Vallarta!

-¡Estoy siendo seria!

-Yo también, me acabo de ganar unos boletos y no sé qué hacer con ellos – explicaba Discord mostrando los boletos.

-...De acuerdo – decía no muy convencida si lo que decía el extraño maestro era verdad u otra de sus locas invenciones, nunca se podía saber.

-Supongo que acudes a mí porque quieres saber un poco más de Sunset Shimmer.

-Algo así, la verdad es que estoy empezando a dudar.

-Oh, ¿no me digas que piensas darle la espalda a Celestia? – Decía tragicómico el de los ojos rojos –eso sí que es novedad.

-No, es más bien por Sunset Shimmer – Discord observa a Twilight intrigado.

Twilight prosigue a contarle lo sucedido esa mañana con Sunset en el salón de música mientras Discord escuchaba entretenido mientras jugaba con una regla de madera.

-Vaya, me alegra escuchar que esa niña todavía le guste la música.

-A mi también me sorprendió, pero fue allí que me di cuenta de que no podía ayudarla, después de todo ella ya me dejo bien en claro que no quiere mi amistad, es demasiado engreída, prepotente, malhumorada, se me ocurren más cosas pero no las voy a mencionar, si ella quiere estar sola pues adelante, no importa que tan dura haya sido su infancia eso no le da el derecho de ser una…

El sonido de un objeto partiéndose detuvo el monólogo de Twilight, la chica de cabello azul marino observa hacia la dirección donde se hallaba Discord, la regla que sostenía estaba partida a la mitad. Twilight pudo sentir un escalofrió espectral recorrer su espina y todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse al ver la siniestra mirada que el concejero le estaba dando, ojos llenos de obscuridad y furia atravesaban su cuerpo como mantequilla, perdida en aquellos ojos rojos que amenazaban con robarle el alma permaneció inmóvil en sus sitio sin poder hacer otra cosa que temblar, nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que aquella extraña y alocada persona pudiera inspirar tanto terror.

Discord al ver la expresión de pánico de Twilight suavizó su mirada, relajó su semblante y pasó su mano por su cara.

-Perdón – se disculpó el de los ojos rojos – es solo que me molesta que te expreses así de ella sin conocerla.

-Creo que ya la conozco lo suficiente.

-Solo lo que dice un papel y mi querida jefa, pero yo sé más, yo vi por lo que la pobre paso, lo que tuvo que soportar cuando… - Discord se cayó abruptamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa viste? ¿Qué le pasó a Sunset? – inquirió confundida la de luces rosas.

Discord cierra sus ojos y suelta un largo y sonoro suspiro, acaricia su barba como si se pensara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te lo diré – concluyó el desaliñado maestro – pero solo porque creo que tú eres la única capaz de ayudarla, pero te lo advierto Twilight Sparkle, si le haces daño a Sunset o divulgas lo que te voy a decir me importara muy poco que Celestia te tenga mucha estima, hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida, ¿quedó claro?

Twilight traga grueso y asiente, estaba preparada para todo, si iba a ayudar a Sunset Shimmer debía conocer su pasado, el por qué se volvió como es en la actualidad, solo así podría ayudarle.

-Bien…

Twilight caminaba cabizbaja como un fantasma por los pasillos de la escuela, no tenía rumbo ni dirección, la historia que acaba de escuchar era la más horrible y trágica que jamás haya escuchado, tan irreal que cualquiera pensaría que era sacado de alguna novela, quien diría que debajo de esa mascara de agresividad se hallaba un ser que había sufrido tanto, un sentimiento de culpa la inundo enormemente, nadie dijo que fuera fácil conocer la verdad pero nunca se está preparado para escuchar semejante historia.

Quería llorar, había sido demasiado egoísta, se rindió demasiado pronto, estaba avergonzada de su conducta, lo peor era que ni la propia Celestia conocía dichos sucesos por los cuales tuvo que atravesar su hija, su corazón se destrozaría aún más de lo que ya estaba, de ninguna manera debía de enterarse, no podría vivir con esa culpa, la conocía demasiado bien, por eso Discord lo mantuvo en secreto, por el bien de ella se volvió el villano del cuento.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba, su cara se estrelló contra algo, un quejido audible salió de sus labios, se llevó ambas manos a la nariz y levanto la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto la hacían llorar, Flash sonrió al observar de quien se trataba y no podía estar más contento, pero la alegría no le duro mucho al ver el semblante que portaba la mejor alumna de la escuela.

-¿Twilight, estás bien? – preguntó Sentry preocupado.

No, no estaba bien, había juzgado a alguien demasiado pronto y ahora una enorme roca llamada culpa caía en su espalda, claro que no diría eso, no quería preocupar al guitarrista con sus problemas.

-Sí, gracias – musito Twilight.

Trató de ser cortante pero en el fondo se sentía alagada de que el peli azul se preocupara por ella.

-… ¿Quieres una bebida?- preguntó Flash

Él no era tonto, sabía que algo le pasaba pero no la presionaría, dejaría que ella se lo contara cuando ella lo viera necesario, si algo había aprendido con ella era a ser paciente y vaya que lo ha sido, después de todo ha esperado desde el primer año para salir con ella.

La pareja sale de la escuela rumbo a un café cercano, normalmente irían a Suggar Cube pero Twilight no quería encontrarse con ninguna de sus amigas. Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa externa del establecimiento, la de ojos violetas pidió un té de manzanilla mientras el músico un capuchino. La amante de los libros de dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida dejando que el caliente liquido calmara su interior, era relajante, eso y sumado al hecho de que estaba con Flash la relajaba aún más, le ayudaba a olvidar, pero no demasiado.

-Me mostraron el video de Sunset – reveló Flash, los ojos de Twilight se expanden al escuchar ese nombre – debo decir que es algo ridículo, no creo que ella haiga sido capaz de hacer algo así, bueno, golpeo a ese chico pero no creo que sea lo que dicen que es.

La verdad sorprendería bastante al cantante pero por confidencialidad no podía revelarle nada.

-No los culpo, yo también la juzgue – confesó Twilight bastante dolida – le dije cosas muy duras sin siquiera conocerla.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse en cascadas sobre sus mejillas, su voz era un hilo, desvió la mirada para que el guitarrista no la viera llorar. Flash lo notó al instante, tomando las manos de Twilight las apretó contra las suyas, obligando a la chica a hace contacto directo con sus ojos.

-No te aflijas a ti misma – ordeno Flash – todos cometemos errores, nadie puede ser perfecto, tú tienes una enorme voluntad por ayudar a los demás, eso lo reconocí desde el primer día que te vi, juzgaste antes de tiempo y ¿Qué?, no por eso vas a tirar la toalla o a lamentarte, así no eres tú, no hay nada que no puedas resolver, sé que puedes.

Las inspiradoras palabras de Flash reanimaron su espíritu, aun no era tarde, todavía podía hacer algo y lo haría.

-Gracias, Flash, lo necesitaba – agradeció Twilight dedicándole una sonrisa al chico que tenía en frente.

Flash se sonrojo notablemente. El ambiente se había coloreado de rosa a su alrededor, sus ojos no se apartaban del otro ni por un instante, cualquiera que los viera en ese momento diría en un ciento por ciento que eran una pareja de enamorados, esa idea provocaba que revolotearan mariposas dentro del estomagó de Twilight, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus pupilas se dilataban, deberás le gustaba mucho ese chico.

-Bueno que puedo decir, tenía que ayudarte, eres de las mejores amigas que tengo.

La atmosfera se rompió como el cristal, la palabras "mejores amigas" le cayó a Twilight como un balde de agua fría, ¿así es como la veía?, Flash se dio cuenta muy tarde de sus palabras y debido a la incomodidad ambos se soltaron de las manos y desviaron sus miradas.

-…M-me tengo que ir – tartamudea Twilight mientras se levantaba, su cara estaba roja y por nada en el mundo dejaría que él la viera así.

-S-sí, está bien, nos vemos luego.

Twilight huyó del lugar bastante desilusionada mientras el pobre de Flash se daba de topes contra la mesa. Durante su trayecto a casa su mente volvió a sumergirla en el pasado de Sunset y en las palabras que le dijo Discord al culminar el relato: _"Sunset tiene demonios internos muy fuertes, tendrás que ser paciente con ella si quieres lograr algún avance"_.

Paciencia y esmero eran la clave, dada la actitud de rechazo de la peli fuego era natural que uno tuviera que esperar por ver resultados, pero le era difícil hallar a forma si no podía decirle a alguien más sobre lo que sabía de la chica nueva, Discord fue muy claro, nadie más debía saberlo, lo que implicaba que tenía que guardárselo dentro de ella, era duro pues siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus singulares amigas.

Al girar por una esquina contemplo como un grupo de tres personas de muy mal aspecto hostigaban a una chica, el rostro le resulto familiar, era una chica de su escuela, se veía aterrada y aquellos maleantes destellaban a leguas sus obscuras intenciones. Sin pensarlo Twilight tomó una roca y se la lanzó a uno de los delincuentes dándole justo en la cabeza al que parecía el líder.

El inesperado ataque llamó la atención de los otros dos mientras tanto la chica aprovechó para escapar, el líder se recuperó del golpe, una mirada de ira por parte del trio le hizo a entender a Twilight que no había tomado la mejor decisión. Los vándalos corrieron hacia ella y por reacción ella emprende una carrera para escapar, corría con todas sus fuerzas, escuchaba los gritos de los delincuentes y sus pasos cada vez más cerca, no se fijaba hacia donde iba, el miedo había penetrado su cuerpo hasta la medula impidiéndole pensar con detenimiento.

En un intento por perderlo, Twilight, dobla por un callejón que para su desgracia era uno sin salida, el trio bloqueo la única salida y sonrieron perversamente al ver su victoria, Twilight retrocedió internándose más en el callejón, lentamente aquellos individuos fueron cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos y su víctima, Twilight quería gritar pero su voz la abandonó, dio un paso más y su espalda choco contra el muro, se había quedado sin camino.

-Je, parece que esta gatita se quedó sin salida – se burló el más bajo de los tres.

-¿Sabes? Ese golpe me dolió niña – dijo el jefe del grupo - ¿Cómo piensas pagármelo?

-Yo sé cómo jefe – dijo sínicamente el ultimo del grupo esbozando una sonrisa perversa.

-A mí también – aclaró el jefe copiando la misma sonrisa de su secuaz.

El jefe fue acortando distancia con Twilight mientras se relamía los labios, el terror se apodero de ella en un último intento Twilight inhalo con fuerza y gritó:

-¡AYUDA!

El sonido de una motocicleta resonó por todo el callejos, en trio volteo a sus espaldas siendo cegados al instante por una fuerte luz que los dejo desprotegidos, la motocicleta gira quedando en posición horizontal al callejón golpeado fuertemente a dos de los malhechores mandándolos a volar contra unos botes y bolsas de basura, el piloto del vehículo baja y se quita el casco con un movimiento rápido.

Twilight observaba a su salvador asombrado, era Sunset. El jefe recuperó la visión y contemplo como sus compañeros yacían tendidos en la basura, tensó su mandíbula y centro su atención en la chica de cabello de fuego.

-Zorra, me las pagaras.

Sunset esboza una sonrisa y arroja su casco contra el último de los maleantes apuntando directo a su cabeza, pero este logra interceptar el casco atrapándolo en pleno vuelo, cuando volvió a poner sus ojos en su agresora esta ya estaba frente a él con una especie de bastón metálico que sacaba chispas de la punta, aquel objeto al hacer contacto con él le descargo una poderosa corriente eléctrica que lo dejó paralizado en su sitio, el grito del delincuente se hizo eco por el callejón y cayó al suelo aun consiente, Sunset remató con una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que le tiró un par de dientes y manchando su bota con un poco de la sangre de su oponente.

Twilight miró atónita al trio que yacía en el piso y luego a Sunset, sintió un fuerte tirón en su muñeca y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a la motocicleta de su salvadora.

-Sube – ordenó secamente la de los ojos turquesa, Twilight no refuto y al subió al vehículo.

Sunset arranco su motocicleta y salió patinando del callejón, Twilight se tuvo que aferrar con fuerza de la cintura de ella para no caerse, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas causada por sus atacantes y ahora por la velocidad con la que transitaba inundo su ser bloqueando sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de calamar su pulso, al cabo de unos segundos aquella sensación se esfumo, lentamente abrió sus parpados pudiendo contemplar el hermoso atardecer que se posaba por el horizonte, era maravilloso, el viento ondeando su larga cabellera, la velocidad, el aire chocando contra su cuerpo, era algo único, no era fanática de las motos, incluso podía asegurar que les sentía algo de miedo debido a la gran cantidad de informes de accidentes donde los motociclistas perdían su vida, pero francamente ese temor se esfumo, se sentía muy emocionante el correr tan rápido, se sentía… libre.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado el paseo se detuvo, Sunset aparco en un parque, apago su motocicleta y bajo de esta, ayudando a Twilight a bajar también.

-Gracias - agradeció Twilight bajando su cabeza para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de su salvadora.

-Estás loca – más que pregunta era una afirmación por parte de la peli fuego - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte con gente así?!

Twilight cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin reproche, el regaño de Sunset era totalmente cierto, una persona normal hubiera llamado a la policía.

-Perdón – musitó Twilight.

-Deja de disculparte – le recriminó Sunset – quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no hubiera pasado por ahí.

-Es la segunda vez que me salvas – dijo débilmente la chica de ojos violeta.

-Eres un imán de problemas.

-Me lo dicen seguido.

-Como sea, yo me voy.

Sunset se dio media vuelta lista para partir cuando unos brazos rodean su cintura y siente un cuerpo presionar contra su espalda, gira su cabeza encontrando a Twilight recargada en la base de su cuello con los ojos cerrados mientras la abrazaba. Un calor de origen desconocido comenzó a propagarse desde su pecho por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación cálida y agradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Superado una vez la extraña emoción Sunset se apartó rápidamente rompiendo el abrazo poniendo distancia entre ella y Twilight.

Sunset miro fijamente los ojos violeta de la chica que tenía en frente, su mirada llena de compasión y pesar excavaban su alma tratando de develar sus más profundos pensamiento, esa situación captó su atención enormemente, pues esa misma mañana y hace un par de horas había tenido una riña con aquella chica que la miraba con lastima. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a un ritmo sorprendente para armar el rompecabezas llegando a dos conclusiones: o la chica padecía de algún trastorno psicológico derivado de la bipolaridad o de personalidad múltiple o ella sabía algo como para mirarla de ese modo.

Los espacios en blanco que tenía se llenaron en un santiamén, la figura de cierto maestro en particular pasó por su cabeza pero eso fue suficiente, una rabia creciente se iba acumulando en su pecho que amenazaba con quemarle las entrañas dirigidas a aquel extraño profesor. Twilight se percató al instante por la expresión de Sunset que ella debió de haber deducido lo que ocurría llenándola de temor.

-¡Maldito lunático de mierda! – gritó Sunset pateando su motocicleta derribándola en el proceso.

-Sunset, calma – trataba de apaciguar Twilight a la bestia con cabello de fuego.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – Le cuestionó exasperada la de los ojos turquesa – ¡¿Qué tanto te conto?!

-…Todo, pero de una forma más general, sin entrar en detalle – musitó Twilight desviando la mirada mientras frotaba su brazo tratando de sonar creíble para la chica que tenía en frente, no quería crear una imagen mala de Discord, pues este tenía buenas intenciones.

Sunset quedó lívida, sentándose de pronto en su motocicleta caída se llevó sus manos a su rostro, la persona en que más confiaba, bueno, la verdad es que no tanto, pero era él más cercano a ella le había traicionado al contarle su pasado a alguien y ese alguien era muy apegada a nadie más que a esa persona que tanto repudió le guardaba.

Twilight intentó acercarse a la afligida chica pero una mirada asesina por parte de ella la hizo retrocedes.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Interrogó Sunset - ¿Le dirás a todos, a tu querida directora, a quién?

-¡No!- contesto alarmada Twilight - ¿Por qué crees que se lo diría a alguien?

-No lo sé, tengo tan mala fama en la escuela y como idolatras tanto a esa falsa excusa de madre no puedo esperar menos.

-Discord fue muy amable al contarme, pero no por ello traicionare su confianza divulgando tu secreto, es tuyo y por favor no insultes a la directora Celestia.

-Creí habértelo dicho, yo le hablo a quién yo quiera como se me dé la gana – dijo Fríamente Sunset clavando sus ojos en Twilight.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte – suplicaba Twilight.

-Deja de mirarme con lastima, odio que la gente me mire así – amenazó la peli fuego - no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda, mis problemas son solos míos.

-¿Entonces porque me salvaste en aquel callejón? – le cuestionó Twilight.

-… No lo sé – respondió Shimmer desviando su mirada.

-Sunset, sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona, déjame ayudarte, déjame mostrarte – le pidió Twilight mientras se ponía a la misma altura de Sunset.

Shimmer volvió a mirarla a los ojos, aquellos destellantes ojos amatistas le revelaban algo, pero no podía comprender el que, era peculiar, nunca había visto los ojos de alguien por tanto tiempo ni repetidas ocasiones, era raro. Pero ella en el fondo se había resignado, se hizo a la idea de estar sola, de triunfar por su propia cuenta y así lo haría, pero debía librarse de aquella molesta chica y de paso asegurarse de que no divulgara lo que sabía de ella y muy a regañadientes soltó un sonoro suspiro para meterse en su papel.

-Está bien – dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Twilight le sonrió complacida y feliz, ya tenía una oportunidad con aquella joven tan cerrada. Sunset se reincorporó y limpio su pantalón del polvo que adquirió por sentarse en su vehículo.

-No te arrepentirás.

-Eso espero.

Sunset levantó su motocicleta del suelo poniéndola sobre sus ruedas, después de comprobar que todavía funcionaba se subió en ella, estaba a punto de partir cuando le da un último vistazo a Twilight, aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza por el pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento, el cual le taladraba la corteza cerebral con insistencia.

-Se está haciendo tarde ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó Sunset tratando de sonar indiferente.

Twilight capto de inmediato la indirecta pero no diría nada hasta que Sunset se lo pregunta.

-Algo lejos, recorriste mucho tramó en nuestra huida.

Sunset chasquea la lengua.

-Sube, te llevo.

Twilight obedeció contenta, había tenido su primer acercamiento a Sunset y era un gran logro, ahora podía ejecutar su plan pero para ello tendría que hablar con sus amigas para completar los pasos faltantes.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguna dijo nada, lógicamente no se podía entablar una conversación adecuada cuando se iba a 100 km/h, Twilight estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Sunset como un bebe koala, el miedo a las motos todavía seguía allí pero eso no podía evitar que disfrutara la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo y su cabello revoloteando. Por su parte la de los ojos turquesa conducía muy tensa, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba y aquella rara chica lo había hecho tres veces en menos de una hora, tuvo que reprimirse mentalmente recordándose que era algo que hacía para librarse de aquella molesta chica adicta a meterse en líos.

El vehículo de Shimmer aparco frente al casa de Twilight, ya el sol se había ocultado dejando la bruma de la noche tomara el hemisferio, Twilight bajo de la motocicleta haciéndose a un lado para que Sunset pudiera pasar.

-Gracias por salvarme, otra vez, nos vemos mañana, que descanses Sunset – se despidió Twilight.

-Lo que sea – masculló la motociclista antes de salir a toda velocidad dejando la huella de los neumáticos pintaba por el asfalto.

Twilight río por lo bajo adivinando los controversarios pensamientos que aquella solitaria y triste chica debía sentir en ese momento, recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo Discord antes de que se retirara de su oficina.

 **FlashBack.**

-Twilight, espera – detuvo el concejero a la chica de cabello azul – un concejo antes de irte.

Twilight lo escucha con atención.

-Esa niña es increíblemente terca pero lo que supera con creces su radiante personalidad e incluso su orgullo es su sed por la victoria, desde muy joven siempre a odiado perder.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué la provoque? – Preguntó intrigada Twilight – pero si hago eso solo la alejare.

-La derrota puede ser muy amarga, pero es el mejor momento para reflexionar, más para ella que solo ha conocido el triunfó y la gloria, ten en cuenta eso cuando llegue la hora.

-Gracias, profesor Discord.

-No hay de que, por cierto ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?

-Claro.

-¿Quién de ustedes llamó a la policía y me acusó de pedófilo?

-Nos vemos, Discord.

Twilight sale de la oficina a toda prisa

 **Fin del Flashback**

Twilight saca su teléfono y acciona la opción de llamada compartida, al cabo de unos segundos sus amigas responden.

-Chicas, tengo una idea.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, pensaba hacerlo de unas 25,000 palabras pero mejor la deje en los 11 pues sería demasiado larga y no quiero cansarlos, pero ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte y mientras tanto los dejo disfrutando de este capítulo el cual no fue muy revelador, sobre todo con el pasado de Sunset pero eso se irá viendo sobre la marcha, muchas gracias por los comentarios, con un saludo los despido, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Solo quiero tu amistad, parte 2

**Capítulo 3: Solo quiero tu amistad parte 2.**

 **Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte, deje muy en controversia lo que pasaría entre nuestras protagonistas, aclarando que la historia girará en torno a ellas pero no se preocupen, ya abra espacio para personajes secundarios más tarde, sin nada más que decir los dejó para que lean este nuevo capítulo, disfruten y comenten. Para evitar futuras confusiones este capítulo tendrá a Sunset como personaje central.**

Ya era de mañana y en la tranquila Ponyville un vehículo de dos ruedas cruzaba el asfalto a toda velocidad, su conductora manejaba con maestría envidiable, doblando cada esquina sin perder velocidad, desde que había obtenido su licencia no perdió ni un segundo para conseguirse una motocicleta, era peculiar, normalmente una chica preferiría una motoneta pero ella le había cogido un gran cariño a los vehículos con potencia, todo gracias a la influencia de una persona muy peculiar, no podía evitar sonreír con aquellos gratos recuerdo, los momentos más felices de su vida, pero por desgracia todos tienen que despertar alguna vez y la pesadilla para ella apenas comenzaba.

Aquellos momentos tan dolorosos por los que tuvo que pasar a su corta edad le dejaron marcas tan grandes y profundas que se cuestionaba muy a menudo si podría superarlas algún día. Su mente se tornó oscura debido a aquellos desagradables recuerdos que su madre adoptiva desconocía y de los cuales jamás se enteraría. Sus pensamientos la llevaron de nuevo aquella alocada pero alegre persona, que por desgracia había cometido la osadía de contarle a alguien sobre su pasado, algo que le dijo muy en específico que no hiciera, incluso le imploró a lagrimas que guardara aquella perturbadora vivencia por la cual tuvo que pasar.

Acelerando a fondo, Sunset, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, conducir a toda velocidad rompiendo el viento con su cuerpo era una buena forma de librarse de aquellos pensamientos, era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba realmente, los estudios lo fueron por un tiempo pero empezó a perder motivación para ello, pues con su gran inteligencia ya nada fue un desafío, en los deportes igual, no era por presumir pero sus habilidades físicas estaba muy por encima del promedio, siendo también imbatible en cada uno en los que participaba.

La música, era peculiar la forma en que entró a ese mundo, lo que en un principio sería un simple pasatiempo pasajero se volvió uno de sus hobbies que más practicaba, el tocar la guitarra la relajaba de gran sobremanera, la ayudaba a escapar, escapar de aquella realidad, su vida, la cual estaba destinada al éxito, de hecho con sus conocimientos y habilidades podría estar trabajando a esas alturas pero decidió pasar de ello y prolongar su despegue hacia la cima, ¿Por qué? Por aburrimiento, sería la misma rutina que ir a la escuela, económicamente hablando no le faltaba nada pues gracias a unas sabias inversiones y becas podía darse muchos lujos, por eso se dio el gusto de seguir en la escuela, aunque últimamente estaba pensando seriamente si era la decisión correcta.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a los acontecimientos del día anterior, si bien disfrutaba de un momento de emoción como el darle una paliza a unos rufianes no se consideraba a sí misma como una justiciera o una protectora de los débiles, realmente preferiría no involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas y en otras circunstancias hubiera pasado de largo pero al ver que se trataba de Twilight no dudo en ir en su ayuda, era extraño, ¿Por qué lo hizo? No quería nada que ver con aquella chica pero de igualmente se arriesgó por salvarla, fue algo imprudente de su parte, pudo haber llamado a la policía pero no, tenía que ir y enfrentarse a unos tipos que bien podían haber estado armados.

Las palabras de Twilight aun pasaban como carrusel en su cabeza, era molesto, quería terminar con todo ello lo más pronto posible y volver a su vida… su rutinaria y aburrida vida. Desde que llegó a Ponyville su vida había tenido… cierta emoción, sin duda era un lugar interesante la escuela Canterlot, no solo por sus peculiares personajes que día con día transitan por los pasillos sino por las historias que pudo averiguar por de la misma. En el último año la escuela había tenido una serie de incidentes sin precedentes y todos vinculados con Twilight y sus amigas, pero había una que llamaba más su atención, el percance relacionado con el ex novio de Celestia, King Shadow, que actualmente se hallaba en prisión por cargos de corrupción y fraude, cumpliendo como mínimo unos 15 años sin derecho a fianza ni libertad condicional.

Se alegraba enormemente por la fortuna que él mismo se había causado, hubiera preferido una condena de muerte o mayor pero algo era algo, el pensar en aquel sujeto la llenaba de coraje, no olvidaba lo sucedido cuando ese sujeto llegó a su vida, fue el principio de su infierno y una de las razones principales de su distanciamiento con madre adoptiva. Los recuerdos de su niñez se acumulaban haciéndola volver a una época que deseaba nunca volver ni recordar: su infancia.

 **Flashback.**

Una Sunset de 10 años leía entretenida un libro avanzado de trigonometría, haciendo apuntes de vez en cuando en una libreta, era el quinto libro que desglosaba esa semana, si seguía a ese ritmo podría adelantar cursos y de esa forma enorgullecer a su madre, lo único que lamentaba era que aquel divertido y alocado hombre se hubiera ido. Discord era el novio de su madre, lo conoció cuando tenía seis años, era muy ocurrente, por no decir lunático, en su opinión pero también era brillante, podía sostenerle una conversación de lo que fuese, cosa que muy pocos adultos hacían, por desgracia su relación con su tutora legal culmino hace un año por motivos que desconocía pero eso no evitaba que siguieran en contacto.

Sunset cerró su libro y se recargo en el respaldo de sus silla con la vista en el amplió techo, era consciente de su soledad, su madre trabajaba todo el tiempo y solo la veía unas pocas horas al día, desde hace un tiempo se valía por sí misma, las niñeras o tutores que su madre le daba no duraban lo suficiente pues debido al desarrollo acelerado de su madurez e inteligencia se quedaban sin algo que hacer por lo cual ella se quedaba sola en casa, esa enorme casa llena de lujos, solo uno que otro encargado de la limpieza iba ocasionalmente y le preparaba la comida pero de allí al resto era autosuficiente.

Sin nada más que hacer se dirigió hacia su estante de premios y trofeos, todos ganados con el primer puesto, observaba llena de orgullo sus triunfos, todos para que ella estuviera orgullosa de su esfuerzo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la felicitaba, era ya algo normal dichos resultados lo que ocasionaba que las expectativas crecieran junto con los logros pero eso no la detenía ni desilusionaba, el ver el rostro alegre de su madre era la mayor recompensa, sabía muy bien el papel tan importante que tenía como hija de la gran Celestia y con gusto lo llevaría a cabo, todo por ella y solo para ella.

El sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose llamó su atención, era raro que alguien viniera pues no era un día especial y la encargada de la limpieza no vendría ese día. Saliendo de su habitación se dirigió hacia la entrada, bajo las escaleras encontrándose a un señor que nunca antes había visto, era alto, de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, aquel misterioso hombre se percató de su presencia y curvo sus labios hacia un lado.

-Hola pequeña, tú debes de ser Sunset – saludo el adulto a la peli fuego.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Shimmer con interés.

-Soy King Shadow – respondió el azabache – el novio de tu madre.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con el magnate, aquel hombre que lucía tan amable y bueno ocultaba algo obscuro en su interior que ni el mismo conocía en el momento, lo que uno pensaría que sería una bello inicio de una gran relación se tornó en una pesadilla, el inicio die su sufrimiento.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Sunset salió de su trance junto a tiempo para evitar impactarse contra un automóvil, su pulso palpitaba junto con su corazón a un ritmo acelerado, sudaba en exceso y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por causa de la adrenalina y el miedo, daba bocanadas de aire grandes tratando de recuperarse, odiaba recordar ese día, odiaba recordar a aquel hombre, odiaba a su madre por abandonarla y dejarla en aquella oscuridad, los odiaba a todos.

Al cabo de uno minutos la peli fuego llegó a su instituto al cual no era tan bienvenida, hubiera preferido cualquier otra escuela pero debido a la insistencia de la directora del mismo y la influencia de la única persona en que podía confiar terminó por inscribirse en dicha escuela, bien pudo matricularse en cualquier otra pero debido a sus antecedentes las opciones se limitaban a tres, la Challengian y la Crystal, además de Canterlot High, desde hace un tiempo se había emancipado y Celestia ya no tenía control de ella legalmente pero de igual forma acepto, pues en las otras preparatorias no era factible pues terminaría metiéndose en problemas y expulsada al acto.

Ser hija de la directora del plantel, aunque quisiera negarlo, era un privilegio que traía consigo ciertos favores, pues en otras circunstancia habría sido sacada a patadas por su comportamiento, sobre todo por la golpiza que le propino a aquel chico en su primer día. Celestia le había dicho que quería arreglar las cosas con ella, que quería una oportunidad, pero ella no lo permitiría, era muy tarde, todo el respeto, admiración y cariño que sentía por la que una vez llamó madre se había marchitado y esfumado con la brisa del viento cual hojas en otoño.

Estacionando su vehículo en el aparcamiento se dirigió a la entrada del instituto sumida en sus pensamientos, ese día le había prometido a Twilight que la vería en la entrada principal por medio de un mensaje, al principio se sorprendió que ella supiera su número pero luego recordó que Discord se lo pudo haber dado, una vez eso terminara lo cambiaria y no se lo daría a nadie.

-Hola Sunset –saludó con entusiasmo Twilight con la mano en el aire – buenos días.

Sunset bufó por lo bajo.

-Buenos días – devolvió el saludo.

-Hoy tenemos la primera clase juntas – decía con entusiasmo la chica de ojos violeta.

-Siempre estamos juntas, genio – dijo de mala gana la de los ojos turquesa.

-Jeje, lo olvide – dijo nerviosamente la intelectual, Sunset solo puso sus ojos en blanco en respuesta – vamos, tengo planes para todo el día.

Twilight saco un rollo de papel y lo extendió a lo largo para mostrar su contenido, aquella hoja bien podía medir su tamaño y estaba rellenada por un itinerario bien organizado, Sunset se sorprendió al verlo pues era exageradamente grande y especifico, todo el tiempo estaba marcado para una actividad en específico y justo a un lado venía incluido un cuadro que seguramente servía para marcar si se cumplió o no el cometido.

-Esto es algo exagerado – manifestó Sunset arrepintiéndose de acceder a la petición de la chica de luces rosas.

-Para nada, lo hago todo el tiempo – alardeo Twilight volviendo a enrollar el papel.

- _Carajo, es igual a Celestia –_ se dijo Sunset mentalmente recordando el horario que la propia directora tenía para ella misma, esa idea la incomodaba.

-Andando – prosiguió tomando la delante como una niña entrando a un parque de diversiones.

Sunset niega con la cabeza y la sigue.

La primera hora era de algebra pero curiosamente el que entro al salón no era el usual profesor que todos conocían, era la hermana de la directora, la subdirectora Luna acompañada de Discord, los ojos de Sunset y el concejero se cruzaron denotando de inmediato el enojo de la de los ojos turquesa a lo cual el de los ojos rojos respondió encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

-Atención alumnos, el profesor Hooves no podrá asistir el día de hoy por un percance – todos los alumnos vociferaron su alegría con un grito de júbilo – pero el profesor Discord se ofreció a dar su clase el día de hoy.

Los ánimos del grupo de extinguieron al instante escuchándose las quejas al instante.

-Hey, lo estoy haciendo de gratis así que estén agradecidos – se quejó Discord.

-Lo dejo trabajar profesor Discord.

-Sí, claro.

La subdirectora Luna sale del aula dejando a los alumnos con el alocado maestro, este cruje sus nudillos y pone su nombre su nombre con un pincel bañado en tinta amarilla sobre el pizarrón.

-Hola niños, sor el profesor Discord Draconeques – todos los alumnos se miran entre si – sí, así es, me apellido Draconeques.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer profesor? – preguntó un estudiante.

-Buena pregunta chico que desconozco por completo – respondió con efusividad el alocado profesor – yo soy el profesor de filosofía pero eso no significa que no sepa algo de algebra, normalmente les daría la clase libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran pero hoy no.

Discord saca un maletín de quien sabe dónde y lo abre, un gran bonche de hojas.

-Verán, no tuve tiempo de preparar algo divertido así que lo haremos a la forma tradicional, con papel y carbón – Discord le pasa las hojas a los estudiante que observaron de mala gana el contenido de las mismas y no falto el que se quejara abiertamente, era un examen – tienen 20 minutos para terminar y contara con el 50 por ciento de su calificación final.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el grupo.

-Es broma… no soy de los que ponen calificación según la puntuación de un examen, lo hace al mismo sistema – más de un estudiante soltó una maldición – maldigan a este gobierno déspota que califica a sus ciudadanos con números.

El grupo comenzó a taladrar sus cabezas en búsqueda de las respuestas a aquel examen que para sorpresa de muchos era condenadamente difícil, quien diría que el alocado maestro supiera a tal grado sobre dicha asignatura. Sunset contestaba los reactivos con facilidad, algo de ese nivel no era nada para ella, pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, pues la última pregunta la dejo en blanco, leyó repetidamente el ejercicio, paso su mano por su cabeza varias veces tratando de descifrar aquel enigma matemático, recordaba haberlo visto pero no su solución.

Ansiedad, hace mucho que no la sentía por culpa de un examen, de hecho hace algún tiempo que había dejado de esforzarse en ellos, dirigió su mirada hacia Discord que miraba complacido las caras de aflicción de los estudiantes que no llevaban ni medio examen contestado. Comenzando a tratar de darle solución paso por paso con sus conocimientos Sunset comenzó a recuperarse, riendo internamente de lo ingenua que fue.

El tiempo planteado por el profesor suplente acabo, Discord recogió las pruebas y las leyó todas al mismo tiempo a una velocidad alarmante, de nuevo el alocado maestro los sorprendía con sus habilidades.

-Muy bien alumnos, veo que a lo menos saben cómo sumar, eso ya es un comienzo – se mofaba Discord – por desgracia no culminaron con el examen e incluso varios reprobaron.

Los abucheos y quejidos no se hicieron esperar.

-Lo bueno que este examen no es válido – la expresión de sorpresa, rabia, asombro y alivió se vio reflejada en las caras de todos – no tengo autoridad de hacer algo como esto y como ya dije: no me pagan por hacer esto, solo lo hice a manera de desquite.

Discord se tapa los oídos con sus dedos y de inmediato todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus pupitres de golpe gritando injurias y alzando sus puños al aire. Sunset rio por lo bajo, era el mismo Discord que conoció hace años, pero debía admitir que por un momento la prueba la preocupo. el de los ojos rojos devolvió las hojas a sus respectivos dueños con una calificación y un comentario sobre su desempeño, el contenido agregado por el profesor sorprendió a todos, venían señalados los fallos y concejos que seguir para mejorar, de inmediato los gritos cesaron dejando al silencio reinar mientras Discord terminaba de entregar las hojas.

Sunset recibió la suya boca abajo, cuando la voltea sus ojos se expanden al ver una cruz en la pregunta final junto con un comentario que decía: "Te falta estudiar más, cerebrito"

-¡¿Qué carajos?! – gritó Sunset a todo pulmón.

La atención del grupo se centró rápidamente en la de los ojos turquesa, nadie decía nada, Discord alzo una ceja observando con detenimiento a la peli fuego.

-¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó Sunset apuntando a su examen.

-Un examen, si no sabes lo que es te recomiendo volver unos cursos atrás.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Si te refieres a tu nota, felicidades, no necesitas de mucha ayuda, solo necesitas estudiar más, anímate, el segundo lugar no es tan malo.

-Esa condenada pregunta no tienen solución, es imposible que alguien la haya podido contestarla.

Muchos alumnos asintieron secundando lo dicho.

-Eso es un error – corrigió Discord – hubo un estudiante que logro responderla y está sentada justo a tu lado.

Sunset gira su cabeza y casi le una embolia cuando ve a la chica de cabello azul marino y ojos violeta a un lado suyo, ¿ella? ¿la supero? Era inconcebible, nadie era más lista que ella, era una confabulación, en un arrebato de ira tomo el examen de Twilight y ojeo el último ejercicio, su mirada de furia se suavizo volviéndose una analítica, la forma en que Sparkle resolvió dicha pregunta se parecía a su procedimiento, pero era mucho más sencillo, nunca se le había ocurrido ver el problema desde ese ángulo.

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó Discord con sonrisa burlona mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda.

Sunset bufó y entregó el examen, volvió a tomar su lugar y guardo silencio. Había perdido frente a Twilight, los rumores de que era una de las estudiantes más brillantes del país no eran solo palabrerías, pero aun así se le hacía inconcebible el haber perdido, ella nunca perdía, le dio una mirada a Twilight y ella la miraba con una sonrisa, pero no era una burlesca o de victoria, era una sonrisa amable.

-Si quieres podemos estudiar juntas algún día – sugirió Twilight amablemente.

Sunset chasquea los dientes y voltea a otro lado.

La clase de algebra terminó siguiendo la de educación física, Sunset caminaba acompañada de Twilight, desde el examen no lo había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, para ella era extraño el entablar conversación después de la escena que armó dentro del aula. Las chicas y los chicos se separaron para ir a los vestidores y ponerse sus ropas deportivas, la clase de ese día se daría adentro, encontrándose de nuevo con los demás en la cancha de baloncesto, seguramente los harían jugar un partido o algo por el estilo.

Un hombre alto, recio, vestido con ropa deportiva se paró frente a los estudiantes y sopló con fuerza su silbato ganándose la atención de los estudiantes.

-Muy bien alumnos, como saben el equipo de baloncesto está reclutando nuevos miembros, por ello se realizará un partido para buscar jugadores prometedores, nuestro equipo es mixto como sabrán así que los dividiré en dos grupos, adelante.

Después de unos minutos los equipos quedaron formados, Twilight y Sunset quedaron en el mismo. De un instante a otro el equipo de ambas comienza a quejarse y no era para menos, Twilight observa a sus contrincantes y el desánimo se nota en su rostro, la peli fuego imita la acción pasada por la chica de ojos violetas y de entre los miembros contrarios pudo observar a una chica con el cabello de colores y ojos ciruela moderados frente a sus compañeros, denotando de inmediato que era la capitana del recién formado bando.

-Esto acabara pronto – dijo con desanimo Twilight mientras se ataba el cabello con una banda.

-¿Es buena? – inquiere Sunset alzando una ceja.

-La mejor, no creo que nadie le aguante el ritmo por mucho.

Sunset observó con más detalle a la chica que lideraba a sus adversarios, se veía atlética, su semblante confiado y el aire de grandeza lo decían todo, estaba realmente confiada por sus habilidades, sin embargo no podía adelantarse a los hechos, ella era del tipo de persona que analizaba a sus contrincantes y no se tomaría a la ligera a esa chica, por el momento se quedaría en la banca y observaría.

El equipo decidió a sus titulares esperando poder hacerle frente a la mejor jugadora del equipo de futbol, el profesor se sitúa en medio de la cancha y ambos capitanes se ponen frente al otro esperando el silbatazo y posterior lanzamiento, habían escogido a un hombre para poder ganarle en altura y así obtener el balón para ellos. Una vez que todos estaban listos el maestro dio el silbatazo y arrojó el esférico al aire, justo cuando estaba en su punto más alto el chico salta para alcanzarlo pero para su desgracia Rainbow ya estaba en el aire con el balón, pasándolo a un compañero que lo tomó sin problemas.

La de los ojos turquesa observaba impresionada el salto de la deportista, debía darle crédito, tenía buenas aptitudes físicas. Inmediatamente el equipo de Dash anoto dos puntos usando la velocidad de su capitana a favor, el chico que pusieron para hacerle frente poco podía hacer contra su velocidad y de inmediato era dejado atrás por la misma, al cabo de diez minutos de partido el equipo de Rainbow ya había anotado 35 puntos a favor, mientras que el otro solo 10, la diferencia era abismal, cualquiera pensaría que ella era buena únicamente en el soccer pero la chica de cabello de colores demostró que no por nada portaba con orgullo el título de "mejor deportista de CH".

Twilight se sentó junto a Sunset, recientemente había hablado con algunos miembros de su equipo que observaban nada entusiasmados el partido.

-No parece que puedan pararla – sentenció Twilight – solo los wondercolts han podido seguirle el paso durante los entrenamientos.

-Es raro – susurró Shimmer.

-¿Qué es raro? – Twilight se gira hacia Sunset.

-Que sea tu amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida Sparkle.

-Tú no te vez como el tipo de persona que le interesen los deportes y ella se ve de inmediato que no es la más brillante.

Twilight regresa su vista hacia la cancha donde observa a su fiel amiga burlar a sus adversarios, medita un poco su respuesta y vuelve a mirar a Sunset.

-Es cierto, no tenemos mucho en común, ella es atlética y yo en cambio prefiero el estudio, cualquiera diría que nosotras no podríamos llevarnos bien y así fue en un inicio… pero es por eso que valoro mucho nuestra amistad – Sunset pone toda su atención en Twilight – ella es la chica más leal que conozco, leal a sus amigos y a sus convicciones, puede ser un poco terca y orgullosa pero es una increíble persona.

Sunset analiza las palabras que Twilight le acababa de decir, leal, eso implicaba confianza y eso era algo que ella había borrado de su ser hace mucho tiempo, de la única que podía valerse y confiar era ella y solamente ella, eso era suficiente, no necesitaba a nadie más. Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a la cancha y le hizo una señal de cambio al jugador que cubría a Rainbow, el joven aceptó gustoso pues ya se encontraba agotado de seguirle, o más bien tratar, el ritmo de la chica de cabello de colores.

Sunset tomó su posición frente a Rainbow la cual le sonrió confiada.

-Sabes, esperaba darte una lección un día, espero que estés lista para morder el polvo – se burló Rainbow con un deje de confianza.

Sunset curva sus labios y mira con firmeza a la chica de ojos ciruela frente a ella sin responder a su provocación.

La pelota de inmediato es lanzada hacia Rainbow la cual atrapa con una sola mano, concentrándose en el adversario frente a ella comienza a pasar el balón entre sus piernas de forma veloz y precisa tratando de confundir a la peli fuego que sigue con la mirada atenta a todos sus movimientos. En un arranque Rainbow sale disparada hacia un lado con el balón pero ates que diera otro paso se le es arrebatado. Todos miran absortos como la mejor jugadora de la escuela perdió el balón con una sencillez endiablada, incluso la misma Rainbow se queda atónita al ver a la chica de ojos turquesa con el balón en sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la canasta de su equipo.

Sunset corría botando el balón eludiendo a sus contrarios con habilidad dribleando por los costados de estos, en el pasado práctico el baloncesto pero después de un tiempo lo dejo, pues solo lo hizo para llenar cierto currículo, sin prisa ni vacilación arrojo el balón directo a la red, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a vociferar a todo el pulmón el logro de la peli fuego la cual solo cerró los ojos ignorando los gritos de júbilo, camino de regreso a su lado de la cancha pasando justo al lado de una atónita Rainbow.

-¿Qué te pareció eso? – se burló Sunset.

-Debo decirlo – admitió la chica de cabello de colores rascando su nuca – no pensé que fueras tan buena, creo que tendré que ponerme seria.

Sin decirse nada más ambas chicas vuelven a tomar sus posiciones frente a la otra. La pelota comienza a moverse, rápidos y precisos pases son efectuados por el equipo de Rainbow, siendo más atentos a los movimientos de la recién ingresada, incluso la misma Dash le prestaba más atención a sus acciones realizadas sin despegarle la vista a Sunset. Después de unos segundos ambas chicas vuelven aquedar frente a la otra en un uno contra uno, los espectadores observaban expectantes el resultado de la segunda contienda entre las jóvenes.

La de ojos cereza comienza a rebotar el balón intercambiando de mano a un ritmo y velocidad inigualable, la misma acción que realizo la primera vez solamente que en esta ocasión arremetió al lado contrario que la peli fuego ya esperaba, con un movimiento preciso le arrebata el esférico por segunda vez a la de cabello de colores, estaba a punto de emprender su carrera cuando Rainbow le frena el paso poniéndose delante de ella.

Shimmer estaba sorprendida por la velocidad y agilidad de la deportista, en un solo instante se había posicionado delante de ella haciendo gala de su mayor arma, su velocidad. Intentando un amague, Sunset, trato de burlarla pero Rainbow no se despegaba de ella ni un solo instante, después de una lucha de habilidad y velocidad, Sunset, termino perdiendo el balón en un fugaz ataque por parte de la de cabello de colores, trató de alcanzarla pero fue inútil, era endemoniadamente rápida, anotando dos puntos más para su equipo.

Sunset bufó colérica al ver la arrogante sonrisa que le dedicaba la de los ojos cereza, no sabía que le molestaba más, haber perdido o que se lo echaran en cara, pero no volvería a sucedes, apoderándose del esférico una vez su equipo el saque corrió con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado de la cancha donde Rainbow ya la esperaba bloqueándole el pasó al instante, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a quitarle el balón pero Sunset la marcó de una forma implacable cerrándole todas las rutas de acceso, lo sabía muy bien, si Rainbow corría jamás la alcanzaría, pero para su sorpresa la de cabello de colores paso el balón a uno de sus compañeros y con el apoyo del resto del equipo anoto un triple.

La desesperación creía dentro de ella, estaba siendo derrotada y eso le provocaba un ardor en su estómago. Nuevamente se apodero del balón pero con el mismo resultado, no lograba adentrarse lo suficiente en el área enemiga cuando era detenida por Dash y posteriormente despojada de la pelota. La frustración se fue incrementando cada vez más de su cuerpo, ya no pensaba, lo único que quería era acabar con esa arrogante sonrisa que su rival le estaba dando. El tiempo pasó y el marcador mostraba una clara evidencia de la brutal derrota de uno de los equipos.

Sunset se hallaba de rodillas completamente agotada, su cuerpo bañado de su sudor y su respiración agitada daba muestra de la dura batalla que había dado, el equipo contrario festejaba, el profesor decía algo pero no lo escuchaba, su mente únicamente podía repasar una y otra vez su fracaso, una sola idea se formulaba en su cabeza: revancha.

Rainbow se acercó a Sunset y le tiende su mano para ayudarla levantarse. La de ojos turquesa la mira con desprecio y frustración y se levanta con sus propios medios.

-Eres bastante buena – alaga la deportista – no tanto como yo pero eres decente, deberías unirte al equipo de baloncesto.

-Quiero la revancha – exigió la peli fuego ganándose una sonrisa despectiva por parte de Rainbow.

-Claro, pero eso tendrá que esperar, esta tarde tengo algo que hacer – acepta con determinación y cierto gusto la de cabello de colores.

-¿Te estas acobardando?

-En absoluto, barreré el piso contigo en donde sea pero tengo planes.

-Tsk – Sunset entorna los ojos y emprende su camino a los vestidores.

-Oye, ¿te digo algo? Si hubieras trabajado en equipo hubieran podido ganarnos.

La peli juego detiene su marcha, la mira por encima del hombro y emprende de nuevo su camino.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, posterior a una merecida ducha, Sunset se encamina a su próxima clase, era economía doméstica, ese día harían postres, tenía entendido que la maestra era una chef muy buena con una fama bien merecida. Sabía cocinar pero tampoco es que le interesara, aunque la idea de hacer pasteles le generaba cierto entusiasmo, pues, aunque no lo admitiera en público, le encantaban los postres, eran una de las pocas cosas que tuvo la dicha de degustar en su infancia, un gusto que, para su desgracia, compartía con su tutora legal y que tuvo un gran impacto en ella a lo largo de su vida pues solían comerlos juntas todo el tiempo.

En el aula, el grupo se dividió en parejas, como era de esperarse todos se abstuvieron de escogerla por motivos algo racionales, incluso Twilight había sido arrastrada por una persona para formar un equipo siendo la única persona que quedaba una chica con cabello color rosa esponjado de punta a punta, Sunset la reconocía del primer día, era la jefa del comité de bienvenida, desde un principio nunca le cayó bien, esa alegre sonrisa y esa cara de "hola a todos, seamos buenos amigos" se le hacían demasiado fastidiosa.

La chef le dio indicaciones al grupo para que prepararan un pastel, los recetarios y los ingredientes estaban sobre las mesas. Sunset seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones dadas al igual que el resto, pero de un momento a otro de su mesa comenzó a volar desde leche, harina y demás productos por el aire, dándole una mirada a su compañera de trabajo observó cómo esta hacia malabares con unos huevos, ganándose la risa y atención del grupo, era absurdo en cierto punto que se pusiera a malabarear 10 huevos en el aire y el maestro no dijera nada, por lo cual decidió ignorarla y hacer su propio pastel.

Durante el transcurso de la clase Pinkie no dejo de payasear y jugar con los ingredientes, incluso se había hecho una barba y bigote con el betún, la paciencia de Sunset estaba llegando a su límite, como es que podía haber una persona tan irritante. En una de sus jugadas Pinkie terminó por embarrarle un poco de crema a la peli fuego la cual deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Upsi – dijo Pinkie sin perder su expresión alegre – lo siento.

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi me diste la impresión de ser alguien bromista pero ahora veo que solo eres un payaso.

La clase observa a la pareja de equipo, intrigados y a la expectativa.

-Es bueno que la gente ría – explico la de los ojos celestes.

-Por favor – masculla Sunset – solo eres un chiste, míralos, crees que sirve de algo hacer el ridículo, eres solo un entretenimiento, una burla, te conviertes en el hazmerreír solo por llamar la atención, eso es patético.

Las miradas se centran en Pinkie y en lo que diría, la alegre sonrisa que esbozaba cambio por una línea duraba mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza y observaba a Sunset como si… se compadeciera.

-Debes estar triste todo el tiempo – musito Pinkie para luego volver al trabajo.

El resto de la clase la imitó, Sunset no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica de cabello alborotado le dijo, era estúpido, no estaba triste… todo el tiempo.

El olor a pan recién horneado se olía en el aire, esa dulce fragancia que tanto les encanta a los niños, aquellas bombas de azúcar y glaseado estaban listas, pero aún se podía observar los trágicos incidentes por los que más de un par pasaron al no sacar a tiempo sus pasteles del horno. Pero de entre todos esos postres destacaba una que era irregularmente grande, con una decoración sencilla y cubierto de betún rosa, su creadora, la mejor repostera y organizadora de fiestas de la escuela, no era inusual dicho resultado pues la chica trabajaba en una repostería.

Sunset observaba la masa de harina azucarada que su pareja había hecho, debía admitirlo, olía y se veía delicioso, por su parte había horneado un pequeño pastel de chocolate, no estaba mal en su opinión. Observa por segunda vez el pastel de Pinkie contemplando como la misma dueña con un enorme cuchillo lo partía a la mitad, sus ojos se expandieron de forma alarmante y no era para menos, el interior de aquel pastel se hallaba la creación de adán, de migue ángel.

 _-¡Santa mierda!_ – exclamó a sus adentros Sunset.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, otra vez la chica de ojos celestes los había sorprendido con su singular forma de cocinar, Sunset estaba perpleja, era culinariamente imposible, decoraciones externas era una cosa pero ¿internas? ¿Quién diablos podría hacer eso?

Un pedazo de pastel servido en un plato de plástico se posa delante de ella, Sunset alza la vista hacia la persona que se lo trajo, encontrándose con ojos tan azules como el cielo, Pinkie le dedico una brillante sonrisa y se fue a servir el resto del pastel dando saltos.

-¿Es algo inusual, no?

Sunset voltea a su lado derecho encontrándose con Twilight con un pedazo de pastel en sus manos.

-Pinkie siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco, siempre alegre y sonriente.

-Nadie puede ser feliz todo el tiempo – negó Sunset.

-Eso pensé yo hasta que llegue a esta escuela, pero desde que llegue aquí conocí lo que era la felicidad, lo que era la amistad.

-Si fuera tan sencillo…

-No tiene por qué serlo, porque francamente, no lo es. Yo no me llevaba bien con nadie pero las conocí a ellas.

-¿Las chicas con las que andas todo el tiempo?

-Así es.

-¿Ya termine tu tonta prueba?

-Aun no – dijo sonriente Sparkle entrelazando sus manos - ¿no vas a comer?

Sunset mira su rebanada de pastel y con algo de duda se lleva un trozo a su boca. Abre enormemente sus ojos, la textura era exquisita, suave pero firme, podía degustar una gran variedad de sabores que no estropeaban u opacaban a los otros, sino que hacia un balance, era sin duda el pastel más sabroso que haya probado en su vida. De forma involuntaria esboza una sonrisa a lo cual Twilight responde con una risa.

-¿Esta delicioso? – pregunta con ironía.

-Siento que me provocara diabetes – responde con el mismo humor.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír… o bromear.

-No soy un robot sin sentimientos – Sunset mira el pastel – sonrisas en un pastel.

-¡Es un buen título! – Dijo enérgicamente la repostera apareciendo de cabeza frente a ellas ganándose un grito por parte de ambas - ¿Qué?

Sunset y Twilight intercambian miradas, basto con un gesto de la de ojos violeta para hacerle entender que era lo usual, definitivamente no se acostumbraría a ello.

La clase terminó, tanto como Sunset como Twilight se dirigieron a la cafetería junto con Pinkie la cual saludaba efusivamente a todo el mundo, siendo estos devueltos con una sonrisa sincera, Shimmer observaba un tanto crédula y extrañada, por lo regular ella identificaba fácilmente cuando alguien estaba siendo falso a la hora de hablar pero este no era el caso, podía ver claramente los rostros alegres de las personas que veían a Pinkie ¿acaso la chica era sinónimo de felicidad?

Al llegar a la cafetería el trio fue recibido por el resto de las chicas que las esperaban en la mesa ubicada al centro, Sunset se disponía a sentarse en otro lado pero la mano de Twilight en su muñeca la detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No creo que quieran que me vean con ustedes – explicó Sunset.

-Tonterías – objeto Rainbow – pero a mí se me hace que lo tienes es vergüenza de haber perdido ante mí – dijo señalándose con el pulgar – yo también lo estaría, pero, claro, soy yo.

Sunset se sienta de golpe dándole una mirada desafiante a la deportista.

-Ignórala – aconsejó Applejack – cada vez que gana en algo se infla como pavo.

-Aun así quiero la revancha – desafió Sunset.

Las amigas comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había estado yendo durante la primera jornada, Sunset escuchaba en silencio, la verdad no le interesaban esas nimiedades, solo quería que el día terminara y volver a su vida, su rutinaria y algo solitaria vida. Sacude su cabeza frenéticamente, había tenido ese tipo de ideas toda la mañana desde su examen en clase de Discord, primero fue Twilight, luego Rainbow y por ultimo Pinkie, todas le habían dejado algo que pensar respectivamente, pero aun no formulaba que era lo que planeaba Twilight con mostrarle todo eso.

-¿Tu qué opinas Sunset? – le preguntó Rarity.

-¿Qué? – no estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Crees que Rainbow debería usar maquillaje más seguido? – replanteó la pregunta la modista.

-Ya te lo dije – dijo exasperada la de ojos cereza – no me gusta.

-No sea cuestión de gusto, sino de apariencia, ¿Cómo piensas gustarle a ese dios griego del futbol?

Rainbow se pone colorada. Sunset no dijo nada, nunca había tenido una conversación de ese tipo con nadie por lo cual se quedó en blanco sin saber que responder.

-Deja de fastidiar Rarity – reprendió la rubia.

-Oh, vamos, querida. Tú también necesitas algo para lucir delante de ese galán con el que sales.

-No salgó con nadie – grito AJ levantándose de su asiento ganándose la atención de la escuela entera, lentamente vuelve a su asiento cubriéndose con su sombrero su notorio cambio de color.

-¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan? – inquirió la de los ojos azules a Sunset.

-Yo no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas – contestó secamente.

-¿Entonces te gustas las chicas? – interrogó Pinkie ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte del resto.

-Tampoco, simplemente… olvídenlo –Sunset desvió su mirada.

Un gesto de Twilight les indico a sus amigas que pararan con el interrogatorio.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿no ocupabas una voluntaria para el taller de costura? – preguntó Twilight.

-Uf, así es, por desgracia mi modelo se enfermó y no he encontrado a alguien que la sustituya – se lamentó la de cabello índigo levando su antebrazo a su frente.

-Sunset no está inscrita a ningún taller, ella podría ayudarte – sugirió Twilight.

-Espera, no me metas… - Sunset estaba a punto de objetar pero entonces recordó el acuerdo que tenía con la de luces rosas – está bien – bufó molesta.

-¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! – agradecía enormemente la dramática modista.

Sunset rueda los ojos y hace una mueca con los labios.

A la hora acordada, Sunset, se dirigió al taller de costura, se ubicaba en un hala de la escuela algo alejada, al igual que la mayoría de los talleres, se había hecho ya de una impresión de la chica de cabello índigo el primer día que la conoció, ya ha visto a cientos de jóvenes interesadas y materialistas en su vida por lo que sabe cómo lidiar con ellas, aunque por muy poco grato que fuera para ella tenía que cumplir con aquella exigencia. Al entrar encontró a varios estudiantes, en su mayoría femeninos, en máquinas de coser, habiendo bocetos y repasando técnicas de costura, parecía absorto en su trabajo.

-¡Allí estas, querida! – dijo Rarity levantándose de su asiento, llevaba unas gafas de media luna rojos y un alfiletero en su muñeca derecha.

-¿Esto tardara mucho? – preguntó Sunset de forma seca y sin ganas.

-No mucho, pero antes necesito tus medidas.

Rarity le pide la chaqueta a Sunset y esta de mala gana se lo entrega, la modista observa con detenimiento de pies a cabeza a la peli fuego dando vueltas alrededor de ella como un lobo acechando a un conejo, eso la hacía sentir incomoda. Llevándola a un cuarto privado le pide que se desvista a lo cual accede con cierta duda, Rarity comienza su trabajo, con una cinta amarilla y un cuaderno de notas tomo las medidas de Sunset.

-Vaya, tienes un muy buen cuerpo – elogió la de ojos azules – es una lástima que no uses ropa que te favorezca más.

-No me interesa llamar la atención de esa manera – refutó Sunset.

-No es cuestión de llamar la atención, querida, es mostrar la belleza que uno lleva dentro hacia afuera, siempre busco que mis diseños reflejen la belleza interna de las personas.

-Solo son adornos y cosméticos lo que se ve.

Rarity curva sus labios.

-Los adornos son solo elementos para resaltar el brillante ser que las personas poseen, no para opacarlas.

Después de tomar las medidas ambas salen del cuarto, Sunset se sienta en una silla esperando a las siguientes indicaciones de la diseñadora. Rarity trabaja con precisión y rapidez, concentrada al cien por ciento, era algo admirable a los ojos de Shimmer, que alguien le ponga tanta dedicación, al cabo de unos minutos y con la ayuda de los otros miembros terminaron el producto.

-¡Listo! – dijo triunfante la de cabello índigo.

-¿Tan rápido? – dijo Sunset asombrada por la eficiencia y velocidad de los costureros.

-Así es, ven, vamos a probártelo.

Sunset vuelve a entrar junto con Rarity al cuarto para cambiarse, la de ojos azules fue la primera en salir, remueve las cortinas de un solo jalón revelando a la peli fuego ya cambiada. Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos con la imagen que tenían frente a ellos. Sunset llevaba puesto un vestido negro ceñido de un solo tirante, era largo y emanaba un leve brillo producto de pequeñas lentejuelas, relucía la increíble la figura que la chica poseía, la chaqueta ocultaba bastante a la personificación de afrodita en persona.

-¡Wow, Sunset, estas preciosa! – decía emocionada la modista mientras le daba el visto bueno.

Sunset voltea su mirada apenada para que no se percataran del leve rubor que se produjo en sus mejillas.

-El color te queda, te hace ver más adulta, pero creo que un naranja atardecer te quedaría mejor, contrastaría con tu cabello.

La emoción de la voz de Rarity se denotaba bastante, Sunset puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, no es que le molestara usar vestidos o algo por el estilo, pero no le gustaba que le aconsejaran de moda pues no era de sus prioridades, se miró en un espejo y se contempló de pies a cabeza, no estaba mal, le gustaba el diseño, era sencillo y le gustaba el color, hacía bastante tiempo que no usaba uno.

-Te lo puedes quedar – ofreció Rarity.

Sunset la mira sorprendida, ¿se lo estaba obsequiando? El vestido era de excelente calidad, aunque no fuera de diseñador o de marca mínimo podría venderse a unos 2000 bits, era absurdo, no podía aceptarlo.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo – rechazaba Sunset.

-Considéralo como un pago por tu ayuda querida, además está hecho a la medida – contrataco la modista.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar la peli fuego.

-…Porque puedo y quiero – contesto honestamente la de los ojos azules brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Sunset no supo que más decir, no sabía por qué pero podía sentir lo genuina generosidad de aquella chica, que a pesar de verse muy superficial y materialista tenía un corazón generoso, no sabía si era para comprarla y fingía consideración para engañarla o simplemente era una artimaña de Sparkle. La cabeza de Sunset daba vueltas tratando de descifrar la respuesta al enigma sin resultados y sin más opciones acepto el costoso regalo.

Después de aquella sesión de modelaje Rarity despidió a Sunset, invitándola de nuevo otra vez al taller para modelar, cosa que le pareció bien al resto de los miembros, pues más de uno quedo flechado por Sunset. Ahora la peli fuego se hallaba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la salida, casi no había estudiantes pues la mayoría se había ido a sus casas, cosa que agradeció mucho pues no quería que nadie la viera con la bolsa color pastel en donde llevaba el nuevo vestido, tendría inconvenientes a la hora de conducir su motocicleta.

En el estacionamiento pudo observar a un grupo de seis jóvenes sentados en la banqueta, usaban uniformes negros con detalles en verde neón, no tardó mucho en reconocer el emblema de la escuela, eran esos estudiantes delincuentes de la preparatoria Challeng. Era raro verlos por esta parte de la ciudad pues no salen mucho de su "territorio". El grupo se levantó de repente y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la escuela, sin saberlo, Sunset, los siguió, pues su curiosidad le dictaba que lo hiciera.

En la parte trasera de la escuela, junto a los campos, había un pequeño corral que albergaba a varios tipos de animales, conejos, gallinas, perros y gatos. Allí pudo observar a una chica de cabello rosa pálido alimentando a los pequeños animalitos, la pandilla se acercaba peligrosamente a la incauta joven que no percibía la presencia del grupo. Sunset se acerca a paso veloz sin hacer ruido con su arma paralizante en mano, deberás odiaba inmiscuirse en ese tipo de asuntos, pero para su sorpresa, justo cuando los jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar a chica voltea y sonríe al verlos.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron – musito la tímida chica.

-Solo hagamos esto de una vez – dijo de mala gana uno de los jóvenes.

Sunset veía anonadada el como aquel grupo de delincuentes trabajaba junto con la chica de cabello rosa dándole de comer a los animales, limpiando sus jaulas e incluso jugando con uno que otro, estaba confundida ¿no se suponía que los alumnos de esa escuela estaban enemistados con los de CH? justo en ese momento Fluttershy se percata de la presencia de Sunset y camina hacia ella.

-Hola Sunset – saluda con voz baja la amante de los animales - ¿Vienes a ayudar?

-Venia… pero creo que no es necesario – respondió Sunset pues su intención era darle una golpiza a un par de delincuentes y huir junto con la chica que tenía en frente.

-Nunca está de más la ayuda – dijo Fluttershy sin saber los verdaderos motivos por los cuales Shimmer se había acercado.

Sunset estaba a punto de objetar pero la mirada suplicante que poco a poco se transformaba en una de decepción en la chica de ojos calipso terminaron por convencerla, rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro respondió con una afirmativa que alegro mucho a la tímida joven frente a ella. No era nada complicado, solo alimentar a un par de animales y el hecho de que hubiera más gente ayudando lo facilitaba aún más, pero la duda del porque aquellos chicos la estaban ayudando.

-Oye, Fluttershy, ¿No? – realmente no se acordaba muy bien de su nombre, Discord había hablado de ella pero realmente no había puesto atención, solo sabía que le gustaban los animales.

-¿Sí? – respondió débilmente, como si dudara.

-¿Por qué ellos están aquí? – señaló Sunset al grupo de la escuela rival.

-¡Oh! Eso, es una historia muy graciosa. Yo caminaba por la calle cuando vi a unos chicos que no se veían muy bien, como si hubieran peleado recientemente, no pude simplemente ignorarlo así que fui a ayudar con lo que pude, al principio se negaron pero terminaron por ceder, al final resulto que eran alumnos de la preparatoria Challeng.

-Eso no explica el hecho de que estén aquí y ¡¿de dónde rayos sacas que una historia así es graciosa?! – exclamó la de los ojos turquesa.

Fluttershy se encoge de hombros y baja su cabeza como respuesta.

-Lo siento – musita débilmente.

-No te disculpes, perdón por guitarte – esta última frase sorprendió mucho a Sunset ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable? ¿Acaso la actitud pasiva de aquella chica tan cobarde la hacía comportarse así?

-No hay problema – dijo Fluttershy esbozando una sonrisa – bueno, como decía, después de llevarlos a la clínica de animales y curarlos ellos se fueron, hace unos días ellos vinieron a buscarme diciéndome que debían pagarme con algo por atenderlos, yo les dije que no era necesario pero ellos insistieron, ahora enos aquí.

-¡Solo lo hacemos para saldar una deuda! – grito uno de los jóvenes al escuchar el relato – solo eso y luego nos vamos.

Sunset no le parecía comprensible aquel acto, si bien era normal estar agradecido con alguien que te brinda la mano nunca había escuchado un caso como ese, pues por lo que sabía había un riña entre ambas escuelas, no era lógico. Después de aquello todos siguieron trabajando en silencio, fue un trabajo rápido gracias a la intervención de los estudiantes de la preparatoria rival, cada quien se fue por su camino siendo despedidos por la misma Fluttershy, un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas del grupo de varones que no pasó desapercibido por parte Shimmer pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Sunset, eres muy amable – agradeció Fluttershy.

-No, no lo soy, simplemente sucedió y ya – contestó secamente la de ojos turquesa.

-…Yo no creo eso – musito débilmente la amante de los animales ganándose una mirada directa de Sunset – lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato escondiéndose en sí misma.

-Deja de disculparte – refutó Sunset un poco cansada de la actitud cobarde la chica.

-Lo siento.

Sunset soltó un bufido y se restregó su mano por el rostro, era algo exasperante.

-Olvídalo, me voy.

-Espera – detuvo la marcha de Shimmer la tímida Fluttershy – me entere que peleaste con Rainbow.

-sí y ¿Qué?

-Si la buscas ella está en la cancha de futbol.

-Gracias por el dato – Sunset dio media vuelta lista para irse.

-No deberías tener miedo.

Sunset se gira abruptamente hacia Fluttershy, su expresión era de total ira, Fluttershy se tiró al suelo de rodillas y cubriendo con sus brazos su cabeza por reacción mientras temblaba del miedo, Sunset bufó y siguió su camino furiosa, ¿Quién diablos tiene miedo? Esa chica estaba loca, ella no huía, no era una cobarde, pero por algún motivo sentía que no se refería a ese tipo de cobardía.

Dirigiendo su camino hacia las canchas para encontrase con la deportista que según la misma iba a estar ocupada, ella si era una cobarde, huyó de su desafió y eso no lo perdonaría. Al llegar busco con la mirada a la chica de cabello multicolor, no demoró mucho en hallarla pues resaltaba mucho, pero no estaba sola, junto a ella, otro chica, más joven que ella probablemente de secundaria, practicaba con ella, no la pudo distinguir muy bien debido a la distancia pero llevaba el cabello corto y era de color purpura.

Las dos corrían entre unos conos anaranjado pateando un balón de soccer, la mayor corría con velocidad y precisión, mientras la menor luchaba por seguirle el paso inútilmente pues le tenía mucha ventaja, fue entonces que la pequeña tropieza con uno de los conos y cae al suelo, de inmediato, Rainbow, detiene su carrera y corre hacia la pequeña deportista, Sunset se acerca para escuchar lo que dicen.

-¿Estas bien Scoots? – preguntó preocupada la de los ojos cereza.

-Sí, eso ceo – respondió sobándose la rodilla la niña.

-Bien, vamos Scoots, todavía nos faltan tres sesiones más – decía con entusiasmo la chica de cabello multi colores.

-¡No tiene caso! – dijo exaspera da la más joven aun en el suelo – jamás seré como tú.

La tristeza y decepción eran notorias a pesar de la distancia en que Sunset observaba, conocía muy bien esa clase de rostros, lo veía todo el tiempo en personas que tiraba la toalla o se daban por vencido, por lo regular los veía en personas que ella humillaba.

-No te des por vencida – animaba la deportista brindándole su mano – sé que puede ser difícil igualarme pero no imposible.

El aire de arrogancia que rodeaba a Rainbow se olía a kilómetros, Shimmer rodo los ojos ante el semblante que la chica de ojos cereza portaba, no era tan diferente a la imagen que ella tenía de ella, ególatra, orgullosa, arrogante, la lista era larga.

-Me rindo, me voy a casa – Scootalo se levantó decida a marcharse y no era para menos, su más grande sueño era ser como la chica que tenía justo en frente pero era evidente que no lo conseguiría.

-¡Scootalo, espera! – exclamó Rainbow tratando de detenerla.

-¡¿Qué?! Dime una sola razón por la que debería quedarme, solo una – exigió la menor derramando un par de lágrimas.

Rainbow se quedó parada con expresión seria, tanto como Sunset como Scootalo esperaban las siguientes palabras de la atleta, pues marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de la más joven. Después de unos interminables Rainbow rompió el silencio.

-Porque eres mejor que yo – las oyentes quedaron asombradas ante la respuesta de la de cabello de colores – Scoots, a tu edad yo… no era tan buena, era muy bajita, sobre todo mis piernas, todo el mundo me menospreciaba y hacia a un lado por mi cuerpo pequeño, yo seguí adelante sin importar lo que dijeran, entrene duro hasta volverme lo que soy ahora y créeme cuando te digo esto, tu serás igual… no mucho mejor que yo.

Rainbow rompió la distancia que había entre ambas, con la mirada fija en aquellos brillantes y enrojecidos ojos por el llanto, Rainbow, le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su pequeña hermana menor.

-Te esperan grandes cosas pequeña y no dejare que tu ni nadie te menosprecien, pero si sientes dudas o miedo a fracasar puedes siempre venir conmigo, nunca te abandonare, es una promesa, Scoots.

La más joven se lanzó con los brazos abiertos ante su protectora y mayor fuente de admiración, era cierto, en sus momentos de mayor duda siempre podía contar con su invaluable y única amiga. Sunset observaba consternada la escena, lo había escuchado todo, sin poderlo evitar, la imagen de Discord brindándole su mano y apoyo en sus momentos de mayor necesidad surcaron por su mente, formulándose una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado allí?

Estaba atardeciendo, después de que la deportista y su protegida terminaron de entrenar, Sunset, decidió lo mismo. Subiendo a su vehículo recordó que había olvidado el bolso con el vestido en el corral de los animales, a toda prisa llegó al lugar sin encontrar a nadie, subiendo a su moto recorrió los alrededores de la escuela buscando a la amante d los animales, pues seguramente ella lo tendría, hubiera sido simple dejarlo y olvidarlo pero algo en ella le decía que no debía menospreciar aquella muestra de generosidad, maldijo una y mil veces, ese día todo está mal, ella, esas extrañas chicas, todo.

Por fortuna no demoro en encontrarla, la chica de cabello rosa se hallaba en la esquina de un parque ayudando a un pájaro a volver a su nido, estaba de ir a su encuentro pero vió como tres sujetos la rodeaban con miradas maliciosas, Sunset los reconoció, eran aquellos sujetos que trataron de atacar a Twilight el día anterior, por desgracia no podía aplicar la misma táctica del día anterior pues corría el riesgo de lastimar a Fluttershy, podría atacar e inmovilizar a uno con el factor sorpresa pero eso restaría a los otros, que si bien podría manejar a un malviviente no estaba segura si podría contra dos, menos protegiendo a aquella chica tan tímida al mismo tiempo.

Antes que Sunset pudiera decir o hacer algo más uno de los tipos fue derribado con una patada en la cabeza, todo sucedió tan rápido que Sunset apenas lo notó, lo siguiente que vio fue a un grupo de jóvenes lanzarse contra aquellos delincuentes que de inmediato se dieron a la fuga al verse superados, más fue la sorpresa al ver que los salvadores que aquella naturalista portaban los mismos uniformes que los sujetos que ayudaron a Fluttershy con sus animales.

Sunset observó como el que parecía el líder ayudaba a Fluttershy a levantarse, pues en el transcurso del ataque se había caído, era algo alto, de cabello color verde oscuro con algunas rayas verdes neón.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó el joven que dio inicio al ataque, ayudándola a levantarse.

-S-sí – musito Fluttershy.

-Debes tener más cuidado por donde andas – le regañó.

-Lo siento – dijo apenada agachando la cabeza.

-No lo hagas, te debía una.

-Pero… no te conozco – dijo con voz débil al verse rodeada por tantos hombres.

De entre el grupo salió uno que de inmediato Sunset y Fluttershy reconocieron, era aquel tipo que ella había auxiliado cuando estaba herido.

-Ayudaste a mi hermano menor, no sé cómo pagarte tu amabilidad.

-No fue nada – dijo nerviosa la amante de los animales mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo.

-Si lo fue, te estaré eternamente agradecido, cualquier cosa que quieras pídemela.

-No hay de que, agradezco mucho tu oferta pero lo único que hice fue ayudar a alguien en problemas al igual que lo hiciste tú, gracias.

Tras decir esto le dedico una tímida pero tierna sonrisa al grupo, Sunset pudo jurar ver una docena de flechas clavándose en el pecho e cada uno de la banda mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Tienes novio? – peguntó abruptamente uno de la banda.

-¿Eh?

El líder le dio una patada a su lacayo derribándolo.

-No molestes – se gira hacia Fluttershy y voltea abruptamente hacia sus compañeros – vámonos.

Sunset vio como el grupo se marchaba despidiéndose de Fluttershy con la mano a lo cual ella correspondía, aprovechando que ya no había nadie se acercó a ella aun sin sacar la escena pasada de su cabeza. La presencia de Sunset pasó desapercibida por la tímida joven que al ver que no estaba sola dio un fuerte gritó mientras se ponía de rodillas y cubría la cabeza.

-¡Tranquila, soy yo, cálmate! – decía Sunset alarmada por la reacción de la chica de cabello rosa.

-Oh… lo siento – se disculpó apenada la de ojos calipso.

-No es nada, solo vine por mi bolsa – señaló Sunset el objeto que llevaba Fluttershy.

-¿Esto? Lo siento, es que yo… tú te fuiste y no volvías… quería devolvértelo, lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte – dijo cansada la de cabello de fuego.

-Lo siento.

Sunset palmeo su rostro frustrada, definitivamente no había nadie cuerdo en esa escuela de raros.

-Como sea… ¿Por qué eres amable con todos?

-¿Qué?

-Te vi, esos chicos en definitiva son delincuentes, ayudaste a uno de ellos a pesar de que pudiste meterte en problemas… ¿Por qué?

-…Realmente no entiendo tu pregunta pero ¿Y por qué no?

Sencillo como abrupta, no tenía lógica para su cerebro, ella no ganaba nada con ello, solo perdía, ¿porque alguien haría algo así por personas que no conoce?, Amabilidad, hace mucho tiempo que no la ponía en práctica, se había vuelto desalmada de eso no cabía duda, era su escudo, su armadura, pero en el transcurso del día dicha protección se había ido desmoronando poco a poco. Frustrada consigo misma subió a su motocicleta arrebatándole la bolsa de sus manos y marchándose a toda prisa.

Era ridículo ¿Qué estaba pasando?, maldición, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Solo quería pensar por un momento, pero las imágenes de lo sucedido ese día no dejaban de proyectarse cual película en su cerebro. Más rápido, podía sentir su cabello ondear con ferocidad, quería dejar todas esas ideas atrás. Un semáforo en rojo, el rechinar de las ruedas y su marca en el asfalto por toda la calle, por poco no evita un automóvil que pasaba con considerable velocidad.

Recuperando el aliento se estacionó frente a un establecimiento que fácilmente uno identificaría como una repostería, su pulso se regulo al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejaba de bombear la adrenalina, eso había sido peligroso, demasiado, era consciente de lo útil que podía resultar una motocicleta, practica, rápida, económica pero también mortal, recordaba muy bien los consejos que Discord le había dado cuando le comento que quería comprar una, aun recordaba el rostro de su madre cuando la vio llegar en ella a su casa, fue único.

 **Flashback ~2 meses atrás.**

Sunset salía del aeropuerto, dio un larga inhalación para sentir el aire de su patria una vez más, muy diferente a lo que recordaba, no era que lo extrañara, por desgracia el destino siempre jugaba con ella y por razones ajenas y fuera de su control tuvo que volver a Equestria, su tierra natal… a quien engañaba, estaba allí por culpa suya, porque no pudo hacer la vista gorda, de dejar las cosas como estaban, pero no, la muy incauta tuvo que meterse en un lío que involucraba a un respetado maestro de la mejor escuela de Ponydelphia, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, aquel cerdo se lo merecía, si no fuera porque la detuvieron el pobre infeliz estaría comienzo por un tubo.

Suspirando con frustración negó con la cabeza, esa historia era punto y aparte, tuvo mucha suerte de no terminar en prisión o algo por el estilo, la deportación podía ser mala sobre todo porque ahora en su expediente presentaba antecedentes, si bien ganó el juicio eso no quitaba el hecho de que cualquier empresa viera la palabra _**Violenta**_ en su historial. Sin mejores opciones y debido a que aún era menor de edad a pesar de haberse emancipado tuvo que regresar a lo que una vez fue su hogar tiempo atrás.

Hacía dos años que no la veía, bien habían hablado un par de veces durante un par de veces y eso debido a la insistencia de lo que era su "madre", que para su desgracia ahora tenía que rendir cuentas debido a las condiciones del fiscal, ahora estaría bajo la supervisión de su madre adoptiva, sin embargo hay muchas lagunas legales que ella aprovecho, la primera fue seguir conservando su independencia, viviría sola, eso era una ganancia, los reportes que ella debía entregarle a ella se harían semanalmente y para su desgracia eso ameritaba encontrarse con ella y pasar un tiempo juntas, por fortuna no sería a diario, de otra forma prefería pasar dos años en alguna correccional.

Tomando un taxi le dio la dirección del puerto, allí la esperaba su amada motocicleta que mando por paquetería marítima, después de cerciorarse de que nada le faltara firmó el papel de recibido y tomó rumbo hacia la casa de Celestia, se había puesto en contacto con ella diciéndole que llegaría ese día, pero no confirmo una hora, no porque no supiera, más bien porque no quería que ella fuera por ella, ya no era más una niña, no era esa niña.

Sunset conducía con moderada velocidad pues no conocía aun las calles de la ciudad, le tomo cerca de una hora el llegar a la vivienda de Celestia, una zona residencial muy bella, no estaba ni cerca de lo que fue su última casa pues estas eran más sencillas y menos ostentosas que el departamento. No tardo en divisar las figuras de Celestia y para sorpresa de ella de Luna, la esperaban fuera de la casa de la mayor, la cara de asombro y terror reflejada en el rostro de la actual directora le dio una gran satisfacción, lo único que hubiera deseado era tomarle una foto.

Estacionando la moto frente a ellas encaró a su tutora, la cual puso una expresión inmutable, pudieron ser minutos u horas, pero ambas estaban allí, paradas frente a la otra sin decir nada pero a la vez tanto, muchas cosas en sus corazones que querían explotar y hacerle entender el pesar por el que pasaban, una por un lado el inmenso desprecio que le tenía y otra arrepentimiento.

-Buenos días, madre – escupió Sunset.

-Hija – devolvió Celestia de una manera más cordial.

-Me alegro verte de nuevo – dijo Luna notando la tensión que se había generado.

-Diría lo mismo pero estaría mintiendo – dijo con sequedad la peli fuego.

Luna estaba a punto de contestarle pero es detenida por su hermana.

-me alegro que hayas – dijo con genuinidad la educadora – puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas.

-Gracias por la oferta pero ya conseguí un departamento en el centro.

-No tienes que hacerlo, eres más que bienvenida.

-La oferta es tentadora pero la rechazare – dijo con altanería la de ojos turquesa – si quieres compañía búscate un novio o un gato.

-¡Sunset! – exclamó Luna más que furiosa.

-No quiero oír nada de alguien que quiso deshacerse de su propia hermana solo por sentirse frustrada de los logros que ella no pudo conseguir.

-Suficiente – sentencio Celestia.

-Descuida, ya me iba – dijo Sunset volviendo a su vehículo – envíame los detalles del amparo por correo, empezare a buscar alguna escuela que quede cerca.

-Puedes asistir a CH, serás muy bien recibida.

-Lo que sea, nos vemos.

Sunset salió disparada lejos de ambas hermanas, definitivamente salió como ella esperaba, la detestaba, detestaba aquella forma de ser y actuar de su madre.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Después de aquello Sunset recorrió la ciudad para conocerla, terminando en CH al fin de cuentas y ahora se encontraba metida en ese dilema existencial, durante el transcurso de ese día había tenido más conflictos con ella misma que en todos sus años de vida, primero fue la derrota que sufrió contra Twilight en el examen, posteriormente contra Rainbow, luego la extraña clase de cocina con aquella hiperactiva chica, la petición de Rarity y su generosidad, rematando con lo que le sucedió con Fluttershy hace un rato y de nuevo con aquella arrogante chica adicta al deporte que resulto tener un gran corazón y espíritu noble, de hecho… todas lo tenían, ella con los años había podido diferenciar de alguien sincero de un hipócrita, pero su cabeza era un caos, no podía pensar con claridad, odiaba no tener el control sobre sí misma.

Se sentó en la acera poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, no había pasado por algo así desde… desde que era una niña, el dolor, la incertidumbre, la vulnerabilidad, todo eso estaba regresando ¿Cómo era posible que en menos de una semana todas sus barreras y esquemas creados por ella misma fueran puestas a pruebas de forma tan brutal? Se llevó ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de aminorar el daño que estaba sufriendo su corteza cerebral al tratar de procesar todos esos sentimiento y emociones que ella misma había jurado no volver a sentir.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto una voz femenina con acento campirano.

Sunset levanta la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos verdes llenos de compasión, la dueña de ellos era bien conocida por ella, era la vaquera que acompañaba al grupo de Twilight, Applejack, si mal recordaba, la verdad le daba igual, había tenido suficiente con las demás y no deseaba sentirse más confundida consigo misma.

-No, no lo estoy – respondió secamente para cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación futura, mandándole una invitación directa a la rubia de largarse de allí.

-Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama – se mofó la vaquera tomando asiento a su lado.

-Tal vez no debí haberme levantado.

-Twilight nos comentó como es que la salvaste de aquellos delincuentes – dijo con vos serena.

Sunset abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras miraba entre una mezcla de asombro y miedo a la rubia.

-¿Dijo algo más? – preguntó en un tono de alarma.

-No, solo eso ¿pasó algo más?

-…No.

-Eres una buena persona.

-No me conoces.

-No hace falta, si alguien ayuda a un desconocido simplemente porque sí entonces no puede ser malo.

-Fue una estupidez.

-Pero aun así lo hiciste… Sunset ¿deberás golpeaste a un profesor?

Parte de Sunset presentía que ellas sabrían algo sobre eso, después de todo era uno de los tantos rumores que se contaban de ella, pero a diferencia de los otros este tenía cierto grado de verdad.

-¿Qué dirías si respondiera que si? – pregunto con sarna la peli fuego.

La respuesta la conocía, pero eso no evito que se sorprendiera de escucharla de boca de Shimmer era distinto, al cabo de unos segundo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a la vez que se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Bueno… lo primero que diría seria ¿Qué hizo ese maestro para merecerse tal castigo?

-No tiene caso, no importa los motivos razones, lo hecho, hecho esta, no se puede remediar –dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Estabas protegiendo a alguien ¿verdad? – dijo con seguridad AJ sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Sunset quedó muda, estática, miró atónita a los ojos verdes de la rubia, nadie sabía sobre ello, ni siquiera Discord, así que no era posible que alguien pudiera saber eso.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó intrigada.

-Solo intuí, Sunset, debo decir que te juzgue muy rápido y te pido disculpas por ello, cuando nos conocimos pensé que serias una serpiente en la bota, pero después de lo que pasó con Twilight comprendí que tu realmente no eres así, llámalo sexto sentido pero se reconocer cuando una persona está siendo sincera y no, y desde el principio supe que algo en ti no lo era.

Sunset digería las palabras de Applejack, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué no era sincera? Pero ¿sincera con quién? ¿Con los demás o con ella misma? Applejack rio levemente al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Sunset.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Sunset molesta.

-Te estas ahogando con un vaso de agua, todo el mundo se cuestiona sobre quiénes son, como los percibe el mundo, como se perciben ellos mismos, entenderse a uno mismo de por sí ya es complicado, no le des vueltas al asunto, si quieres una respuesta mira a tu alrededor.

Sunset mira a su alrededor sin ver nada en particular.

-No veo nada.

-Eso es porque tienes cerrados los ojos.

-No entiendo las metáforas del campo.

Applejack e levanta y le tiende su mano a Sunset, ella acepta con cierta duda y con una fuerza sorprendente para una chica es levantada de un solo tirón, si soltarla de la mano la guía hacia la ventana del establecimiento y la invita a ver el interior. Dentro del lugar había varios jóvenes sentados en mesas mientras eran atendidos por una sonriente Pinkie, debido al cristal no podían escuchar nada pero se notaba claramente que los clientes reían cada vez que Pinkie decía algo.

-Pinkie será una chica muy introvertida, sin ningún concepto sobre el espacio personal y podrá ser rara en ocasiones, pero ella es sincera con lo que hace y dice, la felicidad de los demás, eso es lo que busca, tal vez lo veas como un chiste pero ella se toma muy en serio, ser ella misma mientras le saca una sonrisa a alguien, esa es Pinkie Pie.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy yo misma?

-No en realidad, definitivamente eres una chica con un fuerte carácter, pero tienes un fuerte sentido de la justicia y el deber, lo demostrarte frente a Twilight, pero alejas a los demás de ti, seguramente porque tienes miedo de ser lastimada, desconozco tu pasado o por lo que tuviste que haber sufrido para ser así, pero te diré que nadie, absolutamente nadie quiere estar solo.

Las palabras de Applejack hacían eco en la mente de Sunset, era cierto, todo ese tiempo estuvo huyendo, huyendo del miedo a ser lastimada por alguien querido otra vez, ser traicionada, si bien no podía olvidar o perdonar a aquellos que la dañaron.

-Siempre que tengas algún problema pide ayuda, eso no te hará más débil – dijo Applejack mientras le guiñaba una ojo.

Antes de que Sunset volviera a decir algo el teléfono de la vaquera comienza a sonar, esta lo contesta con una radiante sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola, si, voy para allá, no tardo, nos vemos – cuelga el teléfono y mira a Sunset que le dedicaba una sonrisa suspicaz y picara.

-¿Tú novio? – inquirió la peli fuego.

-Jeje, no – dijo nerviosa la de ojos verdes.

-¿Pero quisieras?

-…No le digas a nadie, el asunto es un poco complicado.

-¿Tanto como para ocultárselo a tus amigas? ¿Qué paso con la sinceridad?

-Y allí mi dilema – rio Applejack.

-Descuida, no soy una persona chismosa que se mete en los asuntos de los demás.

-T lo agradezco, nos vemos luego Sunset, ojala encuentres la respuesta que buscas.

Applejack se marcó dejando a Sunset frente a Sugar Cube Corner, los pensamientos de Shimmer la llevaron a los eventos que ocurrieron durante todo el día, su encuentro con cada una de las amigas de Twilight, lo que aprendió de cada una: lealtad, generosidad, amabilidad, alegría, sinceridad, elementos básicos para la convivencia humana que se llevaba a cabo entre ese singular grupo que en sí eran tan diferentes no quitaba el hecho de que eran muy unidas entre ellas.

Eran cerca de las 8:00 PM, Twilight se encontraba rumbo a su casa después de pasar parte del día ayudando en la biblioteca, se preguntaba cómo es que le habría ido a Sunset. casi por arte de magia la aludida aparece estacionando su moto en seco a un lado de la fanática de los libros provocándole un buen susto. La dueña del vehículo bajo y casi se arranca el casco en su afán de librarse de él, se veía algo molesta y agitada.

-¿Sunset? – llamó Twilight

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? – cuestiona molesta la peli fuego.

-¿Qué busco? – inquiere confundida.

-No te hagas la ilusa conmigo – dice enojada la de ojos turquesa, los cuales ardían como dos soles.

-No entiendo.

-Durante todo el día lo has hecho, primero me vencen tú y esa marimacha, luego me dan una clase de moral con aquellas frívolas amantes de la atención y por ultimo para rematar envías a una hippie y una campirana a darme consejos, pero te diré esto, no va a funcionar, pues descubrí tu plan y usar a tus amigas no funcionara.

Sunset inhalo fuertemente después de terminar su monólogo, había buscado a Twilight por todos lado para encararla, para decirle todo lo que había descubierto, por poco caía en el juego pero era demasiado lista. Twilight saca una libreta de su mochila para luego analizarla, Sunset mira curiosa que era eso, tal vez un itinerario.

-Me pregunto que salió mal – se cuestionó Twilight.

-¿Qué?

-Veras mi plan era este – Twilight le muestra su libreta a Sunset, observa una serie de ecuaciones y dibujos sin sentido y al final un resultado en donde se mostraba la palabra amigos – después del examen pensé que estarías molesta, te acercaría a mis amigas, después de clases estudiaremos juntas y para el final del día seriamos amigas, incluso prepare temas de conversación en ficheros.

Acto seguido Twilight saca los mencionados ficheros donde venían imágenes al reverso, una motocicleta, una chaqueta de cuero y química, acto seguido arroja todo eso junto con su libreta al bote de basura más cercano.

-Un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo – se lamentó Twilight.

-Pero tú… tus amigas… tú dijiste que siguiera tu plan.

-En parte fue así, pero después de que te fuiste con Rarity no te volví a encontrar, pensé que te habías cansado e ido ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Sunset cayó al suelo de rodillas completamente avergonzada, no había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, sus conclusiones apresuradas le habían hecho una mala jugada, sin más ánimos y con todo la intención de acabar con todo eso le contó todo lo que pasó durante el transcurso del día después de que se separó de Twilight.

-Parece que te divertiste – dijo alegremente la mejor estudiante de la escuela.

-Ni lo menciones – dijo cansada la peli fuego.

-Ahora que nos conoces ¿Qué piensas de nosotras?

-Que son un grupo raro, con miembros raros y vidas raras y yo soy más rara por hablarles.

Twilight suelta una risa nerviosa, definitivamente si eran algo extrañas y no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-Incluso yo estoy sorprendida – dijo Reflexiva la de ojos violeta – nuestras personalidades, gustos y metas son distintas, pero a pesar de eso somos muy unidas, cada una me enseño algo muy importante que atesoró desde el fondo de mi corazón, me enseñaron lo que es la amistad.

Sunset miro al cielo sentándose en el piso recargándose hacia atrás poniendo sus brazos de apoyo, amistad, no recordaba tener un amigo salvo Discord, deberás tenían razón, estaba sola, estaba triste todo el tiempo, tenía miedo, que triste vida. Twilight le tiende su mano, Sunset sigue con la mirada una trayectoria desde la mano de Twilight hasta sus ojos, esos destellantes ojos que brillaban como estrellas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó deseando mucho la respuesta.

-Solo quiero tu amistad.

Ese día fue un antes y un después en su vida, decidida en ese momento a intentarlo de nuevo, a confiar y creer en los demás otra vez, abrirse a otras personas y darles esa oportunidad que ella misma se negaba, pues parte de ella también lo deseaba, salir de las sombras, ya no sentir frio, no estar sola, daría ese salto de fe, se arriesgaría con ese nuevo concepto llamado amistad. Sabía que no lo haría sola, por fortuna frente a ella se hallaba un guía, alguien que le daba su mano sin vacilar y sin ninguna condición, su salida, su primer amiga, quien diría que el futuro tenía sus propios planes para ambas.

 **HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, DEBIDO A SITUACIONES REFERENTES A MI EDUCACIÓN ESTUVE AUSENTE POR CASI UN MES, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO EXTRA LARGO, 13,000 PALABRAS, UN RECORD PERSONAL PARA MI, LOS DEJO PARA QUE COMENTES Y UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ESPERARON ESTA HISTORIA CON CARIÑO Y ANSIAS, NO PIENSO ABANDONARLA PERO TAMBIEN TENGO OTROS PROYECTOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTRO, CHAO**


	4. Apuntando a la victoria

**Capítulo 4: Apuntando a la victoria.**

 **Hola queridos lectores, lamento la demora, por más que me guste esta historia también tengo otros proyectos en los que trabajar, aunque ya voy a acabar con uno pronto, espero que lo disfruten.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Twilight le mostró a Sunset una alternativa para su vida, mostrándole que puede volver a creer y confiar en los demás, de ser más abierta con otros. si bien la actitud de la joven de ojos turquesa no tuvo un cambio súbito si se notaba la diferencia cuando hablabas con ella, sin embargo la fama que ya había adquirido durante sus primeros días en la escuela no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana y eso lo sabía muy bien, pero no haría nada por remediarlo o al menos no haría un sobre esfuerzo por corregir sus acciones pasadas, le bastaba estar con aquella chica intelectual y desquiciante que le había mostrado la amistad en su más pura y sincera esencia.

La peli fuego aún seguía en riña con Celestia, pero se comportaba menos hostil en su presencia, cosa que la directora agradeció mucho a Twilight y sus amigas, que en si no era mucho era un gran avance y confiaba plenamente que con el tiempo se fueran volviendo cada vez más cercanas. Sin embargo ahora la de ojos turquesa estaba enfadada con Discord, le había contado a Twilight cosas que no le concernían, si bien todo fue para bien eso evitaba que se sintiera un poco traicionada por su viejo amigo, aunque no duro mucho cuando este llego con un delicioso pastel de chocolate con relleno de cereza, el favorito de Shimmer.

Lentamente Sunset se fue integrando cada vez más al grupo, adaptándose a sus singulares miembros, ayudaba a Fluttershy al con el cuidado de los animales de la escuela y del refugio al que servía como voluntaria, visitaba seguido la repostería en la que trabajaba la hiperactiva Pinkie Pie, tenía una que otra sesión de entrenamiento con Rainbow Dash pues la peli fuego estaba decidida en vencerla en al menos alguna disciplina, aunque, como era de esperarse, no le resultaba tan fácil, Applejack resulto ser una buena consejera en momentos de dudas, alguien que te hable con la verdad nunca estaba de más y ella lo agradecía mucho.

Pero si con alguien era que se llevaba mejor era la líder y principal miembro de la pandilla, Twilight y ella se habían vuelto muy unidas en ese breve lapso de tiempo, el compartir clases les ayudaba de gran manera, compartían gustos y pasiones similares, además de poder tener una conversación con alguien de su mismo intelecto pues difícilmente alguien podía seguirles el ritmo en una conversación "científica" como la denominaron las amigas de la chica de ojos violeta. Para ambas era algo maravilloso, Twilight sentía una gran comodidad al estar junto a Sunset y el sentimiento era reciproco, compartían una con la otra sobre cosas personales, más aun la de cabello bicolor, si bien había superado ciertas barreras que le impedían socializar eso no evitaba que sus antiguos demonios la dominaran aun.

El cambio en Sunset no fue lo único que no pasó desapercibido, cierta chica rubia de ojos verdes había tenido cierta extraña actitud durante los últimos días y a pesar de los esfuerzos del grupo la vaquera se negó a revelar de que se trataba pero ya especulaban que se trataba de algún chico que su amiga había puesto el ojo, algo alentador para ellas pues nunca había dado señas de tener intereses de ese tipo, era gratificante que estuviera enamorada y por ello decidieron que fuera ella la que tomará la decisión de contarles quien era el afortunado.

Applejack no fue la única que tuvo un suceso interésate esa semana, el humor de Spike había mejorado considerablemente, la preocupación de Twilight había desaparecido por completo, nunca había visto a su hermano tan deprimido en su vida, mucho menos actuado como lo hizo hace algunos días, era reconfortante el verlo feliz, riendo, no quiso indagar sobre qué fue lo que lo puso tan melancólico.

Las cosas iban bien en Canterlot high, Twilight caminaba tranquila por los pasillos con un par de libros sostenidos contra su pecho, los estudiantes iban y venían dándole un saludo ocasional, una pancarta color azul en el techo capto su atención, en letras doradas se hallaba escrito "¡Vamos Woderbolts!", era cierto, durante toda la semana los estudiantes estuvieron muy emocionados debido al encuentro que se daría el sábado contra sus más grandes rivales, la preparatoria Cristal, si bien su relación había mejorado con la escuela eso no evitaba que se emocionaran cada vez que competían la una con la otra, según sabía los equipos que se batirían eran los de baloncesto, tanto femenil como varonil.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estas emocionada también?

La voz era inconfundible, la mencionada volteo encontrándose con Rainbow vistiendo el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto y un balón en su brazo derecho.

-Sabes que no soy muy fanática a los deportes Rainbow – le aclaró la amante de los libros.

-Lo sé, pero eso no debe ser un impedimento para que explote el espíritu escolar – dijo de forma anima la de cabello multi color mientras hacía girar el balón sobre su dedo índice mientras llevaba su mano libre a su cadera.

Twilight entorna los ojos, era típico de su amiga emocionarse con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el deporte.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, recuerda que el fuerte de la preparatoria Cristal es el baloncesto, por cierto ¿Qué haces con ese uniforme, no pertenecías al club de futbol?

-Así es, el equipo de baloncesto femenil solicito mi apoyo durante el partido después de mi gran demostración en clase de educación física – dijo con soberbia la de ojos cereza – si bien prefiero el soccer no perdería la oportunidad de jugar contra nuestros más fuertes rivales, aunque solo sea por este partido, pues el torneo de futbol iniciara pronto.

-Vaya, cuentas con todo mi apoyo Dash.

-Eso espero, quiero verlas a ustedes en la gradas gritando mi nombre este sábado – decía Rainbow con emoción.

-Faltan dos días aun – el sonido de la campana interrumpió la conversación – bueno, me tengo que ir, suerte, nos vemos luego Rainbow.

Ambas amigas se despidieron con la mano dirigiéndose cada quien a su respectiva clase.

Twilight entró al aula tomando asiento junto a Sunset, para fortuna de la recién llegada el profesor aún no se presentaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió Sunset.

-Me detuve a medio camino para hablar con Rainbow, está muy entusiasmada con el partido de este fin de semana.

-Esa adicta al deporte nunca tiene suficiente, solo su ego lo supera.

Twilight le recrimina con la mirada pero no puede evitar a la vez soltar una leve risa, era bien conocida esa actitud en la deportista pero ya había aprendido a lidiar con ello. Justo en ese momento entra el profesor para dar inicio a las clases, si bien a Twilight le hubiera gustado seguir conversando con su nueva amiga tenía que cumplir con una de sus principales responsabilidades, ser una estudiante.

Durante el resto del día no ocurrió nada nuevo ni emocionante, las monótonas y tediosas clases, las locuras de algún estudiante, la voz de la directora Celestia por el alto parlante, todo fue normal y perfecto. Twilight caminaba junto a Sunset rumbo a la salida, habían quedado de verse con las chicas en Sugar cube a petición de Pinkie para poder armar una pancarta para apoyar a Rainbow en su partido. Ambas jóvenes estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral de la escuela cuando una voz masculina las detiene.

-Twilight – se escucha una voz a lo lejos proveniente al pasillo.

La mencionada se da vuelta observando como Flash corría hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo ella también sonríe pero de forma más tímida. Sunset observa la reacción de Twilight ante el chico el cual se paró justo en frente de ellas recuperando el aliento.

-Uf… Twilight… te estaba buscando – decía de manera entrecortada el guitarrista.

-Hola, Flash – dice nerviosa la de ojos violetas - ¿Cómo estás?

Sunset analiza la situación frente a ella, el comportamiento de Twilight no era el usual, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y todavía tenía esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, no le tomo mucho llegar a la conclusión de que la amante de los libros sentía cierta atracción por aquel chico.

-Bueno… te veo luego, Twilight, parece que tienes algo que hacer primero.

Tan rápido como Sunset terminaba la oración se retiró de la escuela a una buena velocidad, Twilight observó extrañada la actitud de la peli fuego, pues ni tiempo de despedirse le dio. El carraspeo del chico de cabello azul la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Perdón, Flash, ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

-No, no es eso… veras, es que no te he visto en todo este tiempo, he estado ocupado con la banda y tú con tus amigas y casi no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar – el rostro del chico tenía cierto rastro de rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

Twilight hizo memoria de la última vez que hablaron, las palabras _mejores amigas_ hizo eco en su cabeza. Un aire incomodo los rodeó a ambos, Flash ya no estaba seguro de que decir y Twilight solo quería retirarse.

-Bueno, ya lo hiciste, nos vemos luego – Twilight no quería ser cortante pero estar frente a ese músico la volvía un manojo de nervios, malditas hormonas adolescentes.

-¡Espera! – dice alarmado Sentry tomando a Twilight de la muñeca.

Twilight detiene su marcha y mira directo los ojos azules del chico que provocaba que su ritmo cardiaco y respiración se pararan sin ninguna explicación, estaba a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento del joven, ansiosa, esa era la palabra.

-No solo quería hablarte, la verdad es que quería pedirte que… si tú quieres.

Twilight espera ansiosa que el chico terminará la oración, pero al notar que el pobre al parecer sufría de un colapso nervioso decidió arriesgarse y terminar la oración por él.

-¿Salir contigo? – inquirió dudosa la intelectual.

-¡Sí! – dijo emocionado Flash, tras unos breves segundo recupera su semblante – claro, si quieres.

-Me encantaría – dijo maravillada la chica de luces rosas.

-Que bien, excelente, entonces ¿podrías hoy? – decía con entusiasmo el guitarrista.

-Hoy voy a verme con mis amigas para hacer pancartas para Rainbow Dash – dijo afligida la amante de la literatura.

-Oh – respondió con desgano el músico - ¿Y mañana?

-Mañana estaría bien.

-¡Fantástico! Entonces no vemos luego, hasta mañana Twilight – Flash empezó a caminar de espaldas sin dejar de ver por un segundo a Sparkle, lo que ocasionó que chocara con el conserje.

Twilight rio por lo bajo y se despidió con un saludo de Flash, la emoción la invadía, Flash la había invitado a salir, no podía esperar a contarle a sus amigas sobre ello, sería su primera cita. El cerebro de Twilight comenzó a maquinar un millón de futuros escenarios del cómo sería su cita con aquel chico que le robaba los suspiros.

* * *

Al llegar a sugar cube corner la dueña le indicó que las demás estaban en la habitación de Pinkie preparándose para el juego de Rainbow, al subir las escaleras comenzó a escuchar el bullicio que sus amigas tenían dentro de la habitación de la de cabello rosa alborotado.

-¡Por última vez, Pinkie Pie! – Se escuchó la voz de la modista – no decoraremos la pancarta con sabores de helado.

-¿Y porque no? – Se quejó la dueña de la habitación – si lo hacemos de los siete colores todo el mundo sabrá que apoyamos a nuestra querida Dashie.

-No creo que sea posible hacer una pancarta con helado – dijo dudosa la vaquera.

Twilight abre la puerta de la habitación encontrando a sus amigas sentadas en círculo en el suelo examinando una hojas con posibles diseños, la atención del grupo se centró en la recién llegada, un brillo en los ojos se apodero de cada una como si la solución acabara de entrar por la puerta.

¡Twilight! – exclamaron todas al unísono mientras jalaban a la mencionada dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? – preguntó sorprendida la chica de ojos violeta.

-No logramos ponernos de acuerdo con el diseño de la pancarta – musitó Fluttershy.

-Es mi pancarta – dijo Rainbow haciendo referencia al "mi" – así que quiero que sea esta.

Rainbow le pasa a Twilight una hoja con su diseño, una pancarta azul que decía "Go Rainbow", la primera palabra estaba en letras doradas con un rayo atravesando la "o" mientras que las letras de su nombre tenían la forma de llamas de los siete colores del arcoíris dándolo un toque bastante asombroso, en realidad Twilight no le hallaba lo malo a diferencia de la pancarta de helado de Pinkie.

-No le veo lo malo – dictaminó Twilight.

-¡Se los dije! – dijo Rainbow triunfante.

-¿Sabes que esta ególatra quiere que las letras literalmente en llamas mientras un rayo paso por la "o"? – le dijo Applejack a Twilight señalando con su pulgar a su amiga.

-… ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? – le preguntó Twilight al resto.

En ese mismo momento Twilight se percata que Sunset no se hallaba presente, lo cual la extraño mucho pues había salido antes que ella.

-Chicas ¿han visto a Sunset?

-Creímos que vendría contigo – habló Pinkie mientras preparaba un molde para su pancarta.

-No, ella salió antes que yo porque me quede a hablar con Flash.

De inmediato las chicas hacen un lado las hojas y ponen cojines en el suelo tomando a continuación cada una un sitio atentas a lo que su amiga les estaba a punto de contar, Twilight toma asiento en uno de ellos anticipando la ansiedad de sus amigas por saber que ocurría entre ella y el guitarrista pues por sus caras era notorio que se morían de la curiosidad.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa pero me invitó a salir – dijo Twilight sin más ni menos.

Mientras tanto en el establecimiento, los señores Cake estaba atendiendo unos pedidos cuando un agudo grito proveniente de la planta de arriba les llegó de sorpresa causando que dejaran caer las órdenes, que más de un cliente se atragantara con sus bebidas que un auto que pasaba frente al establecimiento se estampara contra un hidrante.

Twilight sentía que sus tímpanos retumbaban como dos amplificadores mientras un "pip" zumbaba en ellos, le tomó unos segundos el recobrar el sentido mientras que sus amigas seguían gritando, en menor medida, de la emoción.

-¡Que emoción Twilight! – Decía exaltada la modista – por fin tú príncipe azul y tú tendrán su mágico encuentro.

-Ya era hora – decía Rainbow mientras le daba levemente con el codo a la intelectual.

-Me alegro mucho por ti – musito Fluttershy.

-En hora buena – decía Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Yo pensé que no tendría los huevos – dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba dinero de su bolso y se lo daba a su caimán bebe.

-Solo es una cita chicas – decía en manera de reproche una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Twilight – no es que nos vayamos a casar o algo así.

-¿No lo ves, querida? – Habló Rarity como si fuera más que obvio – es obvio que te pedirá que seas su novia.

El color de Twilight cambió a escarlata es tiempo recort, sus orejas le ardían y su corazón parecía caballo de rodeo pateando una jaula, su capacidad del habla se había ido junto con su cerebro a júpiter y no parecían volver dentro de poco, al ver la reacción de su amiga el resto del grupo suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Ay, Twilight, eres tan tierna – decía Rainbow secando una lágrima de sus ojos.

-Mira quien habla - espeto Pinkie.

-¿En serio es tan obvio? – cuestionó Twilight, pues no creía que esa fuera realmente la razón – es cierto que hemos salido un par de veces pero… nunca ha pasado nada.

-Sentry es un chico dulce y considerado – explicó Applejack – es obvio que no haría nada osado que pudiera alejarte, de seguro el chico se moría de ganas de estar contigo desde el momento que te vio.

-¿De veras lo crees? – dijo Twilight con poca confianza sobando su brazo derecho.

-¿De veras tienes tan mala imagen de ti? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Twilight giro su cabeza encontrándose a la chica de ojos turquesa y cabello bicolor recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Perdón por entrar sin avisar pero nadie respondía – se disculpó Sunset mientras entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No hay problema, bienvenida Sunset – dijo Pinkie mientras ponía otro cojín para Sunset.

-No es que piense mal de mí – contestó Twilight a la pregunta de Sunset, si bien le interesaba en donde había estado el tema de su cita aún estaba demasiado fresco para ser dejado de lado – es que… él…

-Te sientes intimidada por lo atractivo, popular y asombroso que es ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Sunset no pudieron ser más exactas.

-Sí, quiero decir mírenme, soy una rata de biblioteca sin ningún sentido de la moda, además no tengo atributos físicos que resalten, por DIOS, MIREN MI CABELLO, ES TAN SIMPLE, NO ME ESFUERZO EN MEJORAR MI APARIENCIA ¿CÓMO ALGUIEN COMO FLASH PUEDE FIJARSEEN ALGUIEN COMO YO?

Para ese punto del monologo, Twilight había perdido los estribos dejando que su lado nervioso y neurótico se apoderara de ella, sus amigas sabían que difícilmente podía sacar a Twilight de ese estado, eran la prueba viviente de ellos, por lo regular era su hermano Spike el que lograba calmarla así que era muy usual llamarlo en esas situaciones, pero antes de que alguna pudiera hacer o decir algo un ruido seco y sonoro se hizo escuchar por las cuatro paredes dejando a las presentes con la boca abierta.

Twilight tenía la cara volteada hacia un lado, un notorio y chillón rojo estaba pintado en su mejilla, la razón: la mano de Sunset. Shimmer se hallaba frente a ella con la mano aun extendida en el aire mientras miraba de forma recriminatoria a la recién víctima de su mano. Twilight se llevó su mano a su mejilla lastimada y giro su cabeza hacia la responsable del ardor de esta, nunca en su vida la habían abofeteado, ni siquiera sus padres, si bien fue golpeada en el pasado por Rainbow una cachetada era más significativa.

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a menospreciarte de esa forma – sentenció Sunset de forma amenazadora mientras tomaba el rostro de Twilight para obligarla a verla a los ojos – era la persona más lista, dulce y gentil que jamás haya conocido, eres una chica espectacular y cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte, así que nunca, por ningún motivo vuelvas a denigrarte, porque eres hermosa Twilight y nunca dudes de ello.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser, nunca le nadie le había dicho cosas tan hermosas en su vida salvo sus padres, que alguien le dijera eso le hacía sentir un calor en su pecho que jamás había sentido. Omitiendo lo de la bofetada estaba contenta, realmente mucho, pues se alegraba que alguien viera dichas cualidades en ella. En ningún momento dejo de ver a los ojos de Sunset, destellaban cual dos soles en pleno apogeo, eran hipnóticos, nunca los había visto con tanto detenimiento.

-Ejem – carraspeo Applejack llamando la atención y rompiendo el momento – creo que eso fue algo drástico.

-Y que lo fue – dijo Fluttershy corroborando lo dicho por su amiga pues hasta a ella le dolió la tremenda cachetada que le propino Sunset a Twilight.

-¿Alguien sintió esa tención? – peguntó Pinkie levantando la mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sunset, cariño – dijo Rarity – aunque su método para darlo a entender fue un poco ortodoxo.

Sunset por fin reaccionó y al notar la cercanía que tenía con el rostro de Twilight se precipitó a separarse de ella como si esta fuese radioactiva.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Sunset que aun sentía cierto calor en sus dedos por el golpe que le dio a Twilight.

-No hay problema, solo me alegro que no me lo hayas pintado el ojos de morado – bromeó Twilight.

-¿Jamás lo olvidaras? – inquirió Rainbow recordando el cómo había golpeado a Twilight la primera vez que la conoció.

-¿Sabían que hay un top diez de la chicas más hot de la escuela? – preguntó Pinkie cambiando súbitamente el tema.

-¿Qué? – dijeron todas al unisono.

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó Rarity bastante curiosa.

Pinkie saco su laptop y les mostro una página donde aparecían las mayores bellezas de la escuela donde los estudiantes varoniles votaban por la más bella.

-Twilight está en tercero, debajo de Sunset que ocupa el segundo – explicaba Pinkie mostrando la lista y fotos de las chicas.

-¿Es enserio? – preguntó Twilight asombrada de estar en aquel puesto.

-¡¿Por qué yo también aparezco?! Soy nueva, además… ¿segundo?, creía que me detestaban.

-Claro que no les caes bien – secundo Pinkie – pero eso no evita que algunos te consideren ardiente – dijo en un tono más lujurioso.

-¡¿Séptimo?! – Exclamó molesta Rainbow - ¿soy el séptimo, están ciegos o qué?

-Vaya, cuarto lugar ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo la granjera mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

-¿perdí contra ti? – cuestionó Rarity que se hallaba en el quinto.

-¿Quién es el primero? – preguntó curiosa Rainbow Dash, pues cualquiera que se pusiera en aquella prestigiosa posición debía de conocerla para saber en qué falló.

Pinkie le dio click al número 1 revelando el enlace a una página dedicada únicamente a la chica de ese puesto que era nadie más ni nadie menos que la chica más gentil y tímida del grupo: Fluttershy. El grupo de amigas observaba la enorme galería de fotos que había de su amiga que la mostraban en diferentes situaciones, cuidando de animales, sonriendo e incluso durmiendo, todas se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas a la amante de los animales la cual se hallaba encogida de hombros mientras abrazaba sus piernas cubriendo su enrojecida cara.

-Bueno… creo que nos desviamos de tema – dijo Applejack mientras cerraba la laptop - ¿Cuándo es la cita?

-Mañana – contesto Twilight.

-Tiempo suficiente para hacer mi pancarta y prepararte para tu cita – sentencio Rainbow chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

-Tenemos que vestirte para la ocasión – dijo la modista más que emocionada – y tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti.

-Siempre tienes el atuendo perfecto para todo – espeto Applejack.

-Me gusta estar siempre preparada.

-Gracias, chicas, en serio – dijo Twilight conmovida.

-Oye, en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Pinkie extendiendo su mano al medio del círculo.

La acción de Pinkie fue seguida por cada una, siendo Twilight y Sunset las únicas que aún no hacían nada, después de unos segundos Twilight sonrió e imito a sus queridas amigas, la única que faltaba era Sunset que miraba dudosa, pero solo faltó la sonrisa de Twilight para que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran e hiciera los mismo que el resto. Siempre unidas, siempre amigas.

Después de hacer la pancarta de Rainbow Dash, la cual quedo con el diseño hecho por ella, siendo omitidos el fuego y el relámpago obviamente, el grupo tomó su camino sus hogares, siendo las únicas que quedaban Sunset y Twilight, las cuales se despedían de Pinkie fuera de sugar cube, pues era el turno de ella de atender las mesas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – Preguntó Sunset – sería bueno tener un paseo tranquilo sin la necesidad de huir de ningún sitio.

Twilight rio por el comentario de Sunset, era cierto pues la primera vez que se subió en la motocicleta de la chica de cabello bicolor habían sido situaciones en extremo peligrosas, situaciones que de no ser por la intervención de la chica de cabello de fuego hubieran terminado en desastre.

-Gracias, pero mi casa queda cerca.

-no hay problema.

Sin previo aviso, Twilight, abraza a Sunset, una muestra llena de cariño y gratitud, a Sunset le tomo unos momentos reaccionar y devolver el abrazo, apretando hacia a ella a la chica de ojos violeta.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga – agradeció Twilight desde el fondo de su corazón.

-No, yo debería dártelas a ti.

Ambas chicas se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Sunset monto su vehículo y se puso el casco, despidiéndose de Twilight con una señal con la mano desapareció rápidamente por el asfalto rumbo al centro. Twilight se dirigió a su casa pensando en lo que el porvenir del mañana le aguarda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight, se dirigió a casa de Rarity, donde ella y el resto de sus amigas la esperaban para preparar a la amante de los libros para su cita, como Twilight no confía mucho en su sentido de la moda ni en su guarda ropa pidió asesoramiento a su amiga modista para prepararla para su reunión con el guitarrista. La opción de Rarity para su amiga le encanto, dando a develar lo mucho que la conoce, pues se decidió por un vestido corte camisero color purpura con botones hasta el ombligo algo corto para el gusto de Twilight, era cómodo y sencillo, justo su estilo, pero no por ello la hacía destacar menos pues a ella siempre se le veían en extremo bien las cosas sencillas.

Twilight se Provo el vestido y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la de cabello índigo, realmente esperaba que le gustara a Flash, Rarity le agrego un cinturón negro con hebilla para remarcar la figura de su amiga aprovechando la esbelta silueta de Twilight haciéndola ver mejor de lo que estaba y para rematar unas zapatillas bajas a juego con el vestido y un pequeño bolso color índigo con una estrella en medio, claro, todo estos regalos de la aspirante a diseñadora. Por decisión de Twilight no llevaría ningún tipo de maquillaje, no eran su estilo y prefirió verse más natural a pesar de la insistencia de la modista.

Twilight había quedado de verse con Flash en el parque del centro cerca del medio día prometiéndole a sus amigas que estaría a tiempo para el juego de esa noche, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su destino con una hora de antelación pues no quería hacer esperar al chico de cabello azul, repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza los posibles escenarios, desde los más fantásticos hasta los más extrovertidos, haciéndose de mil y un ideas de lo que podría llegar a suceder en su cita, pues el guitarrista no le había dado muchos detalles de adonde irían pues quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Al legar se sentó en una banca situada en medio de la plaza, un árbol la protegía de los rayos del sol, el clima era un poco caluroso señal de que el verano aún no se había dignado a marcharse obra del calentamiento global, Twilight agradeció mucho que el vestido fuera ligero y fresco, saco su teléfono de su bolsa, faltaban casi treinta minutos para la hora del encuentro, también tenía un par de mensajes, todos de sus amigas menos de Sunset, todas deseándole suerte, estaba ansiosa, emocionada y nerviosa, jodidas hormonas adolescentes, siempre actuando cuando menos lo quieres.

Pasaron diez minutos, Twilight no dejaba de checar su teléfono para ver la hora o por si Flash le había mandado un algún mensaje, era la desventaja de ser demasiado puntual, a veces tienes que esperar demasiado. Durante ese lapso alguno que otro peatón del sexo masculino que pasaba por allí se le quedaba mirando fijamente, haciéndose que se sintiera cohibida por los penetrantes ojos de los transitantes que la escaneaban con la mirada, no falto alguno que le dijera algún cumplido o le dedicara una cara lasciva que la hacía sentir más incómoda.

Para fortuna de ella la espera no duro más pues en ese instante Sentry aparece en un auto deportivo rojo, Flash hace una leve revisión de la zona buscando a Twilight lo cual no le toma mucho. Twilight observa como el guitarrista se acerca a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color, se veía increíble a sus ojos, no por nada era de los chicos más galanes y codiciados de la escuela.

Flash se detiene justo en frente de Twilight mirándola de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, un fuerte rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al instante, su rostro denotaba que le gustaba mucho lo que veía pero no hallaba palabras pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-H-hola – fue lo primero que atino a decir el chico de cabello azul.

-Hola – devolvió Twilight el saludo algo nerviosa por la intensa mirada del chico.

-Te vez hermosa – dijo de forma halagadora pero de igual de nerviosa Sentry.

Ahora fue el turno de Twilight de ponerse colorada como tomate.

-G-gracias.

Ambos duraron un buen rato en silencio, cualquier plan que pudiera tener el chico se le olvido por completo ante la imagen de Twilight.

-Lindo auto – dijo Twilight dándole una mirada al coche del chico - ¿es tuyo?

-Eh… si, es mío.

-Debió haberte costado una fortuna.

-No mucho en realidad, debiste ver lo que compraron los chicos con el dinero que ganó la banda… ¿quieres dar un paseo?

-¿No íbamos a ir a algún lado? – inquirió Twilight.

Flash resistió el impulso de golpearse en la frente con su palma.

-¡Claro, si, por eso te invite, quiero decir para una cita, no para pasear en auto, lo que quiero decir…!

Twilight soltó una risilla en respuesta al nerviosismo del chico, de seguro estaba igual o más nervioso que ella.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó flash cortésmente poniendo al fin en orden sus ideas.

-Claro – dijo Twilight con una radiante sonrisa mientras parpadeaba coquetamente.

Flash tragó saliva ante aquella imagen celestial, tomando todo su valor tomó a Twilight de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia su auto, Flash le abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, aun vez que su cita estaba a bordo se precipito rápidamente a su asiento, encendió el auto y emprendió marcha hacia su destino.

Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, más por nervios que por falta de temas de conversación, tenían tanto que decirse pero no hallaban como hacerlo, Twilight siempre a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría y Flash no sabía por dónde empezar, a pesar de que llevaba demasiado planeando ese momento. La primera parada de la pareja fue en un café algo elegante, Twilight había oído hablar de ese lugar, pues era famoso por sus bebidas. Al entrar al establecimiento, Twilight, agradeció mucho el haber traído vestido y no su ropa usual, por dentro el establecimiento estaba bien iluminado, con un tema estilo francés, piso de madera y mesas perfectamente decoradas.

Ambos decidieron sentarse junto a la ventana que daba a la calle principal, una camarera les atendió, Twilight pidió un suflé de chocolate y un capuchino, Flash un pay de limón y la misma bebida. Mientras esperaban las bebidas Twilight le preguntó cómo le iba a la banda, pues en la anterior conversación el guitarrista le contó sobre su gran éxito a lo cual él le respondió que las cosas iban tranquilas por el momento pues toda la banda eran estudiantes y antes que su pasión estaba la escuela, cosa que le gustó mucho a Twilight que sin saber los verdaderos motivos del chico el cual rechazó la idea de abandonar la escuela por poder seguir viendo a su musa de ojos violeta.

Los postres no tardaron en llegar, a Twilight le parecieron exquisitos, casi igual de buenos que los que hace Pinkie, pero en definitiva lo mejor era aquel caliente líquido espumoso, el cual casi de salir por su nariz al ver como a su acompañante le había quedado un enorme bigote de espuma en los labios. Entre risas y anécdotas ambos jóvenes se la pasaron de maravilla. Al terminar sus postres el guitarrista se ofreció a pagar a pesar de la insistencia de la intelectual de pagar la mitad al ver la enorme cuenta, a lo cual él alegó que la había invitado, por lo tanto el pagaría, ya sería en otra ocasión.

La pareja tomo rumbo a su siguiente destino, Twilight estaba bastante ansiosa por la próxima parada, la cual para su gran maravilla era el planetario, ese mismo día se hacía una exhibición de una nueva constelación descubierta por un investigador anónimo, se sentía como niña en juguetería al ver aquellas hermosas estrellas decorando el techo, siempre había tenido una poderosa atracción por el cosmos y todo lo que conllevaba, por su parte Flash estaba más que encantado por la reacción de Twilight, si bien no era el típico sitio para una cita conocía muy bien a Twilight como para estar cien 100% seguro que le encantaría.

Twilight estaba de maravilla, después del observatorio Flash la llevo a una área verde cerca del bosque everfree, la tranquilidad y el aire limpio inundaba todo su ser, lejos del ruido y contaminación de la ciudad, una de las cosas que le encantaban mucho de esos sitios, por eso frecuentaba bastante la granja de Applejack, eso y por los deliciosos pay de manzana de la abuela Smith. Er la cita de en sueño que siempre deseo, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por un sendero cubierto de flores por las orillas desprendiendo un delicado y fragante olor que endulzaban sus fosas nasales.

-Realmente estoy disfrutando de nuestra cita – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegro mucho - dijo Flash más que complacido de que todo hubiera salido tan bien, solo faltaba una cosa - ¿Twilight? – Flash detiene su marcha.

-¿Si? – responde la aludida un tanto confundida por la acción del chico.

Azul y violeta conectados en una hermosa danza que prometía mucho más que las palabras, Twilight observaba como la mano que tenía sostenía del guitarrista temblaba rítmicamente, sus labios temblaban y la miraba con nerviosismo, ella entendía muy bien el lenguaje corporal gracias a la infinidad de libros que ha leído, el chico de cabellera azul quería decirle algo, algo muy importante, las palabras que le dijo Rarity el día anterior pasaron fugazmente por su mente _¿me lo pedirá?,_ se preguntaba a sí misma, _¿me pedirá que se su novia?_ , la expectativa y las ansias la mataban por dentro.

-Yo quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Flash aún más nervioso mientras que tomaba la mano faltante de Twilight y se ponía frente a ella con una mirada seria y determinada.

¡Santas estrellas! De veras se lo iba a pedir, la sangre de Twilight corría con furia en dirección a sus mejillas, su pulso y respiración jugaban una carrera de cien metros planos y ninguno parecía poder superar al otro, su cerebro producía una enorme cantidad de endorfina acelerando aún más todas las funciones corporales agudizando todos los sentidos de la chica de ojos violeta al límite.

-Si tú… ¿quieres…?

La petición del chico fue interrumpida abruptamente por el teléfono de ambos, ambos revisaron sus celulares para ver de quien se trataba y maldecirlo cien años por arruinar tan hermoso momento, con resignación en sus miradas decidieron contestar la llamada al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Soarin/Pinkie? – dijeron la pareja

-Twilight ¿Dónde estás? El partido ya está por comenzar – se escuchaba a Pinkie al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya acabo su partido? Pero si son las… - Flash checa la hora - ¡Las seis de la tarde! – exclama asombrado.

Twilight se queda igual de impactada por la hora, estaban tan absortos en su cita que perdieron la noción del tiempo, los encuentros serían a partir de las cinco, siendo los chicos primero. Ambos cuelgan sus teléfonos y se miran con preocupación.

-Se nos hizo tarde – dijo preocupada Twilight.

-Soarin estará furioso conmigo, vamos, aun podemos llegar para el segundo cuarto de las chicas – alentaba el guitarrista.

Ambos adolescentes dejaron inconclusa aquel mágico momento pues tenían un compromiso pero por nada del mundo dejarían colgando aquello, pues ambos deseaban con fuerzas aquella petición que el chico de cabello azul le quería hacer a Twilight, pero por el momento debían llegar a la escuela. Flash surco las calles a gran velocidad, Twilight se aferraba del asiento con todo su cuerpo, no era para nada su gusto la velocidad, pero lo curioso es que ya había sentido la velocidad en su piel con anterioridad cuando subió a la moto de Sunset, recordaba el viento meciendo su cabello y el calor de la espalda de Sunset, la hacía sentir cálida y segura, cosa diferente en esta ocasión pues sentía pánico de chocar o que algún policía los detuviera.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela la pareja se dirigió a la cancha de baloncesto de la escuela, buscaron a sus amigos en las gradas lo cual no fue difícil pues la pancarta de Rainbow sobresalía del resto, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron con sus compañeros, Applejack y Pinkie sostenían la pancarta mientras el resto gritaba con júbilo para animar a su amiga en la cancha que corría cual relámpago de colores de tramo a tramo de la cancha botando el esférico, el marcador iba a favor de los wonderbolts por cuatro puntos, bastante reñido a simple vista. Soarin, que se hallaba con las chicas aun con su uniforme todavía le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Flash, eso le basto al guitarrista para saber que estaba en problemas y que debía una buena "charla de chicos" a su camarada sobre su cita. A pesar de no querer, tanto Twilight como Flash se separaron cada uno con sus respectivos amigos.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo va?

-Hola, Twilight – dijeron sus amigas.

-Vamos a la cabeza – respondió Applejack – los chicos lograron un empate, pero fue un partido espectacular.

-Y gracias a Rainbow el equipo femenil está venciendo a la preparatoria Crystal – ovacionó Pinkie Pie detonando su clásico y bien conocido cañón de fiestas.

-Llegas tarde – le dijo a Twilight una voz a su lado.

La mencionada gira su cabeza encontrándose con Sunset sentada a su lado observando el partido.

-Sunset, hola no te vi – dijo Twilight tomando asiento junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – la expresión tímida de Twilight contesto por ella – parece que bien – dijo con indiferencia.

El tono de voz de Sunset captó mucho la atención de Twilight, pero los gritos de ovación de los demás estudiantes la sacaron de sus propios pensamientos pues el equipo había vuelto a anotar.

Rainbow corría con la agilidad de un felino, casi ningún miembro del equipo contrario podía seguirle la velocidad, salvo por la capitana, pero lo compensaban con su asombroso trabajo en equipo y habilidad, definitivamente se fuera soccer la historia sería muy distinta pero de igual forma disfrutaba de aquel desafió. El segundo cuarto estaba por terminar y la frustración del equipo contrario era palpable pues no lograban reducir la diferencia pero habían logrado no hacer que creciera en todo ese tiempo, en un acto desesperado una de las jugadoras, aprovechando la distracción del árbitro propino un tremendo codazo a la capitana del equipo femenino la cual cayó como costal de papa.

El silbatazo del árbitro se hizo escuchar, todos los estudiantes se levantaron de las gradas preocupados por el estado de su compañera, dos miembros del equipo femenil de la banca corrieron a auxiliar a su capitana llevándola a la enfermería, Rainbow alegaba por la falta cometida por el equipo contrario pero por desgracia el árbitro no pudo ver nada, pero no fue necesaria su intervención pues la misma capitana de la preparatoria Crystal expulso a su propio miembro de la cancha.

-Lo siento – dijo la capitana avergonzada.

-No hay problema, gracias – dijo Rainbow.

-Aun así no nos contendremos.

-Eso espero – dijo la colorida desafiante.

El tercer cuarto comenzó, si bien habían tenido buen inicio el perder a una de sus mejores jugadoras caló en el equipo, pues solo Rainbow estaba por encima de los de la preparatoria Crystal, si bien los demás miembros eran buenos no llegaban a lo que era su escuela rival, más aun cuando Rainbow fue marcada por dos jugadoras que bloqueaban por completo su carrera explosiva. Las cosas no mejoraron, rápidamente el marcador cambio a favor de los visitantes y antes de que terminara el tercer tiempo ya había una diferencia de diez puntos.

-Esto es malo – dijo Soarin bastante serio – si esto continua el marcador solo seguirá aumentando y la diferencia será tan abismal que no podrán alcanzarlos aun con Rainbow de su lado.

-¿Y si llaman a Spitfire o a alguna otra jugadora externa? – pregunto Flash preocupado por cómo se veían las cosas para el equipo femenil.

-Dudo que hallaba una diferencia, Rainbow es una atleta por excelencia en todos los deportes mientras que Spitfire se especializa en el soccer.

El tercer cuarto acabo y el equipo de la escuela estaba decayendo demasiado rápido, a pesar de los ánimos que les daba Rainbow Dash era obvio que estaban perdiendo espíritu. Sunset, que había estado guardando silencio hasta entonces se levantó de su asiento y se fue del gimnasio sin decirle nada a nadie. El descanso estaba a punto de terminar y Rainbow se quedaba sin ideas, fue cuando de pronto la puerta del gimnasio se abrió mostrando a Sunset con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto y su cabello atado en una cola, todo el mundo enmudeció, definitivamente nadie lo veía venir.

Sunset avanzó al equipo dirigiéndose a la jugadora que más agotada se veía.

-Llego el relevo, buen trabajo.

La joven no supo el porqué, tal vez fue la mirada tranquilizadora o la sonrisa de la joven de cabello bicolor la llenaron de un extraño calor que la hizo sentir cohibida y nerviosa delante de la chica de ojos turquesa.

-¿No sabía que jugabas para el equipo? – preguntó Rainbow en todo burlón.

-Te veías en problemas princesa así que vine a rescatarte – devolvió el golpe Sunset.

-Más te vale que el uniforme no sea de adorno.

-Date un baño, si no te conociera por el olor diría que eres un chico.

El silbatazo del árbitro culmino con la guerra de bromas de ambas dando comienzo al último cuarto del partido, el doble marcaje a Rainbow volvió a suscitarse, una jugadora contraria corría con el esférico rumbo a la zona de anotación cuando fue interceptada por la nueva jugadora, realmente ninguna la conocía y por lo tanto no sabía que tan buena era pero no por eso se confiaría. Estaba a punto de iniciar su dribleo cuando en un solo instante Sunset le roba el balón y corre hacia la zona enemiga, rápidamente la capitana le hace frente pero Sunset le hace tremendo amague por la derecha que por poco hace que caiga, librándose del último obstáculo Sunset anota un triple. La multitud estalla en aplausos, muchos más sorprendidos que emocionados por la tremenda habilidad que poseía Shimmer.

El equipo rival se encontraba igual, su capitana había sido burlada de una forma espectacular, aquella nueva jugadora representaba un grave peligro para ellas y por órdenes de la capitana se rompió el marcaje de Rainbow para dar apoyo al resto para detener a Sunset. Los minutos avanzaban y el marcador se iba igualando, gracias al apoyo de Sunset los wonderbolts recuperaron el entusiasmo y daban más de sí, Rainbow y Sunset hacían un excelente dúo, ahora era la preparatoria rival la que tenía problemas.

Faltaba un minuto para culminar el juego, el balón le pertenecía a los Shadowbolts y les hacían falta dos puntos a los Wonderbolts para vencer, ambos equipos se lanzaron, unos para terminar e partido con una última anotación y los otros para superar por fin a sus eternos rivales en un todo o nada, en un último pase, Sunset, logra interceptar el balón y corre rumbo al lado contrario contra reloj, la capitana contraria le hace frente, Sunset aplica el mismo movimiento que la última vez pero su contraria ya lo esperaba pero para sorpresa suya la de ojos turquesa se quiebra hacia el lado contrario a media finta haciendo que su rival cayera al suelo. Shimmer corre botando con furia el balón, dos jugadoras defienden la canasta, Sunset se prepara para tirar pero a último minuto lanza un pase al aire siendo interceptado por Rainbow en pleno vuelo clavando el balón con furia y poder en el aro.

El sonido del claxon da la señal de que el partido termino, los wonderbolts habían ganado, toda la base estudiantil no podían creerlo, después de tanto tiempo habían vencido al equipo de baloncesto de sus rivales, ente risas y gritos los estudiantes clamaban dos nombres, los de Rainbow y Sunset, esta última estaba anonadada, aquellos estudiantes que antes la despreciaban tanto la ovacionaban con fervor, por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir increíblemente bien.

Después de los saludos pertinentes ambas escuelas se despiden prometiéndose otro encuentro de revancha. De forma inesperada el equipo femenil de baloncesto levanta por los aires a la jugadora que les había concedido la victoria, Sunset, incluso Rainbow, que adoraba la gloria, se encontraba entre ellas clamando por su amiga, rápidamente fueron rodeados por el resto de los estudiantes que no paraban de gritar el nombre del equipo, Sunset sentía su cabeza dar vueltas de lo alto que la arrojaban, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

* * *

Twilight se hallaba en su cuarto con su piyama puesta cepillado su larga cabellera preparándose para dormir, después de la gran victoria del equipo todos tenían los ánimos arriba, después de despedirse de flash, ella y sus amigas llevaron a las dos jugadoras estrellas a casa de Pinkie donde celebraron el triunfo de ambas, la cara de Sunset denotaba cierta inconformidad causada por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de trato, Twilight no volvió a preguntarle sobre su actitud antes de que ingresara a la cancha pero podía dejarlo para después. Justo en ese instante recibe una llamada de Pinkie.

-Hola Pinkie – saludo Twilight - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Nada en particular, solo te llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta de victoria que hare mañana.

-Se me hizo extraño que no la hicieras hoy.

-De hecho lo iba a hacer, pero con el empate y victoria de nuestro equipo tuve que cambiar las decoraciones – decía Pinkie a la vez que desechaba una enorme cartel que decía "al menos lo intentamos" y cambiaba e diseño de un pastel que decía "la próxima lo conseguiremos" – será mañana a las 7 PM.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Sí, tengo que hacer muchos cambios – dijo con poco entusiasmo la repostera viendo todo lo que tenía que cambiar detrás suyo - … a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor perder.

Después de aquello Pinkie corta la llamada dejando extrañada a Twilight, pero decide no darle más importancia al asunto, habían pasado muchas cosas buenas ese día, si bien no estaba del todo convencida de una fiesta el domingo pues al día siguiente habría clases no podía negar el hecho de que era una ocasión especial, además le daba una excusa de verse con Flash y si así lo quería el destino terminarían lo que empezaron en su cita de ese día. Twilight se acostó en su cama pensando en el guitarrista y misteriosa y extrañamente en Sunset.

 **HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO EL CUAL NO ESTABA PENSADO PUES EL QUE LE SIGUE DEBERÍA SERLO PERO DEBIDO A CIERTAS COSAS DECIDI POSPONERLO PARA EL PRÓXIMO, ESPERO NO HABERLOS MOLESTADO CON LA LARGA ESPERA, TENGO OTROS FICS QUE ATENDER TAMBIEN. T_T**


	5. Fiesta, chocolate y alcohol

**Capítulo 5: Fiesta, chocolate y alcohol.**

 **Hola lectores, espero que estén todos bien y para nada enojados por mi tardía, he estado trabajando por motivos económicos que no son de su absoluto interés pero ya lo solucione y espero que estén ansiosos por este nuevo capítulo que pienso yo será el gran inicio de lo que todos seguro han estado esperando (lo cual no les diré para dejarlos en suspenso, LEAN) sin nada más que decir los dejo para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia.**

El día tan ansiado para muchos por fin había llegado, todos en CH estaban muy emocionados por lo que sería la fiesta más asombrosa del siglo auspiciada, dirigida, coordinada y planeada por la fiestera más grande que hubiera pisado la escuela. Las redes sociales estaban saturadas por el increíble número de comentarios que se hacían acerca de dicho evento que prometía ser inolvidable y para cierto grupo de amigas no era la excepción, más aun para el miembro intelectual de aquella hermosa fraternidad, desde su cita con Flash, Twilight, esperaba ansiosa el reencontrarse con el guitarrista para poder así continuar donde ambos habían dejado inconclusa su cita y la fiesta presentaba una oportunidad única.

El grupo se reunió muy temprano en casa de la modista para prepararse para fiesta que Pinkie estaba organizando

Siendo la anfitriona de la misma la única que faltaba pues aun debía de revisar unas cuantas cosas más de la fiesta que tuvo que cambiar hasta último minuto debido a la sorprendente victoria del equipo femenil de la escuela, si bien sus amigas se ofrecieron a darle una mano con los preparativos la repostera declinó amablemente pues había solicitado a su rival/socio Chiken Cheese su apoyo para culminar con los preparativos.

Rarity corría de un lado a otro buscando la ropa adecuada para cada una de sus amigas para aquel evento, si bien no era nada formal ni extravagante ella veía absolutamente necesario el que todas fueran deslumbrantes a la fiesta, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto al grupo siempre y cuando su amiga diseñadora no exagerara.

-Insisto, querida, deberías de llevar un atuendo que remarcara más tu figura – le aconsejaba Rarity a Twilight mientras le pasaba prenda tras prenda.

-No me gusta la ropa ajustada – se quejó Twilight – me gusta que sea cómoda y funcional.

-Desaprovechas de gran sobremanera los dotes que la naturaleza – bufó la modista – igual tu mi querida Fluttershy, si yo fuera tú le sacaría provecho a tu generoso busto.

-No me gusta destacar – musito la amante de los animales cubriéndose el pecho con sus brazos como si esta estuviera desnuda, cosa que no era – y menos si tengo que exhibirme.

-No digo que los exhibas, solo sugería que un ligero escote te vendría de maravilla.

-Si vas a seguir así mejor me voy – decía Rainbow mirando con recelo la delantera de su amiga de la infancia, la ropa que traía puesta no mostraba mucho pero se podía ver a leguas que la amante de los animales tenía un muy buen par.

-A mí me suena que alguien tiene celos – se burlaba la vaquera mientras se probaba distintos sombreros.

-Cállate, crecieron un poco desde el verano.

-Sunset, estas muy callada, además no te has probado nada de lo que te he dado – le dijo Rarity a la chica de cabello bicolor que se hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la boutique checando su celular.

-Como me vez iré – respondió sin interés la motociclista – solo es una fiesta, no vamos a una discoteca o algo por el estilo.

-No tiene nada de malo vestir bien – refutó Rarity – cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Flash? – le preguntó a Twilight.

La atención del grupo se centró en la fanática de los libros la cual reía de forma nerviosa mientras frotaba su brazo.

-Pues… supongo que bien.

-¡Oh vamos, amiga! – exclamó Rainbow fastidiada por la actitud tímida de su amiga.

-Cuéntanos detalles – decía Rarity.

-Bueno… pues.

Twilight les contó todo su cita con Flash a sus amigas, de lo fantástica y hermosa que había sido, lo romántico y atento que el guitarrista había sido con ella terminando con la extraña petición que le estaba a punto de hacer justo antes de que fueran interrumpidos por el juego de sus amigos.

-¡Increíble! ¿Sabes lo que significa? – Exclamó Rainbow – estaba a punto de pedirte ser su novia.

-O querida, en hora buena – la felicitaba Rarity.

-Todavía no te adelantes a los hechos que todavía no se lo pide – refutó Applejack.

-Eso qué importa, es obvio lo que sienten uno por el otro – argumentaba la modista.

-Oigan chicas, creó que nos estamos desviando demasiado del asunto – habló Fluttershy – pero de igual forma te felicito mucho, Twilight, qué más quisiera yo que poder estar con la persona que me gusta.

La breve oración que Fluttershy enunció fue más que suficiente para dejar estáticas al grupo que ahora la miraban con incredulidad y asombro, al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir la amante de los animales se encogió de hombros mientras que su rostro adquiría el color de una ciruela, definitivamente había abierto de más la boca.

-Fluttershy… ¿tú…? – Rainbow no tuvo que terminar su pregunta pues la de ojos calipso asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, a estas alturas ya no tenía caso ocultar ese indudable hecho.

-¿Quién? – fue lo único que pudo articular la diseñadora acortando abruptamente su distancia con Fluttershy.

-Lo siento… no puedo decirles – respondió en voz baja la miembro más tímida del grupo – de todos modos jamás ocurriría – esto último denotaba una gran tristeza por su parte.

Por la expresión y mirada turbia de su amiga el resto dejo de indagar en el asunto por temor a tocar algún nervio de su sensible compañera, tal vez llegando el momento ella misma se lo revelaría.

Entre bromas y anécdotas las horas pasaron con rapidez dejando atrás lo recién pasado, pues sin duda esta sería una noche llena de expectativas para todas a ellas, pero la más ansiosa era Twilight, lo que quería era terminar aquella conversación pendiente que tuvo con su chico de ensueño, la emoción de verlo después de aquello le revolvía el estómago, no era desagradable ni nada por el estilo, ahora la expresión "mariposas en el estómago" cobraba sentido para ella, nunca antes había estado enamorada mucho menos tener novio, la sola idea de ello le parecía absurda no hace mucho tiempo pero ahora era distinto, quería al guitarrista y nada la haría más feliz que ser su novia oficial, ella, la intelectual come libros, de entre todas las chicas de CH, la sola idea la llenaba de una felicidad inexplicable.

El grupo recibió un mensaje de confirmación por parte de su amiga de ojos celestes de que todo estaba listo, ellas ya lo estaban, Rarity había escogido un vestido blanco entubado negro que exponía sus hombros que resaltaba su increíbles curvas y la hacía ver más mayor, zapatos de tacón a juego y un cinturón de cuero negro con una hebilla dorada. Rainbow optó muy a regañadientes a ponerse una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa azul y una chaqueta igual de mezclilla junto con unos tenis convers rojos. Para la amante de los animales se seleccionó un vestido verde limón con una gran franja blanca vertical que partía desde el cuello hasta la otra punta del vestido que no le llegaba ni a medio muslo, el diseño del atuendo le hacía relucir su generosa delantera sin enseñar nada de piel pero eso sumado a la actitud tímida y reservada de Fluttershy la volvían un imán de miradas.

Applejack llevaba unos jeans ajustados que relucían sus largas y torneadas piernas fruto de los trabajos pesados de su granja y una blusa beige de un solo hombro sumados a sus inolvidables botas y sombrero. Por su parte, Twilight se decidió por una falda negra, una blusa purpura de hombros descubiertos con un chaleco corto negro que le aprovechaba muy bien a su delgada figura. Por ultimo Sunset que iba vestida como siempre y sin importar de las suplicas de la modista esta no dio su brazo a torcer para probarse el conjunto que ella misma le había seleccionado para aquella noche.

Las seis amigas pidieron un taxi que las llevaría a su destino ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, cinco iban dentro del vehículo amarillo mientras Sunset las seguía de cerca en su motocicleta, el local que Pinkie había rentado era de los más grandes de todo Ponyville, por no decir que costoso, por lo cual la duda sobre el dónde provenía el dinero que su amiga repostera había usado para pagar no solo esa sino cada fiesta que ella auspiciaba, si una respuesta satisfactoria decidieron apreciar la bella vista de las luces nocturnas que la ciudad les ofrecía.

Al llegar al establecimiento el grupo quedo asombrado por lo grande que era el edificio, bien toda la población estudiantil de la escuela podía entrar en este, al entrar fueron recibidos por su hiperactiva amiga que vestía una falda azul con mallas y una blusa blanca y zapatos de plataforma que la hacían lucir muy coqueta.

-¡Hola chicas, que bueno que ya llegaron! – exclamaba alegremente la de cabello rosa - ¿les gusta? – preguntó señalando la decoración de la fiesta.

Todo el interior estaba decorado con estandartes de la escuela, confeti, listones, globos e incluso una esfera de discoteca, al fondo se hallaba un estrado con equipo de sonido, una mesa de DJ y varios instrumento musicales, una fuente de bebidas y una gran y larga mesa con diversos bocadillos dulces y en medio de ella una gran fuente de chocolate, había unas cuentas personas que llegaron temprano al lugar.

-Esta increíble Pinkie – felicitó Twilight a su amiga por su gran esfuerzo.

-¡Esta será la mejor fiesta de la historia! – gritó Rainbow alzando los brazos.

-Paquete para Pinkie Pie – dijo una voz a espaldas de las chicas.

El grupo se giró a la entrada encontrando a un hombre que cargaba consigo varias cajas color rojo, por su aspecto lucía como un repartidor o algo por el estilo.

-Uf, por un momento pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – dijo aliviada Pinkie mientras firmaba la nota de recibido que traía aquel hombre.

-Siempre es un placer, Srta. Pie – saludo el repartidos dejando las cajas enseguida de la mesa de bocadillos para luego pasar a retirarse.

Todas se dirigieron curiosas hacia aquellas grandes cajas de color blanco con contenido desconocido pero si conocían en algo a su amiga fiestera de seguro era para el baile.

-¿Qué es Pinkie? – preguntó curiosa Fluttershy.

-Encargue una docena de cajas de chocolate con el emblema del equipo de la escuela – respondió la de ojos celestes – no tenía tiempo para hacerlos yo así que las pedí en línea a la empresa de donde saco todo para mis fiestas, tienen de todo.

Pinkie abrió una de las cajas pero esta no tenía lo que ella esperaba.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – Exclamó Pinkie sacando una bandeja con chocolates en forma esféricas – estos no son los que pedí.

-Descuida Pinkie Pie, no es el fin del mundo, solo es chocolate – trataba de calmar Applejack a su amiga.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ya no puedo devolverlos pero aun así presentare una queja – Pinkie se lleva a la boca una de los chocolates - ¡Mph! Están deliciosas.

Todas las demás imitaron la acción de la de cabello alborotado, era cierto, aquellos chocolates tenían un sabor intenso pero era exquisitos, probablemente de los mejores que habían probado, la única que no quedó del todo maravillada con el sabor fue la de cabello de fuego que trataba de averiguar que rayos le daba ese sabor a esos condenados dulces pues sentía en parte que ya los había probado en algún sitio.

-Bueno, ayúdenme a sacar estas delicias de las cajas, la fiesta ya va a comenzar.

El grupo comenzó a desempacar los chocolates y a ponerlos sobre la mesa, tomando uno que otro en el proceso. Más y más jóvenes iban llegando, el recinto pronto terminó llenándose, adolescentes tanto de la escuela como de las vecinas se hallaban allí, lo más probable por la invitación de algunos miembros de la escuela. La música resonaban en las paredes mientras luces de colores pintaban todo el lugar, el dance constante y las risas ahogaban cualquier intentó de conversación, Twilight y sus amigas habían decidido a permanecer juntas para no extraviarse pues lo más probable es que no podrían encontrarse si se separaban.

El fulgor y el calor fueron en aumento, la llama de la juventud abrasaba el edificio, entre salto y salto los jóvenes sentían sus preocupaciones y penas desvanecerse dejando solo placer y diversión, la noche prometía muchas oportunidades y más de uno la tomaría para poder coquetear con el sexo apuesto, las luces de neón, hipnóticas, se reflejaban en sus pupilas, todo control que hubiera se desvaneció, algo extraño en realidad, la euforia invadía a cada uno de los presentes perdiéndose en el momento, dejándose llevar, el grupo de Twilight no era la excepción, la misma emoción las invadía con la misma intensidad, incluso la más tímida del grupo dejaba que aquello tomara el control de ella, las seis amigas comenzaron a bailar en grupo cerrando un circulo alrededor de ellas, más de uno quedo con la vista en el sexteto más famoso de toda la preparatoria ¿y cómo no? Con tan singulares bellezas danzando tan provocativamente como sirenas, todo era sensacional, todo era fuego.

Twilight sentía un extraño hormigueo en su estómago, le agradaba, su temperatura corporal iba en aumente a la vez que sus sentidos se perdían en las luces y la música que animaba aquella increíble fiesta, no era la primera a la que asistía pero sin duda alguna era la más intensa de todas, incluso ella, con su conformismo y singular sentido de la diversión estaba pasando un rato increíble junto a sus amigas, solo algo podría mejorar ese momento. La imagen de cierto guitarrista golpeo la mente de la fanática de los libros como un flash, había olvidado por completo a Flash Sentry, revisando su teléfono encontró que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y seis mensajes del músico preguntando por ella y lo peor, es que fue hace casi dos horas.

El pánico abordo la mente de Twilight creando un millón de situaciones posibles para aquello, la gran mayoría terminaba con su "chico soñado" molesto con ella y sin querer saber más de ella. El miedo fue tal que no se molestó en decirle a sus amigas a donde iba, simplemente se marchó avanzando entre la danzante multitud, eso sumado a su desesperación por hallar a Flash no le dejaban pensar con claridad para poder mandarle un texto para así encontrarse con él. Sus ojos recorrían y escaneaban a todos a su pasó en búsqueda de Sentry sin el menor resultado, la idea de que tal vez el muchacho se hubiera marchado la dejo helada, para su buena fortuna no era así, de hecho, logro divisar la cabellera azul puntiaguda del guitarrista entre la multitud.

Abriéndose paso entre el gentío se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Flash, con suerte el chico no estaría tan enojado con ella, solo unos metros más los separaban pero cuando por fin lo pudo ver de cuerpo completo todo animo de encontrarse con él se desvanecieron. Twilight podía sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno, sus ojos no se separaban ni por un milímetro de lo que tenía en frente aunque ella deseaba hacerlo, la acumulación de líquido en sus ojos amenazaban con soltar las gotas salinas por sus mejillas con cada segundo que pasaba, sus manos y labios temblaban a ritmo de las percusiones de las bocinas mientras podía sentir como su corazón se rompía cual cristal contra la roca desperdigando sus restos en millones de pedazos por el suelo y no era para menos, el ver al chico por el cual habías estado suspirando por tanto tiempo besándose con otra no era una imagen grata.

Usando toda su fuerza interior, Twilight, se aleja de aquella escena que la dejaba asqueada y decepcionada en todos los sentidos, le había abierto las puertas de su corazón, se había hecho ilusiones de todo lo que podía haber sido, podía sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de ella, una necesidad de violencia nacía de sus entrañas, un aspecto tan primitivo que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que poseía, celos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el ser ella la que estuviera besando a Flash y maldecía con cada palabra que conocía a la arpía que ahora reclamaba sus labios. Divisando la mesa de bocadillos se dirigió dando fuertes pisotones y sin miramientos tomo un puñado de aquellos chocolates y se los metió todos a la boca en busca de calmar aquella rabia que amenazaba con consumirla y efectivamente así lo fue.

Aquellas maravillas de color marrón surtieron efecto inmediato en ella, calmando su agresivo espíritu pero ahora le sumaba el hecho de que sentía que todo el mundo se movía de forma extraña, tal vez eran efectos de los altos volúmenes pero sentía un fuerte aturdimiento en toda su cabeza, algo bastante anormal pues ella no se hallaba enferma ni nada por el estilo, de un instante a otro todo comenzó a darle vueltas, podía ver a sus amigas, Applejack parecía estar discutiendo con Rarity y se veían muy molestas las dos, Pinkie era el centro de la pista de baile, Rainbow corrían frenéticamente empujando a todo el mundo en su carrera rumbo a los sanitarios mientras Fluttershy… ¿se estaba besando con Bic machintosh?

De un instante a otro comenzó a percatarse del singular comportamiento de todo el mundo, no eran solamente sus amigas, todos actuaban muy raro, como si algún espíritu los hubiera poseído, la cabeza de nuevo comenzó a retumbarle fuertemente así que decidió tomar otro chocolate pues su consumo la relajaba significativamente, pero antes de poder lograr tomar uno más una mano la detiene por la muñeca.

Twilight encara al captor de su muñeca para reprenderlo pero se detiene al ver aquellos fascinantes ojos turquesa que la observaban de forma seria, era Sunset ¿pero cuando había llegado? Se veía muy sería, como si la recriminara e inquiriera con la mirada al mismo tiempo tratando de descifrarla como un enigma.

-¿Cuántos te has comido? – pregunta casi exigiendo la chica de cabello bicolor.

Twilight tarda bastante tiempo en procesar la pregunta y deducir que se estaba refiriendo a los chocolates.

-No… lo sé – Twilight se sorprende así misma al percatarse que su lengua estaba entumida y se trababa al hablar ¿Cuándo empezó a ocurrir eso?

-Tal y como pensé, Twilight, debemos irnos ahora.

-PE-pero aUn No ME quiero Irrr – chillaba Twilight.

-Twilight, estos chocolates tienen alcohol – le reveló Sunset.

El cerebro de Twilight hizo "crush", ahora el comportamiento de sus compañeros tenía una explicación, todos estaban bajo los efectos de aquel dulce néctar camuflado en chocolate, dudaba seriamente que Pinkie supiera sobre esto por lo que probablemente el trasportista se equivocó con el pedido o algo así. Ya más lucida por la impactante revelación decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y retirarse, los efectos del alcohol estaban haciendo estrago en su sistema y ni muerta caería al piso en estado de ebriedad, la sola idea de que alguien de su familia se enterase de tan vergonzoso escenario le remordía la conciencia.

Sunset tomo de la mano a Twilight y se dirigió a la salida, Twilight se dejaba llevar por la motociclista cuando su mente le recordó que sus amigas posiblemente estaban en el mismo estado que ella y el dejarlas allí iba contra todo principio que ella tenía.

-Espera, Sunset, debo decirle a las chicas – dijo Twilight parando en seco tratando de volver.

Sin responder nada Sunset continuo arrastrando a Twilight hacia la salida a pesar de los esfuerzos que su "rehén" oponía pero para desgracia de la de ojos purpura no era rival en fuerza para su amiga menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas se hallaban en el estacionamiento del edificio frente a la moto de Sunset.

-¡Sunset, debemos volver por las demás! – exclamó Twilight librándose por fin del agarre de su captora.

-Es muy tarde – señaló Sunset apuntando hacia la entrada.

Twilight se giró a la entrada del establecimiento justo a tiempo para ver como Discord entraba al recinto con una expresión de pocos amigos lo cual no daba un buen augurio mucho menos si fue la escuela quien lo mando, posiblemente se enteraron de lo que estaba aconteciendo en la fiesta y decidieron intervenir por lo cual el resultado final no sería muy favorable para todos los presentes.

-Larguémonos antes de que nos vea, ya tengo suficientes problemas y que me atrapen en una fiesta donde hay alcohol no será uno de ellos – ordenó Sunset mientras le ponía su casco a Twilight y subiendo a la motocicleta.

Tal vez fue el miedo de ser atrapada o los efectos del alcohol en su sistema pero Twilight no lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse a la parte trasera del vehículo, ya habría tiempo para disculpas después. Sunset acelero a fondo dejando pintada la huella en el estacionamiento, Twilight tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura de Sunset para no salir volando, en menos de unos cuantos segundo ambas se encontraban lejos del establecimiento.

Twilight comenzó a sentirse mareada y a la velocidad a la que conducía Sunset no le ayudaba mucho, usando todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse a la cintura de la chica de ojos turquesa comenzó a gritarle que bajara la velocidad, el casco y el ruido de la ciudad sofocaban el volumen de su voz por lo cual tuvo que gritar otras tres veces antes de que Shimmer lograra escucharla. Ya más tranquilas y lejos del peligro ambas chicas se detienen en una esquina, una para recuperar el aliento y poder respirar aire fresco para aminorar sus ganas de vomitar.

La mente de Sparkle seguía procesando todo lo acontecido, desde la desgarradora escena en donde veía Flash en brazos de otra chica, el terror que le causo el ver a un profesor en la fiesta con cara de uva arrugada y la rápida huida que había tenido con la de cabello bicolor. Mil y un emociones se acumulaban en su pecho, rabia, decepción, tristeza, miedo y añoro, si pudiera definir una palabra que definiera su estado esa sería: rota. Sí, así es como se sentía en ese momento, todo había de ido de maravilla esos últimos dos días pero ahora todo había cambiado, ya no sabía con certeza si quería ver de nuevo al guitarrista, si bien no tenía nada que reclamar pues nunca se había llegado a dar algo entre ellos, por lo menos formal, pues para ella los sentimientos que tiene por el músico eran reales y tenía casi la certeza de que él también los tenía.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió preocupada Sunset.

Twilight se giró hacia la motociclista, la expresión de Sunset reflejaba genuina preocupación, por ella, eso le gustaba.

-No, no lo estoy – contesto con sinceridad la de ojos purpura, normalmente trataba de no preocupar a los demás, pero el efecto del chocolate alcoholizado y su corazón roto ganaron la partida contra su cerebro.

Justo en ese momento, para agregar la cereza sobre el pastel, un relámpago cruza el cielo dejando tras de sí un fuerte estruendo que sacudió un par de cristales de algunas casas y edificios cercanos y al poco tiempo cantaros grandes de agua comenzaron a caer de las altura empapando en cuestión de segundos a ambas chicas, definitivamente esa no sería su noche.

Abordando de nuevo el vehículo las dos amigas huyen en busca de refugio de aquella tempestad que hacia juego con el estado de ánimo de Twilight. Después de conducir un par de minutos más llegan al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio departamental, aparcando cerca del elevador que se ubicaba allí, Twilight no reconocía el sitio, de hecho no sabía de nadie que viviera en ese sitio.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Sunset bajando de la motocicleta y ayudando a Twilight a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió dudosa la de cabello azul marino.

-En mi casa, bueno, vivo en el cuarto piso para ser más exactas.

Twilight se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta que le dio Sunset, por lo que tenía entendido los departamentos de la zona eran algo costosos, también el hecho de que la madre de la chico de ojos turquesa era su ídolo y directora de la escuela, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que la directora Celestia la viera en aquel estado.

-Tranquila, tu diosa no vive aquí, ella vive en una casa en los suburbios con mi tía – dijo Sunset adivinando los pensamientos de Twilight.

-¿Vives sola? – preguntó sorprendida la de los ojos violeta pero al instante recuerda la situación por la que pasó Sunset, no era de extrañar el hecho de que aún no se haiga reconciliado del todo con su madre adoptiva, aunque la actitud de la de cabello bicolor a esta había mejorado esporádicamente desde que empezaron a ser amigas.

-Ven, vamos a mi departamento, pescaras un resfriado si sigues con esa ropa mojada.

Twilight se permitió contemplar su atuendo, su atuendo, estaba toda empapada, solo esperaba que no estuviera estropeada, pues definitivamente la modista la asesinaría por tener tan poco cuidado con la ropa. Ambas subieron al elevador, un silencio profundo se hizo presente entre ambas, Sunset presentía que algo malo había ocurrido en la fiesta, el estado de Twilight lo delataba a gritos, nunca la había visto tan decaída y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Quieres hablarlo? – preguntó amablemente la de ojos turquesa volteando a ver a Sunset.

-Yo…

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Gracias, pero creo que me ayudara el sacármelo del pecho. Busqué a Flash en la fiesta, lo encontré, pero… él estaba con otra, no la identifique, tal vez era de otra escuela, tal vez ya la conocía, tal vez ellos… fue mi culpa, fui tonta, descuidada, lo prolongué demasiado, era obvio que un chico no esperaría tanto, debí dar el primer pasó, pude ser yo, pude…

El dedo índice de Sunset detiene en seco los labios de Twilight silenciándola, con su otra mano pasó su pulgar por su mejilla limpiando una lagrima, Twilight logra contemplarse a sí misma en el metal brillante y reflejante del elevador, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, aquel nudo que sentía en su garganta y estómago se soltó liberando toda la presión que agobiaba en su pecho estallando en llanto mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Sunset descargando todo ese mar de lágrimas en el hombro de la chica. Sunset solamente se limitó a abrazar y a acariciar la larga y sedosa cabellera de Twilight, saboreando el cálido contacto de lo que bien podría ser su primera amiga en mucho tiempo, aunque esto no era todo lo que sentía.

El elevador se detuvo y ambas salieron al pasillo, era extenso y luminoso, ambas caminaron hasta el final del mismo deteniéndose en la puerta con el número 44, Sunset saca sus llaves y abre la puerta siendo ella la primera en entrar seguida de Twilight, Sunset enciende las luces iluminando su hogar que se hallaba a oscuras, Twilight estaba sorprendida, el departamento era enorme, las paredes blancas y muebles de madera oscura adornaban la mayor parte de la sala y la cocina, la cual era bastante moderna, definitivamente se veía costoso.

Sunset llega con Twilight ofreciéndole un vaso de agua burbujeante, seguramente mineral, que acepta de muy buena gana terminándosela casi de un golpe.

-Deberías llamar a tus padres, tal vez se preocupen, puedes decirles que te quedaras en mi casa en lo que el alcohol sale de tu sistema.

-Parece buena idea, es increíble cómo pasó todo esto.

-Quien diría que los santurrones de CH terminarían alcoholizados en una fiesta – se mofó Sunset recibiendo un leve empujón de parte de Twilight – oye, deberías estar contenta, hiciste algo ilícito y saliste bien librada.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Descuida, no quedará en tu expediente.

-Eres tan cruel.

-Que puedo decir, soy mala – dijo con orgullo la de cabello bicolor – ven tenemos que cambiarte de ropa.

Twilight sigue a Sunset a una habitación, la alcoba era amplia, los muebles del mismo color que los de la cocina y justo en medio una gran cama, se veía muy cómoda, Twilight no dejaba de pensar en cuanto le habría costado esa casa a la de cabello de fuego ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero?, Shimmer saca un blusón y una toalla de un cajón y se lo da a Twilight.

Twilight comienza a desvestirse frente a Sunset quedando en ropa interior para proseguir a secarse con la toalla, por su parte la de los ojos turquesa no despegaba la vista de Twilight la cual no se percataba de la intensa mirada que le daba la chica junto a ella. Si bien el cuerpo de Twilight no tenía los atributos de algunas de sus amigas no tenía nada que envidiarles, era esbelta por naturaleza, y por solo ver su piel Sunset podía deducir que era terriblemente suave y tersa, dándose un golpe mental apartó esos peligrosas pensamientos de su cabeza decidió darse la vuelta para no seguir mirando aquel tormento.

Por su mente, Sunset repasaba el cuándo comenzó a ocurrir aquello, debía calmarse a sí misma para no perder el control, no quería perder a la única persona que se había interesado en su amistad después de tanto tiempo, el alcohol de los chocolates también había hecho efecto pero no como a los demás pues tenía cierta tolerancia a este gracias a su irregular forma de vida. Pero el tenerla allí, en su hogar, tan… vulnerable…

-¿Sunset? – la voz de Twilight sacó de sus pensamientos a la de cabello bicolor.

Twilight había terminado de vestirse y secarse, tenía su ropa mojada y la toalla con la que se secó en las manos, Sunset se permitió contemplar las largas piernas de Twilight que relucían de muerte con ese blusón que no le llegaba ni a medio muslo.

-¿Por qué no te has secado? Pescaras un resfriado.

-A-ah… voy a… poner tu ropa a secar.

Sunset toma la ropa de Twilight y sale del cuarto rumbo a la habitación del lavado, pone rápidamente la ropa y la toalla a secar quedándose con únicamente con el sostén de Twilight en la mano, ¡Joder, se lo había quitado!, en un arrebato acerca la prenda a su nariz e inhala la fragancia de la prenda, dándose cuenta de su acción deja el sostén por un lado y pone su cabeza bajo un grifo liberando la presión del agua fría empapando su cabeza para enfriarse un poco. Mil y un cosas podían ir mal si eso continuaba y el hecho de que también estaba ebria no ayudaba, después de reflexionarlo un tiempo llego a una conclusión.

-A la mierda…

Twilight espera en el cuarto de Sunset en espera de ésta, se sentía algo incómoda en aquella habitación pues nunca antes había ido a casa de la chica de cabello de fuego, las puertas del cuarto se abrieron dejando ver a la dueña del departamento en el umbral con una mirada que literalmente quemaba y una sonrisa que no supo interpretar.

-Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí – agradeció Twilight tratando de tranquilizarse pero la mirada de Sunset la inquietaba un poco.

-Cuando quieras – el tono de Sunset era oscuro – Twilight, nunca te martirices por un chico, vales mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginas.

-Gracias – dijo Twilight algo incómoda.

-Eres hermosa, muy hermosa – decía Sunset acortando la distancia entre ella y Twilight.

-¿Eh… gracias? – Twilight retrocedió unos pasos pero Sunset no dejaba de avanzar hacia ella, la cama le cortó el paso sin dejarle a donde ir -¿Sunset, ocurre algo?

-Nada… aún.

Sunset coloca su mano en la mejilla de Twilight saboreando la suavidad de esta, acariciando con su pulgar el rostro de la chica que tenía enfrente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la de ojos violeta. Twilight observaba estática como se iban perdiendo los centímetros que separaban sus rostros, podía sentir el tibio aliento que Sunset dejaba escapar de su boca entre abierta, su cerebro podía apenas procesar lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Sunset se detienen a milímetros de los suyos, para ese punto Twilight comenzaba a hiperventilarse mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho fuera de control.

Un leve rose de labios por parte de Sunset dio inicio a su movida, tal como esperaba de los labios de Twilight, eran tiernos y sabrosos, no podía esperar más para probarlos, tomando ambos lados de su cabeza con sus manos une sus labios con los de Twilight fundiéndolos en un pasional beso demandante, llenos de anhelo, introduce rápidamente su lengua mientras masajea los labios de Twilight con los suyos. Por su parte Twilight estaba petrificada sin saber qué hacer, nunca antes había besado a alguien por lo cual no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito pero podía decir que la peli fuego si era toda una maestra. Su lengua invadía su cavidad invadiendo cada rincón de su boca, podía sentir su temperatura corporal en aumente mientras un millar de pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Pudiendo reaccionar al fin, Twilight, coloca sus manos en los hombros Sunset para apartarla pero esta se aferra al cuerpo de Twilight pegándola más al suyo colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca profundizando aún más el beso. La cabeza de Twilight era un tornado víctima del alcohol y la endorfina producida por su propio cuerpo, el aliento le faltaba, Sunset era despiadada.

De un momento a otro Sunset empuja a Twilight a la cama, ella aprovecha ese descanso para recuperar el aliento y observar a la de ojos turquesa la cual se deshacía de su chaqueta y su blusa casi de una sola vez, llevaba puesto un sostén negro sin tirantes que la hacían ver condenadamente sexy. Retomando su ataque Sunset se coloca de rodillas sobre la cama mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Twilight con su manos dejándola totalmente indefensa. Los ojos de Twilight destellaban un brillo hipnótico mientras de los de Sunset brotaban chispas abrasadoras. Su cabello caía por los lados bloqueando cualquier posible obstáculo visual de Twilight, quería que la viera a ella y solo a ella.

Asaltando los labios de su inocente víctima, Sunset retoma los labios de Twilight con mayor intensidad que antes. Twilight sentía su cuerpo arder junto con el de Sunset, una extraña y placentera sensación recorría su vientre, ya para ese momento había dejado de forcejear para soltarse pues ahora su concentración se hallaba en resistir ese mar de sensaciones que la abordaban. Sunset asalta el cuello de Twilight dando largos besos y lamidas sobre este, saboreando la tersa piel de Twilight. Twilight cierra los ojos y se retuerce bajo Sunset ahogando un gemido que amenazaba con salir.

Sunset continúa su camino hacia abajo repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo de Twilight, soltando su agarre de las muñecas de Twilight coloca sus manos sobre su cintura y lentamente sube el blusón dejando expuesta a Twilight únicamente con sus pantis, se relame sus labios saboreando el momento, mordisquea deliciosa y gentilmente el hueso de la cadera de Twilight para luego proceder con su vientre.

-Dime – dice Sunset sin dejar de besar a Twilight – dime que me detenga y lo hare.

Twilight enreda sus dedos en las sabanas aguantando el placer que le causaba aquella perversa y erótica tortura pero era demasiado, un gemido placer escapa de sus labios dándole la respuesta que Sunset necesitaba para ella. Sunset recorre con su con su nariz el vértice de los muslos de Twilight inhalando su olor, su excitación, una nueva droga tan potente que si no tenía cuidado podría acabar perdiéndose así misma víctima de Twilight.

Twilight difícilmente podía aguantar las sensaciones desenfrenadas que producían sus hormonas alborotadas, le habían pasado tantas cosas malas en una sola noche pero encontraba cierto grado de alivio en ese perturbante y oscuro placer que le producía la chica de ojos turquesa, como si buscara una salida a todo ese dolor, encontrándolo en ese mismo momento en la cama de la Shimmer, de un de repente todo quedo borrado, Flash, la escuela, sus amigas, todo, solo eran Sunset y ella. Las manos de Twilight se posaron en las hebras bicolores de Sunset sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos.

Sunset se inclina hacia adelante levantando las rodillas de Twilight separándolas abruptamente cerniéndose sobre Twilight que temblaba víctima de una necesidad que no podía explicar. Besa el interior del muslo derecho de Twilight y continua su trayecto hacia arriba deteniéndose justo en las bragas, Twilight e retuerce conforme Sunset repite el mismo proceso en su otra pierna.

Recostándose al lado de Twilight Sunset baja los tirantes del blusón que le había prestado a Twilight, coloca su dedo índice en el escote y lo baja lentamente exponiendo los senos de la chica de ojos violeta, coloca su mano en uno y lo exprime gentilmente.

-Justo a la medida – dice Sunset jugueteando con el pezón de Twilight que estaba totalmente erguido, mueve su mano al otro y tira de este alargándolo, el gemido que suelta Twilight es dulce como una sinfonía.

Los labios de Sunset se cierran contra uno de los pechos de Twilight continuando su castigo contra ellos, succionando y lamiendo como dos jugosas y suaves masas de carne, Twilight casi convulsiona al acto, nunca pensó que llegaría a ponerse así.

-Eres sensible ¿eh? – Dice Sunset maliciosamente – eso me gusta – sigue con su asalto lento y sensual moviendo sus labios y dedos sobre ambos senos de forma hábil y prodigiosa encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de Twilight.

Sus dientes se aprietan el pezón de Twilight causando que ella convulsionase debajo de ella partiéndose en mil pedazos víctima de lo que sería su primer orgasmo. Sunset besa profundamente a Twilight absorbiendo los gritos de ella, una sensación extraordinaria de liberación inunda a Twilight mientras se recupera, Sunset sonríe satisfecha sin dejar de verla a los ojos, la respiración de ambas es entrecortada, Sunset baja lentamente su mano deslizando su dedo en la fina tela que cubre la intimidad de Twilight haciendo círculos sobre este. Twilight siente como su entrepierna bañada en sus propios fluidos comienza a palpitar al contacto de los de dos de Sunset agonizantes después del orgasmo.

Sunset introduce su mano en el interior de las bragas masajeando el clítoris de Twilight provocándole un grito a la misma, empuja su interior más fuerte, introduce su dedo índice en el interior de Twilight dando vueltas dentro de ella acariciando las paredes frontales con rapidez comenzando a flexionar el dedo adentro y afuera repetidas veces sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Twilight cierra sus ojos tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control tratando de absorber cada una de aquellas mágicas sensaciones mientras el fuego atravesaba su cuerpo, una incontrolable explosión brota desde su vientre liberándola en un mar de éxtasis, su cuerpo bañado en su propio sudor convulsionaba en un nuevo y más intenso orgasmo.

Sunset saca su mano de las bragas de Twilight y los relame con placer saboreando lo jugos que la de cabello azul marino había dejado en su mano. De un movimiento se quita el pantalón, las botas y sus propias bragas y en otro su sostén liberando su senos, su cuerpo literalmente estaba en llamas, víctimas de la anticipación y la lujuria que desprendía, desnuda a Twilight por completo y se coloca encima de ella con su muslo en la entrepierna de Twilight y la de esta en la suya, pudiendo así experimentar a flor de piel la propia humedad de Sunset.

-Todavía falta mucho más, mi querida Twilight – dice de forma perversa la de cabello bicolor volviendo a asaltar los labios de Twilight.

Gemidos, gritos, espasmos salvajes y placenteros fueron los protagonistas esa noche, sus cuerpos bañados en los fluidos propios y ajenos arremolinados en un mar de centellantes sensaciones tan únicas como indescriptibles, saboreándose mutuamente hasta el cansancio continuaron por horas con aquel mágica y erótica danza hasta que sus cuerpo empapados de sudor no les dejaron continuar, cayendo victimas del sueño reposaron la una contra la otra en aquella tormentosa noche.

 **Hola a todos, lamento la demora pero espero que haya valido la pena, nunca había escrito una escena lemon como esta, no les miento cuando les digo que fue lo que más tiempo me tomo en escribir, ya por fin empezara lo que tanto ustedes como yo esperábamos, el inicio del sunsetxtwilight en este fic, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán más intensas xD**


	6. The new day

**Capítulo 6: The New Day.**

 **Hola a todos, esta vez no me demoré tanto xD, en el anterior capitulo hice mi primera escena lemon la cual no será la última, me encanta el yuri y lo gritó a los cuatro vientos sin problema, en fin antes de comenzar con este episodio quiero felicitar a un gran amigo escritor que cumple años, muchas felicidades Dragon espectral, espero que la pases muy bien, y aquí te dedico esta canción:**

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades, Dragon espectral

Tu Cumpleaños si que si!

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades, Todos

Tu Cumpleaños si que si!

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades, Todos

Tu Cumpleaños si que si!

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades, Todos

Tu Cumpleaños si que si!

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades, Todos

Tu Cumpleaños si que si!

Un día feliz para ti

Hoy es tu Cumpleaños si que si

Felicidades, Todos

Tu Cumpleaños si que si!

J **usto el día de hoy aproximadamente a esta hora nació un amigo, que conocí a la distancia y a pesar de que nunca lo he visto se que es una persona dedicada, divertida y con una gran imaginación, demostrando que la amistad puede venir de cualquier sitio o lugar, nuca rechacen la mano de alguien que desea dártela, pues un desconocido es un amigo que no conoces.**

 **Me encanta un show más y sin nada más que decir los dejo para que lean, disfruten.**

* * *

Twilight despertó sintiéndose en extremo agotada, con dificultad mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras seguía recostada de lado, trato por unos segundos recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior pues su mente, aun somnolienta, no le permitía del todo acordarse de todo lo acontecido, estaba a punto de levantarse pero algo la tenía sujeta de la cintura, específicamente un par de brazos que la aprisionaban de manera posesiva hacia su dueño, Twilight gira su cabeza para ver a la dueña de estos abrazada a su espalda aun dormida, la chica de cabello bicolor dormía de forma placida, su cabello algo revuelto y una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada bombardearon la mente de Twilight, era cierto, había pasado la noche con Sunset, en más de un sentido, curiosamente no sentía en su cuerpo ninguno de los estragos que provocaban los efectos del alcohol provocaban al que lo consumía, probablemente tanta transpiración había ayudado bastante. Sunset se pega aún más a su cuerpo, el rubor de la chica de ojos violeta, sentía la piel desnuda de su "acompañante" contra la suya, era tersa como el satén y cálida como una hoguera en el invierno, una sensación bastante agradable.

Con mucho cuidado, Twilight, trata de liberarse de su agarre procurando no ser muy brusca para no despertar a la dueña de aquellos brazos tan posesivos que se negaban a soltarla, después de unos momentos Twilight logró deshacer el nudo de estos y cuidadosamente se aleja de Sunset hacia el borde de la cama, con el mismo cuidado se levantó de la cama y se permitió contemplar a su "amiga", se veía muy apacible, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierta. Twilight se fijó en ella misma y en su desnudez, a un lado de la cama se encontraban sus bragas, fue por ellas y salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido no sin antes tomar su teléfono que se encontraba en el tocador, se fijó en la hora, eran casi las siete de la mañana, era obvio que llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Busco por todo el departamento la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, se encontraban secándose en un cuarto de lavado, ahora que se hallaba sobria podía contemplar lo inmenso del departamento y lo increíblemente costoso que este debía de ser ¿Cómo es que Sunset podía pagarse aquel pedazo de cuarto? Por lo que sabía ella se había emancipado y no le pedía ayuda económica de su madre, otro de los tantos misterios que tenía la joven.

Una vez cambiada Twilight se dispuso a salir del departamento, no tenía la menor intención en avisarle a Sunset pues en ese momento ella se hallaba en un debate moral consigo misma por lo sucedido anoche, las sensaciones que le produjo la peli fuego aún estaban a flor de piel sumado a la gran desilusión que le produjo el ver a Flash con otra chica, tantas emociones contradictorias en un mismo instante, necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

Saliendo fuera del edificio espero en la parada de autobús que la llevaría a su casa, durante el trayecto no dejaba de repasar todo lo acontecido, teóricamente… ¿había sido violada por Sunset? En parte la de ojos turquesa le había dado la opción de negarse cosa que no hizo pero de haberlo hecho ¿se hubiera detenido? Esa respuesta jamás la sabrá, lo que la llevaba a la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que sintió exactamente? Placer, indiscutiblemente, la hija de la directora se ganaba una nota perfecta en ello, ¿lo disfruto? Realmente nunca había tenido… relaciones con nadie en su vida, además de que estaba demasiado intoxicada por los chocolates, la respuesta contradecía a la pregunta anterior, realmente no quería darle muchas vueltas pero la realidad era pues que había estado con otra mujer, ella era heterosexual, no era gay o lesbiana o cualquier otra definición.

Estos pensamientos la hacían sentir peor ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿Qué dirían sus padres si se enterasen? Realmente deseaba borrar aquella noche de su existencia, olvidarla y dejarla en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, pero para su desgracia no era así, lo único que podía hacer era desear que nadie se enterara, siempre se había catalogado así misma como una chica tradicional, quería conocer a un buen chico que la quisiera, tener una vida plena y feliz como sus padres lo hacían aunque nunca lo demostrara, pero ahora no sabía que hacer o pensar, solo oraba, oraba que todo eso quedara en el olvido.

* * *

Al llegar a su hogar fue rápidamente recibida por sus padres, se veían muy preocupados y ansiosos.

-Twilight, cariño, que bueno que llegaste – decía su madre mientras la abrazaba.

-Estábamos muy preocupados, tu mensaje decía que te quedarían en casa de una amiga pero nos llegó un comunicado de la escuela diciendo que la fiesta en la que fuiste se estaba sirviendo alcohol, también se le envió un citatorio a todos los padres cuyos hijos fueron reportados – decía con severidad el padre de Twilight helándole la sangre a la misma – por fortuna no recibimos ninguna – dijo más aliviado.

Twilight sintió como su sangre volvía a su rostro, realmente la habían asustado.

-Es que me fui más temprano porque no me sentía muy bien, una amiga se ofreció a llevarme pero empezó a llover y pase la noche en su casa – mintió Twilight, no le gustaba para nada mentirle a sus padres pero realmente no quería meterse en problemas.

-Que alivió – dijo Velvet llevándose la mano su pecho para calmar a su corazón.

-Pero de igual forma si no te sientes bien puedes tomarte el día – aconsejo su padre.

-No, gracias pero prefiero ir a la escuela – dijo Twilight subiendo por las escaleras, sus padres no dijeron nada más.

Twilight entro a su habitación y se recargo contra la puerta deslizándose sobre esta hasta caer sentada al piso, no era muy buena ocultándole cosas a sus padres y había requerido de toda su fuerza el mentirles, estuvo sentada en el suelo unos minutos para luego dirigirse al baño de su cuarto y darse una merecida ducha, dejo su ropa en una esquina y dejo que el agua caliente limpiara su cuerpo, aun sentía las manos, los labios de Sunset esparcidos por su cuerpo cual marcas de fuego, el hormigueo en su vientre comenzó a crecer de nuevo, ese mismo hormigueo que la tuvo loca toda la noche y no importaba cuanto se lavara el cuerpo, seguía allí y no se iría.

Sin cumplir del todo con su objetivo Twilight salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, a pesar de la fuerte esencia de su jabón aun podía oler la fragancia de Sunset, ese desquiciante aroma aún seguía impregnada en ella aun después del largo baño que se dio. Después de secarse rápidamente se vistió para ir a la escuela contemplándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Rarity le regalo en su último cumpleaños, uno de los tantos obsequios que la modista le dio, realmente casi no le daba uso pues no se preocupaba mucho en su apariencia pero esta vez era diferente, detallándose minuciosamente exploro cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus padres, hermano y cuñada todo el tiempo le decían que era una chica muy linda pero ella nunca lo tomaba del todo enserio pues eran su familia, pero ahora contemplaba a la joven frente a ella concentrándose en sus grandes ojos violeta que destellaban cual estrellas, nunca se había fijado en ese detalle en ella hasta ahora, su anatomía correspondía a las características de una joven saludable de su edad, si bien no tenía mucha condición física tenía una figura esbelta por naturaleza, nada destacable, solo una chica normal como cualquier otra pero entonces… ¿Qué había visto Sunset o Flash en ella?

Al fijarse en la hora, Twilight pudo percatarse lo tarde que era, ya había faltado al primer periodo, su asistencia perfecta se fue por el caño. El padre de Twilight se ofreció a llevarla, Spike se había marchado hace muchísimo tiempo, el trayecto fue silencioso, algo bueno para ella pues quería pensar, al llegar a la escuela se despidió de su padre con un fuerte abrazo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a éste pero bien lo correspondió.

Twilight caminaba por los largos pasillo de la escuela, uno que otro estudiante la observaba con curiosidad, ella podía escuchar alguna que otra conversación, la mayoría era de la fiesta que organizaron los chicos de su año y del gran problema en que se metió la mayoría por ello, Twilight agacho la cabeza tratando de ignorar los comentarios que hacían acelerando su pasó hacia la cafetería donde sus amigas de seguro se encontraban en ese momento.

Al llegar a la cafetería fue demasiado notoria la condición de todos los alumnos de su generación, cabizbajos, agotados, adoloridos en más de un sentido y demacrados, seguramente por la resaca que en por ese momento estaban pasando y justo en medio de aquel tumulto de muertos vivientes se hallaban sus amigas sentadas en la mesa de siempre, su aspecto era similar al resto del cuerpo estudiantil de segundo año, de tercero y unos pocos de primero. Rarity traía puestos unos glamorosos lentes oscuros con marcos blancos, Applejack se encontraba sentada sobre un cojín inflable con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, Rainbow tenía los codos sobre la mesa cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, a su lado, Flutthershy, se escondía a si misma al grado de tener medio cuerpo debajo de la mesa, la única que se veía bien era Pinkie que no dejaba de sonreír y mirar fijamente hacia el frente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Twilight, caminó hacia sus amigas incómoda por la gran atención recibida, al llegar no fue recibida con un saludo, ni siquiera un hola, su primer pensamiento fue que se hallaban molestas con ella por haberlas dejado en aquella fiesta y escaparse con Sunset, bueno, eso ultimo no lo podían saber.

-Hola chicas – dijo Twilight tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Awww – se quejaron todas al unísono.

-Puedes bajar la voz, me retumba la cabeza – se quejó pidió Rarity sobándose la sien.

-Lamento no saludarte en este momento como es debido pero me duelen dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo - se excusó la vaquera con una mueca de dolor.

-No quiero hablar ahora – sollozó Rainbow para sorpresa de la de ojos violeta.

-Quisiera que me tragara la tierra – decía Fluttershy introduciéndose más dentro de la mesa.

La atención de Twilight se centró en su amiga de cabello alborotado esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Dijo de forma agresiva la de ojos celestes – tengo un taladro penetrando mi cráneo justo en este momento, así que si no quieren perder sus tetas les sugiero que hablen en voz baja – sentenció para luego volver a su trance.

La intimidación fue fuertemente recibida por parte del grupo que entendieron que la pobre la estaba pasando peor que ellas, fue ella la organizadora, fue ella la que hizo la fiesta, fue ella la que ofreció aquellos chocolates pero lo que más le constaba a todas fue la innumerable cantidad de chocolate alcoholizado que consumió, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntas en la fiesta la de cabello rosado se había comido ella sola casi tres cajas de chocolate, era razonable que la "cruda" fuera más intensa para ella, de hecho era un milagro que estuviera allí sentada con ellas y no en un cuarto de hospital.

-Bueno… - dijo Twilight controlando el volumen de su voz.

-Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada Twilight – expresó Applejack – cuando llegaron a parar la fiesta no te encontramos, por suerte estás bien.

Bien no es la palabra que Twilight usaría en ese momento para describirse a sí misma.

-Tienes suerte de no salir en el "álbum" – hablo Rarity checando su teléfono cosa que provoco que Rainbow se cubriera con sus brazos la cabeza.

-¿Qué álbum? – inquirió la fanática de los libros algo curiosa, como respuesta Rarity le pasó su teléfono.

El teléfono de Rarity estaba en el grupo de la escuela en "My face" el cual mostraba un álbum de fotos de más de 300 fotografías de lo acontecido en la fiesta, en ellas aparecían las mayores locuras que en esta se hicieron, seguramente fue por estas fotos que la escuela se enteró de lo que estaba aconteciendo en la fiesta, mientras revisaba una a una las fotos se encontró con 32 de ellas en donde aparecía Fluttershy besando a diferentes chicos, como el hermano de Applejack, Bic Mac, a uno del grupo de música, a uno que otro de algún equipo de futbol, a otros que no reco nocía y a Rainbow, está ultima dejo conmocionada a Twilight que ahora miraba atónita a sus dos amigas.

-Sí, lo sé, también la vio Rainbow – decía Fluttershy saliendo debajo de la mesa lo que explicaba el comportamiento de ella.

-No es justo – decía quejumbrosa la de cabello de arcoíris - ¿Por qué yo?

-Vamos cariño, no es para tanto – trataba de aminorar la estilista.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? - Exclamó dolida la deportista – todo el mundo vio esa foto y lo peor es que ese fue mi primer beso.

Todas miraron sorprendidas la impactante revelación de su amiga, las cuales se imaginaban que la amante de los deportes ya había besado algún chico en su vida, con la actitud tan agresiva y espontanea de ella no se les hacía extraño, por su parte a Rainbow no le gusto para nada la mirada que le dedicaban sus amigas. Por su parte Twilight miraba con reproche la actitud de su amiga, es decir, a ella le habían quitado todas sus primeras veces anoche y no estaba haciendo un espectáculo de ello.

-Por cierto, Twilight, ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? – Preguntó Rainbow tratando de cambiar el tema – Spike nos dijo que no llegaste a tu casa a dormir ¿con quién te quedaste?

Aquella pregunta dejo helada a la de ojos violeta, no estaba mentalmente preparada para responder esa pregunta, no es que tuviera un sentido oculto pero la sola mención de Sunset la hacía revivir aquella noche en donde ambas dejadas ir por la lujuria hicieron casi de todo menos dormir.

-Estuvo conmigo – respondió una voz detrás de Twilight que le provocó un escalofrió.

Justo detrás de Twilight se encontraba Sunset, Twilight no se giró ni siquiera para verla, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba al sentir la presencia de la de cabello bicolor tras ella, por su parte Sunset miraba con atención a la persona que tenía justo en frente, colocando una silla a un lado de ella se sentó cruzando sus piernas rozando levemente la de Twilight la cual se estremeció al contacto.

-Hey, Sunset, no te ves tan mal – dijo la de cabello índigo con total sorpresa al ver en tan buen estado a la hija de la directora que también había consumido aquellos nocivos dulces de cacao.

-Que puedo decir, estoy un poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de ingesta – dijo con total naturalidad ganándose el asombro por parte del grupo.

-Eres una chica muy mala – dijo en tono burlón la de cabello de arcoíris.

-Ni como negarlo, siempre se me ha dado portarme mal – esto último lo dijo en un tono oscuro mientras observaba como la chica a su lado temblaba, ya sea por miedo o la ansiedad que le provocaba su presencia cerca de ella.

Pinkie notó ese extraño comportamiento que tenía Twilight, temblaba pero no sabía porque, pero todo comenzó cuando Sunset llegó, su Pinkie sentido estaba punto de encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas cuando un penetrante y agudo dolor invade su cabeza, como si martillaran un clavo contra esta, Pinkie decidió en ese momento mandar al carajo su Pinkie sentido, no estaba de humor para pensar mucho menos para hacer conjeturas de posibles variantes que denotaban aquel raro comportamiento.

-Parece que todo el mundo está en problemas – dijo Sunset con sarna – parece que los angelitos de CHS por fin rompieron un plato, felicidades.

-Jaja, muy chistosa – decía sarcástica la modista ajustándose sus lentes – casi todos los de nuestro grado estarán en detención durante tres semanas, incluyéndonos a nosotras salvo a Twilight y a ti que se fueron antes de que llegara el profesor Discord.

Durante ese tiempo los ojos de Sunset no se despegaron de Twilight ni por un segundo, Twilight sentía la mirada de fuego que le lanzaba su compañera de al lado, lo nervios la mataban, quería salir de allí pero no sabía cómo, sus piernas no le dejaban de temblar y no paraba de sudar, Sunset estaba a punto de hablar cuando el timbre la campana la silencio, Twilight se levantó rápidamente de su asiento agradeciendo su suerte al haber sonado la campana justo a tiempo, necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba estar lejos de Sunset pero para su desgracia eso solo sería por muy poco tiempo.

Twilight se percató muy tarde de un detalle que se le había olvidado hasta que entro al salón y eso era que la clase que seguía la compartía con todas sus amigas, todas incluyendo a Sunset que se sentaba justo detrás de ella, podía sentir su afilada mirada clavada detrás de ella, como si buscara consumirla, hubiera seguido divagando más pero el fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó su atención.

Entrando al aula se encontraba un furioso profesor que era conocido más por su singular sentido del humor que por el semblante amenazante, su rostro mostraba ira dirigida contra todos los estudiantes, cerrando la puerta con excesiva fuerza provocó un estruendo que había palpitar las cabezas de todos los estudiantes, a paso veloz se dirigió a las cortinas abriéndolas de golpe bañando a los alumnos con los potentes rayos del sol y cual vampiros se tratase muchos chillaron como si les arrojaran ácido al rostro, cerrando con broche de oro el maestro remato pasando sus uñas por toda la pizarra generando un chirrido tan fuerte que dejo casi inconsciente a más de uno y a otros escupir espuma por la boca.

-Muy buenos días jóvenes – decía sobreactuando su felicidad el profesor – espero que hayan disfrutado su increíblemente carnal noche de juventud pues les aseguro en este instante que solo les espera miseria, dolor y trabajo duro a partir de ahora.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por la salvaje actitud del maestro, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado, de hecho nunca lo vio así.

-¿Qué le pasó? – le pregunto Twilight a Applejack que estaba a un lado suyo.

-Mira la última foto del álbum.

Twilight sacó de forma disimulada su teléfono y checó la foto señalada, tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para no gritar, en aquella fotografía se veía a la chica más tímida de toda la escuela besando a un sorprendido Discord con los ojos bien abiertos, justo en ese momento es sorprendida por el mismo maestro que le dedicaba una cara de pocos amigos.

-Dígame Srta. Sparkle ¿acaso se cree con el privilegio de poder sacar su teléfono en mi clase? ¿Se cree superior a los demás solo por ser un poquito más lista que el resto? Pues no, no es así, me importa muy poco el tipo de relación que tengas con la directora pero, viendo que usted está más entretenida viendo las evidencias de sus locuras juveniles me veo en la necesidad de ponerles un examen sorpresa y como un último detalle este tendrá el valor de un 100 por ciento de la calificación final.

El quejido de muchos alumnos se hizo escuchar, pero de igual forma muchos no le creían eso al maestro de ojos rojos pues ya les había hecho una broma similar hace un tiempo.

-Y para aquellos que no me crean les sugiero que lo tomen muy enserio, claro, si no les importa repetir el curso conmigo – el tono de Discord denotaba malicia, una malicia que hacía tiempo no sentían los alumnos, como si el desquiciado consejero escolar que les lavó el cerebro hubiera regresado.

-Profesor Draconequus, favor de presentarse a la oficina de la directora Celestia – es escuchó una voz femenina por el alto parlante.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó el profesor sabiendo la posible causa de su llamada – no se vayan – sentenció el maestro apuntando con su dedo a todos los alumnos para luego retirarse rápidamente.

No fue necesario que nadie lo sugiriera, ni siquiera se miraron para ponerse de acuerdo cuando todo el mundo se levantó de sus escritorios para emprender la huida del salón del desquiciado maestro, solo un loco o un valiente se quedaría tras aquella amenaza a la clase del furioso maestro.

* * *

 **Oficina de la directora.**

Discord se hallaba frente de la puerta de la principal mandataria de la institución, su mente había formulado ya la causa de su llamada tan inesperada, se encontraba dándose valor así mismo para darle la cara, algo curioso, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso tratándose de Celestia, una mezcla rara entre miedo y ansiedad lo abordaban mientras trataba de ver el cómo saldría librado de aquel desastre en que se metió maldiciendo una y mil veces lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Dando una fuerte inhalada de aire se dispuso a entrar.

-¡Buenos días mi querida Celestia! – dijo Discord con tono alegre abriendo la puerta, su jefa estaba sentada en el escritorio sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo o responder a su saludo mientras su hermana en una esquina de la oficina lo observaba fijamente atenta a cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar – pero que buen día hace hoy ¿no? El sol brilla, ninguna nube, por cierto ¿acaso bajaste de peso? – decía con total nerviosismo pues nunca la había visto tan seria.

-Cierre la puerta profesor – sentenció la directora de manera fría sin siquiera mirarlo mientras sacaba una carpeta de un cajón, Discord obedeció al instante – tome asiento.

-Mira – decía Discord tomando asiento – tengo una ligera sospecha del por qué me encuentro aquí y antes de que usted diga algo me gustaría dar mi versión de los hechos si no le molesta, la verdad es una historia muy graciosa – los nervios se habían apoderado del consejero el cual hacía lo posible para aparentar su usual naturalidad ante amabas hermanas.

-Adelante, me vendría bien algo gracioso – dijo la hermana mayor poniendo sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos mientras sonreía de manera "neutra" ante el profesor frente suyo.

Discord tragó grueso, la actitud de Celestia no le ayudaba en nada.

-Ejem… vera, usted sabe que yo me llevó muy bien con los alumnos – empezó el de los ojos rojos.

-Estoy enterada de su "familiar" actitud con los estudiantes – dijo Celestia resaltando la palabra familiar.

-Bueno… – continuó Discord – muchos de ellos me tienen agregado a muchas de sus redes sociales, estaba en mi casa ayer por la noche preparándome para otro arduo día de trabajo para darle lo mejor a mis preciados estudiantes – para este punto Discord comenzaba a sobreactuar haciendo gestos y movimientos con los brazos - cuando de pronto, por simple casualidad, reviso mi cuenta para ver unas notificaciones cuando veo una barbarie, una atrocidad, una infamia – dramatizaba Discord – mis queridos estudiantes se estaban exhibiendo así mismos en una condición penosa y, obviamente, yo como maestro, no, como ser humano, no podía permitir que algo como eso continuase, decidido a detener aquel evento me puse en marcha, al llegar al establecimiento mi sola presencia detuvo las acciones indecorosas de los jóvenes y claro, después de eso, la llame a usted para notificarle y darle la lista de los involucrados, por fortuna no fue por su propia voluntad el haber injerido aquellas toxicas golosinas sino ya estarían enfrentando cargos al igual que la compañía que le entregó aquel veneno a nuestros queridos estudiantes – culmió el extravagante maestro su monólogo esperando una reacción por parte de su jefa pero no, ni se inmutó, de hecho, seguía con la vista en su teléfono, cosa que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Es curioso que mencione sobre los cargos legales – dijo la directora fingiendo sorpresa.

Discord no era un tonto, sabía que era lo que ella se refería, tragó grueso y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Mira, Celestia… - empezó Discord -puedo encargarme de la prensa, de la policía, joder, incluso de la misma alcaldesa pero si tú te pones en mi contra…

-¿En su contra? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo cree usted que me pondría en su contra? ¿Qué ganaría yo? – enfatizaba Celestia fingiendo asombro.

Discord reconoció las mismas palabras que él había utilizado contra ella cuando recién se había instaurado en la escuela, en búsqueda de venganza, maldiciendo mil y un veces.

-Por el amor de todo – exclamó el consejero – solo fue un pequeño incidente, no es la gran cosa.

-Oh, ya veo, un pequeño incidente… - dijo reflexiva Celestia – que ya vieron 25 mil personas – esto último lo dijo mostrándole la foto en su teléfono de él y Fluttershy besándose y justo debajo mostraba el número de vistas que tenía la foto.

Discord se llevó su mano izquierda al rostro cubriéndose los ojos, deseaba mucho olvidar aquella condenada noche, como lo anhelaba.

 **Flashback.**

Discord había ingresado a la fiesta de forma abrupta casi arrancando la puerta, en el momento en que vio las fotos que los estudiantes subían a las redes supo que debía ponerle alto, sobre todo esas en que aparecía aquella tímida, pero amable joven que se había vuelto su amiga, su primera amiga después de mucho tiempo, es cierto que está mal que un maestro y un alumno tengan una relación más allá de lo profesional pero él nunca había sido un profesor convencional, las visitas casi diarias, los mensajes, los saludos, las risas, sabía que todo eso estaba mal pero aun así no le daba un alto, en parte se debía a que la misma amante de los animales se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, pero no de la forma en que ella quisiera.

Él lo sabía muy bien, conocía los sentimientos que su amiga y alumna tenía, no era necesario un doctorado en psicología ni en criminología para deducirlo, en más de una ocasión ella se lo había demostrado, con sus miradas, sonrisas y palabras que le dedicaba y pesar de ello él nunca le puso un alto, en parte porque no quería romperle el corazón a Fluttershy, la otra era porque no quería sentirse solo otra vez, la compañía de aquella linda jovencita era un bálsamo para su desolado corazón y por más que lo intentaba no podía, aunque sentía un gran alivio al saber que ella lo entendía perfectamente, no era necesario decírselo con indirectas, ella lo conocía tan bien que comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía y por ello, sumado a su falta de confianza y timidez, nunca se atrevió a meter el tema.

Con vista de águila buscaba por todo el recinto a la chica de ojos calipso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio dirigirse hacia él, caminaba hacía el con una mirada traviesa y coqueta mientras balanceaba sus caderas al andar, en cuestión de un par de pasos la amante de los animales son encontraba frente a él mirándolo desde abajo por la enorme diferencia de altura, su sonrisa confiada y su semblante dejaban asombrado al profesor frente a ella, nunca hubiera pensado que aquella tímida chica que conocía de hace tanto tuviera ese lado… salvaje.

-Que grata sorpresa el verte aquí Discord – dijo con alegría la de cabello rosa.

-No podría decir lo mismo, la fiesta se acaba AHORA – sentenció el maestro dedicándole una mirada rígida.

-No sabía que al alocado Discord Draconequus no le gustaban las fiestas – decía Fluttershy cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre ella y Discord – vamos, únete, te vas a divertir – esto último lo dijo en tono seductor dejándole la piel de gallina al concejero escolar.

-Creo que ya se te subió a la cabeza lo que hayas ingerido, es hora de acabar esto.

Discord estaba a punto de andar hacia donde estaba la DJ para apagar la música, quien diría que llegaría el día en que él aguaría una fiesta, pero antes de dar un paso Fluttershy avanza hacia él tropezándose con sus propios pies, con reflejos felinos Discord la atrapa sujetándola por los hombros deteniendo su caída, encorvándose un poco en el proceso, estaba más que acostumbrado a la torpeza que ella poseía, pero lo que sucedió a continuación nunca lo hubiera visto venir.

Aprovechando la reducción de distancia, Fluttershy, coloca sus manos rápidamente detrás del cuello de Discord halándose así misma hacia arriba plantándole un fuerte beso a su maestro. Discord abrió grandemente los ojos de la sorpresa enderezándose por inercia, por desgracia la joven que colgaba de su cuello no tenía la intención de despegarse de él y terminar con el beso, para cuando Discord estaba a punto de apartarla fue demasiado tarde, un estudiante ya había tomado una fotografía.

Después de eso el maestro estalló, no gritó, no detuvo fue directo a apagar la música, no, fue su mirada, todos a su alrededor entraron en pánico al ver el semblante autoritario y tenebroso del maestro, incluso Fluttershy retrocedió intimidada, nadie lo había visto así de furioso y rápidamente el pánico se fue propagando hasta que de un momento a otro todos pararon de bailar, la música se detuvo mientras un sudor frio recorría a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, era aterrador.

Discord escaneo el lugar entero con la mirada memorizando los rostros de todos los estudiantes, más de uno trató de taparse el rostro pero era inútil, ya los había identificado.

-Todos, siéntense en el jodido suelo… ahora – ordenó el profesor en tono lúgubre.

No fue necesario repetirlo de nuevo, todos obedecieron al enfadado maestro.

-Ahora párense.

Con esta última acción casi caen al suelo, algunos ni se pudieron levantar debido al mareo, era tal y como lo había imaginado, los alumnos estaban ebrios, pero… ¿con que? No veía envases o latas de cerveza por ningún lado, por no decir que ninguno de los estudiantes tendría las agallas para comprar alcohol, fue cuando su atención se posó en una bandeja de chocolates, tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, era muy bueno, el chocolate era de alta calidad, de sabor intenso pero aun así pudo identificar el ingrediente principal de la golosina, el ron, eran chocolates de ron, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Su furia se dirigió contra la anfitriona de dicho evento la cual temblaba de miedo, Discord contó hasta diez en su mente respirando hondo, pensándolo mejor era imposible que la alegre Pinkie Pie hubiera planeado eso apropósito, seguramente debía ser un error pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, esbozando una sonrisa malévola miró con malicia a los estudiantes, era la ocasión perfecta para demostrarles las consecuencias de recaer en vicios a largo plazo, de esa forma se pensarían dos veces las cosas antes de querer probar productos adictivos y de paso para descargarse con ellos.

-Muy bien criaturitas, la fiesta acabo, les alegrará saber que estas ricas golosinas – diciendo esto levanto una – están hechas a base de alcohol – el horror se reflejó en el rostro de los estudiantes – pero descuiden no le hablare a la policía ni nada por el estilo – todos soltaron un sonoro suspiro aliviados – le hablare a sus padres.

Dicho esto el malévolo consejero sacó su teléfono y realizo una llamada a su jefa poniendo su móvil en altavoz.

-¿hola? – se escuchó la voz de la directora por el teléfono.

Un fuerte gritó se hizo escuchar por todo el edificio.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Vamos, mis acciones fueron las pertinentes, detuve la fiesta, la notifiqué al instante y ahora tiene en detención a más de un tercio de la población escolar – refutaba Discord tratando de hallar una salida.

-No dudo de la pertinencia de sus "acciones", profesor – habló Celestia volviendo la vista a su teléfono – hizo lo correcto, actuó con buen juicio pero hay un hecho innegable que se debe tratar… dígame ¿Cuánto mide la chica? ¿1.60 metros?

-1.64 – corrigió el maestro agachando la cabeza.

-Y usted mide pasados los dos metros, subdirectora Luna ¿De cuánto se jactaba el profesor Draconequus que levantaba en la sala de maestros?

-Creo oírlo decir que 120 kg.

-¿Y cuánto pesa la chica? ¿55?

-50… ¡Me tomó desprevenido! – se defendió el de los ojos rojos acorralado

-¿Usted… desprevenido? Vaya… - decía impresionada la directora – una chica de 1.64 m, de 50 kg lo tomó desprevenido y le robo un beso, disculpe que no me cuadren las matemáticas p.r.o.f.e.s.o.r.

-¡Por el amor del cielo, Celestia, no seas así! ¿No puedes pasar esto por alto y ya? Fue un accidente – para ese punto Discord ya había perdido la calma.

-Creo que vi una lengua- arrojó más leña al fuego al subdirectora de forma malévola.

Celestia se le queda viendo a la foto de forma más minuciosa, en efecto, había lengua. Discord miró con furia a la subdirectora. Se las iba a cobrar más adelante.

-También me sorprende lo bien "informado" que está sobre sus "estudiantes"- sentenció ella de forma fría.

-…Por favor, ya no sigas con esto - decía abatido el profesor - suficiente tengo con lo que pasó, fue un simple accidente, tu también has tenido tropiezos y nadie te dice nada, !solo finjamos que esto jamás ocurrió!

-Eso lo decidiremos en la próxima junta directiva y le agradecería que no me hablara con tanta familiaridad, profesor Draconequus – dijo de forma fría la dirigente del plantel.

-¿Draconequus, en serio? Ni cuando recién nos conocimos me llamabas por mi apellido, Tía, si no te conociera diría que estás celosa.

Celestia azotó su teléfono contra el escritorio dedicándole una mirada furia al profesor delante de ella.

-Fuera – sentenció.

-¿Celestia? – Discord no esperaba una reacción como esa en Celestia, decir que estaba atónito era poco.

-Hola, policía, ministerio de educación, quisiera levantar una queja – decía Celestia mientras escribía en una hoja de forma furiosa.

Discord se levantó sin reprochar y a paso rápido salió de la oficina sin voltear atrás. Celestia soltó un largo suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla cerrando los ojos tratando de mantener en control sus emociones, al abrirlos se topó con la mirada suspicaz y pícara de su hermana menor que la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Fuera – le ordenó la mayor a su hermana.

-A no, eso sí que no, tu no me vas a echar.

Cinco segundos después la puerta de la oficina de Celestia se cerraba en la cara de la subdirectora.

-Perra, me sacó – se quejaba Luna dirigiéndose a su propia oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight, caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, el saltarse una clase jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero la actitud irracional de Discord más la presencia de Sunset Shimmer eran grandes incentivos, lo último que deseaba era estar cerca de ella, no podía sacársela de la cabeza por más que lo desease.

-¡Twilight! – gritó una voz masculina atrás de ella.

Twilight se giró encontrando al guitarrista de cabello azul a unos metros de ella, otro mal recuerdo de una noche que deseaba desaparecer. El rostro de Flash reflejaba intriga total, a buen paso acorto la distancia entre él y Twilight, pero esta retrocedió cuando él estaba a punto de llegar dándole a entender que no se acercara, cosa que hizo, la estaba buscando desde hace mucho.

-Twilight, yo…

-No tienes nada que decir – interrumpió Twilight de inmediato – lo vi, ayer en la fiesta, tu… te veías muy feliz – decía con pesar la de ojos violeta.

-Era el efecto del alcohol, no era mi intención hacerlo, yo te buscaba a ti – explicaba Flash.

-Y como no me encontraste preferiste otra compañía – dijo de manera neutra la amante de los libros.

-No cambies mis palabras, yo no fui quien no contesto su teléfono – Flash al ver la expresión de tristeza de Twilight comprendió que no escogió las palabras correctas – lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-No, te diste a entender muy bien – decía Twilight, su voz era un hilo y sus ojos se ponían cada vez más húmedos – sabes, por un momento llegue a creer que tú… que nosotros… en nuestra cita fuiste tan atento, amable que creí que… realmente era especial para ti.

-Y lo eres – afirmó dolido el guitarrista – Twilight, yo te…

-¡Por favor! – Lo detuvo Twilight – no lo digas, no quiero oírlo, quiero pensar, quiero que me dejes sola… quiero que te vayas.

Para ese punto, Twilight, ya había comenzado a llorar, le dolía verlo, le recordaba lo que pudo haber sido, la ilusión que ella misma se había creado. Flash agacho la cabeza y apretó su puños con fuerza, con resignación dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha a paso lento, su corazón hecho un nudo, realmente lo había arruinado.

Twilight observaba al músico desaparecer por el largo pasillo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas se dejó caer al suelo aguantando su llanto para no ser escuchada, pero sus lágrimas aun fluían, acrecentando el pesar de su corazón, era cierto que no deseaba ver al chico de cabello azul pero no por los motivos que esté creía, no, era por ella, no podía verle la cara después de lo que pasó con Sunset ¿Cómo lo haría? La vergüenza, la humillación y el pesar estaban presentes en su corazón, no era mejor que él, pudo detener a Sunset, pudo gritar, pedir ayuda pero en su lugar dejó que todo fluyera, como si esperara que de alguna forma la chica de cabello bicolor borrara la tristeza y el dolor que le había provocado el ver a Flash con otra chica en sus brazos, pero no fue así, ahora se sentía peor que nunca, no se merecía el cariño de Sentry, el buen muchacho la había buscado para arreglar las cosas, ella sabía que todo era producto del alcohol pero aun así lo alejo, era lo mejor, eso se decía a ella misma.

Observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño, su cara húmeda por las lágrimas, sus ojos rojos y sus labios temblorosos, fue mala idea ir a la escuela ese día, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su casa, así no correría el riesgo de que alguien la viera llorar, no deseaba preocupar a nadie sobre todo a sus amigos, tendría que lidiar sola con esa situación. Abrió la llave y dejo el agua correr un momento, el sonido del agua le ayudaba a centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, tomó un poco con sus manos y se enjuagó la cara repetidas veces para tratar de desaparecer en la medida posible cualquier evidencia del llanto, al alzar la vista se topó con unos ojos turquesa que la miraban con seriedad.

El pánico la invadió, girándose rápidamente hacia la puerta corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero su carrera fue obstruida rápidamente por la dueña de esos abrazantes ojos, Sunset se encontraba parada bloqueando la única salida posible, Twilight más por instinto que por lógica se arrinconó así misma en una esquina, Sunset no se movía, solo se quedó parada, analizándola, Twilight hubiera gritado pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, no dejaba de temblar, esperan cualquier movimiento por parte de la chica de cabello bicolor.

-Lo siento – salió de los labios de Sunset, aquellas dos simples palabras sacaron de su estado a Twilight – realmente lo siento, lo que pasó anoche…- el pesar era palpable en la voz de Shimmer – seguramente tienes muchas preguntas ¿no? Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos.

Las palabras de Sunset eran razonables, Twilight siempre había sido una chica enfocada en el método científico y lógico, lo mejor eran dejar las cosas claras y cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, ya había estudiado a varios psicólogos que hablaban del tema, la frase "enfrenta sus problemas" encajaba muy bien con la situación, si en algún momento le parecía que Sunset no era sincera simplemente gritaría por ayuda, porque salir por la fuerza quedaba descartado.

-…Sunset ¿tu…? – Twilight no pudo terminar la pregunta, sus nervios no la ayudaban, su voz era débil, pero si, tenía muchas dudas pero quería empezar con la que se hizo en el instante en que Sunset la besó.

-¿Si soy lesbiana? – cuestionó divertida la de ojos turquesa sonriendo de lado – no, no lo soy, pero debo decir que el alcohol hizo estragos también en mí anoche, créeme, me han pasado situaciones similares y peores – esto último lo dijo con vergüenza, no estaba muy orgullosa de su pasado.

-Lo entiendo – dijo comprensiva la de ojos violeta, dos de sus amigas se habían besado debido a la ingesta del mismo, en parte tenia cierto sentido que dependiendo de las circunstancias y la cantidad ingerida pudiera suscitarse un acontecimiento así, eso y sumado a su despecho no ayudó en nada a detener los sucesos ocurridos en la recamara de Sunset, definitivamente si hubiera estado lúcida no habría acabado así - ¿ya lo habías hecho antes?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ya sabes – dijo tímida Twilight jugando con sus dedos - ¿el amor?

-… yo no lo llamaría de esa forma, pero si, lo hecho algunas veces – la mirada de Sunset se ensombreció.

Twilight recordó entonces la historia que le contó Discord, sobre el cómo las cosas terminaron así para Sunset, se maldijo internamente por hacerle revivir tan horrendo recuerdo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Twilight con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Descuida, ya lo superé – dijo Sunset con naturalidad – si dejo que algo como eso me derrumbe mejor sería estar muerta, lo que pasó después fue cosa mía y de mi intrépida vida fuera del país.

-Y-ya veo… me siento mejor ahora.

-Me alegro, odiaría que las cosas siguieran incomodas para ambas, después de todo fuiste la primera en mucho tiempo en querer mi amistad, lo último que quiero es perderla.

-Yo me siento igual – dijo con alegría y alivio la amante de los libros – pero ¿Qué pasara ahora? – dijo con notoria preocupación.

-… Dash y Fluttershy no parecen afectadas por su muestra de cariño publica – señaló Sunset – nadie sabe lo que pasó entre nosotras y así me gustaría que se quedara, solo fue… sexo y ya, dos chicas ebrias perdiendo el control, como "hija" de la directora no me conviene para nada que la gente se entere y creo que tú tampoco.

-Es verdad – secundó Twilight, no quería llegar a imaginarse el enorme escándalo que se armaría si alguien se enterara – ¿pero no será incómodo?

-Oye, si a ti no te afecta menos a mí – se señaló Sunset con su pulgar - ¿amigas?

-Amigas.

Twilight estaba feliz, había solucionado un problema que la carcomía por dentro, la sinceridad en las palabras de Sunset le dejaron claro que aquello solo fue un acontecimiento surgido por una situación incontrolable o al menos eso decía a sí misma para convencerse, aun sentía el tacto de la de cabello de fuego en su piel, su suave y gentil tacto, pero como ella demostraba total desinterés en asunto y le daba mayor importancia a la amistad con ella haría lo posible por olvidarlo, guardarlo en una pequeña caja de madera y arrojarlo al océano. El sonido de la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Debemos volver a clases – habló Twilight - ¿nos vamos?

-Tú adelántate, yo debo ir al tocador primero.

Twilight se marchó dejando sola a Sunset, al instante en que Twilight salió cerró la puerta por dentro y recargó su frente contra ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se envolvió la mano derecha con él y se dirigió al espejo del baño donde de un solo puñetazo lo reventó fragmentándolo, cayendo algunos trozos en el lavamanos, se recargo en el borde del mismo, se miró así misma en sus múltiples reflejos que ocasiono la ruptura del espejo.

-Vaya mierda.

Cerró sus ojos repasando como una película los eventos de la noche anterior, la fiesta, su escape en motocicleta… ella y Twilight, recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido, ella lo había sentido, esa conexión, ese deseo, el gusto, la pasión, creía que Twilight lo deseaba tanto como ella, que había sido igual de importante pero se equivocó, solo fue producto del alcohol y el despecho lo que la llevó a no resistirse, a dejarse llevar. Sí, le había mentido a Twilight, había más de lo que dijo y para fortuna de ella le creyó, ya sea que la de ojos violeta fuera demasiado inocente o ella una muy buena mentirosa.

Sea como fuera las cosas estaban mal, se había precipitado, no sabía cuándo ni como pero había quedado obsesionada con Twilight, no dejaba de verla, de escucharla, de memorizar cada gesto o facción que hacía, de pronto quería pasar más tiempo con ella, hablar más con ella, sentirla cerca, su olor, su presencia, todo y fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, por primera vez se había enamorado de alguien.

-Hasta a ti misma te mientes – se reprochó a sí misma.

Era cierto, tal vez no era la primera, pero definitivamente si la que aceptaba por primera vez, pero ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada, podía dejar las cosas como estaban y preservar una hermosa y bella amistad que atesorara por el resto de su vida.

-O tomar la iniciativa – dijo con una sonrisa, nunca había sido de las chicas que dejaban las cosas como estaban, cuando había algo que deseaba de por medio era capaz de todo por conseguirlo y esto lo deseaba más que nada, quería que Twilight le correspondiera, que la amara, que la deseara – supongo que tendré que meter mi mano en esto, oh mi querida Twilight, espero que lo soportes porque ahora te deseo y cuando yo deseo algo lo obtengo…

* * *

Era la hora de salida, Applejack caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento, la detención era un tormento, esperar a que el minutero diera la hora marcada para terminar el castigo podía volverlo a uno loco, eso le restaría tiempo a su trabajo en la granja, por suerte Big mac se mostró comprensivo al respecto, pero aún seguía sin hablarle, con Applebloom era algo similar, que clase de ejemplo de hermana era, llegar en semejante estado a su hogar no era algo que quisiera mostrarle a su dulce hermanita y eso era lo que más la atosigaba, no era una buena hermana.

-Applejack – escuchó una melodiosa voz llamándola, era imposible que no la reconociera.

-Rarity ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con unas sonrisa la vaquera.

Rarity llegó corriendo al encuentro de la granjera recuperando el aliento recargándose en sus propias rodillas.

-Te estuve buscando, debo hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer.

Applejack tragó grueso, no estaba lista para esa confrontación todavía.

 **Flashback.**

La euforia se propagaba como el fuego, ella misma lo sentía, esa sensación de libertad, el calor interno de su cuerpo, las hipnóticas luces y la energética música, no era muy de su estilo pero podía gozarlo, disfrutarlo, solo deseaba que él estuviera ahí, pero por desgracia no se presentaron las circunstancias adecuadas para ello.

-Applejack – la llamó la modista a su lado.

Applejack se giró a ella sin dejar de bailar, el rostro de Rarity reflejaba cierta angustia, como si tuviera algo que decirle.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura? – preguntó la vaquera.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto… delicado, me gustaría tu opinión.

Era usual que sus amigas vinieran a pedirle consejo, se lo atribuían a la sinceridad con la que la rubia les respondía, pero no de manera sínica, siempre tenía el tacto para cada situación, volviéndola la consejera del grupo.

-Adelante, escupe la sopa – incitó la de ojos verdes.

-Veras… digamos que hay alguien, un chico, peleamos hace poco y no hemos hablado desde entonces – dijo con dificultad la de cabello índigo – yo he tratado de volver a hablar con él pero él no quiere verme.

Applejack dejó de bailar, miraba con seriedad a su amiga, apretó sus labios a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Yo… he estado viéndome con alguien – confesó la diseñadora – lo he mantenido en secreto porque es algo complicado, realmente me ha apoyado mucho y no sé como pero me terminó gustando, tan dulce, generoso, amble y buen mozo, siempre está para mí cuando más lo necesito, bueno, eso era antes – esto último lo dijo con pesar.

-Y luego – incitó Applejack, realmente quería escuchar lo que diría Rarity.

-Fue después de las vacaciones de verano, el ya no quería que lo ocultáramos, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero yo no estaba lista, me llamó egoísta ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¿Yo, egoísta?, se lo dije pero él estaba terco, creía que no le quería, le grite… él me gritó… terminó conmigo – el semblante de Rarity se entristeció – no hablamos desde entonces, él no trata de entenderme, no ve en la posición en que estoy, los problemas que podría acarrear, está metido en su necedad y lo peor es que duda de lo que yo siento por él ¡es simplemente ridículo! Si el realmente me quisiera….

-Tu eres la que está mal– interrumpió la de ojos verdes, todo su cuerpo estaba tensado mientras su amiga la mirada incrédula.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó Rarity pensando que había escuchado mal debido a la fuerte música.

-Tu estas mal – repitió de nuevo la vaquera – Rarity, lo que me estás diciendo es que te avergüenzas de tu relación con él, por algo lo has mantenido en secretismo, si realmente tú lo quisieras no tendrías problemas con que todos se enteraran.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis sentimientos?! – Explotó la modista en cólera - ¡no sabes la seriedad y profundidad que existe en mi relación con él! Además tu nunca antes de has enamorado ¿Cómo podrías saber algo siquiera?

-¿Viniste a mí solo para que te diera la razón? – Cuestionó la vaquera - Se lo suficiente como para saber cuándo algo es amor… o simplemente comodidad. Rarity, el amor siempre es complicado, confuso, tanto increíble como doloroso, el tan solo estar cerca de él te hace feliz al instante y el pensar en él te provoca una sonrisa, hablas de lo atento y buen mozo que ha sido contigo, más pareciera que quieres al fanático adulador que a la persona, hablas de egoísmo… cuando eres tu quien no quiere aceptarlo, Rarity… dudo siquiera que lo quieras de verdad.

Las palabras de Applejack volaron como navajas contra el pecho de la diseñadora, se produjo un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus labios temblaban, la reacción que realizo fue inesperada, le llegó de sorpresa a la vaquera que recibió una sonora cachetada por parte de la de cabello índigo que le hizo girar la cabeza, el golpe no dolió en sí, tanto trabajo pesado tenía sus ventajas, fue más el sentimiento de ser abofeteada, para cuando Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde, Applejack giro su cabeza hacia ella y la miro con notable furia que dejo estática y llena de pánico a su agresora, un golpe de Applejack podía dejar factura por varios días o semanas pero en lugar de responder con la misma agresividad la rubia comenzó a calmarse pero sin dejar de mirarla severamente.

-Siento pena por la persona que pudo fijarse en una persona tan superficial y materialista, Rarity, no entiendo cómo puedes ser la persona más generosa que conozco pero a la vez interesada, no sé cómo puedes ser ambas, pero hazte un favor a ti, deja de fingir que lo que sientes es amor, porque no lo es, simplemente es capricho.

Rarity observaba absorta a Applejack, no sabía que decir, escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la vaquera era una estaca a su corazón, pero lo peor de todo es que ella misma se empezaba a cuestionar que era lo que realmente sentía, antes de que alguna de ellas dijera algo más una voz severa capto su atención.

-Todos, siéntense en el jodido suelo… ahora.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido – decía Rarity con pesar y sinceridad – no debí decirte cosas tan horribles, mucho menos abofetearte, no me comporte como una amiga.

-No, yo también dije cosas muy malas – Applejack se quita el sombrero – era normal que reaccionaras así.

-Pero en realidad tenías razón – Applejack abre enormemente sus ojos – la única persona que estaba siendo egoísta era yo, estaba en su derecho, me comporté como una cobarde, tenía tanto miedo de lo que dirían los demás que me cegué ante la idea de revelar lo que había entre nosotros, cometí una grave equivocación al negar su amor.

-¿Y que harás ahora? – preguntó de manera autómata la vaquera.

-Tratare de enmendar las cosas, compensarle todo el daño que le hice y si él me acepta de nuevo gritare a los cuatros vientos lo mucho que lo quiero – dijo animada la modista con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bueno, pues… te deseo lo mejor – la duda en la voz de Applejack fue notoria pero no lo suficiente para que Rarity se percatara.

-Muchas gracias Applejack, deberás eres una buena amiga – dijo la de ojos azules agradecida – por cierto, nunca te dije su nombre, es…

-Mejor no me lo digas – se apresuró a decir Applejack – soy mala para los secretos jeje.

-Como gustes cariño, de igual forma una vez enmiende las cosas con él y volvamos a estar juntos lo presentaré ante todas – decía con convicción la diseñadora – bueno, me tengo que retirar, debo recoger un pedido para un diseño, nos vemos luego.

Rarity se perdía en la distancia hasta que doblo una esquina y quedó fuera de la vista de la granjera, se colocó su sombrero y cubrió sus ojos con este mientras fruncía sus labios con fuerza.

-Lo siento Rarity – se disculpaba la rubia – realmente no soy una buena amiga.

El teléfono de la vaquera sonó, al revisar el número una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, contestó la llamada y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hola dulzura – respondió Applejack – si, acabado de salir de detención… voy de vuelta a la granja para ayudar a Big mac… si estoy bien… lo sé, lo siento, no quise mentirte… me topé con Rarity – Applejack soltó un suspiro – no puedo evitar pensar que lo mejor sería decirle, decirle a todos… tienes razón, sé que yo fui quien lo sugirió pero era para que no te sintieras presionado, con lo que pasaste… deberás eres tan dulce como una manzana acaramelada, bueno, nos vemos luego, bye.

Applejack guardó su teléfono y dio un largo suspiro, definitivamente lo valía, él lo valía, valía el mentirle a todos con tal de estar junto a él, ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorada, cuando comenzó a verlo de una manera distinta a un amigo o un hermano ni ella misma lo sabía, simplemente se había enamorado de esa gentileza, dedicación y generosidad que aquel chico poseía, por primera vez en su vida amaba a alguien y estaba muy agradecida de que haya sido alguien tan bueno como él pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

* * *

En un sofá se hallaba sentado un chico de ojos color verde y cabello alborotado del mismo color, guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo y se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá apoyándose en su respaldo, mirando el techo sumido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando acerca de si sus acciones eran correctas o no, se sentía feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo, una contradicción tras otra pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ella lo hacía feliz, estuvo con él en un momento de necesidad, brindándole abiertamente su corazón sin vacilar, tal vez fue demasiado apresurado de su parte pero su necesidad de amor era demasiado grande, pero siendo sincero fue ella quien se ganó un lugar en su corazón en su mente, logrando así que dejara de pensar en ella, su musa, su diosa, su estrella inalcanzable, siempre tan radiante y lejana, un sueño cumplido que lo terminó por estrellar en la tierra cuando se sentía en lo alto del cielo, un golpe brutal que hizo añicos su corazón.

 **Flashback.**

Spike caminaba decidido hacía el punto de encuentro, no había querido hablar con Rarity en la entrada, quería hablar con ella en privado, le mando un mensaje citándola después de la escuela detrás del anfiteatro, estaba ansioso, nervioso, sus manos sudaban, en su corta vida estaba agradecido de muchas cosas, su familia, su hermana, sus amigos y la chica de sus sueños y novia, la chica más hermosa y generosa que jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer, Rarity, el día en que ella aceptó por fin a ser su novia sintió que despegaba del suelo y volaba por el cosmos cual cometa, poco le importo que ella quería mantenerlo en secreto, el solo hecho de saber que ella y él se querían le era suficiente, pero eso cambio durante las vacaciones, había entendido gracias a cierto apoyo que no deseaba seguir con eso, quería hacerlo público, que todos supieran lo que ambos sentían, lo mucho que la amaba.

Al llegar esperó pacientemente a la llegada de su dulcinea, sabía lo que iba a pedirle, era egoísta ¿pero no lo era el amor? Tal vez estaba precipitándose, arriesgando su futuro con ella por un capricho, pero las palabras seguían allí, clavadas en su cabeza desde que las escuchó, debía estar seguro, de que todo eso no fuera un engaño.

-¿Spike? – lo llamó una melodiosa voz sacándolo de su trance.

Spike se giró encontrándose a la modista detrás de él, una sonrisa se forma en él de forma involuntaria, Rarity se acercó a él y tomándolo de la nuca con sus manos le planto un suave y largo beso en los labios siendo correspondida por Spike que la tomaba de la cintura acercándola más a él, el beso duro minutos, le encantaba la textura de sus labios, suaves y carnosos, si bien ya habían tenido sesiones más "apasionadas" prefería por lejos esos besos suaves y tiernos que le robaban el aliento, ambos se separaron con una sonrisa sin dejarse de ver a los ojos.

-Me sentí terrible cuando me ignoraste en la entrada – rompió el momento Rarity - ¿Qué sucede?

Spike desvía su mirada mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, lo había olvidado, la sola presencia de su princesa era más que suficiente para dejarlo fuera de sí y olvida todo.

-Tenemos que hablar – el tonó de Spike no le gustó para nada a Rarity la cual se alejó un paso hacia atrás de Spike para mirarlo mejor – Rarity, sabes que yo te quiero, mucho, he estado enamorado mucho tiempo de ti.

-Lo sé Spiky-Wiky – dijo con dulzura la modista recordando a aquel tierno niño que se estaba convirtiendo en un joven grande y apuesto frente a ella.

-Nunca me he quejado de nada, que lo nuestro estuviera oculto no me importaba, el hecho de tenerte era más que suficiente pero… ya son 10 meses.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Rarity – Spike se armaba de valor – quiero que se lo digamos a todos.

-Spike, ya hemos hablado de esto – dijo cansada la diseñadora – nuestros amigos, familias, la sociedad en sí, tienes trece años y yo dieciséis, es mejor que sigamos tal y como estamos.

-Para mí ya no - dijo de manera cortante el chico de cabello verde ganándose el asombro – no quiero esconderlo más.

-Aún es muy pronto.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Uno, dos… diez años?

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – se quejaba la de cabello índigo por la actitud del chico frente a ella.

-¿Me ocurre? Me ocurre que te amo Rarity – Rarity quedo boquiabierta – sí, te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, quiero gritarlo, tan fuerte que me escuche toda la ciudad, tan fuerte que quede afónico, tan fuerte es que haría lo que sea por ti.

-Spike, yo… no estoy lista – respondió la de los ojos azules desviando su mirada al suelo mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos con su mano.

Spike quedó congelado, se lo había dicho, le había dicho que la amaba y ella no dijo nada… la siguiente pregunta sería la más dolorosa.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – preguntó melancólico, sus manos le temblaban.

-No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? – cuestionó Rarity.

-¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué te niegas? – el dolor se acumulaba como agujas en su pecho, debía continuar, debía estar seguro, debía saber lo que ella sentía.

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas tan de repente? ¡Estás comportándote como todo un patán egoísta! – exclamó la de cabello índigo.

-¿Patán… egoísta…? – esa fue la palabra que lleno el vaso - ¡¿Yo he sido egoísta?! – Gritó furioso Spike, Rarity lo observaba con miedo, nunca le había gritado antes - ¿No te he apoyado en tu trabajo, no te he ayudado cada vez que necesitabas algo, no estaba allí para acariciar tu cabello mientras llorabas en mi hombro cuando un patán te rompía el corazón? ¡He estado para ti cada vez que me necesitas y tu…! Simplemente tú no haces nada ¿Qué soy para ti, Rarity?

-Spike – decía con pesar Rarity – eres mi novio, yo te quiero, pero… - no sabía cómo terminar la oración.

Para Spike eso fue más que suficiente, sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir, apretaba sus dientes y manos con fuerza, sentía una daga en su pecho, se quería morir pues ya lo estaba por dentro.

-Es suficiente, no digas nada más, no pienso forzarte, solo creí… que realmente eras feliz conmigo, que me querías, que te importaba, pero ahora lo sé, te importa más lo que digan los demás, siempre ha sido así, te amo, te amo y lo hare siempre Rarity, pero ya no puedo, te deseo lo mejor, fui feliz contigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Rarity con dificultad.

-Esto se acabó – le dolía decirlo, sentía que una parte de él se desvanecía.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-Es lo mejor, no puedo obligarte a quererme, a estar conmigo, aunque me duela y me parta el alma, debo dejarte ir.

Spike empezó a caminar lejos de la modista dándole la espalda.

-¡No te vayas! – suplicó la modista.

Spike se giró para verla, no había lágrimas, no había nada.

-Detenme – dijo Spike parado en su sitio sin moverse, pero ella nunca dijo o hizo nada – eso pensé.

Spike emprendió una carrera en dirección en su hogar mientras dos cascadas salinas salían de sus parpados empapando su rostro, quería correr lejos, lejos del dolor, pero él seguía allí, en su pecho, clavada cual espina, era lo mejor, era mejor así se decía a sí mismo, ¿entonces… porque le dolía tanto?

 **Fin del flashback**

Rió por lo bajo esbozando una sonrisa, la quería, reamente la quería.

-Spike ya llegue – saludo Twilight – hablabas con alguien, te escuché en la puerta.

-Sí, lo hacía – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó curiosa su hermana mayor – ¿un amigo?

-No, algo más.

Twilight no pudo entender a qué se refería su pequeño hermano pero no le dio importancia, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto dejando a un sonriente Spike en la sala.

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, lo estaba esperando con ansias, aquí de seguro muchas dudas y teorías se respondieron en este fic, de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno, estoy casi seguro que surgirán muchas dudas hacerca de este desarrollo, no me molestaría responderlas pero no lo hare con aquellas que revelen sucesos futuros del fic, solo aquellas que surjan de dudas o algo por el estilo, nos vemos pronto, por cierto feliz cumpleaños dragon espectral, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo y pases un muy buen dia.**


	7. Marcas

**Capítulo 7: Marcas.**

 **Hola a todos es bueno estar de vuelta, espero no demorar mucho con este capítulo, justamente esta semana me toca quedarme todo el fin de semana en mi internado para cuidar al ganado, así es, soy un estudiante interno jajaja, lo del ganado… es porque está en el campo, posiblemente lo suba ya para el fin de semana y esto que estoy escribiendo no venga muy al caso, como sea.**

 **Últimamente me he comportado de una forma melancólica depresiva, tal vez se deba a tantas decepciones o algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple, eso me ha estado afectando a la hora de escribir, pierdo el ánimo, la vigorosidad y de inmediato me pongo a hacer cosas para relajarme o desquitarme más bien.**

 **En fin, la principal razón de mis "recesos literarios" es porque a veces tengo ánimos un día, luego otros no, son intervalos muy extraños, pero ha ocasionado que deje atrás a mis otras historias, cosa que me entristece pues gracias a ellas supere ciertas cosas en su tiempo y espero que este sea el caso también, agradezco mucho su comprensión por las demoras y sigan leyendo aún mas de esta romántica historia. (Este introductorio lo hices haces hace meses, como cambiaron las cosas desde entonces)**

* * *

Era un día sábado bastante caluroso, de los últimos que podía traer el verano para dar inicio al pronto otoño y con él al frio y cambio en la naturaleza que rodeaba a la ciudad que pronto se teñiría de naranja y amarillo, terminando así un ciclo que se repetiría eternamente mientras hubiera vida. Twilight se hallaba en el patio trasero de su hogar con toda su familia, sus padres, su hermano menor Spike incluso su hermano Shining y su esposa Cadence se dieron un tiempo de sus ajetreadas agendas para poder visitarlos y pasar ese día en familia.

En la parrilla, su padre y hermano mayor se encontraban asando la carne, su madre y cuñada en la cocina preparando los acompañantes y todo lo que ocuparían para el almuerzo, por su parte se ella se encontraba con su hermano menor alistando la mesa, manteles y demás, el ambiente era de lo más agradable y por primera vez en la semana logro olvidarse de lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado.

Twilight y sus amigas tenían planes, pero no para ese día, aprovechando el hecho de que todas terminaron sus castigos dentro de la escuela el grupo decidió "festejar" la conclusión de la que sería su primera y última sanción dentro de su vida escolar, la salida sería el día de mañana, decidiendo como destino la playa, pues, durante el verano, no tuvieron lo que Pinkie llamaba "fiesta playera de verano", era increíble la capacidad de inventar nombres que poseía la chica de cabellera rosa esponjada, la idea fue muy bien aceptada por todas, una ola de calor pasaría ese mismo día por lo cual era una estupenda decisión.

Casi como si todas estuvieran de acuerdo, ese sábado, todas tenían un pequeño convivio dentro de sus propios hogares, Applejack y su familia tenían una de sus usuales reuniones Apple con sus parientes de la gran ciudad, Fluttershy fue a festejar el cumpleaños de sus padres, ya que ellos no vivían en la ciudad la amante de los animales tuvo que salir de Ponyville e ir a Clowsdale, era sorprendente que la chica más tímida y miedosa que conocía tuviera la valentía de vivir sola, cosa que admiraba enormemente. Rainbow salió a un partido amistoso con un equipo de su ciudad natal que curiosamente era en donde residían los padres de la chica de ojos calipso, por lo cual ella y Fluttershy viajaron juntas.

Rarity y su familia tuvieron la enorme fortuna de ir a Manehattan por asuntos de trabajo de la modista y una posible oportunidad para ella de ingresar en el alto mundo de la moda, ella y toda su familia fueron invitadas, pues al ser menor de edad sus padres debían estar presentes. Mientras tanto, Pinkie, fue a casa de sus padres, su hermana mayor Maud estaría de visita durante ese fin de semana y Pinkie estaba más que emocionada por verla, sobre todo porque también tenía la idea de llevarla al viaje de la playa.

Un mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono, Twilight lo sacó de su bolsillo y checó el mensaje, era de Sunset.

" _Hey Twilight, ¿pasándola bien?"_

Era lo que decía el mensaje, Twilight respondió.

" _Muy bien Sunset :)"_

" _Jajá, un día debería conocer a tu familia"_

Por la mente de Twilight paso un fugaz pensamiento, Sunset aún no hacia las paces con Celestia todavía, si bien su trato era menos hostil no dejaba de ser poco amistoso, aunque la peli fuego se abriera lo suficiente para por lo menos dirigirle ella directamente la palabra, lo cual la hacía llegar a la conclusión de que posiblemente en este momento ella se encontraba sola, pues salvo ella y sus amigas nadie más hablaba con ella, también estaba la opción de Discord pero desde el incidente de la fiesta el alocado profesor fue obligado a realizar trabajos forzados dentro de la escuela, lo cual le quitaba mucho tiempo e impedía cualquier otra actividad.

" _¿No quieres venir?"_

Escribió Twilight sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, algo dentro de ella no quería que Sunset estuviera sola.

" _Gracias, pero mejor paso, disfruta a tu familia, mañana serás toda mía"_

Contestó Sunset provocando que las mejillas de Twilight se encendieran por la sorpresa de tales palabras.

" _Solo bromeo ;p"_

Twilight no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal broma que bien podría malinterpretarse, o tal vez solo era ella malentendiendo el texto y las intenciones de Sunset, si bien ella se disculpó excusándose con el alcohol como principal responsable de lo sucedido tras la fiesta algo dentro de Twilight no dejaba de insistir en recordarle los hechos ocurridos en aquella noche, el trato de Sunset no había cambiado en nada con ella, solo que ahora era Twilight la que se sentía mucho más cómoda con la compañía de la hija adoptiva de su modelo e ídolo, tenían tantas cosas en común, el estar con ella le resultaba de lo más grato, mucho más que con alguna otra de sus amigas, cosa que la avergonzaba profundamente al estar comparándolas.

No podía evitarlo, de un de repente ambas comenzaron a estar en casi todos lados juntas, sus clases compartidas solo ayudaban a incrementar el cariño que sentía por aquella chica aficionada a la velocidad y al cuero y podía sentir que era reciproco, quien diría que la hostil y férrea chica que llegó en motocicleta a la escuela y que solo traía consigo mal augurio y problemas resultara ser una persona tan maravillosa, claro, si llegabas a conocerla como ella.

" _Eres más que bienvenida"_

Twilight se sorprendió a si misma al verse insistiendo en la presencia de Sunset en su hogar.

" _Tal vez lo piense"_

Respondió a los pocos segundos dejando no muy satisfecha a Twilight pues le encantaría que ella conociera a su familia y viceversa.

-Tierra llamando a Twilight – la voz de Spike la sacó de sus pensamientos – deja el teléfono y ayúdame a terminar de poner la mesa.

-Lo siento – se disculpó apenada la de ojos violeta.

Spike entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hermana mayor de forma inquisidora mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó curioso el de ojos verdes.

-No, nada, solo hablaba con Sunset.

-¿Esa chica problema? – Twilight fulmino con la mirada a su hermano – perdón, quiero decir… la chica nueva, últimamente te llevas mucho con ella.

-Solo tienes que conocerla, tal vez sea algo recia por fuera pero por dentro es una persona muy gentil que se preocupa por los demás – le explicó Twilight a su hermano.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo sin importancia el de pelo verde volviendo a su labor.

Los preparativos estaban listos, toda la familia de Twilight se hallaba sentada mientras compartían divertidas anécdotas, recordando viejos tiempos y de lo mucho que todos habían cambiado no perdiendo la oportunidad de bromear uno con el otro de algunos súbitos momentos que habían tenido, sobre todo su hermano mayor, en comparación de su yo de preparatoria, quien diría que algún día se convertiría en capitán de las fuerzas armadas de la nación, estaba muy agradecida, agradecida de tener a personas tan maravillosas como familia, de amigas tan increíbles como las suyas, no podía desear nada más.

El sonido del timbre sacó a la familia de su alegre plática, Velvet estaba a punto de levantarse a ver quién era pero su hija se le adelanto.

-Descuida mamá, yo voy – se ofreció levantándose de la mesa y caminando a la entrada de su casa preguntándose quien podría ser.

Al abrir la puerta grande fue su asombro al ver de quien se trataba, recargada con un brazo en el marco mientras el otro sujetaba contra su cintura su casco se encontraba Sunset con los ojos entreabiertos y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Espero no ser inoportuna.

-En absoluto, ven entra.

Sunset deja su casco en una mesa cercana mientras contemplaba lo que era el interior de la casa de Twilight, fijándose minuciosamente en las numerosas fotos colocadas alrededor de la morada dejando en clara la gran relación y cariño que tenían cada uno de los integrantes.

-Vamos, todos están fuera – Twilight toma la mano de Sunset y la lleva hacia el exterior, se encontraba bastante emocionada y ansiosa por alguna extraña razón.

Ambas jóvenes salen al patio trasero siendo rápidamente el centro de las miradas de toda la familia, nadie dijo nada por un largo minuto.

-Familia ella es Sunset Shimmer, la chica que recién se transfirió a la escuela – presentó Twilight.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo cortésmente la peli fuego.

Night **(para los que no lo sepan así se llama el padre de Twilight, me acabo de enterar)** observo de pies a cabeza a la chica que traía su hija, la chaqueta de cuero, las botas, los guantes y el semblante de la chica daban las señas de que la joven junto a su hija no era exactamente del tipo convencional, pero la verdad su hija no es que tuviera las amigas más convencionales.

-Un gusto en conocerte – devolvió el saludo el padre de Twilight devolviendo el saludo de la recién llegada poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano.

-Spike, detalles – dijo Shining en un susurro a su hermano.

-Es la nueva amiga de Twilight, últimamente se la llevan juntas todo el tiempo – respondió el menor en el mismo volumen.

-Spike, cariño, ¿podrías traer otra silla para Sunset? – pidió Velvet a lo cual Spike hizo.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados y Sunset con su propia ración, la familia con tan solo una mirada cómplice empezarían a saciar su curiosidad.

-Sunset, Twilight dijo que eres nueva ¿de dónde vienes? – preguntó con curiosidad Night.

-Soy originaria de Equestria pero viví un tiempo en el extranjero – respondió sin darle importancia la de ojos turquesa llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-¿Por qué volviste a Equestria?

Twilight supo entonces que la cosa no terminaría nada bien y temía por la reacción de Sunset y la posible reacción de su familia por igual, estaba a punto de intervenir pero su amiga le ganó la partida.

-Me extraditaron - respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El silencio reino en aquel jardín.

-¿Te extraditaron? – Preguntó asombrado el hermano mayor de Twilight - ¿Por qué?

-Hermano, creo que ya fueron suficientes preguntas – intervino Twilight algo molesta

-No, descuida – amaizó la peli fuego – fue por violencia extrema – todos quedaron mudos – creo que pudieron deducirlo con verme cuando recién llegue.

-La verdad es que si te vez como una chica peligrosa – dijo con honestidad extrema la madre Twilight.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó Twilight molesta.

-Le partió la nariz a uno del equipo de baloncesto – comentó por debajo Spike.

-¡Spike! – le recriminó Twilight por el comentario innecesario que realizo el de cabello verde.

-¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Cadence.

-Sí, todo eso es cierto – respondió abiertamente Sunset, casi con orgullo.

-Twilight, nunca me he quejado de tus amistades – habló Night – eres una chica inteligente que sabe cuidarse sola y que es lo que quiere pero…

El padre de Twilight no pudo terminar la oración porque el codo de su esposa impacto contra sus costillas.

-Hija, disculpa a tu padre, es que es… impresionante que seas amiga de… - Velvet no pudo terminar su frase.

-¿De quién? – Preguntó de forma inquisidora la amante de los libros - ¿Siquiera la conocen? Yo la invite para que la conocieran, para que ella los conociera, es cierto que la conozco de hace poco tiempo pero ella es una muy preciada amiga, tanto como Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity o Flutthershy.

-Pero ellas no son…

-¿Delincuentes? - preguntó Sunset enmudeciendo a toda la familia – descuide señora, me han dicho cosas peores.

Sunset miro la hora en su teléfono y se paró de su asiento.

-Se hizo un poco tarde, será mejor que me retire, nos vemos mañana Twilight.

Sunset salió de la vista de la familia las cuales vieron marchar a la de cabello bicolor sin decir nada, Twilight les dedicó una mirada llena de reproche a cada uno de ellos.

-Ella ha pasado por situaciones muy difíciles y horribles – habló Twilight – ha sufrido mucho, quizás la manera en que ella ha solucionado las cosas no es la correcta pero lo hizo porque estaba sola, sin nadie que la apoyase, es una maravillosa persona por dentro lejos de lo que ustedes piensas, la verdad, esperaba más de ustedes.

Twilight sale corriendo a la dirección de Sunset dejando a su familia bastante avergonzada aun sentada en la mesa, por fortuna para ella aún no se había ido, Sunset estaba a punto de ponerse el casco pero es detenida por la chica de ojos violeta.

-¡Sunset, espera! – no podía dejarla ir después de aquello, no después de haberse acercado tanto a ella.

-Está bien Twilight, no será ni la primera ni la última vez que pase algo así, lamento haber arruinado su día en familia.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Twilight – no espere que algo como eso llegara a suceder.

-Si no estuviera acostumbrada a ese trato hace tiempo que me hubiera rendido, tampoco soy el mejor prospecto de persona, tus padres lo entienden y se preocupan.

-Yo se escoger a mis amigos – dijo con firmeza Sparkle.

-Eso lo tengo muy seguro – secundó la motociclista.

-Por favor, quédate – suplicó Twilight tomando la mano de Sunset.

Sunset soltó un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo – accedió la peli fuego con resignación.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – dijo Twilight con emoción.

Sunset siguió a Twilight de nuevo al interior de su hogar pero esta vez en dirección a la planta de arriba, más precisamente al cuarto es esta última, al entrar lo que Sunset vio no le sorprendió, una habitación ordenada, sin muchas decoraciones, unas cuantas fotos pero eso sí, libros, enormes cantidades de libros por todas partes, si no fuera por ellos la habitación estaría en completo orden. Twilight se avergonzó por las condiciones en que se encontraba su habitación, pues ella siempre procuraba tener todo en perfectas condiciones.

Sunset recorrió a paso tranquilo el dormitorio inspeccionando cada detalle buscando descifrar cualquier misterio que pudiera tener la chica que en secreto anhelaba con tanta pasión, se había propuesto a sí misma el ser más cercana a la chica de ojos violeta, sin embargo no era exactamente una persona que andaba por las ramas, siempre había sido directa pero había aprendido que si quería tener una oportunidad debía ganarse a la amante de los libros con paciencia.

Volviendo a la habitación no pudo evitar notar el escalofriante parecido que tenía la susodicha con cierto cuarto que le pertenecía a la persona que alguna vez llego a apreciar más que a nada en el mundo, su madre adoptiva, Celestia.

Eran tantas las similitudes que por un momento pensó si en realidad se encontraba en la casa de ella, observó a Twilight por unos instantes pensando en cuanto se parecían ambas y no le gusto.

-Es escalofriantemente idéntico al de Celestia – refunfuño Sunset con desgano.

-¿En serio? – Dijo emocionada Twilight que no había notado el sentido que llevaban las palabras de Sunset – espera, quiero mostrarte algo.

Twilight se dirigió a su closet abriendo una sección que se encontraba bajo llave, dentro de esta había un par de libros, sacó uno y le sacudió un poco el polvo.

-Este es un libro de mi autor favorito, Starswirl, fue el primer libro que me regalaron cuando era una pequeña – le emoción en la voz de Twilight era notoria – ciencias aplicadas avanzadas volumen II leyó el título de la portada.

Sunset miraba impresionada el libro, era demasiada coincidencia, el libro de por sí ya era complicado como para que a una niña se lo regalaran pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el autor, sus labios se curvaron y hurgo dentro de su chaqueta, dentro de ella saco un libro que si bien no era igual de grueso que el que tenía Twilight si tenía algo en común.

-Diría que estoy impresionada… si no tuviera yo el volumen I – dijo Sunset mostrándole el libro para luego abrirlo – primera edición y autografiado.

-¡Eso es increíble! – Gritó Twilight con ilusión arrebatándole el libro de las manos – no solo primera edición sino también autografiado ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Por lo que se Starswirl no firmaba libros a nadie.

-En realidad es así, sucede que quien me lo regalo resulto ser un conocido del autor – explicó Sunset, a Twilight se le vino a la mente la directora Celestia pues ella lo conoció – fue Discord quien me lo obsequió.

-¿Él conocía al barbado? – preguntó incrédula la de ojos violeta.

-¿Descabellante, no? Parece que eran amigos o algo así, cuando era una niña me gustaba mucho leer, el me lo obsequió en mi cumpleaños, por desgracia la dedicatoria no era dirigida exactamente para mí.

Twilight pasó a la última página del libro donde efectivamente en la hoja que usualmente en blanco se escribe algo para alguien a quien se lo quieras regalar, en letra cursiva y remarcada con fuerza decía: _"Para que me dejes en paz Discord, tu buen amigo el barbado"_

Twilight no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por aquel comentario, definitivamente Discord sabía tocarle el nervio a cualquier persona.

-Puedes quedártelo si gustas – dijo Sunset.

Twilight paro de reír.

-Sunset, este libro es demasiado valioso, no puedo aceptarlo – negó Twilight devolviéndole el libro algo apenada por su infantil comportamiento.

-Insistió, lo leí un millar de veces cuando era niña, no lo necesito, considéralo un regalo de agradecimiento.

Twilight abrazo el libro contra su pecho sin saber que responder, al mencionar Sunset recordó lo que le pasó, lo que sufrió, lo que aquella solitaria y triste niña de hebras de fuego tuvo que pasar, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, ahora estaba decidida a no dejar que aquella pobre niña de ojos turquesa volviera a sentirse sola e infeliz, una loca idea paso por su cabeza, dejando el libro en su buro se paró arriba de su propia cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro le extendió su mano a Sunset la cual la miraba perpleja.

-Ven, sube – invitó la dueña de la habitación.

Sunset, algo dudosa, toma la mano de su anfitriona y sube encima de la cama ensuciando las sabanas con las suelas de sus botas, quedando frente de ella no pierde de vista aquellos ojos cuales estrellas purpuras brillaban sobre el firmamento, Twilight toma la otra mano y sin dejar de sonreír le dice a Sunset:

-Salta conmigo.

La invitación de Twilight fue un impacto contra un muro de concreto para el cerebro de Sunset.

-¿Disculpa?

-Salta conmigo – vuelve a insistir.

-¿No crees que estamos un poco grandecitas para hacer algo así? – inquirió Sunset tratando de rechazar la oferta.

-¿Acaso Sunset Shimmer tiene miedo? – dijo en tono burlón la amante de los libros.

Las mejillas de Sunset se tiñen en una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y enojo, no era muy buena con las provocaciones.

Twilight comienza a dar pequeños saltos sobre la cama sin soltar a Sunset en ningún momento haciendo que esta la siguiera en aquella acción tan infantil y sosa, definitivamente Sunset moriría de la vergüenza si alguien la viera. Los saltos fueron cobrando mayor altura y velocidad, las cabelleras de ambas chicas volaban por el aire cada vez que subían, su euforia fue creciendo al grado de empezar a reír cual niñas mientras añadían giros dentro de las propia cama, un remolino de alegría, risas y gozo, sus respiraciones agitadas les dificultaba el seguir riendo pero aun así no paraban.

¿Hacía cuanto no reía así? Seguramente años, aquella felicidad que ahora sentía la embriagaban de calidez, lo sabía muy bien, no era una tonta, conocía sus verdaderas intenciones y aun así seguía, no podía parar de disfrutarlo, su infancia fue tan corta y cruda que no la pudo disfrutar y si bien deseaba más que eso estaba contenta de disfrutar de aquel infantil arrebato sin sentido que no pudo disfrutar en su niñez, preguntándose qué habría sido de ella si hubiera tenido a una amiga como Twilight en aquel tiempo.

Ambas chicas hubieran continuado por horas, por desgracia durante un salto uno de los pies de Twilight toco el vació, una sensación horrible emergió de la boca de su estómago hasta su cabeza anunciando el descenso precipitado que se avecinaba seguramente contra el duro piso. Sunset reacciono al instante, de un rápido tirón jaló a Twilight a su lado para evitar su caída fuera de la cama, por desgracia la inercia del giro provocó que ella también comenzara a caer. Ambas jóvenes cayeron contra la cama que rechino y sacudió todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Twilight terminó tendida sobre la cama con Sunset encima de ella, sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro, no apartaban la mirada, sentían la calidez de la respiración de la otra, un calor extraño comenzó a emerger.

Twilight observaba aquellos brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos color turquesa que ocultaban el dolor de su poseedora y aun así no perdían aquel toque tan cautivante y salvaje que igual poseía, como si aquella mirada la derritiera como el sol de verano al helado, su respiración se volvía más agitada con cada segundo que el cuerpo de Sunset pasaba recargado al suyo, le trasmitía su propio calor, un calor que ya había sentido antes y quería olvidar.

Sunset se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Twilight, sentir el cuerpo de la chica contra suyo la hacía revivir aquella inolvidable noche en que la poseyó, quería más, su ropa en un instante se le hizo incomoda, añoraba volver a sentirla contra su propio cuerpo, saborear su piel, sus piernas, sus senos, sus labios, el simple pensamiento de ello le provoca una terrible excitación, la idea de tomarla por la fuerza no era tan mala en ese momento pero debía controlarse, si actuaba de forma impulsiva perdería cualquier oportunidad, era como tratar con un conejito, no podías arrojarle la zanahoria porque este huiría, no, debía ser paciente, esperar la señal, una señal que sería mandada por la misma Twilight.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguna trataba de moverse, una por la necesidad de seguir en esa misma posición por siempre y la otra por el impacto que tenía la otra en su propio cuerpo que ni ella misma sabía interpretar, Sunset comenzó a sentir leves espasmos en su propio pecho, eran los latidos del corazón de Twilight que resonaba con fuerza dentro de ella, no supo cómo interpretar esa señal así que decidió tomar la iniciativa provocando una respuesta que le develara algo más, algo que le dijera que ella quería.

De forma temblorosa alzo su mano en dirección al rostro de Twilight y con sumo cuidado coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Twilight rosando levemente con las puntas de sus dedos el contorno de está. Twilight pudo sentir una potente descarga eléctrica recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero no fue para nada doloroso, de hecho, fue algo terroríficamente placentero, ¿Cómo es que lograba sentir algo tan agradable con una simple toque de la chica de cabello bicolor?

Sunset pudo sentir el leve forcejeo debajo de ella pero además de eso ninguna oposición, una buena señal para ella, estaba demasiado ansiosa, los senos de Twilight presionando contra los suyos hacían hervir su sangre a niveles exagerados al grado que sentía que podría desmallarse en cualquier momento, la chaqueta de cuero no ayudaba en nada pues solo la hacía sentir más sofocada al grado que su rostro empezó a enrojecer, pero no era la única, Twilight tenía las mejillas encendidas desde el contacto con su oreja de forma casi exagerada solo que a diferencia de la chica que tenía encima ahora tenía los labios entreabiertos.

La peli fuego centro su atención en aquellos carnosos labios que la llamaban cual fuego a la polilla, cerrando más aun la cercanía que había entre ella y la de ojos violeta y con su pulso a mil por hora daría el siguiente paso que bien sabía ella que se estaba arriesgando, abriendo ligeramente los labios se dispuso a culminar con su tormento y mandar a su "plan" por la borda. Por su parte Twilight empezaba a sudar de forma desenfrenada mientras su amiga acortaba su distancia milímetro a milímetro, su mente era un caos igual que su corazón, mil y un maneras de cómo lidiar con aquella situación se presentaban cual imágenes pero aun así allí seguía, inmóvil, esperando, con una extraña ansiedad provocada por la anticipación se propagaba desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo.

De un instante a otro Sunset se levanta y al instante la puerta del dormitorio se abre dejando ver a Spike detrás de umbral, miraba extrañado a su hermana que se encontraba inmóvil en su cama como si se hubiera congelado, tan absorto estaba que no se fijó en el desastre que era el colchón de Twilight y el rubor que tenía en su rostro.

-Hola Spike – saludo Sunset.

-Hola… - Spike desvió la mirada apenado - Twilight, papá y mamá están en la sala con Shining y Cadence esperando… Sunset, lo siento – se disculpó con pesar el chico.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – respondió Sunset con una sonrisa mientras revolvía la rebelde cabellera del chico frente a ella – vamos, no hagamos esperar a tus padres Twilight.

Sunset se encamino con Spike hacia el primer piso dejando a una atónita, confundida y perpleja Twilight recostada en su cama procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿eh? – fue el único sonido que pudo salir de la boca de la chica de ojos violeta.

Una vez ya calmada, Twilight bajo las escaleras encontrando un cuadro muy inusual, toda su familia sentada en la sala con Sunset en medio de ellos hablando de forma muy animada.

-Es por eso que Adcog representa una mejor opción en el mercado que el resto de la competencia – finalizó Sunset dejando muy pensativo a Night.

-Santo cielo, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó incrédulo el padre de Twilight – ¿no te gustaría venir a mi trabajo? Apreciaríamos mucho el consejo de alguien tan conocedora en el campo.

-Eres una joven muy brillante – alabo Cadence mirando con asombro a la peli fuego.

-Twilight ¿sabías que Sunset es inversionista? – pregunto asombrada la madre de Twilight.

-Asesora – corrigió Sunset – aun no cuento con el capital para realizar inversiones grandes por lo cual solo asisto a empresas privadas en sus propias inversiones por un pequeño porcentaje.

Eso explicaba el como la de ojos turquesa tenía todo lo que tenía sin depender económicamente de nadie, pensó Twilight, un dato que Sunset no había comentado hasta ahora.

-¿Eres rica? – dijo Spike en seco.

-Pues no me puedo quejar – respondió Sunset con modestia.

-Tienes dinero, eres inteligente, hermosa, tienes una motocicleta genial y vives sola – enumeraba Spike – ¿acaso vuelas?

-¿Qué puedo decir? No todos pueden ser como yo – dijo la peli fuego con orgullo – para fortuna del mundo.

Toda la familia se echó a reír con el comentario, por su parte Twilight seguía pasmada por el súbito cambio que estaba presenciando, hace unos momentos su familia miraba con prejuicio a Sunset y ahora reían con ella.

-Ven cariño, siéntate con nosotros – le dijo Velvet a su hija cuando la vio parada frente a ellos.

Twilight aceptó la invitación, durante su recorrido al sofá Sunset no dejaba de verla, sus ojos destellaban una intensidad insana, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, lo sucedido en su recamara aún estaba presente, sacudía cada neurona de su cerebro tratando de procesar aquel súbito contacto que tuvo con Shimmer, sobre el significado de ello y lo más importante aún, lo que la hizo sentir. Sunset continuo contando un poco sobre su vida, claro, omitiendo ciertas partes muy personales que solo Discord y Twilight sabían, causando bastante impacto al contarles sobre su relación con la directora de la escuela CHS.

-¿Es cierto que vives sola? – preguntó Spike interrumpiendo el relato de Sunset

-Así es pequeño, desde que tengo trece.

Al asombro no pudo evitar reflejarse en los rostros de los presentes.

-Fue por decisión propia, tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer así que me fui, viaje por varios países, mi trabajo como asesora me ayudó mucho a solventar los gastos.

La familia de Twilight estaba más que encantaba con la historia de Sunset, que si bien en parte era lo que ellos pensaban era más que impresionante para ellos conocer a una joven tan emprendedora e inteligente. Por su parte Sunset estaba regocijándose internamente con la situación, al parecer ya les agradaba a los padres así que no representarían gran problema, todo parte de su plan, ganarse a la familia de Twilight, pues representaban una gran fuente de información para ella para lograr su objetivo: Twilight.

Si bien su mente se hallaba distraída debido a lo acontecido en la recamara de la de ojos violeta no dejaría de enfocarse en su misión, pero algo de lo sucedido le reveló algo, la chica no la rechazaba del todo, la manera en que se puso nerviosa y el resonar de su corazón contra su propio pecho al compás del suyo le indicaban que ella tenía cierta reacción cuando hacia contacto con ella, algo bueno, esperaba ella.

-Shining – llamó Sunset al capitán – cuéntame cómo era Twilight cuando era una niña.

-Oh cielos, ¿por dónde empezar? – reflexionaba Shining – era una niña un poco solitaria, le encantaba leer y mucho, de hecho, creo que eso es lo que hacía más que nada – concluyo el hermano de Twilight dándose cuenta de lo peculiar que era su hermana – claro, aparte de pasar tiempo conmigo y Cadence.

-Fui su niñera – continuo ella.

-Así es, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella cuando la conocí en la preparatoria, fue una gran sorpresa que ella se convirtiera en la niñera de mi pequeña hermano y posteriormente en mi novia.

-Digamos que eso no fue solo una coincidencia – soltó Cadence por lo bajo captando la atónita mirada de su marido.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la expresión que el hermano de Twilight tenía en su rostro.

-Guau ¿y tú Spike, tienes novia?

Antes de que este pudiera contestar su propia hermana se le adelanto.

-Spike todavía es muy joven para tener novia.

-Ya veo.

Spike miro hacia abajo y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, una acción que no pasó del todo desapercibida por su cuñada, pero no diría nada, por el momento. La conversación no cesó allí, cada uno contaba una anécdota o recuerdo de días pasados, a Sunset le quedó más que claro que Twilight en definitiva tenía la mejor familia del mundo, la suerte que tienen algunos, pensaba ella para sí misma.

Sunset observó por la ventana de la sala percatándose que quedaban muy pocas horas de luz, con la charla se había ido el tiempo volando.

-Ya es muy tarde, debo retirarme – decía Sunset mientras se ponía de pie.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Sunset – dijo Night de forma cordial – lamento lo que pasó más temprano.

-Descuide, he aprendido que la primera impresión no siempre es la mejor – decía con sinceridad la peli fuego – fue un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente – dijeron todos.

Sunset se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta tomando su casco por el camino, Twilight reaccionó lento pero alcanzo a Sunset en la entrada, después de todo era su invitada, debía ser ella quien la acompañara, sin decirse nada ambas chicas salieron de la morada rumbo al vehículo de dos ruedas, Twilight no sabía que decir, si bien el charlar con su familia la calmo un poco el estar a solas con la peli fuego otra vez la volvió a sumergir en el recuerdo de ambas en su cama, sus manos temblaban y sudaban a gran medida, ¿Por qué pasaba eso?

Sunset se dio la vuelta y le dedico una reconfortante sonrisa a Twilight.

-Gracias Twilight, me la pase muy bien, tu familia es increíble.

-Eres bienvenida cada vez que quieras.

-Lo tendré en mente.

De un instante a otro Sunset se abalanzó sobre Twilight tomándola de la cintura jalándola hacía ella dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo, por su parte la amante de los libros se congelo por la súbita acción pero no tardó en reaccionar de la misma forma que su amiga. El cuerpo de Sunset era cálido, agradable, era una noche fresca y el contacto era muy agradable, podía oler la fragancia del cabello de Sunset, curiosamente olía casi igual que el de Celestia.

-Gracias – musitó Sunset.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigada Twilight.

-Por no dejar de intentarlo – Sunset se separó mirando directamente a los ojos de Twilight.

Ambas duraron un rato mirándose, Sunset podía contemplar el esplendoroso brillo que despedían los ojos de Twilight cual si fueron dos brillantes estrellas en la noche, llenos de luz y vida, lo que le hacía falta a su solitaria y fría vida, por primera vez el destino había sido bueno con ella y sin duda atesoraría ese enorme regalo que tenía en frente, tomando la resolución de que jamás se apartaría de su lado hasta que ella lo desease, solo que deseaba que eso nunca pasase pues sin duda ya no tendría un buen motivo para seguir.

Twilight contemplaba aquellos orbes turquesa que ardían con fuerza, miles de veces había visto aquellos ojos pero nunca dejaban de intrigarla, preguntándose ¿en qué pensaba en ese momento la dueña de aquellas dos gemas? Aquella agresividad e ira se habían esfumado por completo de aquellos hermosos iris, pero aún quedaban atisbos de lo que alguna vez fue aquella pesada sombra que, probablemente, aún seguía cargando a sus adentros, lo que la llevaba a cuestionarse ¿algún día ella superar todo lo que sufrió? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Sunset puso su mano en la nuca de Twilight y sin esfuerzo coloco la cabeza de Twilight en su hombro mientras pasaba sus dedos por las suaves y sedosas hebras azul marina de la que era su amor secreto, añorando el día en que por fin pudiera decirle lo que sentía, hacerla suya de tantas maneras que hasta ella misma se asustaba, la quería, la deseaba, la necesitaba, estaba perdida, no quería perderla pero aun así quería más. Twilight no supo cómo interpretar aquella nueva acción, parte de ella no deseaba separarse de Sunset, aquel abrazo decía más por si mismo que las palabras, era como si pudiera sentir la soledad que la misma peli fuego tenía por dentro, dejándole en claro que aquella dulce niña de ojos turquesa aún estaba adentro y necesitaba amor, aquella extraña sensación que tuvo dentro de su habitación volvió a emerger haciéndole revivir recuerdos de una noche de locura, recuerdos de caricias y de besos.

Para el disgusto de Twilight, Sunset, rompió el abrazo y se montó en su motocicleta, la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la motociclista que abrochaba su chaleco y se ponía el casco.

-Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Sunset arrancando con furia su vehículo dejando marcada las llantas de la rueda sobre el asfalto.

Twilight se quedó allí, de pie en la acera, observando la dirección por la cual Sunset se marchó, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Estaba tan confundida, una contradicción tras otra ocurría dentro de ella, lo recuerdos de aquella noche se mezclaban con esas nuevas emociones que surgieron en este día, sentía en parte que entendía a Sunset en mil y un maneras y a veces en nada, tanto que desconocía, tanto que ignoraba, era increíble el cómo una persona puede llegar a ser tan importante para ti en tan poco tiempo.

Volviendo a su hogar junto a su familia, Twilight no dejo de pensar en aquellos ojos turquesas llenos de fuego y necesidad, pero… ¿necesidad de que?

Su hermano y cuñada ya se habían marchado hace algún tiempo, la casa se encontraba en completa calma, sus padres se encontraban en la planta baja terminando de limpiar, Spike desde hace más tiempo que se retiró a su habitación y desde entonces no lo había visto, ella, por su parte, se encontraba degustando un burbujeante baño caliente, el calor del agua le ayudaba a aclarar su mente, en realidad a no pensar en nada, los sucesos del día la dejaron totalmente agotada y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Tomando la esponja con su mano derecha comenzó a restregarla contra su hombro de forma circular, luego pasó por la clavícula deteniéndose en su cuello, ladeando su cabeza hacía distinta posiciones para darle mejor acceso a la esponja para limpiar cada centímetro de este, repitiendo el mismo proceso con su hombro restante. La esponja bajo hasta su pecho, lavando con mucho cuidado la zona por encima de sus senos, contemplándose así misma noto los obvios cambios que estaba teniendo su cuerpo, sus pechos habían crecido en consideración del año pasado, un proceso totalmente normal en las chicas de su edad, pero era notoria la diferencia que había si se comparaba a sus amigas.

Rarity, era por lejos la chica más sexy de la escuela, tenía la combinación perfecta de cuerpo y rostro que hacía que más que uno quedara babeando, cintura pequeña, caderas pronunciadas y entro otras cosas que la hacían ver todo un bombón, Fluttershy no se quedaba fuera, la amante de los animales poseía una delantera envidiable que escondía con recelo, pues para alguien que le aterraba ser el centro de la atención el ser constantemente acosada por todo el mundo debido a sus "atributos" la hacían querer esconderse dentro de una caja y no salir nunca.

Applejack tenía un cuerpo esculpido por el arduo trabajo en su granja pero eso no le restaba feminidad, con sus grandes y bien torneadas piernas lucía estupendamente cualquier pantalón, sobre todo en la retaguardia, y un "cuerpazo" eran un paquete que cualquiera que desearía tener. Rainbow no se quedaba atrás, delgada y con un cuerpo estilizado por el deporte dejaba babeando a más de un deportista y por ultimo Pinkie Pie, de entre el grupo era la más equilibrada a percepción de Twilight, eso sí, le ganaba a ella por mucho.

Mirando su propio cuerpo se sintió pequeña en comparación a ellas, cada una de ellas tenía atributos que las hacían resaltar de distintas maneras, en cambio ella era… ¿normal? Pasando sus manos sobres sus senos comenzó a compararlos con los de sus amigas y, tristemente, quedaba en ultimo seguramente, bueno, tal vez superaba a Rainbow pero por muy poco, soltando un suspiro prosiguió a lavar el resto de su cuerpo, dejaría las lamentaciones para mañana, cuando todas estuvieran en la playa donde vería la enorme diferencia entre ellas.

" _Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a menospreciarte de esa forma, eres la persona más lista, dulce y gentil que jamás haya conocido, eres una chica espectacular y cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte, así que nunca, por ningún motivo vuelvas a denigrarte, porque eres hermosa Twilight y nunca dudes de ello"_

Twilight abrió sus ojos al recordar aquellas palabras que Sunset había dicho de ella hacía algún tiempo, un fuerte rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, muy pocas personas, además de su familia, le habían dicho cosas tan… buenas de ella, cualidades que Sunset enumero sin ninguna pisca de duda.

Twilight salió del baño envolviéndose el cuerpo en una toalla y su cabello con otra, el frio de su habitación golpeo su piel provocando que esta se tensara y comenzara a temblar, rápidamente comenzó a secarse con la toalla que llevaba atada para luego ponerse su piyama, de un solo movimiento libera su larga cabellera aun mojada, sacando una secadora de su tocador prosiguió a pasar el aire caliente por sus hebras. Una vez secos prosiguió la tediosa labor de cepillarlo, un proceso largo debido a la longitud del mismo.

Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente con el reflejo frente a ella, mostrándole a una joven de enormes ojos violeta, quedando hipnotizada en el resplandor de los mismos, ese color tan vivo adornado con una largas y gruesas pestañas, nunca había sido alguien que le gustase verse más de lo necesario en los espejos pero precisamente en ese momento toda su atención se encontraba en aquel rostro tan familiar y conocido, prestando cada detalle del mismo, según Rarity, aunque realmente se lo decía a todas sus amigas, tenía un rostro bello pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, si se concentraba un poco podía incluso ver alguna especie de resplandor en sus iris, de hecho, según su madre, es por ellos que le pusieron su nombre, pues le recordaban al brillo que despedía el crepúsculo, un brillo que atraía a cualquiera que lo observase, que no lastimaba pero creaba una sensación que dejaba absortos a todo el que lo viera.

De un de repente un par de ojos turquesa se dibujaron en su mente, unos abrazadoras joyas que veían a través de ella, una mirada llena de deseo y calor, generando una opresión que le cortaba la respiración pero no al grado de asfixiarla.

Volviendo en sí, Twilight sacude su cabeza borrando la imagen, era demasiado complicado pensar en ella en ese momento, cada vez se sentía más confundida con Sunset, no lograba anticipar cuales eran los pensamientos de la peli fuego ni lo que quería, el recuerdo de ellas dos tumbadas sobre su cama volvieron de forma rápida y furtiva, el palpitar de su corazón y el calor de su propia piel la estremecían hasta la medula, una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

Dejando su cepillo en su tocador se encamino a su cama dejándose caer sobre la misma, provocando una leve sacudida, su cabello desperdigado sobre la almohada y su vista clavada en el techo blanco inmaculado de su habitación perdida en sus pensamientos, sus memorias y sus emociones tratando de darle un orden a todo ello, pues, era lo que mejor sabía hacer, pero bien era cierto que el corazón y el cerebro siempre discrepan.

Sunset Shimmer, una chica singular y única que recién había llegado a su vida de por sí ya cargada de muchas emociones, suficiente era el hecho de que era una adolescente y ahora sumándole a todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora daban como resultado una fantástica pero impredecible lista de sucesos increíbles y fantásticos que bien podrían venir de alguna mala telenovela, porque así es como describiría mejor su vida, ¿Quién era el que disfrutaba de tantos acontecimientos y giros dramáticos que conformaban su vida actual?

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño la invadiera, pero este no se dignó a presentarse temprano, no esa noche.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba en un páramo rodeada de un mar verde esmeralda, sus pies descalzos era acariciados por el suave césped al andar, el vestido blanco que llevaba ondeaba con la fresca y ligera brisa de aquel campo bajo aquel cielo tan azul libre de cualquier nube que obstruyera los cálidos rayos del sol que tocaba su piel, el paisaje era casi irreal, una calma la invadía con cada respiración, kilómetros de la más pura paz la rodeaban, sus ojos se posaron en el único objeto de aquel paraíso, un roble grade y frondoso en medio de aquel sitio.

Una atracción sobrenatural la llevó a andar hacia él, como polilla al fuego, al llegar a él pudo contemplar lo grande que era, los rayos de sol se filtraban levemente por las ramas dejando motas de luz en la sombra que creaba el árbol, sin saber el porqué, Twilight, se sentó recargando su espalda contra el roble, cerro sus ojos y se dejó embriagar por el aroma dulce que inundaba el ambiente, podía sentir el verde vivo en sus fosas nasales, el troco era increíblemente cómodo, el sueño la invadía poco a poco, estaba a punto de dormirse pero un sonido extraño perturbo su tranquilidad.

Sus oídos que aturdidos por el absoluto silencio tardo en identificar el sonido, parecían el de gotas cayendo sobre el suelo acompañados de débiles sollozos ahogados, levantándose de aquella cómoda posición Twilight se guía por aquel débil llanto, llevándola al otro lado del árbol, al cruzar al otro lado lo que vio la dejo conmocionada, una paramo muerto y desolado libre de cualquier atisbo de vida o civilización se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, el suelo agrietado y lleno de rocas esparcidas como manchas salpicadas por un pincel sobre un lienzo, todo lo contrario a lo que aguardaba al otro lado del roble, el cual estaba marchito, sus ramas delgadas y sin hojas, el cielo turbio de color gris daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover.

Algo dentro de Twilight se estremeció, sentía una enorme tristeza en su pecho, al grado que un par de lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas llegando a su colisión contra el suelo rompiéndose en millones de fragmentos.

El sollozo volvió a hacerse presente, Twilight giro su cabeza hacia la fuente, posando su mirada en una figura que se encontraba enroscada abrazándose las piernas ocultando su rostro sentada en la base de aquel roble muerto, largas hebras semi onduladas del color del más vivo fuego caían sobre su rostro, ocultando la identidad de su dueña, vestía un vestido un vestido negro sucio y maltratado, sus pies descalzos y lastimados no dejaba de sollozar, abrazándose con fuerza sin dejar de temblar como si estuviera congelándose, por su tamaño se podía deducir que era apenas una niña.

Twilight extendió su mano hacia ella tratando de alcanzar la cabeza de la niña, justo cuando sus yemas rozaron la caballera de la chiquilla esta levanto abruptamente la cabeza mirando fijamente a Twilight, la expresión triste y devastada de aquella infante le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón, sus ojos reflejaban un tormento y un dolor tan grande que era hasta insano, más por instinto que por lógica Twilight se abalanzó sobre ella rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y pegándola a su pecho esperando que el latido de su propio corazón curara toda la agonía que sentía.

Acariciando su larga cabellera Twilight sentía como las lágrimas de aquella niña, no, de Sunset, se apaciguaran, era ella, era su amiga pero en una versión infantil, lo curioso es que nunca había visto ninguna foto de ella de pequeña, pero con tan solo verle los ojos lo supo, era ella, sentía la humedad en su pecho en consecuencias de las lágrimas que aun salían de los ojos de Sunset, leves espasmos que seguramente eras sollozos se repetían cada tanto tiempo hasta que estos fueron cesando.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Twilight, se separó de la versión infantil de Sunset para verla, los ojos de la pequeña ya no emanaban tristeza, solo ternura. El páramo poco a poco fue cambiando, como en una película en cama rápida las flores y el agua fueron emergiendo en aquel sitio tan desolado que poco a poco iba recobrando la vida, pero en ciertas partes seguían quedando los vestigios de lo que fue alguna vez aquel terreno muerto.

La forma infantil de Sunset fue desvaneciendo al ser sustituida por la versión un poco más mayor de ella, quedando a la misma altura de Twilight, sus brazos rodeaban por completo a su acompañante, aferrándose con fuerza como si el soltarla ella desapareciera como aquel desolado lugar que era su vida.

-Nunca te apartes de mí lado – suplicaba Sunset mientras temblaba aun unida a Twilight.}

-Jamás lo hare – la voz de Twilight era un bálsamo para su alma rota.

Separándose un poco de ella, Sunset, mira fijamente aquellos ojos violeta que destellaban cual estrellas, perdida en aquel misterioso destello que iluminaba su vida, después de tanto tiempo de no confiar en nadie, de pensar que siempre estaría sola, de tanto sufrimiento causado por el querer a alguien, pero aun después de todo eso allí estaba ella, dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez, arriesgándose a sufrir otra vez.

De forma abrupta Sunset separa la distancia entre ellas y reclama de forma desesperada aquellos labios que la enloquecían, los necesitaba como una droga para aliviar su alma oscura y devastada, sintiendo una sensación de profunda alegría al sentir que le era correspondido con la misma pasión y fervor con el que estaba ejerciendo sobre Twilight. Todo desapareció, el viento, el cielo, el páramo y aquel enorme y marchito árbol, solo quedaron ellas y la oscuridad, aquella profunda y solitaria soledad, aunque claro, ya no lo era tanto al tenerla a ella.

Sunset despierta desconcertada, jadeante y sudando, su cabello pegado a su nuca, una sensación pegajosa originada en su cuello le provocaba una desagradable sensación de suciedad, los recuerdos de aquel sueño aun persistían en su mente, aquel lugar, el árbol, Twilight, todo daba vueltas como un tornado, levantándose de su cama se dirigió a su baño sin encender las luces, hacerlo solo le harían recordad y ver lo solitario que era su departamento.

Dejo el agua del lavado correr durante unos segundos antes de tomar un poco con sus manos y bañarse su rostro, observo su reflejo y aun en la oscuridad pudo ver en detalle el color de sus ojos, se lo había prometido, se lo había jurado, pero aun así ella lo estaba haciendo, aunque no era su culpa, ni ella misma lo espero, después de todo ¿Quién espera enamorarse? Ella no, siempre se vio como una persona que siempre que quería algo lo obtenía, más sin embargo esto no lo deseo en absoluto, nunca deseo enamorarse de Twilight, quien para rematar, era su mejor amiga, la primera verdadera que había tenido en su corta vida.

- _Debo de estar maldita o algo_ – pensaba Sunset mientras tomaba una toalla y secaba su rostro.

Amar, era una palabra tan usada pero con tan poco significado, era relativo, condicional, un arma de doble filo, ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser tan dañino como el veneno? Tanto filosofo que ha hablado de ese tema y ninguno puede llegar a una conclusión en concreto, todos divagan tanto de las maravillas como los contra del mismo, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que si alguien existía que pudiera darle una respuesta era él.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación tomó su teléfono y marco aquel número, su único contacto que tenía guardado en años realmente, el teléfono timbraba, aquellos dos simples segundos de espera se le hicieron una eternidad.

-¿Hola? – la voz soñolienta y cansada al otro lado dejaban en claro que el dueño no se encontraba exactamente en disposición.

-Hey, Dizzy, soy yo – Sunset pasó su mano por su rostro restregando su sudor por su frente.

-¿Sunset, sabes la hora que es? – pregunto Discord en una mezcla de enfado y cansancio.

-Lo sé – lo que Sunset estaba a punto de decir no era fácil – necesito tu ayuda ¿puedes escucharme un rato?

Por un momento reino el silencio, Sunset pensó que tal vez se había vuelto a dormir.

-Te escucho – la seriedad en la voz de Discord no era propia de él.

-Gracias, no te vayas a reír – amenazó Sunset.

-Entonces no me hubieras llamado – contraataco el alocado maestro, Sunset podía ver su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

-Solo… escucha, ¿ok? – la seriedad de Sunset le dio a entender que el asunto era serio, muy serio.

-Adelante.

Twilight se encontraba recostada sobre una enorme e inmaculada cama, vestía una blusón blanco a ocho dedos sobre sus rodillas, excesivamente corto para ella, su tacto contra su piel era ligero y suave, la cama era igual de cómoda, el único problema era que era incapaz de moverse, como si algo estuviera presionando su cuerpo contra la colcha impidiéndole mover ni un dedo, su nerviosismo crecía más a cada segundo, más aun con la presencia de la segunda persona en esa habitación, daba vueltas alrededor de la cama, contemplándola como un depredador a su presa, porque eso era. Contoneándose alrededor de ella mirándola de forma seductora, sus ojo la desnudaban viendo más allá de su alma, escaneando cada parte de ella, temblaba al compás de su corazón, su respiración cada vez más entrecortada haciéndole falta el oxígeno a sus pulmones, preguntándose únicamente cuando terminaría todo ello.

Hebras de fuego ondeaban a pesar de que no había viento, aquellos ardientes ojos turquesa entre abiertos posados en ella, un arco seductor dibujado en sus labios hacia un conjunto endiabladamente sexy sumado a la lencería negra que llevaba puesta, sus caderas se meneaban de un lado a otro a un ritmo hipnótico, el hecho de que fuera ella causaba más presión en Twilight que el hecho que no pudiera moverse, eso era ella, Sunset Shimmer.

-Oh Twilight, ¿acaso puedes ver lo hermosa que te vez? – decía en tono seductor y cautivador.

De haber podido le hubiera respondido pero su voz se había ido, Sunset, lentamente toma asiento en el borde la cama, su mirada no se apartaba por ningún instante de Twilight, alargando su mano coloco una de sus propias hebras detrás de su oreja, la delgada prenda que llevaba Twilight le resultó insuficiente, aunque de tener todo el colchón como escudo no evitaría que Sunset dejara de mirarla del modo que lo hacía.

Sunset se inclinó hacia Twilight, acostándose de lado hacia ella utilizando su brazo para sostener su cabeza y tener una ángulo alto para seguir observando sin molestias, Twilight pudo apreciar el perfil de las curvas de Sunset, Sunset era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, una chica ardiente, de eso no cabía duda, eso sumado a aquel conjunto oscuro la hacía ver endiabladamente bien, un fuerte rubor se apodero de su rostro, cosa que no pareció desapercibida por la chica de ojos turquesa que la observaba como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa del mundo.

-Las cosas que quisiera hacerte – susurro en su oído Sunset rosando levemente sus labios con los bordes de su oreja mandando una descarga eléctrica a Twilight provocando que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensara – pero no lo hare, no a menos que me lo pido.

Al igual que antes Twilight no pudo responder, no importaba cuanto intentara hacer, ni un sonido salía de su boca. Sunset coloco su mano libre justo por encima de la rodilla de Twilight, lentamente comenzó su acenso por su muslo, Twilight comenzaba a jadear, con cada centímetro que ella subía su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más al igual que el calor de su cuerpo, de repente aquella delgada tela resulto sofocante.

Sunset se detuvo justo antes de llegar al borde del blusón, miro a Twilight como si esperara permiso de ella, pero solo hubo silencio, su mano se sumergió dentro de la inmaculada tela rosando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos todo su interior, llegando cada vez más cerca del vértice, colisionando con una molesta barrera de tela que Sunset demostró con la expresión de su rostro, pero de allí no avanzo más.

-Solo dilo, solo dilo y me detendré, me iré y jamás volveré – a pesar de sus palabras el tono de Sunset delataba que deseaba que eso nunca pasara. Twilight lo notó, era casi como una súplica, una necesidad de tenerla cerca, como si el negarse a aquello la alejara para siempre y ella no quería eso.

Sunset rosa la intimidad de Twilight por encima de las pantis, Twilight jadea y muerde su labio evitando salir un gemido, moviendo sus dedos en forma circular por toda la extensión de la tela que va cobrando cada vez más humedad de su dueña la cual solo podía apretar entre sus manos las sabanas aguantando esa placentera tortura. Sunset introduce su mano dentro de la prenda, sintiendo contacto directo con la húmeda y caliente entrepierna da la victima de su mano, sus labios se curvaron de forma placentera ante la reacción del cuerpo de su indefensa víctima.

Separando súbitamente su contacto de Twilight, dejando en ella una extraña sensación de desesperación y anhelo por dicho contacto en ella, contempla su mano cubierto de fluidos que lame gustosamente como si fuera lo más suculento del mundo, una vez limpia relame sus labios degustando lo poco que quedaba de aquellos jugos, su mirada se concentra nuevamente en Twilight, ahora sus ojos desbordantes de placer y deseo.

Twilight sentía un extraño calor subiendo por su vientre, el jugueteo de Sunset la tenía exhausta, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire dejando vapor cada vez que exhalaba, no es que la habitación fuera fría, no era todo lo contrario, solo que ella lo estaba más. Sin contemplaciones ni rodeos Sunset se recuesta sobre Twilight, sintiendo sus senos contra los suyos, sus rostros a centímetros del otro, el calor del cuerpo de la peli fuego era desbordante al grado de ser asfixiante, elevando su mano coloco un mechón de la chica debajo de ella detrás de su oreja, perdiéndose en esas estrellas violetas que destellaban con fuerza. Podían sentir el cálido aliento de la otra, luchando contra aquel extraño magnetismo que atraía a sus labios.

-Dilo, solo dilo – volvió a repetir Sunset – se mía, solo mía.

Acortando abruptamente la distancia planto sus labios contra lo de Twilight, era un simple contacto de labios, se mantuvo quieta por varios segundos mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera de Twilight. Por fin, en todo ese tiempo, Twilight recobro la movilidad de su cuerpo, como si la opresión que la mantenía contra la cama se hubiera desvanecido, pero, para sorpresa de ella, no quiso moverse, en su lugar, correspondió el beso de Sunset abriendo un poco sus labios.

De un rose de labios pasó a un apasionado beso lleno de deseo, Sunset masajeaba con fuerza los labios de Twilight como si el separarse tan solo un segundo de ellos los hiciera desaparecer, doblegándola y tomando el ritmo de aquella desesperada y anhelada muestra de amor, Twilight se dejó ser sintiendo una oleada de emociones con cada tacto de aquellos suaves y carnosos labios, algo demandaba la entrada a su cavidad, cosa que ella dejo, acto seguido su propia boca fue invadida por la lengua de Sunset que exploraba cada rincón de ella sometiendo a la suya al instante soltando suspiros y gemidos en intervalos.

Sus manos pasaron aquellas hebras que simulaban al fuego, era suaves y sedosas a un grado casi irreal, enterrando sus dedos en aquella mágica cabellera profundizando más el beso donde respirar había pasado a segundo plano, obligándolas a respirar por la nariz cada vez que el aire les fuera necesario, no supo cuando Sunset le había quitado su blusón o cuando ella se había desnudado así misma, podía sentir a flor de piel la tersa piel de Sunset, cálida y con un tacto gentil contra la suya, sus pechos contra los suyos le ayudaba a percibir que eran más grandes, suaves y firmes, sus pezones totalmente erguidos contra los suyos que estaban en la misma condición le mandaban cierto placentero cosquilleo, la humedad de su entrepierna crecía cada vez más, a su vez podía sentir la propia de Sunset.

Separándose abruptamente rompiendo aquel mágico momento, Sunset, contempla a Twilight, ambas completamente sonrojadas y jadeantes, sus corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que casi eran audibles, sintiendo cada golpe en sus costillas como martillos, una sensación dolorosa y agradable a la vez.

-Nunca me aparte de tu lado – dijo Sunset antes de continuar con lo que había dejado hace tan solo unos segundos.

Caricias, besos y suspiros, fue todo lo que hicieron hasta perderse en la oscuridad, un golpeteo molesto e insistente era lo único que se escuchaba, cobrando fuerza con cada golpe, rompiendo aquel escenario donde antes estaban ambas.

* * *

-¡Twilight, date prisa, se nos hará tarde! – gritaba Spike detrás de la puerta.

Twilight se levantó abruptamente sentándose sobre su colchón, quedando estática en su sitio, su cabello hecho un desastre al igual que su cama, un zumbido resonaba en sus oídos y su cuerpo hervía cubierto de sudor, le tomó unos segundos más volver a la realidad.

-S-sí, ya voy.

-No demores mucho, recuerda cómo se pone Pinkie cuando llegamos tarde a una fiesta.

Twilight volvió a quedar sola, el sonido de su hermano bajando las escaleras le dio la señal de que se encontraba lejos, levantando la sabana aun sin moverse, estaba mojada, su ropa y cama empapadas de su propio fluido.

-Debo darme un baño.

El camino a la playa era corto realmente, a mucho una hora de viaje, Applejack logro conseguir una camioneta lo suficientemente grande para todos, con un total de 10 pasajeros donde se incluían a Applejack, la conductora del grupo, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo, Big mac, el hermano mayor de las Apple, no pudo asistir debido a que era el mayor debía de acompañar a la abuela Smith a unos negocios con Filthy Rich, aunque la verdadera razón para su ausencia era el hecho de que ninguna de sus hermanas quería que el resto viera a su querido hermano mayor, pues no era ningún secreto que Big era uno de los chicos más deseados cuando se filtraron en internet unas imágenes suyas sin camiseta.

-Apresúrate, siento como me crecen las uñas de lo lento que vas – se quejaba Rainbow con su amiga.

-Esto es lo más rápido que puede ir – espeto por tercera vez la vaquera ya cansada del acoso de su copiloto.

-Deberías dejarme manejar a mí, estoy segura que llegaríamos más rápido.

-¿Y qué me pongan una infracción? Ni soñarlo jovencita.

-Rainbow Dash, deja de molestar a Applejack – la regañaba Rarity – es la única con licencia de nosotras.

-Sunset también tiene una – dijo de inmediato Pinkie – pero ella dijo que nos vería haya.

-Qué envidia, conducir una motocicleta a la playa – fantaseaba la deportista apoyándose contra la ventanilla de su puerta.

-Nosotras estamos muy emocionadas – habló Applebloom – es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que todos vamos a algún sitio todas juntas.

-Ya ansió llegar – decía con emoción Scootaloo.

-Yo también – decía Sweetie Bell pero con un tono, si bien animado, distinto, mientras miraba de reojo a Spike que venía roncando en su asiento.

El grupo conversaba de todo lo que harían una vez llegaran a la playa, organizándose para las distintas tareas que desempeñarían cada una, pero en aquella platica tan amena y esa era Twilight, que no había dicho mucho desde que abordaron el vehículo, su cabeza seguía aún pensando en su sueño y en el resultado que este tuvo cuando despertó, ya había escuchado antes el termino de sueño húmedo pero nunca se imaginó que lo experimentaría por soñar con una mujer, de hecho, con nadie.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asuntó, donde su razonamiento y sus emociones tenían un debate acalorado donde ninguno parecía querer, confundiendo aún más a Twilight, en definitiva las cosas iban bien con Sunset, pero analizándolo con este nuevo enfoque podía notar la presencia de la peli fuego en su día a día, de hecho desde que se "resolvió" el asunto que ocurrió después de la fiesta de Pinkie las dos no habían pasado ningún día sin hablarse. Ella misma podía sentir la cercanía que tenían, si bien todo comenzó por ayudar a su directora y modelo a seguir a integrar a su hija en la escuela ahora compartía una hermosa amistad que no se imaginó poder tener con aquella chica problemática y violenta, bastante intrigante de hecho.

El viaje se sintió relativamente cortó para ella, la playa estaba justo frente a ella, un azul brillante se extendía más allá de la vista, el sonido de las olas al romperse, la fresca brisa marina contra su rostro junto con el salado olor en su nariz, el grupo caminaba hacia una zona despejada lo suficientemente grande para ellas y las cosas que traían. Fue en ese momento en que Twilight notó que las personas a su alrededor las observaban y la verdad no era para menos.

Pinkie Pie llevaba un bikini con micro falda azul cielo con lunares blancos que la hacían ver mucho más alegre y risueña pero que le quedaba estupendamente bien, luciendo sus largas piernas haciéndola lucir levemente coqueta. Para sorpresa del grupo Fluttershy llevaba un bikini de lazos, de color verde con franjas verticales rosas que le la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy, relucían sus grandes caderas y aprovechaba perfectamente su generoso busto, un atuendo que seguramente tenía el toque de Rarity por todos lados, pues ella siempre se quejaba que la amante de los animales no lucía su cuerpo con la ropa adecuada.

Rainbow llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una solo pieza deportivo de color azul con tirantes y detalles blancos por los bordes con la espalda baja descubierta que relucía su estilizada figura trabajada por años de deportes y entrenamiento, no pudiendo faltar a su vez el conjunto idéntico de su autodenominada hermana menor. Applejack llevaba algo mucho más sencillo, un short de mezclilla ajustado cortó y una camisa sin mangas a cuadros rojos amarrada por encima de su ombligo mostrando su levemente marcado vientre con los primeros botones desabrochados y por debajo el top de un bikini café, por su parte su hermana menor llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza color verde limón.

 **(El clásico traje de baño campirano sexy se lo di a la chica campirana rubia de ojos verdes, sip, tenía que ponerlo, juzguen en los comentarios)**

Las ultimas hermanas eras las que seguramente llamaban mucho más la atención, sobre todo la mayor, que usaba un bikini negro sin tirantes, no solamente el color le quedaba anormalmente bien, sino que la hacía ver mayor y resaltaba de forma maravillosa su ridículamente increíble figura, que atraía la mirada de la mitad de los caballeros de la zona. Por su parte su hermana llevaba un traje de baño parecido al de Pinkie, solo que con la falda un poco más larga y este era de un rosa fiusha, pero a pesar de ser joven se podía notar que estaba floreciendo para convertirse en una joven igual de hermosa que su hermana en el futuro.

Sin duda aquel era un desfile para el ojo humano, llegando al punto de preguntarse si se estaba filmando una especie de película por los alrededores, eso Twilight lo notaba perfectamente, sintiéndose incluso pequeña alrededor de sus amigas, todas lucían increíblemente bellas en sus trajes de baño. Contemplando el suyo soltó un suspiro con resignación, llevaba un short bikini de color violeta, simple, sencillo y para nada llamativo como el de sus amigas, arrepintiéndose de no llevar su otro bañador de una pieza, a lo menos así no tendría que compararse tanto con ellas, pues en secreto ella les tenía cierta envidia con respecto a su aspecto, pues todas ellas eran bellas a su manera y estilo, en cambio ella era… ¿normal?

-Este parece un buen sitio – aseguró Rainbow mientras se estiraba – oye Spike, date prisa con las cosas.

A la distancia se podía ver al chico de cabello verde cargando con todo el equipaje que las chicas traían en el vehículo, hieleras, sombrillas, bolsos y entre otras cosas más, con pasos lentos y pesados al pobre chico le tomo cinco minutos transportar todo al sitio que escogieron, al llegar cayó desplomado cual costal siendo enterrado por todos los artículos de playa.

-¿No pudieron… escoger un sitio más cercano? – decía sin aliento.

-Vamos, ¿no eres un hombre? – le cuestionaba Rainbow en tono burlón - ¿Acaso obligarías a unas damas a cargar con cosas tan pesadas?

-Damas las cuento con los dedos de las manos y me sobran dos.

-¡Pequeño…!

-Oigan chicas, ¿han visto a Sunset? – preguntó Pinkie mientras escaneaba los alrededores en busca de la peli fuego.

-Es cierto, vi su motocicleta en el estacionamiento pero no la hemos visto – dijo Applejack – no responde su teléfono tampoco.

-No creo que alguien con un cabello tan vistoso sea difícil de encontrar – agregó Rainbow.

-Quizás deberíamos y buscarla – sugirió Rarity - ¿Qué sugieres Twilight?

Twilight, que para ese momento seguía con la cabeza en las nubes, reacciono ante la mención de su nombre, pero realmente no había estado escuchando, el resto esperaba una respuesta de una pregunta que ella no sabía.

-Ehm… ¿me repites la pregunta? – preguntó avergonzada.

La mirada de todos denotaba preocupación y asombro

-¿Twilight, te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-Todo el viaje has estado callada querida, ¿hay algo que te molesta? – continuo la modista.

-N-no, no es nada – trataba de ocultar Twilight pero su nerviosismo aun persistía.

Al resto no las convenció las palabras de Twilight, Rainbow estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto Pinkie comenzó a picarla con el codo su costado, antes de que esta pudiera reprocharle su molesta acción la fiestera gira su rostro hacia la playa con la mano para que mirara en dirección al océano. La deportista no dijo nada, simplemente imito la acción de su amiga con un efecto en cadena con Rarity, la más cercana, la cual también se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la misma dirección que sus compañeras, el resto observo curiosa la escena y posteriormente todas se fijaron en la misma dirección, el asombro estaba reflejado en sus ojos y no era para menos con semejante escena.

Surcando las olas con velocidad y elegancia, una ráfaga de fuego saltaba y se deslizaba entre el oleaje del océano, montando una última ola más la surfista aprovecho el impulso de la misma deslizando con suavidad su tabla sobre la arena, recogiendo su tabla se dirige hacia donde el grupo de amigas que la observaban con estupefacción, pues a estas alturas ya sabían de quien se trataba, pues tal como había dicho, una chica con semejante cabellera no sería difícil de encontrar pero vaya presentación.

Sunset traía puesto un bikini verde jade, su cabello, milagrosamente seco, ondeaba con el viento en una deslumbrante llamarada, su exquisita figura bañada con gotas aperladas salina que bajaban por sus deliñada silueta esculpida por alguna clase de divinidad o demonio pues el conjunto no podía ser humano, y sus ojos, ardientes abrazadores quemaban con su contacto, fijos en el grupo de chicas que la miraba boquiabierta, así como media playa al parecer, si la expresión "detener el transito" tuviera nombre ese definitivamente sería Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight observaba detenidamente el andar de Sunset, cada curva, cada mechón de cabello, el destello de sus iris contra el sol, su hermoso rostro, sus pechos de buen tamaño, no muy grandes, solo… perfectos, sus largas piernas que con cada paso hacia menear sus caderas que parecían ser en cámara lenta como en una ridícula película playera, el cómo su mirada estaba fijamente en ella, haciéndola sentir cohibida por enseñar tanta piel, provocando un leve rubor en su rostro, el tatuaje justo por encima de la vértice "v"…. espera ¡¿tatuaje?! Tiene un condenado tatuaje.

-¡Holy crap! – exclamó Rainbow.

-Y la serpiente no tentó al hombre, fue Eva – agregó Applejack.

-Radiante – decía Rarity pensando en mil y un vestidos que le haría modelar.

-¿Alguien más la vio en cámara lenta? – preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Es eso un tatuaje? – musitó Fluttershy.

-Hey, chicas – saludo Sunset una vez ya cerca de sus amigas – sí que demoraron.

-Tu sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención – dijo en tono bromista la de cabello multicolor - ¿Dónde aprendiste a surfear? Fue totalmente ¡asombroso!

-Cuando viajas mucho aprendes bastante, puedo enseñarte luego si quieres.

-¿Es real? – preguntó directamente Pinkie mientras señalaba el tatuaje.

Nadie del grupo dijo nada, esperando la respuesta de la peli fuego la cual solo miro hacia abajo contemplando su tatuaje, era un sol con detalles en rojo, naranja y amarillo separando los colores por mitades y en el centro se dividían los colores en imitación al símbolo del ying y el yang. Simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-De hecho había olvidado que lo tenía – respondió sin importancia.

-Tren de la chica problemática en marcha – bromeó Rainbow mientras imitaba a una locomotora.

El grupo comenzó a armar su zona, poniendo las mantas, las sombrillas y desplegando una mesa portátil y un par de sillas, los más pequeños miraban con cierta adulación al nuevo miembro del grupo de amigas que conformaban parte sus hermanas, por su parte Spike no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la casi literal ardiente chica de fuego, ganándose un par de miradas de reproche de forma discreta de tres chicas en el grupo, una de ellas no perdió el tiempo en desviar la atención del chico de cabello verde.

-Spike, ¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar un rato? – decía con melodía Sweetie Bell mientras se aferraba al brazo del chico en un abrazo.

El contacto dejó estático a Spike junto con una oleada de nervios en todo su cuerpo, sentía como la presión contra su brazo era firme y suave, ella lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa y podía sentir como su rostro se enrojecía, los nervios crecieron aún más al sentir la intensidad de una mirada directa y acusadora detrás de él.

-Sweetie, deja de molestar a Spike – le reprochó la hermana mayor de la acusada.

-Tu a tus cosas hermana – le respondió la joven – a Spike no le molesta ¿verdad, Spike?

Spike no dijo nada, no porque no quisiera, era más porque no podía, Twilight, al ver la situación de su hermano decide intervenir.

-Spike, creo que la hielera con agua sigue en el vehículo ¿podrías por favor traerlo?

Spike se separa inmediatamente de Sweetie – en seguida – nunca antes había estado tan feliz de hacer un encargo.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de cuatro hombres jóvenes observaba al interesante grupo que se había asentado en la playa, cabe mencionar que ninguno miraba con buenos ojos a ninguna de ellas.

-Viejo, esas chicas se caen de buenas – decía uno de los tipos.

-¿se caen de buenas? ¿Quién carajo habla así en estos días? – decía otro.

-¿Nos acercamos a hablarles? No parecen tener más compañía,

Justo cuando se estaban poniendo de pie, Spike, vuelve cargando la hielera con agua y de inmediato es rodeado por todo el grupo de chicas que le agradecían con efusividad. Tal escena no paso desapercibida por el grupo de hombres que ahora miraban con desprecio fruto de la envidia.

-¿Quién demonios se cree ese niño? Rodeado de puras hermosuras – decía con rabia uno de ellos.

-Yo me encargo – decía otro tomando un balón de futbol americano de entre sus cosas.

Calculando la distancia el sujeto arroja el balón en dirección a Spike con todas sus fuerzas, el objeto voló con velocidad y precisión impactando directamente en la cien del peli verde que cae al suelo como costal. La cabeza le retumbaba y un fuerte y persistente zumbido martillaban sus oídos, junto con el escozor del área golpeada, para fortuna suya estaba sobre la arena, de haber algo más sólido lo más probable es que no hubiera terminado tan bien.

-SPIKE- gritaron todas alarmadas, unas auxiliándolo y otras mirando a la dirección de donde procedía el balón.

-Lo siento – grito el perpetrador – se nos fue la pelota – dijo con inocencia fingida.

Spike, a duras penas, logra reincorporarse para sentarse en la cálida arena, la primera de todas que se puso a su lado ayudándolo fue la misma modista, que lo veía preocupada mientras examinaba el área golpeada que tenía un tinte rojo en la zona, rápidamente toma una botella de agua fría y la coloca sobre esta para que no se inflamara. Spike podía ver la preocupación de Rarity reflejada en su rostro, un genuino interés por parte de la diseñadora en su persona, su tacto gentil, suave y cálido, los ojos azules de ella resplandecían cual zafiros y fue entonces que lo supo, ese mirar, ese mirar que solo ella le ha dedicado, dedicado solo dos veces, la primera fue cuando sucedió el incidente de Discord, donde él la había sacado de su perturbador y deprimente estado. _Solo en sus momentos de necesidad_ , pensó para sus adentros desviando la mirada al acto, era triste y duro, pero él había decidido acabar con eso, ninguno de los dos saldría bien de haber continuado, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que solo sería solamente él.

Rarity no esperaba menos, desde aquel día detrás del anfiteatro no había hablado con Spike, espero por días a que él se calamara y hablar de nuevo, pero nunca respondía sus mensajes, algo que no era usual para el joven de ojos verdes, fue entonces que decidió por llamarlo, respondiendo por fin con este medio, diciendo únicamente: _por favor, basta._ Aquellas palabras quedaron con fuego en su mente.

Después de aquello no volvió a intentar contactarlo debido a que estaba muy ocupada con unos asuntos con sus trabajos de diseñadora, adjudicando que no era culpa suya, que el que estaba cerrado era él, no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse con ella, pero los días pasaron hasta volverse semanas y después de gran meditación sobre el asunto se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba siendo justa con él, siempre atento, caballeroso y acomedido, fue entonces que se dio cuenta del dolor en su corazón, el dolor que le producía el no verlo, escucharlo, tocarlo, besarlo. Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente, recuperarlo, recuperar a su tierno Spiky-wiky, tomaría tiempo, pero confiaba que el amor que ella sabía que aun siente por ella lo traería de vuelta.

Observando aquel conjunto, una chica campirana observaba la cercanía que los dos tenían, más en el sentido literal que figurativo, podía ver ese brillo en los ojos de su amiga modista, llenas de cariño, ternura y apreció, lo sabía muy bien pues así es como Spike miraba a su ahora ex novia y así es como ella miraba a Spike ahora, desde la fiesta y después de ella supo de inmediato que Rarity no tenía ninguna intención de dejar ir a Spike, aun lo quería para ella, ya sea para tener siempre al pobrecillo como su leal admirador cual paganos a una efige o para recuperarlo pues lo quería de verdad, sea cual sea de las dos todas terminarían por arrebatárselo, a ella, que lo quería incluso más que ella. Sentimientos de ira comenzaron a surgir desde la boca de su estómago y unas ganas tremendas de infringir daño llenaban sus pensamientos, siendo objeto de su atención el objeto que recién golpeo a su novio.

Lentamente toma el balón y lo levanta del suelo con una mano, ejerciendo presión innecesaria sobre este al grado de hacerse notoria una vena sobre su dorso, giro hacía el grupo de chicos que reían ganando la atención del mismo sujeto que arrojo el balón.

-Oye, lindura, pasa la pelota – decía en tono coqueto y mordaz el tipejo, creando así su propia sentencia.

Se la daría, si tanto deseaba por supuesto que se lo daría. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa y tal como se lo enseño su hermano mayor, tomo posición con el balón, calculando la distancia y fijando su objetivo, gira violentamente las caderas llevando el balón por encima del hombro extendiendo el brazo a toda su longitud mientras lanzaba la pelota con una fuerza insana. El proyectil cual bala de torpedo sale disparado impactando en el estómago del incauto dueño, el golpe es suficiente para sacarle todo el aire y tirándolo al piso al instante, dando arcadas por la necesidad del aire, asustando a sus demás compañeros que de inmediato se llevan a su camarada para conseguirle un paramédico, al pobre de seguro le saldría un terrible hematoma.

-Ya, en serio chicas, ya me siento bien – Spike se sentía sofocado con tanta atención.

-¿Seguro, no necesitas algo? – decía Sweetie de forma servicial mientras se llevaba a Spike a sentase en una sombrilla.

Twilight miraba divertida el exceso de atención a su hermano, quien diría que de un de repente este se volvería tan popular con las chicas, no era ninguna tonta, además la pequeña cantante no era para nada discreta, se podía notar claramente sus intenciones con su pequeño hermano, claro, salvo por él, siempre había sido muy despistado. Dando la vuelta para recoger la hielera que al parecer todo el mundo olvido se topa de frente con dos esferas turquesa que la miraban con intenciones nada claras, como si quisiera devorarla, como si pudiera ver a través de aquellas dos prendas volviendo a ella la terrible timidez que le habían ocasionado recién había aparecido Sunset.

La peli fuego observaba de pies a cabeza a la amante de los libros como si se tratase de un objeto único y de gran valor, pues para ella lo era, la tradicional Twilight Sparkle con dos módicas telas, dejando expuesta su suave y tersa piel, trayéndole memorias placenteras de una noche loca y apasionada, el deseo de tocarla le escocían las manos y le picaba su propia piel, sentirla pegada a ella, sus recuerdos de aquel sueño seguían martillando en su cabeza, ella dijo que tenía que ser paciente, si se arriesgaba o se lanzaba demasiado pronto posiblemente toda posibilidad que podrían llegar a tener se esfumaría, pero la espera era demasiado tortuosa para ella, solo necesitaba algo, que ella diera esa señal, sabía que estaba ahí, lo sintió aquella noche después de la fiesta, en el modo que le hablaba, la atención que se originó en la propia cama de Twilight, el como la miraba ahora.

-Te doy una mano – más que pregunta era una afirmación.

Sunset levanto un extremo de la hielera, Twilight tardó en salir de su trance y ayudar a Sunset, era pesada, debía darle un punto a su hermano si podía cargarlo todo él solo.

-Tu hermanito sí que es popular – decía en tono bromista la de ojos turquesa tratando de quitar el silencio entre ellas.

-Crecen muy rápido – siguió con la broma – solo espero que él se dé cuenta de la oportunidad a tiempo.

¿Oportunidad? El muy cabrón tenía 3, ¡3! No era tonta, bueno, tal vez era un poco más observadora que el resto, pero desde que llegaron tres miradas no se apartaban ni por un momento de él, debía admitirlo, tener a tres chicas lindas fijándose en él le sorprendía mucho, era un desgraciado con mucha suerte.

-Espero que se lo tome con calma, los chicos de ahora en día solo piensan en…

-¿Sunset?

Sunset por poco deja caer la hielera al escuchar su nombre, más específicamente por la familiaridad de la voz femenina que la llamaba, era imposible no reconocerla después de todo. Twilight voltea hacía la dirección de la voz encontrándose con su ídolo y directora escolar, la directora Celestia y no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de su hermana, la subdirectora Luna. Las dos hermanas llevaban trajes de baño con pareo en la cintura, dejando una abertura para una pierna, el de Celestia era blanco y el de Luna oscuro, solo que su pareo imitaba al brillo nocturno del cielo y el de su hermana era una mezcla de colores igual que su cabello. Ambas autoridades educativas veían asombradas al grupo de alumnas, era más que obvio que no esperaban encontrarlas ese día.

El grupo también esta asombrado con la presencia de las directivas, más aun el verlas usar trajes de baño, pues siempre iban vestidas de traje, de hecho, nunca las habían visto llevar otra cosa, más sorprendente aun la gran revelación frente a ellas, ambas eran condenadamente sexys, quitando las ropas formales que siempre usaban se encontraban ocultas sus increíbles siluetas, la directora, que ya estaba por sus cuarenta, se veía incluso más joven de lo que aparentaba, una mujer madura y bella, dando una clara señal de que se cuidaba mucho, su propia hermana no se quedaba atrás, ya no parecía la subdirectora fría y autoritaria encargada de los castigos de la escuela, parecía una universitaria sin su maquillaje y con su cabello recogido en una cola alta, su semblante serio era reemplazado por uno juguetón y vivaz.

-Directora Celestia, Subdirectora Luna ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó intrigada Twilight.

-Lo mismo va para nosotras – respondió Celestia – no esperábamos encontrarlas.

De repente a ambas hermanas les pareció impropio el estar vestidas así delante de alumnos de su escuela, era autoridades y tenían que mantener una imagen, sus pensamientos fueron borrados con el sonido de una cámara tomando una fotografía, la atención de dirigió a Pinkie Pie que tecleaba algo en su teléfono.

-Mujeres maduras y bellas – posteó la repostera en su blog.

La acción de Pinkie no era para nada deliberada con fines maléficos, simplemente inocencia, pero tanto Celestia como Luna sabían lo que les esperaría el lunes en la escuela.

-Pinkie, eso fue descortés – la reprendió Twilight – no debes tomarle fotos a la gente sin su permiso.

-Tranquila, cariño – calmaba la modista a su amiga – no lo hizo con malas intenciones, al contrario, desearía tener una figura así cuando tenga su edad.

-No somos tan viejas – declaro Luna enarcando una ceja.

-… ¿Cuántos años tienen – preguntó Applebloom con curiosidad.

Nadie dijo nada por los próximos segundos.

-42 y 35 – respondió Sunset señalando primero a su madre adoptiva y posteriormente a su tía política.

-¡Sunset! – exclamó Luna avergonzada, algo nuevo para los estudiantes.

Twilight miró de reojo a Sunset, percatándose de que cubría disimuladamente su tatuaje con su mano, entendiendo casi al instante la razón, en el reglamente escolar estaba estrictamente prohibido que los alumnos tuvieran tatuajes de cualquier tipo, si por alguna razón las dos mayores autoridades viera la marca en la piel de la peli fuego estaría en serios problemas. Sunset no era tonta, sabía lo que conllevaba el tener un tatuaje, más aun siendo menor de edad, no era la mayor de sus obras realmente pero sabía que se metería en serios problemas con las dos hermanas si lo veían, maldiciendo para sus adentros no haber traído su segunda opción de bañador, de repente la idea de lucir sexy y peligrosa delante de Twilight le salió por la culata.

-Bueno, creo que ya que estamos todas aquí deberíamos aprovechar para pasarla bien todos juntos con un pequeño partido de voleibol – sugería Rainbow sacando un balón playero.

A ninguna le molesto la idea, estaban a punto de comenzar a jugar cuando de un momento a otro la directora toma de la muñeca a Sunset y la levanta en el aire, la boca de Celestia se abre de la sorpresa y sus ojos se expanden al ver un tatuaje sobre la piel de su hija, ¿Cuándo demonios se lo había hecho? ¿Desde cuándo tenía uno? Por su parte la peli fuego quedo petrificada, _mierda,_ fue lo único que pensó. Luna al igual que su hermana quedo impactada, al igual que el resto del grupo, pues ahora podían deducir el porqué de tanto asombro.

-¿Es real? – preguntó con vacilación y un poco de esperanza la directora.

-Lo es – contestó sin vacilación soltándose del agarre de su madre adoptiva.

-Sunset Shimmer ¿pero en qué diablos pensabas? – Exclamó molesta la directora - ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

-… ¿un año?

-Santo Dios – se lamentaba Celestia.

-No es para tanto, solo es un tatuaje – se excusaba Sunset, realmente no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, era libre para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Es solo que…

-¡Santo dios! – Gritó Pinkie sobresaltando a todo el mundo – la directora Celestia y la Subdirectora Luna tienen uno también.

Todos giraron mecánicamente sus cuellos en dirección a las hermanas, no lo habían notado antes por la posición pero efectivamente, lo que decía Pinkie Pie era cierto, las dos tenían un tatuaje en la parte superior del muslo cerca a la glúteos, Celestia, al igual que su hija, tenía el de un sol, mientras que la Luna, irónicamente, tenía el de una luna en el cielo nocturno. Ambas, casi al mismo tiempo, voltean sus pareos dejando cubierta la pierna con el tatuaje, ahora eran ellas las que estaban nerviosas mirando a todas partes.

Eso sí que era revelador, quien diría que las dos mayores autoridades educativas de Canterlot High tenían un lado totalmente inverso al que usualmente muestra. Sunset era la más conmocionada de todas, Celestia… ¿con un tatuaje? ¿Cuándo carajos pasó? ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía? Y lo peor, era que la asombraba de una manera que la hacía sentir… extraña, como si la imagen de su madre adoptiva tachada con carbón en su cabeza le hubieran pasado con un borrador encima, creía conocerla, pero tal parece que hasta su madre tenía un lado secreto. Este último pensamiento la consterno, le había dicho madre, aunque fuera en sus pensamientos.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la zona, nadie decía nada por temor a represalias, incluso la alegre Pinkie Pie estaba callada.

-¡Es la última vez que las acompaño a cualquier lado! Solo me trata como burro de carga – se escuchó a alguien gritar.

A la distancia, y cargando con muchas cosas, se acercaba Discord, traía un anticuado traje de baño de los 60 de una sola pieza, algo típico en él, salvo por el hecho de que, a pesar de su delgadez, denotaba tener una buena musculatura, incluso parecía más alto, otro dato curioso era que, al igual que las profesora, tenía unos, dos, tres… cinco tatuajes, en brazos, piernas y cuello, la ropa holgada y larga que usa las mantiene casi siempre al descubierto, otra sorpresa más para ese día, excepto para Sunset, ella ya lo sabía.

El alocado consejero se detuvo en seco al ver al singular y único grupo más conocido en toda las escuela, sino no es que en toda la ciudad, deteniendo su vista en cierta persona en particular, una chica tímida de ojos calipso y larga cabellera rosa, ella igual lo miraba fijamente, la culpa y el remordimiento llegaron a ambos, uno por cuestiones éticas y el otro por vergüenza y pena. Discord no había hablado con ella desde el incidente, mil y un explicaciones se formulaban en su cabeza, explicando el porqué del actuar de la joven hacía él, es cierto que ambos se llevaban de maravilla, pero de eso a pasar a un sentido romántico ni en sus más locos sueños, carajo, bien podría ser su hija, pero entre más pensaba más se daba cuenta de los innegables hechos y señales que ella había mostrado a lo largo de su "amistad".

Bien lo dicen por una razón en el mundo de la enseñanza "intenta en lo más posible no generar vínculos afectivos con un alumno", siendo el alguien que rompe las reglas hizo caso omiso a ese sabio consejo, ¿cómo carajo iba el a saber que una chica de casi dieciséis años se enamoraría de él? Lo que lo llevó a tener terribles problemas con su jefa y antigua pareja, y no era para menos, no estaba en la cárcel, eso era buena señal, ser despedido era la mínimo que esperaba, pero tampoco ocurrió, tal vez por primera vez tenía un poco de suerte, pero al ver aquella dulce y tierna mirada que Fluttershy le daba le dio a entender una cosa, había perdido una bella amistad con la única persona que realmente lo apreciaba por cómo era realmente, un alocado e hiperactivo hombre.

La amante de los animales sentía una reacción opuesta a los sentimientos actuales del maestro, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, doliéndole las costillas con cada martilleo, su temperatura aumentaba al ritmo de su respiración, hacia tanto que no hablaban, lo extrañaba, ni ella mismo sabía cuándo se había enamorado de su alocado consejero escolar, simplemente se dio y ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que acarreaba aquella platónica relación, lo sabía con cada broma e insinuación de sus amigas sobre lo raro que resultaba ver a una jovencita con un hombre mayor, pero lo dolía más el hecho de saber que nada trascendería a la amistad que tenían, la cual se vio fragmentada cuando en una acto de valor o locura, llámenlo como quieran, impulsada por el alcohol, lo beso delante de toda la escuela, sin duda su acción más estúpida hasta ahora, pero no podía esperar, debía desahogar aquellos sentimientos que la quemaban por dentro, lo peor es que estaba allí, justo delante de ella, sin decir nada, por un célebre momento pensó que la estaba contemplando en su traje de baño, pensando lo hermosa que se veía, haciéndola sentir nerviosa y levemente sonrojada por enseñar en exceso su piel, siendo ella tan culta, pero al final esas ilusiones se vieron rotas cuando el volteo su mirada a otro lado.

-No esperaba compañía mis queridas jefas – dijo Discord dejando en el suelo las cosas que cargaba.

-¿Sabías que Sunset se hizo un tatuaje? – le cuestionó irritada Celestia mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Se hizo qué? – Dijo impactado el maestro observando ahora el ya mencionado tatuaje - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema jovencita?

Ok, eso nadie lo esperaba.

-Hacerte un tatuaje...- Discord exhaló profundamente - ¿No se supone que eres lista o algo así?

-Oye, lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia – decía Shimmer entre una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa por el comportamiento de Discord – tú también tienes y eres maestro.

-Nunca he sido de los convencionales – se excusó el maestro – vamos a hablar justo ahora.

Discord se lleva lejos a Sunset casi a rastras dando largas zancadas dejando atrás al resto del grupo que miraban consternados la escena, Discord la adulta responsable quien lo diría.

-¿Y si vamos a nadar? – sugirió Applejack para cambiar el foco del asunto.

Sin decir nada, todas fueron la mar, ya sea para nadar, chapotear o incluso hacer castillos de arena, salvo Spike que se quedó con la excusa que debía de cuidar las cosas.

Lejos de la multitud, Discord se detiene, cerciorándose de que nadie los veía, libera a Sunset de su agarre y se hecha a reír como un loco.

-Santo cielo eso sí que estuvo cerca.

-Ni que lo digas, encontrarlas aquí fue una sorpresa grande para mí también.

-Solo es un poco de mala suerte, aunque claro, creo que debí avisarte que vendríamos hoy.

-¡¿Lo sabías?! – exclamó Sunset.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía – decía con tranquilidad el maestro.

-Eres un condenado lunático, pude meterme en problemas – decía enfadada la peli fuego.

-Pero gracias a nuestra increíble actuación nadie se dio cuenta, deberías agradecérmelo.

-O tal vez debería decirles que fuiste tú quien me hizo el tatuaje – Discord traga grueso – sería tu funeral.

-Oye, yo no soy la chica que quería aparentar, por cierto ¿Cómo te va?

-Voy sobre la marcha.

-Sigo sin creer que te estés fijando en Sparkle. Son tan diferentes de la otra.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – masculló con agresividad.

-Tu felicidad lo es – esas palabras dejaron muda a Sunset – no quiero que salgas lastimada, mucho menor que acabes con una herida en el corazón que no puedas sanar jamás – las palabras serias de Discord iban de la mano con la experiencia, una muy desagradable y dolorosa para él.

Sunset se abrazó los codos y miro al suelo, tenía razón, todo podía salir mal, todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra pero…

-Debo intentarlo – musitó, palabras llenas de esperanza.

-Sabes que estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas sabionda – decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Para sorpresa suya, Sunset, se lanza hacía él con los brazos abiertos, cerrándolos en abrazo alrededor suyo, un contacto cálido lleno de afecto, cosa muy poco usual en la peli fuego. Discord responde de la misma manera, la diferencia de altura era abrumadora pero eso lo ayudaba a acariciar de forma tierna la rizada cabellera de la pequeña que consideraba una hija, y por la cual haría cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé – dice sin despegarse ni por un instante del abrazo.

-Mi pequeña _brillo de_ _la_ _puesta del sol_ , jamás lo dudes.

-No me gusta que juegues con mi nombre _Discordia._

Ambos rieron sin dejar aquella cálida muestra de afecto, dos almas rotas unidas por un lazo más fuerte que la sangre, quizás fue el destino o la suerte lo que los unió, pero no cabía duda que ni aunque el mismo sol cayera sobre la tierra jamás dejarían que nadie los separara, pues encontraron en el otro cierta parte de ellos, uno a una hija, y la otra a un padre.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo jugaba en el mar, Rainbow nadaba ida y vuelta de mar abierto hasta la orilla, Applejack y Pinkie se chapoteaban unas a otras, Fluttershy observaba sentada en la orilla una concha de mar en sus manos, Rarity había optado por tomar un poco de sol mientras que Twilight, Celestia y Luna nadaban con tranquilidad y por ultimo estaban las CMC, que hacían un elaborado castillo de arena, con torres, puentes y fosas, una de ellas, no dejaba de ver en dirección de cierto chico de cabellera verde que jugaba con su teléfono bajo la sombre de una sombrilla.

-Sweetie Bell, deja de babear por un segundo y escúchanos – le regaño la deportista.

-¿Eh? Perdón, no me di cuenta – decía Sweetie apartando la mirada de aquellos concentrados ojos esmeralda.

-Luces como una de esas chicas desesperadas de esas series de adolescentes – se burló la granjera.

-Déjenme en paz – se quejaba Sweetie.

-Todos sabemos de tu crush con Spike, Sweetie – habló Scootaloo siguiendo con la broma – o que dulce pesar – dramatizaba la deportista.

Sweetie adquirió un tono escarlata y una carcajada por parte de sus mejores amigas. Una vez ya calmadas volvió su mirada hacia su amor secreto, malamente les había contado a ellas, ahora no paraban de bromear sobre ellos, aun lo recordaba, el día en que conoció a aquel niño geek de los videojuegos que se presentó en la escuela el último año, un chico nuevo nada en especial salvo quizás aquella peculiar rebelde y puntiaguda cabellera, aun recordaba con gracia aquella rara y cómica presentación que hizo de él mismo el primer día, todo un payaso vago que le encantaba dormir entre horas, para nada su tipo, pues figuraba en el mismo tipo de muchacho que su hermana, hermosos, caballerosos y gallardos, simplemente decidió ignorarlo, pero el destino tenía grandes sorpresas para ella, pues aquel chico se había vuelto uno más de los admiradores de su hermana, solo que esta vez resulto diferente, no era como los demás aduladores que babeaban por ella con solo verla pasar, era atento, acomedido, siempre servicial pero siempre con una honestidad verdadera en cada uno de sus actos.

Demonios, iba en serio, pensó por aquel entonces, solo se pudo imaginar con cierta pena el cómo su hermana le partía y hacía añicos su corazón, pero al parecer al destino le gustaba darle la contrario, la relación de ambos se intensifico aún más. El esmero de Spike crecía con cada día, siendo correspondido con un trato especial por su hermana mayor que no la había visto dar a nadie, pero sabía que con el tiempo eventualmente pasaría. Fue dos meses después cuando ella, sus amigas y Spike terminaron trabajando en equipo para un trabajo de la escuela, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Spike el hacerse cercano a ellas, pues anteriormente las conoció por parte de sus hermanas mayores de forma individual, fue su actitud carismática, relajada y alegre que le empezó a tomar cariño, pero no fue después hasta que realmente empezó a verlo con ojos distintos.

 **Flashback.**

Fue un horrendo día para ella, en una mala broma hecha por Diamond Tiara la falda que llevaba puesta termino rota y para empeorarlo la abusadora le quito el resto de lo que le quedaba y la encerró en el gimnasio, debido a que también le quitaron su celular no pudo llamar a sus amigas para que la socorrieran y lo que era peor, el equipo de baloncesto usaría la cancha ese día, todo el mundo la vería semidesnuda, el horror se dibujaba en su rostro imaginando como su vida se caía a pedazos con tan humillante escándalo, fue entonces cuando la puerta del gimnasio entro, entrando en pánico, Sweetie Bell pegó un fuerte gritó mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez cerrando los ojos con fuerza con las lágrimas saliendo como cascadas, por mucho tiempo reino el silencio, solo se escuchaban unos apresurados pasos que corrían hacia ella deteniéndose en seco justo delante de ella.

Temblaba con impotencia, sentía que toda su vida se iba por la borda y de pronto la idea de dejar de existir no sonaba del todo mal, fue en ese momento que sintió algo caer sobre sus piernas desnudas, tela para ser preciso, al abrir los ojos vio un chaleco sobre estás, levantando la vista se encontró con dos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con preocupación, era Spike, al parecer había escuchado a Diamond cuando esta se estaba yendo jactándose de su broma con Silver Spoon, corriendo a toda prisa forzó la entrada para salvarla.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto con genuino interés y preocupación el peliverde.

Sweetie Bell rompe en llanto, siendo consolada por Spike quien la abraza con ternura acariciando su cabellera y espalda, se sentía aliviada, feliz y triste, pero sobre todo agradecida, quien diría que sería rescatada, tal vez no era ni un príncipe ni un caballero, pero era lo que necesitaba, era su héroe. Una vez ya calmada miró a Spike como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos, los rasgos de su rostro jamás se le habían hecho tan hermosos, un aura distinta lo rodeaba, como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos – hablo Spike mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a alguien, para su desgracia el sonido de gente de afuera aproximándose los puso a ambos en alarma – rayos.

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó preocupada, solo tenía el chaleco como única barrera.

Spike no lo dudo ni por un instante, sacando la batería de su teléfono y una pequeña navaja que utilizaba para tallar cosas de su mochila se acercó a un bote de basura cerca de las gradas, Sweetie lo siguió cubriéndose con el chaleco en todo momento solo para quedar roja como tomate al ver lo que hacía Spike, se estaba quitando los pantalones, su reacción fue cubrirse los ojos y gritar, dejando caer el chaleco, Spike volteo a ver a Sweetie solo para adquirir varias tonalidades de rojo y cubrirse con su ante brazo, avergonzada Sweetie vuelve a colocarse el chaleco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – decía con los nervios de punta.

-Ten, póntelos – Spike le entregaba sus pantalones mientras se escondía detrás del basurero.

Sweetie lo pensó por un momento para luego aceptar la ofrenda, poniéndoselos lo más rápido que pudo, le quedaban grandes y estaban cálidos. Por su parte, Spike había comenzado a tallar la batería de su celular por un lado con la navaja sacando chispas y asustando a Sweetie.

-¿Qué haces?

-Genero un pequeño incendió – la alarma se disparó en la mente de Sweetie – cuando escuches la alarma corres.

-Pero te meterás en graves problemas por eso ¿Por qué harías eso?

-No es obvio, lo hago por ti – esas palabras dejaron estática a Sweetie.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó vacilante.

-Porque eres mi preciada amiga y yo haría cualquier cosa por un amigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el bote de basura se prende en llama, el humo no tarda en llegar a los detectores y la alarma se dispara, los aspersores resuenan por todo el plantel, mirando por última vez a Spike, el cual le dedica una sonrisa indicándole con la cabeza que saliera de allí, sale corriendo fuera del gimnasio, quedando totalmente empapada y confundida.

Spike recibió una fuerte sanción, aparte de horas de limpieza en la escuela, estuvo bajo detención durante todo un mes, sin mencionar el castigo en casa, aunque de inmediato se solucionó al contarse los hechos ocurridos corroborado por la propia Sweetie Bell, cosa que el acepto de buena gana y que además no hizo solo, pues las CMC estaban con él en todo momentos, al menos durante la limpieza, era lo menos que podían hacer, después de todo era el salvador de Sweetie, fue en aquel entonces en que ella comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos fuertes hacia él, los cuales crecían con cada día que pasaban juntos. Solo que había un pequeño detalle con el que no contaba.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Su amor era uno no correspondido, justo antes de terminar las clases ella estaba decidida a declarársele, había tenido que reunir todo su valor para aquello, sabía lo obsecionado que estaba Spike con su hermana mayor pero teniendo fe en que cuando se le confesara y viera sus opciones la olvidaría, siguiéndolo detrás de las gradas de futbol se topó con la escena más desgarradora que pudo presenciar, Spike y su hermana se estaban besando, no un beso normal, era uno apasionado. No pudo correr, no podía hablar, simplemente se escondió y escucho todo lo que decía, fue desgarrador escuchar que estaban juntos, que salían en secreto, eso le partió el corazón, el primer chico del que se había enamorado se lo había quitado su superficial y materialista hermana.

Estuvo tentada a delatarlos, por rabia, odio y celos, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo suyo sería oficial y ya jamás lo recuperaría, se había resignado con él, no fue sino a inicios del año que se enteró que Spike había terminado con su hermana, el diario de su hermana fue su fuente, pues había visto actuar raro a Spike el primer día de clases, fue una alegría inmensa su ruptura, ahora tenía una oportunidad con él, de estar con su bello príncipe esmeralda, desde entonces había esta haciéndose más cercana a Spike, no confesaría sus sentimientos aun, seria problemático que de un momento a otro pasara de una hermana a la otra, estaba vez seria paciente y esperaría que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos que ella sin duda sabía que sentía por ella, un pensamiento travieso de ellos dos jugando en el mar pasó por su cabeza, pero había algo extraño que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora.

-¿Saben, chicas? Nunca he visto a Spike sin camiseta – dijo en voz alta.

Tanto Applebloom y Scootaloo miraban con una línea dura en sus bocas a la cantante del grupo. Avergonzada de sus propias palabras Sweetie se apresura a aclarar el malentendido.

-¡No es lo que piensan! Es solo que… emmm, ¿nunca se la quita?

-P.E.R.V.E.R.T.I.D.A – deletrearon ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Solo cállense y escuchen, desde que lo conocemos, de hecho, incluso en clase de natación jamás se ha quitado la camiseta, de hecho todas las veces que hemos ido a una piscina o al riachuelo en Sweet Apple Acress nunca se la quita para bañarse.

-Quizás tiene pecas – dijo con lógica Applebloom, en su familia son muy propensos a tener de jóvenes.

-Quizás se avergüence de su cuerpo – sugirió Scootaloo.

-O quizás tiene un tatuaje – dijo con malicia la chica de ojos verdes con toda la intención de atacar la enorme curiosidad de sus amigas.

Y efectivamente dio en el clavo, últimamente a todos les daba por tener tatuaje, ¿Quién podía decir que el peli ver no tuviera uno? Ahora tenían una misión y no era necesario el decirlo, se conocían tan bien que hasta se leían la mente, revelar que escondía Spike detrás de su camisa.

Spike jugueteaba con su móvil cuando tres pares de pies se pusieron frente a él, levantando la mirada se topó con tres sonrientes chicas de su clase, algo en ellas no le gustaba para nada, sobre todo porque todas escondían sus manos en la espalda.

-Hola, Spike – dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Hola, chicas… ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada, solo nos preguntábamos si querías nadar un rato con nosotras – decía Applebloom con entusiasmo – te vez muy solo aquí.

-Muchas gracias pero tendré que declinar, vayan y diviértanse.

Scoot rápidamente saca un balde de su espalda y lanza su contenido al mismo tiempo que sus amigas, increíblemente, Spike, a pesar de la corta distancia, esquiva los chorros de agua haciéndose aún lado.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Atrápenlo – exclamó Sweetie.

De inmediato inicia una persecución entre Spike y las CMC, ellas agarrando de vez en cuando agua de mar y el saltando de un lado a otro evitando todo contacto con cualquier líquido, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trataba de un juego de niños. Después de un rato los cuatro estaban exhaustos, las chicas tenían rodeado a Spike que estaba de espalda al mar, nadie tenía la intención de retroceder, solo les quedaba una cubeta con agua y la tenía la mejor lanzadora del salón, Applebloom. Con gran fuerza arroja el balde en dirección a Spike, por desgracia el mismo balde resbala de su mano y con la inercia sale disparado cual bala, por fortuna el peli verde logra esquivar el objeto y alza los brazos victoriosos ante Applebloom aunque muy pronto, una enorme ola lo golpea de lleno en la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces contra la arena empapándolo por completo.

Cuando el agua dejo de cubrirlo Spike se levanta tembloroso del suelo, estaba cubierto de arena, espuma y una que otra alga, las crusaders soltaron una sonora carcajada ante tal escena, soltando un largo suspiro Spike agacha el cabeza derrotado.

-Sera mejor que me cambie – dijo Spike dirigiéndose a la van pero es detenido por las chicas.

-Mejor ven a nadar, al cabo ya estás mojado – decía Sweetie tirando de su camisa.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, que no todos los días nadas con chicas tan lindas – decía Applebloom con tono coqueto jalando otra parte de la prenda

-Ya quítatela la maldita camisa queremos ver el tatuaje – exclamaba Scott tironeando con fuerza su lado.

El pobre Spike luchaba por no ser desnudado, por sus amigas, ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba? Se preguntaba alterado.

Por otra parte, una espectadora de cabellera rosada y esponjada miraba aquella posible malinterpretada escena que bien puede ser cualquier otra cosa… o una violación quizás, mejor decía algo.

-Twilight, la niñas quieren violar a tu hermano – llamó la fiestera señalando el punto donde estaban los niños.

Twilight, al igual que el resto, volteo a ver en dirección al dedo de Pinkie, no sabía el porqué ni el cómo se habían dado las cosas para llegar a aquella situación pero sabía muy bien algo, debía detenerlas. Rápidamente se acerca a la orilla para parar a las chicas, pero llega demasiado tarde al igual que el resto, la camiseta se parte en tres trozos haciendo caer a las niñas al suelo por la inercia, pero eso no evito que vieran en dirección al chico de cabello verde que se había quedado tieso cual estatua.

Lo que vieron las tres niñas las dejo consternadas y horrorizadas, las amigas de Twilight también tuvieron la misma impresión que ellas, en una mezcla se asombró y horror algunas abrieron sus bocas de la sorpresa y otras se la tapaban dejando salir un jadeo, lo mismo ocurrió con las directivas que ahora al igual que sus alumnos estaban anonadadas por la imagen frente a ellas. Lejos de lo que las crusaders creían que verían la imagen de una horrenda y profunda cicatriz se hizo presente en el pecho de Spike, faltando un trozo de musculo o carne o lo que se supone que estuviera allí, él no decía nada, estaba cabizbajo, su flequillo mojado cubría sus ojos mientras ojos ajenos miraban con el mismo impacto de sus amigas la enorme cicatriz que poseía aquel niño.

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, he tenido problemas con mi vida personal que… me dificultan escribir, el ser valorado por lo que puede ser uno en vez de hacerlo por lo que en verdad es puede ser crudo, más si es tu propia familia la que lo hace y te lo recuerda cada día, es algo crudo y cruel, demonios, tengo 22 y todavía me afecta lo que ellos digan de mí, he tratado de complacerlos en todos los sentidos por lo mucho que han hecho por mí, pero… me canse, parte de mí perdió la chispa por superarse, por crecer y ser mejor, pues su motivación siempre había sido el de hacer sentir orgullosos a los que me criaron cuando perdí a mis progenitores, como un niño que estuvo privado de amor verdadero durante una parte difícil de su vida. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejarlos, los amo y haría cualquier cosa por ellos por ese infinito apreció y gratitud, por todos esos años que ellos me brindaron su hogar, su cariño y amor, claro, hasta que esté al parecer se esfumó cuando empezaron sus propios problemas.**

 **Dios, desearía poder ayudarlos a superarlos, ser un soporte para ellos como ellos lo fueron para mí, pero no, son demasiado cerrados con sus problemas, no hacen ni el menor esfuerzo por solucionarlos y temó que si intervengo esta ya disfuncional y conflictiva familia se rompa para no poder repararse jamás.**

 **Ese es mi día a día, una total y tremenda porquería, mi entusiasmo por escribir va y viene junto con mi humor, lo único que me encantaba más por hacer ahora yace casi muerto y sin vida y lo único que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo es la pasión por ello, de soñar, de crear, de imaginar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser posible dentro de mi singular mente, Dios, espero no… dejarlo jamás, es parte de mí, una parte que descubrí cuando tenía trece años, ahora casi diez años después henos aquí.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este enorme capitulo (casi 40 paginas) para compensar el tiempo perdido, no se preocupen, seguirá una continuación, por ahora la elaboración de mi titulación será mi prioridad pues estoy a punto de graduarme, seguiré escribiendo a destiempos pero no prometo nada, gracias a todos esos lectores que siguen esta romántica historia y créanme cuando les digo que si en mi estuviera publicaría semanalmente, les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas y esto no es una adiós, espero yo, es un hasta luego y como siempre he dicho** _ **nos leemos luego.**_


	8. Respuestas

**Capítulo 8: Respuestas**

 **AHORA SI QUE LA REGUÉ CON EL TIEMPO, LO SIENTO, PERO AHORA QUE POR FIN ME HE GRADUADO TENDRE MUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA MIS HISTORIAS ¡HURRA!, CIELOS, DOS EXÁMENES PARA DETERMINAR TU CARRERA Y TU POSIBLE INGRESO AL MUNDO LABORAL EN TU ÁREA NO ES BROMA, HA SIDO UN SEMESTRE HORRIBLE, LA TESIS, EXAMEN DE TITULACIÓN Y LUEGO EL DE OPOSICIÓN UFFF, AHORA SOLO FALTAN LOS RESULTADOS QUE ESPERO SEAN FAVORABLES, SIN QUERER ABURRIRLOS MAS CON MI VIDA PERSONAL LOS DEJO CON LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LO QUE MUCHOS SE QUEDARON CON PIQUE DESDE LA VEZ PASADA.**

Rarity estaba en shock, su tierno y hermoso Spiky-wiky tenía una horrenda cicatriz, el nunca antes se lo había mencionado, tuvo que aguantar de llorar y correr a abrazarlo al momento, Applejack estaba igual que ella, solo el verla podía entender lo doloroso que debió resultar ser el habérsela hecho y la enorme carga que debía de ser para el llevarla consigo, un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hacer sonido alguno, por su parte una enorme culpa y pesar inundaron a Sweetie Bell, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así, ese no era el plan, dos lagrimas rebeldes corrieron por sus mejillas mientras temblaba en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo tanto Discord y Sunset llegaban al lugar encontrando la misma escena que el resto, quedando con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la conmoción que producía el ver aquella marca.

Actuando con rapidez, Twilight, coloco una toalla en los hombros de su pequeño hermano lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su pecho, su mirada maternal llena de preocupación buscaba la del peli verde que aun veía cabizbajo sin decir una palabra, si bien quería enojarse no podía ni tenía el derecho, las niñas no podían haber sabido aquel secreto que su hermano guardaba tan celosamente, lejos de los circulo familiares nadie más lo sabía, pues era una marca de su pasado.

-Voy a ir por otro cambio – musito Spike sin ver a nadie para luego dirigirse a la camioneta.

Tras su partida el grupo quedo en silencio, la pregunta que todos querían hacer coincidía en sus mentes pero ninguno se atrevía a plantearla en voz alta, Twilight lo notó de inmediato, con el incidente anterior era necesario aclarar algunas dudas, pero sería el propio Spike quien debiera decirlo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de preparar el almuerzo – habló Applejack dirigiéndose a las hieleras mientras sacaba lo que habían traído.

Sin decir ningún otro comentario el resto de las chicas se dispuso a ayudar con los preparativos, Celestia, Luna y Discord pusieron a disposición de las chicas lo que ellos habían traído también, siendo ayudadas por las dos directivas mientras el alocado profesor se bronceaba al sol sin ninguna preocupación. Por su parte las niñas se encontraban sentadas sobre la enorme manta debajo de la sombrilla, su semblante era muy depresivo, se sentían horribles consigo mismas, aquel tonto juego había resultado en algo lejos de lo que pensaban, la más afectada de todas era la propia Sweetie Bell, se odiaba a si misma al grado de querer pedirle de rodillas perdón al pobre chico que acababa de evidenciar, si bien tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se hizo tan horrenda y terrible cicatriz era mayor su pesar que su curiosidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos Spike vuelve con otra camiseta, todas observaban en silencio como el peli verde tomaba asiento en una de las sillas plegables mientras tomaba un jugo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, haciendo un silencio incomodo, era obvio que todos querían saber y eso lo sabía muy bien, Spike lo observaba en los ojos de las chicas, ninguna se atrevería a preguntar.

-Muy bien, creo que a estas alturas no tiene caso seguirlo ocultando – hablo Spike poniéndose en pie – Twilight, no recuerdo muchos de los detalles ¿podrías por favor contarles?

En el fondo la amante de los libros sabía el verdadero significado de esas palabras "no tengo el valor para decirles, por favor hazlo tú". Tragando saliva Twilight aclaro su mente y se sereno, era una historia muy triste.

-Verán, cuando Spike fue adoptado se les entregó a mis padres su historial – Twilight tomó un poco de aire para continuar - los padres biológicos de Spike eran unas horribles personas, eran inmorales y vivían a expensas de otros, para cuando las autoridades fueron a recoger a Spike era muy tarde, esos monstruos…

Twilight no pudo continuar, el recordar a aquella historia y a esas excusas de seres humanos le revolvía el estómago, aun recordaba cuando vio por primera vez aquella horrenda marca en aquel dulce, adorable e inocente bebe, Spike comprendió que él tendría que terminar con la historia.

-Trataron de arrancarme el corazón – siguió Spike con la narración – querían obtener dinero al vender mis órganos, por fortuna alguien llegó a tiempo y fui llevado al hospital, como era demasiado joven no recuerdo absolutamente nada del incidente ni de mis padres biológicos, los doctores dicen que tuve mucha suerte, pero que la cicatriz sería permanente, ofrecieron quitármela cuando fuera más mayor con cirugía plástica pero me negué.

La información dada por el peli verde no era algo muy fácil de procesar, mucho menos de absorber del todo, el pensar que tan amable y dulce chico había tenido unos inicios tan horrendos hacían cambiar la forma en que se veía a los ojos de las chicas, más para aquellas que su corazón latía con el pensamiento de él. Maduro, serio, adjetivos poco usuales en aquel despistado muchacho que les robó el corazón.

Applejack aún tenía muchas dudas, pero se las guardaría cuando ambos estuvieran a solas, una parte estaba un poco molesta por el hecho de ocultarle algo así pero trataba de entenderlo, después de todo no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y algo así era bastante íntimo. A su vez la visión de Rarity aún se encontraba fija en el pecho de su amado, él nunca había hablado con ella sobre aquello ¿eso significaba que no era tan importante ella para él como pensaba?

Después de la historia de Spike el grupo volvió a sus actividades, el poner caras largas en aquel bello día era demasiado depresivo, estaban allí para divertirse y eso es lo que iban a hacer, Rainbow tomó la tabla de Sunset y se dirigió al océano acompañado de Pinkie para montar algunas olas, cabe decir que le tomó varios intentos en dominar aquel chisme y muchas caídas, todo lo contrario a la fiestera que al primer intento domino el truco, solo que ella lo hacía de cabeza.

Cerca de allí había una exposición de especies marinas, por lo cual Fluttershy aprovecho para darle una mirada junto a las crussaders, mientras que las dos directivas iban a hacer unas "compras" a una tienda, no dieron muchos detalles al respecto. Al dividirse el grupo Twilight aprovecho para ir al tocador y luego acompañar a las demás en alguna otra actividad, lo que ella no sabía era que alguien la seguía muy de cerca.

Spike decidió tomar un poco de sol al lado del alocado maestro, a pesar de llevar lentes de sol podía sentir su penétrate mirada, cosa que lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

-Spike, cariño ¿podrías ponerme un poco de bloqueador en la espalda? – preguntó Rarity a su espalda.

Al darse vuelta el pobre chico casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, recostada sobre una manta, se encontraba Rarity boca abajo, sus ojos siguieron un trayecto desde sus largas y bien torneadas piernas hasta su espalda, que, para gran sorpresa de Spike, estaba descubierta, aquella tira de tela de su bikini se encontraba extendida por sus costados, dejando desnuda la piel de su suave espalda, cosa que literalmente movió de su sitió al pobre muchacho, nunca había visto a Rarity ser… tan osada, pues ella tenía una regla irrompible a la hora de vestir, ser llamativa, resaltar la belleza pero sobre todo conservar el pudor sin llegar a lo tipo Fluttershy pero tampoco exhibirse de una forma vulgar.

Por lo cual dicha acción tomo por sorpresa al peli verde, bien ya antes en el pasado le había puesto bloqueador a ella… y en general a todas pero esto era distinto, lo veía en los ojos azules destellantes de Rarity, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente aún estaba interesada en él o solo estaba jugando?

Las dudas del peli verder se desvanecieron junto a su nerviosismo cuando cierta rubia salió a su rescate.

-Deja que lo te ayude – dijo alegremente Applejack mientras ponía bloqueador en sus manos y las pasaba a lo largo de toda la espalda y piernas de la modista.

Demonios, pensó Rarity, era una buena oportunidad que había planeado desde que llegó a la playa pero no contaba con que alguien, a parte de Spike, se ofreciera a aquella labor, si bien era descaradamente abierta con sus intenciones sabía que en el fondo debía de hacerlo algo realmente atrevido si es que deseaba volver a tener a su querido caballero de ojos verdes a su lado, ya tendría más oportunidades más adelante, fue en ese momento que la ruta de sus pensamientos tomo un fuerte desvió al sentir una tremenda presión sobre su espalda, como si un caballo su hubiera parado sobre ella.

-Ups, creo que aplique demasiada fuerza – se disculpó la vaquera.

-Ten cuidado cariño, que no soy de piedra – decía adolorida su amiga.

Spike volvió a su sitio y se quedó estático viendo hacia el frente, hasta él se daba cuenta de la indirecta por parte su pareja actual: "date vuelta, ya". Rarity solo se lo tomó como un pequeño accidente, pero Applejack no era ninguna tonta, a expensas de ella dejo un claro mensaje, no lo dejaría tan fácil para la pobre modista aunque esta no lo supiera, no dejaría ir a Spike, no después de lo mucho que le costó el que él se fijara en ella, pensamientos que sorprendían mucho incluso a Applejack.

* * *

Twilight caminaba fija en el suelo, sus pasos seguían un sendero color café bañado en espuma invadido a intervalos por el oleaje de las olas, mojando sus pies con cada caótica ida hacía la costa, sus pensamientos la llevaban a revivir su sueño, el estar junto a sus amigas había logrado en cierta medida el evitar volver a aquellos recuerdos donde se veía a ella misma junto a Sunset Shimmer, aun podía sentir su cálida piel sobre ella, el como el puro contacto hacía hervir su sangre poniendo en alerta cada terminal nerviosa de su piel y eso solo fue en un sueño.

Los labios de la peli fuego sobre los de ella habían cobrado mayor viveza después de aquel sueño, aun recordaba aquella noche en donde ambas, victimas del alcohol y decepciones por parte de Twilight, las llevo a incontables orgasmos, uno tras otro sin parar. Debería sentirse asqueada, pero no era el caso, algo que llevaba tiempo sin querer admitir ahora se planteaba más en su cabeza: lo había disfrutado.

Ese simple hecho causaba en ella un remolino de emociones y negación por distintas partes, ella no era gay, se repetía constantemente en su mente, no veía a otras chicas de esa manera, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, la sola idea de los mismos le resultaba hasta repulsiva, Twilight se consideraba a ella misma una chica conservadora, sus padres y hermano eran igual, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, los respetaba a ellos y a sus decisiones, pues eran sus vidas y eran ellos los que decidían.

El problema en si radicaba en cómo es que veía a la propia Sunset, era una amiga, una muy cercana, pero no tienes relaciones sexuales con amigas o por lo menos hasta donde sabía, se pudo haber negado, si, ella le dio esa opción, pero la hacían sentir tan bien el sentirse querida, deseada, amada… pero, de haber dicho que no ¿Ella se hubiera detenido?

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien estaba justo delante de ella, provocando así una colisión que provoco que cayera al suelo.

-¡Oye, fíjate! – exclamó enojada una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista, Twilight, se topó con un hombre adulto, su mano sostenía una botella marrón, posiblemente cerveza, de la cual salía abundante espuma. Junto a él se encontraban otros dos hombres aproximadamente de la misma edad que el primero y al igual sostenían cada uno una botella en la mano.

-Hiciste que derramara mi cerveza – el tono molesto del sujeto aun persistía.

-Lo siento – dijo Twilight apenada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sentirlo no servirá – decía el hombre acortando la distancia entre él y Twilight – ¿Cómo planeas compensarlo?

La mirada de aquel hombre no le gustaba para nada a Twilight, era desagradable. Su irada se fija en la mano de aquel desconocido que se alza y se dirige hacia ella con todas las intenciones de tocarla, el miedo le impide reaccionar, solo se mantiene estática en su sitio mientras se acercaba más y más.

De pronto, algo la jala con fuerza hacia atrás tomándola de la muñeca alejándola de aquel sujeto, sus ojos, fijos en una marejada de fuego frente a ella, era Sunset, agradecía a los cielos por su presencia.

-¿Sucede caballeros? – el tono de Sunset era serio.

-Tu amiga acaba de derramar toda mi cerveza – respondió el hombre acortando distancia con Sunset – estaba a punto de pagármela.

-Creo haber escuchado que se disculpaba ¿Eso no es suficiente?

-No aun… - el sujeto mira a Sunset de pies a cabeza y esboza una sonrisa lasciva – aunque tú tampoco estas nada mal, si quieres, en vez de ella, tu puedes pagarla.

Aquel hombre coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Sunset, dando suave caricias sobre este, la mente de Twilight estaba en pánico, quería gritar pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta, Sunset, que hasta ese momento estaba seria, miro de reojo la mano del tipo frente a ella sobre su hombro aun sin detenerse, mira directamente hacia los ojos de aquel tipejo y le sonríe con complicidad, lentamente lleva su mano hacia en donde la estaba acariciando y empieza a acariciarla suavemente.

El tipo sonríe bastante complacido de que al parecer estaba siendo correspondido por aquella belleza, pero lo que vino a continuación no lo vio venir el, ni sus acompañantes ni la propia Twilight.

Con fuerza, Sunset, sujeta con fuerza el meñique del hombre y lo tuerce hacia atrás, el sonido del dedo rompiéndose fue audible para los oyentes, haciéndolo gritar y torcerse hacia atrás, para después atinarle con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna con su rodilla, haciendo que quedara de rodillas frente a ella, pero su castigo aún no había terminado, no, el haberla tocado tendría un mayor castigo. De un rápido movimiento Sunset le arrebata la botella que aun llevaba en la mano y la rompe en mil pedazos en su cabeza, pedazos de vidrio y de alcohol se esparcen por la arena y sobre ella misma.

Inconsciente, el hombre cae sobre la arena mientras un pequeño rio de sangre sale de su cabeza. Sus compañeros miraban atónitos a su amigo herido sobre la arena, Twilight estaba helada, paralizada, fue la propia Sunset quien tuvo que arrastrarla corriendo de allí antes que los demás acompañantes de su pobre victima reaccionaran. Tenía que poner a Twilight a salvo

Ambas chicas corrieron por un tiempo, alejándose lo más posible de la escena, la mente de Twilight había salido de su shock inicial, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás noto que aquel grupo la seguía a lo lejos, tenían la ventaja pero debían ser rápidas si querían escapar. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y le costaba trabajo respirar, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio.

Sin saberlo, ambas chicas llegan a una zona turista, la música y los gritos de los fiesteros hacían difícil el escuchar, su grupo perseguidor aún estaba detrás de ellas. Sunset aprovecho la multitud para perderlos de vista, su mano yacía con firmeza en la muñeca de Twilight para no perderla, de pronto, frente a ella, una ruta de escape apareció.

Lo último que supo Twilight era que ella jalada hacia un cuarto donde las personas solían cambiarse y bañarse después de nadar en la playa, tras de ella la puerta se cierra con fuerza, no estaba oscuro, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie notara que estaban allí, Sunset vivilaba por la rendija de la puerta en busca de sus perseguidores, los cuales pasaron de largo de ellas para fortuna.

Soltando un largo suspiro Sunset se recarga contra la puerta aliviada, una vez ya recuperada se gira hacía Twilight, mirándola directo a los ojos para transmitirle calma a la pobre amante de los libros que por poco se hiperventilaba.

-descuida, ya se fueron – habló Sunset buscando apaciguar a su amiga - ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué si yo estoy bien? ¡Acabas de dejar a un hombre inconsciente en la playa! – Exclamó Twilight alarmada – el tipo puede estar muerto.

Sunset se sintió ofendida por el reclamó, la había salvado, no debía estar enojada con ella.

-El estúpido se lo merecía, eso le enseñara a pensarlo dos veces antes de tocar a una chica sin su permiso.

-Exageraste – puntualizo Twilight cruzándose de brazos mirando con una expresión molesta a Sunset.

-¿Hubieras preferido que te tocara? – Preguntó Sunset – de no haber estado allí quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho ese tipo.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Eso se nota.

-Dios santo, Sunset, justo cuando creo que cambiaste vuelve aquella chica tan violenta que amenazó con golpearme frente a toda la cafetería.

-O perdóname su real potestad, no creo que eso te haya importado cuando te salve en aquel callejón – decía con sarcasmo y furia la de ojos turquesa – y por ultimo no he cambiado, siempre he sido y seré así, lamento haberte dado otra impresión, pero dejare esto en claro, si bien agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí las chicas y tú no cambiara el hecho de que yo sea diferente, soy una sarcástica, temperamental y violenta perra y así seré durante el resto de mi vida y si no te gusta puedes irte al carajo.

Al terminar su monologo Sunset desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras recuperaba el aliento, no quería gritarle pero era exasperante el como la propia chica delante de ella defendiera a unos desconocidos que estuvieron a punto de… no quería ni pensarlo, por desgracia, así era Twilight, era demasiado buena para su gusto.

-Lo siento – musitó Twilight mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Sunset vuelve a mirar a Twilight sorprendida, hace un segundo la estaba regañando y ahora se estaba disculpando, definitivamente esta chica la volvería loca.

-Sé que solo querías protegerme, no ha sido fácil para ti, lo sé, cuando vi que te tocaba entre en pánico, quería gritar pero lo único que hice fue quedar paralizada, no fui de ayuda para ti, al final fuiste tú quien hizo algo, si bien no acepto lo que hiciste no tengo el derecho a recriminarte nada, no después de lo que te pasó…

Sunset silencia a Twilight colocando su dedo en sus labios haciendo que esta callara al instante.

-El hecho de que lo sepas no significa que puedas hablar de ello, ni siquiera conmigo.

Twilight se encogió en sí misma.

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero se cuidarme sola, además no es el primer patán que dejo en el piso – decía con orgullo la peli fuego.

-Sé que puedes.

-Mírame.

Twilight alza su cabeza par a mirar en todo ese tiempo fijamente a los ojos a Sunset.

-Estaba asustada – las palabras de Sunset dejaron asombrada a Twilight – tenía miedo que te hicieran algo, de no estar allí, de que algo malo te llegará a pasar, ese pensamiento me duele más que cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado, me importas demasiado y el que algo te llegara a pasar me parte mi oscuro y maltrecho corazón.

Sunset coloca su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Twilight y la acaricia con dulzura, la miraba con ternura y ensueño, el protegerla y velar por ella se había vuelto su principal prioridad y mientras ella tuviera fuerzas no se apartaría de Twilight, solo hasta que ella se lo dijera.

Por su parte Twilight estaba conmovida por las palabras de Sunset, pero debía dar su opinión al respecto sobre lo dicho por ella.

-No digas que tu corazón es oscuro – le recriminó seriamente - tienes un corazón bondadoso que se preocupa por otros, tienes una coraza puesta para protegerlo porque en el fondo tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a lastimar, Sunset, yo te prometo que jamás voy a lastimarte – Twilight toma la mano de Sunset de su mejilla.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy buena? – inquirió Sunset con duda.

–sé que eres buena, en el fondo tú también lo sabes.

-… Eres demasiado buena para mí – dijo Sunset en más de un sentido.

-Deja de menospreciarte tanto, eres maravillosa Sunset, eres lista, divertida y hermosa, solo… debes dejar de temer.

-No sabes a lo que temo.

-Entonces dímelo.

Ninguna dijo nada por un tiempo, asimilando las palabras de la otra, Twilight miraba una faceta de Sunset que pocas veces había visto, estaba tan vulnerable, tan necesitada de amor, tan sola, ella lo veía, veía la maravillosa persona que era, aunque la propia Sunset no quisiera admitirlo. Sus ojos exploraban todo el contorno del cuerpo de la chica de ojos turquesa, se veía tan hermosa, y tan indefensa, un instinto maternal crecía dentro de ella que le decía que la abrazara y así lo hizo, rodeando suavemente con sus brazos rodeo a Sunset por los hombros y la apretó contra ella, la diferencia de altura hacía que quedara su barbilla sobre su hombro, pudiendo disfrutar de la mágica fragancia del cabello de la peli fuego que se sobreponía al del océano, una sensación indescriptible.

Por su parte Sunset se dejó ser, sentía que cada vez descubría más cosas de sí misma que ni ella misma concia, efectivamente, tenía miedo, miedo a ver rechazada, a estar sola como nunca antes, ahora que conocía lo que era tener amigos, a alguien a quien querer, le aterraba el perderlo todo, como si de un sueño se tratase y al despertar la arrastrara a la cruda realidad. El sentir su cuerpo contra el de Twilight avivaban recuerdos placenteros dentro de su mente, su suave piel cual seda sobre la suya, lentamente rodeo la cintura de Twilight con sus brazos apegándola más a ella para sentirla más cerca, su tibio aliento contra su cuello, sus manos sobre su espalda, estaba tan cerca que el contenerse era una tortura, la deseaba, la deseaba allí y ahora, al carajo con lo preestablecido, al carajo su plan, lanzaría la zanahoria y luego lidiaría con las consecuencias.

Sunset se separa un poco de Twilight para sí poder mirarla a los ojos, turquesa y purpura enviaban mil y un mensajes indescifrables. El corazón de Twilight comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, su temperatura corporal subía de forma abrupta, no, era la piel de Sunset, era tan cálida que transmitía su propio calor hacía ella, su mirada abrazadora escondía las intenciones de su dueña, anhelo era lo único que lo describía, la distancia entre sus rostros era tan corta que si inclinaba un poco la cabeza sus labios se encontrarían, los recuerdos de su sueño volvían con mayor intensidad, no debía pensar en ello, Sunset era su amiga, no debía…

El camino de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando de forma abrupta Sunset hace desaparecer la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Twilight, reclamándolos con fuerza e intensidad. Twilight se queda estática, lo estaba haciendo, volvía a pasar, Sunset la besaba como aquella noche en su departamento, solo que esta vez ambas estaban totalmente sobrias y en sus cinco sentidos, entonces…. ¿Por qué no la detenía?

Sunset pega contra la pared a Twilight sujetando a Twilight por las muñecas con una mano sosteniéndola arriba de su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su cintura su vientre, apretando suavemente su trasero a intervalos. Pasando de los labios prosiguió a repartir besos por su cuello y clavícula, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando.

Twilight luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir sus suspiros, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y hallarle un fin a aquello, fue entonces que recobro el sentido de su situación, ambas se hallaban dentro de un vestidor y dentro de poco posiblemente alguien entraría y las pillaría en el acto.

-S-Sunset, espera, alguien podría vernos – decía de forma entrecortada y alarmada Twilight.

-Descuida, nadie nos verá, este vestuario esta fuera de servicio y además nadie puede escucharnos – decía sin detener su ataque de besos sobre la piel de Twilight la peli fuego.

Afinando un poco su oído Twilight comprobó efectivamente que la música fuera del vestidor era demasiado fuerte, bien podría gritar y nadie la oiría, pero ese no era el punto, ella debía pararla, no quería eso… ¿pero entonces por qué no lo hacía?

Sunset detiene su apasionada sesión de besos, que, para disgusto y sorpresa de Twilight la dejaron demasiado ansiosa. Sunset no quería parar, pero debía hacerlo, debía hacer esa pregunta, a pesar de que posiblemente no le gustaría la respuesta.

-¿Quieres que pare? – la pregunta fue casi un susurro apenas audible pero llegaron a su destino.

Twilight miraba asombrada a Sunset, su mirada era como la de un pequeño niño perdido que deseaba ser encontrado, tenía mil y un preguntas en su cabeza para hacerle a la chica frente a ella y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad que tanto deseaba pero ¿Por qué dudaba? Solo era un sí y ya, todo eso pararía, ambas saldrían de aquel vestidor y posiblemente no se dirigirían la palabra de nuevo.

-No – respondió Twilight para sorpresa de ella.

El rostro de Sunset reflejo un inmenso alivió y sin perder tiempo volvió a reclamar con mayor ímpetu esos labios que la volvían tan loca, solo que esta vez el beso era correspondido por la propia Twilight. Su respuesta la había dejado asombrada, ella quería eso tanto como ella, quería gritar y saltar de júbilo por la emoción pero ahora solo quería seguir así, sentirla, poseerla, ya habría tiempo para charla después.

Sunset había liberado las muñecas de Twilight, las manos de la amante de los libros se hallaban enredadas sobre la cabellera bi color, haciendo aún más profundo el beso. Se había negado, había rechazado el rechazar a Sunset, sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien, el que alguien la deseara con tanta fuerza la hacía sentir hermosa, valorada, la hacía sentir mujer, alguien con tantos problemas de autoestima como ella con respecto a su apariencia era muy vulnerable ante ello aunque nunca lo demostrara. Quizás no sabía lo que había en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que no le desagradaba, nunca antes había besado a alguien antes pero debía admitir que Sunset besaba excelente.

Las manos de Sunset recorren la cintura de Twilight hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde los a prime con firmeza pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla, eran suaves y se acoplaban bien a sus manos, arriba, abajo, el tenerlos entre sus dedos era una experiencia mucho más que placentera. Twilight comenzó a soltar suspiros de placer, el cuerpo de Sunset hervía junto al suyo, aumentando el calor y nublando los sentidos. De forma forzada Sunset introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Twilight, sus lenguas comienzan a realizar una danza salvaje dentro de la cavidad de la chica de ojos violetas, fue la falta de aire la que las obligo a separarse, un hilo de saliva era lo único que mantenida unida sus bocas, ambas se miraban jadeantes, llenas de lujuria y deseo de más.

Las manos de Sunset recorren la espalda de Twilight deshaciendo el nudo de su bikini dejando expuestos sus pechos, sus ojos se encontraban posados en aquellas dos masas de carne que le gritaban que las reclamara, rápidamente Twilight se siente pequeña ante la intensa mirada de Sunset u cubre tímidamente con sus manos sus pechos, para Sunset eso la explotar de excitación, apartando las manos de Twilight se lanzó contra sus senos, besándolos, succionándolos saboreándolos con su lengua, aprisionando sus pezones con sus labios y estirándolos para aumentar la estimulación.

Twilight arquea su espalda y gime ante el contacto de los labios de Sunset en una zona tan sensible, al razón quedo a un lado dejando en su lugar al deseo, el castigo de Sunset hacía los pechos de Twilight no duro mucho más, ella quería todo, su mano se introduce dentro del bañador de Twilight, sus dedos haciendo contacto con la húmeda intimidad de esta. Con gran habilidad hace girar sus dedos en contorno a los labios de Twilight, ganando mayor viveza con cada segundo con la única intención de hacerla venir en ese mismo instante.

-Hazlo, Twilight, hazlo – la incitaba Sunset.

Twilight se dejó llevar por el clímax explotando en un millón de partes mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba, un fuerte gritó de placer salió de su garganta siendo ahogado por el fuerte sonido de la música fuera de aquel cuarto, Dios, se sentía tan bien, sentía todo su cuerpo adormecerse, lo único que evitaba que cayera al suelo era el fuerte agarre de Sunset sobre ella, su respiración así como sus latidos se fueron normalizando, busco con la mirada aquellos orbes turquesa que ahora la miraban con felicidad, con cariño, revelando el estado tan ferviente de su poseedor.

-Te quiero Twilight, te quiero – decía Sunset al oído de la chica en sus brazos mientras agradecía internamente al universo por darle algo tan bueno.

* * *

Spike caminaba hacia la camioneta cargando consigo parte de los objetos que habían traído, estaba demasiado agotado tanto físico como mental como para llevarlo todo de un solo golpe, al cerrar la puerta se topó con su propio reflejo, había crecido mucho los últimos meses, hasta podría decirse que fue un gran estirón por su parte, él siempre había sido de estatura baja y el hecho de verse más alto hacía sentirse más masculino. Una figuro femenina se posó al lado de su reflejo, unos ojos verdes se encontraban con los suyos en su reflejo como dos gotas de agua, al darse vuelta se encontró con una de las chicas más hermosas que conocía, sus hebras doradas se mecían con el viento haciéndolo recordar aquella tarde en donde ambos se encontraron después de su ruptura con Rarity.

No estaba en sus planes el empezar a salir con nadie, de hecho, pensaba que nunca llegaría querer a alguien a parte de la propia modista, llegando a la triste conclusión de que moriría con Rarity en sus pensamientos, pero allí estaba él, saliendo con otra chica y curiosamente no había pasado mucho desde que había terminado con la diseñadora, Applejack no se la dejo tan difícil, era imposible no quererla, ella mima se había ganado su cariño y apreció, en realidad, fue gracias a ella que pudo superar mejor su ruptura con su actual ex novia.

 **Flashback.**

Spike caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cual muerto viviente, sin rumbo ni meta fija, solo quería divagar, en no pensar en nada, pues en lo único que pensaba era en ella, aun no podía creer que había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía, de decirle que la amaba y más aún el poder haber tenido las fuerzas de dejar allí, desconsolada, abatida, parte de él deseaba regresar el tiempo y evitar aquel desenlace, pero era por su bien, para ambos, nada bueno podía salir de aquella relación, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba correr c a casa de la modista e implorarle perdón.

-¿Spike? – una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear se encuentra con una de las mejores amigas de su hermana, Applejack, la granjera se encontraba sosteniendo una bolsa con productos seguramente para la granja de su familia.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada al notar el semblante del chico.

-Sí, si lo estoy – contesto mecánicamente el de los ojos esmeraldas.

Mala elección por parte del chico, pues a la última persona que le podía mentir era a ella, la campirana con detector de mentiras integrado, si deseaba que ella se tragase aquella mentira debió haber sido más convincente.

Applejack toma asiento en un banco cercano dejando su bolsa en el suelo, palmea el asiento justo a su lado invitando al de cabello verde a sentarse con ella. Sin saber el porqué, Spike, obedece, su mirada se encontraba en el suelo y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Dulzura, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? – Spike asiente con la cabeza - ¿Tan duro es?

-No tienes idea – respondió Spike negando con la cabeza.

-… Es una chica ¿eh?

Spike voltea abruptamente hacia Applejack, la vaquera se hallaba con la vista en frente, como si buscara alguna respuesta o revelación divina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes, Spike? Solo hay una cosa que nos puede hacer sufrir como la forma en que tú lo estas, y eso es amor, amor verdadero, no tienes que decirme nada, lo veo en tu mirada, esa mirada de saber que la persona que tu más quieres no puede corresponderte de la misma forma que tú.

Spike reflexión un poco aquella revelación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo tengo esa misma mirada cuando veo a esa persona que tanto quiero con otra que no soy yo – para esa respuesta Applejack mira directo a los ojos al chico de orbes esmeraldas con total sinceridad.

Esto dejo impresionado al pobre chico, ni en sus más locos pensamientos se le llegó a cruzar la idea de que Applejack estuviera enamorada de alguien, eso era muy revelador y para que ella se lo confiara a él lo hacía sentir alagado por ese grado de confianza que le tenía AJ, sentía que debía corresponderle de alguna forma.

-Termine con Rarity – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Cabe mencionar que las palabras de Spike dejaron un poco confundida a Applejack, pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo la dejo literalmente con la boca abierta.

\- Rarity y Tú… ¿salían? – preguntó pasmada la granjera.

-En secreto – agregó rápidamente – nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera Twilight.

-Wow, debo decir que me déjate sin palabras…. ¿Por qué terminaron? Creí que eso era siempre lo que habías deseado.

-Lo era, Applejack, es solo que el mantenerlo en secreto… me hacía sentir que ella se avergonzaba de mí, después de tantos meses de estar el anonimato pensé que al fin ella daría y aceptaría el primer paso, pero me equivoque, ella no pensaba igual que yo, no sé, a lo mejor yo estoy mal y exigía demasiado, apenas estoy en secundaria, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

-Tienes todo el derecho a pedir, Spike – habló la rubia poniendo su mano en el hombre del chico – en una relación ambas partes son iguales, tienen derecho a decir y expresar lo que sienten, como pareja uno debe aceptarlas, no rechazarlas, pues una relación es cosas de dos dulzura, no es unilateral, si tu sientes que hiciste lo correcto al pedírselo y ella lo rechazó, entonces la que está mal es ella, no tú.

Las palabras de Applejack resonaban con fuerza dentro de la cabeza de Spike, quería hacer una última pregunta, una última que le aterraba formular.

-¿Y si nunca la olvido? ¿Y si nadie más me quiere como ella?

-Oh, dulzura, nadie dice que la olvides, pero eso no significa que debas atarte al pasado, menos si eso te hace sufrir; por la segunda eso lo dudo, si tú quieres a alguien con esa intensidad que tú has demostrado todo este tiempo por Rarity será imposible que alguien no te quiera, eres caballeroso, atento, honesto y dedicado, cualidades que las chicas aman, es imposible que alguien no se enamore de ti – concluyo Applejack.

-¿En serio piensas eso? – decía dudoso Spike.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

-Nadie se enamoraría así de fácil de mí.

-De acuerdo; primero, suficiente de ese auto lastima; segundo, nadie se enamora fácil y tercero...

Applejack toma del cuello de la camisa a Spike y lo atrae hacía ella plantándole un beso cato en los labios.

Los ojos de Spike se expandieron a tal grado que parecían que estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, estaba rígido de pies a cabeza, solo podía mirar el rostro de Applejack frente al suyo, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y no se movía en absoluto o más bien como si no supiera que hacer, un par de trancitantes se le quedo mirando anonados, unos felicitaban al muchacho y otros negaban en desaprobación con la cabeza

Applejack se separa por fin de Spike y lo mira con temor, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico.

-Yo estoy enamorada de ti – confesó la rubia sin vacilar requiriendo de todo su esfuerzo por decir aquellas palabras tan enterradas en su pecho que deseaban salir algún día.

Spike seguía inmóvil, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, sentimientos encontrados y conflictivos chocaban unos con otros, sin saber que más hacer se levanta rápidamente y corre del lugar dejando sola a Applejack, la escucha gritar pero no entiende lo que dice, solo corre, corre de vuelta su hogar, sentía que había engañado a Rarity y lo peor con una amiga, ¿tan superficial era su amor por ella que ahora se besaba a pocas horas de romper con ella?

Al llegar a su casa se enceró en su cuarto, sus padres y hermana quisieron hablar con él pero el se negó, debía aclarar sus ideas, debía pensar sobre lo que había pasado, a las pocas horas recibe un texto de Applejack, pensativo si leerlo o no decide hacer lo primero.

" _Debemos hablar, llamame"_

Era lo único que decía el mensaje, le había tomado toda la noche y parte del día siguiente el decidir si hacerlo o no, parte de él era un conflicto, pero, al final, había optado hablar con la granjera, pues algo como eso debía discutirse personalmente, pensando en un principio que lo mejor debía rechazarla y que ambos dejaran el asunto por la paz. Pero al parecer el universo tiene sus propios planes.

 **Fin del fashback.**

Los días pasaron y ambos siguieron teniendo encuentros privados, largas charlas por teléfono e infinitos mensajes del otro, la cercanía fue aumentando entre ellos, Spike se sentía bien al hablar con ella, cariñosa, comprensiva y honesta, tal vez esta última cualidad fue lo que más cautivo a Spike, el confesársele no debió ser nada fácil, tenía todas las de perder pero aun así decidió arriesgarse, ella no era un despecho, no, ella se había ganado su cariño a pulso, aunque irónicamente también la escondían de sus amigos, a diferencia de Rarity ambos tenían más motivos por mantener su relación en secreto, pues si la modista llegará a enterarse podían dar por terminada su amistad con ella, por ello esperarían, ambos creían que con el tiempo las cosas irían mejor y que podrían decirle al mundo entero que eran una pareja.

Applejack mira a su alrededor cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie conocido mirando para plantarle un suave beso en los labios a su novio, adoraba hacer eso, lo mismo para Spike, no importaba cuantas veces la besara o lo que comiera ella, sus labios sabían a manzana.

El resto del grupo fue llegando uno a uno, el auto estaba listo, solamente faltaban dos, Sunset y Twilight.

-¿Alguien ha visto a esas dos? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No desde el almuerzo – respondió Rarity.

-Seguramente no han de tardar – agregó Spike, justamente en ese momento aparecen las mencionadas. Sunset ya sin su traje de baño y con su característica chaqueta.

-Allí están, no lograron despedirse de la directora y subdirectora – decía Pinkie - ¿Dónde estaban?

-Metiéndonos en problemas – respondió en tono burlón Sunset.

-No importa, es hora de irnos – dijo Applejack – es tarde y mañana hay escuela.

-Twilight dijo que vendría conmigo en mi motocicleta – mencionó Sunset de inmediato mientras Twilight tomaba su mochila para irse a cambiar.

Esto extraño al grupo pero al final nadie dijo nada.

-Un día deberías prestármela – sugirió Rainbow con una sonrisa pícara.

-Jamás – sentenció Sunset con un tono de voz que nadie supo interpretar salvo la propia Twilight que siguió su camino a los vestidores.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa Twilight – se despidió Spike mientras subía dentro del auto.

Las demás hicieron el mismo ademán partiendo rumbo a Ponyville, dejando sola en el estacionamiento a Sunset, que esperaba con emoción a Twilight, al cabo de unos minutos ella regresa ya cambiada y lista, su mirada en sus pies y su pasó dudoso, aun se encontraba confundida por todo lo acontecido.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sunset mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Sunset… yo, estoy confundida, tengo tantas preguntas.

-Seguro que sí, déjame ayudarte, puedo responder a muchas, además no he sido del todo sincera como te darás cuenta.

-… ¿Eres lesbiana? – preguntó de forma directa la de ojos violeta.

-Directa, bueno, no esperaba menos, no, bueno, digamos que mis preferencias sexuales han sido… un poco dispares.

-¿Yo lo soy?

-En definitiva no, dices que estas confundida, creo que el terminó científico seria bicuriosa, lo importante es ¿te hace sentir bien?

Twilight no supo que responder.

-Mira, yo jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, yo también estoy un poco asustada y confundida, trate de negarlo al principio, pero luego resulto ser imposible, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites, sé que esto es un gran cambio y un proceso que lleva su debido tiempo, pero puedo estar junto a ti todo el trayecto, porque me importas mucho, tú tienes el controla ahora, dame una oportunidad, prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Amabas adolescentes suben al vehículo de la peli fuego y se adentran a la autopista a toda velocidad, ambas con sus propios pensamientos acerca de la otra, una dudosa y la otra ansiosa, la senda por la cual transitaban era muy pequeña y empinada, sobre todo para Twilight, que aun no lograba discernir sobre qué era lo que sentía por Sunset Shimmer, lo único que sabía es que no la quería lejos, el estar con ella era una emoción nueva tras otra, las sola idea de alejarla se le hacía una locura, pero el estar con ella como ella quería era otra de igual o mayor magnitud, ¿Qué dirían sus padres, sus amigos, el mundo? Debía pensar sobre el asunto, pero no ahora, ahora solo disfrutaría del viento, la velocidad y la re confortable espalda de Sunset.

 **HOLA TODO EL MUNDO SI QUE HA SIDO UN TIEMPO, DÉJENME INFORMALES QUE YA TERMINE MI CARRERA Y EJERZO LA PROFESIÓN QUE ME APASIONA, FUERON 6 MESES DE PURA LOCURA, AHORA TENDRÉ MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO NO PROMETO CAPÍTULOS CADA SEMANA, AL MENOS NO POR AHORA, QUIZÁS CADA 10 O 15 DÍAS.**

 **PARA AQUELLOS QUE LO DE TWILIGHT Y SUNSET FUE MUY APRESURADO DEBEN DE TOMAR EN CUENTA LA SITUACIÓN DE AMBAS CHICAS, TWILIGHT ES NUEVO EN EL ÁMBITO ROMÁNTICO, POR NO DECIR QUE SUFRIÓ DE UNA DECEPCION AMOROSA Y TENER A LA CANDENTE CHICA DE FUEGO AUN LADO NO AYUDA MUCHO, POR EL MOMENTO SOLO ESTA CONFUNDIDA Y POR OTRO LADO SUNSET SERÁ LA QUE OCUPE TERAPIA, AQUELLOS QUE ENTIENDAN UN POCO DE PSICOLOGÍA VERÁN LAS SEÑALES, TWILIGHT ES COMO UNA TABLA DE SALVACIÓN PARA ELLA, DE LA SOLEDAD, DE SU PASADO, SU PASE A ALGO MEJOR, PERO TODOS SABEMOS QUE PASA CON LOS NAUFRAGOS QUE SE PIERDEN DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO.**

 **LO DE SPIKE Y APPLEJACK LO SEGUIRE EXPLICANDO MAS ADELANTE, PERO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ABORDAR A OTROS PERSONAJES, QUIZÁS EL PRÓXIMO NI SIQUIERA APAREZCAN NUESTRAS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**


	9. Change

**Capítulo 9: Change.**

 **HOLA A TODOS ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?, YO ME ENCUENTRO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, BUENO, AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE VUELTA, PARA LOS FANÁTICOS DE "DOS MUNDOS" DÉJENME DECIRLES QUE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MUERTA, NO PUEDO SEGUIRLA, NO PORQUE NO PUEDA, ES MÁS BIEN DEBIDO A ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE HAN SUCEDIDO EN LA SERIE QUE TERMINARON POR MATAR PARA MÍ A TAN BUENA FRANQUICIA, NO ES MALA, ES BUENA, CLARO, SI PASAR EL RATO QUIERES.**

 **MIS FUNDAMENTOS SON: AL TRATAR DE GENERALE O CREARLE UNA HISTORIA PROFUNDA TERMINARON CREANDO UNA VERSIÓN DE DC CON SUS 3 JOKER PERO DE HORA DE AVENTURA, SI BIEN, NO CARECEN DE TANTO SENTIDO PUES TIENEN RELACIÓN UNAS CON OTRAS LE FUERON AGREGANDO CONTENIDO UN TANTO… FORZOSO EN BÚSQUEDA DE IDEAS, TAL ES EL EJEMPLO DE LA SAGA "ELEMENTALS", LA IDEA NO ES MALA, PERO LA MANERA EN QUE LO ABORDARON TAN ABRUPTA ME PARECIÓ DEMASIADO, CLARO, TODO ESTO ES PERSONALMENTE, RESPETO Y ENTIENDO SI A USTEDES LES ENCANTO, NO ES MALA, PERO CON TANTA HISTORIA SE PERDIÓ ALGO QUE TENÍA LA SERIE EN UN PRINCIPIO: UNA HORA DE AVENTURA.**

 **CADA CAPÍTULO ERA UNA AVENTURA ORIGINAL, DIVERTIDA E INCLUSO EMOTIVA, DONDE EL PROTAGONISTA SUFRÍA DESVENTURAS PERO LAS SOBREPONÍA CON SU ESFUERZO Y BUEN CORAZÓN. LA SERIE SE TORNÓ UN TANTO OSCURA EN MI OPINIÓN PARA SU CLASIFICACIÓN, TOCANDO TEMAS UN TANTO… FUERTES PARA NIÑOS, LO CUAL A MÍ ME PARECE BIEN VER, PERO TAMPOCO PONDRÉ A VER A MI SOBRINO DE 3 AÑOS A VERLA, NO AL MENOS LOS MÁS RECIENTES, PUES EL HECHO DE QUE TE DIGAN DESCARADAMENTE EL MUNDO SE ACABARA POR UN HOLOCAUSTO NUCLEAR ES DURO, CLARO, TAL VEZ ALGUNOS NO LE ENTIENDAN PERO OTROS SI, DE HECHO, YO ME PUSE UN POCO DEPRESIVO.**

 **CONSIDERO ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO HABLAR DE ESTO PORQUE HAY ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE "HDA", LA HISTORIA MURIÓ POR SÍ SOLA, MI ARGUMENTO PARA LA TRAMA FUE ABOFETEADO, ESCUPIDO Y VIOLADO POR EL NUEVO CONTENIDO DE LA SERIA, HACIÉNDOLA PARECER UN FIASCO, UN FRAUDE, QUE CUALQUIER FAN QUE VE LA SERIE Y LEA MI HISTORIA ME DIGA: AMIGO, TU HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA SERIE, ES UN ASCO, DEDÍCATE A OTRA COSA Y SIENTO QUE ES MEJOR DARLA POR TERMINADA QUE SEGUIR, ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y ME DUELE ENORMEMENTE EL DEJARLA ASÍ PERO YA NO ME TRAE SATISFACCIÓN EL HACERLA CON LO AHORA OCURRIDO CON LA SERIE, PUES CN SE ENCARGÓ DE MATAR A ESE NIÑO ALEGRE QUE PASABA UN RATO DE AVENTURAS PARA PONER A UN CHICO LÚGUBRE, DEPRESIVO EN BUSCA DE LA DEFINICIÓN DE SÍ MISMO MIENTRAS LUCHA CON SUS PROBLEMAS EMOCIONALES, LOS CUALES IGNORA EN SU GRAN MAYORÍA EN LUGAR DE ENFRENTARLOS, ESE NO ERA EL FINN DEL CUAL EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR, SÉ QUE ES HIPÓCRITA YA QUE EL MÍO ES UNA COPIA EXACTA AL ACTUAL, PERO DÉJENME DECIRLES QUE, AL FINAL, ESE PEQUEÑO NIÑO SONRIENTE, DESPISTADO Y DE BUEN CORAZÓN SIGUE ALLÍ, PERO YA NO ESTARÁ EN MIS LETRAS.**

 **SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA. PD: NO DEJARE LA OTRA HISTORIA, SOLO QUE SUS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MÁS TARDÍOS, POR NO DECIR LENTOS Y LARGOS EN PUBLICAR.**

 **/**

El cambio, un proceso por el cual todas las cosas del universo están sujetas, nada es fijo, nada es inamovible, ni siquiera nuestros sentimientos, eso que nos define como personas, pues un momento podemos ser felices al grado del éxtasis total y absoluto y al otro podemos encontrarnos en la desesperación, la miseria y la depresión. Como la luna que se posa en el cielo nocturno adornada por las estrellas todas las noches y como el sol que brilla sobre nosotros les puedo asegurar que es así, yo de primera mano he sido víctima de dichos cambios.

Mi vida siempre fue caótica, así me gustaba, la seriedad me provocaba sarpudillo y la monotonía un veneno mortal que se filtraba por mis venas. Nada podía ser igual para mí y con ello dedique toda mi vida a hacer cosas diferentes, probar de todo, vivir de todo. Nunca fui exactamente una persona normal, poseo una particularidad muy extraña, mis ojos, amarillos con iris rojo, como los ojos de algún demonio o monstruo que se esconde en las noches, intimidante y tenebroso a percepción de cualquiera.

Nunca he sido una persona exactamente hermosa, mi aspecto desaliñado es el principal causante, pero a su vez mi principal arma, a principios de mi vida me percataba de cosas que otros no, veía el mundo diferente, de cabeza, me llamaban raro, yo los llamaba cuadrados a ellos, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo vieran? Era tan simple, tan sencillo, pero todos le temen al cambio, a lo diferente, al caos.

No nací con privilegios ni lujos, de hecho, todo lo contrario, decadencia, pobreza, crueldad y miedo era lo que me esperaba todos los días, hasta que decidí dejar de luchar, no, no me rendí, más bien decidí aprovechar dicha corriente a mi favor cual molino de agua, con el tiempo, aprendí a desviar dicha corriente a mi favor, más bien a mi capricho, tuve que aprender el gran arte de mentir, engañar, traicionar y robar, talentos que se me dieron estupendamente bien, pero no era suficiente, no, para lograr mi más grande deseo debía pensar en más., algo más grande.

Siempre considere el estudio como algo ridículo, sin fundamentos y una pérdida total de tiempo y lo sigo creyendo, si no naces para algo no te esfuerces en ello, no desperdicies vida en algo que realmente no te sirve, para mi desgracia tuve el infortunio de llevar el tortuoso proceso de sentarme en una silla y esperar… durante cinco minutos.

Mi mente era tanto rara como especial, buena memoria, excelente razonamiento deductivo e ideas esporádicas y creatividad sin igual, aprendía lo que necesitaba y luego me iba, vi tantas cosas que serían imposibles de enumerar, claro, ver tanto te hace conocer a muchas personas, personas interesantes de las cuales me aproveche y luego deseche, no porque no fuera malo o quisiera hacerles mal, no, simplemente les hice ver a todos el mundo y a mis pobres victimas un innegable y cruel hecho, la realidad. Es perra cruel que empaña la verdadera felicidad con su realismo, haciéndote despertar para luego caer, fue la primera lección que aprendí, si la realidad es mala solo cámbiala.

De seguro pensaran ¿Qué acaso no tenías amigos?, la respuesta es sí, lo recuerdo bien, lo conocí en uno de mis tantos viajes, era terco, testarudo, aguafiestas de primera, ni siquiera recuerdo la universidad en la que lo conocí, solo estuve allí una semana, pero esa semana fue enriquecedora para mí, durante ese tiempo me dedique a molestar a ese tipo, pero también aprendí de él, resulto no ser tan cascarrabias como lo pensé, era divertido, extrovertido, un lunático genio amante de las bromas, hicimos un montón de cosas locas, incluso después de irme de aquella escuela lo seguí frecuentando, pues era el único que me comprendía, solo difería conmigo por el lado de hacerle mal a las personas pero lo aceptaba, de ser lo contrario me hubiera preocupado demasiado nuestras semejanzas.

Cambiando de tema, ¿se han enamorado alguna vez? Yo sí, fue tanto malo como bueno, maravilloso como aterrador, sentía una felicidad y calidez en mi corazón que nunca sentí antes, la amaba, la amaba más que cualquier otra cosa, amaba cada una de sus virtudes y defectos, los cuales eran demasiado pocos, simplemente perfecta, su nombre: Celestia. Tardaría mi tiempo en darme cuenta de que no lo era.

Fueron años maravillosos los que pasamos juntos, era mayor que ella pero no parecía importarle, mi caótico ser estuvo a raya durante mucho tiempo con el único objetivo de no causarle problemas, eso sí, lo interesante y extrovertido no me lo quitaría ni Dios, descubrí un nuevo lado mío que no conocía, el estar con ella me hacía pensar que, de ser ella, no me molestaría pasar largos y aburridos días, aunque nunca lo fueron.

Conocí a más personas, volvía a encontrarme a viejos conocidos debido a ella, pero solo dos sabían de lo nuestro, su hermana menor, Luna y un pequeño rayito de sol que me llamaba con cariño papá, su hija, Sunny, una pequeña brillante, tierna y dulce niñita que ella había adoptado. Los cuatro juntos, no era un mal cuadro, la madre, la tía rebelde, el tío loco y la niña, teníamos buena dinámica, pero como ya había dicho, todo está sujeto al cambio, y lo que paso fue un cambio para mal.

Celestia había dejado muy en claro que su trabajo, su deber, estaba por encima de su propia vida desde el primer día que la conocí, no me importo, lo que me daba me bastaba, pero su obsesión por el trabajo la consumía día con día, ni siquiera su propia hermana era un impedimento, ambas habían perdido a sus padres cuando Celestia era una adolescente, apenas lo suficiente mente mayor, Luna apenas era una niña, pero pudo notar desde que se la presentaron que una oscuridad crecía dentro de ella, la cual se iba haciendo más grande con el paso del tiempo, la razón, su propia hermana mayor que la eclipsaba en todo, lo peor era que el mundo entero no se molestaba en disimularlo al ser comparada una y otra vez, solo Celestia era la única que no lo sabía al parecer.

Otra pequeña víctima del estilo de vida de Celestia fue su propia hija, casi no pasaba tiempo con ella, cayendo en Discord, pues luna se distanciaba cada vez más hacia una senda oscura sin retorno, era aún joven, pero su irada estaba llena de desprecio e ira. No me molestaba cuidarla, me la pasaba genial enseñándole cosas, jugar con ella, incluso conseguí que mi viejo amigo el barbado le regalara un tomo autografiado, la quería como si fuera mi hija, me destrozo el corazón el separarme de ella.

Un día yo y Celestia peleamos, Luna se había ido hace tiempo, no recuerdo haber discutido así jamás con alguien, ella estaba enojada, yo estaba... furioso, sabía que lo nuestro no duraría mucho tiempo más, pero aun así trate de prolongarlo, no quería, deberás no quería, pero ella tuvo la última palabra, terminó conmigo debido a mí forma de ser, el clásico no eres tú, soy yo pero al revés.

Oh las cosas que nos dijimos, cielos, deberás se había terminado, me fui y continúe en donde deje mi vida, causar caos, lo poco de humanidad que me quedaba lo termine de romper junto a la relación al cual estuve encadenado tantos años, e ver sufrir a los demás y probar mi punto era una dicha que aliviaba mi locura, bueno, ya estaba loco pero al igual que una droga el hacerle saber a los demás lo errados que estaban con sus vidas se volvió mi razón de ser.

Había pasado algún tiempo cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta, algo raro, nadie sabía dónde vivía salvo alguien, abrí la puerta rápidamente encontrándome a una niña empapada, con una mirada llena de oscuridad y sin brillo, el verla con esa expresión hizo que algo dentro de mi mente se rompiera, le haría daño, mucho daño, no a ella, sino al responsable, Celestia, sabía que algo tenía que ver, lo averiguaría y la haría pagar, esa era mi nueva meta, verla sufrir, romperse, que su mundo se hiciera pedazos.

/

Discord se haya sentado en su escritorio con la mirada en el techo, sus brazos hacia atrás aguantaban su peso, había terminado de hablar y ahora se encontraba analizando sus propias palabras, frente a él, en un sofá, se encontraba la subdirectora del plantel, Luna, lo miraba inquisitiva, también analizando las palabras del alocado ex de su hermana.

-Sabes, cuando acepte el hacernos auto terapia pensé que sería yo la más beneficiada – dijo Luna en tono suspicaz y cansado.

-Ninguno diría nada, ese era el trato primor – le decía en tono coqueto el psicólogo mientras se bajaba de su escritorio y se ponía de pie.

-Oh, ¿arruine tu fengshui o lo que sea? – decía con pena más que fingida su jefa.

-En absoluto querida, solo que no está de más decir que todo lo dicho en nuestras sesiones es estrictamente confidencial, tuviste tu turno de hablar, me tocaba a mí, pero si me permites serte sincero, el hecho de que sigas autocastigándote por lo que hiciste como una forma de expiación me parece de las formas más bajas de terapia.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia – dijo de forma cortante la subdirectora.

-Es de mi incumbencia si una amiga sufre de forma psicológica, los pecados que hayas cometido son del pasado, deja de martirizarte con ellos, no quiero que vayas a pasar por lo mismo.

Las palabras serias de Discord asombraron a Luna, pocas veces se portaba así y cuando lo hacía era que lo decía demasiado en serio.

-¿Incluso esa vez? – preguntó Luna en tono mordaz y lujurioso.

Discord casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-Incluso esa vez – dijo una vez recuperado de la conmoción.

–Una mala noche y malas decisiones.

-Oye, todos cometemos errores – decía sin importancia el loco profesor – aunque tampoco te oí quejarte.

-Tú eras el despechado y yo estaba enojada con mi hermana.

-Ambos queríamos herirla, aunque muy en el fondo lo que sentíamos era soledad, ya no importa.

-¿Entonces le podemos decir? – inquiero Luna en tono seductor.

-Absolutamente no – respondió Discord sin perder serenidad.

-Secundo, aunque no me importaría hacerlo de nuevo – decía con malicia la subdirectora mientras se levantaba y acortaba entre ella y su extraño terapeuta.

-Huy, parece que la chica mala sigue allí – le seguía el juego el psiquiatra.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, de no ser por la diferencia de altura sus rostros estarían casi pegados. De un momento a otro, ambos, comienzan a reír, rompiendo con toda la atmosfera de la habitación, para ellos era un juego, un juego de seducción que siempre realizaban cada vez que se reunían, claro, todo a escondidas de la máxima autoridad de la escuela.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va con esa niña?

-¿Por qué siempre debes de arruinar el momento? – decía malhumorado el de los ojos rojos – y la respuesta es mal, apenas me quite de encima a toda la parvada de buitres que querían mi cadáver, incluyendo tu hermana.

-No seas llorón, has estado peor, pero si quieres hablar de otra cosa quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Lo que sea para dejar de hablar de Shy – Discord quiso darse una bofetada al instante.

La boca de Luna formo una línea dura mientras sus ojos miraban de forma acusadora al hombre frente a ella, hubiera continuado su interrogatorio sobre aquella jovencita pero él había aceptado responder a una pregunta que nunca había tenido respuesta.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Sunset a emanciparse? – soltó de golpe.

Discord se aleja un par de pasos, cruza sus largos brazos y mira de forma fulminante a su superiora, por un leve momento pareciese que sus ojos destellan de un rojo intenso. No era la primera vez que Luna observaba aquella mirada en Discord, pero seguía siendo escalofriante, por suerte ella también tenía algo parecido, de un momento a otro la suave mirada de Luna cambia a una totalmente agresiva, frunce el ceño mientras sus pupilas se contraían, algo que ambos tenían en común, ojos peculiares, ya varios estudiantes se han enfrentado a la mirada de pesadilla de la subdirectora y ninguno quiso volver a su oficina.

Durante un par de minutos ambos se dedicaron a verse mutuamente de forma amenazante, dejando en claro que ninguno sedería, por su parte Discord había caído en el juego de ella y se culpaba por haberle prometido contestarle cualquier cosa, pues a pesar de ser un charlatán, mentiroso y embustero, era un hombre de palabra, aunque claro, nunca jugaba limpio.

-¿Vas a decirle a nuestra querida Molestia? ¿Eh? Vas a ir a corriendo a decirle la nueva información que conseguiste, woof woof.

-Me ofende que creas que esto lo hago por mi hermana, si ella tanto quisiera ella lo haría, pero ni con todos los recursos a su disposición pudo hallar algo, fuiste un gran abogado en ese juicio, de hecho me ayudo en aquel entonces el contribuir a tu victoria sobre mi hermana, pero siempre tuve esa duda ¿Por qué?

 **Flash back.**

Luna se hallaba sentada en el estrado esperando a ser interrogada por el ex maniático novio de su hermana, su hermana había armado un excelente caso, tenía todo a su favor, trabajadora, un miembro proactivo de la comunidad, excelente persona en todos los sentido al grado de dar asco. Por otro lado estaba Discord… era Discord.

-Señorita Luna ¿usted considera responsable a su hermana? – cuestionó Discord de forma suspicaz.

- _¿Qué estará pensando? –_ Pensó Luna – así es – respondió.

-¿Cuido de usted cuando ambas quedaron huérfanas?

-Si.

-¿Cree que es buena madre?

-Señor Draconequs, al grano – afirmó el juez cansado por la hora y media de juicio en los cuales el abogado había estado dando vueltas y vueltas a asuntos triviales.

-De acuerdo, su señoría – reverenció Discord - ¿Usted considera que dejar sola a una niña durante días es sinónimo de buena madre?

-¡Objeción! – exclamó Celestia.

-A lugar – dijo de inmediato el juez.

-Supongo que no – respondió Luna.

-¿La dejaba mucho tiempo sola? – una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su boca.

-Sí – Luna tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sonreír.

-¿Mucho tiempo?

-Mucho.

-Señoría – interrumpió Celestia - aclare durante mi interrogatorio hacia la Señorita Luna los motivos de mi ausentismo, debido a la perdida de nuestros padres tuve que tomar decisiones por ambas, para poder salir adelante, actualmente mi trabajo me demanda gran parte de mi tiempo, pero le puedo asegurar que Sunset Shimmer no carece de nada en su vida.

-Salvo amor – contraataco Discord dejando helada a Celestia – Señorita Luna ¿se sentía sola durante ese tiempo en que su hermana no estaba?

-Si – respondió Luna fingiendo tristeza aguantando las ganas de reír.

Celestia estaba absorta, nunca espero que su hermana se pusiera en contra suya, ella debía ser la clave de su caso pero ahora jugaba en contra suya, por Dios era su hermana ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo eso?

-Señoría termine con la testigo, quisiera llamar al próximo – habló Discord de forma orgullosa.

Luna bajo del escenario y se dirigió a los asientos, quería verlo todo en primera fila. Al pasar al lado de su hermana le brindo una sonrisa, una mezcla de cómplice y satisfacción, las facciones de Celestia se endurecieron al darse cuenta del innegable hecho, su hermana la había traicionado.

-Llamo a Celestia al estrado – dijo en voz alta el endemoniado abogado.

Todos quedaron enmudecidos y anonadados, más aun la propia mencionada que a paso lento se acercó a su nuevo asiento como si caminara a la horca. Después de hacer el juramento todos esperaban ansiosos que diría ahora este oscuro y personaje contra una figura pública tan querida.

-Celestia ¿podría decirme porque adoptó a Sunset Shimmer? –preguntó el de los ojos rojos.

-Cuando visite una fundación de ayuda a los niños sin hogar la observe, una niña tierna y dulce que leía un libro de números, solo con mirarla supe que debía estar con ella, tan necesitada de amor, amor que yo podía brindarle, como usted ya sabe, no puedo tener hijos, así que tan pronto como pude hice los tramites y la adopte como mi hija.

Discord ya había oído esa historia, el jurado parecía conmovido, eso era lo que quería, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió.

-Usted también perdió a sus padres ¿eso tal vez influyó en su decisión por adoptarla?

-En absoluto, si bien sé que es algo doloroso ella nunca los llegó a conocer a sus progenitores, mi decisión por adoptarla no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero conoce la tristeza de no tenerlos ¿verdad?

-…Si.

-Ahora déjeme preguntarle ¿acaso el ausentarse por lagos periodos de tiempo es sano para ella, dejarla sola? – inquirió mientras sus ojos se expandían.

-Nunca ha estado sola, antes la cuidaba mi hermana, usted mismo y ahora lo hace mi pareja actual, Sombra – contesto sin inmutarse.

Discord pudo sentir como su sangre hervía al escuchar el nombre de la actual pareja de Celestia, tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para que no se notara la vena en la frente que le palpitaba.

-¿Están casados?

-No –afirmó de inmediato.

-No entiendo mucho sobre custodias pero estoy casi seguro de que dejar a un niño que se encuentra a tu cuidado a otro en cuestión no es indició de responsabilidad, más bien creo que usted se deslinda de ella, Celestia.

-Yo no deslindo mis responsabilidades como madre – Celestia tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar.

-Deja a su hija por largos periodos de tiempo, la deja al cuidado de terceros, sabiendas de su condición no le brinda lo más importante, amor paterno, la pobre es huérfana de ambos padres y usted la deja en soledad.

-Ella es una niña lista y brillante, ella lo entiende perfecta mente, mi trabajo…

-Su trabajo… de allí el problema señorita, no importa que tan listo y brillante, todos necesitan de ese sentimiento de ser queridos y créame, su hija, no lo recibe.

Discord saca una documentación de su extraño maletín en forma de guitarra.

-Después de realizarle diversas pruebas psicológicas a Sunset se ha determinado que la pobre sufre de estrés postraumático derivado del aislamiento, el sobre esfuerzo en su pobre ser por exigirse a sí misma también la ha llevado a un colapso mental, haciéndola incapaz de declarar en este juicio, una pobre niña víctima del abandono por parte de su irresponsable madre.

Celestia casi le arranca las hojas de la mano para leerlas por sí misma, sus ojos se van expandiendo más y más con cada renglón.

-¿Quién ha realizado estas pruebas? ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

-En un centro de apoyo privado para niños que sufrieron maltrato.

-¿Con que autorización? Yo nunca acepte nada de esto.

-Me temo que no es necesario – decía Discord sacando unos lentes de media luna para leer un par de hojas – al ser menor de edad la joven puede ser intervenida por autoridades gubernamentales en caso de presentarse evidencias de maltrato.

-Quiero verla.

-Me temo que eso no será posible – decía Discord mientras guardaba sus anteojos – diversos psicólogos, incluyéndome, afirman que si el objeto de dicho estrés se presentase delante de la menor sufriría un episodio o un posible colapso por lo cual se recomienda que la susodicha en cuestión evite contacto alguno con su "madre".

-¡No puedes hacer esto! – Vocifero Celestia, todo su autocontrol se había ido – no tienes ningún derecho, ella es mi hija.

-Por favor Celestia, ten un poco de dignidad – decía Discord tomando el papel de la voz de la razón – después de todo, no le pertenecemos a nadie.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

-¿En su contra? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo cree usted que me pondría en su contra? ¿Qué ganaría yo? – decía con malicia mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa.

-No tengo que escuchar nada más – sentenció el juez – declaro a la acusada culpable.

El martillo de madera golpeo de forma seca, dando por terminado aquel largo juicio, Celestia sintió como su alma la abandonaba y su corazón se hacía pedazos, los murmullos empezaban a inundar el salón mientras que para sus adentros, Discord, bailaba de júbilo por su victoria sobre Celestia, aunque claro, no terminaría allí, su venganza contra ella aun no acababa.

-La menor, Sunset Shimmer, deberá de llevar a cabo un proceso de recuperación en una institución gubernamental…

-Perdóneme su señoría, pero ella ya la está recibiendo de una privada.

-El estado no puede permitirse pagarse algo así para una menor.

-Y no tiene que hacerlo, la culpable puede pagar muy ben cualquier tratamiento para la niña ¿no le parece justo Celestia?

Celestia solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-… De acuerdo – afirmó el juez – la menor llevara un seguimiento de recuperación y tan pronto se oficialmente recuperada en términos clínicos el estado se encargara de su cuidado hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Sunset no estuvo ni un año en terapia cuando la declararon clínicamente estable, de hecho, casi de inmediato fue inscrita a un internado, de hecho, siempre estuvo en alguno hasta los catorce hasta que se declaró legalmente independiente, pero debido a su historial debía de estar llevando a cabo constante periodos de prueba hacia un mayor, mi hermana movió todos sus hilos para ser ella misma la supervisora, todo iba bien hasta el incidente de hace un año.

-La agresión hacia aquel maestro – siguió Discord.

-Así es, debido a ello fue deportada y su estado "independiente" fue puesto en tela, de no ser porque ella ganó el juicio contra el maestro de seguro hubiera terminado en prisión.

-Pero aun así fue extraditada y su condición de "independiente" quedo gravemente dañada, muchos pensaron de hecho que había sufrido algún tipo de recaída psicológica, una secuela de lo que le sucedió en su infancia.

-Es por eso que la mandaron de vuelta a Equestria, claro, más precisamente en la ciudad donde se encuentra su supervisora legal.

-Creo que Sunny hubiera preferido terminar presa.

-Eso lo dudo.

-Y aquí estamos.

-Completando la frase del otro.

-Raro ¿no?

-Peculiar.

-Pero tal vez un poco interesante.

-No me volveré a acostar contigo – Luna enreda sus manos detrás de cuello del profesor, quedando de puntillas.

-Ni yo querida, ni yo – dijo Discord suavemente mientras rodeaba con sus grandes manos la cintura de Luna y se inclinaba un poco para estar más cerca del rostro de su jefa.

-Si ya terminaron de coquetear te espero en el coche, Luna – dijo una voz demasiado familiar para desgracia de ambos.

Tanto Luna como Discord voltearon hacia la entrada donde se hallaba la directora y jefa de la escuela, recargada sobre el marco y mirándolos con su cara de póker libre de emociones. Discord lanza a luna hacia adelante haciéndola caer sobre el sofá, su cara mostraba cierto grado de pánico.

-Celestia, que placer el verte ¿hace cuánto estabas allí? – decía fingiendo un tono amable el ahora alocado y nervioso concejero.

-No mucho, pero si quieren los dejo para que tengan "un tiempo de diversión" – decía mecánicamente la directora para luego tomar su camino dando largas zancadas.

-¡Espera hermana, puedo explicarlo! – gritaba Luna saliendo tras su hermana con prisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Discord se dejó caer en el piso mientras cubría su rostro con el antebrazo.

-Sí que la cagaste, Discord.

 **/**

Celestia conducía su auto sin decir nada, a su lado, su hermana, nerviosa, jugueteaba con el tablero tamborileando con sus dedos en secuencia, no sabía que decirle, si bien no tenía por qué justificarse aún no podía quitarse la culpa, después de todo hizo muchas cosas para dañarla, pero acostarse por despecho con el ex de su propia hermana estaba en el límite, aquí y en cualquier parte.

-Quería decírtelo.

-¿Qué cosa? – decía Celestia haciéndose la desentendida.

-Ya sabes… lo de Discord y yo.

-Sé que se reúnen en secreto, nunca me importó.

-No es eso, fue por… acostarme con él.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-No.

Luna sintió de pronto que el vehículo empezaba a cobrar velocidad.

-Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? – Preguntaba curiosa la mayor – yo ya no salía con él y tú y él son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Las palabras de Celestia hubieran bastado para convencer a Luna de la idea y del hecho que a su hermana no le molestaba en absoluto, claro, si no fuera porque el auto seguía incrementando su velocidad.

-Sé que aun sientes cosas por él pero seamos razonables…

-Estoy siendo razonable – el velocímetro alcanzó los 200km/hr.

-Creo que sería mejor ir un poco más despacio – a ese punto Luna ya estaba asustada.

-Oh vamos, a ti te gusta las emociones fuertes y yo estoy de humor para algo así en este momento.

-Si me gustan, pero creo que esto es un poco excesivo – decía aferrándose al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Que es la vida sin un poco de emoción – Celestia esquivaba coches de manera magistral sin perder ni un atisbo de velocidad.

-¡Celestia, por todo lo que es santo, frena el puto coche!

-WHOOOOOOOOOJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

-Llegamos – el auto se detuvo en seco frente a la residencia de las directivas.

Luna salto del auto y se arrojó al jardín, abrazando con sus brazos y piernas la querida tierra, importándole poco el llenarse de césped y tierra del jardín.

-No exageres, no fue tan malo – decía Celestia pasando a su lado mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-¡Estás loca! – le gritó Luna.

 **/**

Discord se encontraba en el estacionamiento a punto de subir a su auto, de color oxido y de apariencia vieja, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la sombra bajo sus pies.

-Discord – dijo una delicada y melodiosa voz, una voz que perseguía en sueños al alocado consejero.

Discord se gira hacia atrás sus ojos rojos se encuentran con unos calipso que lo miraban con inseguridad, su día no podía empeorar.

-No deberías estar aquí – dijo con seriedad el maestro.

-Lo siento – musito la amante de los animales – sé que te metí en problemas.

-Eso sería poco, Dios, no debería ni hablarte.

-Por favor, no me ignores.

-No te ignoro, te evito – corrigió el maestro - ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

-Si – dijo débilmente la amante de los animales.

-Si lo sabes entonces deberías…

-Pero no me importa.

Discord quedó helado.

-Llevo un tiempo con estos sentimientos, sentimientos por ti, sé que solo soy una niña y tú eres un hombre mayor, pero ya lo sabías ¿no?

Para desgracia del maestro era cierto, no quiso aceptarlo pero ahora debía de ser sincero, ya lo había notado, esa cercanía entre ambos, la forma en que ella lo miraba, diablos, lo sabía y no hacía nada, debía alejarse, alejarla, pero si lo hacía…

-Estarías solo – dijo Fluttershy leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Suena tonto si lo dices de esa forma.

-Tenías miedo, es normal, le temes al cambio a pesar de que siempre pensaste que eras un ser de cambio. Lo eres, pero no dejas de ser humano, Discord, ¿sabes porque decidí acercarme más a ti?

-No.

-Porque me veía en ti, yo nunca fui alguien extrovertida, pero comprendía lo que era la soledad, el no tener a nadie, ni un amigo, hasta que un día conocí a una increíble chica que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, ella me dio fuerzas, ánimos para cambiar y superarme, sigo siendo aquella niña tímida pero gracias a ella soy la yo de ahora.

-¿Pero entonces tu…?

-Sí, lo hice para ayudarte, pero te fui conociendo y con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, nunca pensé realmente que algo así llegara a pasar, pero me alegro, me alegro haber sido esa persona que te ayudo a cambiar.

-Pero tú no me vez como un amigo.

-Te veo como un amigo y un hombre.

-Dios, eres una niña Fluttershy, puedo ser literalmente tu padre.

-Mis sentimientos no cambiaran.

-Entonces este es el adiós.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que no queremos eso.

Discord quedo helado.

-Tú no lo sabes.

-Lo sé, lo sé porque te conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que tú mismo.

-¿Qué, por todos los infiernos, me estas proponiendo?

Fluttershy toma la mano de su profesor.

-No te pido nada, solo te pido que no te alejes, que sigamos haciendo las mismas cosas que hacíamos antes, charlar, cuidar a los animales, reírnos como lo hacíamos antes, solo eso.

La mente de Discord, que ya de por si era un caos, literalmente se volvió aún mucho peor, conocía muy bien a aquella tímida e inocente chiquilla, el hecho de que ella hubiera aparecido frente a él y decirle todo eso requirió de cada fibra de voluntad que poseía todo su cuerpo. Frente a él se encontraba una joven hermosa proponiéndole algo que en ningún sentido era correcto, debía decirle que no, romper contacto con ella y posiblemente cambiar su lugar de trabajo para así más volver a verla, pero muy en el fondo ella tenía razón en algo, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Nadie nunca se había interesado tanto por él, ni siquiera Celestia lo llegaba a comprender del todo, la única persona de la que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía era aquella jovencita amante de los animales, lo aceptaba cual era, sin peros ni excusas, si la alejaba, posiblemente jamás encontraría a nadie que lo comprendiera, era un grandísimo estúpido.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el maestro – no me molestaría volver a lo de antes pero – Discord tomó aire a continuación – jamás te daré eso que deseas, no puedo ni quiero, no te veo ni te veré de esa forma jamás.

-No podría pedírtelo – dijo con serenidad la de ojos calipso.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos mañana Discord.

Fluttershy abraza de improviso a su profesor, Discord solo queda estático en su sitio sin moverse ni para devolver el abrazo.

-Cuídate Fluttershy, nos vemos.

Discord sube a su auto y arranca dejando sola en el estacionamiento, ella lo sigue con la mirada despidiéndose con un ademan de su mano. De un momento a otro sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso, lo había hecho, había hablado con él y él había aceptado, había ganado. Le tomó la determinación de toda su vida el pararse frente a él y hablarle, liberando así también una gran carga y peso de su pecho. Habló con el corazón y fue correspondida. Bueno, en cierta forma, lo que ella había dicho era cierto, pero también se aplicaba para ella misma, gracias a él y a sus constantes pláticas y encuentros fue cambiando, la hacía más fuerte, segura de sí misma, la hacía olvidar sus temores, estaba mal, si, indiscutiblemente, pues se había enamorado de su profesor.

 **/**

Las personas cambian todo el tiempo, eso es innegable, no tiene que ser exactamente bueno ni exactamente malo, solo es cambio, nos guste o no, nada es fijo ni eterno, ni siquiera el amor, tu no decides a quien amar ni quien te ama, simplemente pasa, eso es lo que pensaba Spike.

Actualmente se encontraba en casa de Applebloom junto al resto de las cmc, tenían un trabajo en grupo y para fortuna de él no fueron a casa de Sweetie Bell, no quería que se presentarse alguna situación en la que ambos estuvieran solos, mucho menos en un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Spike, nos estas escuchando – llamó Applebloom al peli verde.

-¿Eh?... perdón, ¿Qué decías? – dijo el único chico de la habitación.

-Últimamente estas en las nubes – le reprendió Scootaloo - ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada en general – mintió Spike.

-¿tal vez en una chica? – preguntó al aire la pelirroja.

Spike se pone tenso ante la inocente pregunta de su compañera de clases, delatándose así mismo delante de todas, llamando la atención de una de las presentes.

-Una chica ¿eh? – Dijo maliciosamente la deportista del grupo – cuéntanos un poco más.

Sweetie observaba expectante sin decir nada, después del incidente de la playa había decidido contarles a sus amigas sus sentimientos por el despistado hermano menor de Twilight, claro, omitiendo el contarles el hecho de que salía con su hermana. Por su parte sus amigas le dieron todo el apoyo que ella ya esperaba, incluso que la ayudarían para hacer que ella y el peli verde se volvieran más cercanos.

-No hay ninguna chica, solo pienso en… cosas.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo – contrataco Applebloom – adelante, todos somos amigos ¿no?

-Oigan, que yo no ando preguntándoles cosas de chicas.

-Eso es diferente, vamos no seas gallina – lo retaba Scootaloo.

-Ya chicas, déjenlo, que no ven que el pobre siente pena – salió Sweetie en su defensa – ¡Lo tengo!

La cantante saca su móvil en busca de cierta aplicación.

-Tengo una aplicación llamada "my secret", el teléfono hace una pregunta totalmente al azar y aquel que lo sostenga tiene que responder.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? – preguntó curiosa Applebloom.

-El teléfono mide los temblores que tiene el usuario, como su pulso y nivel de humedad de la mano, si nota que estas nervioso es porque mientes.

-Un detector de mentiras portátil, vaya maravilla – dijo emocionada Scootaloo.

Obviamente todo estaba ya preparado, lo tenían perfectamente ensayado desde que idearon el verse en casa de la granjera, todo armado por la propia Sweetie Bell, el único defecto que esto era el hecho de que las preguntas eran totalmente al azar, si hubieran jugado algún juego como verdad o reto correría el riesgo de ser demasiado obvia con sus preguntas, pero si era un teléfono el que lo hacía no habría problema.

-Adelante, Spike, empieza tú.

Spike toma dudoso el teléfono, si con eso se sacaba de encima a las niñas haría lo que fuese. El teléfono inició un conteo, señal de que el juego estaba a punto de iniciar.

-"Alguna vez has visto una chica desnuda" – sonó una voz mecánica del teléfono.

Las niñas casi se atragantaban con su propia saliva, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Eh….

El sonido de la alarma del teléfono hizo presencia dejando helado al pobre muchacho y estáticas a las niñas.

-¡Pervertido! – gritaron todas.

-¡Esperen lo puedo explicar! – decía exaltado el de cabello verde.

-No habrá sido a alguna de nosotras ¿verdad? – dijo en tono amenazante la de cabello morado.

Antes de que se pudiera responder la alarma volvió a activarse, Spike casi deja caer el teléfono al piso.

-¡Te mato! – exclamó Scootaloo.

-Espera Scoot – tal vez sea de la vez del incidente donde Diamond me hizo aquella broma – se apresuró a decir Sweetie.

-Sí, aunque no fue mi intención – corroboró el ya de por si asustado chico.

Esto calmó un poco la ira de Scoot, pero aun así no dejaba de mirar mal al chico frente a ella. Para fortuna de Spike ya no sostenía el teléfono, de no ser así lo hubieran descubierto, la verdad era que la primera vez que vio a una chica desnuda, no seis chicas desnudas fue cuando recién se conocieron sus hermanas mayores, todo fue un mero accidente, un día entro sin tocar dentro de la pequeña boutique de Rarity y encontró a todas las chicas, y para desgracia suya a su propia hermana, desnudas, ninguna le dirigió la palabra en una semana después de ello.

-Sigues Scoot – le pasó el teléfono Spike – o tienes miedo.

Tomando el teléfono un poco dudosa por lo que le preguntaría, se preparó mentalmente para cualquier interrogante, claro, salvo el siguiente.

-"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

-Azul.

La alarma se activó.

-Rojo.

De nuevo.

-…Verde.

Otra vez.

-… Rosa – dijo en voz baja mientras temblaba de coraje al mismo tiempo que su rostro adoptaba distintas tonalidades de escarlata.

El teléfono no hizo ningún sonido, de hecho, nadie en la habitación lo hizo, nadie esperaba un color tan… "femenino" por parte de su atlética amiga, algo no tan… de ella.

-Mi turno – dijo Applebloom tomando el teléfono.

-"¿Comida favorita?" – preguntó el móvil.

-Manzanas – un hubo respuestas por parte del teléfono.

-¡Hey! – exclamaron Spike y Scootalo al teléfono, la pregunta para su amiga fue demasiado sencilla en comparación de la ellos.

-Es tu turno Sweetie – le pasó el teléfono la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo – dijo confiada al ver lo fácil de las preguntas anteriores.

-"¿Te gusta alguien?" – soltó fríamente el teléfono.

No hizo falta que dijera nada, el teléfono mismo empezó a emitir su molesta alarma delatando a su nerviosos poseedor y a su pequeño secreto. Spike miraba asombrada a la hermana menor de su ex, debía admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad. Por su parte sus amigas estaban boquiabiertas, literalmente el teléfono le devolvió el tiro por la culta a su propia dueña.

-Cambiare de pregunta – dijo Sweetie tecleando un par de cosas en su móvil.

-Eso es trampa – se quejó Spike.

-Es una opción, si no quieres responder a una pregunta puedes cambiarla por otra – dijo tranquilamente la cantante.

-¡Pudiste decirme! – le recriminó Scootalo.

-Ok, vuelve a preguntar – dijo Sweetie a su móvil.

-"¿Te gusta alguien de la habitación?"

Si antes había caído en un hoyo ahora se había ido de cabeza contra un risco. Al instante el teléfono volvió a disparar su alarma solo que esta vez más fuerte e insistente que nunca, sin pensarlo dos veces, la dueña toma el teléfono y lo arroja contra la pared haciéndolo mil y un pedazos.

-Creo que ya no quiero jugar.

….

….

-Creo ya es tarde, nos vemos luego chicas – dijo Spike mientras se ponía de pie.

-Adiós, Spike – dijeron todas menos Sweetie Bell que yacía en su sitio como una estatua.

Al salir el chico de la habitación la pobre cantante adquirió un tono rojo chillón mientras le salía humo de las orejas, desmayándose casi al acto, siendo socorrida por sus leales amigas. Por su parte, Spike, quien se encontraba caminando por el sendero de Sweet Apple Acress pensaba en aquella impactante revelación, no podía ser cierto, debía se runa broma ¿o no?

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo decir nada, no soy quien para juzgar – se decía a si mismo Spike – pero me pregunto quién le gustará ¿Applebloom o Scootaloo?

 **HOLA GENTE COMO ESTÁN, YA CASI 20 DÍAS DESDE MI ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, LOS MOTIVOS DE MI RETRASO SE DEBE A QUE MI ÁREA DE TRABAJO SE UBICA EN UN ÁREA RURAL SIN ACCESO A INTERNET Y A QUE ME PICO UN JODIDO PUTO CIEN PIES, DESCUIDEN, ESTOY BIEN, PERO NO PUDE USAR BIEN MI MANO DERECHA TODO EL DÍA, ESO SÍ, ATENTOS AL DÍA DOMINGO 24, SI BIEN QUERÍA SUBIRLO EL DÍA 25 DE SEPTIEMBRE PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE UN SEGUIDOR DE LA HISTORIA NO PODRE DEBIDO A QUE NO CUENTO CON INTERNET EN LA COMUNIDAD.**

 **SEGURAMENTE PENSARAN ¿QUÉ SE FUMÓ ESTE AHORA QUE NOS SALE CON UNA FLUTTERSHY VALIENTE? SOLO LES RECUERDO QUE NUESTRA AMANTE DE LOS ANIMALES LUCHA DESDE SU PRIMERA APARICIÓN EN LA SERIE POR SUPERAR SU DEBILIDAD, SU TIMIDEZ, DEMOSTRÁNDOLO EN ESTA TEMPORADA CUANDO FUE CONFRONTADA POR LOS FANS DEL DIARIO DE LA AMISTAD, POR SU PARTE DISCORD ES TODO LO QUE ESCRIBÍ Y MÁS, ES UN POCO INSEGURO SOBRE CIERTAS CUESTIONES SENTIMENTALES A PESAR DE SU FORMA DE SER Y PARA DESGRACIA SUYA ES MUY INFLUENCIADO POR LA JOVEN DE OJOS CALIPSO, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR Y AGREGAR LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	10. Lo que yo deseo

**Capítulo 10: Lo que yo deseo.**

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES REGULARES DEL FIC, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, DIJE QUE LO SUBIRÍA EL 24 Y EL 24 LO SUBÍ. JEJEJE. HE ESTADO ÚLTIMAMENTE OCUPADO CON MI TRABAJO Y ESTOY LITERALMENTE CANSADO Y AGOTADO, Y TODAVÍA NO ACABO, PERO AUN ASÍ ME GUSTA TOMAR EN SERIO MI PALABRA Y SI ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTO Y NO ES 24 O 25 ES QUE ME ROMPÍ LAS MANOS XD.**

 **UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A** **"** **DRAGON ESPECTRAL** **"** **POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS… NO SÉ, YA SE ME OLVIDÓ, PERO QUIERO AGRADECERLE MUCHO EL HECHO DE SER UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS SEGUIDORES QUE TUVO ESTA HISTORIA Y SI DIOS QUIERE UNO DE LOS QUE LA TERMINE, TENGO OTRAS IDEAS PARA MÁS FICS DE MLP, COMO ACLARÉ EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, HORA DE AVENTURA ESTÁ CASI MUERTO PARA MÍ, POR DESGRACIA, ACTUALMENTE ESTOY MÁS ENFOCADO A ESTA SERIE Y A SEGUIRLA. LO SIENTO POR LOS QUE LEEN LAS OTRAS PERO LES PROMETO QUE SÍ LAS TERMINARÉ, SALVO** **"** **DOS MUNDOS** **"** **QUE YA ACLARÉ.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR O AGREGAR LOS DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

* * *

El deseo es circunstancial, cambiante y caprichoso. Un día podemos decir que damos la vida por algo o alguien y al otro se nos hace tan ajeno, al punto del olvido y la indiferencia. El deseo, fuente de ambiciones, guerras, creación y destrucción, con un sólo fin y propósito: satisfacer. ¿A quién? A uno mismo. Casi todo el mundo gira en torno a este sentimiento, el deseo de crecer, volverse fuerte, rico, amado, temido, todo. No existe ser humano carente de deseo, haríamos cualquier cosa por cumplirlo sin importar el costo.

Sunset Shimmer miraba por la ventana de su lujoso departamento, blanco y negro, puro e inmaculado, todo perfectamente ordenado, demasiado costoso para una chica de su edad, aunque claro, ella no era exactamente normal. Dotada con talentos en diversas áreas, temida y respetada, aún era un pez pequeño en el océano, pero aquellos que la conocían veían a un tiburón en crecimiento listo para devorarlo todo cuando tuviera el tamaño suficiente. Sus trabajos no era exactamente enormes, si bien asesoraba a empresas privadas, éstas no eran exactamente de nivel mundial, uno debía empezar desde abajo y escalar, de hacer lo contrario sería marcada por personas más poderosas e influyentes que no verían con buenos ojos sus acciones.

Cielos, dieciséis años y ya era toda una estratega en el mundo de los negocios, tenía dinero, sí, lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente, ya varias empresas locales pagaban por sus servicios, pequeños negocios que le pagaban muy bien su asesoría, podría decirse que era una socia jr. Si bien estos trabajos solventaban sus gastos no llenaban ese vacío que tenía, los hacía para sobrevivir, pero no hallaba placer en muchos, no le gustaba ayudar al prójimo simplemente porque sí, sólo eran negocios, demostrando que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica egoísta y calculadora.

Hacía frio, aunque estuviera a 27°, no le gustaba, demasiado grande, sólo una persona, envidiaba enormemente las familias de sus amigas, grandes, acogedoras y amorosas. La sensación de calidez que le provocaba el verlas la hacía sentir más sola, trayéndole recuerdos de lo que una vez fue su propia familia. Las risas, el amor, el cariño incondicional, aquello que había perdido por culpa de ella, de su "madre", la fuente de su dolor y la ruptura de su familia. Primero fue Discord, luego ella y al final Luna, uno por uno cada uno tomó su camino lejos del otro, todo por el dolor y la ira.

Creyó odiarla, cielos, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ver su cara de sufrimiento cuando se enteró que jamás la vería de nuevo, no como hija al menos. Después del juicio siempre estuvo procurando por ella, escribiendo cartas sin recibir respuestas, nunca se molestó en leerlas, simplemente las tiraba, sólo con Discord mantuvo el contacto, pero sus charlas alegres y llenas de afecto se habían ido, él también estaba enojado, frustrado y furioso con Celestia, era lo único que tuvieron en común durante mucho tiempo.

Pero, aun así, a pesar de la distancia, el enojo y el rencor allí estaban, junto a ella de nuevo, como si el pasado hubiera sido borrado, como la goma al carboncillo del lápiz, dejando todo limpio, blanco y libre de manchas. Aquello que parecía irreparable fue vuelto a unir, lo veía en sus rostros, toda pizca de lo que una vez llegaron a sentir fue eliminada como el brochazo de pintura nueva sobre la pared. Los tres, estaban juntos, otra vez, la única que seguía fuera era ella misma. Veía aquel círculo con nostalgia y anhelo pero jamás lo admitiría ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran perdonado? Después de todo lo que se hicieron ¿Cómo lograron perdonarse?

Ella no quería hacerlo, había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad, en ira y rencor que ya no se imaginaba a sí misma en una situación así, era lo único que tenía, lo único que necesitó todos esos años, claro hasta ahora.

Conocerla la afectó, la cambió, la transformó. Alguien tan desinteresada, tan atenta y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio con la única razón de ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo siquiera podía existir alguien así? Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella? Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares.

No es que Twilight fuera fea, todo lo contrario, era bella, pero si debía admitirlo había estado con chicas aún más hermosas que ella, de cuerpos esculturales y facciones perfectas, pero ella… tiene algo, algo que le atrae, algo que la cautiva, como el fuego a la polilla, su suave y dulce piel, su inocente y bello rostro, sus ojos, Dios, sus ojos, podía verlos por horas, brillaban cual estrellas, eran grades y hermosos, los más hermosos que jamás había visto.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía un mensaje de Discord invitándola otra vez a una cena, y cuando se refería a invitarla a una cena era que la invitaba con ellos, con él, Luna y Celestia. Desde que volvió siempre la invitaba a pesar de todos sus rechazos, no se daba por vencido. Sunset empezó a escribir su respuesta.

"Sabes que diré que no, no insistas, menos si está mamá."

Cuando Sunset envió el mensaje fue muy tarde, maldijo mil veces por lo bajo y se aterró con la última palabra del mensaje: mamá. ¿Hace cuanto que no la decía? Le alarmaba el hecho de que lo escribió sin pensar, preocupándose más por lo que Discord diría o pensaría.

"Como quieras Sunny, nos vemos luego ;)"

Respondió Discord a los pocos segundos aliviando un poco a Sunset de no ser interrogada por su empleo de palabras para referirse a Celestia. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó, era del grupo de Twilight, bueno, ahora era su grupo, pasaban horas conversando de cualquier cosa, cualquier tontería banal que saliera de sus cabezas, este mensaje no era la excepción, era un video que Pinkie había encontrado, era de gatitos jugando con globos.

Sunset no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era absurdo, un sólo mensaje y ya estaba feliz, olvidando toda la mierda en la que estaba pensando hace tan sólo unos minutos. Eran asombrosas, únicas. ¿A qué clase de divinidad le había ganado el favor? No tenía ni idea. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… era feliz. Un sentimiento que pensó que ya sentía, pero sólo era una mentira que se decía a sí misma, en el fondo no lo era, lo supo cuando las conoció, cuando la conoció.

Esta vez fue su turno de mandar un mensaje, pero no al grupo, este era privado.

* * *

Twilight estaba recostada en su cama mirando el blanco techo de su cuarto, había sido una semana pesada en la escuela, no lograba concentrarse ni enfocarse en lo más mínimo. Su cabeza seguía pensando en Sunset, en lo ocurrido en la playa, trataba de analizar cada suceso como si de un test se tratase en busca de respuestas. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella en privado, su comunicación era únicamente por mensajes de texto, cosa que le disgustaba pues le gustaría aclarar un par de cosas con ella.

Le había mentido, de eso estaba segura, para Sunset lo ocurrido después de la fiesta fue mucho más. Se sentía… ¿violada? No, a esas alturas el pensar algo así era ridículo, tal vez no estaba en sus cinco sentidos la primera vez pero nadie en su sano juicio diría que se dejó violar por segunda vez por la misma persona. Lo disfrutó, disfrutó besar a Sunset, sus caricias. ¡Dios! Que bien lo hacía, no es que fuera una experta pero sería absurdo negar un innegable hecho, Sunset era endiabladamente buena.

Pero ser buena para besar no era una excusa para haberle mentido, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, confiaba en ella y la engañó, la sedujo y lo peor era que ella lo permitió. Tenía un millar de preguntas para ella pero no se armaba del valor suficiente para encararla, mucho menos de pedirle que se reunieran, si bien pensó mucho en esta última opción no hallaba como crear una situación en la que amabas estuvieran solas en algún lugar privado.

El sonido del timbre de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, al revisarlo no fue menos su sorpresa, como si el haber pensado tanto en ella la hubiera invocado.

"Hey, Twilight, espero no haberte despertado. ¿Quería saber si querías venir a mi casa a estudiar este sábado? Has estado en las nubes últimamente."

La oportunidad perfecta se había presentado, sin embargo una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al verse a sí misma volviendo a esa casa, lo extraño: no era desagradable. Su subconsciente unió algunos cabos y le dio un claro mensaje a Twilight, tanto que hasta ella misma notó la obviedad, no la quería exactamente para estudiar. Pues no se dejaría engatusar de nuevo, se mantendría firme, hablaría claramente con ella y daría su punto sobre… lo que sea que ellas tuvieran.

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana."

Le preocupó lo tajante de su respuesta pero debía de estar firme en su resolución.

* * *

Allí estaba, frente a ese gran edificio departamental asquerosamente caro y lujoso, la curiosidad de su mente la llevó a preguntarse: ¿Cuánto dinero ganaría aquella rebelde chica? Sin duda bastante. Armándose de valor se encaminó a la entrada, pasando por la recepción y tomando el primer elevador, el piso de Sunset era el número siete, su departamento el 14-b, su increíble memoria aún recordaba el día en que escapó a hurtadillas del departamento. Se preguntaba: ¿Qué habría pensado Sunset al despertar y no verla?

El elevador se detiene, llegando demasiado pronto, para el gusto de Twilight, a su destino. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al departamento de su amiga/no sé qué. No toca en primera instancia, se contempla a sí misma comprobando su vestimenta: _jeans_ azules, una blusa purpura de manga larga y unos tenis, nada del otro mundo, sólo iban a estudiar y ya, no iba a tener sexo con ella, sin importar cuan seductora pudiera ser Sunset.

Inhala y exhala llevándose la mano al pecho y luego estirándola hacía el frente, un ritual que adquirió de su cuñada, era excelente para calmarse en casos de estrés. Con cierta vacilación golpeó la puerta tres veces, un par de segundos después ésta se abre develando a la dueña del departamento, Twilight se tomó un momento para analizar a Sunset, traía puesta una blusa de tirantes anaranjada, unos _jeans_ oscuros entallados y sus clásicas botas, en sus muñecas llevaba una pulsera de cuero negro y una pequeña cadena.

La miró de pies a cabeza por demasiado tiempo, usaba ropa igual de normal pero a ella parecía lucirle endiabladamente bien.

—Buenos días, Twilight, llegas temprano —saludó Sunset con una sonrisa.

—Quería iniciar lo más pronto posible.

—Muy ansiosa ¿eh? —El tono de Sunset era oscuro, dejándole seca la boca a Twilight—. Adelante pasa.

Twilight acepta la invitación apretando las correas de su mochila en un intento de regular su pulso.

—Sunset, tenemos que hablar —dijo Twilight una vez adentro.

—Charlamos luego, primero a lo que vinimos —interrumpió Sunset adelantándose rumbo a la sala.

—No, Sunset, no vine a…

Twilight estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que pensaba cuando vio varios libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa de la sala. Sunset se detuvo esperando a que terminara de hablar, pero se quedó muda a mitad de la oración. En su mente, Twilight pensó que venía a discutir su relación, sobre el hecho de que ella le mintió y por último una insinuación por parte de Sunset para ir a su cama. Nunca esperó que realmente la hubiera llamado para estudiar.

Sunset miró consternada a Twilight, su ágil mente no tardó en unir los cabos sueltos, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías que te invite para acostarme contigo? —le preguntó Sunset con humor.

El silencio y las mejillas sonrojadas de Twilight se lo afirmaron, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla.

—Cielos, Twilight, sí que tienes una mente traviesa.

Twilight agacho su cabeza totalmente roja. Todo lo que había reunido de valor se había esfumado quedando totalmente desarmada.

—Era en serio lo del mensaje, no has estado prestando atención en las clases, por suerte para ti tienes a alguien de tu mismo nivel intelectual al cual copiarle los apuntes —decía con orgullo mientras tomaba asiento.

Twilight tomó asiento muy tímidamente, la vergüenza le hacía evitar la mirada de Sunset.

—Pero si quieres luego de estudiar podemos ir a mi cuarto a hacer todo lo que tenías en mente, pero si no aguantas podemos usar mi sala —decía con picardía la dueña del apartamento.

Twilight levantó su cabeza, miró molesta y aún roja a su anfitriona, vaya descaró de su parte el burlarse así de ella. Sunset no pudo evitar reír de nuevo al ver la expresión de niña enfadada de Twilight, era demasiado fácil burlarse de ella.

Durante las últimas tres horas estuvieron repasando todo lo visto durante esa semana en la escuela. Sunset era una buena maestra, de hecho, según Twilight, no podía evitar asemejarse tanto a su madre adoptiva. Era brillante, ella ya lo sabía pero no dejaba de impresionarla, ambas hablaban a un nivel casi idéntico sobre diversos temas, una conversación que no podría tener con ninguna de sus amigas, no es que las menospreciara o pensara que fueran menos capaces, cada quien tenía sus propias cualidades y ninguna de ellas era del tipo " _nerd_ " como diría Rainbow, así que tener a alguien que hablaba su mismo lenguaje le parecía de maravilla.

—Muy bien, eso sería todo —declaró Sunset mientras estiraba los brazos—. Nos merecemos un descanso. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Claro.

Sunset se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Qué se te antoja? —preguntó durante su marcha, pero la atención de Twilight estaba en su andar, los _jeans_ que llevaba Sunset le hacían justica a su increíble silueta, sus caderas se mecían al compás de su paso de forma hipnótica, Twilight se lamentó mucho, por dentro era una pervertida.

—¿Qué tienes de tomar?

—Déjame ver. —Sunset se inclinó para ver dentro de la nevera, haciendo que Twilight tuviera que apartar la mirada, sería un descaro si siguiera mirando la retaguardia de su anfitriona— Agua mineral, zumo de naranja, vino tinto…

—No bromees con eso —le regaño Twilight sin estar realmente enfadada.

En respuesta, y sin darse vuelta, levantó por encima de su cabeza una botella de vino para luego volver a meterla en el refrigerado. «¡Santa mierda!», pensó Twilight, ¿con qué chica se vino a involucrar?

—Agua estaría bien. —¿Llegaría el día en que esa chica no la sorprendiera?

Sunset vuelve con dos botellas de agua, le pasa una Twilight y le da un trago a la suya. Con un movimiento de cabeza invita a Twilight al sofá, ella la sigue y ambas se sientan en el cómodo mueble de piel. Ninguna dice nada por un tiempo, una porque no sabía cómo iniciar y la otra esperando a que dijera algo.

—Seguro tienes muchas preguntas —inició Sunset dando fin al silencio—, pero antes, te debo una disculpa.

Twilight miró a Sunset con curiosidad, de eso era de lo quería hablar.

—No fui sincera contigo, nunca he sido una chica muy… abierta hacia los demás.

—Todos tenemos derecho a tener privacidad Sunset, pero ya no quiero más mentiras, quiero la verdad —pidió Twilight con seriedad.

—Lo sé, y te la mereces. —Sunset tomó aire para continuar—. Primero que nada, sí, soy lesbiana, me gustas las mujeres.

Lo admitió, así de simple y sencillo.

—Sería raro a estas alturas que no lo fueras —añadió con sarcasmo Twilight.

—Cuando algo se da, se da. —Sunset ignoró el último comentario—. Me imagino que tienes una idea del porqué. —Los ojos de Sunset se oscurecieron, su tono de voz y su semblante decayeron, a Twilight se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, de repente la idea de beber vino no era del todo mala.

—¿Has tenido… relaciones con otras chicas? —preguntó Twilight sin saber si seguir o no.

—Bueno… sí y no. ¿He tenido sexo con otras mujeres? Sí. ¿He tenido novias? No.

—¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Sólo tener sexo conmigo?

—¡No! —respondió alarmada Sunset—. Dioses, no. De ser así ya no te estaría hablando… Es complicado, nunca me he sentido así, por _**nadie**_ —enfatizó—. No creas que le digo a todo el mundo con el que tengo sexo en un vestidor en la playa: "Te quiero".

El recuerdo de aquella tarde volvió, las mejillas de Twilight se sonrojaron levemente y apretó con fuerza sus muslos uno contra otro.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Sunset buscando los ojos de Twilight, pero ésta apartó la mirada, no se sentía preparada para verla.

—Sí —respondió temerosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que sientes o porque temes que te esté gustando?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo, no lo descartes simplemente porque sí.

—No lo sé, Sunset, no sé qué pensar —el tono de Twilight develaba su conflicto interno.

—Sonará hipócrita de mi parte decir esto pero no escuches a tu cabeza, escucha esto. —Sunset colocó su mano el pecho de Twilight, la delgada tela la ayudaba a sentir los latidos del corazón de su dueña.

Twilight no sabía que decir, su respuesta en ese momento podía decidir qué sería de su relación con Sunset. Por una parte ella no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento por ella, más que amistad sentía una extraña cercanía, diferente a la de sus amigas y muy distinta a la de sus hermanos, por otro lado el alejarse de ella, el decirle que no, significaría una sola cosa: adiós.

Sunset podía ver el debate interno de Twilight, no debía presionarla más, por el momento se conformaba con el hecho de que ella aún no se había ido, un "no lo sé" es mejor que un "no".

—Sabes, me está entrando hambre, vamos a algún sitio a almorzar, yo invito. —Sunset se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a un perchero donde descansaba su chaqueta de cuero.

Twilight se levantó y observó a Sunset desde su sitio, lo mucho que veía en aquella chica, era especial, inteligente y, aun a pesar de esa férrea capa de dureza que la cubría como una medida defensiva, poseía un gran corazón.

—Está un poco fresco, deja te busco algo —dijo Sunset dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—No creo que me quede el estilo matón ochentero —se mofó Twilight imaginándose a sí misma usando una chaqueta oscura.

Una prenda morada y gruesa voló directo a su rostro sin darle la oportunidad de atraparla, al quitársela de su cara pudo contemplar una chaqueta de cuero pero en versión morada y corta, no podía imaginar a Sunset de morado a no ser que…

—Un regalo —completó Sunset adivinando la línea de pensamiento de Twilight—. Dale la vuelta.

Twilight obedeció. Justo en la espalda del atuendo se encontraba una estrella rosa de seis puntas con cinco estrellas a su alrededor, las cuales parecían resplandecer cuando se movía la tela, era hermosa.

—Sunset, no puedo aceptarlo —objetó Twilight con educación.

—No te creas especial genio, le di un regalo a todas, ya sabes, por todo lo que han hecho por mí. —La voz de Sunset estaba empapada de gratitud.

—¿Le diste a todas chaquetas de cuero a juego? —preguntó con picardía la de ojos violeta.

—Eso sería muy raro. —contestó en tono juguetón Sunset.

—Pareceríamos una especie de súper banda de motos femeninas. —le seguía el juego Twilight.

—Paso de meter esa imagen en mi cabeza. —Sunset se dirige a la puerta—. ¿Nos vamos?

Twilight asiente y la sigue mientras se probaba su nueva chaqueta, era muy cómoda y le quedaba perfecta, de hecho, era su de su misma medida, como si alguien la hubiera mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ella, así mismo pudo sentir algo en el bolsillo interior de la misma prenda, como una nota o papel, al sacarlo pudo comprobar que era una especie de factura de alguna tienda de costura que no conocía y casi se le salen los ojos al ver el ridículo costo de ese pedazo de cuero, luego tendría que ver como devolverle la chaqueta a Sunset sin que ésta se enfadará.

* * *

Era sábado, la alegría de cualquier estudiante, sin clases, sin deberes, sólo descansar de una larga y tediosa semana. Spike se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala de su casa viendo televisión mientras engullía un enorme tazón de cereal. Su hogar yacía vació desde hace horas, su hermana había ido a estudiar con una de sus amigas y sus padres no volverían hasta la noche, en pocas palabras estaría sin supervisión por otras cinco horas. ¿Cómo pasaría su tiempo? Obvio, viendo televisión basura y comiendo todo lo que se le antojara, y lo mejor de todo: no tenía que vestirse ni arreglarse. Sólo él, un galón de leche, una caja de cereal, su ropa interior y la tele.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta rompió aquel apacible ambiente, Spike se levanta refunfuñando preguntándose quién sería, pues no esperaba a nadie. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco, un aroma dolorosamente familiar inundaba sus fosas nasales, ¡con un demonio! Podría olerlo a veinte metros e incluso pasar por un lugar y saber que ella estuvo allí, pues solamente ella desprendía una fragancia tan poderosa y dulce.

Mirando a través de la mirilla de la puerta comprobó sus temores, era ella. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué hoy, cuando no había nadie?

Sin perder tiempo, Spike corrió hacia su habitación y se puso una playera verde y unos pantalones a brincos, pasó un peine por su rebelde cabellera y corrió de vuelta a la puerta principal deteniéndose en seco justo antes de abrir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba haciendo lo mismo que siempre hacia cuando ella lo visitaba, ese pensamiento lo asqueó y lo aterró, ella seguía allí, tanto figurativa como literalmente. ¿Llegaría el día en que llegará a olvidarla realmente? La idea de fingir que no había nadie o hacerse el desentendido resultó muy tentadora, cualquiera lo haría, cualquiera menos él, él no era así, para su desgracia.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, quedando solamente el marco de la misma como una pared invisible que ninguno podía cruzar, solamente se quedaron allí, mirándose directo a los ojos, comunicado mil y un cosas, sorpresa, expectación, dudas y vacilación. Spike contempló a Rarity de pies a cabezas, llevaba una blusa de manga larga blanca sin hombros, con tirantes, y una falda negra con pliegues verticales a cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla y zapatos a juego con la falda, su cabello tan arreglado y hermoso como siempre, dos pendientes adornaban sus orejas y un poco de joyería en sus muñecas, su maquillaje bien retocado, sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules adornados con sus largas pestaña que acariciaban sus mejillas cada vez que parpadeaba.

Sin la puerta de por medio podía olerla mejor, la ropa que llevaba era sencilla, pero claro, nada en Rarity era sencillo, ella era capaz de volver la ropa común en tendencia cada vez que la usaba, se veía muy bien, siempre se veía bien pero ahora se sentía distinto, más atrayente.

Por su parte, Rarity también se tomó su tiempo en apreciar a su exnovio, se veía un poco más alto desde que terminaron, sus facciones infantiles se iban desvaneciendo cada vez más, convirtiendo al que una vez fue niño en un joven apuesto que sin duda sería algún día un hombre adulto aún más apuesto. Se notaba a simple vista que el chico no esperaba a nadie ese día, su playera arrugada, los pantalones un poco sucios y la ausencia de zapatos lo decían todo. Se veía sorprendido de verla, eso le gustaba, sin embargo todo lo que tenía pensado decirle cuando se encontrarán se quedó en su cabeza negándose a salir de su boca.

Sólo podía ver aquellos ojos verdes, cual esmeraldas, mirarla con admiración como hace tiempo lo hacían, la chispa seguía allí, eso era innegable pero había algo más, un brillo distinto, sus ojos no eran los de un joven sufriendo por terminar con un amor que tanto quiso, parecían los ojos de alguien que buscaba salir adelante, superar el dolor y olvidarlo para siempre, eso no le gustaba.

—Hola, Spike —saludó la modista.

—Hola, Rarity. —Él aún no salía de su asombro al verla ahí, no es que Rarity no hubiera ido a su casa en el pasado, era más bien el hecho de que nunca habían estado en su casa solos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con cortesía.

—… Creo que ambos sabemos que no es buena idea.

En situaciones normales él no se hubiera negado, pero desconocía las intenciones de su expareja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás solo acaso?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Rarity? —preguntó Spike yendo al grano.

—Nunca habías sido descortés. —La decepción en el tono de su voz era palpable— ¿Por qué me evitas Spikey-wikey?

—N-no, no lo hago. —Spike desvió la mirada.

—Lo haces, no lo niegues.

—… Puede que lo haga.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Rarity, terminamos, yo terminé contigo.

—Así es, tú terminaste conmigo, no yo. No sé porque estas tan enojado.

—No estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado.

—¿De mí? Yo nunca he hecho nada para…

—Exacto, no has hecho nada por "nosotros" —englobó Spike haciendo un ademan con las manos para señalarlos—, nunca lo aceptaste, el único que tenía sentimientos reales era yo.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no sentí nada —el tono de Rarity subió un par de octavos— yo te quiero y aún lo sigo haciendo.

—No lo parecía cuando me fui —contraatacó Spike—. No hiciste nada, sólo te quedaste parada mirando. No hubo lágrimas, no hubo nada, yo sí lo hice, te lloré, grité, maldije a todo el mundo ese día, en cambio tú no hiciste nada.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, para hacer algo.

—¿No crees que ya es muy tarde?

—No, sé que no, sé que aún me amas, —Las palabras de Rarity se clavaron cual estacas en su corazón—, lo veo en tu mirada, lo que sientes por mí aún sigue aquí. —Rarity tocó el pecho de Spike justo en la cicatriz, nunca antes la había sentido, tal vez por lo delgada de la tela o porque el muchacho usaba siempre algún vendaje para cubrirla, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de aquel noble y atento chico, era fuerte y acelerado, una buena señal para ella.

—Quiero intentarlo —continuó Rarity—, no pienso darme por vencida contigo, ya no, no ahora que sé verdaderamente lo que siento por ti. Dame una oportunidad, prometo enmendar todo el daño que te causé. Seré una mejor novia, si quieres contárselo a alguien yo…

—¡Detente! —Más que una orden era más una súplica—. No sigas, me tomó mucho tiempo, muchas noches… no quiero retroceder.

A Rarity no le gustaba para nada por donde iba ese camino.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Spike tomó una gran bocanada de aire, miró directamente los ojos de su ex, una mirada seria pues lo que estaba a punto de decir lo era.

—Lo que yo siento por ti jamás desaparecerá, siempre te querré, siempre, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, —Rarity estaba a punto de agregar algo pero Spike alzó su mano para detenerla—, pero no es sano, ni para mí ni para ti, no quiero volver a repetir lo que dije ese día, entiéndelo por favor.

—¿Entenderlo? —preguntó atónita y alarmada— ¡¿Entender?! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dices que me quieres, yo te quiero, siempre me has querido y ahora que te ofrezco lo que quieres lo rechazas. Dime Spike, dime la verdad.

Spike se armaba de toda su voluntad para lo que diría a continuación.

—Si quiero superarte, porque olvidarte me será imposible, si quiero seguir adelante debo dejar atrás muchas cosas… Rarity, estoy con alguien más ahora.

El corazón de Rarity se partió cual cristal contra una roca. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sus oídos la traicionaban? ¿Su mente la engañaba? Spike, su Spike, ¿con otra? Eso era imposible, debía ser una broma de mal gusto que sólo buscaba hacerla sufrir.

—No te creo, —dijo vacilante la diseñadora—, no ha pasado mucho desde…

—Sí, lo sé, pero para mí han sido años. El tiempo que estuve alejado de ti conocí a alguien, alguien que sí muestra interés por mí, alguien que me aprecia, alguien que se ha ganado mi cariño.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —reclamó destrozada—. Me dejas y te vas con otra como si lo nuestro no hubiera sido nada.

—Es porque lo nuestro fue todo para mí que lo hice. Ya no quiero ser ese Spike aferrado a un sueño que nunca se cumplirá. Dices que lo intentaras, pero yo te conozco mejor que tú misma, eres una excelente amiga, una persona generosa que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a un extraño, porque tienes un gran y hermoso corazón… pero en lo que se refiere al amor no tienes ni una idea.

La expresión de Rarity se deformó a una indescifrable, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto.

—¿La conozco? —preguntó con seriedad, Spike se tornó pálido—. Conque la conozco, ¿Quién es?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Para encararla, quiero verla, quiero conocer a la persona que te apartó de mi lado.

—Nadie me parto de tu lado, fuiste tú.

—No pienso dejarlo así.

—Deberías, nada cambiara, todo seguirá igual, aún podemos ser amigos pero sólo eso, nos vemos Rarity, adiós.

Spike cerró la puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas, confrontarla lo dejó sin fuerzas, tuvo que arrancarse un pedazo de su corazón para decir todo aquello, estaba destrozado, pero era lo mejor, era lo que se tenía que hacer si quería dejarla ir. Ahora tenía que hacer una llamada, debía contarle para que estuviera al tanto. Buscó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró uno con una manzana como icono, lo pulsó y esperó.

—¿Spike? —sonó la voz de la granjera por el otro lado del teléfono.

—Debo contarte algo.

* * *

Twilight y Sunset estaban sentadas en una elegante cafetería del centro. Twilight no recordaba ese lugar, tal vez era nuevo, la temática de la cafetería recordaba a una mezcla europea posmoderna, un agradable y bonito lugar con variedad en el menú. Estaban sentadas en una esquina dándoles acceso visual a todo el lugar, un mesero se acercó para tomar su orden.

—Buenos días señoritas ¿en qué puedo servirles? —preguntó con cortesía el empleado.

—Para mí un _frappuccino_ y un emparedado de atún, ¿tú que vas a pedir Twilight?

Twilight observó por cuarta vez su carta de menú sin saber aún qué escoger, no es que no se le antojara ninguna de las cosas que aparecían, era más bien el precio pues cada plato o bebida se encontraba por encima de los 15 bits. **(Tomo de referencia el dólar porque no se ni un demonio del valor real de esta moneda, sí, es caro).**

—Yo pediré té del número 3 y una ensalada —dijo con timidez, pues no conocía ese té.

El mesero se va haciendo una reverencia dejando solas a las chicas. Sunset penetra con su mirada a Twilight, la cual, se estremece ante la impasible e intensa mirada de su acompañante, creía poder sentir como veía a través de ella.

—Oye, no te avergüences, yo te estoy invitando así que no actúes así.

—Es muy caro.

—Lo es pero vale la pena, sé que están acostumbradas a Sugarcube Corner, no digo que no sean buenos, pero no tiene nada de malo variar un poco, ¿no crees?

—Un cambio con más diez bits de diferencia por pedido.

—Puedo darme ese lujo, no es que tenga mucho en que gastar.

Twilight estuvo a punto enumerar todas las posesiones que la chica frente a ella tenía cuando llegó el camarero con la orden, se retira y vuelve a dejarlas solas. Sunset sorbe con su popote un poco del líquido marrón frío de su bebida. Twilight observó su taza humeante con un poco de vacilación, el líquido era entre una mezcla marrón con ciruela, alzando la taza inhaló su fragancia, era dulce pero se sentía fuerte, al darle un sorbo casi deja caer la taza de lo caliente que estaba, Sunset rio por lo bajo molestándola un poco, sopló en la superficie de su bebida y le dio otro sorbo con un poco más de cuidado, era delicioso, fuerte, dulce y activaba todos sus receptores neuronales.

—¿Disfrutando de su bebida señorita Sparkle? —inquirió la peli fuego con una sonrisa.

Twilight le hizo un mohín igual de sonriente.

Ambas disfrutaban de ese agradable almuerzo, durante éste Twilight se fue enterando de más cosas sobre Sunset, ninguna de sus preferencias sexuales, simplemente de ella, le encantaba el pastel de chocolate con jalea de cereza como relleno, para sorpresa suya ya que era el favorito de Celestia, también sobre lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, era increíble como una chica de su edad podía valerse por sí misma con tal grado de autosuficiencia, generando una mayor admiración de su propia imagen. Sunset le contaba sobre los lugares en los que había estado, tres países distintos, sin contar Equestria, conocía tanto de todo que era fascinante, sin embargo aún había una duda que no había resuelto desde el día que la conoció, de hecho, era el motivo por el cual ella volvió a Equestria en primer lugar.

—Sunset, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —La duda era palpable en su voz.

—Claro —decía animada Sunset.

—¿Por qué heriste a ese maestro? —soltó de golpe.

El semblante relajado de Sunset cambió a uno serio, lo decían sus ojos, la respuesta sería muy fuerte. Resopló un poco y habló.

—El maestro era una basura, era estúpido e incompetente, pero lo peor de todo era su horrible hábito de verse con estudiantes. —A Twilight no le gustó en absoluto el rumbo de aquella historia—. Un día lo descubrí acosando a una alumna de mi grupo, la pobre temblaba mientras ese cerdo la tocaba, yo intervine y ella aprovechó para huir, pero el haber perdido su presa lo hizo enfadar así que cambio su objetivo hacia a mí.

—Sunset, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, ni siquiera alcanzó a tocarme, pero te puedo asegurar que él lo sintió más. —Los ojos de Sunset se oscurecieron mientras en ellos ardía una llama abrazadora, era escalofriante ver aquella combinación—. Ya debes saberlo pero el infeliz tuvo suerte de que no lo dejara peor, disfrute el machacarlo, romperle los huesos, moler su carne, escuchar sus gritos de súplica, disfrutaba cada segundo que lo golpeaba, lo hice hasta que me dolieron más manos y los pies pero no paré, no paré hasta dejarlo en el suelo inmóvil, claro, no tenía la intención de matarlo, sólo quería verlo agonizar.

Twilight le dio un largo trago a su té para calmarse después de haber escuchado semejante historia.

—Después vino el juicio y mi deportación, ahora tengo que presentarme ante mi supervisor cada quince días y asistir a clases de manejo de ira.

—Sunset, lo que hiciste pudo haber sido demasiado, —Sunset entorna los ojos, obviamente harta de ese tipo de sermones—, pero lo hiciste para ayudar a alguien.

Sunset miró perpleja Twilight.

—Ayudaste a alguien en problemas, como lo hiciste conmigo, tienes un gran corazón dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

—Ojala fuera la mitad de lo que tú crees que soy.

—Sunset, te infravaloras mucho, a pesar de todo lo que te digas a ti misma, siento que en parte no aceptas ese lado tuyo porque crees que es una debilidad y no lo es, es tu fortaleza.

—¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta? —bromeó Sunset.

—No, soy tu amiga.

Sunset quedó petrificada en su sitio analizando esa última palabra que significaba tanto, cuatro palabras y la chica frente a ella la había desarmado por completo.

—Aunque las amigas no hacen el amor con sus otras amigas —agregó apenada Twilight.

—Me molestaría si lo hicieras —puntualizó la peli fuego saliendo de su trance—, aunque no me molestaría mirar.

Twilight le lanzó una patada a Sunset por debajo de la mesa, no dolió, ambas sonreían divertidas, aunque claro, la amante de los libros tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas. A Sunset le estaban empezando a encantar esos juegos, era como tener a alguien solamente para ti, con la cual solamente tú podías compartir lo que tú quisieras, sólo Twilight y ella.

—¿Tienes planes para más tarde? —preguntó Sunset.

—Mmm… no. —¿A qué quería llegar Sunset? Se preguntaba Twilight.

—Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿A dónde?

—Es un secreto.

—Si es un hotel del amor entonces no, vine a hablar contigo, no a hacer el amor.

—Ese término que utilizas es tan infantil, llámalo por lo que es, sexo, a estas alturas debería de dejar de darte vergüenza. —Las mejillas de Twilight se encienden.

—De acuerdo.

Sunset hizo un ademan con la mano y el mismo camarero apareció, Sunset pagó la cuenta y ambas salieron del establecimiento, se colocaron los cascos y subieron a la motocicleta. Aceleraron dejando pintada la huella del neumático en el asfalto, generando un fuerte rechinar producto del caucho, el motor ronroneó con vigor y el vehículo atraviesó el trafico como una bala, era una temeraria forma de conducir, pero a Twilight le encantaba, la emoción, la adrenalina, era peligroso y aterrador, al igual que fascinante, pero lo que más le gustaba era la forma en que abrazaba a la conductora, su contacto se sentía cálido aun tras el cuero, un calor acogedor y reconfortante, le gustaba abrazarla por detrás, se preguntó si Sunset podía ir por ella a la escuela.

Después de atravesar la ciudad Twilight reconoció vagamente el camino, se estaban dirigiendo a Sweet Apple Acres, el hogar de Applejack, o eso creía hasta que tomaron una desviación que no conocía.

—¿A dónde vamos? —gritó Twilight para que Sunset pudiera escucharla.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Sunset se detuvo justo en medio de una larga y solitaria carretera de dos carriles, grandes océanos de pasto yacían al costado del asfalto, el tramó alcanzaba hasta donde llegaba la vista y posiblemente más, era un bonito lugar, pero salvo eso no había nada más.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió Twilight con cierto deje de duda.

Sunset se bajó de la moto, Twilight estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero Sunset la detuvo.

—Muévete un poco al frente. —Twilight obedece y al instante Sunset se sube en la parte de atrás—. Es hora de tu primera lección de manejo listilla.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Twilight— No sé conducir Sunset.

—Tranquila es fácil, yo te mostrare.

La tranquilidad en la voz de Sunset no ayudaba mucho a calmar los miedos de Twilight, era una locura, era peligroso, su mente le trajo estadísticas de accidentes en motocicleta, estaba entrando en pánico hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de su vientre.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que nada te pase. —El tono de Sunset era consolador para los propios nervios de Twilight que poco a poco empezó a regular su pulso—. Bien, te diré todo lo básico.

Sunset comenzó a platicarle en teoría como se manejaba una motocicleta, para alguien normal algo así no le hubiera servido, pues cualquiera puede hablar tecnicismos sobre como conducir un vehículo de dos ruedas o armas una planta nuclear pero no por ello te conviertes en un conductor o un ingeniero. Twilight escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones, memorizando cada paso y parte de la motocicleta, era pesada, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los cuernos, el motor aún seguía en marcha, era una mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y emoción.

—Por fortuna la carretera casi no se utiliza desde que hicieron la interestatal, así que tienes vía libre —terminó Sunset—, y por favor procura no hacernos caer—. El tono de Sunset era bromista.

—Jaja, muy chistosa —dijo Twilight malhumorada sin verle lo gracioso a caer.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, Twilight, jaló el acelerador haciendo ronronear el motor, el equilibrio era parecido al de una bicicleta, una bicicleta de casi media tonelada que puede viajar a más de 150 km/h. Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos empezó a poner en marcha la moto, dando un pequeño acelerón al inicio, parándose al instante por el miedo, era más potente de lo que pensó. La motocicleta dio tres más antes de que le cogiera el truco y pudiera avanzar, estaba tensa de todo el cuerpo, se estaba moviendo, lento, pero se estaba moviendo, le estaba costando mantener el equilibrio.

—Tranquila, relaja el cuerpo, si estás rígida no puedes conducir bien. —Sunset subió más sus manos hasta el pecho de Twilight, envolviéndola protectoramente—. Así estaré más cerca del volante, puedes parar cuando gustes.

Twilight tragó saliva y asintió, la confianza de Sunset sobre ella la calmaba. Poco a poco el vehículo fue cobrando mayor velocidad con cada metro que avanzaba, hacía los cambios como Sunset le enseñó, el viento golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, sentiría frio de no ser por la chaqueta y los cálidos brazos de Sunset, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, no por el miedo, sino por la emoción, estaba conduciendo una motocicleta, ¡estaba conduciendo!

La motocicleta cobró mayor potencia y ambas volaron sobre el asfalto, la emoción las inundaban a ambas, Sunset estaba maravillada con el hecho de que a Twilight le encantase, la estaba pasando bien y ese era su objetivo, pues ella sabía que el sexo por sí solo no sería suficiente para que aceptara estar con ella, Twilight ya le había mostrado su mundo, ahora le tocaba mostrarle a el suyo.

La confianza de Twilight fue aumentando, comenzó a serpentear por la carretera, se sentía grandioso, tal vez ella misma trataría de conseguirse un _scooter_ cuando obtuviera su licencia.

El sol se ponía por el horizonte, anunciando el fin del día, Twilight se detuvo junto a un gran árbol, bajó de un salto de la moto y se quitó el casco, su cabello y piel le cosquillaban, sus manos y piernas temblaban, estaba extasiada con aquella experiencia, Sunset se quedó sentada, mirándola, contemplándola, parecía una niña que había descubierto donde se escondían las galletas.

—¡Eso fue emocionante! —decía Twilight sin poder contener la entusiasmo.

—No sabía si te gustaría. —Sunset bajó y se quitó el casco meneando con su cabeza su larga cabellera bicolor para que retomara su forma semiondulada—. Resultaste una buena conductora, no nos matamos, eso es un gran logro, lástima que tu cabello no lo logró.

Twilight se llevó sus manos a su cabello y efectivamente, su larga y lacia cabellera estaba toda enredada y fuera de lugar producto del casco, una expresión de horror se dibujó en su rostro mientras que su acompañante aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse ante la mirada de enfado de Twilight.

—¿Le parece divertido, Srta. Shimmer?

—Muchísimo.

—No todas podemos tener el cabello perfecto.

—No se te olviden los ojos, el cuerpo, el estilo y el cerebro —señalaba cada parte con mucha confianza.

—Usted sí que es humilde.

—La humildad no es mi fuerte.

Ambas se quedaron mirando entre sí por un rato más mientras el sol desciende por el occidente, sus ojos brillaban cual fuego y estrellas en una competencia de cual podía llegar a brillar más, ninguna parpadeaba como si hacerlo fuera a romper aquella magia que se originaba en ese momento. Sunset avanzó un par de pasos para quedar justo frente a Twilight, tan cerca para olerla, sentir su aliento, ver como su pecho se inflaba con cada respiración, todo sin dejar de mirarse.

Su mano buscó instintivamente la de ella, era suave y pequeña, sus dedos de entrelazaron y la tensión entre ambas creció al igual que el ritmo de su respiración. Los labios de Twilight estaban ligeramente abiertos, llamándola a seguir de forma inconsciente, su boca fue acortando cada vez más la distancia hasta rozarlos, pero ahí se detuvo, Twilight era la que debía de terminar la brecha de querer seguir.

Twilight sentía el roce de sus labios con los de Sunset, anhelando inconscientemente el sentirlo sobre los suyos y decepcionándose un poco cuando estos se detuvieron, eran grandes y carnosos, de forma perfecta y ardientes como el fuego, dejando marcas ardientes sobre su piel todas esa veces en que la besó, para ese punto el objetivo que ella misma se puso al ir a casa de Sunset pasaba a un plano casi inexistente, quería besarla y lo iba a hacer.

Cerrando sus labios sobre los de ella selló el beso al atardecer, sus brazos rodearon su cuello para aumentar la cercanía y los de ella se ciñeron sobre su cintura, aprisionándola para no dejarla ir. Era un beso con deseo, con pasión, con muchos sentimientos que aún ninguna podía expresar en palabras, sólo con esa acción podían expresarlos.

La intensidad fue aumentando conforme los segundos pasaron, Sunset masajeaba los labios de Twilight con los suyos, lo hacía con fuerza y vigor pero no al grado de lastimarla, de pronto respirar pasó a segundo plano, ninguna pensaba en parar para recobrar aire, dejándole esa función a sus narices, la lengua de Sunset demandó acceso dentro de la boca de Twilight, la cual se dejó ser. Sus lenguas danzaban en un remolino que podía llegar a confundir a sus dueñas de cuál era la suya. Twilight pasó sus manos recorriendo el cuello de Sunset hasta llegar a la cremallera de la chaqueta, bajando lentamente el cierre para luego introducir sus manos dentro, y tal como esperaba era cálido y suave pero a la vez firme. Recorriendo todo el vientre de Sunset, tanteando con sus dedos cada zona de éste hasta subir a sus senos, eran grandes, sus palmas apenas daban abasto, eran suaves y firmes, pechos perfectos de una chica perfecta.

Sunset gruñó por lo bajo al ser tocada, normalmente era ella la de la iniciativa pero diablos, el hecho de que Twilight la estuviera tocando la encendía de una manera que nunca había experimentado, sus manos bajaron de la cintura de Twilight hasta su trasero, aferrándose con fuerza y exprimiéndolo en intervalos, Twilight pegó un respingo con el súbito ataque a su retaguardia pero no se detuvo, quería seguir, no quería parar, si bien aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería ni lo que sentía dejaría de pensar en ello, concentrándose únicamente en su deseo actual, seguir besando a aquella problemática y rota chica frente a ella hasta desgastarse los labios, pues entre la razón y el deseo tiene más peso el segundo.

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? LO PROMETIDO ES CASI DEUDA, SI BIEN NO LO SUBÍ AYER COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO HUBO UN LIGERO CAMBIO DE PLANES Y RESULTÓ EN QUE PUDE SUBIR ESTE MISMO CAPÍTULO EL DÍA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ESTE LECTOR/AMIGO. DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTARÉ SUBIÉNDOLOS CADA SEGUNDO DOMINGO LO QUE SERÍA HASTA EL DÍA 8 DE OCTUBRE, MIENTRAS NO LE PASE NADA A MIS MANOS XD. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO PUES PARA MÍ ES IMPORTANTE SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, LAMENTO LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y TAL VEZ DEBÍ PONER MÁS CONTENIDO DE OTROS PERSONAJES, PERO ESO YA IRÉ AGREGÁNDOLO POCO A POCO, ASÍ QUE SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	11. Desiciones

**Capítulo 11: Decisiones.**

 **HOLA QUEIDOS LECTORES DE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR TANTO COMO A MI, SI SE HAN FIJADO CADA TÍTULO ESCONDE UNA PEQUEÑA PISTA DE LO QUE TRATARAN LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE EN MI OPINIÓN SE PONDRÁN MAS INTERESANTES A PARTIR DE AHORA, SIN QUERER LLENARLOS MÁS DE EXPECTATIVAS LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN Y DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO QUE SIN DUDA LES DEJARA MÁS QUE SORPRENDIDOS.**

Vientos fuertes soplan llevándose consigo las hojas naranjas de los árboles, el verano se había ido, el otoño ha hecho su gran llegada, trayendo consigo un mensaje de frio a todo el mundo, dando aviso que el invierno se acercaba, no era diferente para los estudiantes de Canterlot High, estas fechas traían mensajes, buenos para algunos, malos para otros, para unos era señal de que se aproximaban las vacaciones, tiempo de relajación y familia, para otros solo les recordaba que solo les quedaba medio año en su querida escuela, de allí cada uno tomarían caminos muy diferentes al de sus compañeros, incluso tal vez la separación total de ellos.

Pero no todo era tristeza, una nueva estación era sinónimo de cambio, las ropas ligeras y cortas se quedarían en los guardarropas una buena temporada, si bien aún no llegaba el verdadero frío era ya hora de desempolvar los abrigos para protegerse del clima, pues según informes se avecinaban heladas a partir de esas fecha, por lo cual tomar precauciones no estaba de más.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban repletas de adornos decorativos festivos de la noche de brujas pasada, los tenderos guardaban sus espantos y los dentistas rebosaban de grandes filas de niños esperando su turno con una de las figuras más temidas para ellos, pero sin más remedio que asistir a él debido al dolor inducido por los excesos de caramelos.

Una multitud de jóvenes se dirigían rumbo a un mismo sitio, la escuela, listos para iniciar otro día más de labores, leer libros y luchar por no quedarse dormidos en clases. Cinco chicas caminaban juntas rumbo a la entrada principal de la escuela, eran el grupo más conocido de toda la escuela, Applejack vestía unos vaqueros y una chamarra azul muy abrigadora junto a su clásico sombrero, Rarity llevaba una falda con medias negras térmicas y botines junto a un sweater blanco con detalles en los bordes con dos cordones que terminaban en dos bolas afelpadas en el cuello y una bufanda de mismo color de su cabello.

Pinkie llevaba una blusa rosa con mangas blancas manga larga con un chaleco azul cielo grueso y un pantalón del mismo color que el chaleco. Fluttershy llevaba un grueso abrigo color verde y un pans amarillo y un gorro del mismo color del sweater y unos guantes rosados y por último la mejor jugadora de futbol de la escuela, Rainbow Dash que simplemente llevaba el uniforme de invierno de la escuela junto a una chaqueta del equipo de futbol con su nombre en la espalda y el logo del mismo equipo.

-Insisto en que deberíamos de olvidar ya lo sucedido – musitaba Fluttershy bastante apenada.

-Fluttershy, esa fue la mejor broma que jamás haya visto – animaba su amiga deportista.

-Aunque debo de admitir que estuve bastante aterrada – afirmaba Rarity.

-Quien diría que nuestra querida Fluttershy podía llegar a dar tanto miedo – decía Applejack tocando con su codo a la amante de los animales.

Fluttershy solo se encogió en si misma totalmente avergonzada, ¿Por qué? Por la celebración del día de brujas que se realizó en la granja de su amiga Applejack la semana pasada, la familia Apple había preparado su hogar como una atracción para recaudar fondos, toda la escuela fue invitada para pasar la noches en la "granja embrujada", siendo un requisito el llevar un disfraz, cabe mencionar que fue todo un gran éxito, todos se la habían pasado de maravilla, pero para nuestro pequeño grupo la historia sería un poco distinta, aunque la diversión fue garantizada al final.

El sonido de una motocicleta acercándose llamó la atención el grupo, al girar hacia un lado todas pudieron ver la clásica motocicleta de Sunset aparcando en el estacionamiento, llevando consigo a dos pasajeros femeninos, la conductora llevaba su ya conocida chaqueta de cuero solo que en esta ocasión llevaba guantes, detrás de ella se encontraba la "líder" de aquel singular grupo, Twilight Sparkle, quien llevaba puesta una chamarra purpura con capucha y unos jeans. Ambas adolescentes bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron al grupo.

-Buenos días chicas – saludó Twilight.

-Hola, Twilight – devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Qué hay? – dijo Sunset.

-Conversábamos sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta y el susto de muerte que nos dio Fluttershy – respondió alegremente Pinkie Pie.

-Mph, debí haber ido – dijo Sunset con cierto fastidió.

-Te perdiste de la mejor broma de la historia – decía Rainbow mientras le echaba un brazo encima a su amiga de la infancia.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste vestir a un oso como un monstruo del pantano – argumentaba Twilight aun sin creer en la simple respuesta de su amiga más tímida: "solo se lo puse".

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

-Vamos Shy, no seas tímida – decía Rainbow - al final nos la pasamos bien, incluso Spike se la pasó genial, mira haya va, ¡Hey, Spike! – Gritó en dirección al hermano menor de Twilight, el aludido se encontraba con unos amigos pero al escuchar su nombre volteo al grupo de su hermana solo para quedar pálido y voltearse en dirección contraria – aguafiestas.

-Creo que le tomará un poco de tiempo el superar el susto – decía su hermana compadeciéndolo, pues durante la broma el oso disfrazado de monstruo literalmente se había llevado al pobre chico a quien sabe dónde, solamente hasta el final lo volvieron a ver, esto lo sabían por testimonio del propio Spike.

-Pobrecillo – decía Pinkie que de todas tal vez fue la que más se asustó, más aun por el hecho de que ella no podía correr debido a que llevaba patines.

Fluttershy se lamentó en silencio con un sonido de angustia proveniente de su garganta. Por su parte cierta modista no dejaba de mirar en la dirección donde se había ido su ex pareja, lo ocurrido aquella noche fue espantoso pero no todo era verdad, Spike no había sido atacado por el oso, más bien perseguido por este, pero no estaba solo en su huida

 **Flashback.**

Rarity corría junto a sus amigas huyendo despavoridas de aquella enorme y monstruosa criatura que rugía detrás suyo, lo que se pensaba que sería un recorrido divertido terminó convirtiéndose en una película de terror par el grupo, incluso la propia Rainbow Dash huía mientras gritaba a todo pulmón siendo ella quien lideraba la delantera.

Para desgracia de Rarity el disfraz que traía, un traje de sirena que consistía en una falda larga entubada con una ligera abertura que simulaba la cola de una sirena, una blusa color piel y dos conchas simulando un bikini y un par de sandalias, diablos, la próxima vez que hiciera un disfraz o haría más práctico. Para mala suerte de la modista su disfraz, sumado a la irregularidad del terreno hizo que ella tropezara cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

La adrenalina causada por el miedo la hicieron reincorporarse pero por desgracia la cola quedo atorada con una rama, los fuertes pasos de la bestia se hacían más cercanos, casi pudiendo sentir su fétido aliento, los pensamientos de la diseñadora la guiaban a su fin cuando de repente sintió que alguien la levantaba fuertemente liberando su cola en el proceso, al levantar la mirada esperaba toparse con alguna de sus amigas pero lo que vio fueron dos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con preocupación, era Spike.

Spike se había percatado de que alguien se había caído, al ver a Rarity en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces para detenerse y correr a socorrerla, no importaba el hecho de que él se había planteado el alejarse de ella, no era tan desgraciado como para dejarla a su suerte y a una muerte segura, pues, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo alguien especial para él. Una vez levantada la damisela, Spike, toma su mano y corre tirando de ella apresurando su carrera debido a que la distancia entre ellos y el monstruo era mucho menor que la del resto del grupo que seguían huyendo sin percatarse.

Rarity observaba a Spike con una expresión de asombro, hacia un par de semanas este le había dicho que no quería saber nada más de ella y ahora la rescataba sin dudar en poner su vida en peligro, tal vez lo hacía porque el chico era de buen corazón y lo mismo haría con cualquiera, pero por un momento pudo ver en su mirada una genuina preocupación por ella, como si el hecho de que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle le causaría un enorme pesar y dolor al chico frente a ella, la ruta de sus pensamientos fue detenida abruptamente por el rugido del monstruo detrás suyo, al voltearse se percató con horror que la criatura estaba prácticamente detrás suyo, más pos instinto que por lógica se lanza hacia un lado llevándose a Spike con ella para esquivar el embiste de la bestia que se fue de largo dejándolos atrás.

El movimiento de Rarity fue tan abrupto que Spike perdió el equilibrio, cerrando los ojos para aguantar la caída y poniendo las manos enfrente, pudo sentir como el monstruo pasaba por su lado mientras caía, la cual para su sorpresa, no fue tan dura, de hecho, todo lo contrario, sus manos se hallaban sobre algo suave y firme mientras que el resto de su cuerpo reposaba encima de algo igual de suave, al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos gemas azules que brillaban con fuerza, el aroma, la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el objeto en el que se encontraba acostado, todo indicaba a una sola cosa, estaba encima de Rarity.

Sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro, sus corazones palpitando en sus pechos con tal furia que el otro lo podía sentir, sus agitadas respiraciones frutos de su huida y el miedo chocaban contra ellos, ambos temblaban esporádicamente sin saber si era por el terror o por el estar pegados entre ellos, los labios de Rarity estaban entre abiertos por la necesidad de recuperar el aire perdido, dejándole a Spike una buena vista de los carnosos y delicados labios de su expareja, las mejillas de Rarity adquirieron un leve rubor y su mirada comunicaba mil y un cosas que el peli verde no sabía descifrar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía así de vulnerable, trayéndole el recuerdo de esa primera vez en que ambos se besaron cuando ella había sido devastada moralmente por Discord.

Para sorpresa de Spike no encontraba fuerzas para levantarse y separarse de su ex novia, hacia tanto que no la sentía, tanto que no la tocaba, tanto que no la besaba que la tentación de hacerlo en ese momento era demasiado fuerte, se había prometido olvidarla pero no podía engañarse, no lo hacía y dudaba que algún día lo pudiera hacer, ambos siguieron viéndose en el suelo sin decir nada por un rato más, fue hasta que Spike por fin se percató de aquella suave sensación en sus manos que se separaron, pues, en su caída y descuida posó su dos manos sobre los pechos de Rarity, haciendo que este adquiriera un tono escarlata y se levantara de un brinco mientras se daba la vuelta para que ella no lo viera así y por temor a lo que le pudiera decir o hacer.

Rarity se reincorpora aun en el suelo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus senos, era la primera vez que Spike la tocaba en una zona tan íntima, pues nunca en su relación habían llegado tan lejos para hacer algo como eso, pues en opinión de Rarity ese tipo de acciones no eran para nada románticas o decentes para hacerle a una dama, sin embargo la sensación de la manos de Spike sobre ella no desaparecía y lejos de parecer reprobatoria para ella le gustó, las manos de Spike habían crecido en todo ese tiempo, aun recordaba a ese dulce niño que le confesó su amor hacía casi un año, preguntándose si de haber accedido a ser más abierta en su relación este no se hubiera ido de su lado.

-Lo siento – la voz de Spike apenas era un hilo, sus orejas aun ardían por la vergüenza

-N-no te preocupes, fue un accidente – dijo Rarity saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie pero el traje le dificultaba el moverse, cuando de repente, Spike, le ayuda automáticamente a levantarse, el chico se maldice por dentro ante ese modo automático en el que se ponía cuando ayudaba a Rarity, desde siempre había tenido una habilidad nata para saber qué era lo que necesitaba y cuando lo necesitaba cada vez que la ayudaba, un gesto que Rarity siempre le fascino y que a Spike le encantaba pues era de ayuda para ella, algunos hábitos no desaparecían rápidamente.

-¿Dónde crees que estemos? – preguntó preocupada Rarity.

-… No lo sé, Sweet Apple Acrees es enorme y las decoraciones no ayudan en nada – respondió Spike mientras observaba la zona alrededor de él.

-Quizás nos encontremos a alguno de los ayudantes que están ayudando en el evento – sugirió Rarity.

-Lo dudo, no escucho nada, puede que estemos algo alejados de las atracciones – decía Spike mientras observaba por donde habían venido – ven, si volemos por nuestro pasos quizás encontremos el camino de vuelta.

A Rarity le asombro esa actitud tan valerosa que el chico estaba demostrando, todo un hombre, un líder, alguien en el quien confiar, aunque claro, él siempre lo había sido, solo que hasta ahora se percataba de ellos. Ambos jóvenes caminaban por el desigual terreno sin decir nada, la oscuridad y el silencio absoluto solo provocaban paranoia en la modista que tenía su cerebro en estado de alerta en caso de que aquella horrenda cosa apareciera.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose fue suficiente para que Rarity entrará en pánico.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó con fuerza mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Spike.

Spike se quedó inmóvil mientras era abrazado mientras observaba en sus pies una rama partida fruto de la presión su pie sobre ella. Rarity, al darse cuenta de esto y de lo que estaba haciendo se separa apenada del chico.

-Lo siento – se disculpaba apenada por su infantil conducta la modista.

-Descuida, está bien estar asustado, yo lo estoy – admitió el chico.

-Pues no lo pareces, querido.

-Bueno… no es que sea la primera vez que estoy en un sitio tenebroso completamente solo – dijo Spike haciendo memoria de una de sus aventuras que sucedió en el verano.

-¿Te refieres cuando fuiste secuestrado por ese grupo de maleantes? – inquirió Rarity.

-No eran maleantes – corregía Spike – parecían malos y rudos… bueno, si eran rudos pero eran buenas personas.

-Me asusté mucho cuando me lo contaste en aquel mensaje y aun así no pareces perturbado, incluso ahora.

-Cuando vives toda tu vida con una hermana obsesa del control y el orden que se mete en problemas por ayudar a todo el mundo ya nada lo hace.

Ambos rieron por la verdad de las palabras del chico de ojos verdes, era cierto que desde que conoció a Twilight su vida nunca volvió a ser como antes, si bien tenía ciertos altibajos y desventuras el vivir todas aquellas emociones y aventuras, conocer a tantas personas, pero sobre todo el convivir con todas sus amigas bien valía la pena y no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán las demás – decía Spike mientras miraba a su espalda.

-Con suerte estarán con la abuela Smith y Big mac en la granja, espero.

-Creo reconocer el camino, solo debemos de…

Spike no pudo terminar ya que el rugido del monstruo volvió a escucharse, indicando que se encontraba cerca, ambos apresuraron su marcha, para infortunio de ambos, la oscuridad sumado a su nerviosismo no los dejo ver que junto a ellos había una ladera, Rarity dio un paso pero como estaba cerca de la ladera resbaló, una horrible sensación subió desde su estómago hasta su cabeza, entendiendo al instante que iba a caer, Spike apenas alcanza a reaccionar y abraza a Rarity mientras ambos caían, tratando de poner su cuerpo entre Rarity y la tierra. Los dos se deslizaron por la pendiente aferrados uno al otro, sirviendo el cuerpo de Spike como escudo para la modista.

Una vez concluido el descenso, Spike, comprobó si la chica en sus brazos se encontraba a salvo, su rostro oculto en su pecho, sus manos aferradas a su traje y su cuerpo temblando sobre el suyo, Rarity levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Spike, sus brazos la rodeaban firme pero delicadamente, protegiéndola de todo, lo sabía, ahora si lo sabía, quería a ese muchacho tan despistado, no, lo amaba, y haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo de vuelta.

Sin vacilación Rarity se puso a su altura quedando rostro con rostro y sin dar ninguna señal une sus labios con los de él como hacía tanto no lo hacía, que importaba que él estuviera viendo a otra persona, él era suyo y solamente suyo, se lo quietaría a la arpía que lo tuviera en sus garras y jamás lo dejaría volver a irse mientras le quedara aire en los pulmones.

Spike solo quedó paralizado por el súbito acto de Rarity, sabía que estaba mal, sumamente mal, él estaba saliendo con Applejack, una de las amigas más cercanas de Rarity, debía serle fiel, valorar ese querer que la rubia le había profesado y devolverlo de esa misma forma, pero aun así no tuvo la fuerza ni la voluntad para detener a Rarity, mil y un maneras de parar aquellos y ninguna valió, sus manos, de forma involuntaria o por instinto, sujetaron la cintura de la diseñadora pegándola más a él.

Lo que empezó como un suave beso terminó por adquirir más intensidad y pasión con cada segundo, cielos, ambos extrañaban sus sesiones de besos, cada roce derramaba anhelo por el otro, como si el separarse provocara una ruptura que jamás se sellaría, las manos de Spike fueron descendiendo lentamente hacia la parte baja de Rarity colocándose en el trasero de ella, era suave y grande, nunca había llegado tan lejos, de hecho, nunca pasaron de los besos, Rarity solo se dejaba ser, quería complacerlo, quería demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Ambos hubieran continuado de no ser por los fuertes gritos de sus amigas.

-¡AQUÍ VIENE! – gritaba Pinkie rompiendo el momento.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Ninguna de sus amigas los vio, estaban más preocupadas por el oso disfrazado, Rarity pensaba que después de aquello las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero en su lugar el peli verde se había alejado más y más, ya no se molestaba en disimularlo, lo que más le dolió fue el mensaje que este le mando al día siguiente:

 _Lo que paso estuvo mal, no volverá a repetirse._

A pesar de ser un mensaje ella podía notar la carga emocional de su mensaje, era normal, al principio sintió rabia, se sintió usada por el chico, pero luego recordó algo muy importante, Spike, era una de las personas más fieles y con mejor moral que ninguna que hubiera conocido, para alguien como él el haber besado a otra chica mientras salía con otra debió ser un golpe muy duro para su persona, él siempre fue así de noble cuando estaba con ella, incluso en sus propios ataques de estrés él siempre fue la voz de la razón y un apoyo incondicional a pesar de cualquier sugerencia irracional que ella hiciera, debía darle tiempo de analizar sus propias emociones, después de todo al fin y al cabo seguía siendo casi un niño.

Spike se dirigió a su salón a pasó veloz, desde la noche de brujas, no, desde su beso con Rarity, no había reunido el valor para encarar Applejack, durante todo ese tiempo no había hablado con ella en persona, sus mensajes eran cortos y cortantes, temía el enfrentarla por la principal razón de que si lo hiciera tendría que contarle la verdad, contarle lo que ocurrió realmente, no aquella tontería de que el oso se lo había llevado, sino su beso con una de sus mejores amigas.

No creía poder mentirle, no a ella, y si le decía la verdad lo más probable es que terminaría con una par de dientes menos y desprecio de la vaquera la cual cortaría cualquier laso que tuvieran los dos, esto último ella su principal terror, no quería que Applejack se fuera de su vida no cuando experimentaba por primera vez una felicidad de ser querido con intensidad, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo notó cuando observo al grupo, su intensa mirada sobre él tratando de escudriñar la verdad.

-Que mierda – se dijo a sí mismo el peli verde soltando un suspiro.

Mientras tanto las chicas caminaban por los pasillo sumergidas en su conversación, al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontraron con un enorme cartel que decía "gran baile de otoño", ya estaban en esa época, la escuela tenía la costumbre de hacer cuatro enormes fiestas a lo largo del año, cada una en representación de cada una de las estaciones del años, primavera, verano, invierno y otoño, pero sin duda el más grande era el de otoño, pues todos los estudiantes vestían de gala para la ocasión, pues era en ese cuando se coronaba al rey y reina de la escuela de ese año, muchas estudiantes se inscribían para ganar la gran corona, pero solo el más popular ganaría, pues a fin de cuentas era un concurso de popularidad, aunque claro, también se encontraba el voto que se daba a los estudiantes que eran escogidos ese mismo baile, el voto sorpresa, donde cualquiera podía ser elegido.

-No puedo creer que el baile este a menos de cinco días – decía entusiasmada la modista.

-Ni yo, he estado trabajando como loca en las decoraciones – decía emocionada la fiestera – todo esta listo y preparado para este sábado, música, luces, bocadillos – Pinkie notó las miradas silenciosas de sus amigas – descuiden esta vez no habrá "sorpresas"…. Me asegure de ello.

El tono de Pinkie, usualmente alegre cambió a uno tétrico y tenebroso al igual que su mirada, desde la "sorpresa de los chocolates", su amiga repostera, había trabajado muy duro en recuperar la confianza de todo el cuerpo estudiantil afectado, haciendo muchos favores y eventos para ayudar a cada uno de los que terminaron alcoholizados por culpa de aquellas terribles golosinas.

-Espero no hallar nada raro en el ponche – decía en tono burlesco Sunset – aunque eso animaría un poco la fiesta, tal vez yo pueda…

-No – dijo secamente Pinkie – me partí el trasero e hice muchos favores para ser la organizadora de este evento, si algo saliera más no sé qué le haría al responsable.

Sunset se sintió totalmente amenazada por las palabras de Pinkie.

-Tranquila, tranquila, era una broma – decía tratando de calmar el humor de la chica de cabellera esponjada.

-Ah, ok – dijo recuperando su usual alegría al hablar.

El grupo miro asombrada la escena, la chica más problemática intimidada por la más fiestera de la escuela, lo que se puede llegar a ver. Durante el resto del día las chicas estuvieron conversando sobre el baile del año pasado, el anterior príncipe fue Flash Sentry y se sospechaba que iba a volver a serlo y, para sorpresa de Sunset que se acababa de enterar, la princesa escogida fue Twilight, de hecho fue allí donde se conocieron por primera vez, aunque claro, ninguno habló con el otro hasta tiempo después, pero sin duda fue allí que empezaron a sentir sentimientos por el otro.

Rarity alegaba que debían reunirse en su casa para poder medirlas y probarles un par de diseños que tenía en mente para todas, como era un baile de gala todas debían usar vestidos largos insistiendo en la importancia de verse espectaculares, pues no está de más decir que la atención de toda la escuela se centraría en ese grupo, en especial con la ex princesa, a regañadientes todas aceptaron, claro, todas menos Sunset que se encontraba reacia en ir, no es que detestara los vestidos o las cosas femeninas, pues en eso Rainbow le ganaba, solamente no quería.

Después de un largo monologo y la ayuda de Twilight, Sunset, aceptó de mala gana el ir, claro, con la condición de que no modelaría.

El grupo se separó tomando rumbo a sus distintos salones, Twilight caminaba a un lado de Sunset imaginándose como se vería ella en un vestido, de seguro no importaba cual se pusiese, se vería espectacular en él, Sunset observó la atención de Twilight sobre ella y adivino la ruta de sus pensamientos.

-¿Piensas en cómo me vería en un vestido? – Sorprendió Sunset a Twilight – supongo que no será tan malo probarme lo que sea que Rarity tenga planeado.

-Pienso que te verías bien – dice Twilight tímidamente – solo te veo usar esa chaqueta todo el tiempo.

-Entonces creo que lo usare, eso sí, te voy a pedir que te aguantes las ganas de quitármelo cuando me veas – dijo en tono lujurioso.

Twilight se sobresalta y mira a su alrededor temiendo que alguien hubiera escuchado a Sunset, para fortuna suya nadie pareció prestarles atención.

-No digas eso aquí – le recriminó Twilight.

-Jajaja, no se estreses Twily – le decía en tono animoso llegando por fin al salón – porque seré yo el que te quite el tuyo – le dijo en un susurro antes de entrar.

Twilight quedó petrificada y colorada en su sitio, esa chica le alteraba demasiado fácil el corazón.

* * *

Spike se encontraba divagando durante el descanso, no quería ir al comedor por temor a encontrarse con Applejack o Rarity así que se quedó en su salón mirando el techo mientras jugueteaba con una moneda entre sus dedos, su mente buscaba dar con una solución a su actual calvario, tan absorto estaba que no se percató de la presencia de sus amigos.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Spike – le dijo Buttom moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

-¿Eh? Perdón, no los ví – dijo Spike.

-Últimamente estas muy en las nubes – le dijo le Thorax preocupado pasándole una rosquilla - ¿estás bien?

Spike observó a su más reciente amigo, Thorax, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos purpura **(me baso en sus astas y ojos de color actuales, no en las que tenía primero)** , un año mayor que él midiendo los dos casi lo mismo, el cursaba en un año superior recién transferido de la preparatoria Empire Crystal, de la cual lo expulsaron debido a los antecedentes que tenía su familia, pues no eran exactamente ciudadanos modeles, todo lo contrario al chico, era atento, generoso y bondadoso, pero a pesar de su apariencia él quería, cuando llegara a cursar la preparatoria, inscribirse a la preparatoria Chanleng, pues su más ferviente deseo era lograr un cambio positivo en esa escuela ubicada muy cerca de su hogar.

-Gracias Thorax – decía Spike mientras le daba un mordisco a su dona.

-¿Y? ¿Ya pensaron a quien llevar al baile? – preguntó abruptamente Buttom haciendo que Spike casi se ahogara con su dona.

-Realmente pensaba ir solo – dijo Thorax – aun no conozco a nadie realmente.

-Cállate, media generación quiere pedírtelo pero nadie tiene el valor.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Thorax muy sorprendido y extrañado.

-Lo que es tener carita – decía Buttom con fastidio, pues su nuevo colega era descaradamente apuesto – hubieras seguido con el tinte de cabello a lo menos.

-La escuela no permite que los estudiantes se tiñan el cabello – le refutó el mayor recordando su cabellera verde Neón.

-Déjalo, Thorax, solo está enfadado porque no ha conseguido cita – se burló Spike.

-Déjame en paz, no consigo armarme de valor para pedirle a Sweetie Bell que me acompañe – se lamentaba el fanático de los videojuegos.

-A este ritmo creo llegara la graduación y seguirá sin animarse – atacó Thorax participando en la broma.

Buttom solo palmo su frente con fuerza maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberles contado a sus "camaradas" su crush con la chica más atractiva de su clase, desde ese día no dejaban de molestarlo con bromas y burlas al respecto. Spike se debatía entre decirle lo que había descubierto cuando fue a la casa de Applebloom sobre Sweetie, pero considero que era algo que no le concernía hablar, mucho menos comentar, pues era algo muy serio y no quería que su amiga y ex cuñada se volviera blanco de burlas si alguien se enteraba de sus "preferencias sexuales", pero no podía evitar preguntarse de quien estaría enamorada ¿De Applebloom o de Scootaloo?

Justo en ese momento aparecen las Crusaders por la puerta.

-Hola chicos – habló con entusiasmo la pelirroja y líder del grupo.

-Hey Applebloom – devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-Debatimos sobre a quién llevar como cita al baile – habló honestamente Thorax dejando choqueado a sus dos colegas que le dedicaron un par de miradas asesinas, a veces su amigo podía ser bastante ingenuo.

-Wow, que gran coincidencia, nosotras igual – habló Applebloom – las chicas y yo conversábamos sobre a quién invitar pero como todos los chicos del salón son unos tontos se nos ocurrió hacer una cita triple con ustedes.

El ofrecimiento les cayó de sorpresa al grupo de chicos que se miraban a intervalos asimilando la propuesta dada por la granjera, la idea no era mala, nadie se burlaría de ellos por in solo ellos juntos y de pasó se divertirían, entre más mejor, aunque claro, el que mejor se tomaba aquella proposición era el propio Buttom que quería bailar del regocijo por poder ir al baile con Sweetie, aunque fuera en una extraña cita triple.

Por su parte, Spike, veía bastante nerviosa a la cantante de aquel trio, algo que no le extrañaba pues él conocía su secreto después de todo, el pedirle a ellos que fueran sus parejas de baile debía ser una fachada para poder estar junto a Applebloom o Scootaloo, todo por la tontería que su compañera Diamond Tiara había dicho en clase, solo los perdedores van solos al baile, recordó Spike las palabras de la chica más adinerada de la escuela, cosa que pudo tensos y locos a todos, pues ninguno quería parecer un perdedor ante aquella agresiva y mimada chica que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Por mí no hay problema – dijo Spike – ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?

-Me parece bien – dijo amablemente Thorax.

-¡Sí!... digo, lo que sea – trato de hacerse el desinteresado Buttom tratando de contener la emoción que le generaba aquella notica.

-Perfecto, entonces está decidido chicos – anunció Applebloom - vamos chicas, debemos buscar eso.

-Sí, eso – corroboró Scootaloo.

-Sí, eso – dijo igualmente Sweetie.

El trio se retiró del salón dejando a unos muy confundidos chicos que se miraban entre ellos llenos de dudas pero al final ninguno dijo nada, cosas de chicas pensaron todos sin decirlo. Por su parte las Crusaders caminaban felices por su victoria, el plan hbaía resultado a la perfección.

-Ok, Crusaders, el plan 3.0 "conseguir emparejar a Spike y a Sweetie comienza" – dijo con entusiasmo la pelirroja.

-Sabes, deberíamos dejar de ponerle nombre a todos los planes – aconsejaba Scootaloo – más aún que es la tercera versión de este plan – recordaba la deportista el 1.0 y el 2.0, todos, un tremendo desastre.

-Se los agradezco mucho, chicas – decía agradecida Sweetie – son las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener.

-No hay problema – decía Applebloom con una sonrisa – lo que sea por una Crusader, para cuando ese baile termine puedo asegurarte que el corazón de Spike se abrirá para ti.

-Solo espero que no suceda otra cosa embarazosa como la del otro día – decía con desgano y pocos ánimos la de cabello purpura.

El semblante de Sweetie decayó al recordar el bochornoso incidente en la casa de la pelirroja donde su teléfono casi la delata delante del chico por el cual suspiraba. Hubiera sido más piadoso el haberse tirado del granero, una idea que se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Gracias, Scoots, gracias – se denotaba el sarcasmo en la voz de Sweetie Bell.

* * *

Después del colegio las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de la diseñadora, como siempre parecía más una boutique que una casa pues tanto como el exterior como el interior estaban repletas de bellas prendas de todos los colores y estilos, incluso contaba con escaparate para mostrar modelos en maniquís y vestidores, no era para nada inusual que también le funcionara como fuente de trabajo a la modista que todo el tiempo recibía encargos.

Rarity había pasado todo el fin de semana diseñando atuendos para el baile, buscando el que mejor se adaptará a sus compañeras, buscando que se vieran hermosas con sus propios estilos y preferencias, pues cada una era muy distinta a las otras siendo un desafió para la propia modista que aceptaba con gusto, pues, aunque no lo comentara, sus pedidos se triplicaban cada vez que el grupo hacia alguna presentación usando algo diseñado por ella, no es que le interesara el dinero, ayudaba pero su principal objetivo era darse a conocer, pues realmente no es que cobrara mucho por atuendo, de hecho cobraba lo justo llegando al grado de generoso.

-Por última vez, no llevare nada pomposo – decía irritada la de cabello multi colores.

-Es que te verías tan adorable – decía Rarity mientras le hacía dos coletas altas a la deportista delante de un espejo.

-No quiero parecer empalagosa – decía de mal humor Rainbow mientras apartaba las manos de Rarity de su cabello.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo que tú quieres es parecer atractiva, como una adulta, todo para encantar a tu príncipe de colores amarillo y azul – decía melodramáticamente la de cabello índigo.

Rainbow se sonrojó al instante.

-A veces de detesto.

Mientras las dos amigas aun debatían sobre que llevaría puesto Rainbow Dash, el resto, se probaba diferentes accesorios dados por la anfitriona del lugar, entre ellos se encontraba una no muy fanática a los accesorios, Twilight, no es que no fueran bellos, lo eran, pero se sentía cohibida cada vez que usaba alguno pues siempre entraba en dudas si sería apropiado llevar unos u otros. Justo en ese momento una cálida mano se posa en sus hombros.

-¿Problemas para escoger alguno? – Preguntó Sunset, a lo cual Twilight asintió – pruébate estos.

Sunset le entregó unos pendientes a Twilight, eran plateados y terminaban con una estrella violeta de seis puntas, aquellas dos piedras tintineaban leves chispas de luz cada vez que la luz chocaba contra ellas, eran muy bonitas.

-Combinan con tus ojos, eso sí, no se comparan a su brillo – el tono de voz de Sunset era suave, causando rubor en la chica de ojos violeta.

-Gracias – decía Twilight, Sunset siempre le decía lo bella que era a manera de recordatorio como si fuera una verdad universal, cosa que la fanática de los libros le gustaba, la hacía sentir especial.

-Muy bien chicas, hora de probarse los vestidos – decía Rarity pasándole el conjunto a cada una, todos envuelto perfectamente en cajas.

El grupo se separó y se dirigieron a los vestidores para probarse los atuendos, siendo la única en no entrar la propia Rarity que se quedaría para ver su obra y, para sorpresa de ella, Sunset se quedó a su lado.

-¿No te probaras el vestido? - preguntó Rarity.

-Confió en tus gustos – dijo sin problemas Sunset.

-Yo también querida, pero aun así insisto en que a lo menos veas lo que te tengo preparado – decía con emoción contenida.

Sunset puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la caja que le había dado solo para cerrarla de nuevo.

-De repente me arrepiento de haber aceptado – decía Sunset aun sin salir del asombro de ver su vestido.

-¿No te gustó?

-No, no es eso, es solo que… es muy llamativo.

-El color te sienta querida aprovéchalo – decía con confianza la diseñadora – apuesto que enamoraras a más de uno en el baile cuando te vean.

-Sabes que tengo que mantener una imagen de chica problemática ¿Verdad? – decía en tono bromista la peli fuego.

-Entonces el mejor conjunto que puedes llevar es este, créeme Sunset, te verás literalmente ardiente.

Ambas hubieran seguido platicando de no ser que las cortinas de los vestidores se abrieron develando a las chicas con sus nuevos vestidos.

 **(nota de NAZH045: esta parte está sujeta a cambios, no sé si vaya a cambiarlas luego, pues para describir ropa soy malísimo, necesito a un consultor de moda urgentemente, pues si bien encuentro buenos diseños en línea o en dibujos a veces no me alcanza el léxico para describir vestuarios, excepto trajes de baño, en eso soy el puto maestro xD)**

 **PD: esta parte es la que me terminó matando por hacer, por eso la demora exagerada.**

Rainbow Dash llevaba un vestido largo color azul oscuro que descubría la espalda alta con los tirantes sujetos al cuello de color azul rey, un adorno redondo amarillo los unía al pecho, el cual estaba ajustado al pecho y cintra de su portadora relatando mucho su increíble figura de la unión de su cuello salían dos liras de tela que se iban ensanchando mientras caían por la espalda de Rainbow, unidos sutilmente con otro adorno en forma de adorno en la espalda baja del cual brotaban un par de alas blancas, su cabello, atado a un aro en una coleta alta combinaba perfectamente los colores de su llamativa cabellera dejando libres dos mechones por delante de sus orejas rojo y amarillo que se encontraban trenzado y mantenidos por dos cuencas blancas casi al final complementando con un par de aretes redondos de color amarillo en sus orejas y dos aros blancos en sus muñecas. El atuendo la hacía lucir mucho más madura e increíblemente más bella, quitando por completo cualquier atisbo de la chica deportista.

Fluttershy traía puesto un vestido de dos partes, una falda de color verde oscuro y la parte de arriba era de color de un verde mucho más claro, de hombros descubiertos y ceñido a su cuerpo resaltado más sus encantos, la parte final superior contaba con detalles ondulados del mismo color que la falda y al igual que Rainbow dos lazos unidos colgaban glacialmente a su espalda baja unidas con una gema purpura redonda del cual salían un par de alas un poco más pequeñas que las de sus amigas, su larga cabellera atada en una coleta baja por una cinta dorada y otra en el cuello pero del color de la falda y para terminal un brazal dorados en su brazo derecho por encima del codo, el conjunto le daba un aspecto tierno pero cautivante, su maquillaje ligeramente retocado hacían ver más grande y atrayentes sus ojos color calipso.

El de Pinkie era una vestido de color vino que contrastaba mucho con su cabello el cual se encontraba en su forma normal, era sencillo vestido sencillo de tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda ajustado de la cintura para arriba, la falda se dividía en oleajes y era de color fiusha, con cada nuevo pliegue se expandía el volumen del mismo y llegaba hasta tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, ligeramente retocada con maquillaje y como accesorios portaba un par de pendientes del color de sus ojos, con ese aspecto lucía mucho más seria y formal que su usual estilo de ropa y ese era su intención, no dejaría de divertirse pero quería darle a entender y recordar a todo el mundo que ella era seria con las cosas importantes para ella.

El de Applejack era el más vanguardista, combinar el estilo del campo con un vestido de gala había sido todo un reto para la diseñadora pero al fin pudo dar con la combinación perfecta para su amiga. El vestido consistía en dos guantes largos que llegaban más allá de los codos de color avellana, su vestido era del mismo color dela parte superior, el cual levantaba un poco su busto, solo que contaba en los bordes del pecho con una franja de tela semi ondulada de un color café un poco más oscuro del cual salían dos tiras de tela gruesas de color tierra que se situaban por debajo de los hombros de la rubia, la falda era del mismo color que los detalles del pecho y terminaba en tiras que le daban un aspecto de vestimenta nativas americanas, su cabellera dorada trenzada sujetada a un sujetador en forma de tubo color cromo dejando una porción de cabello libre al final, su cabello enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, de su orejas colgaban dos aretes de los que colgaban plumas don rojo en las puntas, para Rarity el contemplar a la rubia en su diseño y que este le sentará de forma espectacular.

Por su parte Rarity ya les había lucido su vestido, era de color negro con una larga abertura en la pierna izquierda que legaba hasta el muslo y escote, dos diamante situados en la parte superior se encontraban unidos por dos tirantes del mismo color que el vestido, de su cadera colgaba un accesorio de su propia confección, era como un cinturón pero hecho con delgados cilindros separado con cuencas color jade que se unían justo por encima de la abertura de la pierna a un adorno circular con una gema en forma de corazón de color roja en el centro, un regalo de Spike, de hecho, se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños y ella quedo fascinada con la piedra, que si bien no era autentica seguía siendo hermosa, le había costado adaptar el adorno a su vestido pues quería que el propio chico lo viera en el baile como una señal de su amor por él.

Y por último, la que Sunset estaba esperando por ver, Twilight, el vestido de Twilight era de color morado subido, un clásico de cuello V a la medida de la cintura de la cintura para arriba favoreciendo la esbelta figura de Twilight, una cinta de color violeta atada a su cintura con un moño detrás era el único complemento que el vestido llevaba pero cielos, la sencillez le queda y la hacía lucir más hermosa, su cabello permanecía intacto, lacio y largo y con un ligero retoque de maquillaje en los ojos que los hacían ver más deslumbrantes, solo llevando consigo los pendientes que Sunset le había dado, la cual no dejaba de verla de arriba abajo, analizándola, imaginándose a ella misma quitándole ese vestido en ese momento, pero debía controlarse , no quería armar una escena delante de todas, aunque la idea no era del todo mala.

-Chicas, está mal que yo misma lo diga pero se ven gloriosas – el éxtasis en la voz de Rarity era más que notorio – soberbio, sublime, mi mejor obra hasta ahora.

-Gracias Rarity – decía Fluttershy agradecida con su amiga, realmente esperaba mucho del baile, incluso accedió a que Rarity le hiciera un vestido tan "atrevido" para la ocasión, pues para ella era súper vergonzoso, pero deseaba impresionar a alguien, demostrarle que no era una niña.

-Como siempre, un excelente trabajo – felicitaba Applejack, todo el mundo iría a aquella fiesta y esperaba encontrarse con su querido "novio secreto" y pedirle de una buena vez que mosca le había picado.

-Mmm… está bien – decía fingiendo desinterés Rainbow Dash, pero en realidad no dejaba de verse de reojo al espejo, no parecía ella misma al grado de llevarse una sorpresa al verse, se veía un poco más mayor, los tacones la hacían ver más alta y estilizada, debía admitirlo, aunque sea consigo misma, se veía linda.

-Me encanta – decía Pinkie con alegría mientras daba una vuelta frente a un espejo.

-Un bello vestido – decía Twilight contemplándose igual que su amiga fiestera sin dejar de observar a Sunset, la cual no había dicho nada desde que salió del vestidor, pero podía reconocer esa mirada de depredador que ponía siempre que la veía, como si quisiera devorarle, quitarle el vestido allí mismo en frente de todos y hacerla suya, no sabía si estar preocupada o emocionada, para sorpresa suya.

-¿Tu qué piensas Sunset? – preguntó la de cabello índigo mientras revisaba los vestidos de sus amigas.

-Pienso que de tener ciertos tipos de "gustos" las violaría a todas en este momento – decía Sunset en tono coqueto con fuego en sus ojos y una sonrisa seductora.

Al instante el grupo de chicas miró con seriedad a la peli fuego que seguía sentada en su silla mientras que las contemplaba con una oscura mirada, eso sumado al tono con lo que dijo puso en alerta a más de una y encendió el color de sus mejillas a todas, entre las presentes la más estupefacta era Twilight, ella no haría algo como eso… ¿verdad?

A los pocos segundos Sunset empezó a reírse.

-Debieron haber visto sus caras – decía sin dejar de reír – hace más que un vestido bonito y lindas caras para que me decidiera por alguna de ustedes – decía en tono bromista.

Las demás no supieron como tomarse la broma de Sunset, ellas bromeaban con sus apariencias, pero eso a insinuaciones bromistas sexuales era cosa nueva, quizás la miembro más reciente del grupo bromeaba así cuando estaba con otras chicas en alguna de sus otras escuelas, así que decidieron dejar el tema allí, claro, salvo Twilight que observaba en silencio a Sunset la cual le lanzó un guiño, si sus amigas supieran.

-Muy bien chicas, hora de quitarse los vestidos, debo de darle los toques finales, se los mandare un día antes, excepto el tuyo Sunset, ese lo termine mucho antes – decía la modista.

-¿Hace cuánto es mucho? – inquirió curiosa la de los ojos turquesa poniendo su vestido empaquetado en una bolsa.

-Mmm… - la diseñadora se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras su miraba se iba hacia arriba mientras hacía memoria – desde que te pedí que fueras mi modelo.

-… ¿Cómo estabas segura que seriamos amigas después de aquello?

-No lo sabía, lo hice únicamente pensando en ti para que solo únicamente tú lo usaras, de haber sido una historia distinta y no estuvieras aquí con nosotras tendría una bella obra de arte en un caja por siempre.

-Ahora tengo curiosidad – dijo la deportista ya cambiada - ¿Cómo es el vestido?

-Tendrán que ese parar hasta el baile, nuestra querida Sunset no planea lucirlo hasta entonces – decía para nada contenta con la decisión de su amiga la diseñadora.

-Vamos, déjanos verla – decía Pinkie mientras sacudía a su amiga.

-Lo siento, dulzura, tendrás que esperar – decía Sunset mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

Nos vemos chicas, cuiden sus vestidos –despedía la anfitriona.

-Nos vemos – decían todas para tomar rumbos distintos.

Las únicas que viajaron juntas fueron la pareja/amantes secreta del grupo, Sunset conducía travesando el trafico como la brisa mientras Twilight se sujetaba a ella por detrás, Sunset le había dicho que la dejaría conducir de nuevo su motocicleta cuando Twilight sacara su licencia, por desgracia el cumpleaños de Twilight era hasta el semestre próximo, pasando las vacaciones de invierno y no podría sacar el carnet de conducir hasta entonces, tendría que conformarse con sus clases clandestinas en aquella solitaria carretera, terminando siempre a la sombra de aquel árbol para una apasionada sesión de besos.

Una corriente helada pasó por ella pero apenas la sintió, el propio calor corporal de Sunset era más que suficiente para mantenerla cálida, eso era lo que más le gustaba de abrazarla, más en esa posición, desde que ella le había confesado lo que sentía y sus intenciones con ella siempre pasaba por nuevas experiencias, tanto emocional como físicas, la había llevado a muchos lugares que ella no conocía, cafeterías, pastelerías, librerías, centros científicos, claro, sin olvidar los emocionantes paseos en moto y las salvajes sesiones de sexo, no importaba cuando ni donde, Sunset siempre se encargaba de hacerla vivir cosas nuevas.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba adormilada en la cama de Sunset, su dueña se encontraba bajo ella, su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de está, meciéndose con su respiración mientras constaba las palpitaciones de su fuerte corazón, casi todos los días después de la escuela, claro, si no se juntaban con las chicas, Sunset la llevaba a su departamento a tener relaciones sexuales, termino científico que ambas decidieron para darle nombre a lo que hacían, ella era tierna, apasionada, dulce pero se negaba a decir aquel nombre tan "cursi" que la mayoría de las personas le daban a aquella acción.

Para ella estaba bien, le gustaba la terminología en todas las cosas, aunque tal vez le gustaba más la práctica y experimentación que hablar de la teoría, a lo menos en esta ocasión, Sunset pasaba sus dedos por la suave y larga cabellera de Twilight, la cual estaba infinitamente exhausta, Twilight, se decía que de seguir realizando ese tipo de actividades físicas terminaría teniendo la misma condición que Rainbow, sus cuerpos bañados en fluidos, tanto propios como de la otra, su entrecortado y agitado respirar que trataba de recuperarse del agotamiento corporal, ya ni contaba las veces en que lo había hecho, en lo que se refiere a la cama Sunset había demostrado ser incansable o al menos la de ojos violeta no había visto aun.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Sunset.

-En muchas cosas, la escuela, mi familia, mis amigas… nosotras – respondió adormilada.

-No lo pienses mucho, ya te dije, solo disfrútalo, tú, yo tu sexy trasero – decía en tono lujurioso mientras posicionaba su mano en la retaguardia de Twilight.

-Habló en serio, Sunset – decía Twilight con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios – se lo que tú quieres de mí, pero ni yo misma se lo que quiero de mi misma ni de ti, esto que siento, es confuso, apenas puedo procesarlo, me gusta, pero…

Sunset la silencia poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

-Lo sé, se a lo que me atenía al decirte lo que guardaba con respecto a ti, pensé en las infinitas opciones en las que tú me rechazabas y te alejabas de mí y créeme cuando te digo esto: prefiero un no sé qué un no y te hago esta promesa, que hare cuanto esté en mi poder para convencerte, no obligarte, eso sería fácil y no quiero hacerlo, quiero que tu decidas, si bien desearía con todo mi ser que siempre te quedaras a mi lado jamás te detendré, decidas lo que decidas.

Twilight asimilaba las palabras de Sunset, su monologo estaba repleto de razón y lógica, así como de aceptación, duda y miedo, era obvio que si ella rechazaba a Sunset al final ninguna de las dos se volvería a hablar por lo que les quedaba de vida, perdería una amiga muy valiosa pero ni ella misma estaba segura de aceptar aquel tipo de relación, a pesar de ser alguien de mente abierta era más una "chica tradicional" como así les llaman, casarse con un buen hombre, tener familia, etc. Era lo que siempre planeo, claro, muy a futuro.

Lo que más le preocupaba era lo que dirían los demás, contaría con el apoyo de su familia y amigos, de eso no tenía duda, podía confiar en ellos, lo que la atormentaba era lo que dirían los demás, no conocía ninguna pareja gay dentro de la escuela, de hecho, no conocía a nadie con preferencias sexuales del mismo género salvo Sunset, aunque afirmar en esos momentos que era cien por cien heterosexual sería algo hipócrita de parte.

Sunset levanta la barbilla de Twilight para que la viera y le planta un beso fuerte en los labios, un hilo de saliva se forma al separarse y ambas se miran con una mezcla de aprecio y pasión, conocía muy bien los pensamientos de Twilight, para Sunset era como un libro abierto, cada duda, cada pensamiento, cada emoción que la chica en sus brazos tenía en ese momento lo veía a través de sus ojos, la convencería, haría que se diera cuenta, que superar la inseguridad, la indecisión y el miedo, ella estaría allí para ella en los tiempo difíciles así como ella lo estuvo cuando la rescató de aquella fría oscuridad que era su vida, le daría todo, su mente, su cuerpo su alma, lo que hiciera falta para que ella se quedara, se lo transmitiría con cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada vez que la hiciera suya, porque al fin y al cabo ella era de Twilight, ahora y por siempre.

Sunset volvió a reclamar los labios de Twilight, sus propios labios masajeaban con ardua pasión a los de ella mientras su lengua danzaba con la suya luchando quien dominaba a quien, envolviendo con sus brazos a Twilight giró sobre sí misma para recostarse encima de ella quedando ahora encima, sus manos bajaban recorriendo en cuerpo de Twilight con una suave caricia, separando las piernas de ella al llegar a ellas, sus labios dejando a los de Twilight para hacer un camino de besos que pasó por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre hasta llegar a su zona intima, besándolo, lamiéndolo y saboreándolo en toda su extensión.

Twilight arqueaba la espalda y gemía del placer, sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de Sunset enredando sus dedos en sus onduladas hebras para luego tirar de ellos dulcemente, su cuerpo ardía y hormigueaba, un calor abrazador crecía en su entrepierna expandiéndose desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo, su respiración se fue entrecortando al mismo que sus latidos aceleraban su bombeo. Sunset introduce su lengua en toda su extensión dentro Twilight, rozando todo lo que podía alcanzar con ella, aquello volvía loca a Twilight, haciendo sus gemidos más fuertes mientras movía de forma inconsciente y sutil las caderas, estaba en su límite, ambas podían sentirlo, sin poder aguantar más aquel dulce castigo Twilight se libera a sí misma, dejando al orgasmo invadir todo su cuerpo acompañado de una sensación de placer, Sunset relame de sus labios los jugos de Twilight, su nuevo sabor favorito, trepa por ella y la besa dejándola saborear sus propios fluidos.

Ambas se recuestan de lado para verse cara a cara con una mano en la mejilla en la otra con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sunset siente la otra mano de Twilight sobre su seno como si lo estuviera midiendo para luego dirigirse a su trasero.

-Tú eres la del sexy cuerpo – decía Twilight a punto de caer dormida.

-Y es solo para ti.

Twilight se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, últimamente soñaba mucho, soñaba con fuego, con una niña de ojos turquesa, ella quemándose a sí misma cuando trataba de tocarla y al final solo vacío. Esto le recordaba al cuanto griego de Ícaro, uno puede volar, pero cumplir ese sueño podía costarte caro.

* * *

El tan esperado día por fin llegó, filas de autos esperaban su turno para dejar a sus pasajeros en la puerta de aquel baile escolar, muchos acompañados con sus parejas, otros en grupos de amigos que iban a divertirse y de ser posible congeniar con el sexo apuesto si se daba la oportunidad, otros iban solos, pero aun así no se veía ninguna cara larga en ningún joven, después de un estresante infierno de castigos y deberes tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela todos deseaban desahogarse en aquella fiesta que prometía diversión y más.

Algunos jóvenes de la entrada que esperaban a sus acompañantes charlaban entre ellos cuando de pronto aparece una limosina blanca en el aparcamiento, de ella sale el grupo más popular y conocido de toda la escuela, las bautizadas por la población escolar como las "Mane Six", como si de una alfombra roja se tratase las seis amigas salen del vehículo y son asaltadas por las luces intermitentes de los teléfonos de su compañeros que buscaban tomar una foto como si de celebridades de cine se tratasen, con un poco de pena y decisión las seis amigas caminan juntas hacía la entrada, unas gozando más la atención que otras, no hizo falta los aplausos gritos y cumplidos por parte de todo el mundo hacía sus personas, definitivamente era más que segura su aparición en la portada del periódico escolar.

El grupo ya se encontraba acostumbrado al exceso de atención, desde que empezaron a involucrarse en asuntos de la escuela, además de salvarla en varias ocasiones, todo el mundo acudía a ellas cada vez que tenían un problema, volviéndose parte importante de la comunidad estudiantil en casi todas las áreas, pues las habilidades que ellas poseían eran amplias y útiles en muchas áreas pero juntas eran un combinación más potente que la misma receta de leche de chocolate del loco consejero escolar, logrando cumplir y hacer cualquier cosa cada vez que se unían.

Ya dentro el resultado fue el mismo que en el exterior, las amigas fueron elogiadas por sus vestimentas e incluso invitadas a bailar por varios de los presentes, alguno incluso con pareja, para fortuna de ellas la música no se hizo esperar, DJ Pon3 o Vynil como era su nombre, empezó con una rítmica y animada pieza para animar a todos aquellos que aún no se animaba a bailar a pasar a la pista de baile, cosa que el grupo hizo también.

La música era sensacional, la sensación de libertad y euforia invadían el aire, todos danzaban, gritaban y brincaban al ritmo de la música, Twilight se dejó llevar junto a sus amigas, pues con ellas no padecía de vergüenza al bailar, incluso la más tímida del grupo, Fluttershy, bailaba moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas, todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos fueron reemplazados con la música electrónica que salía fuertemente de las bocinas, al cabo de lo que pudieron ser minutos y horas las chicas deciden ir a por algo de beber y a sentarse, ninguna, salvo Rarity, estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones tiempo, por lo que sus pies exigían descanso.

Una vez servidas de bebidas y aperitivos se ubican en una mesa con vista a la entrada, cerca de la pista de baile y no tan cerca de las bocinas y accesible al ponche y la mesa de aperitivos, un punto en donde todo era accesible y rápido de llegar.

-Caray, Pinkie, esta vez te luciste – decía Applejack impresionada.

-Todo para divertir – decía como si de un lema se trátese la de cabello rosado.

-¿Aun no llega Sunset? – preguntó la deportista buscando a la última del grupo por la pista.

-Solo espero que no se le haya ocurrido venir en su motocicleta, arruinaría por completo el vestido que le hice.

De pronto la imagen de Sunset en vestido encima de su motocicleta montada en su motocicleta se apareció al mismo tiempo en sus mentes, la imagen les sacó una risa a todas, su amiga parecería una agente o espía que escapaba de una fiesta de gala de la base de un súper villano a alta velocidad mientras era perseguida por sus enemigos.

-Parece que somos el centro de atención – decía Rarity en un susurro.

Y en efecto, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas, una de forma disimulada y otras no tantas, Twilight se alegró de ver entre la multitud a ambas directoras, ambas vestidas de manera formal y pulcra como siempre lo hacían, cerciorándose de que nada pasara y cuidando a los alumnos, al que le sorprendió ver allí fue a Discord, el cual vestía un esmoquin café, con sombre largo, moño rojo y bastón, sin duda como parte de una penitencia por lo ocurrido en la última fiesta en la que estuvo con estudiantes, Twilight no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el maestro.

Fluttershy no había dejado de observar a Discord desde que llegó, la alta figura de su maestro le ayudo mucho a ubicarlo, quería ir y hablar con él pero no hallaba el momento de separarse de sus amigas sin llamar la atención, mucho menos que algún alumno los viera juntos, lo último que quería era causarle más problemas, se preguntaba así misma si la había visto llegar, ¿Qué pensaría de lo que llevaba puesto? ¿La vería linda?

Por su parte otras dos miembros del grupo buscaban a cierto chico de cabellera verde, por lo que supieron de Twilight él se había ido con unos amigos más temprano, Applejack sabía que él se encontraba con su hermanita, la propia Applebloom le había dicho que sus amigas y ellas irían con Spike y unos amigos a los cuales no conocía, esto despertó una alarma en ella y su hermano, su pequeña hermana menor saliendo con chicos, la pelirroja tuvo que explicarles que era solo una salida de amigos sin ninguna otra intención, pero mentirles a los Apple era como esperar que una granada no estallase cuando le quitases el perno, así que después de dar un largo rodeo la menor logró convencerlos a medias de que no tenía intenciones ocultas, ninguno de los mayores aceptaría que ella estuviese interesada en ningún chico, no ahora ni en los próximos cinco años.

Por su parte Rarity escaneaba con la mirada el lugar, pero el ruido, las luces y la multitud le hacían imposible buscar a Spike, en su mente formulaba alguna excusa para separarse de sus amigas e ir a buscarlo. De pronto, Pinkie Pie, que se encontraba a su lado, escupe estrepitosamente su bebida rozando el brazo de la modista.

-¡Pinkie, cuidado casi arruinas mi vestido! – exclamó la diseñadora mientras se secaba el brazo con una servilleta.

La de los ojos azules le iba a dar un sermón pero es detenida por la mano de una incrédula Pinkie, la cual tenía los ojos y boca abiertos de par en par mientras miraba hacia la entrada. Rarity imitó la acción de su amiga y su reacción fue la misma que la de ella, el resto del grupo imitó la acción en cadena, todas haciendo la misma cara que el restó, la última fue Twilight, la cual estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada, tendiendo que girarse para ver que dejó tan consternada a sus amigas, su reacción no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se expandieron mientras su boca se abría ligeramente, pues no era para menos decir que la imagen frente a ella no robaba el aliento.

Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron percatando de una nueva entrada, la atención de todos siguió el mismo efecto que piezas de domino apilados que caían empujando al de en frente, unos con reacciones más sorprendidas que otros, de repente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo, si alguien estaba bailando se detenía, si alguien bebía paraba, dioses, incluso la música y la misma DJ pararon la función para quitarse los lentes y ver mejor lo que tenía delante.

Justo en la entrada de encontraba una joven y no cualquier joven, la más conocida por todos como la "chica nueva" y hasta hace poco la chica más detestada de toda la escuela, no es que sorprendieran de verla allí, no era un secreto que ahora se juntaba con el grupo de las Mane Six, una sorpresa para muchos pero al final aceptada tanto de buena como de mala gana, pero no era su presencia lo que literalmente paró la fiesta, no, fue más como lucía la propia chica que todo el tiempo llevaba su chaqueta encima.

Sunset lucía un vestido que solo podía ser descrito como glorioso, era una mezcla de colores que iban desde rojo desde la parte superior que iba decreciendo hasta pasar a naranja la cual pasaba lo mismo hasta llegar al final de la falda culminando como amarillo, era como si alguien hubiera tomado el amanecer y lo hubiera convertido en un vestido, varias secciones del mismo resplandecían con pequeñas chispas que eran provocadas por el leve brillo que producía la tela cuando la luz la tocaba, la parte superior era de un solo hombro dejando descubierto del izquierdo, de su cintura colgaba un listón del color del firmamento unido con un sol idéntico a su secreto tatuaje, su cabello recogido y arreglado estéticamente hacia arriba, dos mechones caían hacia los lados quedando a la altura del lóbulo de los cuales colgaban dos pendientes en del mismo diseño que el sol de la cinta que sujeta a su cintura, la joven llevaba sombra en sus ojos y rímel en sus pestañas haciéndolas ver mucho más grandes y sus ojos más cautivantes y preciosos, sus brazos recogidos ligeramente hacia arriba a la altura de los codos sostenían un chanele de gaza de color naranja que caía sutilmente por debajo de sus hombros y desprendía el mismo brillo que el vestido.

Fue allí que todos pudieron ver, bueno, en realidad ya lo sabían, que la chica nueva, la problemática y violenta Sunset Shimmer era todo un bombón, cintura delgada, caderas anchas, buena dotación de busto, largas piernas y hermoso rostro, decir que la chica no lucía como una diosa o un demonio de lo sexy era para tildar a loco a cualquiera que quisiera negarlo, era la combinación perfecta de lo que un chico pudiera pedir físicamente, volviéndose al instante la nueva obsesión y fantasía de la mayoría de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas al preguntarse qué clase de Dios esculpiría a una mujer de forma tan injusta.

El grupo de amigas de la recién llegada no era la excepción, era cierto que su amiga peli fuego tenía un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy, lo habían visto en la playa cuando lucía aquel bikini, pero el verla así de arreglada y vestida daba un nuevo aire a la imagen de Sunset. Rarity esperaba que Sunset luciera fabulosa en el vestido que le hizo, pero su imaginación no hacía justicia para lo que veía, aquella chica había venido a la tierra para ser adorada por los mortales desde un pedestal y ella había tenido el gran honor de hacerle un vestido, Applejack solo miraba boquiabierta a la peli fuego junto con Rainbow, el verla hacía sentir menos a cualquier chica que se comparara con ella sin ninguna duda, Fluttershy se sintió intimidada con la imagen de la peli fuego que opacaba a todos en aquel baile, había llegado para adueñarse del evento y lo hizo con solo pararse en la puerta, Pinkie estaba en las mismas, solo que sus pensamientos iban hacia un lado con sentido sexual.

-¿Sonaría mal si dijera que no me importaría ser violada por Sunset? – preguntó Pinkie repitiendo las palabras que la propia Sunset dijo en broma cuando las vio probándose sus propios vestidos.

-Debe de ser mi modelo principal en todos mis desfiles – se decía a si misma Rarity pensando en el número de pedidos que tendría después del baile.

-Debe de ser ilegal ser tan hermosa – seguía Rainbow igual de insólita que las anteriores.

-El diablo debe de ser definitivamente mujer – acompañaba Applejack.

-Sin palabras – atinaba Fluttershy encogiéndose de hombros.

La única que se reservó sus comentarios fue Twilight, quien veía entre una mezcla de asombro y envidia a la peli fuego, el maquillaje y el atuendo la hacían lucir un poco más mayor, sexy y hermosa, su semblante emanaba un aire de serenidad y confianza, su mirada ardiente que atravesaba su cuerpo como un cuchillo al rojo vivo a la mantequilla, la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios y la seductora mirada que posaban sus ojos, no importaba cuantas veces la viera o como lo hiciera, Sunset siempre demostraba ser más hermosa cada vez que quería.

Por su parte, la recién llegada, contemplaba los asientos de sus amigas, enfocándose particularmente en la chica de ojos violeta que la observaba con fascinación, un resultado que esperaba en contraste al esfuerzo que puso por arreglarse, lo cual, obviamente, había valido la pena. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al entrar, si bien creo una pequeña conmoción al llegar el impacto que tuvo su llegada al edificio fue mayor, sino exagerada, a lo esperado por ella, era como si ninguno hubiera visto a una mujer en su vida, algo que le provocaba risa internamente, pues esos mimos chicos la calumniaban y hablaban a sus espaldas semanas atrás si no es que ahora mismo también.

Un pequeño chico en esmoquin café y cabellera castaña se puso a unos diez pasos frente a, de su cuello colgaba una cámara que era sostenida por sus manos temblorosas, era más que obvio que el joven pensaba sacarle una foto y con la pinta que llevaba y la enorme cámara no era difícil imaginarse que trabajaba para el periódico escolar, en circunstancias normales ella se habría negado o fastidiado la foto, pero estaba de buen humor esa noche así que le daría un gusto al pequeño y un pequeño incentivo por el valor que tuvo.

Sunset se coloca semi de perfil con ambas manos en la cadera, su cuello levemente inclinado con su vista fija en la cámara, curva sus labios ligeramente hacía arriba y entre cierra sus ojos para darle una mirada coqueta, era algo raro, pues ella normalmente no sonreía con esa facilidad, debía estar bastante contenta. El flash de la cámara hace presencia al instante, el chico observa la fotografía en la cámara, momento exacto y perfecto, el joven fotógrafo miro a Sunset que aún no dejaba de sonreír, sin hacer ningún sonido mientras mueve los labios le da un gracias a la peli fuego, la cual solo asiente, desapareciendo entre la multitud el chico corre desapareciendo entre el tumulto, por su parte Sunset se encamina hacia sus amigas a paso tranquilo como si aquello le pasara seguido.

El vestido daba el efecto de dejar una estela de fuego a su paso, la música empezó a surgir de las bocinas de nuevo, sacando de su trance a todo el colegiado que desviaron la mirada y continuaron con la fiesta, eso sí, sin dejar de ver a de reojo a aquella nueva estudiante que se caía de buena. Sunset llega ante el grupo situándose en el último asiento disponible entre Rarity y Pinkie, justo en frente de Twilight.

-Chica, tu sí que sabes cómo hacer una entrada – decía Rainbow con asombro.

-Lo que hace un poco de maquillaje – decía disimulando humildad la peli fuego.

-Cariño, debes venir conmigo a la próxima semana de la moda – decía Rarity exaltada – te regalare todo lo que te pongas y más – trataba de convencer la modista.

-Suena tentador, pero no soy modelo.

-Sí, no lo eres, eres un sex-symbol que me hace dudar de mi propia sexualidad – insinuó Pinkie sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Por suerte traigo mi descargador – decía Sunset sacando su bastón eléctrico mientras despedía un par de chispas asombrando a las presentes.

-¿De dónde corrales sacaste eso? – preguntaba con asombro la vaquera sin saber en dónde lo tenía guardado con semejante vestido.

-Te ves bien – musitaba Fluttershy encogiéndose en sí misma.

Las chicas continuaron alagando a Sunset por un buen rato más, Twilight solo escuchaba y observaba a sus amigas y lo cercanas que se habían vuelto a Sunset, eso la llenaba de mucha dicha, conocía lo solitaria que era y el ver que ahora su círculo cercano se había ampliado la hacía sonreír, pues ese había sido el objetivo de acercarse a ella, si bien inicio como una petición de su querida directora estaba enormemente agradecida por haber tenido la suerte de conocer a tan increíble e impresionante persona, era lista, bella y de buen corazón, aunque esto último trataba de ocultarlo.

Por su parte dos figuras autoritarias observaban donde se había sentado la recién llegada, Celestia solo podía ver con complacencia como su hija ponía una expresión de alegría en compañía de aquellas increíbles estudiantes que lograron abrir el corazón de su pequeña, entristeciéndose a su vez con el pensamiento de que ella no pudo hacerla feliz de esa manera, hallando consuelo solamente en el hecho de que ahora parecía feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, solo podía contemplar con orgullo en la hermosa joven en la que se había convertido, sintiéndose terrible por no haber formado parte de su crecimiento, esa sería la cruz que cargaría el resto de su vida.

Una mano amigable se posó en su hombro, al voltear se encontrándose con la mirada de consuelo de su hermana menor que le decía con ello que todo estaba bien, eso era un alivio para su corazón, su mirada vuelve a donde su hija deseándole en silencio la mayor de la felicidad y un gran futuro, no importaba si no formaba parte de él.

Por su parte otra mirada se encontraba fija en ella, Discord tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír y amenazar a uno que otro chico que le dedicaban una mirada poco grata a la vista de un padre, lucía hermosa y encantadora, estaba orgulloso de ella, aquel pequeño rayo de sol había crecido para convertirse en una estupenda y brillante joven con un prometedor futuro, solo deseaba que no cometiera los mismos errores que él había cometido y sigue cometiendo a pesar de los años, su mirada se fija en la chica de larga cabellera rosada y le da un vuelco en el estómago, camina en dirección a la escuela con la intención de ir a su oficina, descansar un momento y de paso darle un sorbo a su bebida sabor leche con chocolate y ron que guardaba siempre en su escritorio, no es que fuera un bebedor, de hecho rechazaba cualquier estupefaciente que alterara el pensamiento y flujo cerebral, pero deberás necesitaba un trago esa noche.

Su ida no pasa desapercibida por unos ojos calipso que lo siguieron hasta desaparecer tras las puertas que daban al interior de la escuela. Al mismo tiempo dos de las miembros del grupo divisan a su objetivo junto a sus hermanas, era hora de actuar, cada una se formulaba sus propias excusas, siendo Rarity la primera en que iba a hablar pero antes que alguna dijera nada un grupo de chicas rodea a Rarity, todas con admiración en sus ojos.

-Rarity, el vestido es glorioso, quiero que diseñes uno para mí – decía una de las chicas.

-Mi papá te pagara lo que sea si vienes a trabajar en su boutique – decía otra.

Rarity sonrió cortésmente siendo literalmente arrastrada por aquel grupo de jóvenes, mandando sus planes a volar teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de expresar su decepción y exasperación ante aquella situación. En la distracción Applejack aprovecha y se levanta.

-Vuelvo enseguida chicas – dijo Applejack sin agregar nada más debido a su dificultad para poder mentir.

-Yo iré a la mesa de bocadillos y a preguntar si el próximo grupo está listo para tocar – se paró Pinkie de un brinco y del mismo modo se perdió entre la multitud.

-Yo iré con los wonderbolts – agregó Rainbow – quedamos de tomarnos fotos con los de ultimo año para el recuerdo.

En la mesa quedaron solo Twilight y Sunset, Fluttershy había desaparecido sin que lo hubieran notado nadie, las ventajas de no hacerse notar demasiado, ninguna de las jóvenes decía nada, esperando que alguna empezará a hablar.

-Te ves/ Te ves – dijeron al mismo tiempo deteniendoce al mismo tiempo quedando en silencio otra vez – estás pre…/ estás pre…

Ambas chicas se miraron con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y luego empezaron a reír, hacía tiempo que no les pasaba eso, una sonrisa se quedó impregnada en el rostro de ambas, una sonrisa sincera producto de una alegría verdadera. Sus miradas estaban conectadas por un hilo mágico que le trasmitía los pensamientos de la otra, una llena de agradecimiento y otra con dicha, Twilight aun recordaba la fría y oscura mirada que Sunset tenía empezando aquel año, aun la seguía teniendo en veces pero sus sonrisas habían aumentado significativamente desde que empezaron a ser amigas, multiplicándose aún más desde que la propia Sunset le confesó lo que sentía por ella, la propia Sunset sentía lo mismo, desde que la conoció había experimentado una felicidad que jamás pensó volver a sentir, fue solo un omento, un instante, pero un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente.

- _"La amo"_

Este pensamiento sorprendió y altero mucho a Sunset, decir que estaba enamorada de Twilight le tomó mucho y le costó aún más el decir, pero lejos de llenarla de inquietud esa idea, la idea de que amaba a Twilight, generaba en su corazón una calidez extraña y agradable, como si se hubiera sacado una espina de esté, su resolución instantánea la sorprendió igual que aquel pensamiento, ella amaba a Twilight, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y moría por decírselo, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, ni ella ni Twilight estaban listas.

-Oye, acompáñame un momento – decía Sunset mientras se ponía de pie.

Twilight, obediente, la sigue, Sunset toma disimuladamente su mano y la lleva consigo a la misma puerta en la que Discord había salido, ninguna nota que una mirada las sigue todo el trayecto, mucho menos se dan cuenta que esta misma sigue tras ellas una vez cruzan el umbral.

* * *

Spike se encontraba charlando con su amigos, todos vestidos de traje, Thorax llevaba uno negro, Buttom uno marrón y el uno morado que le llegó a pertenecer a su hermano mayor cuando tenía su edad, los tres platicaban animadamente hasta la entrada de Sunset Shimmer, sus amigos observaban boquiabiertos a la amiga de su hermana al grado de que casi se les caía la baba y no era para menor, incluso el quedo embobado con la imagen, fue hasta que un carraspeo fuerte proveniente de sus acompañantes los sacó de su embelesamiento.

Las chicas llevaban lindos vestidos confeccionados por la propia Rarity, Applebloom llevaba uno limos con detalles en un verde más subido, Scootaloo uno sencillo de color anaranjado y Sweetie Bell uno color salmón oscuro con chanele, todas se veían muy lindas a ojos de Spike esa noche. La mirada de las chicas era recriminatoria, los tres agacharon sus cabezas apenados, después de aquello tuvieron que pedir disculpas varias veces y atenderlas durante buen rato para que se les pasará el enojo, la música había vuelto animando un poco la situación, los seis bailaban en círculo, Spike, observaba como su amigo literalmente se le pegaba a Sweetie, una acción demasiado obvia a su parecer y por la expresión de la propia chica podía deducir que no estaba para nada cómoda con la cercanía del gamer.

La canción terminó y al instante empezó a sonar una melodía suave y relajante, clara señal que el contexto había pasado a uno romántico, muchas parejas pasaron de bailar juntos a bailar abrazados, uno muy cerca del otro mientras otros abandonaban la pista para darles espacio o no ser humillados al no tener pareja del sexo opuesto para bailar aquella pieza, Spike estaba a punto de apartarse cuando dos manos lo toman de las muñecas. Al voltear su mirada se encuentra con unos grandes ojos color ver que lo miraban con ilusión.

-Ven, vamos Spike, bailemos – lo jaloneaba Sweetie a la pista apartándose del grupo.

Los demás solo observaron como la cantante se llevaba al peli verde, Thorax con una sonrisa mientras que Buttom con unos celos endemoniados al perder su oportunidad de poder pedirle un baile a su amor platónico, pero no tuvo tiempo de chistear cuando para sorpresa suya, Scootaloo lo arrastra también a otra parte de la pista para bailar con él, curiosamente en dirección opuesta de donde Spike y Sweetie se habían ido.

Thorax se quedó solo con Applebloom, esta ultima le tendió la mano en clara señal de que quería bailar con él, el aceptó de buena gana, ambos empiezan a bailar, Thorax sujetando de la mano de Applebloom mientras la otra se situaba en su cintura mientras que la pelirroja hacía lo propio solo que su mano estaba en el hombro del chico que le saca media cabeza de altura. Ambos danzaban con suavidad, para sorpresa de Applebloom el chico bailaba muy bien, era fácil de seguir, el plan estaba saliendo como tenían predicho, mientras Sweetie bailaba con Spike ella y Scootaloo separaban a los otros dos para darle privacidad, ambas sabían perfectamente de los sentimientos que tenía Buttom por Sweetie por lo que el problema sería él, decidieron quien sería su pareja de baile por la suerte, siendo la deportista quien le tocó distraer al moreno para su infortunio.

Applebloom no le desagradaba Buttom, pero era mucho mejor el haberse quedado con Thorax, el chico era bien parecido, alto y de un grado mayor, realmente solo lo conocía por Spike, nunca antes había hablado con él pero conocía lo galante que era por los cotilleos de sus compañeras de clase, de mirada profunda y sonrisa sincera, debía admitir que era bastante lindo pero no era del todo su tipo, aun así se la estaba pasando increíblemente bien con él, era un muchacho agradable, solo esperaba que ninguno de sus hermanos los viera, pues si no sería el funeral del pobre Thorax, las desventajas de tener dos hermanos sobreprotectores.

-Sabes, si hubieran sido un poco más honestas se hubieran librado de muchos problemas – la voz alegre del chico saco de sus pensamientos a Applebloom.

-¿Qué? – atinó a decir sorprendida.

-Es que era demasiado obvio, más aun cuando nos separaron de esta forma – contestó sin perder ningún atisbo de alegría el de los ojos purpuras.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – se hizo la desentendida la pelirroja.

-Vamos, sé que todo lo hicieron para juntar a Spike con Sweetie Bell – las palabras de Thorax dejaron choqueada a Applebloom – solo hace falta unir los cabos y listo.

-¿Tan obvio es? – preguntó con duda en su voz.

-Más si eres tú misma la que se delata – dijo sonriente Thorax habiendo descubierto a la granjera y a sus amigas.

Applebloom quiso palmearse la frente por tonta, cayó redonda en el juego del amigo de Spike que para sorpresa suya resulto ser muy astuto.

-Eres demasiado listo – dijo con cansancio la pelirroja.

-Nop, solo soy perceptivo, huelo a kilómetros este tipo de cosas, digamos que soy un peculiar fanático de las historias de amor, sobre todo cuando son tan entretenidas.

-Para ser solo una cara bonita demuestras más de lo que eres.

-Me gusta pensar que entiendo a las personas, sus sentimientos, ya saber empático, si todos buscaran entenderse y aceptarse todos serían más felices.

-Suena muy filosófico.

-Solo soy sincero, tal vez tu amiga debería serlo más.

-Es complicado, Spike estuvo mucho tiempo tras de Rarity, la hermana mayor de Sweetie, sería extraño que de repente su la hermana mayor de tu amor platónico se te confesara.

-Es parecido a tu problema – más que pregunta era afirmación por parte del chico.

Applebloom no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo empezó a gustarte? – preguntó con curiosidad el chico.

-…

-Oh, ya veo, ellas no lo saben.

-No.

-¿Se los dirás?

-Hace tiempo me hice a la idea de no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Spike… es un chico tanto peculiar como especial, fue el año pasado cuando me gustó, fue durante poco tiempo realmente, fue cuando me entere de que a Sweetie le empezó a gustar también después del incidente del gimnasio que decidí olvidarme de la idea – dijo con simpleza la pelirroja.

-¿Así de simple?

-No lo fue, pero luego fue más fácil darme cuenta que prefería mil veces olvidarme de aquello que perder a una amiga – Applebloom hizo una pausa – pero sabes que, no me arrepiento, me alegro mucho de no haber dicho nada, mis sentimientos no serios como los de Sweetie y ahora tengo dos grandes amigos que atesoro mucho y hare lo que sea para que ambos sean felices.

Thorax pudo sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de la granjera, sus ojos no reflejaban ni una pizca de duda, si alguna vez estuvo interesada en Spike eso había quedado atrás, a hora solo quedaba la fuerte convicción deber felices a sus dos amigos, eso alegro mucho a Thorax.

-Me alegra oír eso, ojala las cosas fueran tan simples – dijo con un aire gris el chico mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían bajo sus pestañas.

Applebloom estuvo a punto de preguntar del porqué de las palabras del muchacho hasta que un grito proveniente de Buttom captó la atención de ambos y de los de alrededor, el pobre daba brincos en un pie mientras sujetaba el otro con ambas manos mientras Scootaloo le lanzaba una mirada recriminatoria, no era necesario suponer mucho lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, apartados del bullicio que creo el grito de pobre chico, Spike y Sweetie bailaban al compás de la música fluida y suave, Spike se sentía confiado, había pedido a su hermano mayor que le enseñase a bailar para impresionar a Rarity si algún día llegara la ocasión, no hace falta mencionar que aquella fantasía nunca se volvió realidad pero gracias a ello era un bailarín más o menos decente. Sweetie no dejaba de mirarlo buscando su mirada, siempre sonriente, como si disfrutara el estar cerca de él, el pasar tiempo con él, el bailar con él, pero lo único en lo que se encontraba concentrado Spike era en buscar a dos chicas en particular, la primera la hermana mayor de la chica con la que bailaba y la otra su actual novia, con ninguna quería encontrarse esa noche por temor a lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

Sweetie notó la tención Spike, el chico parecía esconderse de alguien, seguramente de su hermana mayor, lo último que quería era que su entrometida hermana los interrumpiera en aquel mágico momento que estuvo esperando, poco le veía que la viera junto a su ex, ella había perdido su oportunidad y ahora era la suya, pero ella no quería que Spike se sintiera tenso, quería que el disfrutara de aquel baile como ella lo hacía.

-Eres un gran bailador – dijo la cantante mientras cerraba más la brecha entre ambos.

Spike solo la mira y le sonríe de forma afable.

-Gracias, tú también lo eres – Spike observó en la mirada de Sweetie que ella buscaba que el dijera algo más – te ves muy linda esta noche.

El comentario encendió las mejillas de Sweetie.

-Gracias – musitó débilmente – ¿te diviertes?

-Claro, siempre es divertido estar con amigos – la inocencia era palpable en la voz de Spike.

La respuesta no le gustó mucho a la cantante.

-Sabes, desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte algo – al diablo las sutilezas, lo mejor era ser directas y decirle todo lo que sentía, pues aquel chico era tan despistado como lindo.

-Tranquila, lo sé – dijo con tranquilidad el de los ojos verdes.

Sweetie quedó helada - ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó dudosa.

-Bueno, recientemente lo hice, me di cuenta desde aquel juego en casa de Applebloom.

Sweetie se golpeó mentalmente, obviamente cualquiera empezaría a sospechar después de algo así, después de todo nadie podía ser tan tonto.

-Así que lo sabes – dijo con seriedad meditando sus próximas palabras - ¿y qué piensas respecto a ello?

Spike pensó su respuesta.

-No creo ser nadie para dar mi opinión del tema, después de todo estuve mucho tiempo tras algo que era imposible – se sinceró Spike, no era ningún secreto que estaba enamorado de Rarity desde la primera vez que al vio, solo su relación lo fue.

Sweetie se pega a Spike, tan cerca ella podía sentir los latidos del corazón del chico, su propio corazón martillaba con fuerza contra el pecho de este, sus manos sujetaban el traje morado del chico mientras ocultaba su mirada entre los pliegues de este, sentía mucha vergüenza, sus mejillas ardían con fuerza, era vergonzoso que la viera así. Spike no hizo nada al principio, rodeo con sus brazos a la chica que se aferraba a él y empezó a acariciar su larga y sedosa cabellera, transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza a la cantante.

-Me da mucha vergüenza decirlo – decía de forma tímida aun sin salir de los brazos del chico.

-No lo hagas, no es necesario – decía con voz suave el de ojos verdes.

-Que complicado es el amor.

-El amor siempre lo es.

Sweetie alza su mirada, sus ojos verdes destellaban mientras se encontraban con los esmeralda de Spike, había tanto que quería decir o hacer en ese momento, se sentía feliz, el chico por el cual suspiraba sabía de sus sentimientos por él y no la rechazaba, un gozo tremendo crecía en ella.

-Solo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

Las palabras de Spike confundieron a Sweetie, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Perdón? – preguntaba confundida.

-Sé que es duro, he estado en una situación parecida y contar con alguien es muy difícil, sobre todo si este no entiende lo que sientes – la confusión de Sweetie crecía cada vez más – ya sea que te guste de Applebloom o de Scootaloo yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.

Todo el ambiente se rompió como cristal contra la roca, fragmentando en pequeños pedazos la mente de Sweetie dejándola literalmente en blanco y el cuerpo rígido como roca. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la mente de la chica se reinició como una computadora, procesando todo aquello que Spike le acaba de decir, uniendo los puntos Sweetie se dio cuenta de la perspectiva de Spike sobre ella y sus "sentimientos", que, para infortunio de ella, el atolondrado pensaba que iban dirigidos hacia una de sus amigas, él pensaba que era lesbiana y lo peor era que no le sorprendía, como si enterarse de aquello no le sorprendía pues ya lo esperaba.

El color del rostro de Sweetie pasó por varios matices de rojo, sus orejas ardían de vergüenza y enojo, todo sus cuerpo temblaba y de inconscientemente se empezó a alejar de Spike tomando una buna distancia mientras lo observaba con expresión neutra. Spike solo observo como su pareja se alejaba de él, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, todo lo contrario de sus ojos, los cuales ardían en ira, cosa que alarmó mucho a Spike, sweeite tomó aire y gritó a todo pulmón.

-IDIOTAAAAA – decía Sweetie Bell mientras le tiraba una patada al pobre chico que no vio venir el ataque, impactando de lleno en su entre pierna.

Spike sentía como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo mientras caía de rodillas, su voz desapareció evitando que pudiera gritar o hacer algún sonido audible en su garganta mientras cubría la zona dañada con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que una lagrima escapaba de sus parpados y recorría su mejilla. La gente alrededor, principalmente los chicos, soltaron un "Uh" en coro mientras hacían una mueca de dolor, algunos se rieron y otros tomaron fotos, Sweetie se fue indignada dando largas y fuertes zancadas para nada femeninas, dejando solo y mal herido al pobre Spike que solo tenía la culpa de ser demasiado ingenuo e inocente.

Spike temblaba esporádicamente en el suelo, preguntándose el porqué de aquella violencia injustificada a su ser y a sus pobres amiguillos, unas manos fuertes lo ayudaron aponerse de pie, aun con los ojos cerrados se levantó a duras penas y tratando de no volver a caer apoyándose en aquellas capaces manos que lo sostenían.

-Gracias – dijo Spike a la persona que lo hubiera ayudado, pero al abrir los ojos el dolor que sentía fue reemplazado por pánico, poniéndose insanamente pálido ante la mirada inquisidora de aquellos enormes ojos color verde, la última persona que deseaba toparse esa noche.

-Pareces estar tomando el gusto de hacer enojar a las chicas – decía con tono neutro la vaquera.

Spike se había quedado sin hablar, por su tono sabía estaba mucho más que molesta, era normal, no le había hablado en días, solo deseaba que aquello no terminara también en violencia física pues de ser así perdería un par de dientes.

-Ven, hay que llevarte a un lugar a descansar.

Había muchos sitios a los cuales pudo llevar a Spike a descansar, pero para decepción del chico la rubia lo llevó a través de la puerta que daba al interior del colegio, lejos de todo el mundo y de testigos.

* * *

Discord se hallaba recargado en el respaldo de su silla situada tras su escritorio, era enorme y recortable, en su mano se encontraba un vaso de su "sorpresa de chocolate", la cual, irónicamente a pesar de su nombre, era de color marfil producto de la combinación extraña del alocado maestro, había estado trabajando como nunca en su vida, Celestia lo presionaba muchísimo al grado de volverse una opresora, lo más cercano que Discord había visto a la esclavitud, todo lo había hecho más de fuerza que de gana, pues buscaba compensar de cierta forma sus terribles metidas de pata que se empeñaban en seguir sucediendo cada vez que el sentía que nivelaba la balanza de su jefa.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, más que nada en su actual centro de trabajo, aquella simple escuela con sus simples estudiantes le estaban volviendo loco, recordaba tiempos pasados cuando todo era más sencillo, solo él, su leche con chocolate y el caos, recordaba con añoro esos años en los que torturaba mentalmente a las personas, engañándolas, rompiéndolas, el placer de ver sus rostros que habían perdido el sentido a sus vidas, claro, todo esto solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, hacer sentir miserables a los demás compensaba mucho el hecho de que él lo era, bueno, al menos antes.

Ahora tenía muchos amigos nuevos, recuperó a los viejos pero sobre todo se sentía extrañamente feliz con su situación actual, a pesar de todos esos altibajos, las cosas que tuvo que dejar de hacer, todo lo que renunció para volverse maestro de aquella simple escuela, el dar clases, el convivir y reír con estudiantes le llenaban de cierta satisfacción que no sabía explicar, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sus recién emergentes sentimientos dándose cuenta de que ya no se sentía solo. Sintió un extraño peso sobre sus piernas, no era algo sumamente pesado, de hecho era ligero y suave con un ligero olor a flores silvestres.

Discord abre sus ojos y al instante estos estallan en alarma con lo que vieron, sentada en su regazo y recostada suavemente sobre su pecho se encontraba una de las principales fuentes de sus preocupaciones actuales y desvelos, Fluttershy. La amante de los animales se mantenía quieta en su sitio totalmente relajada, aspiraba el aroma del consejero mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de estar tan cerca de él.

Todo lo contrario a la chica en sus piernas Discord se mantenía rígido, debido a su posición y gran altura podía observar hacía abajo y contemplar el rostro de Fluttershy y su ligero escote, Discord comenzó a mirar a otro lado para no enfocarse en lo gemelos de su alumna, incluso él sabía eran enormes y no le apetecía el realizar cualquier acción inapropiada, más de las que ya estaba haciendo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la osadía de la misma joven, el conocía lo tímida que era pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario, cosa que lo descolocaba totalmente de su sitio.

-Fluttershy – decía Discord mientras la tomaba de los hombros – ¿puedes moverte un poco? – para infortunio del maestro la chica obedeció, pero al contrario de lo que deseaba solo se acomodó en su sitio, rosando con su trasero el regazo del maestro que solo pudo apretar dientes – es en serio, si alguien nos ve…

-Todos están en la fiesta – decía dulcemente la chica – nadie vendrá.

Las palabras de Fluttershy eran dagas que se clavaban en la piel de Discord, aquella situación estaba terriblemente mal, de ser otra persona sin duda hubiera aceptado las insinuaciones de la menor, pero él no, el solo la veía como a una amiga, pero desde su encuentro en el estacionamiento ambos volvieron a frecuentarse, eso sí, con mayor discreción para no llamar la atención, es sabía que solo estaba incitando a la joven, llenándola de esperanzas e ilusiones al permanecer cerca de ella y ahora eso daba como resultado aquella situación.

Si bien Fluttershy lucía como si todo lo hubiera esto planificado de antemano la verdad era toda la contraria, al entrar en la oficina encontró a Discord meditabundo en su sitio, ella sabía que cuando se ponía en aquel trance no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor y, en un impulso de valor que ni ella misma sabía dónde lo había sacado, sin pensarlo mucho se sienta sobre el regazo del maestro, la única razón de llevar aquel vestido tan "llamativo" era para que él la viera, sabía perfectamente que la consideraba tan solo una niña, así que pensó que llevar ropa tan reveladora haría cambiar su manera de verla, que la viera más como mujer que como niña, decepcionándose mucho al no obtener el resultado espero y he allí la razón de su presencia en la oficina de esté, sabiendas que era muy arriesgado el verse, más de aquella manera.

Discord estaba a punto de objetar algo más cuando la perilla de la puerta gira como si alguien tratase de entrar, al instante se prende la alarma tanto en alumna como maestro, Discord, sin hallar otro sitio donde esconder a Fluttershy la coloca dentro del espacio vacío del escritorio donde entra la silla mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante con dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre la mesa, tomando a su vez rápidamente el vaso con su bebida adulterada y poniéndola rápidamente en el mismo sitio, provocando que esta se derramase sobre sus pantalones y sobre Fluttershy que solo cerro los ojos ante el contacto de aquel viscoso y ardiente liquido en su rostro.

De la puerta entran dos jóvenes muy acaramelados, Discord hace una rápida suposición de lo que ocurría, dos jóvenes calenturientos buscando un espacio vacío para darle rienda suelta a la juventud, para desgracia de ellos habían escogido el peor sitio y momento posible al entrar en la guarida del dragón.

-Buenas noches, jovencitos, ¿disfrutando la velada? – decía con voz siniestra el maestro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa desquiciante.

Ambos jóvenes observan en la oscuridad dos ojos de iris rojos y escleras amarillas que brillaban con intensidad aun en la oscuridad, la pareja se pone pálida mientras un horrendo escalofrió recorre sus vertebras hasta la medula, el maestro contempla lo asustado de los chicos y ríe por lo bajo, sin decir palabra alguna mueve sus labios dándoles un claro mensaje a los chicos: "fuera". Ambos no se lo piensan dos veces antes de salir por piernas abandonando aquel lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Discord suspira aliviado y aprovechando el momento se levanta de su asiento.

-Ay – dice Fluttershy al instante.

Discord mira hacia abajo encontrándose con la pobre chica aun de rodillas, empapada del rostro con su bebida, su maquillaje levemente corrido, los ojos rojos y el cabello atorado en cremallera, peor situación no se imaginaba el pobre concejero, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado aquello? Si alguien llegara a verlos pensaría de inmediato que está obligando a aquella dulce joven a hacer algo que no deseaba.

Encendiendo la lámpara de mesa para alumbrar la habitación, Discord ayuda a poner de pie a Fluttershy y se sitúan frente al escritorio donde la lámpara alumbraba mejor.

-Rápido, apúrate – le decía Discord mientras observaba a la joven batallar con su cabello para liberarse.

-Eso intento – decía dócilmente tratando de desenganchar su mechón.

La puerta se abre haciendo realidad la pesadilla de Discord.

-Discord, flojo haragán vuelve a tu pues… - decía Luna con medio cuerpo dentro de la oficina, deteniéndose en seco con la escena frente a ella.

Fluttershy y Discord observaban estáticos a la subdirectora, su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, su boca se encontraba abierta y sus ojos totalmente expandidos, ninguno decía nada, Luna solo se limitaba a ver por turnos a ambos por lo que parecían horas, la escena parecía sacada de una película para adultos, Discord con la bragueta abajo, una jovencita de rodillas y salpicada de algo pegajoso y blanco, su mente se saturo, parpadeo un par de veces y de manera autómata retrocedió, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta suavemente. Discord se dejó caer sobre el escritorio sosteniéndose en sus brazos, el cabello de Fluttershy quedó libre en un mal momento, estaba muerto, estaba muerto, se decía mentalmente el maestro.

* * *

Sunset había llevado a Twilight al salón de música, el único que al parecer no se encontraba bajo llave, una vez dentro la peli fuego cierra la puerta, corre la persiana y enciende una pequeña lámpara situada cerca del piano, alumbrando el aula que se hallaba sumergida en la oscuridad, se acerca a Twilight sacudiendo las caderas, la toma de la cintura y la besa, Twilight responde colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sunset, el beso fue largo y apasionado obligando a amabas a respirar por la nariz por no querer separarse. Una vez el beso culminó ambas se miran jadeantes y sonrojadas.

-Si no fuera porque tarde mucho en peinarme te haría mía sobre el piano – la propuesta de Sunset no sonaba mal, como si le leyera el pensamiento Sunset rio – te has vuelto muy audaz Twilight.

-Te volviste el centro de atención cuando llegaste – decía en tono bromista la de ojos violeta – se nota que te gusta la atención.

Sunset se contagió del humor de Twilight y volvió a besarla con intensidad sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubren – decía Twilight entre los besos de Sunset.

-Se llevaran una grata sorpresa.

-Hablo en serio – Twilight trataba de sonar seria sin éxito.

Sunset para para poder contemplarla a los ojos, su mano acaricia dócilmente la mejilla de Twilight mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-Desde que te conocí lo único que he experimentado es felicidad – le decía Sunset mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba la piel de Twilight – gracias, en serio, muchas gracias.

Sunset se sentía al borde de las lágrimas debido a su enorme dicha, Twilight se siente sobrecogida por las palabras tan dulces y sinceras de ella, quería decirle que no tenía nada que agradecerla, para ella fue todo un placer, además el crédito no era solo suyo, era también del resto de las chicas, cada una aporto de su propio ser para ayudar a Sunset Shimmer, de no ser por ellas incluso la propia Twilight no estría allí mismo, conocerlas a todas ha sido el mayor regalo que le pudo regalar la vida.

Amabas continuaron en el salón de música, entre besos y caricias pudieron haber pasado horas quizás cuando en realidad solo fueron minutos, Sunset decide que es hora de que ambas volvieran a la fiesta, pues sus ausencias no pasarían desapercibidas.

-Creo que ya te tuve demasiado tiempo – le decía Sunset mientras caminaba a la puerta – espera unos cinco minutos antes de irte y no olvides cerrar la puerta.

Sunset desaparece dejando a Twilight sola, a pesar de su intensa sesión de besos sintió frio cuando se marchó, espero los cinco minutos exactos que le había dicho la peli fuego que esperara para salir del salón cerrando con seguro detrás de sí, camino por el largo y oscuro corredor, la escuela, que siempre estaba tan viva durante el día parecía una escenografía de alguna película de terror en esa noche, los sonidos de sus pasos haciendo eco a través de los pasillos, la poca iluminación y la carencia de algún tipo de vida le ponían la piel de gallina, justo al dobla una esquina su alma pega un salto fuera de su cuerpo al encontrarse frente a frente a Flash, el chico vestía una traje negro y corbata azul, se veía muy apuesto esa noche.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando se vieron, simplemente se quedaron viendo uno al otro por varios segundos, Twilight no había hablado con él desde hacía semanas, curiosamente su mente no pensó en él desde que Sunset y ella iniciaron esa extraña "no-relación" suya, pero el verlo allí frente a ella le hicieron recordar buenos tiempo que ambos pasaron en el pasado, su corazón se aceleró al recordar aquella linda cita que él había organizado, lo ilusionada que estaba pero también recordó la terrible sensación que le provoco su decepción al verlo besando a otra chica.

Twilight estaba a punto de darle la vuelta y volver a donde sus amigas pero el guitarrista la toma del codo suavemente evitando que se fuera, ella volteó a verlo, su mirada estaba llena de decisión y ansiedad, quería decirle algo.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo en tono serio el chico de cabellera azul.

Spike se encontraba en la cafetería con una pedazo de hielo envuelto en una tela justo en su ingle, el dolor había vuelto una vez ambos cruzaron la puerta y como no se encontraba Zecora no había nadie quien le brindara atención médica, Applejack decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina de la escuela para buscar un poco de hielo, su abuela trabajaba allí de vez en cuando así que conocía bien las instalaciones, siendo lo único que pudo encontrar el hielo que sujetaba el peli verde que tenía una mueca de alivió dibujado en su rostro.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó la rubia sentándose a su lado.

-Un poco – respondió Spike recargando su espalda en la mesa – aún no sé porque Sweetie me pateo ¿Qué rayos le hice?

-A una chica no tienes que hacerle mucho para enfadarla, imagínate si la ignoras – le decía en tono recriminatorio la granjera.

Spike sintió un pinchazo de culpa.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, quiero saber porque – Spike desvió su mirada hacia un lado en dirección contraria de donde estaba sentada su novia – ¿Hice algo malo? – en tono de voz de Applejack reflejaba duda y temor.

* * *

Spike la miro a los ojos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo observando algo que lo lleno de pesar y de culpa, los bellos ojos verdes de Applejack denotaban miedo, miedo a alejarlo, miedo a haber cometido un error, lo sabía muy bien porque esa misma mirada tenía Spike cada vez que se veía en el espejo cuando salía con Rarity, el remordimiento de pensar que no eres lo mejor para ese alguien especial, que puede conseguir a alguien mejor, olvidarte y dejarte atrás. Spike se sintió como la mierda al hacerle eso a la pobre vaquera que lo único malo que había hecho fue, posiblemente, quererlo, le debía sinceridad, no importaba que luego sufriera las consecuencias bien merecidas.

-No, no eres tú – Spike tomó aire antes de hablar – AJ, yo… soy un completo idiota, lo siento tanto, deberás.

-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió preocupada la de los ojos verdes colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Durante la fiesta en la granja cuando nos separamos yo termine junto con Rarity y… la bese – Spike agacho su cabeza ante el asombro en los ojos de Applejack – ya quería decírtelo, deberás, pero no hallaba el valor para hacerlo, tú has sido tan linda conmigo y yo te pagó besándome con otra chica y lo peor… fue que me gusto, parte de mi lo añoraba y creo que lo sigue haciendo, creí superarlo pero me equivoque, Applejack, creo que aún me gusta Rarity.

Spike esperaba cualquier cosa, un grito, un insulto, un golpe, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa se merecía, incluso el desprecio de la rubia, pero para su sorpresa, la acción de ella fue alzarle su rostro, inclinarse hacia él y besarlo, fue un beso largo y dulce, Spike cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación, del sabor de los labrios de Applejack y su olor a dulces manzanas, al cabo de unos segundos ella se separó y lo miro con aquella mirada que siempre le daba cuando estaban juntos.

-Si no lo supiera no seguiría aquí tontuelo – las palabras de Applejack sorprendieron a Spike – se lo mucho que quisiste a Rarity, sé que no será fácil que la olvides, lo supe desde que te confesé mis propios sentimientos, se a lo que me atenía, acepte que posiblemente aun la quisieras, pero no me importa, yo sé lo que siento y lo que quiero y lo que quiero es estar junto a ti y tengo toda la confianza de que algún día seré yo la que ocupe esto – la granjera coloca su mano en el pecho del chico justo donde se encuentra el corazón – no dejare de intentarlo y no voy a rendirme – sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación.

-Debo ser el chico con mayor suerte en el mundo – dijo conmovido el peli verde al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ni lo dudes, ser un roba corazones a tan corta edad y no terminar en la horca.

-No recuerdo haber robado ninguno – dijo divertido el chico.

-Lo haces, primero lo hiciste con la chica más bella de la escuela, luego el mío y ahora veo que el de la amiga de Applebloom, Sweetie Bell.

-Wow, espera, que ese ultimó no es cierto, ella esta…

-¿Enamorada de mi hermana o de Scootaloo? ¿Deberás te creíste todo lo que le dijiste? ¿Por qué crees que fue la patada?

Spike pone a trabajar los engranes de su cerebro tratando de darle sentido a las palabras de su pareja, recordaba las palabras de la cantante, su actuar cuando estaban juntos, sus acciones y las miradas que le daba, dando como conclusión la más obvia y rotunda de las respuestas que dejó estático al pobre.

-Oh rayos – decía entre dientes llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Deberás eres tan lento como un caracol en pendiente, dulzura – decía burlona la vaquera.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Cielos santo ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Qué le digo a Buttom? – el tono del chico reflejaba preocupación.

-Por el momento te recomiendo que nada, galán, si dices algo o haces algo más de uno saldrá lastimado, mi consejo sería que sigas como normalmente vas.

-Gracias… !Auhh! – Exclamó Spike al recibir un puñetazo macizo en el brazo que le retumbo hasta la base del cráneo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – decía con dolor el peli verde sobando su brazo.

-Velo como un pequeño recordatorio – le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo – vuelve a mentirme y veras.

La amenaza fue recibida alto y claro para el peli verde que solo sonreía mostrando su dentadura pues apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula para aminorar el dolor que sentía en su extremidad, definitivamente no le convenía engañar a la vaquera sino quería acabar en el hospital. Applejack se levantó y le tendió la mano al chico, él acepto de buena gana pero de un fuerte tirón terminó pegado junto a ella, la rubia colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y por instinto Spike coloco las suyas en su cadera, a paso lento y sueva ambos comenzaron a realizar un vals silencioso en la oscura cafetería, los orbes verdes de ambos conectados aun en la oscuridad, la música silenciosa que cantaba la noche los acompañaba en su danza, la diferencia de altura y las tacos de Applejack le daban mayor altura pero a pesar de ello ella podía notar que el joven frente a ella seguía creciendo, lo veía cada día más grande y apuesto que el anterior, Spike pensaba de la misma forma, cada vez descubría un nuevo rasgo de la vaquera que la volvía cada vez más bella y hermosa a sus ojos.

Sin decir nada ambos se acercan lentamente acortando la distancia entre ambos, sus labios se rozan levemente antes de besarse, este no era como cualquier otro beso que la pareja se hubiera dado, este era un poco más intenso, sus labios se masajeaban entre ellos con ritmo vivaz, Spike apretó a Applejack contra sí mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la rebelde cabellera de él reduciendo la distancia a nada entre ambos, perdiéndose en el otro sin sospechar que alguien los escuchaba.

Applebloom se encontraba viendo por el rabillo del ojo por la ventana de la puerta del comedor, durante el baile tanto ella como Scootaloo vieron como Sweetie se dirigía con enfado a una mesa, al ir con la cantante ella les contó lo que había pasado, lo que él le había dicho y la culminación que tuvo aquello con ella dándole una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al peli verde, ambas amigas se estallaron en una carcajada, la pobre de su Sweetie solo infló las mejillas molesta ante la actitud de su mejores amigas, una vez ya calmadas el grupo decidió buscar a Spike para que aclarar el malentendido que surgió y de pasó pedir disculpas por lo de Sweetie, que, analizando un poco la situación, había metido el pie, en más de un sentido, en un agujero al haber reaccionado de esa forma, lo único que quedaba ahora era pedir perdón y esperar lo mejor pues lo que hizo seguramente sería comentado durante toda una semana pues algún indigno tomó una foto justo en ese momento captando de lleno la patada en la entre pierna del pobre Spike y la había subido a la red social de la escuela.

Las tres amigas buscaron por todo el gimnasio sin éxito, uno de los compañeros de ellas les dijo que lo había visto salir por la puerta por lo cual el grupo decidió separarse pues seguramente el pobre había decidido esconderse después de semejante humillación, las crusaders se separaron para cubrir la escuela, Scootaloo revisaría el segundo piso, Sweetie el ala oeste y Applebloom el este, siendo esta ultima la que dio con él, solo que para sorpresa suya no estaba solo, debido a la distancia y la oscuridad poco había oído y visto, parecía que iba acompañado de alguien más, una chica, no alcanzaba oír su voz o ver su rostro pero definitivamente era una chica y… ¡se estaba besando con Spike! ¿Era Rarity? No, era imposible ¿Quién corrales era ella?

Estaba a punto de abrir un poco la puerta y verla mejor cuando unas manos jalan de ella por sus hombros, la arrastra con facilidad y la pone contra los casilleros con rudeza haciendo un ruido sordo contra el metal, y antes que pudiera reaccionar la sujeta de las muñecas contra los casilleros a la altura de los hombros, dejándola inmovilizada e indefensa, el choque no le dolía, fue más por la repentina acción que quedo desorientada, más aun cuando unos ojos purpura refulgían en la oscuridad y la miraban detenidamente a los ojos como si estuviera analizándola, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de quién era, el amigo de Spike, Thorax.

Applebloom trató de soltarse pero era inútil, el chico, para sorpresa suya, era muy fuerte y eso que ella lo era también, el oficio de su familia le daba extraordinaria condición física y fuerza, no tanta como la monstruosidad que su hermano y hermana poseían pero se defendía, pero aquel chico la sometía con relativa facilidad, la mirada amable del muchacho había desaparecido, una mirada intrigante y seria se hallaba en su lugar, estaba a punto de exigirle que la soltara pero sus palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

Thorax junta sus labios con los de ella plantándole un beso sorpresivo a la peli roja que quedó rígida con el contacto, su joven mente apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando a tal punto que no lograba dar con alguna posible solución o acción previa a ello. Ninguno se movía, ni siquiera el propio chico de cabellera castaña quien solo plantaba sus labios sobre Applebloom, después de unos segundos Thorax la libera y se separa de ella.

Ambos se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, Applebloom igual de roja que las manzanas que cosechaba su familia, sus ojos color naranja tintineaban, Thorax solo pudo describir aquella imagen como tierna, pero poco duro lo tierno pues la pelirroja le lanza tremendo derechazo en la mandíbula que termina derribando al desprevenido chico, Thorax se sobó la quijada adolorido mientras alzaba la vista donde una furiosa y aun roja Applebloom lo miraba con enojo, sin decir nada la joven se va a paso rápido del lugar dejando solo y en el suelo a su ex pareja de baile.

Thorax se reincorpora con dificultad aun resintiendo el golpe, se asoma a la cafetería y observa que se hallaba vacía, una brisa fría recorrió su rostro, los anteriores ocupantes seguramente habían salido por la puerta de emergencia al escuchar el ruido sordo de los casilleros siendo golpeados, esto lo alivio mucho, el secreto de su amigo seguía a salvo a costa de un poco de dolor. Thorax siempre había sido muy… sensible con respecto a esos temas, sentía cosas y decía cosas, lo cual lo metió mucho en problemas en el pasado por su "falta de hombría" como decía su propio hermano, fue gracias a ello que no le tomó mucho descubrir la relación furtiva que compartía su amigo con la granjera mayor, pero, por algún motivo que el desconocía, ambos lo mantenían en secreto.

Él respetaba eso, después de todo son asuntos de ellos dos, por eso al ver que las chicas lo siguieron por la escuela se detonó la alarma, pues momentos antes había visto al peli verde ser sacado del baile por aquella joven rubia de curso mayor, echando manos a la obra recorrió toda la escuela como una brisa, encontrándose con ellos en la cafetería, por desgracia momentos después llegó, por lo que él sabía, la hermana mayor de la acompañante de Spike, y, sin más remedio, tuvo que hacer lo que hizo para que la amiga de Spike no los descubriera.

Recordó la cara de Applebloom, la sorpresa en su rostro y lo agitado de su respiración. Pasó su lengua por sus labios palpando el sabor que quedó en ellos.

-Manzana – dijo Thorax identificando el sabor, seguramente producto del brillo labial que llevaba la chica que omentos antes besó – me debes una grande amigo – dijo con desdén y diversión en su voz mientras se retiraba.

Mientras tanto Applebloom recorría en largos pasos los pasillos vacíos de la escuela hecha una furia, hubiera deseado poder descargarse más contra aquel insolente chico que había osado besarla, deteniéndose en seco paso sus dedos por sus labios recordando la sensación de los de Thorax en ellos, de inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron el color de su cabello mientras sentía que sus ojos lagrimeaban.

-Mi primer beso – decía con pesar la de ojos naranja, le habían robado su primer beso – ese tonto, sino fuera tan lindo le tumbaría todos sus dientes – las propias palabras que dijo la sorprendieron – debo encontrarme con las chicas – se dijo a sí misma para sacar el tema de la cabeza, pues, debido a lo acontecido con Thorax había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Spike tenía un encuentro amoroso con una chica desconocida, debía decírselo a las demás para idear una nueva estrategia, Sweetie tenía una rival.

* * *

Flash se encontraba frente a Twilight, después de ser detenida por el chico ella aguardo a que él empezará a hablar, pero el guitarrista parecía tomarse su tiempo para ello, impacientando un poco a Twilight, el enojo que sentía hacia él se había desvanecido hacía tiempo atrás, pero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, siendo todo lo contrario por parte del chico, pues cada día recibía un nuevo mensaje por parte de esté, incluso un par de canciones que había compuesto, todas muy hermosas y bellas, pero a pesar de ello nunca tuvo la determinación de verlo, más aun con lo que estaba pasando en su vida amorosa, pues Sunset y ella tenían ese algo, raro, extraño pero no era malo, incluso lo mantuvo en secreto de ella, pues no quería que se enterase de los mensajes del chico frente a ella.

-Twilight – empezó a hablar el peli azul – sé que posiblemente me odies y no quieras hablar conmigo, te lastime y soy un completo idiota por haberlo hecho, pero por lo menos déjame hablar contigo una vez más.

-… Cinco minutos.

-Gracias – el alivio en la voz del músico era notoria – Twilight, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde nuestra cita, lo ocurrido en la fiesta fue… no negare que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, la emoción me ganó e hice lo que hice.

-Vaya, yo que pensé que esto sería una disculpa – decía con desgano la amante de los libros al traer de vuelta aquel doloroso recuerdo.

-Y lo es, pero no es una justificación a mis actos, me arrepiento profundamente y haría cualquier cosa por compensarlo.

Twilight sentía la sinceridad en las palabras de Sentry.

-Puede que sea muy tarde – musitó Twilight abrazándose a sí misma.

-Es por Sunset ¿verdad? – Las palabras de Flash dejaron helada a Twilight – sé que ustedes tienen… una rara relación – esto lo dijo con un poco de veneno en su voz – sé que ambas lo ocultan, lo confirme hoy.

-Flash, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie – decía suplicante la de ojos violeta.

-No pienso hacerlo – decía para alivió de Twilight – no sé qué sienta ella por ti pero sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por ella que por mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En primer lugar no lo esconderías de todos – argumentó Flash – ¿Tus amigas lo saben? – Twilight negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? – preguntó con asombro.

-No lo sé.

-… Conozco esa sensación – empezó Flash llamando la atención de Twilight, sabía que ella era una chica de más lógica y razón que de intuición y sentimentalismo, si quería hacerle entender debía darle una perspectiva nueva de la situación – sientes una extraña emoción que recorre cuando lo haces, sentimientos contradictorios que luchan por sobreponerse al otro, sientes la adrenalina por experimentar lo nuevo, te atrae de una forma casi involuntaria, pero a pesar de cuanto lo experimentes y disfrutes no llegas a entenderlo del todo y muy en el fondo te das cuenta que al final no hayas una respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Durante los tiempos que no tocábamos en escenarios mi banda estuvo en muchas fiestas, éramos invitados prácticamente cada noche a una nueva, vi cosas, me ofrecieron cosas, todas nuevas y emocionantes, pero al final nunca las hice – el hizo un pequeña pausa, Twilight deseo que continuara – pero me di cuenta de que a pesar de querer hacerlo en el fondo sabía que sería solo pasajero, que aquello se desvanecería al día siguiente y que no me dejaría nada más que remordimiento, porque al final sabía que si lo hacía me perdería a mí mismo.

Twilight meditaba las palabras de Flash, mucho de lo que él dijo la describía a ella y a sus sentimientos por Sunset, llegando a una revelación muy perturbado ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? Definitivamente no solo era amistad, pero, si se ponía a reflexionar, se daba cuenta de que estaba lejos de ser amor, era cierto, las cosas que hacía con Sunset eran emocionantes y gratificantes pero ¿Sería así todo el tiempo?, el guitarrista tenía razón, lo que sentía por ella no era lo mismo que sintió por Flash cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, le había dado mucho en que pensar y debía de meditarlo.

-No se las cosas que hagan tú y Sunset y no quiero saber, pero quiero que pienses, Twilight ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – la voz de Pinkie Pie se hizo escuchar por el megáfono, anunciando que tocaría la banda de Flash – debo irme, aun me gustas Twilight, mucho, pero no te pienso obligar a hacer nada que no desees, pero si aún sientes algo por mí no dudes en venir a verme.

Flash se fue esperando que sus palabras hubieran hecho algún efecto en Twilight, quería mucho a esa chica y verla con otra persona era doloroso, dejó claro su punto y sus sentimientos, lo que pasara sería decisión de la propia Twilight y el, sabiendas que podía rechazarlo, aceptaría el veredicto final de ella, eso es lo que pasa cuando quieres tanto a alguien, pensaba el músico mientras subía al escenario para tocar.

Twilight se quedó allí en su sitio, tenía mucha información que asimilar, le dolía la cabeza mientras una desesperación crecía en su interior producto de no poder hallar respuesta a su problema, la música la sacó de su trance, decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a entrar abrió las puertas y se dirigió a su mesa, encontrado solamente a Sunset que la esperaba pacientemente, al verla esbozó una sonrisa, casi al instante aparecen Pinkie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity.

El grupo conversa sobre cómo iba la fiesta, pero Twilight no escuchaba, hablaba sin hablar, su mente se encontraba lejos en ese momento buscando una especie de iluminación, incluso la caja de votaciones pasó por su mesa sin que ella se diera cuenta realmente, tachando un nombre completamente al azar y depositando su voto en la urna, la música paró y la directora hizo acto de presencia en el escenario.

-Buenas noches estudiantes de CHS, espero que estén disfrutando de esta hermosa velada, ahora, sin más preámbulos pasemos al evento principal del baile: la coronación del rey y la princesa del baile de otoño – los gritos de júbilo se hicieron presentes – el conteo de votos ha terminado, todos escogieron a sus candidatos favoritos – un chico pasó con dos sobres – ustedes los escogieron para este gran honor, he aquí a su nuevo rey – Celestia abre el sobre – después de una reñida contienda el ganador es… ¡Soarin!

Los aplausos, gritos y chiflidos resonaron por todo el lugar mientras el nombrado, aun asombrado, subía al estrado mientras sonreía bobamente y saluda a todo el mundo, Celestia coloco una corona situada en un pedestal sobre la cabeza del deportista y lo felicito.

-Apuesto que desearías haberte postulado – se burlaba Pinkie de su amiga deportista.

-Cállate – decía con vergüenza Rainbow mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Muchas felicidades por ser el elegido, Soarin – decía con efusión la directora – ahora, sin más preámbulos nombremos a la princesa de este año – Celestia abre el sobre y le el contenido poniendo una expresión de total asombro en su rostro, los estudiantes quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver que su directora impasible podía hacer ese tipo de gesto - ¿Sunset Shimmer? – dijo por el micrófono sin salir de su estado la directora.

La mencionaba se encontraba bebiendo ponche en ese momento y casi se atraganta al escuchar su propio nombre salir de los labios de su madre, miro consternada hacia sus amigas que la miraban de la misma forma, luego al cuerpo estudiantil y luego a Celestia en el estrado ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? Un chico sube al estrado y le susurra algo a la oreja a la directo que lo escucha asintiendo de vez en cuando, recuperando su serenidad volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Al parecer esto fue decido mediante el voto secreto por parte de los estudiantes que escogían a su candidato sorpresa – decía explicando lo sucedido la directora temiendo que muchos tomaran una actitud negativa ante la elección de su princesa.

Pero para sorpresa suya muchos de los estudiantes, en lugar de mostrar desagrado o disgusto empezaron a verse asombrados, realmente muchos de ellos votaron por ella después de verla llegar tan deslumbrantemente, seguramente ninguno pensaba que realmente ganaría pero la idea no les desagradaba. De repente un grupo de alumnos empezó a aplaudir levemente y como una ola se fue propagando hasta que todo el alumnado se unió en una lluvia de estruendosos aplausos. Sunset seguía en su sitio sin salir de su sorpresa, un reflecto la ilumino y todo el mundo comenzó a animarla a pasar, después de darles una mirada insegura a sus amigas estas le sonrieron brindándole ánimos, dando un largo respiro, Sunset, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el estrado.

Durante el trayecto las personas se hacían a un lado como los mares se abrieron ante moisés, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada llena de orgullo de su madre adoptiva que la miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras aplaudía de forma elegante por ella, estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeña, un orgullo que Sunset no veía desde que vivió con ella y nunca pensó en volver a ver. Parándose junto a Soarin, Celestia, le coloco la corona, al instante todos empezaron a vitorear su nombre, aquella situación ya había ocurrido en el pasado cuando ganaba algún premio o concurso pero esta vez se sentía diferente, se sentía cálido y emocionante, más que cualquier competencia, más que cualquier victoria, más de lo que ella podía describir.

Sunset miró hacia la mesa donde una tardía Applejack se acaba de unir junto a una ya sin maquillaje Fluttershy, las seis la miraban con orgullo y alegría, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las contuvo no supo cómo, odiaría estropear su maquillaje y verse débil, aunque por un solo instante no le importó, una lagrima fugaz surco su mejilla siendo rápidamente limpiada por ella, eso debía sentirse querida de nuevo, saber que había gente que se preocupaba por ella, observó a Celestia, luego a su hermana, Luna, a Discord, el cual se veía orgulloso por ella, aunque también se observaba algo rígido pero no le dio importancia, contemplo a cada una de sus amigas, Pinkie gritaba su nombre junto con Rainbow, Rarity aplaudía esporádicamente dando leves saltos de alegría, las más modestas fueron Applejack que le levantaba el dedo pulgar y Fluttershy que aplaudía con modestia, por último se encontraba Twilight quien solo la observaba con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo tras ella, demostraba felicidad pero sus ojos revelaban otra cosa, como si alguna clase de revelación hubiera pasado por la mente de la amante de los libros pero de seguro solo era su imaginación.

Twilight contemplaba a Sunset siendo alabada por todo el cuerpo estudiantil, aquella férrea y agresiva chica que se había ganado el desprecio de la escuela ahora era alzada entre ellos como una más, como su princesa, nada le llenaba más de orgullo que verla siendo aceptada por todos y se alegra haber formado parte en la transformación de la peli fuego, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta, más bien tuvo la gran revelación, no amaba a Sunset, no quería de ese modo a Sunset, no gustaba de Sunset, no al menos en el sentido romántico, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, todo lo que sintió en su tiempo con ella fue como Flash había dicho, la emoción de realizar todo eso junto a ella le creaba una sensación increíble de descubrimiento, pero, si lo pensaba, no se veía a sí misma como pareja de Sunset, no podía corresponderle de la forma que ella seguramente deseaba y darse cuenta de ello le dolió, pues solo significaba una sola cosa, debía decirle adiós a ella y posiblemente a su amistad, era lo mejor, para ambas, no tenía sentido estar con alguien que realmente no quieres pues solo saldría dañado uno de los dos.

El baile continuo un par de horas más, muchos estudiantes se empezaron a retirar, Twilight fue la primera de todas, su hermano pasaría por Spike y ella, se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo siendo la última Sunset, quien sintió algo de frio con el contacto de Twilight, cosa que no le gusto en absoluto. Una vez en el estacionamiento subió al coche de su hermano que se estaciono frente a ella, Spike subió al poco tiempo después, Shining les preguntaba sobre cómo les fue en la velada pero ella no prestaba mucha atención, sacó su teléfono del bolso que llevaba y le mando un mensaje a un número en específico, un número que exhibía una foto de ella y de Sunset juntas, tecleo rápidamente y apagó su teléfono, era duro hacerlo de esa manera, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo de frente, no después de verla tan feliz esa noche, pero ella debía de enterarse lo más pronto posible, se lo debía, por lo menos eso.

Por su parte Sunset se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Discord quien era quien la llevaría a casa pues había llegado en un taxi, seguramente el alocado maestro se demoraba por estar con ambas directivas, su teléfono suena llamando su atención, revisa su teléfono y sonríe al ver que era un mensaje de Twilight, abre el texto y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo siendo reemplazada por una expresión de profundo horror y angustia, no era un mensaje largo ni profundo, no, era una simple palabra, una palabra que sentía que destrozaba algo dentro de ella al punto de sentir las lágrimas salir de nuevo.

" _Adiós",_ era lo único que decía, una sola palabra cargada de mucho significado.

 **Wow vaya pedazo de libro me acabo de aventar en este capítulo, merezco un maldito óscar por esto o lo que den para premios en literatura xD, seguramente para este punto la mayoría ya habrá borrado este fic de sus favoritos y de sus follow, es broma, espero… sé que dije que lo subiría el domingo 15 de octubre pero ese día era mi cumpleaños y no pude trabajar casi nada esa semana, como compensación les traigo 40 páginas de pura sabrosura léxica y un gran manjar leíble para los ojos. Había tantas cosas que quería agregar y al final lo puse todo xD, esta semana no podre escribir nada porque en el pueblo en el que trabajo hay un festival y yo ayudare en una colecta durante estas, aclarando, no soy de pueblo, soy de una ciudad medianamente grande que nadie sabe de su existencia (lol).**

 **Esperando que hayan disfrutado un montón de este capítulo, porque yo disfrute escribiéndolo, espero que continúen con esta hermosa historia, aunque suene mal que yo lo diga, el próximo capítulo se llamara "un fin, un nuevo principio", muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos luego.**

 **Lineas puestas**


	12. Un fin, un nuevo principio

**Capítulo 12: Un fin, un nuevo principio.**

 **HOLA A TODOS QUERIDOS LECTORES (ESQUIVO UN VIROTE) POR FAVOR, EL DE LA BALLESTA, ¡SI VAS A MATAR ALGUIEN TEN LA DECENCIA DE APUNTAR BIEN! (O** **V** **O)# SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ESTÁN FURIOSOS CON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, LA MANERA EN QUE TWILIGHT TERMINÓ CON SUNSET POR LA INTERVENCIÓN DE FLASH NO TIENE NOMBRE, TUVIERON MUCHAS IDEAS CREATIVAS DE CÓMO HACERLE DAÑO AL GUITARRISTA EN SUS COMENTARIOS Y PM, A ESTO YO SOLO DIGO QUE LOS PERSONAJES QUE MÁS AMAMOS SON LOS QUE ODIAMOS, ES ALGO CONTRADICTORIO PERO NO PODEMOS NEGAR EN ESTE HECHO: ODIAMOS AMAR.**

 **EN FIN, SÉ QUE DIJE QUE SUBIRÍA CADA 15 DÍAS, PERO ESO FUE EN SU TIEMPO, NO ERA UNA PROMESA DEL TODO ETERNA, MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS SI DI A ENTENDER LO CONTRARIO, PUES A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO SERÁ CASÍ CADA 2 MESES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, SI DIOS QUIERE. Y PARA AQUELLO QUE DESEAN VOLVER EN EL TIEMPO PARA EVITAR QUE EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO TERMINARA ASÍ PUES… LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE, SI NO SON UNOS SUPER GENIOS AL ESTILO DE DR. HOVE, NI LO INTENTEN XD**

 **POR ULTIMO DE SEGURO HABRÁN SACADO UNA CONCLUSIÓN POR EL TÍTULO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO NO LES DARÉ SPOILER, SOLO SUGIERO QUE TENGAN UNA CAJA DE KLINEX O PAÑUELOS A LA MANO Y ESCONDAN LOS OBJETOS PUNZANTES DE SUS CASAS, SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

Hacía frio, frio como nunca se había sentido antes, los mayores comentaban de un invierno que había azotado la ciudad hacia décadas, un invierno tan crudo que incluso se hicieron varios avisos advirtiendo a la población de tomar precauciones esa temporada y, en esta ocasión, no era para menor, la nieve había comenzado a caer hace varias semanas por las noches, cubriendo caminos y congelando fuentes de agua públicas, muchos aprovechaban este congelamiento para realizar deportes de nieve, entre ellos los más jóvenes, que, a pesar del frio, no perdían las ganas de divertirse un rato.

A aquellos de generaciones más recientes les sorprendía lo frio del clima, un cambio tan abrupto no era indicios de algo bueno, comentaban los más supersticiosos, el sol podía estar todo el día en el cielo sin ninguna nube que bloqueara sus cálidos rayos, pero a pesar de su intensidad apenas lograba calentar un poco a los pobladores que día a día sentían como se congelaban las extremidades al salir de casa, lo medios locales afirmaban que la helada duraría todo el mes, pasando del cual las temperaturas se regularían pero seguiría haciendo frio.

Una figura femenina caminaba por la acera, sus ropas gruesas estaban adecuadas para aquel clima pero aun podía sentir como el aire frio penetraba a través de las capas de ropa que llevaba para calarle los huesos hasta el tuétano, incluso la gruesa bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello y medio rostro no impedía, su aliento era visible a través de la tela suave enroscada en ella, había tenido que caminar desde su casa debido a las condiciones de las calles, muchos tractores esparcían gravilla y arena por ellas esperando a que esto mejorara las condiciones para evitar un accidente vehicular, curioso, era noviembre y el mundo sentía que estaban entrando a una nueva Era glaciar.

Caminar le ayudaba a calentar su cuerpo, más de lo que hacía su ropa, sus ojos violeta vigilaban su entorno con mucho cuidado, esperando cualquier indicio que revelase la presencia de aquella joven a la cual había terminado por mensaje, le hubiera gustado mucho el ir con Spike para sentirse más segura, pero su hermano menor estaba teniendo la extraña costumbre de levantarse temprano e irse a la escuela, una actitud poco usual en él, pues le encanta dormir mucho y el que madrugara tanto daban señas de que se veía con alguien en secreto.

Para ese punto toda su casa sospechaba que su querido Spike tenía novia, todos excepto ella, pues lo conocía perfectamente, claro, al menos eso era lo que pensara y el hecho de que él se pusiera muy evasivo no ayudaba en nada a calmar las sospechas de los miembros de su casa. Ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas desde que había mandado aquel mensaje la noche del baile, pero no terminó allí, para cortar cualquier lazo con Sunset había bloqueado su número y borrado de sus contactos en todas las redes sociales, evitaba estar sola, siempre acompañada de alguien.

Sunset la buscó, una acción más que obvia, pero ella nunca le respondió, denegaba sus invitaciones a charlar en privado, las palabras que le dirigía eran cortantes y directas y evitaba el contacto visual esperando que con eso la peli fuego dejara de insistir, cosa que no pasó, siempre trataba de dar con ella, de hablarle a solas, cosa que alegraba mucho a Twilight, pues la idea de que Sunset se soltara a hablar en público de lo que ellas tuvieron la hacía sentir vergüenza, pero aun así se negaba a hablar con ella, solo tuvieron realmente una conversación y fue casi en la madrugada justo después de mandar el mensaje.

 **Flash back.**

La ventana del cuarto de Twilight empezó a sonar con insistencia, Twilight se levantó con sobre salto debido al estrepito, asomándose por ella moviendo levemente la cortina contemplo a la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, reconocería ese cabello incluso en la oscuridad, más piedras empezaron a golpear el cristal alarmándola un poco, pues de ir un poco más fuerte o de ser más grandes los proyectiles terminaría por romperlo y alertaría a toda la casa de la presencia de la peli fuego y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Poniéndose un par de pantuflas Twilight bajo de las escaleras con prisa, solo vistiendo su pijama de estrellas, tomó un poco de aire y abrió la puerta sin quitar la cadena para fortuna suya pues de no ser por ella Sunset hubiera entrado a la fuerza, sobresaltando mucho a la amante de los libros y enfureciendo más a la que se encontraba fuera.

Sunset aún se encontraba maquillada, su estilizado peinado mantenía su forma a duras penas pues se encontraba todo revuelto sobre sí mismo, vestía su chaqueta de cuero por encima del vestido que uso para el baile, en su ojos se hallaban reflejados la desesperación que tenía su dueña mientras buscaba su mirada por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

—Déjame entrar — dijo Sunset, su voz denotaba agitación, seguramente producto de la carrera que se dio para llegar desde la escuela hasta el hogar de Twilight.

Twilight divisó el vehículo de Discord mal estacionado sobre la acera, seguramente el transporte que Sunset había usado para llegar a su casa, pero aún no veía al dueño del carro, haciéndola pensar lo peor.

—Es muy tarde Sunset – decía en tono despectivo la de ojos violetas.

—Tarde… ¿para qué? me mandaste un puto mensaje con una sola palabra ¿Qué significa eso? ¡¿Qué carajos ocurre?! — alzó la voz con desesperación la peli fuego.

—Baja la voz por favor – respondió en tono neutro — mis padres duermen y no quiero despertarlos.

—Despertare a todo el vecindario de ser necesario, pero tú y yo hablaremos — la amenaza en la voz de Sunset era palpable.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo – dijo Twilight tratando de aparentar frialdad.

Sunset apretó los dientes y restregó sus dedos con desesperación sus dedos por su cabello de por si alborotado.

-Bien, que así sea — decía recuperando un poco la calma — ¿podrías hacerme el favor de explicarme que diantres fue el mensaje?

—Significa lo que tú crees que significa — el rostro de Sunset adquirió una mueca de horror, sus ojos temblaban presos del pánico — Adiós, Sunset.

Twilight estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de no ser por la osadía de Sunset de poner su mano y usar su fuerza para impedir que la única apertura que tenían se cerrara.

—¡No, no puedes hacer esto! – Decía con desesperación — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hice algo? ¡Háblame por favor!

—No hay nada de qué hablar, vete o gritare.

—Grita, hazlo, no me importa, dime que hice mal.

—Pensar que lo nuestro era posible – respondió Twilight gélidamente.

La respuesta fue tan abrupta que hizo perder sus fuerzas a Sunset, momento en el que Twilight aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y colocar el seguro, la perilla giraba sin frutos mientras una desesperada Sunset gritaba al otro lado.

—¡Abre la puerta, te lo suplico, déjame hablarte, necesito saber porque! – se escuchaba más débil cada vez, Twilight se colocó de espaldas a la puerta mientras se cubría los oídos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar las suplicas de aquella devastada chica — te necesito.

Los golpes y gritos cesaron, sus piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer de sentón contra el suelo, terminando con la espalda sobre la puerta, de su rostro empezaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor y culpa, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir al hacer eso, al hacerle eso, la idea de hacer daño le hacía daño a sí misma, sabía del dolor por el cual la pobre había pasado y ahora ella se lo estaba provocando, pero era lo mejor, para ambas, lo suyo no tenía lugar ni futuro, para Sunset ella era su tabla de náufrago del cual se aferró como última esperanza para ser feliz, pero para su desgracia eso se convirtió el algo más y ella, al no darse cuenta, solo le dio la esperanza de un oportunidad junto a ella y por eso se odiaba, odiaba haber ilusionado a Sunset, ella, en su propia confusión causo todo esto al no ponerle fin desde el principio, hubiera sido lo mejor para ambas, pero, si era lo correcto… ¿Por qué se sentía tan horrible consigo misma? ¿Por qué sentía que se había arrancado una parte del corazón? Era curioso, podía sentirla tras la puerta, con su frente recargada sobre su espalda a pesar de tener un tablón de madera entre ellas, podía escuchar sus sollozos y sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas o tal vez eran los suyos y no se había dado cuenta.

Allí estuvo durante horas, no supo cuando Sunset se había o no marchado, solo se quedó allí hasta la mañana siguiente, fue el propio Spike quien la halló dormida contra la puerta, ayudándola a duras penas a levantarse y llevarla a su habitación antes de que sus padres la vieran, agradeciendo en silencio que su hermanito no preguntara porque se encontraba en la puerta o por qué se encontraba llorando.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Unos fuertes brazos halaron a Twilight hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que un automóvil la arroyara, se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención al camino. Girando su rostro hacia su salvador se halló aliviada al ver la figura del guitarrista detrás de ella, sus brazos la mantenían envuelta de manera protectora contra su pecho, su mirada fulminaba al vehículo a la distancia mientras este se iba alejando, al cabo de unos segundos esta se suavizo para luego verla a ella con preocupación.

—Twilight, cielos santo ¿estás bien? — preguntó con genuino interés.

—Sí, gracias, Flash – decía con alivio sintiendo como su corazón iba recobrando su pulso normal después de aquel susto.

—Sabes, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que cuando caminas sin prestar atención es cuando estas sumida más en tus pensamientos.

—Le he estado dando vueltas a muchas cosas.

—Cuentas siempre conmigo.

—Y lo agradezco.

La relación entre Twilight y Flash había estado tiempo congelada que cualquiera hubiera pensado que jamás volverían a hablarse, incluso muchos del colegio, que ya esperaban la resolución de la pareja, se vieron asombrados cuando ambos dejaron de verse y hablarse, llegando incluso a pensar que algo había pasado entre ellos, muchos lo adjudicaban a la foto de aquella fiesta, otros a algo más grave pero solo se quedó en especulaciones. Mayor fue la sorpresa de todos cuando ambos comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo, no fue cosa de la noche a la mañana, Twilight no había hablado con él hasta tres días después de la visita matutina de Sunset y fue el propio Sentry quien inició aquel largo proceso.

Ambos sabían que aún había mucha mella en la relación de ellos, tal vez no volvería a ser igual que antes, lo recocían y aceptaban, Flash conocía a pequeños rasgos lo que hubo entre Twilight y Sunset, pero aun así respetaba el derecho al secretismo que se impuso entre ambas chicas, no preguntó nada y eso alegraba a Twilight, el solo recordar el mero nombre de Sunset la hacían revivir los recuerdos junto a ella y con ello a las emociones, emociones que solo la confundían y no dejaban pensar con claridad.

La pareja había comenzado a charlar por teléfono solo por mensajes, luego por llamadas y al final se veían en ocasiones dentro y fuera de la escuela, Flash la ayudaba a olvidar, a sentirse mejor, era un consuelo que el muchacho fuera tan comprensivo y no hostigara a Twilight con preguntas o exceso de atención, pues en aquel momento no deseaba experimentar emociones fuertes que nublaran el juicio, tenía que ser crítica y analítica sobre sus sentimientos, tanto por Sunset como por Flash, sin embargo ya había tenido su veredicto final con respecto a la peli fuego: no la querría del mismo modo que ella la quería a ella. No, lo máximo que pudiera sentir por ella sería solamente amistad y nada más, le daría la oportunidad, hablaría con ella y si ella deseaba estar con ella sería bajo ese término, no habría nada más, la apreciaba, mucho, compartían muchas cosas en común y deseaba que ella entendiera sus razones y las cosas volvieran a cómo eran antes de conocer sus sentimientos por ella, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella no aceptaría.

Los jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente charlando sobre cualquier cosa, Twilight se encontraba contenta de tener a alguien que la escuchara, si bien el chico no entendía temas tan complicados como le gustaba hablar a ella le prestaba toda su atención, tal vez era lo que más le empezó a gustar de Flash cuando recién lo conoció, la mayoría, incluso sus amigas, se perdían en una conversación de ella o perdían el interés, pero no él, era como si lo que ella dijese fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Llegando a la escuela tuvieron que separarse, Twilight se encontró a sus amigas por un pasillo, al parecer estaban enfrascadas en una plática muy intensa pues se veían preocupadas.

—Buenos días, chicas – sañudo con cortesía.

—Hola, Twilight – dijeron todas al unísono.

—¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañada por el semblante de sus amigas.

—Hoy tampoco volvió a venir — habló la vaquera, Twilight entendió de inmediato de quien se trataba — es la tercera vez consecutiva.

—No responde mensajes ni llamadas – siguió Pinkie — ni correo, ni cartas, ni señales de humo.

—Discord tampoco sabe por qué de la ausencia de Sunset — musito Fluttershy — está muy preocupado.

—Todas lo estamos dulzura – la consolaba Rarity poniendo su mano en el hombro.

Era cierto, sería el tercer día de la ausencia de Sunset, Twilight sentía una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad derivada de la preocupación de no saber de ella, pero los constantes acosos por parte de la peli fuego no paraban incluso en la escuela, el compartir clases con ella no ayudaba mucho pues sentía sus ojos clavados en ella todo el tiempo, pero, aun así, no deseaba que le hubiera pasado nada malo y, conociéndola como ella lo hacía, no estaría haciendo nada bueno.

—Twilight, eres la más cercana a ella de nosotras – le decía Applejack — ¿No te ha dicho nada? ¿No sé a puesto a puesto en contacto contigo?

—No – mintió descaradamente, si la contactó, pero ella la ignoraba — desde el baile no hemos hablado mucho.

—De hecho se me hace un tanto extraño que no verlas juntas – ató cabos sueltos Pinkie, Twilight entró en pánico — a decir verdad creo que se han estado evitando.

—¿Y por qué harían eso? — Preguntó Rainbow con bastante curiosidad — ¿Pelearon?

—Es más complicado que eso — respondió Twilight, en realidad era ciento diez por ciento más que eso, literalmente terminó con ella por un mensaje, estaba muy tentada a contarles a sus amigas sobre la relación que mantuvieron en secreto ella y Sunset, pero tenía miedo, miedo al cómo reaccionarían, de lo que llegaran a pensar de ella.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, en las buenas y en las malas — le decía Applejack dándole ánimos al verla debatirse si contarles o no.

Twilight estuvo a punto de hablar pero un fuerte grito le puso los pelos de punta y le helo los huesos hasta el tuétano.

¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! – Se oyó la voz de Sunset gritar — tú y yo tendremos una larga charla justo ahora.

* * *

Spike se mecía en su asiento de forma distraída mientras contemplaba el techo blanco inmaculado de su salón, recién en la mañana tuvo su "encuentro privado" con Applejack, para ello había tenido que madrugar mucho, en realidad, lo había estado haciendo mucho, algo que le contó mucho esfuerzo pues el adoraba su cálida cama y despertarse con aquel tiempo era una gran hazaña, pero aun así ninguno faltaba a sus encuentros que bien merecían la pena, las conversaciones por mensajes eran buenas pero nada se compara con estar con ella directamente, desde el baile había tomado la resolución de pagarle aquella afrenta que hizo contra ella y consigo mismo dedicándose únicamente a hacerla feliz.

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no notaba a tres figuras que lo observaban con detenimiento, las crusaders veían al despreocupado chico soñar en las nubes, a ninguna se le ocurría una nueva forma de "acercar" al despistado muchacho con Sweetie, el baile debía de ser el empujón que por fin diera la oportunidad a la cantante de estar con Spike, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Después de que Sweetie Bell les contara todo lo ocurrido durante su baile con Spike y la manera en que terminó y por qué se dio así, tanto Scootaloo y Applebloom se rieron a carcajadas de su amiga y de la "inocencia" del peli verde, ya una vez más calmadas decidieron buscarlo para disculparse con él, bueno, más bien que Sweetie lo hiciera pues fue quien lo agredió, evento que toda la escuela vio ya sea en directo o por aquella fugaz foto que tomó alguien y subió a las redes sociales, haciendo que el pobre terminara en boca de todos y la burla en general de todo su salón.

Para desgracia de ellas la cosa no terminó nada bien esa noche, pues, Applebloom, les contó lo que descubrió, Spike se veía con alguien en secreto, una chica, algo realmente alarmante, nunca pasó por sus cabezas que esté tuviera encuentros fortuitos con un miembro del sexo opuesto, mucho menos, mucho menos por Sweetie, quien sabía lo loco que su hermana tenía al pobre chico ¿Cómo consiguió Spike superarla, olvidarla? ¿Quién sería esa lagartona que quería arrebatárselo? Ella llegó primero, ella fue la que esperó, ella era la que sufrió esas noches que pensó que jamás saldría de la sombra de su hermana, su cabeza sacaba un millar de conclusiones y otro centenar de posibles sospechosas pero ninguna le daba la revelación que buscaba.

—¿Estás segura que no viste de quien se trataba? — le susurró en voz baja la cantante a la pelirroja.

—Por enésima vez, no — respondió con el mismo volumen — estaba muy oscuro y cuando me acerque ya se habían ido — sus ojos se movían levemente hacia los lados.

Ha Applebloom se le daba mejor mentir que a sus hermanos, los cuales, por defecto familiar debido a su crianza, no eran capaces de mentir y si lo hacían se delataban a sí mismos con sus caras, sin embargo tenían la gran, por no decir monstruosa, habilidad para detectar mentiras, eran como un par de detectores de mentiras andantes, nadie podía engañarlos o mentirles sin que estos se dieran cuenta, ella ya les había mentido antes y lograba a duras penas conseguirlo, era un 90% en contra en realidad, y, por desgracia suya, estaba adquiriendo ese mismo habito a la hora de mentir de sus hermanos mayores.

—¿No te estarás guardando nada? — inquirió con suspicacia la de ojos verdes sospechando que ocultaba algo.

—Nop — imitó a su hermano mayor.

—Eres mala mintiendo — siseó la cantante — ¿No será acaso que…?

—Hola chicas — dijo una voz animada detrás de ella causando que pegaran un pequeño brinco en sus lugares — ¿Cómo están? — saludó Thorax con cortesía.

Applebloom se quedó estática en su sitio sin siquiera mirarlo a ver, sus mejillas se inflaron al mismo tiempo que adquirían color. Aun sentía en fuego los labios del chico sobre los suyos lo cual le provocaba un terrible temblor en sus rodillas.

—Hey, Thorax – devolvió el saludo Scootaloo — si buscas a Spike esta haya.

—Gracias, chicas — agradeció el mayor — no es por ser metiche ni nada pero escuche un poco su conversación — esto alerto al trio — no se enojen con Applebloom, casualmente me la encontré en los pasillos y charlamos un rato.

—Espera, no nos dijiste que te encontraste con Thorax — le recriminó de inmediato Sweetie a la granjera.

—Es que…

—Oh, no lo sabes, cuanto lo siento — decía apenado el chico — creo que metí la pata, lo siento Applebloom.

—Ok, estoy confundida — decía Scoot sin entender.

—Thorax, me acompañas un segundo… afuera — decía entre dientes la pelirroja saliendo rápidamente del salón llevándose a Thorax consigo antes que alguna de sus amigas dijera algo más.

A una buena distancia y en una zona muy aislada, Applebloom, se detuvo, encarando a Thorax con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de pocos amigos, el chico seguía observándola con sus grandes ojos purpura y esa tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—¿A qué estás jugando? — le espetó la granjera.

—A nada – dijo con tranquilidad el chico — solo me aseguro de que nadie interfiera en la vida amorosa de Spike.

—Entonces conoces y sabes con quien sale — la revelación asombro a Applebloom.

—Puede que sí, puede que no.

—Detesto cuando la gente se anda por las ramas.

—Sé que eres directa y eso me agrada pero créeme, a veces es mejor no saber.

—¿No crees que eso lo decido yo? – preguntó fastidiada.

—Que más desearía yo que decírtelo, pero como te habrás dado cuenta Spike lo mantiene en secreto por un motivo y deberías respetar eso si te consideras su amiga.

Aquel comentario sacó de sus casillas a Applebloom, quién se creía él para decir eso, ella era amiga de Spike por más tiempo que él, lo conocía mejor que él, él no tenía ningún derecho a decir aquello, pensaba mientras sentía un calor emerger de la boca de su estómago, estaba a punto de contestarle de una forma fuerte y grosera pero una impactante revelación pasó por su cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en realidad no conocía del todo a Spike, todavía escondía cosas de ellos, incluso de sus amigos más cercanos, un ejemplo claro era su cicatriz y ahora esto.

—Parece que entendiste algo, eso es bueno — habló con voz suave — te puedo incluso asegurar que Spike conoce mejor a sus amigos que ellos lo conoces a él, es un chico bastante… especial en ese sentido, no será el actor principal pero sin duda es un personaje necesario para la trama.

—Eso suena a guion de película — contestó Applebloom.

—Puede, quizás no, yo conozco el secreto por que lo descubrí casi por accidente, como tú esa noche en el baile, yo te detuve de presenciarlo, de verlo, de tener que cargar con esa carga que te aseguro no querrás tener.

Por primera vez el tono de Thorax era serio, muy serio, no sabía por qué pero aquel chico defendería a Spike con todo lo que tuviera, era sumamente leal y eso lo podía respetar, pero ella también estaba haciendo aquello por una amiga, una de sus mejores amigas, la cual, estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por ser la sombra detrás de su hermana, no odiaba a Rarity pero si tuviera que elegir su elección sería más que obvia.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte? — su voz sonó casi como una súplica.

—Tú tienes tus razones para ayudar y yo las mías, créeme, si decírtelo garantizara la felicidad de Spike te lo diría aunque el terminará odiándome — decía con convicción.

—Es por eso que me tomaste contra los casilleros aquella noche, para proteger su secreto.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces porque me besaste? — por primera vez en todo ese tiempo vio al chico con expresión incomoda y nerviosa.

—Estabas a punto de gritar — confesó — no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerte callar, lo último que quiero es meterme en problemas por colarme en la escuela fuera de clases.

—¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de opinión? — Trataba de convencerlo — Sweetie lo haría inmensamente feliz.

—Si tus palabras fueran certeras lo consideraría — Thorax hizo un ademán de pensar algo — ¿Sabes? Creo que hay algo que si podrías hacer.

—¿De verdad? — Decía con asombro la pelirroja — ¿Qué es?

—Bésame.

Si la emoción de Applebloom fuera un corcel y las palabras de Thorax una vaya la pobre se hubiera ido de frente contra el piso, el chico le había dado una condición por la verdad, una condición que era muy difícil de cumplir a la vez que simple, pero lo que lo hacía peor era la simpleza con lo que lo dijo, como si el besar chicas ya fuera muy usual en él, estaba pasmada, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus mejillas adquirían el color de su cabello, una terrible ansiedad recorría su cuerpo y sus manos sudaban debido al nerviosismo, podía decirle que no, gritar, golpearlo, rechazar aquel condicionante pero en su lugar solo recordó sus labios sobre los de Thorax y la sensación que le produjo no fue de asco, fue más bien cálida, mordió su labio inferior para calmarse un poco antes de responder:

—Ok, lo hare.

Para Thorax las palabras de Applebloom no podían haberlo dejado más consternado, en ninguna realidad el chico esperaba que la granjera aceptara aceptar su único terminó, había subestimado la voluntad de aquella chica por ayudar a sus amigas y le demostró que haría lo que fuera por ellas, esto le daba la idea de que ella o era sumamente leal o sumamente tonta, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría besar a un completo desconocido que te había besado a la fuerza, al menos que sufrieras de Estocolmo.

Applebloom levanto su cara hacía arriba al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, sus labios se alzaron levemente con la clara intención de ser besados, Thorax contempló por un segundo a la chica frente a él y la situación que había creado, era una gran y terrible locura, se veía a leguas que la pobre estaba hecha un mar de nervios, lo notaba por el temblor en su cuerpo y el rojo de sus mejillas, pero aun así allí seguía esperando, el recuerdo del sabor a manzana llegó rápidamente a él, provocando que sus propias mejillas se encendieran.

Debía decirle, decirle que todo era una broma, una tonta ocurrencia suya, que no le diría nada para después recibir su castigo que seguramente le dejaría un terrible hematoma, pero, aun así, no lo hizo, de hecho, todo lo contrario, se fue acercando cada vez más a Applebloom mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sus ojos no perdieron ningún segundo contacto con ella, su lindo rostro, su cabello que lo enmarcaba, la posición rígida de la chica, y el ligero temblor en ella solo hacían pensar una cosa a Thorax.

— _Adorable._

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, solo bastaba que se inclinase un poco más y podría besarla y responder a la pregunta que se había estado haciendo sobre si el sabor a manzana venía de sus labios o de algún labial que usó, pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja abrió los ojos. Applebloom sentía que había esperado una eternidad en aquella posición, estaba más que avergonzada, Thorax no había dicho ni hecho nada y comenzaba a pensar que se había marchado dejando allí en aquella vergonzosa posición, más para cerciorarse que por deseo abrió lentamente lo ojos y lo que halló fue dos par de orbes purpura que la miraban fijamente.

Los ojos naranja de Applebloom observaban cautivada aquel hermoso par de ojos que escondían la soledad y tristeza de su portador, no sabía como pero podía ver cierto brillo que le decía que aquel chico había pasado o pasaba por mucho en ese momento, su abuela le había contado que los ojos eran ventanas al alma y si los veías con detenimiento verías al yo interno de su dueño, una simple tontería que su abuela le contó, pero justo en ese momento parecía ser lo más certero que había oído nunca.

Ninguno se movía o decía nada, como si hacer cualquier cosa rompería con ese momento, Thorax empezó a sentir una inquietud al mirar aquellos ojos naranjas, como si estos pudieran escudriñar dentro suyo y ver todo su ser, pero lejos de apartarse se quedó allí, mirándola directamente y para sorpresa suya, fue la propia Applebloom quien empezó a moverse, alzándose en la punta de sus pies, la pelirroja, comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ambos, Thorax abrió inconsciente mente los labios, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus labios estaban a punto de sellar el pacto cuando un fuerte grito se hizo escuchar.

¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! – Se oyó la voz de Sunset gritar — tú y yo tendremos una larga charla justo ahora.

* * *

Luna se hallaba recostada cómodamente en el sofá de la oficina de Discord, sus pies descalzos eran masajeados por el furioso dueño de la oficina que se encontraba muy inmerso en su labor, Luna disfrutaba de aquella sesión, no porque el psicólogo fuera un excelente masajista, sino por la humillación por la cual lo estaba haciendo pasar, desde hace algún tiempo que buscaba alguna forma de cobrarse todas las bromas que le había hecho este en el pasado y esta llegó en bandeja de plata.

—Deberías de dejar de dar clases y dedicarte a masajista — se burlaba Luna alzando su cabeza para poder verlo — se te da mejor los masajes que las terapias.

—Parece disfrutarlo, A-Ama — titubeó Discord mientras sentía que la ira crecía en su interior.

Luna soltó una carcajada molesta ante la respuesta esperada por parte de Discord, pues, mientras ambos estuvieran solos, este le diría por ese modo, la razón, lo ocurrido la noche del baile. Luna no había conciliado el sueño de ver aquella escena en la oficina en donde ese mismo momento estaba, su primer pensamiento fue decirle a su hermana, lo cual terminaría por hundir al pobre maestro, teniendo esto en mente lo encaró al siguiente día al alocado profesor para que explicara lo sucedido y, dependiendo de su respuesta, ella misma llamaría a las autoridades.

Después de una larga charla y una no tan creíble mentira, Discord, logró convencerla de que lo sucedido estaba lejos de lo que ella había imaginado que pasó, claro, Discord omitió el hecho de que Fluttershy había llegado a su oficina con no muy claras intenciones, pero aun así no logro evitar el castigo, a cambio de su silencio Discord debía volverse el esclavo personal de Luna durante todo un mes, cumpliendo cualquier clase de orden, desde lo más absurdo hasta lo más humillante, definitivamente se la devolvería algún día.

—¿Así está bien, Ama? — preguntó Discord bastante harto.

—Mmm… — Luna hizo un ademan de pensárselo — sí, creo que sí, ahora toca los hombros.

Por un momento a Discord no le pareció mala idea estrangular a su superiora y esconder el cadáver en algún bosque, soltó un bufido y pasó a ponerse de pie para cumplir de mala gana el designio. Luna hizo lo mismo, su espalda se recargo contra el cómodo respaldo y dejo que el consejero hiciera su magia.

—No sabes cuánto de odio en este momento – decía entre dientes Discord.

—Sé que me amas — decía burlona la subdirectora cuando de repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea para rematarlo — dilo.

Discord detuvo su labor y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle un anti sonante tan largo a su esclavista, sus manos se separaron de los suaves hombros de la subdirectora pues tuvo miedo de hacerle algún daño pues sus dedos se cerraron con abrumadora fuerza haciendo crujir sus nudillos, Luna volteó hacia arriba con una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca, a veces se comportaba como una niña malcriada, pensaba Discord, quería a Luna, pero una cosa era decirlo abiertamente con palabras y otra que lo obligaran a ello, tomando un poco de aire enuncio las palabras.

—La amo, Luna — escupió Discord silaba por silaba.

—Pensé que debías llamarla ama — dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada.

Tanto Luna como Discord miraron hacia la salida encontrándose con la mirada seria de la autoridad principal del colegio, maldiciendo a cuantos Dioses conocían. Celestia observaba con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados a los dos sin decir ni una sola palabra más, ambos temblaban como dos corderos frente a un lobo, Luna fue la primera en reaccionar, poniéndose a toda prisa sus zapatos salió de la oficina dando largas zancadas con la vista desviada para no encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana mayor la cual podía sentir que la seguía por todo su recorrido.

Una vez, fuera Luna, Celestia clavo su neutral mirada sobre Discord sin una pisca de expresividad sincerada en su rostro, era toda una experta en "la cara de poker", se decía Discord, pues era muy difícil adivinar el estado de una persona si no mostraba emociones, más aun si en su interior ardían pensamientos de ira. La directora camino hacia el escritorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su recorrido termino en la silla de Discord dejando caer todo su peso en ella, como sí hubiera estado cargando sobre sus hombros una gran roca invisible, dejando escapar un largo suspiro relajo su mirada para volver a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta perdiste para volverte su mayordomo? — le preguntó escéptica.

—Dejémoslo con: una grande — respondió de inmediato esperando que no siguiera indagando.

Para fortuna suya la única respuesta de Celestia fue encogerse de hombros y recargar su cabeza contra el enorme respaldo con los ojos cerrados y vista al techo. Después de unos segundos de silencio Discord volvió a hablar.

—No creo que solo hayas venido para sentarte en mi silla — decía en tono humorista Discord.

—Quien sabe, resulta de lo más cómoda — siguió la broma Celestia — tal vez me la quede.

—Eso es abuso de autoridad, mi querida jefa — decía suspicaz el maestro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Las ventajas del poder.

—¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Celestia?

—También podría ser que siempre he sido así y solo hasta ahora vas conociendo mi verdadero yo.

—He vivido una mentira — dramatizaba Discord mientras llevaba el dorso de su mano a la frente y fingía desmayarse sobre el sofá.

De un momento a otro, ambos, empezaron a reír, Discord se sentía en parte aliviado, pues el intercambiar chistes tontos con su ex pareja y jefa solo significaba que estaba de buen humor, pero, a pesar de ello, podía notar la tensión en el timbre de su voz y la preocupación en sus ojos, la conocía demasiado bien, algo la atormentaba y creía saber la razón.

—Hoy no ha vuelto ¿verdad? — dijo con voz tenue el consejero.

—No, ya van tres días, Discord — decía con melancolía Celestia — no se ha comunicado con ninguna de sus amigas y Twilight se muestra muy alusiva respecto a cualquier tema que tenga que ver con Sunset, siento que algo pasó, algo malo, lo presiento.

—Te preocupas demasiado — decía Discord poniendo su mejor sonrisa para aliviar un poco a Celestia aunque en el fondo él estaba igual de preocupado — es joven, lista y problemática, la peor combinación posible, es normal que algunos estudiantes falten…

—Pero al menos ellos se reportan — interrumpió de inmediato, su tono de voz denotaba angustia y preocupación — ¿Y si está enferma o herida? Ella aun te habla ¿No te ha dicho nada?

—Celestia, debes calmarte — trataba de apaciguar Discord a su ya de por si nerviosa jefa.

—No puedo hacerlo — decía Celestia al borde de las lágrimas — ¿Qué pasa si se marcha de nuevo? ¿Y si es por mi culpa? No puedo perderla, no de nuevo, yo…

Discord cruzó la habitación como una centella, rodeó con sus brazos a Celestia y la pegó a su cuerpo obligándola a callar, Celestia era, a estándares de mujeres, sumamente alta, superando por casi una cabeza a la mayoría de las femeninas promedio, aunque claro, a su lado solo parecía una cría debido a su descomunal altura. Sus brazos protectores ejercían cierta presión sobre ella sin llegar a lastimarla, solamente sujetándola sobre él, como si en algún momento se fuera a caer, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la larga y sedosa cabellera de Celestia, era suave y esponjosa y despedía la fragancia de su dueña cada vez que pasaba sus largos dedos sobre esta, llenando sus fosas nasales de su esencia.

Celestia se dejó ser ante Discord, todo su autocontrol y fortaleza se habían esfumado y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, pero, al sentir los cálidos y protectores brazos de Discord alrededor suyo logró recuperar parte de su fuerza, se sentía a salvo, protegida, ya no sentía sola. Aún estaba enojada, el asunto con la estudiante todavía seguía presente en su mente junto a la revelación de la pequeña aventura que tuvieron Discord y Luna en el pasado, era raro, se sentía conmovida por la muestra de afecto, enojada, feliz, frustrada, aliviada, triste, calmada, estresada, serena, todo al mismo tiempo, solo Discord detonaba todas esas contradictorias y caóticas emociones en ella.

Para disgusto de ambos el propio Discord rompió aquella intima cercanía, sin separarse completamente ambos se miraron a los ojos con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, Discord limpió con su pulgar una lagrima rebelde que ni la propia Celestia sintió salir ni supo interpretar si era por la tristeza o por el alivió que le causo el consuelo del consejero escolar.

—Ella no te odia —decía con seguridad el profesor.

—No puedes saber eso — decía Celestia con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

—Claro que sí — reiteraba Discord — siempre lo he sabido y el tiempo que ha estado aquí me lo ha confirmado, lo sé porque yo me sentí igual en el pasado, es cierto que estuve molesto contigo pero realmente jamás llegue a odiarte, no de verdad, a pesar de todo el daño que te hice jamás de odie, muy en el fondo solo estaba dolido, dolido por no tener tu cariño, de no tenerte y eso fue lo que causo mi enfermiza cruzada por verte sufrir, para que así pudieras sentir lo que yo sentí — Discord hizo una pausa antes de continuar — Sunset aun te ama, te considera su madre, solo esta confundida, su rabia e ira son derivados de los sucesos ocurridos cuando era niña y en parte fue mi culpa por canalizar todos esos sentimientos contra ti, si de alguien ha de ser la culpa debe ser mía y solamente mía.

Celestia tomó su tiempo para asimilar la revelación profunda que le dio Discord, pero, lejos de enfadarse, molestarse o ponerse furiosa solo pudo sentirse comprensiva ante su ex pareja, ambos se habían hecho daño, ya sea de forma inconsciente o consiente, de pronto sintió una cercanía que hacía tiempo no sentía, ente ella se mostraba un mejor hombre de lo que fue Discord cuando aún salían, un hombre maduro y serio disfrazado de payaso, aquella actitud infantil aún seguía latente en el pero también emergió un lado compasivo y comprensivo genuino, era como ver por fin al verdadero Discord.

—Gracias — decía Celestia con toda la sinceridad de su corazón — realmente muchas gracias.

—No, gracias a ti — devolvió Discord.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de Celestia rompiendo aquel hermoso velo, una intriga que la consumía desde hacía muchos años, un cabo suelto que nunca logró resolver a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no quería acabar con ese mágico momento pero su necesidad por dar fin a aquel circulo vicioso la incitaba a hacerlo.

—Discord — musitó Celestia — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea.

—¿Qué pasó realmente para que Sunset te buscara?

Discord sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, la respuesta llegó rápido a su mente pero no llegó a su boca, dejándole un amargo sabor en su lengua, la respuesta a aquella pregunta era el mayor secreto que compartían él y Sunset, un secreto que casi rompe la confianza que aquella chiquilla le tenía y que, en definitiva, solo dejarían a Celestia con el estragó y la culpa que el mismo había sentido cuando se enteró, el arrepentimiento de no haber estado allí para aquella dulce niña en su momento de mayor oscuridad y necesidad, no estaba seguro de compartir aquella enorme carga en su ya de por si frágil superiora.

—No quieres saberlo — a esas alturas ella merecía saberlo, a pesar de que eso fuera en contra de los deseos de Sunset, pero debía estar seguro de que podría soportar aquella terrible verdad.

—Por favor — suplicó Celestia.

Discord cerró sus ojos e inhaló fuerte, su rostro se congestiono mientras aguantaba la respiración, pues la próxima vez que lo soltara contaría la verdad.

—Ella…

Discord no pudo siquiera empezar cuando un fuerte grito lo detuvo, ambos salieron a toda prisa al pasillo alarmados, era la voz de una joven pero debido a su intensidad desfiguro la voz haciendo imposible reconocer al dueño si es que lo conocían, era lo más parecido a un alarido que jamás hubieran oído. Al salir por la puerta vieron un borrón de llamas cruzar el pasillo a toda velocidad, como si al mismísimo fuego le hubieran crecido piernas y corriera enloquecido por el pasillo, pero a pesar de la gran maraña solar Discord pudo ver el rostro de Sunset, su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada mostraba sus blancos dientes y por sus mejillas corrían dos par de cascadas salinas cargadas de dolor.

La mirada del profesor la siguió hasta que esta desapareció al dar vuelta por un pasillo donde casi tumba a un estudiante en su carrera, su mirada se posó en la dirección de donde venía, muy lejos, casi al final del pasillo vio a muchos estudiantes conglomerados y justo en medio de ellos se encontraba Twilight Sparkle con Flash Sentry a su lado, la mirada de ella estaba llena de sorpresa y pesar, lo notaba a pesar de la distancia, igualmente ella lo vio, lo vio directo a los ojos y tembló mientras su mirada mostraba signos de terror, solo entonces que sus puños se encontraban apretados con fuerza, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos rojos abiertos, enormes y amenazantes, no sabía porque pero de algo estaba seguro, era su culpa, pero no podía perder tiempo, sin decir nada dejó atrás a Celestia, no escuchó como esta lo llamaba, debía alcanzar a Sunset.

Discord atravesaba como un rayo los pasillos en dirección al estacionamiento, pues si Sunset pensaba huir lo primero que haría sería abordar su motocicleta, la girar en una esquina observó a Sunset reventar la puerta al chocar contra ella con el cuerpo sin molestarse en ver si estaba cerrada, por fortuna estaba abierta, pues de ser lo contrario la pobre se hubiera hecho un terrible daño, sus botas resbalaron por los peldaños resbaladizos cubiertos por escarcha apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio, Discord salió tras ella saltando los escalones de dos en dos pero Sunset ya estaba encima de su moto, la cual dio un potente rugido antes de salir patinando hacia la calle, llenando de humo y hielo a Discord.

El consejero solo pudo contemplar como Sunset salía despedida hacia la ciudad esquivando autos y tratando de no resbalar con la nieve y el hielo, fue tanta su prisa que dejó su casco tirado frente a la escuela, lo levantó con sumo cuidado como si este se fuera a romper entre sus dedos y lo puso frente a él, con una mirada llena de preocupación miró hacia donde había desaparecido lo más cercano que tuvo a una hija.

 **Momentos antes.**

Twilight yacía estática junto a sus amigas, las cuales estaban igual de pasmadas con el grito que la recién llegada había dado, un puñado de alumnos que pasaban por allí o que ya se encontraban en el pasillo pararon sus actividades para presenciar lo que estaba pasando con mucha curiosidad. Sparkle solo pudo contemplar hecha un mar de nervios a la chica frente a ella, solo unos cuantos pasos las separaban pero como si de un muro invisible se tratase no avanzó más. Fue entonces que notó el estado de la peli fuego, bajo sus ojos se encontraban dos pequeñas bolsas que empezaban a oscurecerse y no por maquillaje, su cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado y mantenía a duras penas su forma semi ondulada natural, su cuerpo daban todas las señas de padecer un enorme agotamiento fruto de las horas en vela de su dueña, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran otro tema.

Como dos brazas verdes aquellos orbes turquesa ardían con decisión, fijos en ella, eso la asustaba, no sabía cómo interpretar las señales ¿Qué haría Sunset? ¿Qué diría? Aquellas ideas la asustaban de sobremanera. A sus espaldas se encontraban sus amigas analizando a la recién llegada, no podía verlas pero si estaban igual de curiosas que el público que había traído el gritó que dio Shimmer las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

—Has estado ignorándome durante las últimas semanas y eso no está bien — siseaba Sunset entre dientes rompiendo el silencio que se hizo con su grito.

¡Dios santo! Pensaba Twilight, estaba tomada, no sabía si ebria pero era notorio que había bebido por el esfuerzo que puso al decir aquella oración. Sus amigas también lo notaron, pero lo que más las sorprendió fue la revelación de Sunset, miraron inquisitivas hacia su líder buscando una respuesta silenciosa ante aquella revelación.

—Creo que te das una razón del porque — trató de calmar sus emociones y responder con serenidad.

—Una cerrada de puerta en la cara no es una respuesta que me satisfaga — le recalcó Sunset.

—Sunset, este no es el lugar y el momento para…

—¿Y cuándo será? — La interrumpió de inmediato la peli fuego — un día, dos ¿un año?

—Para ya, Sunset — pidió Twilight mientras más y más alumnos se reunían.

—Ya me he detenido lo suficiente — le espetó con desesperación — no me has dado tu respuesta y la oiré ahora.

—Creo ya habértela dado — le respondió mientras un millar de ojos se posaban sobre ella.

—Pero no una razón — contraatacó — eres una chica brillante y lista para dar una razón tan vaga y poco argumentada.

—Twilight — la llamó Pinkie detrás suyo, de entre todas era la más afectada por aquella discusión que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella, pues, dos amigas se enfrentaban una contra la otra y eso era de las cosas que más disgustaban a la fiestera — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que Twilight me mando totalmente al carajo por un puto mensaje — decía con sarcasmo Sunset. La confusión en el rostro de Pinkie como del resto de sus amigas le hizo recordar un gran detalle que había olvidado — ah, cierto, no lo saben, aunque creo que debieron haberse dado cuenta a estas alturas.

Twilight tembló de pavor, lo iba a decir, lo veía en su rostro, quería detenerla, pararla, pero su lengua se volvió un nudo en su garganta y no pudo decir nada.

—Sucede que llevó un tiempo, casi la mitad de llegar a esta escuela llena de chicos y chicas "bien", enorme y profundamente enamorada de nuestra querida amiga de aquí en frente — soltó Sunset mientras extendía su mano hacia Twilight.

Lo dijo, lo había dicho, todo se puso oscuro de repente, como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo quedaran ella y un abismo infinito envuelto en múltiples murmullos y miradas atónitas, las únicas voces que no oía eran las de sus amigas que, seguramente, estaban atónitas ante aquella oscura verdad, solo faltaba el golpe de gracia de Sunset para terminar de acabar y, para esas alturas, esperaba ya recibir para acabar aquello.

—Se lo confesé en el baile, esperando… no sé, algo y lo único que esta brillante chica hizo fue irse y responderme con un jodido mensaje de texto, eso es muy bajo— continuó dejando pasmada a la de ojos violeta.

Twilight no podía creerlo, pudo haberlo dicho, pudo haberle dicho que ambas compartieron una relación no oficial, sobre todas las cosas que hicieron, tanto en la intimidad como públicas, todo, pero allí estaba ella, la misma que había iniciado aquella confrontación cambiando la historia, mintiendo, pero… ¿Por qué? Para protegerla, para que todo recayera en ella ¿Por qué motivo? La respuesta le llegó de inmediato a la cabeza, lo hacía porque la quería, realmente la quería y lo demostraba con aquella acción, esperando que, tal vez, ella admitiera la verdad y por algún milagro que la peli fuego esperaba dijera las palabras que ella tano anhelaba escuchar, por desgracia, no lo sería así.

—Si sabes la respuesta entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Twilight, preparándose mentalmente para lo más horrible que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Sunset por primera vez se quedó callada, congelada en su sitio.

—Por qué aun no me has dado un motivo — dijo débilmente Sunset, como si aquella fuerza que la impulsó a hacer tan osado acto se hubiera esfumado.

—Lo quieres, te lo daré entonces — Twilight inhaló y exhalo, lista para terminar de romper aquel agrietado corazón que tanto le costó armar — lo que tu pides, lo que tú quieres, no pasara jamás, Sunset, te aprecio y en cierta medida te quiero… pero no como tú quieres — en los ojos de Sunset se denotaba la misma desesperación y angustia que vio por la abertura de su puerta aquella noche — no puedo ni quiero quererte, para mí solo eres una amiga y solamente eso, jamás seremos nada más que eso.

Sunset tembló, sus manos se apretaron formando dos puños a sus lados y sus ojos comenzaron destellar producto de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos pero su dueña no dejaba salir.

—Pero… pero yo te amo — musitó Sunset, pero fue tan claro debido al silencio que todo el mundo escucho.

Twilight sintió como una estaca se clavaba contra su corazón, aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de tanto peso y sentimiento que ella misma estuvo a punto de llorar, pero debía soportarlo, debía contenerse, por el bien de ambas.

—No Sunset, tu no me amas — le corrigió en una descarada mentira — eres una persona maravillosa persona Sunset, pero te encontrabas perdida, yo te ayude, trate de hacerlo, pero jamás espere que esto resultara así, no era mi intención, lo juro y por eso te pido perdón, lamento si te di falsas esperanzas o si te hice entender que quería más que una amistad contigo, Sunset… lo lamento.

—No lo hagas — la voz de Sunset, así como su voluntad, se hallaban fragmentadas — por favor, no lo lamentes.

—Lo hago… porque eso solo te hizo daño — Twilight tomó un momento antes de continuar — no te amo y jamás lo hare.

Sunset no quería que las palabras de Twilight la auto convencieran, quería creer que Twilight había querido y disfrutado de todo lo que tuvieron tanto como ella, pero, en ese momento, solo podía preguntarse si realmente fue ella quien se convenció que eran ambas y no solo ella misma quien quiso y valoró todo lo vivido, si la había obligado, la línea entre real y fantasía era tan delgada en ese momento que ya no distinguía que fue cierto y que no. Su mente se había dividido en dos, una aun albergaba esperanza y la otra solo le mostraba la cruel y rotunda realidad.

—No te creo — soltó sin confianza en sus propias palabras la peli fuego.

En ese momento una figura alta y de cabellera azul cruzó entre la multitud situándose a un lado de Twilight, era Flash, quien había presenciado todo aquello desde el gentío, interviniendo únicamente con su presencia, Twilight lo miro y busco inconscientemente su mano para darse fuerza a través de su calor, para Sunset la sola imagen de verlos tocándose, aunque fuera solo con las manos, le produjeron unas nauseas terribles. Armándose de valor Twilight terminaría con aquello con la única certeza que tenía en ese momento.

—Me gusta Flash — las palabras hicieron eco en el pasillo, destrozando por completo cualquier esperanza que albergara Sunset — no tú.

Sunset se llevó las manos a su cabeza clavando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, las lágrimas se desbordaron en dos cascadas salinas que corrían con fuerza por sus mejillas, hasta entonces pudieron advertir que más de un estudiante estaba grabando todo lo sucedido. Sunset sentía la rabia, el dolor, la humillación y la angustia en su pecho a punto de explotar, no se había sentido así desde que era una niña, quería vomitar pero su estómago se encontraba vacío, pues horas antes lo había vaciado todo antes de salir de su casa.

-¡aaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! — el alarido que soltó no fue ni siquiera cercano a lo humano, un llanto cargado de pena, dolor y sobre todo de los últimos vestigios de su corazón.

Dando media vuelta corrió como si el mundo se derrumbara detrás suyo, dejando atrás a todo el mundo, sus amigas, a Twilight y su alma, ni siquiera notó cuando pasó justo enseguida de Celestia y Discord, solo corrió, corrió a la salida más cercana, quería escapar, huir, alejarse de aquella horrenda escuela, de esos estúpidos estudiantes, de aquellas personas que se abrieron a ella buscando que ella hiciera lo mismo, de Twilight, pero sobre todo de ella misma, de aquella ingenua Sunset que había creído, que había tenido fe, que creía que podía encontrar la felicidad allí, junto a ella.

Twilight soltó la mano de Flash cuando Sunset desapareció de su vista, su mirada se encontraba en la directora y el consejero escolar situados a la distancia, ambos observaban la dirección por la cual Sunset había desaparecido para luego girarse hacia ella, la mirada de Discord se endureció mientras sus ojos se tornaran sombríos y su semblante se volvió intimidante, poniéndole la piel de gallina al recordar las palabras que el maestro le había dicho hacia un tiempo _"_ _si le haces daño a Sunset o divulgas lo que te voy a decir me importara muy poco que Celestia te tenga mucha estima, hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida, ¿quedó claro?"._

Discord desaparece al seguir los pasos de Sunset dejándola aliviada y más tranquila, todo lo contrario a como se veía la directora.

—Discord — dijo Celestia tratando de llamar al maestro sin conseguir respuesta. Se gira hacia Twilight a largas zancadas y todo el alumnado que se congrego desapareció como la niebla dejando solo a Twilight, sus amigas y a Flash — ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? — preguntó con voz autoritaria, un tono tan despectivo que Twilight nunca había escuchado en la voz de la autoridad mayor del plantel, al menos no con ella.

* * *

Horas después, y un largo testimonio por parte de todas, el grupo se encontraba frente a un parque de juegos infantiles sentadas en un bando o de pie, ninguna decía nada de lo ocurrido. Celestia las había llevado a todas a su oficina, despachando a Flash que, a regañadientes, tuvo que ceder ante la orden de la directora de la escuela, cada una de ellas tuvo su turno para hablar y exponer lo sucedido sin omitir ningún detalle, claro, todas excepto Twilight, que no se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría su modelo a seguir si se enteraba que había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con su hija.

La mirada de Celestia siempre se mostró atenta, a veces ponía expresiones de sorpresa, otras fruncía el ceño o simplemente asentía con la cabeza, después de oírlas a todas decidió que lo más prudente sería que Twilight se tomara el resto del día al igual que el resto de sus amigas, pero fuera de eso no dijo nada más, lo que más le afecto a Twilight fue la mirada neutra que le brindo la directora al marcharse de su oficina, aquel brillo lleno de afecto y cariño que siempre le brindaba no se encontraba, tal vez era natural, frente a ella se encontraba la persona en la que deposito toda su confianza para ayudar a su hija para que al final la dejara peor de como estaba, Twilight se preguntaba si eso afectaría su relación con Celestia.

—Este ha sido un día de locos — decía Rainbow mirando el cielo.

—Demasiadas emociones por un año — habló la modista mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

—Por una vida — secundó la deportista — ¿creen que este bien?

Ninguna había dicho nada al respecto sobre su "nueva" amiga hasta ese momento, nadie quería tocar un tema tan delicado como aquel, pero, ciertamente todas pensaban en aquella problemática chica que recién llego a la escuela y el cómo habían entablado amistad con esta.

—Acaba de ser rechazada frente a toda la escuela — le señalo Pinkie Pie, de entre todas ella era la segunda más afectada después de Twilight, su usual aura de alegría había cambiado a una más depresiva — Debe de ser la segunda vez que ocurre algo así en nuestra generación.

Twilight miró sorprendida a la repostera ante aquella afirmación, ¿segunda? ¿Había más? ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado? Y al parecer era la única del grupo que no estaba enterada pues el resto de sus amigas asintió, al ver la confusión en su rostro Applejack habló.

—Vynil, la DJ de la escuela, se le confesó a Octavia el año pasado, ambas vivieron juntas en casa de la segunda debido a que Vynil venía de Manehattan, pero cuando se le declaró fue abruptamente rechazada y humillada, había sido acogida por la familia de Octavia porque ellos manejan un programa de música pero la echaron cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido, en vez de volver con sus padres decidió quedarse aquí en Ponyville, actualmente vive en un pequeño departamento y vive de sus presentaciones, por lo que s niega a volver a su ciudad natal porque también tiene problemas con sus padres.

Al terminar su explicación reinó un largo y profundo silencio, Twilight pensó en aquella historia y lo que se parecía a la de Sunset, ¿Eso significaba que ella se iría? ¿Se quedaría? Aquellas dudas la llenaban mucho de angustia, pues si se llegara a marchar jamás la volvería a ver y quien sabe lo que haría ella estado sola, una locura al menos no, pensaba Twilight, pero si llegaba a quedarse ¿Qué haría? Toda la escuela, y media ciudad, a esas alturas ya deberían de saber lo ocurrido, de quedarse ella sufriría, mucho, tal vez lo mejor era que se fuera, empezar de nuevo, _¿Y cómo? Después de lo que hiciste y dijiste ¿Cómo esperas que ella pueda empezar de nuevo?_ , le decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

—¿Y qué haremos? — dijo débilmente Fluttershy.

—Francamente, nada, cariño — le respondió Rarity — lo hecho hecho esta, nada de lo que hagamos cambiara lo sucedido, me pesa mucho ya no hablarle a Sunset pues era una chica agradable en el fondo…

—Espera – la detuvo Applejack — ¿Cómo que dejaras de hablarle?

—Bueno, querida, en caso de que no lo hayas notado ha estado acosando a Twilight debido a sus no correspondidos sentimientos — explicó la modista — me duele mucho hacerlo pero…

—De acuerdo — la volvió a interrumpir la vaquera — eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho en tu vida.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—No voy a dejar de hablar con Sunset solo por esa ridiculez, es mi amiga y nada de lo ocurrido cambiara.

—Debes de verlo con un poco más de perspectiva querida ¿crees que después de lo que hizo todo será exactamente lo mismo? Ella solo nos empezó a conocer debido a Twilight, es debido a ella que nos habla, es más, creo que tal vez solo se hizo más cercana a nosotras para acercarse más a Twilight.

Applejack se quedó estupefacta mientras hacia una mueca de incomprensión, como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma.

—Tal vez Rarity tenga razón — corroboró Rainbow Dash — quiero decir, eso… no es natural, la verdad ya no me sentiría cómoda estando con ella ahora que se…

—¿Qué es gay? — apresuró Pinkie.

—¡No…! Quiero decir, no creo que sea lo mismo.

—¿Cómo con Gilda? — le recalcó la de cabellera esponjada — si mal no recuerdo dejaste de hablarle porque te diste cuenta de que no era lo que tu pensabas.

—¡Ey, eso es diferente! — Exclamó la de cabellera multicolor — Además ya nos reconciliamos.

—Algo en lo que no ayudaste mucho que digamos, de no ser porque te lo pedí jamás le hubieras vuelto a dirigir la palabra — La actitud de Pinkie sorprendió a más de una en el grupo — Sunset es mi amiga y ahora está muy triste, pero si voy con ella pondré triste a más amigos ¡Tienen idea de cómo eso me hace sentir! — los ojos alegres celestes de Pinkie lagrimaban.

—¿Lo que te hace sentir? — cuestiono estupefacta Twilight que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen de la discusión pero lo que acababa de decir Pinkie le hirvió la sangre — ¿Crees que eso se compara a lo que yo siento? Yo solo quería ser su amiga, quería ayudarla, no es mi culpa que se enamorara de mí, yo no lo pedí ¿tienes alguna idea del cómo me siento justo ahora? ¿Piensas acaso que quería montar aquel numerito frente a toda la escuela? ¿Qué disfrute hacer eso? Hice lo que tenía que hacer y ahora una de las personas que más admiro en el mundo me mira de manera gélida, hice que otra me mirara con odio y destroce el corazón de otra, pero ahora sales conque la víctima es Sunset, lo lamento mucho por ella pero la única perjudicada aquí soy yo.

Pinkie no supo que responder ante aquel monologo, Twilight había soltado todo lo que tenía guardado desde el pasillo y para su pesar se lo había lanzado a la persona más alegre que conocía en el mundo, la expresión sonriente de Pinkie pasó de neutra a dolida, provocando un nudo en el corazón de Twilight, pues no quería herir a su amiga, pero lo había hecho.

—¿No crees que es algo hipócrita de tu parte?

Todos fijaron su vista en la persona que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, de hecho, por lo general ella era la que menos opinaba o decía algo durante alguna discusión, pero fue su manera seca y directa con lo que lo dijo lo que dejo boquiabierta a todas sus amigas. Fluttershy miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido hacia Twilight que jamás espero un comentario así de ninguna de sus amigas, mucho menos de la tranquila y amable amante de los animales.

—Amamos a quien amamos, no hay más sentido ni razón, tratas de argumentar y verlo de una manera lógica y objetiva cuando no debe ser así ¿acaso crees que Sunset pidió enamorarse de ti? No la conoceré como tu pero entiendo perfectamente esto: nadie escoge a quien llegamos a querer o amar, simplemente lo hacemos y ya. Para desgracia de ella lo hizo de ti, pudiste resolver esto, hablar con ella, pero en lugar de ello huiste, la alejaste y al final solo la heriste más, Twilight… tú eres la que está mal.

Twilight miró estupefacta a Fluttershy, de entre todas pesaba que sería la más comprensiva pero al parecer resultó en lo opuesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decir aquello? Siendo ella de espíritu cobarde débil de voluntad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba pasando, le pesaba mucho hacerle eso a Sunset pero ella misma había cavado su propia tumba al confesársele frente a toda la escuela, ella le había dado una respuesta y ella hizo caso omiso, todo era culpa de Sunset, no de ella, ella era la que estaba mal.

Aquel unido y hermoso grupo de amigas se había dividido en dos bandos, cada uno con su propia opinión sobre eso, algunas se sentían indignadas, otras molestas, no era la primera vez que ocurría pero sin duda era la más grave hasta ahora, un lado quería alejarse de Sunset mientras que el otro no quería apartarse de ella, viendo que no llegarían a ningún lado paradas allí decidieron retirarse cada una a sus hogares, quizás más tranquilas pensarían mejor las cosas, al menos esos eran los pensamientos de cada una, pero ninguna discreparía de su propia opinión.

* * *

Era de noche, o tal vez muy de madrugaba, la sala estaba a oscuras pero aún se podía apreciar el menudo desastre en el que se encontraba con los tenues rayos de la luna entrando por las ventanas cuyas cortinas se hallaban rasgadas y tiradas en el suelo al igual que resto de los muebles, solo los más resistentes se hallaban enteros, los que no aguantaron les faltaban partes o se encontraban hechos pedazos, lo que quedaban de las sillas se encontraban dispersas por todas partes, el sofá y la mesa volcados, los cuadros hechos trisas, la propia cocina no se había salvado, toda la vajilla se hallaba hecha un caos de vidrios y cristales rotos así como varios cajones vaciados y sacados de sus sitio, la comida regada por todo el piso.

En las demás habitaciones pasaba lo mismo, pareciese que todo el departamento fue víctima de un robo y vandalismo, pero en realidad fue la propia dueña la responsable de aquel desastre provocado por su furia ciega y rabia originada del dolor, aunque también el alcohol había ayudado en gran medida a la destrucción de su "hogar". Sunset se hallaba en su alcoba, su colchó no se encontraba, lo había arrojado fuera, no quería dormir, su ropa yacía fuera dela armario hecha bola dentro de una maleta, cabe decir que debido a la falta de orden al guardarla se había formado un montículo dentro de esta impidiendo que pudiera cerrarse provocando aún más la furia de la peli fuego.

Sentada en un rincón con una botella de un licor super fuerte en la mano y varias latas de cerveza desperdigadas a su alrededor, aquel toxico y poderoso elixir fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir después de que la cerveza se le hubiera acabado, conseguir alcohol de forma ilegal no es que fuera sencillo, además de costoso, ya llevaba tiempo sumergida en la bebida pero nunca se había sumergido a ese grado, sentía la cabeza entumida y la garganta le ardía, ella siempre se consideró como alguien en completo control de si mima, que podía con lo que fuera y con este pensamiento hacia lo que hacía todo el tiempo, sin embargo las cosas eran distintas en ese momento, se había entregado por completo a aquel vicio que debía hacer sentir mejor, lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero nada de eso la hacía olvidar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos radicaban en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, para saber que había hecho mal, que había hecho para merecer aquello, la lista era larga, no es que fuera exactamente una buena persona, debía admitirlo, tal vez lo merecía, ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía pensar que podía ser feliz? La vida se empeñaba en recordarse, lo hizo en aquel pasillo en esa tonta escuela como lo había hecho cuando perdió lo último que le quedaba de inocencia años atrás. Recordar aquella sombra la hizo estremecer, unas terribles nauseas le provocaron arcadas, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a no devolver todo lo que había ingerido hasta ese momento, su piel se sintió asquerosa debido al recuerdo, una extraña sensación la invadía, una idea, un pensamiento, una solución… morir.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello, lo llegó a considerar un par de veces, pero de eso pasaron años, era una solución permanente, sencilla y rápida que acabaría con todos sus problemas, tanto pasados como presentes, una terrible tentación que le aterraba, pues siempre tuvo miedo, pero en ese momento era muy tentadora, sería fácil, había un millón de maneras de hacerlo, a nadie le importaría, nadie la extrañaría. Discord se le vino a la mente en ese momento, a él si le dolería el que se fuera para siempre y, aun para su disgusto, su propia madre lo haría, no podía negarlo, ella la amaba como si la hubiera engendrado, eso le provocaba más dolor, pues el desprecio que le tenía era insano, la idea de hacerla sufrir por última vez no era del todo mala.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con un largo chirrido, esto alarmo mucho a Sunset quien levanto la vista para ver quien había ingresado a su departamento sin que ella lo notase, sus ojos se toparon con dos orbes amatistas que la veían con preocupación desde lo alto. Sunset maldijo por dentro, como si la hubiera invocado al pensar tanto en ella, la primera razón por la cual se había alejado de las personas y repudiado el amor se encontraba frente a ella con una mirada llena de pena y preocupación cincelada en su rostro.

El hecho de que ella la viera en ese estado tan lamentable le hacía hervir la sangre, aquellos ojos prejuiciosos llenos de preocupación le asqueaban, ella no era nadie para verla así, ella no era nadie para decirle nada, ella no era nadie para estar allí, de haber podido hablar le hubiera gritado que se largara pero su lengua estaba entumida, levantarse tampoco era una opción, sus extremidades no respondían a sus órdenes, solo se movían sin tino hacia los lados, el efecto del alcohol ya estaba dando sus frutos en un muy mal momento.

Celestia, sin decir nada, se arrodilla frente a Sunset haciendo a un lado las latas de cerveza, con sumo cuidado desprende de entre los dedos de Sunset la botella que llevaba, la peli fuego no pudo oponer resistencia cuando se le fue arrebatada su bebida. Con cuidado, Celestia deja lejos del alcance de su hija aquel brebaje, su mirada estaba llena de angustia y preocupación, cuando llegó al departamento y vio el menudo desastre que era se preocupó por la salud de Sunset, cosa que creció al verla en aquel deplorable estado, esa no era Sunset Shimmer, no era su hija, era otra persona, era aquella niña desamparada que dejó en soledad años atrás, sin saber qué hacer y pidiendo ayuda a gritos de forma silenciosa, sus actos hablaban por ella y no lo supo ver hasta ahora, ella debió de haberse acercado a Sunset, de brindarle su apoyo incondicional cuando esta volvió, Twilight había hecho un magnifica trabajo al inicio pero para su eterna tristeza solo terminó volviéndose un eslabón más en la cadena de dolor que cargaba Sunset.

Así que por esa razón fue, por primera vez, al departamento donde su hija se quedaba, era grande y quitando el desastre que era en ese momento se podía apreciar que era un muy bonito, pero, al igual que su único habitante, se hallaba destrozado.

—Sunset… — Celestia le tomó un segundo continuar debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta — No te hagas esto, por favor.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? — le escupió Sunset con la lengua enredada —¿Qué diablosh hashes aquí?

Mierda, pensaba Sunset, ni responderle bien podía.

—Eres mejor que esto…

—Pues siento romper tus expectativas… otra vez — decía con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Cariño, hija yo…

—No me llames así – dijo fríamente la de ojos turquesa con mirada gélida — no mereces y no quiero que me llames así.

Celestia se mordió el labio.

—Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, puedes insultarme, Dios, incluso lastimarme de la forma que a ti te plazca — decía con desesperación Celestia — pero no te lo hagas a ti misma, por favor no quiero que te hagas daño.

Sunset soltó un bufido.

—Pues eso es un poco tarde — le espetó su hija — ya lo hice, estoy oficial y totalmente rota, ya no queda nada, lo que había se esfumó, esa alumnita tuya se encargó de ello.

—Lamentó que te hiciera daño.

—No, no lo lamentas, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera? — Por primera vez el tono de Sunset debelaba dolor — Nunca has sentido que, por primera vez, amaste algo con tanta intensidad que el solo pensar en ella te hace sonreír, ¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo como eso? Ese algo que te hace pensar en el futuro, un futuro juntos… la felicidad.

—Lo sé — respondió Celestia con pesar — yo también lo he sentido y también pude sentir como esta se marchaba, que se me iba como arena entre los dedos junto con los pedazos de mi corazón.

Sunset rio y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Fue Discord, Sombra o yo?

—Lo sabes, sabes que te amo — Era más afirmación para la propia Celestia que para su hija — fueron los tres… cuatro, Luna, Discord, Sombra… y tú.

—Y sigues aquí, de pie, como si no hubiera importado y lo peor fue que lo demostraste, dejaste a tu propia hermana atrás, hiciste a un lado a Discord y seguiste como si nada, el único que te abandono, el único que te abandono, el único que te hizo ver lo sola que estabas fue ese despreciable y asqueroso ser — escupió con desprecio Sunset — solo hasta entonces.

—Lo supe cuando tú me dejaste — Sunset la miro con asombro — cuando te fuiste, cuando te marchaste me culpe a mí misma, por mis fracasos y errores como madre, no fui lo primero que debí haber sido para ti.

Sunset pasó su mano larga y pausadamente por su rostro, estaba cansada, solo deseaba dormir pero no podía, tal vez esa fuera la última vez que hablaría con Celestia antes de marcharse… o matarse, la más factible seria la ganadora.

—¿Sabes acaso porque lo hice? — la expresión que puso Celestia se lo dijo todo — ya veo, ha mantenido el secreto muy bien, bueno, salvo Twilight pero él lo hizo porque creyó que ella sería la mejor opción, lo apostó todo y perdió — rio para si misma.

—¿Ella lo sabe? — El asombro en su rostro era palpable — Sunset, sé que te hice daño, pero por favor, deja que lo remedie, déjame ser tu fuerza, tu apoyo, déjame volver a ser tu madre.

—Me hiciste daño… aunque no de forma tan directa — Celestia le hubiera preguntado pero Sunset continuo — podía soportar la soledad, tu ausencia, me dije a mi misma que era porque hacías cosas importantes, que debía ser igual de fuerte, de grandiosa, de increíble, era frío… pero el pensar que tú te enorgullecías de mí era más que suficiente.

—Y lo sigo haciendo, eres una joven maravillosa, lista y hermosa, tienes una fortaleza que ni se iguala a la mía, pues, es mucho más fuerte que la mía.

—No lo suficiente… de haberte ocurrido a ti ¿Qué hubieras hecho? — más que una pregunta para Celestia era para sí misma.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De lo que habló… fue de lo que ocurrió hace casi cuatro años, yo tenía doce… no recuerdo, casi no recuerdo nada, pero si recuerdo el miedo, la desesperación, la sensación de asquerocidad y la impotencia que sentí, todas esas emociones canalizadas en ira contra todo y todos, hablo… de lo que me hizo tu asqueroso amante, tu "verdadero amor".

Celestia sintió un escalofrió terrible recorriendo su espina, los fragmentos se iban uniendo pieza por pieza con cada palabra de Sunset, dando como resultado una sola respuesta lógica, el solo pensarla le dejó helada la sangre mientras unas terribles ganas de vomitar se formaban en la boca de su estómago, no quería oírlo, quería pedirle que se detuviera, si la oía decirlo, si lo hacía… no sabría qué pasaría.

—El bastardo… me violó — confesó Sunset sin advertir aquella lagrima llena de pesar y dolor guardados por los años correr por su mejilla.

Los ojos de Celestia se expandieron, su corazón dejó de latir al instante mientras la imagen de aquella sonriente niña tan cálida como el sol aparecía en su mente, aquella dulce y pobre niñita que había jurado proteger haber sufrido un destino tan horrible, sus ojos se volvieron un par de cascadas salinas que parecían no parar, un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hacer sonido alguno.

Ella le había dicho que no era directamente su culpa, pero no era cierto, ella era la única culpable de aquella devastadora tragedia que había sufrido, la había dejado sola con ese monstruo, nunca se imaginó que llegara a tal grado su maldad, debió haberlo visto, debió haberlo sabido, él se lo decía todo el tiempo, con su mirada, con su sonrisa, se lo confesaba cada vez que le hablaba, le hizo daño, pero esto era lo peor que ese engendro le pudo haber hecho, lastimo a su pobre niña, le dejo marcas que llevaría el resto de su vida, aquel monstruo había vencido y lo peor, se había reído en su cara y salido impune.

Un odio profundo crecía en su interior, odio hacia Sombra, hacía Discord por jamás avécelo dicho, pero sobre todo odio hacia sí misma, la vida le había arrebatado tanto que pensó que soportaría cualquier golpe que pudiera llegar recibir a ese punto, pero esto, esto fue el punto de quiebre, era una horrible excusa de ser humano, una madre terrible, las palabras que Sunset le dedicaba ahora tenían un peso mayor a antes, su mente se nublaba al punto de la irracionalidad, amenazando con acabar con su cordura, la desesperación, la ira, la impotencia y la amargura se mezclaban una sobre otra.

Sunset miró con asombro como el rostro de Celestia se desfiguraba, parecían un millar de caras en una, detallaba las emociones que brotaban de su interior a través de su orbes magentas, no decía nada ni hacía nada solo se quedó allí, quieta, temblando y llorando de forma descontrolada, Sunset se aterró un poco al ver el estado actual de su madre, parecía balbucear algo incoherente e inaudible.

La romí, fue lo que pensó Sunset, la había roto, a Celestia, su madre, todos esos años deseando que ella sufriera una pizca de lo que ella sufrió, añoraba el ver su rostro sereno desfigurado por el dolor, pero… entonces porque no se sentía feliz, es más, todo lo contrario, sentía culpa, eso no era lo que quería, su corazón recibió una dolorosa punzada como si una navaja se hubiera incrustado con fuerza en ella.

—Celestia — musitó Sunset, la aludida solo siguió en su preocupante trance sin siquiera oírla — Celestia, por favor, reacciona – la voz de Sunset denotaba una inmensa preocupación.

—Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa — decía como un mantra Celestia sin dejar de mirar el suelo — soy culpable, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa…

Sunset sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban arder, no era su culpa, quería decírselo, pero su voz la traicionaba. A duras penas, Sunset, se fue acercando más a Celestia para tocarla, pero no siquiera el contacto de su mano en su hombro pudo sacarla de aquel trance.

—Por favor, basta, detente — le suplicaba Sunset — yo no quería esto, no quería hacerte daño, realmente no quería lastimarte — confesaba Sunset llegando a esa resolución en su interior, tantos años y por fin daba con aquella respuesta, no odiaba a Celestia, nunca lo hizo y jamás quiso hacerle semejante daño, ahora lo comprendía, pero quizás fuera demasiado tarde — por favor reacciona.

Celestia seguía igual, como si las palabras de Sunset hubieran rebotado contra una especia de muro, Sunset se hallaba cada vez más desesperada, sin saber que más hacer se lanza con los brazos extendidos y envolvía el cuello de Celestia, uniendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a madre e hija en un abrazo.

—!Mamá¡ — decía en llanto la peli fuego — !lo siento, perdóname por favor, mamá, perdóname por ser tan mala hija, por desearte mal, por hacerte sufrir¡

Celestia sale de su estado al escuchar aquella palabra, la palabra que había deseado oír de los labios de su hija desde que esta se fue de su lado, mamá, la había llamado mamá, un sentimiento de gozo invadió a Celestia como hace tiempo no lo hacía, su pequeño rayo de sol, su dulce bebita la había vuelto a llamar madre, lo soñó durante tanto tiempo, fantaseó tanto con ello que el haberlo ido parecía casi irreal, como si aquel momento fuera tan solo un cruel sueño y despertar en la cruda realidad.

—No — le responde por fin saliendo de su trance — soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón, te falle a ti, la persona que más he querido en este mundo, debí haber estado allí para ti, para protegerte y cuidarte, soy una madre terrible madre, por favor, perdóname Sunset.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo? No podías, yo hui antes de cualquier cosa, me aleje y te aleje a ti.

—Yo te hice sentir que debías hacerlo, que no encontrarías apoyo en mí, si de alguien recae toda la culpa del mal que te ocurrió sería a mí.

Madre e hija se dieron cuenta en ese momento que estaban peleando por de quien era la culpa, situación que pudo ser graciosa de no ser por el ambiente de ese momento, Celestia aún se sentía fatal y horrible consigo misma, lo mismo para Sunset, pero incluso en ese momento ninguna se separó de la otra, como si romper aquel anhelado abrazo fuera a terminar aquella cercanía que compartían en ese instante.

Pudieron ser minutos o tal vez horas pero ninguna hizo nada más que sentir el calor que despedía la otra, Sunset inhalaba el aroma del cabello de Celestia, era tal y como recordaba, un olor dulzón y agradable que le recordaba los momentos más felices de su infancia. Por su parte Celestia se sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo al tener en sus brazos de vuelta a su pequeña hija, de no ser por la horrenda revelación que había recibido el momento sería perfecto, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ese momento, ese instante, es cacho de tiempo eran suyos, solo ella y Sunset y nadie más.

Sunset se sentía cansada, los parpados le pesaban a desmedida, de no ser porque la vergüenza ganó a su cansancio, se hubiera dormido en brazos de su madre, pero jamás admitiría aquel infantil deseo, ya era algo mayorcita para aquel tipo de mimos y le apenaba el pensarlo, pues si lo decía definitivamente Celestia accedería de buena gana.

—Estoy medio muerta — le susurró Sunset — creo que dormiré un poco.

Rompiendo su abrazo Sunset se pone de pie tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, su posición le había dejado las piernas acalambradas, a duras penas llegó hacia el colchón y trató de darle vuelta, Celestia tuvo que ir en su ayuda pues de no hacerlo hubiera terminado encima de su cansada hija, ambas colocan una arrugada sabana, las almohadas estaban esparcidas en girones así que tuvieron que ir por los de la sala, Sunset sacó una colcha de su armario para abrigarse aquella fría noche, quitándose únicamente las botas se recostó sobre su cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello, podía sentir como el sueño la invadía.

Celestia acarició gentilmente las hebras de fuego de Sunset, una acción que fue bien recibida por parte de ella.

—Estoy ebria, cansada y con un horrendo dolor de cabeza — dijo Sunset somnolienta — mañana, si es que no muero esta noche, quiero que hablemos, quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos — esto alarmó un poco a Celestia pero Sunset continuó — así podre pedirte perdón como se debe, a ti, a Discord y en general a todos.

—No debes disculparte conmigo, nunca ha habido nada que perdonar — le decía con voz serena y llena de cariño — dulces sueños.

Celestia estuvo a punto de retirarse para dejar descansar a su ya demacrada hija pero ésta sujeta la mano con la cual la acariciaba hace un momento.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que te fueras — dijo Sunset — quédate, por favor.

Celestia tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de llorar, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento no tenía límites. Con mucho cuidado entra a la cama quitándose los zapatos y se arropa con la colcha, madre e hija se miran por un largo rato con una sonrisa, los recuerdos de tiempos antiguos viajaban entre ellas como alguna clase de conexión psíquica entre ellas.

—Buenas noches, mamá — dijo Sunset.

—Buenas noches, Sunset — dijo Celestia tratando de reprimir las ganas de gritar y abrazar a su hija.

—¿Puedes decirme… hija, por favor?

Celestia no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría que salían de ella.

—Claro que sí, hija, descansa.

Como si de algún interruptor audible, Sunset, cierra sus ojos y cae dormida esbozando una sonrisa. Celestia se quedó despierta más tiempo, observando el sereno rostro de su hija dormir con la mayor de la tranquilidad, no supo cómo ni cuándo pero Sunset cerró la brecha que había entre ellas y la abraza de forma posesiva. No supo a quién agradecer pero lo estaría eternamente, quizás a la vida, quizás al universo, pues le habían brindado el mayor regalo que pudo haber recibido jamás, un regalo que ya había recibido en el pasado pero era igual de bienvenido e incluso más, había recuperado a su hija, había recuperado a Sunset Shimmer.

Deposita un suave beso en su frente y coloca su barbilla en las onduladas y suaves hebras de su hija, olía a alcohol y a rosas, una rara combinación y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo ningún remordimiento o pesar antes de dormir.

 **Para este punto quisiera que pusieran la canción "Set It All Free", sé que no suelo hacer esto pero yo lo escuche una y otra vez mientras escribía esta parte, hay varias versiones, recomiendo la lenta, pues la original es más movida, mientras que la otra… está muy cargada de sentimiento..**

A la mañana siguiente, bueno, más bien tarde, Sunset se despierta con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero la calidez en su pecho era un extraño alivio, una vez más aclarada su visión pudo apreciar mejor a la mujer frente a ella, recordando los sucesos pasados a noche no pudo evitar reírse, era algo casi irreal, tantos años de rencor, todos los días con sus noches mandados a volar en tan solo un par de horas, un peso enorme se había caído de sus hombros, haciéndola sentir más ligera.

A juzgar por la luz filtrada en sus roídas cortinas debía ser muy tarde, era día de escuela y al parecer su madre ni siquiera se había molestado en levantarse para ir a trabajar siendo la directora del plantel, se veía tan apacible e imperturbable, su larga cabellera hecha un lio y con un abrazo protector sobre ella. Más de fuerza que de gana Sunset se separa de ella, su garganta demanda líquidos y su estómago alimento.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla se separa de su madre y se dirige a la cocina para buscar algo, por fortuna una botella de jugo y unos panecillos se habían salvado de su ataque de cólera y dolor el día anterior, ahora más calmada contemplaba su derruido departamento, lo que una vez fue un elegante y lujoso lugar pasó a ser una zona de desastre, algo muy comparable a su vida en ese momento, mirando todo con cierta tristeza se puso a reflexionar de todo, Twilight, Celestia, Discord, su amigas… Sombra.

Aquel momento había marcado un antes y después en su vida, odiaba a todos y todo, lamentándose y maldiciendo a la vida por ser tan injusta, eran estos motivos por los cuales fue siempre tan cruel, malévola, áspera y odiosa con todos, pero sin importar todo lo que hiciese nunca se sentía realmente contenta por nada, había recibido un trauma que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida, pero de cierta manera había perdido peso, seguía allí, podía sentirlo, pero ahora otro sentimiento compartía el lugar.

Su confesión hacía Twilight terminó horriblemente mal, todo lo que había dicho y hecho venía de adentro, realmente la amaba, la amaba como nunca antes amó a alguien, pero las palabras de Twilight la hicieron reflexionar si todo lo que ambas vivieron fue mutuo o simplemente influido por ella misma en búsqueda de ese cariño que tanto añoraba de ella. Nunca antes se había enromado, había salido y dormido con chicas en el pasado, sin embargo ninguna se había impregnado tanto en su ser como lo había hecho aquella chica de ojos violeta.

Ese fue el adiós, no solo para su relación, si es que hubo alguna, sino en todos los sentidos, toda la escuela debía de saberlo a esas alturas, no es que le importara, pero la verdad, es que sabía perfectamente que terminaría sola de nuevo, la poca aceptación que había ganado se desvanecería como el humo, eso incluyendo a sus nuevas amigas, que, en una acto de solidaridad por Twilight, dejarían de hablarle, se había acostumbrado a sus mensajes, a sus reuniones tanto grupales como individuales.

Un sonido captó su atención, era el tono de marcar de su teléfono, moviendo un poco el sofá lo encontró entre los cojines, su pantalla estaba rota pero seguía funcionando, en el habían varias llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de Discord, pero para su mayor sorpresa había otras de sus amigas, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy, su buzos de mensajes estaba repleto de mensajes de estos cuatro y uno que otro número que desconocía. Sus conocidos preguntaban por su bienestar mientras que los de los desconocidos venían cargados con palabras de apoyo, ¿Cómo diablos habían conseguido su número? ¿Quiénes serían esas personas? Realmente no sabía que sentir en ese momento.

Lo que si notó era que no había mensaje de Rarity y Rainbow, mucho menos esperaba de Twilight, esto le hizo entender que de cierta forma aquel diverso y extraño grupo se encontraban durativas sobre como sentirse al respecto con ella, pero de cierta manera hallaba consuelo en saber que aún tenía personas, pudo haber perdido a muchos, pero había ganado algo más, decisión, no volvería a huir, enfrentaría todos los problemas de cara, estaba harta de sentir furia, ira y odio, quería darse la oportunidad de realmente ser feliz, pero no la buscaría en nadie, pues eso solo podría venir de ella misma, buscaría su propia felicidad y por fin… sería libre.

* * *

Los días se volvieron semanas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sunset no había vuelto a la escuela a pesar de la insistencia de su madre, solo se presentó a las pruebas de recuperación que pasó con suma facilidad y cumplía con la asistencia mínima requerida, no había visto a nadie de sus amigos directamente, solo por medio de mensajes, ellas querían verla pero ella respondía que no estaba lista.

Celestia le había ofrecido vivir con ella, Sunset se negó, la idea no era mala pero le gustaba las libertades de vivir sola, si bien ahora que por fin se reconciliaron tenían contacto constante aun había mucho por hacer, pero de eso se encargarían paso por paso. Discord era el más molesto con la actual situación de la peli fuego, su reputación se encontraba en el mismo lugar cuando recién ingreso a la escuela, le recomendó cambiarse a otra, lo rechazo, estaba harta de correr, una decisión que Discord aceptó orgulloso, pues veía en sus ojos la nueva resolución que tenía su casi hija.

Pero no todo lo malo le pasaba a Sunset, el grupo más popular y conocido de la escuela se encontraban divididas tras la confesión hacia la líder del grupo, duraron días sin hablarse la una a la otra, cosa que denotaba mucho en la actitud de las seis, sin embargo una amistad tan fuerte como la suya no podía romperse tan fácil, si bien discrepaban mucho en el manejo de lo ocurrido seguían siendo amigas y por lo tanto no durarán mucho ignorándose, sim embargo ninguna tocaba el tema de Sunset durante el tiempo que compartían pues solo avivaría las llamas del conflicto otra vez.

La más cambiada de todas era la propia Twilight, su humor era un columpio, se estresaba con facilidad y perdía los estribos a la menor provocación. Oficialmente había empezado a salir con Flash, lo cual ayudaba de cierta manera, no había visto de nuevo a Sunset en la escuela y se había enterado por rumores que posiblemente jamás lo hiciera, cierto sentimiento de culpa empezó a remorder su conciencia pero se silenciaba a si misma convenciéndose que era lo mejor para ambas, pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Las vacaciones llegaron y con ello las fiestas, todas sus amigas habían decidido pasar las fiestas con sus familias, Rainbow y Fluttershy fueron a su ciudad natal para festejar con sus familias, pues las dos eran tan cercanas como dos hermanas y esa ocasión los padres de ambas decidieron festejar en conjunto a la otra. Applejack igual saldría de la ciudad a Applelosa, Pinkie iría a visitar a sus padres pues sería la última fiesta que pasaría con su hermana mayor, ya que había terminado su doctorado y posiblemente viajaría lejos por un tiempo.

Rarity fue invitada a una celebración navideña de moda junto a un centenar de gente de la alta sociedad y la farándula, llevándose consigo a su familia para no sentirse sola en aquel ambiente, la única que se quedó fue Twilight. No es que se sintiera sola, pero la ausencia de sus amigas era notoria, pasaba su tiempo con sus padres, con Spike o con su nuevo novio, hacía frío, mucho frío, seguramente ese era el invierno más fuerte que hubiera sentido en su vida, sus memorias la llevaban al pasado, cuando todo era… ¿normal? No, su vida nunca lo había sido, siempre estaba llena de emoción, de cariño, afecto y felices momentos con su familia, amigos, compañeros… y con ella, se había prometido no pensar en ella, se sentía intrigada por saber que era de ella en aquellos momentos, si estaba bien, si algo malo le había pasado.

Preguntarle a Celestia no era una opción, su contacto con la directora había sido reducido a simples saludos en el pasillo, cosa que le dolía, pero era obvio, nadie quiere estar con la persona que lastimó y humilló a su hija frente a toda la escuela. Discord era un opción menos viable, si bien la promesa que le había hecho cuando le pidió consejo por Sunset no se había cumplido su tacto hacia ella era hostil, su mirada le dedicaba un asombrosa furia y temía dirigirle la palabra inclusive en sus clases, las fiestas se aproximaban mientras tachaba los días en su calendario, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente como un cometa ¿Qué haría Sunset?

El aliento de Sunset era se disipaba en el aire, su mirada se hallaba al frente fija en aquellas enormes instalaciones, su chaqueta poco hacía para calentarla, no del frío exterior, sino del tempano que se formó en su interior, se había dicho a sí misma que debía enfrentarlo, que debía darle punto final a aquel horroroso pasado, pero el estar allí parada, aunque solo fuera en la puerta principal, le generaba un vértigo terrible, a lo mejor no fue tan buena idea el haber ido, no era muy tarde, podía dar media vuelta y marcharse, el timbre de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al ver su teléfono pudo ver el mensaje que le había llegado, era de Discord

 _Hola sabiendo, ¿te gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente y una rica cena? ;)_

 _Una oferta tentadora, pero tengo planes._

Respondió Sunset.

 _Pues si cambias de opinión puedes venir, aunque la fiesta es muy aburrida, creo que moriré del aburrimiento :c_

 _Lo tendré en mente._

Aquella breve conversación le levantó el ánimo, eran las seis de la tarde, la hora de su visita, ya no habría duda, dio un paso al frente y entro a aquella prisión que alberga al mostró que tanto daño le había hecho para encararlo y ponerle un punto final a ese capítulo de su vida.

 **OK, si a estas alturas aún siguen leyendo debo decirles que este fue uno delos capítulos más emotivos que he escrito en toda mi existencia, ya sea en este u otro fic, puse mucho sentimiento en este capítulo y sé que más de uno de ustedes está deseoso de sacarme las entrañas por tardar tanto XD, mi trabajo exige mucho tiempo y dedicación, ni modo que se le va a hacer, pero lo tratare de recompensar con esfuerzo y calidad a la hora de escribir.**

 **Si han escrito alguna historio o simplemente escrito algo por que les nace, deben de estar de acuerdo con que cada escritor pone un poco de su propia alma en sus escritos, sienten cada párrafo y silaba que plasman, ese principio aplica para mí, he sido escritor de fanfic desde… diablos, mucho, mucho tiempo y debo decir que es de las cosas más gratas que he hecho en mi vida, de hecho fue gracias a esta página que pude superar una terrible etapa de mi vida, el leer historias diversas, interesantes, dulces, románticas, aventureras y hasta raras me ha hecho en parte el escritor que actualmente soy.**

 **Me da dolor el ver como viejos colegas dejan de escribir, historias con mucho potencial se pierden entre los cientos de miles de fics que pasan diarios, no sé lo que orilla a las personas a dejar de escribir, es muy común ver que dejan una historia y empiezan otra, pero lo que yo considero triste es que dejen todo, no conozco las motivaciones de cada quien para escribir, puede ser por amor, interés o lo que sea, da igual, pero por perder aquella motivación dejan de lado todo.**

 **Yo no soy nadie para decir esto, pero yo, a mis 23 años de vida, he vivido experiencias amargas en el amor, supongo que soy un romántico sin remedio o simplemente soy un idiota pero ninguna de las mujeres de las que me he enamorado ha sido buena para mí, mis problemas personales y familiares también han sido un factor a tomar en cuenta, mi familia no es exactamente las más comprensiva, de hecho desconocen totalmente mis aficiones escritoras, no me importaría que lo supieran… pero sé que no terminaría bien y paso de cualquier tipo de problema, amo a mi familia pero sé que jamás entenderían.**

 **Creo que ya me he desviado mucho de tema, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a mí me encanto escribirla, espero sus comentarios y les agradezco haber leído este hermoso fic, chao chao y nos leemos luego.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Creen que es una broma? Pues no, este es el final colegas "un brillante amanecer" llega a su fin y no sé si haga secuela, lo más probable es que no, gracias de antemano por ser mi editor, Sir Clemens, y lamento las latas que te he dado, cuídate mucho, te deseo lo mejor, tu amigo y escritor tardío y exasperante, NAZH045.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que estoy de joda! Jamás dejare esta historia tan buena a medias, aún falta mucho más drama en este fic, el próximo capitulo será un breve especial navideño titulado "Happy Christmas" ¿así se dice navidad en inglés?, soy medio lerdo para eso xD. Y como su nombre lo indica lo subiere cerca o en navidad, como por el 23 o 25, será mi regalo para ustedes, espero que ustedes me manden uno igual ;) (Esquivo un hacha voladora) ya perdón por la mala broma (¬¬)** **u margaros**


	13. Happy

**Capítulo 13: Happy.**

 **HEY, HOLA A TODOS, SI ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES QUE YA ESTAMOS EN FIESTAS, LES DESEO MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS EN LO QUE SEA QUE CELEBREN, ¡VIVA LA MULTICULTURALIDAD DE MÉXICO CABRONES! XD, ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ CORTO PERO CON MUCHO MATERIAL Y MUCHAS DECISIONES, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y, COMO REGALO MÍO HACIA USTEDES (A PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO) RESPONDERÉ DUDAS, PUDE DEJAR MUCHOS VACÍOS Y AGUJEROS QUE AÚN NO ENCUENTRO AL LEER Y USTEDES SI, ASÍ QUE LANCEN LO QUE QUIERAN (ESQUIVO UNA LLANTA VOLADORA EN LLAMAS) ¡PERO NO OBJETOS CONTUNDENTE! COMO SEA ¬¬** **U** **CUALQUIER DUDA ESTOY GUSTOSO DE RESPONDER.**

 **PD: las respuestas las mandare en el próximo capítulo xD**

* * *

Sunset esperaba ansiosa en aquel blanco y frío pasillo, sus botas tamborileaban al compás de su corazón sobre el suelo haciendo eco en el corredor vacío, cosa muy comprensible, salvo un par de personas y los oficiales que custodiaban aquel centro reclusorio de máxima seguridad las instalaciones estaban desiertas, nadie en su sano juicio estaría en un sitio así en esas fechas por voluntad propia.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo pero al final había logrado conseguir una reunión, el protocolo era sumamente estricto y tardío, más tratándose de dicho prisionero, no es que fuera sumamente peligroso, era más por su terrible influencia por lo cual las visitas estaban restringidas por las autoridades. Discord le contó que, al caer Sombra, se había llevado consigo a muchos de sus socios involucrados en sus actos ilícitos al ser descubierto, esto no redujo para nada su condena pues la mayoría declararon que él fue el jefe maestro de todo el operativo.

Esto desencadenó un efecto dominó, entre más avanzaba uno más grande era el abismo, sus actos no parecían tener fin y debido a esto su condena incrementaba considerablemente, para todos era obvio que no saldría por cuenta propia, por ello se tenían muchas precauciones con su trato, incluso lo tenían constantemente en confinamiento solitario.

—¿Sunset Shimmer? — la llamó una voz femenina.

Sunset sale de sus pensamientos y se dirige lentamente hacia la recepcionista, se hallaba sumamente nerviosa pero se obligó a continuar.

—Su visita ya está a punto de comenzar, la sala es la 7B, tome el pasillo de la derecha y siga las indicaciones de los guardias, dejará sus pertenencias con un oficial fuera antes de pasar.

La voz de aquella mujer era mecánica nada consoladora. Siguiendo sus indicaciones se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraría, por primera vez después de cuatro años, con King Sombra. Recordaba al magnate hombre negocios del pasado, frío, calculador, despiadado y cruel, era eficiente y más que capaz, dueño de una enorme compañía y uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del país, claro, poco de eso le quedaba ahora, se preguntaba cómo sería ahora, el recordarlo tal como lo había visto por última vez cuando era una niña le llenaba de escalofríos todo el cuerpo ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

El recorrido no duró mucho para su gusto, varios puntos de bloqueo se habían presentes, un guardia, grande y con cara estoica le entregó una caja para depositar sus pertenencias para después pasar por un detector de metales el cual de inmediato hizo sonar la alarma, el guardia se alarmó y antes que este pudiera hacer algo Sunset saca de su chaqueta su arma de defensa personal dejándola lentamente en el suelo. Después de recogerla y de pasar de nuevo por aquel arco metálico siguió a un segundo guardia que la condujo a su sala.

—Las conversaciones serán vigiladas y grabadas en todo momento, no se acerque por ninguna razón al reo, dispone de un tiempo de una hora — le dictaba el guardia a Sunset.

—No necesito tanto — dijo más para sí misma que para el guardia.

Tomando una larga y profunda bocanada de aire abrió aquella puerta que la separaba a ella del monstruo de su infancia.

—Que me parta un puto rayo — dijo una voz masculina llena de sorpresa y malicia — de entre todas las personas que esperaba tú eras la última de mi lista.

Sunset tomó aire aun en la puerta para tranquilizarse, la complexión del ex de su madre había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, su rostro se veía más demacrado, su cabello desordenado y una notoria perdida de musculatura se podía notar debajo de su uniforme de preso, lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, si bien estaban un poco más apagados que en antaño aún conservaba esa mirada soberbia y frialdad, era una extraña combinación, iris rojo y esclera verde, juntos daban una combinación de terror cuando te miraba con intensidad.

Sunset se sentó en la silla frente a él, una mesa metálica era lo único que los separaba, las muñecas de sombra se hallaban esposadas a esta en dos aros metálicos impidiendo el movimiento, esto la relajaba de cierta manera. Sombra no dejaba de verla con aquella superiora mirada suya y esa desagradable sonrisa, era como si recordara lo que le hizo, el muy infeliz.

—Supongo que recibes muchas visitas — contestó Sunset por fin articulando palabra.

—Abogados, detectives, policías, uno que otro acreedor buscando donde hallar petróleo y algún antiguo socio de negocios — respondió con suficiencia — pero tú no encajas en ninguno de los perfiles, de todas las personas eras a la única que no esperaba volver a ver, incluso Celestia vino alguna vez, al igual que Discord y Luna, pero tú… lo último que supe fue que te fuiste al extranjero a estudiar o no sé qué después de que Discord te emancipó de Celestia.

Sombra no era ningún tonto, media cada una de sus palabras para no delatar uno de sus tantos oscuros crímenes, más aun que le acarrearía tanto problemas legales como internos dentro de la prisión, era de más sabido lo que le ocurría a las personas de su alcurnia, si alguien más se enteraba de eso era más que seguro que la pasaría peor que antes dentro de las instalaciones, más cuando eran los mismos guardias quien escuchaba la conversación. Solo se había equivocado en una cosa, recordarle a Sunset el cómo y por qué se separó de su madre.

—Sabes — agregó Sunset — es curioso que lo menciones, después de todo tuviste mucho que ver en aquella decisión — decía con cinismo la peli fuego.

Por primera vez Sunset pudo ver a Sombra palidecer un poco, su sonrisa arrogante se volvió una línea dura y tensa, lo veía, él ya no poseía más poder que nadie, estaba a su merced, solo necesitaba un par de palabras y el muy cabrón pasaría el resto de su estancia en aquel agujero del infierno viviendo una pesadilla.

—Así que a eso viniste — reflexionó el convicto mirando hacia abajo — bueno, realmente no esperaba menos tomando en cuenta tu presencia.

—Parece no molestarte.

—Claro que lo hace, pero ¿Serviría de algo decir cualquier cosa? ¿Aceptarías olvidar? Eso lo dudo, lo único que me quedaría sería quedarme a esperar la sentencia y los resultados de esta, estoy acabado Sunset, el hombre que era se fue, ya no poseo poder ni influencias, agoté todos mis recursos para aminorar mi caída.

Sunset estaba sorprendida en parte, que admitiera abiertamente que era un don nadie era desagradable y penoso, la sensación de incomodidad y temor que había tenido desde que llegó se estaba evaporando junto a la imagen del antiguo Sombra.

—Algo maduro de tu parte admitir tu derrota — se burló Sunset — llegar tan alto para caer y solo por seis adolescentes, simplemente patético.

—¿A qué estás jugando Sunset? — Decía Sombra cansado — te tomaste muchas molestias para arreglar este encuentro cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era una simple llamada y obtener lo que tanto has deseado.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que yo deseo? — inquirió furiosa Sunset.

—Lo sé por qué es lo mismo que yo haría — la respuesta dejó congelada a Sunset — lo veo en tu mirada, veo esa chispa despiadada y arrogante que yo mismo poseo, noto la crueldad en tu tono de voz y la frialdad que puede llegar a tener, tu mente imagina cuánto daño me vas a hacer y lo mucho que gozarías verlo en persona tu misma, verme aplastado y humillado, rogando, suplicando, arrastrándome en el suelo, lo sé porque yo mismo lo he hecho, se lo he hecho a tantos que ya ni recuerdo ni siquiera sus rostros ni sus nombres, somos seres viles y calculadores y lo más gracioso de todo es la ironía de que fui yo mismo quien te creó y serás tú misma quien me acabe de destruir.

Sunset estaba pasmada ante el monólogo de Sombra, quería escupirle, gritarle que no era igual que él, pero en realidad en parte tenía razón ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se había dedicado a hacer miserables a otros? Su manera de ser era despiadada y cruel hacía cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y lo peor era que lo disfrutó, se deleitaba con el solo saber qué hacía miserable a alguien, viéndose a si misma se dio repulsión y terror, se había convertido en Sombra, se había convertido en un monstruo.

—No parece importarte que lo vaya a hacer — dijo con voz apagada la peli fuego viendo sus manos.

Sombra bufó, conteniendo su risa.

—De cierta manera ya esperaba algo así, desde el instante que te ví.

—¿Valió la pena?

—¿Qué? — dijo sorprendido Sombra.

—¿Valió la pena todo lo que hiciste? ¿Las personas que lastimaste, las vidas que arruinaste, las que confiaron en ti y tú traicionaste? ¿Valió lo que le hiciste a mi madre? ¿Valió… lo que me hiciste a mí?

Sombra meditó su respuesta.

—No — negó con la cabeza — todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo se fueron a la mierda, me voy a pudrir en este lugar y posiblemente termine siendo la puta de alguien a partir de ahora, vaya manera de acabar ¿No? Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es el haber sido atrapado, pero más aún el haber sido vencido por unas mocosas, unas niñas, esa será la mayor humillación que arrastraré hasta mi tumba, eso… es lo peor.

Sunset miraba perpleja una vez más a Sombra, no porque sus palabras la asombraran, no, todo lo contrario, de un momento a otro comenzó a reír a pulmón cubriendo sus ojos con su mano mientras que la otra sujetaba su estómago, rio como nunca había reído en su vida, sentía como el aire se le escapaba con cada carcajada. Sombra solo miró molesto la acción de Shimmer, nada que no esperaba pero no dejaba de ser insufrible para él.

—Pareces muy contenta a pesar de que estás con el hombre que te… — a Sombra ya le daba igual todo, si iba a sufrir el resto de su vida pues daría su última estocada, pero fue detenido por la mano en el aire.

—Espera… — decía recuperando el aire — no me reía de ti — el rostro de Sombra hizo una mueca interrogante — lo hacía de mí.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Todos estos años, estos cuatro años, pase cada segundo de mi vida odiándolo todo, mi única razón de vivir era el hacer miserable a otros y ser superior a los demás, tienes razón, soy… no, era igual que tú, todo por lo que me hiciste, culpé a mi madre, te culpé a ti, culpé al universo y a la vida misma, cuando realmente el problema era yo. Lo que me hiciste fue lo más horrible que me pasó hasta ahora… bueno, más bien lo segundo, jamás habrá perdón tuyo que valga y sé que jamás lo harás.

—¿Y porque pierdes el tiempo aquí conmigo?

—Por qué ya no quiero odiar más — respondió Sunset — no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida llena de ira hacia los demás, ni siquiera a ti, me cansé de la oscuridad, he tenido suficiente y el hablar contigo me lo aclaró todo, algo curioso, fuiste tú quien arruinó mi vida y fuiste tú quien me dio la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Y cuál sería esa respuesta?

—Perdonar.

—Dijiste que no valía mi perdón, eso es contradictorio.

—Tu palabra no vale más que el aire que gastas, jamás sentirás lo que hiciste y jamás te arrepentirás, pero eso no significa que no pueda.

—Espera ¿Vas simplemente a olvidarlo?

—¿Olvidar? Jamás, más bien superar, ya no quiero estar anclada a la sombra de mi pasado, quiero seguir adelante y para ello necesito desprenderme de todo aquello que me ataba… Sombra, a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste y del hecho innegable que jamás te arrepentirás por tus crímenes, te tengo mucha lástima — Sunset se pone de pie y con mirada más serena y en paz que pudiera tener continuó — pero aun así te perdonó y con eso podre al fin perdonarme a mí misma, ojala pudieras hacer lo mismo.

Sunset se dirigió a la salida pero el grito de Sombra la detuvo.

—¡Espera! — Decía a todo pulmones el reo, poniéndose de pie tirando su silla hacia atrás, sus muñecas se lastimaron por la fuerza que ejerció al levantarse pero aun así no pudo zafarse de sus cadenas — ¡No puedes simplemente decir algo así y ya, nadie puede olvidar algo como eso y simplemente salir con una sonrisa!

—Ya te lo dije, jamás lo olvidaré, pero no por ello significa que no puedo salir adelante.

—MALDITA SEA, yo te violé niña tonta, déje marcas en ti que jamás borraras ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en el perdón? Debes odiarme, debes aborrecerme, ódiame ¡Ódiame!

Sunset se dio la vuelta y respondió.

—Si lo hiciera no podría seguir avanzando, ni redimirme conmigo misma.

Sin decir nada más Sunset salió de la habitación con los gritos de Sombra detrás suyo, al cerrarse la puerta sus aullidos dejaron de ser audibles siendo sofocados por la puerta, caminó por el corredor que ya no parecía tan largo, el guardia le entregó todas sus cosas, parecía algo extrañado al verla, como si no la hubiera visto entrar antes. Al pasar por la recepción saludo a la secretaria y salió por la puerta, una aire helado pero refrescante azotó su cuerpo, el frio que había sentido antes había desaparecido, dio una larga bocanada de aire pudiendo saborear por fin lo más parecido que había sentido a la paz, una paz que ni Twilight ni Celestia le habían podido dar, era como si parte de ella se hubiera quedado encerrada junto con Sombra en aquella prisión.

Dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, no por dolor ni pesar, jamás se había sentido tan libre, tan bien consigo misma, aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer, pero lo haría paso a paso, algunas costumbres nunca se olvidaban pero más que nunca deseaba cambiar, no por los demás, si no por sí misma, para ser una mejor persona, ser una mejor ella, su pasado allí se quedaría, en su pasado. Revisando su teléfono se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, eran casi las 10:30 PM, pulso un par de veces su teléfono y una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla, la mayoría eran fotos de ella con Twilight, el resto era con sus amigas.

Cada una de ellas seis le había enseñado un importante valor que hasta ahora iba entendiendo en toda su plenitud, le enseñaron el valor de la lealtad, el valor de ayudar a los demás, a ser honesta consigo misma, a ser feliz consigo misma y a nunca dar por perdido nada, pero lo que había aprendido al final con todo esto fue a por fin hacer las paces con ella misma. Redención, una palabra tan cursi y noble que pocos buscan y pocos logran alcanzar, pues lejos de los demás uno siempre debe de hallar el perdón en uno mismo.

Montando en su motocicleta salió a toda velocidad por la calle, iba más rápido de lo que nunca había conducido en su vida, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba en casa, el cielo se había oscurecido hacia un par de horas, miraba sin mirar en dirección a sus padres y hermanos, su cuñada se encontraba en la cocina preparando su especial chocolate navideño, todos reían y conversaban, recordando sucesos del pasado y estallando en carcajadas con cada uno, un sentimiento nostálgico y alegre envolvía a toda la familia al recordar el tiempo en el que tanto Shining, Twilight y Spike aún eran niños, bueno, este último era apenas un bebe.

La navidad siempre había sido una de las fechas favoritas de su familia, una época de pura alegría y calor, aun recordaba con añoro los momentos junto al árbol, la emoción por adivinar cuales serían sus regalos ese año, la efusividad con la que charlaban de cualquier disparate, era muy notorio que eso no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, pues sus dos hermanos parecían un par de críos en ese momento, algo gracioso de ver en un hombre de la edad de Shining que aún se emocionaba por pequeños detalles.

Dándole una mirada a todos los presentes se dio cuenta de lo mucho que todos habían cambiado, pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Ya no era aquella chica antisocial que se aislaba de todo el mundo, aún conservaba uno que otro fragmento de la vieja Twilight en ella pero bien se podría decir que su ser dio un cambio de 180° en menos de dos años, tenía amigas asombrosas, una plena vida escolar y una bella familia, incluso tenía un novio, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así de afligida? La respuesta era simple, en menos de un mes su vida se había vuelto un torbellino de emociones y conflictos.

Si bien sus amigas y ella se habían arreglado con los días y ya se hablaban todavía había tensión cada vez que estaban juntas ¿La razón? Sunset Shimmer. Aquella problemática chica había llegado a su vida para voltear todo lo de cabeza, todo lo que conocía y creía saber fueron barridos por ella, en parte culpaba a Sunset por todo ello, de no haber llegado a su vida ella y sus amigas no estarían en esa situación, la directora Celestia aún le hablaría y no sentiría ese fatídico sentimiento de culpa que sentía.

Sabía que era hipócrita el culpar a Sunset Shimmer, en parte porque fue ella misma quien ayudó a orquestar aquella frágil torre que conformaban a psique interno de la peli fuego que ya de por si tenía bases sumamente débiles, el resultado de todo eso era más que obvio, ocurriendo justo frente a la propia Sunset, aquel día en la escuela que la rechazó delante de todos terminado así por romper a la de ojos turquesa.

No era que deseara hacerle daño, al menos no a ese grado, el verla tan desesperada y abatida le hizo un agujero en el pecho, tal vez, de tratar de resolver las cosas antes, en privado y con calma las cosas no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron, Sunset pudo haberse ahorrado el sufrimiento y la humillación que pasó, esto le recordó lo que Pinkie mencionó sobre Vynil y Octavia, aquello no le generaba otra cosa más que malestar ¿Sunset se iría? Por lo que ella sabía había terminado sus exámenes de recuperación para no perder el semestre pero de allí lo que haría la peli fuego era un misterio.

Repasando todo esto se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido al no encarar a Sunset y ponerle un alto, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ceder, parte de ella le agradaba estar con Sunset y disfrutaba lo que hacía con Sunset, pero lejos de ello no se veía a sí misma como la pareja de ella, era… raro, extraño incluso, no es que pensara mal de las parejas homosexuales, no, solo que no se veía a ella misma así, no le gustaban las chicas de eso no cabía duda, le gustaban los chicos y lo que pasó con Sunset fue circunstancial, más de la mitad del tiempo se encontraba confundida y la otra mitad se encontraba en brazos de la de ojos turquesa. Habían pasado semanas pero aun podía sentir su calor, oler su olor y saborear sus labios.

Una taza con humeante liquido marrón frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando hacia arriba se halló con la mirada preocupante de Cadence, tomó la taza que le ofrecía y le dio un pequeño sorbo que casi le quema la lengua.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó su cuñada.

—S-sí, lo estoy — respondió titubeante.

—… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Lo sabes no?

—Sí, te lo agradezco — no quería ser cortante, pero su ex niñera era increíblemente buena para leer a la gente, si ella veía que algo estaba mal es que estaba mal y lo menos que quería era una indagación por parte de su familia.

Cadence miró sin satisfacción el rostro de Twilight, no hacía falta ser adivino para ver que algo le pasaba, pero esta se negaba a compartir, lo cual indicaba que era grave. Optando por dejarlo pasar hasta cuando Twilight estuviera lista prosiguió a entregar el chocolate al resto de la familia. Todos sonreían entre sí, riendo cuando su hermano mayor se quemó la lengua con su bebida, Twilight se reprimió a sí misma, estaba actuando demasiado depresiva en un momento familiar, era feliz y lo sería, las decisiones y errores que llegó a conocer no los podría cambiar, solo podía mirar hacia adelante y seguir.

El sonido de una motocicleta pasar captó inmediatamente su atención, dejándola helada por un momento, de forma discreta se acercó a la ventana pero no vio a nadie, seguramente era otro motociclista, había miles en la ciudad, estaba actuando demasiado paranoica, Sunset no tenía nada que hacer allí después de todo, no había razón para creer que iría pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sintió levemente decepcionada?

* * *

Sunset observaba aquella casa de los suburbios, idéntica en forma a las demás, siendo sus colores la única diferencia entre el resto, había llegado hacía un par de minutos antes pero no tenía las fuerzas para avanzar en la puerta, el sendero de pavimento que conducía a la entrada estaba libre de nieve y una fina capa de hielo lo cubría, el jardín delante estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve blanca y las luces decoradas en el exterior tintineaban de todos los colores y no había ningún alma por los alrededores, seguramente todos estaban dentro de sus hogares, un pensamiento que la dejaba ver que ella misma no poseía un hogar, de hecho no consideraba ninguno de los lugares en que estuvo como uno, claro, eso era hasta ahora, sabía que tenía un lugar a donde volver, donde sería recibida de forma cálida y amorosa ¿Pero lo merecía? No es que su conducta fuera exactamente modelo y cualquier padre o madre negaría cualquier cosa de un hijo que se hubiera comportado como ella, claro, ninguno era como su madre.

Si bien la idea de volver a estar juntas era sobrecogedora y emocionante no dejaba el hecho de que Sunset había estado viviendo sola durante mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento de libertad e independencia no lo cambiaría por nada y cuando pudiera volvería a buscar donde vivir, pues su antiguo departamento estaba descartado debido a los destrozos realizados por ella misma lo cual causo su desalojo del edificio. Celestia le había ofrecido vivir con ella pero ella lo rechazó amablemente, en su lugar se quedó con Discord, le debía muchas respuestas y preocupaciones así que esa sería su manera de pagárselo, hasta que consiguiera otro departamento.

Su aliento era espeso y visible con el frío, la nieve caía empapando su chaqueta de cuero, sus manos temblaban debido a la ansiedad y al clima mientras tomaba valor de dar el siguiente pasó. Su teléfono timbro y lo sacó de inmediato, era un mensaje de Discord, en este adjuntaba una foto de él mismo en la cocina de Celestia junto con Luna mientras ambos sacaban un pavo jugoso recién cocinado del horno, Sunset negó y bufó divertida para luego comenzar a escribirle.

" _Se ve delicioso, es una pena que ya vaya a asistir a una cena"_

Escribió Sunset, a los segundos llegó una respuesta.

" _Es una lástima, el pavo quedó para morirse :c"_

Sunset se imaginó la cara de Discord en ese momento, curiosamente sus nervios se disiparon y se encaminó sin vacilar ante la puerta, tomando un nuevo respiro toco tres veces y espero lo que le pareció una eternidad que bien pudieron ser segundos.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a la dueña de la casa que observaba boquiabierta a la recién llegada, sus ojos magenta brillaban producto de las lágrimas que contenían, dejando en claro que no esperaba en absoluto verla y si lo hacía estaba igualmente contenta de hacerlo. Celestia se quedó allí en el marco de la puerta, el calor que salía de su hogar salía por la entrada de forma agradable, al cabo de unos segundos una alta figura se asoma por la misma, Discord mira sorprendido y feliz a la nueva invitada, casi al instante sale igual de sorprendida la hermana menor de Celestia quien mira con una efusiva sonrisa a su sobrina.

—Escuche que había una fiesta y una buena cena ¿Llegué tarde? — inquirió un tanto cohibida la peli fuego.

Como respuesta, Celestia abraza a Sunset y un tanto más asombroso, Discord, se une al abrazo, una abrazo lleno de sentimiento y calor seguido de Luna quien terminó de rodear a Sunset creando así un circulo de abrazos alrededor suyo, Sunset lo devuelve con alegría mientras una vieja pero ya conocida sensación se propagaba por su cuerpo, una que o había experimentado desde que era niña, el sentimiento de tener a alguien que bien puede llamar padre y madre, pues lo eran, ellos dos eran sus padres, tal vez no de sangre, pero ellos fueron quienes la criaron, quienes la educaron, quienes siempre vieron por ella y nunca dejaron de amarla por sobre todas las cosas a pesar del tiempo y los conflictos.

—Siempre — respondió Celestia mientras lágrimas de alegría salían como cascadas por sus ojos— aquí siempre tendrás un hogar y personas que siempre esperaran por ti.

—Gracias, de verdad, gracias — decía Sunset para luego empezar a llorar de dicha.

El camino no sería sencillo, llenó de obstáculos y dificultades, pero ahora sentía que podía transitar en él, marcharía sin titubear y sin mirar atrás, recuperaría lo que había perdido en todo esos años a toda costa, recuperaría su felicidad, empezando esa misma noche en compañía de su familia, junto a sus seres amados.

— _Feliz navidad._

* * *

Siete chicas observaban la nieve caer esa noche, todas en puntos distantes y muy lejanos de las otras pero aun así podían sentir esa conexión que las unía en sus corazones, un sentimiento de amistad tan pura y sincera, aun con el frío que albergaba esa noche había calor, observaban la brillante luna preguntándose que harían el resto de ellas en particular, seguramente estarían igual que ellas, con sus familias celebrando y disfrutando de una rica cena, sus pensamientos, aunque pareciera una locura, pensaban en lo mismo. Recordaban la primera vez que se conocieron, su primera charla, su primer conflicto, sus aventuras y desventuras, todos y cada uno conformaban un marco de preciosos recuerdos que atesorarían el resto de sus vidas.

Sin embargo a pesar de ese amor que sentían por todas no podían evitar preguntarse si aquellos bellos momentos serían eternos o si llegarían a acabar algún día, nadie estaba seguro de lo que deparaba el futuro, cualquier cosa podría pasar como lo había hecho en ese semestre, la realidad era dura y cruel pero era real y cierto y aun así trataban de mirar con optimismo el mañana.

Era casi ya media noche, todos estaba preparados y listos, pronto sería un nuevo día y en unas pocas horas comenzaría el primer amanecer del año, uno que prometía un nuevo comienzo así como nuevas oportunidades, de enmendar los errores y empezar desde cero, el reloj dio la cuenta regresiva y en todos los hogares estallaron los gritos de júbilo.

3…

2…

1…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

No hay mejor momento para estar que con la familia que en esta época llena de paz y amor, época para olvidar rencores y conflictos, de perdonar y dar gracias por todos nuestros seres amados, de disfrutar y vivir un año más, de salir adelante y superarse y reivindicarse a uno mismo.

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO ESTE, AUNQUE MUY CORTO, CAPITULO TIPO ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO Y AÑO NUEVO, ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO EN ESTAS FECHAS Y LLEGUÉ A PENSAR QUE REALMENTE NO LO HARÍA, DE HECHO LO TERMINE UN PAR DE DÍAS ANTES DE NAVIDAD, MI INTENCIÓN NO ERA HACER UN LARGO CAPITULO, SINO UNO CORTO LLENO DE SIGNIFICADO Y PROMESAS, PUES NO IMPORTA QUE TAN OSCURA SEA LA NOCHE, SIEMPRE LLEGARA UN BRILLANTE AMANECER QUE NOS DARÁ ESPERANZA.**

 **DISFRUTEN LAS FIESTAS, ABRACEN A ALGUIEN, BESEN A QUIEN PUEDAN, PERDONEN Y DEN GRACIAS POR LO QUE TIENEN, ÁMENSE A SÍ MISMOS, LES DESEA LO MEJOR SU HUMILDE ESCRITOR NAZH045.**

 **PD. SE ME OLVIDABA, SEGURAMENTE MUCHOS ESTALLARÁN DICIENDO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? ¿POR QUÉ SUNSET PERDONÓ A SOMBRA TAN FÁCILMENTE? PRIMERO NO FUE FÁCIL, SEGUNDO: QUIERO PREGUNTARLES ¿QUÉ REPRESENTA SUNSET? PARA LOS QUE NO LO SEPAN O CON LO ANTERIOR YA LO RECORDARON, ELLA REPRESENTA LA REDENCIÓN, LAS SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES, EL PERDÓN, ALGO QUE MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS SOLEMOS PASAR DE LARGO O IGNORAR A PESAR DE LA FUERZA QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A TENER.**

 **PD2: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! NOS LEEMOS EL SIGUIENTE AÑO.**


	14. My new life: Song of hearth

**Capítulo 14: My new life: Song of hearth.**

 **Hola y que tal queridos lectores y fanáticos de MLP, espero que hayan disfrutado enormemente sus fiestas y/o descansos de sus vidas laborales y escolares, que hayan experimentado el amor, la alegría y la dicha de estar con sus seres amados y si no fue así entonces pues ya somos dos, cosas que pasan en la vida… este capítulo realmente lo iba a empezar a principios de enero pero cosas personales sucedieron y posiblemente cuando estén leyendo esto sea casi febrero, espero que no se dé el caso y lo tenga listo antes.**

 **Ahora se dará un mini arco de dos o tres capítulos donde les presentare una nueva etapa del fic titulado my new life, debo decir que tendrá un final que nadie esperaría en sus vidas, lo que ocasionara que más de una persona rompa su monitor, lo bueno empieza ahora. Dicho todo esto, continuamos.**

* * *

El clima empezaba a mejorar paulatinamente con el paso de los días, lo peor del invierno había pasado, los noticieros lo confirmaban, Ponyville no había sufrido una helada así desde hacía décadas, pero como fue de así de intenso ceso de un momento a otro, las temperaturas se regulaban dejando un fresco y agradable clima en su lugar, pudo haber sido cosas del destino, algún capricho de la naturaleza o simplemente el calentamiento global, había muchos escépticos y las opiniones variaban, pero para Twilight solo una cosa era cierta y real en ese momento, pues a pesar de lo que dictaban los medios ella un sentía frio por dentro.

No era un frio corporal mucho menos físico, su mente aún se encontraba semanas atrás, reviviendo cada detalle de lo acontecido los días posteriores al baile, la confesión de Sunset y su abrupto rechazo hacia ella, la confrontación con sus amigas y su distanciamiento de Celestia, sentía que había perdido mucho en ese corto periodo de tiempo, si bien ella y sus amigas se habían "arreglado" todavía existía un poco de incomodidad en el grupo debido a que la mitad aún seguían en contacto con Sunset, aunque solo fuera por mensajes.

Pero hoy sería diferente, todas estarían de vuelta a CHS, iniciarían un nuevo semestre, se reencontrarían con sus viejos maestros y conocidos, pero también significaba que la volvería a ver. Las cosas serían más simples si ella se cambiara de escuela, había muchas otras preparatorias en la ciudad y cualquiera la admitiría sin dudarlo, pero eso… ¿sería bueno? El solo pensamiento de no volverla a ver provocaba un vacío en su interior, en parte no la culparía de hacerlo, ella la orillo a eso con la terrible humillación que le hizo pasar, parte de ella deseaba disculparse pero ya no había vuelta atrás, hizo lo mejor para ambas y, si acaso ella volvía, simplemente actuaria con total normalidad.

Todavía era temprano, un ligero viento soplaba de forma refrescante, Twilight bajó hacia la cocina donde ya se encontraban desayunando sus padres y Spike, este devoraba con viveza su desayuno, al parecer tenía mucha prisa o mucha hambre.

—Buenos días — saludo Twilight tomando asiento — Spike, mastica antes de tragar — le recriminó al menor.

—Tengo prisa — respondió el chico con la boca llena.

Su padre, que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo el periódico lo miro de forma curiosa y especulativa.

—Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado por ir a la escuela chico ¿algo en particular? — su tono estaba cargado con picardía.

Spike casi atraganta, tuvo que tomarse todo su vaso de jugo para no ahogarse.

—Lo siento… cof — se le denotaba el nerviosismo en la voz — es que los chicos y yo queremos encontrarnos para… hacer cosas.

El resto de la familia lo observó un tanto extrañados.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas, cielo? — preguntó su madre.

—Ya sabes… cosas de adolescentes de estos días.

Ante las evasivas del peli verde la familia no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que realmente pensaba el más joven de la casa, hubieran seguido un poco más pero la alarma en el reloj de Night le indicaba que ya era hora de partir.

—Me tengo que ir — se levantó de mesa y beso a su mujer en la mejilla — cuídate cielo.

—Que tengas un buen día — le devolvió su mujer.

—¿Quieren que los lleve niños?

—Seguro — dijo Spike yendo por su mochila.

—Gracias papá — dijo Twilight.

* * *

Twilight observaba por la ventanilla del auto a la multitud volver a sus rutinas diarias, las vacaciones habían finalizado y muchos debían de volver a sus trabajos o a la escuela, eran mediados de enero ya había muchos movimientos en la ciudad.

El viaje fue corto, la escuela ya contaba con considerable población estudiantil, ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto despidiéndose de su padre para posteriormente dirigirse al edificio anqué rápidamente se separaron pues tomarían rumbos distintos, Twilight se dirigió hacia un enorme tablón que indicaba a los alumnos su horario de clases, Twilight no tuvo muchos problemas en encontrarse y rápidamente hizo una rápida búsqueda de nombres en las listas buscando coincidencias con sus amigas, las cuales eran relativamente más pocas que en el semestre pasado, pero casi de inmediato halló un nombre que se quedó gravado en fuego en su mente: Sunset Shimmer.

Suspirando aliviada no encontró ninguna materia que la vinculara con ella, por lo que no estarían en ninguna clase juntas en todo el semestre, un alivio en parte pero eso dejaba ahora una revelación: no se marchó. Ella esperaba, y en parte deseaba, que Sunset se cambiara de escuela, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ambas de hacerlo, pudo notar las miradas de varios alumnos al llegar sobre ella, podía escuchar los murmullos indiscretos por parte de ellos y para su desgracia un encuentro con ella era casi inevitable, era casi imposible que no se encontrasen si ambas estudiaban en la misma escuela, se había preparado mentalmente para ello pero eso no dejaba de ser una situación en extremo incómoda para Twilight, lo último que deseaba era ser más el centro de atención de lo que ya era.

Sin poder hacer nada más se decidió dirigirse hacia la entrada principal de nuevo para esperar al resto de sus amigas, mientras caminaba les iba comunicando a todas sobre sus clases y maestros correspondientes, al conversación tomo un rumbo humorístico cuando la deportista del grupo se empezó a quejar del profesor de biología que le tocó en particular, mientras Pinkie vitoreaba por haberle tocado junto a ella en todas las clases, aquel singular dúo era perfecto para todo, menos para estudiar, aunque por alguna extraña razón la repostera siempre conseguía buenas notas por alguna extraña razón.

Tan metida estaba en su conversación que no se percató de cuando había llegado a la entrada, saliendo por esta de forma monótona, su pie resbaló con el primer escalón y sintió como la gravedad hacia efecto inmediato en cuerpo junto a un horrible vértigo provocado por la abrupta caída que se aproximaba. Cerrando los ojos de forma inconsciente se preparó para sentir el concreto, pero incluso antes de que su cuerpo recorriera medio camino hacia el suelo algo la detuvo, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron varias hebras de cabello del color del fuego a su alrededor junto con dos manos pequeñas ceñidas con fuerza en sus brazos, al levantar la vista dos orbes turquesa se encontraron directamente con sus ojos, reconocería esos ojos donde fuera que fuese.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta el mismo tiempo que su boca se secaba, su piel se erizo poro por poro, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho y respirar se volvió pesado, pareciese que todo se había puesto en pausa como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo y solo ella y Sunset se encontrases allí. Le tomó varios segundos recuperarse de la conmoción de su casi caída y el reencuentro con Sunset, se pudo firme sobre los escalones y se alejó un poco de la peli fuego, durante todo ese tiempo ella no dejó de obsérvala con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sunset.

Twilight se tomó su tiempo para responder, primero contemplo de pies a cabeza a su ex amiga/amante, la imagen que ella tenía en su mente de Sunset si la viese otra vez sería el de una chica devastada pero era todo lo contrario, se veía increíblemente bien, por ridículo que sonase lucía más bella y hermosa que nunca, no es que esta hubiera cambiado radicalmente su imagen, sí, había cambiado su chaqueta de cuero usual por una corta y sus botas por un par con tacones, lo cual la hacía ver más alta y estilizada, pero en general se veía… bien, más fresca, viva, todo lo contrario a la última vez que la vio, era como una persona completamente diferente.

—S-sí, estoy bien — respondió durativa debido aun a la gran impresión que Sunset le provocó.

Sunset sonrió, recogió su mochila del suelo y se la llevó al hombro.

—Bien — dijo con total sinceridad, los ojos de Sunset resplandecían de una forma única, un brillo que no poseían semanas atrás, como si su poseedora hubiera encontrado una verdadera paz y felicidad, como si se hubiesen deshecho de una enorme carga.

Sin decir nada más, Sunset toma su camino de vuelta a la entrada del plantel pasando justo al lado de Twilight como si nada entre ellas hubiera pasado, cosa que dejó aún más consternada a la propia amante de los libros que no esperaba ese tipo de encuentro con Sunset, fue más la sensación que la acción misma, fue como dos simples desconocidos viéndose, sin nada especial de por medio, como si lo pasado entre ellas jamás hubiese ocurrido, como si lo hubiese olvidado, cosa que llenaba de una extraño sentimiento a Twilight, ella no había podido conciliar bien el sueño desde entonces, todas las noches recordaba cada momento que pasó con ella y el terrible dolor que le hizo sentir, preocupándose en gran medida por ella, pensando que era de ella en aquellos momentos, pero parecía ser que lo había sobrellevado bastante bien, como si fuese algo casual.

Muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad, era un rabieta que su mente se decía a sí misma para aminorar aquel sentir, era algo increíble, ella martirizó días y noches y ahora parecía que todo quedaba olvidado, en parte eso era bueno para Twilight, si Sunset tomaba ese tipo de actitud le beneficiaba en gran medida a sobrellevar la escuela, pero a la vez se sentía tan vacío.

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela conversado animadamente, solo la líder del grupo se encontraba en un estado de meditación profunda, ajena a las anécdotas de sus amigas y sus vacaciones, pero poco ponía de atención, su mente aún se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela mientras observaba a aquel mar de fuego caminar lejos de ella.

—Twilight, vuelve con nosotras — le llamó Rainbow moviendo su mano frente a ella.

—¿Eh? Ah, perdón, no ponía atención — se disculpó la de ojos violeta.

—¿Pasa algo? Has estado como zombi desde que llegamos — le decía Pinkie mientras imitaba el sonido y el andar de uno.

—No pasa nada, es solo que…

—Te afecto tu encuentro con Sunset — dijo Applejack dejando estupefacta a la propia Twilight — toda la escuela está comentando eso en este momento.

Applejack mostro en su teléfono una foto de Twilight y Sunset, donde esta ultima la sujetaba de los hombros, era del momento de su casi accidente, Twilight se llevó sus manos al rostro y trató como pudo de tragarse la rabia que sentía en ese momento, eso era realmente un fastidio.

—Sí, me encontré con Sunset de camino a la entrada, casi caigo por los escalones pero ella me detuvo — explicó a sus amigas la intelectual.

Ninguna del grupo dijo nada por varios segundos, como si esperasen que continuara.

—¿Y? — alentó Rarity.

Twilight la miró extrañada.

—No sé qué esperan que diga, me salvó y ya.

—¿No te dijo nada? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—No, solo si estaba bien, luego se marchó.

Las amigas intercambiaron varias miradas unas con otras como si aquel asunto fuera un enorme misterio.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno para ti — dijo Applejack mientras le daba un mordisco a su mirada.

—Sí, lo último que quiero es volver a ser el centro de atención.

—Creo que es más por Sunset que por ti, cariño — le reconfortaba la modista — ella es el actual tema de conversación de la escuela, realmente nadie esperaba que volviese después del escándalo que se armó el semestre pasado.

—Estoy preocupada por Sunset — musitó Fluttershy — debe ser duro para ella tener los ojos de la escuela sobre ella.

-Estará bien — decía con desgano la deportista — es lista, no creo que se presente en lugares donde haya muchos estudiantes.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abre, como si se tratase de alguna invocación por haberla nombrado tantas veces aparece Sunset Shimmer en escena, toda la cafetería guarda un silencio sepulcral al instante. Las seis amigas miraban sorprendidas hacia la puerta, ninguna de ellas esperaba la presencia de la peli fuego y de seguro toda la escuela pensaba lo mismo.

Sunset caminó en dirección a la barra, los estudiantes se abrían espacio para dejarle el camino libre cual mar a moisés, Sunset tomó una bandeja y escogió sus alimentos, nadie le dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo, agradeció cortésmente a las cocineras y tomó rumbo hacia alguna mesa, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de escuela, los murmullos empezaron a cobrar intensidad con cada minuto que pasaba, algunos llegaban a oídos de la peli fuego, la mayoría no eran exactamente buenos.

Tomando asiento decidió dejar de prestarle atención a los susurros del mundo colocándose un par de auriculares en sus oídos, desde que había llegado esa mañana todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera algún espectáculo de circo, una rareza, cosa que ya venía venir desde que decidió volver a CHS. Tanto su madre como Discord le recomendaron que si ella deseaba no volviera a la escuela, Celestia podía hacer trámites para cambiarla a cualquier otra de su agrado pero Sunset la rechazó, estaba cansada de huir y si ella quería cambiar debía de empezar a afrontar aquellas miradas despectivas y comentarios a sus espaldas por parte del alumnado.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era sobre llevar aquello sola, bien podría tratar de hablar de nuevo con Pinkie, Applejack o Fluttershy, las únicas de sus amigas que aun parecían dirigirle la palabra, pero eso sería ponerlas en una situación incómoda, pues eran amigas de Twilight también y lo último que quería era que pelearan por su culpa. De hecho, durante toda esa mañana había tratado de ser "agradable", iniciaba conversaciones con compañeros de clase a los que no conocía, trataba de ser cortes en todo momento, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo nadie parecía querer estar cerca de ella como si fuera alguna clase de leproso.

Por su parte las seis amigas no podían evitar mirar a Sunset con cierto pesar, verla tan sola y marginada del resto era duro y cruel, incluso las que diferían de opinión sobre su trato con ella sentían cierto pesar al mirarla. Pinkie estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y acompañar a Sunset sin importar las consecuencias cuando una figura femenina que caminaba con ritmo mientras sostenía una bandeja con comida se sentaba justo frente a ella, cabello azul eléctrico con luces azules claros, ropas blancas, lentes oscuros y orejeras, era imposible no reconocerla, era la DJ de la escuela, Vinyl Scratch, apodada también DJPON3. El grupo miraba sorprendida la facilidad con la que la música había llegada tal son y ton y simplemente se había sentado en la mesa de Sunset, los murmullos se intensificaron aún más y uno que otro alumno con descaro tomaba un par de fotografías desde su teléfono, pero esto no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo a la amante de la música que solo se dedicaba a degustar su almuerzo.

Sunset, que en ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de su nueva a acompañante se quitó los audífonos y la miró extrañada, no es que no la conociera, la había visto en la fiesta de Pinkie y en el baile, en ambas ocasiones era la encargada de la música, muy buena por cierto, pero eso no dejaba en claro una cosa: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No es que le molestase la nueva compañía, era más bien la situación de la misma, ella no recordaba haberle dirigido la palabra una sola vez, solo sabía que su nombre era Vinyl o algo así pero lejos de eso la chica frente a ella era una completa desconocida.

—¿Hola? — la saludó Sunset.

La aludida levantó la vista de su bandeja, su expresión era neutra completamente libre de emociones, lo cual dificultaba a Sunset el leerla. Removiendo sus orejeras de sus orejas, las cuales sonaban con intensidad debido al alto volumen con el que escuchaba música le sonrió de forma amigable.

—Perdón ¿decías algo?

A Sunset le asombro la voz que poseía Vinyl, era clara y fuerte, al mismo tiempo que viva y armoniosa, la voz de un músico, es lo único que pudo pensar.

—Emm… solo decía hola — decía un poco escéptica la peli fuego.

—Oh… — Vinyl siguió comiendo.

No sabía que era lo que más la sacaba de su lugar, la forma en que ella llegó de forma tan casual, la normalidad que tenía al estar junto a ella o el hecho de que alguien estuviera hablándole, era demasiado sospechoso.

—Pareces demasiado calmada, si sabes quién soy yo ¿no?

—Eres Sunset Shimmer, la problemática hija de la directora y la persona que actualmente está en boca de todos.

—Eso es una correcta… y demasiado especifica respuesta, pero eso me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?

La DJ la miró con confusión.

—Comiendo ¿no ves?

No sabía que era lo que más la saca de quicio, la poca información que recibía por parte de la chica frente a ella, la simpleza de sus respuestas o la tranquilidad con las que la decía ¿estaba acaso molestándola a posta? Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y retirarse pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo notó algo extraño en el ambiente, debido a la presencia de la recién llegada a su mesa no se había dado cuenta pero ahora sí, la mirada de todo el mundos sobre ambas, era como si vieran a dos fenómenos del espectáculo juntos con una mezcla de morbo y malicia, como si el verlas juntas fuera divertido.

Observando más detalladamente a su acompañante pudo notar la seriedad en su rostro, a pesar de no poder de ver sus ojos debido a los lentes oscuros que llevaba la chica frente a ella pudo notar la tensión en sus facciones. Esperaba ese tipo de miradas hacia ella pero el hecho de que Vinyl también fuera blanco de estas llamaba enormemente su atención ¿Qué habría hecho ella para ganarse ese tipo de miradas? El solo sentarse en su misma mesa no era motivo suficiente, debía haber algo más.

—Las personas en esta escuela suelen ser muy comprensivas y amables pero tienden a sobre exagerar las cosas demasiado rápido y en enorme medida — empezó a hablar la DJ — eso sí, todo lo nuevo que llega suele ser tratado… un tanto diferente o más bien indiferente.

—¿Te refieres a mí? — preguntó Sunset.

—Una chica con problemas de ira, tendencias violentas y con gustos sexuales "desviados", si eso no es nuevo entonces yo solo hago cover — respondió Vinyl.

—¿Y tú donde entras en todo esto? — Encaró Sunset perdiendo los estribos por el tipo de confianza que tenía la de cabello azul al hablarle de esa forma — a mí me pareces perfectamente "normal" — Sunset enfatizó mucho esa última palabra.

Vinyl la observó directamente a los ojos, algo incómodo para Sunset pues solo veía su reflejo en los cristales purpuras frente a ella.

—¿Yo? Soy del ultimo tipo de chica que mencione al describirte — decía con las comisuras ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba.

Para Sunset la declaración la tomó completamente por sorpresa, aquella misteriosa chica acababa de decirle abiertamente que era gay, para su experiencia eso solo significaba una cosa: interés, no era raro que personas que… congeniaban en ciertos aspectos se juntasen, sobre todos los pertenecientes a este tipo de comunidad que, según ella tenía entendido, la población era 0 dentro de la escuela, a parte de ella misma claro. Ahora los motivos dela cercamiento de la DJ eran lógicos y, de ser otra época, habría aceptado con mucho gusto, no era para nada fea, pero en esos momentos… no estaba de humor para eso.

—Lo siento, dulzura, pero no estoy interesada — decía Sunset, era mejor dejar en clara las cosas en ese momento.

—¿Y quién está proponiendo algo en primer lugar? Creo que has malentendido algo, pequeña pervertida — reía Vinyl.

Eso fue suficiente para Sunset, se levantó sin decir nada más hecha una rabia y salió del comedor de la escuela dando largas zancadas que producían fuerte sonido al andar debido a los tacones de sus botas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, estúpida escuela con sus estúpidos alumnos, todos eran un montón de raros sin sentido ¿acaso era la única persona "normal" en todo el plantel? Debía calmarse pero ¿A dónde debía ir? Si iba con Discord este se burlaría de ella si descubría lo que pasó, ir con su madre sería parecer súper dependiente ¿Dónde más podía ir?

Un letrero encima de una puerta le dio la respuesta, lo había olvidado por completo, todo el incidente sucedido con Twilight, su madre, Sombra y en general todo no le había dado tiempo de hacerlo pero en ese momento no era para nada una mala idea y aún tenía algo de tiempo. Sin vacilar entro sin tocar al salón de música, estaba repleto de todo tipo de instrumentos, notas de partituras regadas por el suelo y lo mejor, ni una sola alma a la vista. La música no era exactamente su mejor talento pero ella misma se consideraba alguien medianamente competente, solo la practicaba como ejercicio de relajación, además esa había una de las primeras cosas que quiso aprender.

Sus recuerdos la llevaban cuando apenas era una niña principiante tocando por primera vez una pequeña guitarra junto a Celestia, a su madre siempre le había gustado la música y debido a ello se volvió uno de los principales objetivos a dominar para Sunset, más tarde generó un gusto por ella sin darse cuenta, no había semana en que no tocara por lo menos unas ocho horas para mantener sus habilidades y que estás no mermasen debido a la falta de práctica, pero debido al destrozo que provocó en su departamento anterior su guitarra había quedado completamente destruida, no es que fuera especial para ella, era más bien el hecho de que le costó una suma asquerosamente cara, era definitivamente una tonta.

Analizando cada uno de los instrumentos optó por escoger una guitarra que sintiera más o menos a gusto con ella, era de madera, muy simple en diseño pero debía de bastar por el momentos, rasgó cada cuerda para probar el tono, realizó un par de ajustes y comenzó a tocar, eran notas muy sencillas y simples pero llevaban un poco de ritmo, hubiera preferido cien veces otra guitarra pero no tenía más que aguantarse y continuar con su ejecución musical improvisada.

Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en cabeza, su reconciliación con su madre, la confrontación de Sombra, esa mañana cuando llegó a la escuela y lo primero que vio fue a Twilight apunto de tropezarse, su cuerpo se movió solo por puro instinto, en un instante estaba en la acera y en otro tenía en sus brazos a Twilight, sus orbes violetas observándola con asombro, tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarla y besarla en el acto, ellas… ella había terminado todo lo que tenían, su extraña relación y su amistad, ya no era nadie en su vida, era una compañera más del enorme mar de estudiantes de la escuela, a eso se convertirían, en dos simples conocidos, cosa que le dolía enormemente.

Había sido su error y la culpa recaía solo en ella, desde cierto punto de vista objetivo era ella quien provocó la situación y desenlace de su relación con Twilight, su obsesión por ella no era sana, su destrozada alma había buscado consuela en la de ojos violeta con desesperación, anhelando su cariño en un principio pero no le fue suficiente, trató de curar su retorcida enfermedad con su contacto pero al final lo único que hizo fue causarle problemas a la única chica que le ofrecía un alternativa a la felicidad y romper aún más su despedazado corazón.

Irónicamente fue gracias a ello que por fin logró hallar la respuesta que tanto deseaba, la paz que tanto añoraba se la dio ella misma al dejar de odiar a todos, toda la vida culpando al mundo de sus problemas cuando era ella la del problema, si bien ahora se encontraba bien consigo misma y con la vida en general seguía siendo muy duro hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado entre ella y la amante de los libros. Sus sentimientos de ella habrán nacido por motivos egoístas pero eral reales, realmente había amado a Twilight, esa era la única verdad que hubo en su relación y era lo que más la atormentaba, el hecho de que alguien que amaba tanto la odiara.

Sin saberlo, sin pensarlo, comenzó a tararear una canción que había oído hace algún tiempo, agradecía que la sala estuviera vacía, así nadie la podría escuchar cantar.

 **La canción se llama "mil besos" de Manoella Torres, sol pondré una pequeña parte, cortesía de Sir clemens, gracias men.**

He encontrado en tu amor la fe perdida  
Y ahora tiene mi vida una razón  
Yo no sé si fue el embrujo de tus ojos  
Quién le dijo a tus labios  
Róbale el corazón

Yo sé que en los mil besos  
Que te he dado en la boca  
Se me fue el corazón

Si dicen que es pecado  
Querer como te quiero  
Quizá tengan razón

Pero que ha de importarme  
Todo lo que me digan  
Si no te de olvidar

Que si es pecado amarte  
Yo seguiré pecando  
Por que lo he de negar

Te he de seguir amando  
Te he de seguir besando  
Aunque me vuelvas loca

Hasta que me devuelvas  
El corazón que en besos  
Yo te deje en la boca

Pero que ha de importarme  
Todo lo que me digan  
Si no te de olvidar

Sunset hubiera continuado con su interpretación pero el sonido de un débil y pausado aplauso la sacó de su mente dejándole entender que no se encontraba sola, al mirar la fuente del sonido se encontró con Vinyl en la entrada del salón de música contemplando con aprobación su canción, al parecer esta la había seguido y sin vergüenza se dedicó a verla quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Nada mal, chica, eres buena — felicitaba la DJ.

—Es de mala educación entrar sin avisar, mucho más espiar a la gente — le dijo Sunset sin ocultar su mal humor.

—También lo es entrar a un salón sin permiso y tomar las cosas que hay en él — contraatacó la músico.

Sunset no estaba de humor para seguir con ese juego, dejó la guitarra en una esquina y encaró a la molesta joven frente a ella, era demasiado relajada con ella y la trataba como si se fueran intimas, cosa que la ponía de punta.

—Mira, si vas a decir algo solo hazlo y ya — dijo con desganó Shimmer.

—¿No puedo acercarme a alguien y querer entablar una amistosa conversación? — preguntaba inocente la de cabello azul.

—No cuando realmente esa no es tu única intención — respondió con prejuicio — se leer a las personas y sus intenciones, si bien pareces un poco sincera al querer acercarte a mí, pero desde que me hablaste noté que has querido preguntarme algo, así que hazlo de una vez y déjame tranquila.

Vinyl borró su sonrisa y miro hacia sus pies, al parecer sus intenciones fueron descubiertas por Sunset antes de lo planeado.

—Diablos, realmente eres lista, esperaba que si me volvía un poco más cercana a ti pudiera preguntártelo algún día o descubrirlo por mí misma — miró a Sunset a los ojos — es verdad que quiero saber algo pero habló en serio cuando digo que realmente quisiera ser tu amiga… la verdad es que me gustaría tener alguna.

Las palabras de Vinyl dejaron sorprendida a Sunset, aquella chica no parecía ser una paria como ella, parecía caerle bien a toda la escuela, de lo contrario no sería ella quien pusiera la música y avivar cada vez que había fiesta en la escuela, no parecía que el cuerpo estudiantil la rechazará o marginara por sus gustos sexuales o cualquier otro motivo y por lo que llevaba de conocerla parecía una persona dispuesta a pasar el rato y convivir alegremente con su carismática y misteriosa forma de ser.

—¿Cómo lo haces? — Continuó Vinyl — ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste superarlo?

Sunset no entendía lo que ella trataba de decir ¿superar qué? Antes de preguntar cualquier cosa Vinyl se quita sus gafas oscuras dejando ver por primera vez sus ojos. Sunset sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos al contemplar aquellos orbes rojos, no es que resultasen intimidantes, los de Discord eran más temibles a su parecer, pero lo que estos tenían era algo que Sunset casi había olvidado, había visto esos ojos antes, lo veía todo el tiempo que se miraba al espejo, ojos acabados sin un atisbo de esperanza, llenos de pesar y cansancio, los ojos de alguien que solo vivía por vivir, sin propósito , sin nadie ni nada para poder aminorar aquella tristeza que amenazaba con devorarte y consumirte, los ojos de una persona solitaria.

* * *

 **Momentos atrás.**

El grupo de amigas, así como todo el alumnado, observó inerte como Sunset se levantaba al parecer hecha una furia y salir dando largas zancadas de la cafetería, la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando su nueva a acompañante la siguió justo detrás a paso silencioso dejando aún más sorprendido al resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Los murmullos cobraron fuerzas al instante, una pregunta rondaba en todo el comedor ¿acaso eran pareja? La pregunta en sí era un tanto ridícula, pues hacia poco que una se había confesado y la otra llevaba casi un año sin… mostrar señas de nada por el estilo, a lo mejor porque no había "hallado" a alguien.

Por su parte Twilight no se creía nada de lo que se comentaba, si bien su sorpresa era igual que la de sus compañeros ella estaba cien por ciento segura que Sunset nunca había tenido contacto con la DJ más famosa de la escuela en ningún momento, lo cual solo apuntaba a que la chica de cabello azul había hecho contacto con la peli fuego únicamente en ese momento pero… ¿para qué?

—¿Ustedes creen que le pidió salir? — Pinkie hizo la pregunta que todo el grupo se hacía mentalmente — digo, a las dos les gustan las chicas.

—Pues sí lo hizo Sunset la rechazó rotundamente — respondió Rarity — parecía súper molesta cuando se fue, a lo mejor se le insinuó de una mala manera.

—Si Sunset la rechazó entonces ¿Por qué la siguió? — soltó Rainbow con cierta duda.

Las seis comenzaron a hacer teorías en sus mentes de las posibles situaciones que se podían llegar a presentar debido a aquel singular encuentro, la mayoría de sus pensamientos radicaban en un interés más amoroso, todos menos los de Twilight, ella conocía a Sunset mejor que ninguna de ellas y estaba totalmente segura que, cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ambas, estaba lejos de ser una situación de interés sexual, si Sunset hubiera estado interesada demostraría otro tipo de señales, señales que ella conocía perfectamente.

Sin embargo las razones por las cuales Vinyl terminó acercándose a Sunset aún era un misterio, si bien no conocía muchos detalles sobre ella, a parte de su gusto por las mujeres y la música, ¿Por qué motivo buscaría encontrarse con Sunset? Claro, aparte de lo que se empezaba a decir en la cafetería. Pero… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Si Sunset quería salir con ella no era su problema, ella era libre de hacer lo que ella deseara, una sensación de ansiedad empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, era raro, era un hormigueo molesto salido de la boca de estómago, algo la molestaba y no sabía el que y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

—Solo espero que no pase nada malo — decía Applejack — Sunset ya ha tenido suficiente atención para una vida.

Ahora Twilight si se inquietó.

* * *

Spike se encontraba viendo el cielo de forma reflexiva, había decidido pasar la hora del almuerzo fuera de la escuela, recostarse en los verdes campos deportivos era relajante, sin nadie a la vista, solo él y sus pensamientos, había quedado de verse con Applejack en ese lugar pero ella le avisó que tendrían que posponer su encuentro para otra ocasión, el aceptó de buena gana que ambos tendrían que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas más adelante, no todo el tiempo podrían verse si seguían manteniendo lo suyo en secreto, la diferencia de edad no era mucha, casi tres años, si era paciente podrían darlo a conocer en un futuro.

Como te funcionó tan bien con Rarity, le recriminó su subconsciente, Spike se abofeteo mentalmente ante aquel molesto pensamiento que tenía cada palabra repleta de razón, su situación con la granjera era idéntica a la que tuvo con la modista y eso lo molestaba, la única diferencia era que ambos eran totalmente sinceros con el otro, cosa que casi no sucedía con Rarity, pues él era un poco más… permisivo con ella, por no decir que ella solo le contaba lo que ella consideraba y el en muchas ocasiones había tenido que guardarse sus comentarios para evitar disputas con su pareja.

Estiró sus manos con pereza hacia el cielo, detallándolas en cada centímetro, eran más grandes que el año pasado, sus brazos se habían alargado considerablemente y podía casi jurar que las chicas se veían más pequeñas, estaba creciendo, pero no solo físicamente, mentalmente había madurado mucho, aun se consideraba infantil en muchos aspectos pero realmente aquel niño estaba desapareciendo dejando paso a lo que todo el mundo llama proceso de madurez.

Una sombra larga lo cubrió de los cálidos rayos de sol, al levantar un poco la vista se tomó con los ojos amatista de su amigo Thorax, quien lo miraba con suspicacia y curiosidad, sin decir nada el chico se sentó a su lado usando sus brazos como soporte mientras el mismo contemplaba el cielo. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, en cierta medida Spike consideraba la amistad de Thorax casi un accidente, realmente ninguno esperaba hallar en el otro a un amigo íntimo, con Buttom era algo distinto, eran muy cercanos pero en cierta medida el aire que daba el castaño era más misterioso.

Se habían conocido un mes después de iniciar el año escolar, él era nuevo, recién transferido de la estirada y refinada preparatoria Crystal debido a unos inconvenientes que hubo por parte de un tercero que armó un alboroto en su anterior escuela, el responsable resulto ser pariente del mismo Thorax y, como se espera de una escuela tan estricta, castigaron al pobre muchacho con la expulsión y por cosas del destino ambos terminaron encontrándose.

—¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó Thorax.

—Recordaba cuando te conocí — le respondió Spike.

—Jeje, curioso, yo igual… no conocía a nadie, fuiste muy amable al mostrarme la escuela, nadie más se ofreció.

—La verdad la señorita Cherryle me obligó — se rio el peli verde.

—Pudiste negarte, todos los de mi curso lo hicieron, todos excepto tú.

—Parecías muy solitario.

—Nadie quiere juntarse con un Challen.

Ese era otro detalle del porque el castaño tuvo problemas para integrarse a la escuela, a pesar de su apariencia dócil y alegre aquel chico vivía en los barrios más malos de toda la ciudad, zonas en dos había mucho vandalismo y pandilleros, curiosamente donde se ubicaba la preparatoria Challengyan, que era de más conocida por albergar a puros chicos problemáticos, el lugar parecía más bien una correccional que escuela, todo el alumnado constaba de gente de la cual temer, lo cual, sumado a los motivos de su traslado dieron como resultado que Thorax fuera evitado por los del curso superior, solamente Buttom y Spike hablaban con él, aunque lo extraño era que era absurdamente popular con las chicas.

—Tú eres diferente, eres… raro.

—Prefiero el término perceptiblemente sensible, cambiando de tema ¿Applejack no vino?

Spike casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de su amiga, rápidamente se reincorpora para verlo a la cara, Thorax solo lo miraba con una expresión divertida, desconocía cuanto era lo que sabía su nuevo amigo y eso lo asustaba.

—No sé de qué estás hablando — negaba Spike fingiendo demencia.

—Amigo, eres malísimo mintiendo, me sorprende que nadie hasta ahora te haya descubierto.

—Y yo pensaba que no podías ser más raro — trataba de desviar el tema Spike.

Thorax suspiró derrotado, Spike jamás admitiría su relación frente a él, algo comprensible en realidad y un acto muy leal por parte del peli verde, aun así, Spike merecía saber que podía contar con él y su advertencia le sería de gran ayuda.

—Applebloom casi los descubre el día del baile — Spike se puso pálido al instante — solo te vio con una chica pero no la reconoció, mi consejo es que tengan más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ella y su grupo ahora están conscientes de tu actual estado, me caen bien pero presiento que lo mejor es que no se enteren de esa forma, al menos eso es lo que me has demostrado al ocultar este hecho.

Spike miraba agradecido a su camarada, realmente el chico podía exigirle que le revelase todo, pero en vez de eso aceptó ayudarlo con su secreto y mantener la discreción, si Spike se lo hubiera contado a Buttom estaría seguro que al gamer le hubiera dado un ataque de rabia producto de los celos.

—Gracias — agradeció el peli verde.

—Para que están los amigos — le respondió Thorax con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sunset observaba aquellos orbes rojos hipnotizadas por el horrendo parecido que tenía aquella mirada con la suya semanas atrás, realmente pareciese que su dueña había perdido cualquier atisbo de querer vivir, lo cual contrastaba mucho con su dinámica y relajada personalidad ¿Qué podía orillar a alguien a tener ese tipo de mirada? La respuesta llegó igual de rápido que formulaba la pregunta.

—Desde pequeña siempre había sido "rara", no me interesaban muchas cosas que las demás niñas de mi edad, fue cuando cumplí los trece que me di cuenta que empecé a fijarme más en las chicas y puff, lo descubrí, nunca se lo conté a nadie — contaba Vinyl — Hace un año me confesé a mi mejor amiga, Octavia, tal vez la viste en una ocasión, es la chica que siempre carga su chelo a todas partes, cabe mencionar que no resultó muy bien la cosa cuando le confesé mis sentimientos.

—¿Y me estas contando todo esto por…?

—Tú le declaraste tu amor a Twilight Sparkle frente a toda la escuela, ocasionaste un escándalo mucho mayor que el mío y más por la forma en que te pusiste, si, estuve presente ese día, fue lo más cercano que estuve de ver un alma y corazón partirse de forma tan violenta, tan conmovedor como devastador.

—¿Vas a continuar hablando de mis fracasos amorosos o proseguirás a contar tu historia? — la interrumpió Sunset, realmente el recordar ese día le provocaba una horrenda punzada en el corazón.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Vinyl — no ha sido fácil desde entonces, deje mi hogar, mis padres no me han hablado desde entonces y he estado muy sola durante este tiempo.

—Pensé que alguien como tú que va a tantas fiestas debía de tener un sin número de amigos.

Vinyl negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno de verdad, nadie se ha interesado realmente por mí, quizás la única que ha sido amable conmigo es Pinkie Pie, fue por ella que no estoy durmiendo en la calle ahora, fue la única que me siguió hablando, incluso me da trabajos para tocar en sus fiestas, le debo mucho.

—Algo curioso pues ella nunca habló de ti — le rebatió la peli fuego.

—Ella es un tanto… especial, realmente si no le preguntas directamente por las cosas ella jamás lo sacará.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Pinkie texteaba alegremente cuando soltó un agudo estornudo que la hizo ver súper adorable, Rainbow Dash la miró concentrada en su móvil, cosa bastante extraña pues ella no se entretenía mucho con solo hacer una cosa.

—¿Con quién hablas? — le preguntó la deportista.

—Con Chiky — ese era el apodo que a veces le ponía la repostera al fiestero loco que siempre vestía de amarillo

Si Rainbow tuviera que usar una palabra para definirlos a ambos sería "espejo", pues eso es lo que eran ambos. Una brillante idea para molestar a Pinkie cruzó por su cabeza, la de cabello esponjado siempre la molestaba cada vez que sacaban el tema de Soarin, era el momento para vengarse.

—Vaya, parece que hablas mucho con tu "novio" — decía en tono travieso y burlón la de cabello multi color.

—Puede llegar a ser un poco empalagoso siempre pero es súper divertido y tierno — respondía alegre la de ojos celeste.

Rainbow no supo lo que la sorprendió más, el hecho de que no se haya molestado con su burla, lo cual era decepcionante, o el hecho de que no lo negara.

—Espera — hablaba pausada Rainbow — ¿acaso estás… saliendo con Chick?

—Sip.

….

—¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! — decía súper alterada la de ojos cereza.

—Me lo pidió justo antes de salir de vacaciones durante el baile, al principio yo estaba súper sorprendida, pensaba rechazarlo pero él fue tan lindo que terminé por aceptar, eso sí, él sabe que siempre estaré para mis amigas antes que nada, es muy comprensivo y atento.

La explicación de Pinkie sumado a la simpleza con lo que lo dijo le causó una fuerte jaqueca a la deportista que solo se limitó a sobarse las sienes.

—¿Cómo es que nuca lo mencionaste antes? — preguntaba un tanto anonadada la deportista.

—Dha, porque nunca preguntaron — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Rainbow Dash estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de liberar la presión de su mente como para molestarse con su amiga en ese momento.

—Por cierto, deberías confesártele pronto a Soarin, el tiempo apremia Dashie — decía burlón Pinkie devolviéndole la cucharada a su amiga mientras le sacaba divertida la lengua.

 **Volviendo con Sunset y Vinyl.**

—Sí, eso tiene lógica — decía Sunset con el sentido no tan sentido que tenía la repostera.

—Fue una bonita canción ¿en quién pensabas?

—En muchas cosas — sacudía su cabeza Sunset — aun no te he dado una respuesta y la verdad, no sé si te deje satisfecha.

—Peor es nada, lo único que he estado haciendo durante los últimos meses.

—No te conozco y no se tu historia del todo, no conozco la intensidad de lo que sufriste ni cuanto llegaste a querer a esa amiga tuya pero si he aprendido algo desde que llegue a esta tonta escuela es que no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, a veces solo debes seguir adelante y ya.

—¿Eso es todo, olvidar?

—No, olvidar no — le corrigió — es imposible, ya lo he intentado, lo primero que yo hice fue pedir perdón, a todos lo que dañe y odie, luego… me perdone a mí misma. Cometerás muchos errores toda tu vida, te arrepentirás de muchas decisiones pero ya son cosas del pasado, quedaron atrás y jamás podrás cambiarlas, lo único que puedes hacer es decidir si avanzar o cargar con ellas el resto de tu vida, pueden ser tu sombra o tu cruz, yo solamente escogí ser libre de toda esa carga que estaba acabando conmigo, si voy a recordar cosas de mi pasado prefiero hacerlo con los momentos atesorados que pase con aquellos a quienes amo.

—Suena demasiado simple.

—Pero veo que te das cuenta de que no lo es, es un camino largo y doloroso, me tomó casi cuatro años el darme cuenta, no esperas hallar tu respuesta de la noche a la mañana, a veces… ella simplemente llega a ti.

—Eres demasiado sabia, pareces una de esas ancianas que lo saben todo — se burlaba Vinyl con su característico tono humorístico, pero sus ojos aun reflejaban la tristeza de su alma — ¿aun la quieres?

Sunset supo al instante de quien estaba hablando, hablar de su vida privada nunca había sido fácil para ella, pero con ella podía ser un poco sincera, tal vez la razón se debía a que ambas se parecían mucho en ese aspecto.

—Tal vez nunca deje de hacerlo — respondió con un deje de amargura la peli fuego — ¿Y tú?

—… Desearía con toda mi alma poder odiarla — decía con frustración la DJ mientras se abrazaba a si misma con fuerza — lo siento, no quiero seguir hablando de ello.

Vinyl volvió a colocarse los lentes y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, demostrando lo mucho que le afectaba el pensar en su ex mejor amiga, Sunset sintió empatía por ella, Twilight no solo había sido su fuente de deseo sexual y amor, también había sido su amiga, una parte que ella añoraba mucho aun y la cosa que más apreciaba de su "relación". Caminando hacia la salida pasó al lado de Vinyl colocando su mano en el hombro de ella, la aludida la miró dudativa bajo sus gafas.

—No me molestaría que fuéramos amigas — decía como que no queriendo la cosa la peli fuego, aunque sin poder ocultar su sonrisa — un placer conocerte Vinyl, nos vemos luego.

Sunset se alejó en dirección de su próxima clase, Vinyl se quedó parada en su lugar un rato más observando como la peli fuego se marchaba con pasó tranquilo, soltó un suspiro que cargaba cansancio y luego empezó a reír por lo bajo, era una chica bastante interesante y quitando lo hostil y directa que podía ser era alguien amable y comprensiva, ojala la hubiera conocido antes.

—Jeje, de haberlo hecho tal vez me hubiera enamorado de ti — decía con media sonrisa mientras su nueva amiga desaparecía a la distancia, parte de su soledad se había esfumado en ese momento y gran parte de carga la había abandonado, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien de sus problemas — ¡oh, mierda! Olvide preguntárselo — se decía a si misma mientras sacaba un pequeño panfleto de su bolsillo — bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo después, seria genial que aceptará, tiene una gran voz.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, las amigas de Twilight tuvieron que despedirse pues tenían otras obligaciones con sus respectivos clubes y actividades fuera de la escuela, ese día Twilight no tenía mucho por hacer así que tenía toda la tarde libre, debido a eso no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar ir con Flash a su ensayo grupal. El guitarrista la llevó en su auto hacia el estudio en el que estaba filiado su banda, era relativamente pequeño pero fue gracias a ellos que habían tenido su primer gran concierto.

Twilight observaba a toda la banda de su novio practicar tras un cristal, eran muy buenos, junto a ellos su representante y un sujeto encargado del sonido miraban complacidos al grupo, Twilight no era exactamente una experta en música, de hecho hasta le avergonzaba que las personas la escucharan cantar, era admirable como el chico de cabello azul tenía tal soltura al hacerlo, bueno, al fin y al cabo no lo estaría haciendo si no le gustase.

—Vaya, así que tú eres la novia — una voz femenina sonó detrás de Twilight, al girarse se encontró con una mujer adulta, aproximadamente de la edad de Cadence, la observaba como si la evaluara — debo decir que eres muy linda, Flash es un tipo con suerte.

—G-gracias — decía con pena la de ojos violetas encogiéndose en sí misma.

—Ese grupo es bueno pero el alma de la banda es Flash — decía mientras observaba a la banda — tiene un gran talento y por lo que veo una buena inspiración ¿desde cuando salen?

—Formalizamos lo nuestro antes de las vacaciones — respondió un poco nerviosa ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

Casi como si leyera su mente aquella mujer rio divertida ante el rostro que ponía Twilight.

—Relájate, solo es simple curiosidad, cuando uno es joven desea experimentar muchas cosas a la vez, solo es cuando llegas a mi edad que te das cuenta realmente de lo que es importante, son jóvenes, es normal que hagan cosas sin pensar, es parte de madurar, tropezar caer y levantarse.

—Disculpe si soy grosera pero ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

—Porque pareces alguien que cayó — Twilight se estremeció ante la respuesta y la mirada de la posible dueña del estudio no le ayudaba en nada a relajarse — o tal vez simplemente estoy desvariando y diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido — reía aquella mujer — disculpa si te moleste, las personas de mi edad solemos envidiar mucho a la juventud, después de todo tienen un largo recorrido por delante, después de todo bien pueden dar vuelta e iniciar de nuevo.

Twilight reflexionaba las palabras de la jefa de su novio, eran palaras muy sabias pero no que las relacionaba en nada consigo misma, aunque muy en su interior sentía que las había dicho con la intención darle un mensaje pero aun no descifraba cual. En eso el representante empezó a felicitar al trio de muchachos.

—Bien, tomen un descanso, chicos.

La banda salió de la cabina, el baterista fue por algo de beber mientras que el bajista iba y se recostaba en uno de los sofás, Flash saludó cortésmente a su jefa y se dirigió a Twilight, depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla de esta.

—¿Cómo estuvimos?

—Estuvieron increíbles — decía Twilight animada olvidándose de lo ocurrido momentos atrás — están practicando muy duro ¿acaso darán un concierto próximamente?

—Oh, es cierto, casi olvido — Flash se golpeó la frente levemente mientras sacaba un folleto.

Twilight leyó el pedazo de papel, decía "encuentro musical para apoyar a la escuela de artes de Ponyville", el evento le sonaba pero no recordaba de dónde.

—La próxima semana se realizara un evento de beneficencia para recaudar fondos para el instituto de arte de la ciudad, lo curioso es que ese evento no tiene mucho tiempo de hacerse, fue realizado apenas el año pasado cuando el lugar tenía problemas financieros, estuvo a punto de cerrar pero gracias a los fondos obtenidos lograron mantenerse a flote — explicaba la jefa de la disquera.

—Lo curioso de todo es que fue gracias a un misterioso grupo juvenil de chicas que tocaron en esa ocasión que logro reunir el dinero suficiente, se hacían llamar las "rainbooms", nadie sabe quiénes eran y debido a que usaban un cosplay un tanto raro pero llamativo sus identidades quedaron en el misterio pero eran increíbles, casi todas las disqueras las buscaron como locos junto a los medios, ni siquiera los directores del lugar sabían quiénes eran —contaba entusiasmado el representante.

En ese momento Twilight recordó que precisamente que el año pasado sus amigas y ellas habían ayudado al famoso lugar para que no cerrara, fue todo mera coincidencia el que se involucraran pero se sintió bien ayudar a alguien en problemas, con respecto a los disfraces, que consistían prácticamente en ropas destellantes llamativas y coloridas y para rematar orejas y cola de caballos de colores, todo idea de Rarity; el nombre fue más bien idea de Rainbow Dash, quien anunció su nombre al público sin siquiera mencionárselo al resto antes.

Después de aquello las seis habían decidido permanecer en el anonimato debido a la presión que ejercían los medios, lo último que querían era ser el centro de las cámaras, siendo la propia modista y deportista las únicas que aceptaron a regañadientes. Flash pasó su mano hacia el hombro de Twilight y la junto a él, Twilight levantó la vista siendo recibida por una cálida sonrisa por parte del músico mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera cómplice, dándole a entender que no diría nada, dejando un poco aliviada a Twilight, de las pocas personas que sabían realmente sus identidades él era una de esas.

—Sería genial que volvieran este año, el público enloquecería — decía el representante.

Lo dudo, pensaba Twilight, no serían capaces de salir de esa situación tan fácil como la última vez, además sus amigas estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus obligaciones para poder participar, siendo además que ya no necesitaban de su ayuda en ese momento, simplemente el instituto había tomado esa fecha como alguna nueva tradición.

—Escuche que este año vendría la propia condesa — decía el bajista contagiándose del ánimo que generaba el ambiente.

—Es increíble que una súper estrella vaya a cantar en el mismo escenario que nosotros, chicos deben tomar muy bien esta oportunidad — decía la gerente — será un evento de caridad pero no deja de ser una buena forma de conseguir más fans y hacer que sus nombres crezcan.

—Daremos lo mejor de nosotros — decía Flash con mucha determinación — no perderemos contra esa súper estrella, no importa que tan buena sea.

—Sueñas, viejo — se burlaba el baterista de la excesiva confianza de compañero y líder despedía.

Entre risas, bromas y comentarios Twilight pudo apreciar el enorme cariño que los integrantes se tenían entre sí, Flash tenía buenos compañeros y amigos, era imposible que el muchacho no le cayera bien a nadie, una de las cosas por las que empezó a gustarle en un principio, su carisma, confianza y amabilidad, cualquier chica sería afortunada de ser su pareja, ella debía sentirse afortunada, pero los recuerdos que ella aun guardaba sobre la fiesta aún estaban presentes, si bien tal vez el chico no había estado cien por ciento en sus cabales igual que todo el mundo ella aun sentía culpa por lo ocurrido, no por él, sino por ella, pues fue allí que empezó todo con Sunset, de haber evitado ese acontecimiento ella sería incluso más feliz que ahora o al menos se sentiría menos culpable.

El ocaso cayó y todo el mundo empezó a retirarse, Flash acompañó a Twilight a su hogar, la pareja se detuvo enfrente del hogar de la chica para conversar y despedirse, Twilight se la había pasado bien con su compañía, el estar con él era todo lo que esperaba… pero.

—Twilight — Flash la llamó — ¿ocurre algo?

Twilight no sabía si responder, lo que ocurría en su cabeza podía llegar a molestarlo y ella no quería eso.

—¿Pensabas en Sunset?

La pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa al mismo tiempo que la llenaba de cierto pánico. Al mirarlo a los ojos Twilight no vio enojo ni nada parecido, solo el rostro neutro de Flash mezclado con un poco de comprensión.

—Sé que debió ver un gran impacto volver a verla, nadie esperaba que volviera en realidad, sé que lo que hubo entre ustedes fue algo… complicado, sobre todo porque era amiga tuya, debió ser duro.

Twilight se sintió enormemente aliviada de que el guitarrista no pensara mal de ella, era una maravilla de persona, recordándole una vez más porque le empezó a gustar. Sin decir nada Twilight se para sobre sus puntas para abrazarlo y quizás besarlo pero un carraspeo la detiene, ambos adolescentes miran con una expresión de temor hacia la entrada de la casa de Twilight donde un molesto Shining Armor miraba con cara de pocos amigos al pobre novio de Twilight.

—Bueno… supongo que nos vemos luego, Twilight — decía un tanto nervioso el guitarrista.

—Sí… nos vemos luego.

Ambos adolescentes se despidieron con un abrazo, pues el gesto que les mandaba el hermano mayor de Twilight indicaban que no dejaría alguna otra muestra de cariño más allá de eso, Twilight volvió a su hogar dirigiéndose hacia su recamara sin siquiera saludar a su sobreprotector hermano, su silencio sería su castigo. Una vez dentro se hecho sobre su cama y comenzó a repasar los eventos del día: su encuentro con la "nueva" Sunset, lo sucedido en la cafetería, el evento musical próximo, en Flash y en Sunset otra vez, se veía muy distinta a la última vez que la vio, la imagen desolada de Shimmer cuando decidió cortar cualquier conexión con ella fue grabada en piedra en su mente, la desesperación que reflejaron sus ojos eran un reflejo del alma destrozada de su dueña, pero al parecer lo había tomado a bien, incluso parecía haberlo superado como si de un día normal se tratara.

Pero al rememorar su accidente en la entrada pudo notarlo, aquel brillo de cariño que Sunset le dedicaba cuando la salvó de caer por las escaleras, era el mismo cuando la socorrió cuando casi cae en la biblioteca o de la vez del callejón o cada vez que la besaba. Twilight sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese último pensamiento, ahora estaba con Flash y pensar en otra persona de esa manera estaba mal ¿Por qué pensaba en otra persona? Peor aún ¿Por qué pensaba en Sunset? Ella decidió seguir con su vida y ella haría lo mismo, sin embargo su último pensamiento antes de acostarse fue Sunset… acompañada por una alegre Vinyl.

* * *

Sunset observaba el edificio frente a ella con desconfianza, ese día Vinyl le había pedido que fuera a la dirección que le daba para ayudarla con alguna clase de evento que se haría el domingo, pero lo último que la peli fuego pensaba encontrar era una escuela de música, esta era pequeña en comparación a otras a las que había ido, pero se veía muy movida en ese momento, grandes pancartas estaban siendo colocadas en el exterior, así como varias personas le daban mantenimiento estético al exterior, sin duda lo que fuera a ocurrir sería grande.

Al entrar le pidió a la recepcionista por el salón en el que se encontraba su nueva amiga, el sitio era más grande por dentro de lo que lucía por fuera, no le tomó mucho encontrar el dichoso auditorio donde, por lo que se acaba de enterar, se realizaría un evento de caridad por medio de una presentación musical, posters de las diferentes bandas que tocarían en el lugar estaban repartidas por todas partes, incluían todo tipo de género, incluso pudo apreciar una más grande que las demás en la que aparecía la famosa "Condesa", la idol más amada y querida del país, sin duda el lugar estallaría en público.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que su vista encontró fue la infinidad de cables y diversos aparatos electrónicos, la DJ se encontraba muy ocupada conectando varios cables y comprobando el sonido, eso o sus orejeras estaban al más alto volumen posible. Sunset se acercó y toco su hombro, la de cabello azul se volteó y sonrió al verla, removiéndose los auriculares dejó lo que estaba haciendo para saludar a la recién llegada.

—Bienvenida, Sunset.

—¿Así que es por esto que me llamaste? — Decía con curiosidad mientras detallaba cada rincón del salón — para ayudarte a armar tu equipo de sonido.

—Nah, de eso me puedo encargar yo sola — respondía muy ufana la músico — el motivo es otro, ya te habrás enterado del evento que ocurrirá este fin de semana ¿no?

—Es imposible no hacerlo con tanto cartel pegado por doquier.

—Eso lo hace más sencillo, verás, yo participare en el evento como solista pero cuando te escuche cantar supe al instante que debía invitarte.

—¿Quieres que cante? — Decía consternada Sunset — uff, pides demasiado a.m.i.g.a.

—Vamos, se te da bien o ¿acaso me diras que Sunset Shimmer sufre de pánico escénico? — decía con cizaña Vinyl.

Sunset era muy débil ante las provocaciones, su personalidad competitiva y perfeccionista no la dejaba rechazar un reto.

—¿No será problemático para los organizadores?

—Nop, ya les avise que tendría una compañera.

—Asumes demasiado pronto a que aceptare.

—¿No lo harás?

Sunset soltó un suspiro resignada.

—¿Por qué quieres que participe contigo? — Soltó con curiosidad — hay muchas personas además de mí que lo harían con gusto, personas más capacitadas o que quisieran hacerlo más que yo.

—… Porque ella también lo hará.

Sunset entendió al instante, al parecer la ex amiga de Vinyl también estaría en el concierto, normal, pues amabas son músicos.

—Ella participará con su orquesta y deberás me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en el escenario sé que suena algo infantil y absurdo pero… no puedo hacerlo sola — dijo cabizbaja la DJ.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo — dijo Sunset sin chistar.

Vinyl observó con asombro y agradecimiento a Sunset.

—Eres la mejor.

—Me lo decían a diario, tendremos mucho que hacer si queremos que salga algo decente, pues son tengo idea como haremos que funcione ente improvisado dúo.

—Yo me encargó del sonido y las notas y tú puedes trabajar la letra.

—El electrónico no es lo mío.

—Y no lo será, tú aceptaste, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacer lo que se te venga a la mente, puedes tocar lo que quieras.

—Mucha libertad le das a alguien poco conocido ¿Qué pasa si arruino nuestra presentación y con ello tu carrera? — decía con burla en su voz la peli fuego.

—Ya toque fondo antes, nada puede ser peor.

Amabas jóvenes estuvieron trabajando en lo que harían toda la tarde, Vinyl era una genio en todos los sentidos, la facilidad con la que creaba cualquier nota o ritmo con sus aparatos era del nivel profesional, el problema era la letra de la canción, que, al parecer debía de ser original para poder entrar en la presentación, nos es que Sunset no hubiera escrito alguna en el pasado, pero todas eran dedicadas a su madre, llenas de alegría y de amor y en esos momentos no se sentía especialmente inspirada para hacer otra de ese tipo.

Su vida había estado hecha un remolino hasta ese momento, más aun esos últimos meses, sus amigas, su madre, Discord… Twilight, tanto en que pensar que era difícil concentrarse, más aun cuando el tiempo límite estaba tan cerca, menudo aprieto que le había puesto la DJ al encargarle la letra de la canción.

El tiempo pasó y el sol comenzó su descenso por el horizonte, ambas salieron del lugar cansadas pero alegres, se habían divertido mucho las últimas horas a pesar del extenuante trabajo, Vinyl era súper divertida, su humor casi sarcástico y actitud positiva ocultaba bien a la chica con problemas que guardaba dentro de ella, una excelente fachada. Sunset se preguntaba si ella misma había actuado así durante los momentos más oscuros de su vida, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto ambas partieron del instituto en la motocicleta de Sunset, siendo esta misma la que ofreció a llevar a la DJ a donde deseara.

Vinyl aceptó de inmediato la invitación, indicándole a Sunset de un muy buen lugar para cenar y pasar un agradable rato, ninguna de las dos estaba muy deseosas de volver a sus solitarios hogares. El sitio no era llamativo al exterior, por dentro todo estaba decorado al estilo inglés moderno, algo muy elegante a la vista, el lugar fungía como café y bar pero lo que más denotaba era el karaoke situado al fondo, al parecer se hacían presentaciones en vivo mientras la gente degustaba de sus bebidas o postres, un pianista tocaba las teclas con soltura, era una mezcla melodiosa y rítmica, lo cual animaba el ambiente.

—Es un gran sitio — decía Sunset al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una mesa.

—Este es mi lugar especial, aquí la gente es muy amable y sirven buenas bebidas.

—Me parece un lugar muy maduro para que alguien como tú lo visite con regularidad.

Justo en ese momento llega una camarera.

—Buenas noches — saludo con cortesía pero al ver a Vinyl se sorprendió de verla — Vinyl, vaya sorpresa, no te esperábamos hasta más tarde.

Sunset volteó hacia su acompañante exigiendo con la mirada saber lo que ocurría, aquella mesera parecía conocer a Vinyl, era mayor pero no tanto más que su tía Luna, su cabello era rojo escarlata y tenía una sonrisa gentil.

—Sunset, te presento a Rose, Rose Sunset, ella está ayudándome a preparar mi presentación — decía Vinyl intercalando miradas cada vez que mencionaba a alguna.

—Me alegra por fin ver que traes a una amiga, esta chica es súper tímida — le decía Rose a Sunset — ¿Te traigo lo de siempre?

—Si, por favor — decía Vinyl.

—¿Y usted que llevarás lindura?

—Vino blanco — la mesera puso una expresión horrorizada casi idéntica que la de Vinyl — Descafeinado sin azúcar, por favor.

La camarera se despidió y salió por la orden, era el momento del interrogatorio.

—Parece que si frecuentas mucho este sitio.

—Normal, vivo aquí — decía con tranquilidad la DJ, ante la sorpresa de Sunset decidió responder su siguiente pregunta que ya intuía cual sería — después de que todo el mundo se enteró de mis gustos sexuales los padres de Octavia, mi familia anfitriona, me echaron de inmediato, mis padres me dijeron que si no desistía en mi estilo de vida que ni volviera, así que sin ningún lugar al cual ir terminé tocando en este sitio, el dueño le gustó mucho mi música y me dejó quedarme en una habitación de arriba, actualmente pagó una considerable renta por la habitación y tocó casi todos los días como agradecimiento.

La historia de Vinyl cada vez sonaba más dura, ella nunca sufrió lo que es el desamor de unos padres, pues Celestia nunca dejó de hacerlo a pesar de sus descuidos, pero que tus propios progenitores te negaran por ser quien eres era cruel, debió de ser muy duro para ella el darse cuenta que no contaba con nadie más que ella misma. Justo en ese momento llega la camarera con sus pedidos.

—Aquí tienen lindas — depositaba las bebidas en la mesa la mesera — Vinyl, sé que no estás apuntada para hoy pero resulta que el sujeto que tocaría nos canceló y le dije al gerente que estabas aquí y me pidió que te dijera si podías tomar su lugar.

—Sabes que siempre estaré dispuesta a darle una mano al viejo, dame un segundo y estaré lista.

Vinyl se despidió con un gesto de Sunset dejándola sola con Rose, ninguna de las dos decía nada, una por incomodidad y la otra por que no la conocía.

—Entonces… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Vinyl? — preguntó Rose.

—Esta semana de hecho — respondió Sunset.

—Yo la conozco desde hace ya varios meses, cuando llegó se veía totalmente devastada, algo comprensible tomando en cuenta su historia — Sunset no sabía si la camarera era bocaza o ingenua ante la facilidad con la que hablaba de las desgracias de la DJ — no la he visto con ningún amigo desde entonces, la gente de aquí la aprecia mucho y el gerente la ve como a una hija, es reconfortante ver que no esta tan sola.

—Es una chica entusiasta e interesante — decía Sunset.

—¿Eres su novia acaso? — Sunset escupió su café — perdón — se disculpaba la mesera mientras limpiaba la mesa — sé que no me concierne y pensé que eras…

—¿Gay? — Rose enrojeció provocando la sombra de una sonrisa en Sunset — si, lo soy, pero solo somos amigas.

—Oh… yo pensé que…

—¿Qué por ser lesbianas debíamos ser parejas? ¿Acaso dos chicas no pueden ser amigas sin que nadie piense algo más? — acusaba Sunset fingiendo tono molesto muriéndose de risa ante el ataque de nervios que le dio a Rose.

Justo en ese momento el gerente despedía al interprete y daba la bienvenida a la siguiente, al escuchar el nombre de Vinyl Scratch el lugar se llenó de gritos de júbilo y emoción, al parecer su amiga era más famosa de lo que pensaba, pero al ver que en el escenario solo se encontraba el piano y ningún dispositivo electrónico a la distancia se preguntó que haría su nueva amiga. Vinyl sacó su teléfono, algo que extrañó a Sunset, dejándolo a un lado y se posicionó frente al teclado, respiró pausadamente y empezó a tocar, al principio parecía que calaba al instrumento pero poco a poco el sonido fue adquiriendo forma.

Sus dedos se empezaron a mover con rapidez y destreza, oprimiendo con fuerza los dientes blancos del piano, la música producida era exquisita, cargada de sentimiento y llenando la sala con su sonido, era una canción un tanto… desgarradora, Sunset sentía su propia alma exponerse ante las notas del piano que transmitían un mensaje de su interprete, había escuchado antes a otros pianistas pero Vinyl estaba lejos del promedio, tocaba al nivel de un profesional al nivel mundial, aquella misteriosa chica aun escondía un par de cosas.

Vinyl continuó durante diez minutos con su acto, se le observaba serena pero tras sus gafas se escondían las lágrimas que retenía en sus parpados, siempre pasaba cuando tocaba, siempre pasaba cuando la recordaba, pero aun así lo hacía, aquel clásico instrumento se había vuelto su manera de desahogarse, con su equipo electrónico nunca podría tocar algo así, pues para ella lo único que debía salir de lo que amaba era alegría y diversión, mientras que de aquel aberrante instrumento solo saldría su dolor.

Vinyl acabó y una ola de aplausos inundo el lugar, agradeció al público con un gesto y se dirigió a su mesa recuperando su teléfono antes de bajar del escenario. Sunset solo la veía asombrada, Rose se había retirado a servir a otros clientes. Sunset observó con más detalle las manos de la peli azul, dedos largos y fuertes, la sombra de varios cayos producto de la practica continua eran presentes, seguramente la joven llevaba practicando desde su niñez aquel complicado instrumento.

—Eres buena — atinó a decir sunset sin ocultar admiración — ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—En casa… mi ex casa, siempre fueron muy estrictos en todo, me inscribieron en clase de música cuando manifesté algún talento en ello me esclavizaron por años en el piano, adoro la música, pero realmente odie esa cosa, yo quería algo más movido, ruidoso, que estremeciera a todo aquel que me escuchara, fue por ello que decidí venir a estudiar a Ponyville, para así poder alejarme de mis padres y hacer lo que realmente quería pero como puedes observar no acabó nada bien.

—Si tanto lo odias ¿Por qué lo tocas?

—Si te lo digo promete que no te enfadaras.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo toco para que Octavia me escuche.

De repente el dejar el teléfono a un lado suyo tuvo mucho sentido en ese momento, seguramente ella se grabó a sí misma tocando y se lo mandó a su ex amiga, una acción ridícula para la mente de Sunset, después de todo solo un masoquista seguiría tratando de contactar con la persona que literalmente mando tu vida por el caño, al menos eso es lo que ella… ¿haría?

—Puede que suene ridículo pero parte de mí aún conserva la esperanza de estar con ella — continuó Vinyl — ella aun no me bloquea de su teléfono y aún sigue usando mi regalo en sus presentaciones.

—¿Tus esperanzas se basan en el hecho de que ella no te haiga eliminado aun de sus contactos y en un practico presente? — Aun con su propia voz aquella pregunta era increíblemente tonta, cosa que vinyl captaba perfectamente — no quiero ser grosera ¿pero no crees que estas siendo demasiado optimista? En todo este tiempo no te ha hablado, ni siquiera por teléfono, eso en cualquier idioma es NO QUIERO VERTE.

—Puede que tengas razón — decía deprimida la DJ — tal vez solo estoy fantaseando de más y no quiera ver la realidad pero ¿puedes culparme por seguir intentarlo? ¿Por aun creer? — Sunset no dijo nada, realmente si a ella se le presentara alguna señal de que Twilight la quisiera de regreso en su vida dudaba seriamente en no correr directo a sus brazos de presentarse aquella irreal pero increíble situación — a Octavia siempre le encantó como tocaba, por eso cada vez que lo hago le mando la canción, tal vez así pueda transmitirle lo importante que es para mí.

Sunset sentía que debía decir algo, que la propia Vinyl esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero no se le ocurría nada en especial así que solo soltó lo que pensaba.

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sé qué haría, a lo mejor buscaría la manera de como volver con la persona que amo, pero al verte tocar, al escuchar aquella desgarradora nota que tocaste siento que en realidad estás haciéndote daño más a ti misma, no digo que dejes de quererla, pero ligas tus sentimientos por ella con algo que a ti te afecta hacer, no creo que nadie debería hacer algo que lo lastime por alguien más, ni siquiera la persona que te guste, pues dejarías de ser tú.

Ninguna de las dos decía nada, Sunset estaba preocupándose de haber dicho algo de más pero de la boca de la música empezó a salir una suave pero triste risa.

—No dejar de ser yo por otra persona, tan simple pero tan difícil, no creo que a Octavia le guste realmente esta Vinyl.

—Si no lo hace es una idiota, eres talentosa, lista y súper divertida, si ella no vio estas cualidades en ti cuando aún eran amigas realmente no lo vale, yo… cometí el mismo error, muchas veces.

—Si no te conociera diría que me estás coqueteando — decía con picardía Vinyl.

—No eres mi tipo – decía muy ufana Sunset.

Ambas chicas continuaron bromeando toda la noche, el conversar con alguien era lo que necesitaban, alguien con quien compartir sus pesares y sus pensamientos más profundos, alguien para apaciguar el dolor, quien diría que dos jóvenes serían tan buenas amigas con algo como la decepción como lazo único que las vinculaba. Sunset lo supo en ese momento, el mañana no era tan tenebroso, solo misterioso y también ya tenía una idea para su canción.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la semana con ella, tanto Vinyl como Sunset se frecuentaban cuanto podían en la escuela y después de esta salían a practicar, su cercanía ya era notoria y no tardaron en circular rumores sobre la nueva pareja. Aunque ninguna tenía ningún sentido amoroso hacia la otra, solo eran el nuevo chisme de la escuela, aunque claro, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada en voz alta con temor a recibir una paliza por parte de la peli fuego o un castigo por parte de la madre de esta o lo que era peor, una sesión sobre aceptación e igualdad con el temible consejero escolar, lo cual solo podía llevar a una semana de depresión.

Aunque no eran las únicas por pasar por momentos difíciles, Spike y Applejack no habían tenido tiempo de verse en toda la semana, los compromisos de ambos impedían que sus horarios coincidieran. Ambos conocían perfectamente las condiciones que tendría su relación pero nunca imaginaron que llegaría a ser tan complicado, más ahora con las crusaders encima del peli verde, que gracias a la advertencia de Thorax, debía de tener el doble de cuidado.

A sí mismo Twilight solo podía describir la sensación que le producía ver a Sunset con Vinyl como… molesta, escuchaba las malas lenguas hablar de ambas y le entraba un enojo de origen desconocido, ninguno conocía a Sunset y tal vez jamás se molestarían en hacerlo, aunque a esta no pareciera importarle ninguno de los comentarios hacia su persona. Casi siempre que la veía las encontraba juntas, incluso después de clases se les veía irse juntas en la moto de Sunset con rumbo desconocido, produciendo una enorme curiosidad y ansiedad en la de ojos violeta, ni siqu8iera la compañía de Flash lograba sacar de su mente a ese molesto grillo que no dejaba de susurrarle situaciones en donde la DJ y Sunset tenían alguna clase de relación, algo sumamente ridículo, a ella no debería importarle, pero aun así lo hacía.

Faltaba un día más para la presentación musical, Sunset tenía todo listo, Vinyl tocaría sus canciones sola durante gran parte de su presentación, siendo la canción de ambas la que se tocaría al final, era aún alivio saber que no tendría que hacer más, el hacer esa le había costado muchas horas de frustración y arreglos. Era un sábado muy tranquilo a su parecer, seguramente el día de mañana todo el mundo estaría como loco durante el show, su turno era el vigésimo de veinticinco y el evento empezaría en medio día y terminaría en la noche con la presentación de la súper estrella pop del momento, Vinyl dijo que se podía llevar invitados pero no tenía a nadie realmente, por su parte sería el gerente del café-bar y Rose los que irían a ver a Vinyl, seguramente las únicas dos fuentes de apoyo de la chica, lo curioso fue ver que en todo ese tiempo no le mando ninguna canción a Octavia, quizás ya lo estaba superando.

Otra banda que captó su nombre fue la del novio de Twilight, Flash, se hacían llamar "La guardia", con un escudo como logotipo, eso solo podía significar que se encontraría con la propia Twilight ese día, algo bastante curioso pues escribió parte de la canción pensando en ella ¿Qué pensaría ella al escuchar la canción? ¿La relacionaría acaso? Su línea de pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando una figura se detuvo frente a ella, al alzar su mirada se encontró con una chica de aproximadamente su edad, ojos purpura y cabello café oscuro, de inmediato se le hizo conocida pero no hallaba de dónde.

—Buenos días — saludo Sunset — ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—De hecho sí — aquella chica hablaba de manera seria, Sunset observó su vestimenta, muy elegante y destacaba un moño rosado en su cuello, ya la recordó — pareces llevarte muy Bien con Vinyl.

El tono de la chica no le gustaba para nada.

—Puede ¿y eso a ti en que te afecta? — trataba Sunset de mantener la compostura y hablar con educación.

—Mucho, no sé qué le has hecho o dicho pero ella ya no ha sido la misma desde que empezó a untarse contigo.

—La verdad no lo he notado.

—No finjas inocencia — ok, Sunset se estaba enfadando — no la conoces, no eres nadie en su vida pero desde que te conoció a actuado… extraña, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho detente.

—Muy bien — dijo Sunset perdiendo la paciencia — no sé qué problemas tengas conmigo pero que te pares delante conmigo levantándome falsos me encabrona, así que amablemente te diré que te vayas a la mierda.

—¿Cómo es que Vinyl siquiera te habla? Eres tosca, grosera y la verdad para nada suave, ella es…

—La chica a la que corriste de tu casa y mandaste su vida por un tubo — la interrumpió Sunset abruptamente, Octavia queda en blanco — mira, que te pares a ladrarme todas esas estupideces cuando tú fuiste la que la hecho de tu vida me parece una hipocresía enorme de tu parte ¿tienes idea de cuánto ella ha sufrido? ¿De cuánto llorado? Sus padres la desconocieron, lo perdió todo solo por ti y ahora llegas tú y finges preocupación por ella ¿acaso…?

Algo en la mente de Sunset hizo "click", mierda, oh mierda, Octavia al parecer pudo leer su pensamiento pues al instante se puso nerviosa, era increíble, era absurdamente increíble.

—Eso explica lo del moño — dijo Sunset al terminar su análisis.

Octavia se llevó la mano al cuello y acarició con cariño aquel accesorio, un regalo de la persona más especial que había conocido en su vida.

—Ella siempre fue amable conmigo, incluso desde el primer día que llegó a mi casa — empezó a contar Octavia — siempre he sido alguien muy seria y la verdad no habló con casi nadie, eso ha hecho que las personas a mi alrededor se sientan incomodas y se alejen, eso nunca me molestó, pero ella desde el primer instante que me conoció buscó acerarse a mí, charlar conmigo, conocerme realmente, la primera amiga que tuve de verdad, el tiempo que pasamos juntas fueron los días más maravillosos de mi vida, lo que se creó entre nosotras fue algo indescriptible, a pesar de lo desaliñada y extrovertida que pudiera ser encontré en ella a ese alguien con el cual siempre contar, en las buenas y en las malas.

—¿Fue durante las buenas o las malas que te empezó a gustar? — Decía con sarcasmo Sunset — ¿o después de que la echaron a la calle?

—No lo entiendes — por primera se escuchaba una pizca de emoción en la voz de Octavia — mis padres son muy severos y tradicionales, jamás lo hubieran aceptado.

—Y se te hizo más fácil que ella se fuera.

—Nunca quise que le pasara todo eso — decía con dolencia la chelista.

—Pero de igual forma no hiciste nada, un año has tenido para hacer algo y en lugar de ello preferiste ignorarlo, ¿sabes?, al principio estaba enojada, pero ahora solo siento lastima por ti y pena por Vinyl por quererte, ella es maravillosa pero tú solo le provocas dolor cada vez que te mira, cada vez te escucha, cada vez que toca, tienes problemas y no puedo ayudarte con eso, a veces puede ser muy tarde, adiós.

Sunset se retiró sin decir nada más, la atenta mirada de Octavia no se separó de ella, era como sentir una aguja en la nuca, lo que acababa de pasar era toda una sorpresa y la información que había obtenido podía llegar a ser una muy buena noticia para Vinyl, pues al parecer su amor no correspondido no lo era tanto, eso podía darle una oportunidad a su nueva amiga pero… no lo haría, puede que los sentimientos de Octavia fueran sinceros pero se negaba a sacrificar nada por ellos, ya sea por cobardía o duda jamás tomaría una decisión como la que hizo Vinyl… o ella misma, las palabras que le dijo eran también para sí misma en parte, de estar en la situación de Vinyl y Octavia ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Si eso fuera su caso con Twilight, aunque lo bueno que no lo era, de ser así quien sabe lo que ella haría.

—Estaría sumamente furiosa — se contestó a sí misma.

* * *

El tan esperado día llegó, el auditorio estaba repleto de espectadores, Sunset observaba en bambalinas a la multitud, nunca había cantado delante tantas personas y decir que no estaba nerviosa sería mentira, parte desu negativo subconsciente le decía todo lo que podía salir mal si cometía un solo error o y algún fallo ocurría durante la presentación, ser demasiado listo no era para nada bueno en ocasiones.

—¿Nerviosa? — le preguntó una voz a su espalda, al girarse se topó a Vinyl sonriéndole de forma confortante — lo harás bien, descuida.

—Nha, para nada, estoy solo preocupada de si te llegare a opacar con mi canción — decía con soberbia la peli fuego — no te sientas mal si aplauden más con nuestro acto combinado que con tus canciones.

—Acepto el reto — Vinyl extendió su puño hacia Sunset, la cual choca el suyo con el de ella como respuesta.

— _Un fuerte aplauso para "La guardia"_ – decía el presentador — _gracias jóvenes por tan energizante presentación._

El sonido de los aplausos hizo estruendo por todos lados, Vinyl era la siguiente.

—Mi turno, deséame suerte.

El presentador presentaba a Vinyl con su nombre artístico justo al salir del escenario, casi al mismo tiempo de su partida un trio de jóvenes reía entre ellos y charlaba animadamente sobre su presentación, sus ojos se cruzaron con el guitarrista del grupo por solo un instante, transmitiendo el pensamiento de ambos al otro, fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero Flash borró su sonrisa. La banda se retiró a sus camerinos, mientras el ritmo de los discos de DJ-Pon3 se hacía sonar, no debía de pensar en cosas innecesarias que distrajeran su mente, debía darlo todo para no hacer quedar a su nueva amiga.

* * *

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy observaron con asombro como el grupo de Sentry terminaba su presentación, era una banda increíble, las cinco habían recibido asientos debido a que el director del instituto de música se los dio, siendo el único del sitio que sabía que eran ellas las famosas "Rainbooms", la única que faltaba era Applejack pues tenía un compromiso importante y no pudo asistir.

—Insisto, nosotras arrasaríamos con este evento — se quejaba la deportista.

—No es una competencia, es un evento de caridad — le corregía Rarity — pero sin duda seriamos deslumbrantes.

—Yo solo disfruto el estar con ustedes — musitaba Fluttershy bastante apenada por alguna extraña razón.

Twilight se sentía bien al salir de nuevo con sus amigas, hacía tiempo que compartían tiempo juntas, era como en los viejos tiempos antes de que todo se complicara. Pinkie comenzó a gritar cuando llamaron a Vinyl Scratch al escenario, la DJ era seguramente la joven más conocida de la ciudad, no era fanática de ese tipo de música pero debía admitir que cada vez que ella tocaba la hacía querer bailar, era casi hipnótico y al parecer no era la única pues muchas personas comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de sus discos.

La presentación se detuvo al cabo de un buen tiempo, terminando lo que sería la participación de la Dj, pero para sorpresa de todos no fue así.

—Buenas noches Ponyville — decía en su micrófono la artista, el público respondió con un grito de júbilo — espero que estén disfrutando de esta tarde, la siguiente canción no es de mi autoría personal, incluso de mi propio estilo pero realmente deseo quela escuchen y reciban con un fuerte aplauso a mi compañera y amiga que me acompañara en esta pieza: SUNSET SHIMMER.

Las cinco quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar el nombre de la peli fuego, más aun cuando esta salía al escenario con una guitarra, muchos de los presentes eran estudiantes de la escuela y miraban con consternación al inesperado dúo que se había formado. Twilight ahora sabía qué hacía Sunset todas las tardes, ya la había escuchado tocar en el pasado pero nunca se imaginó que ella fuera a participar en un evento así, la verdad parte de ella se encontraba un poco ansiosa por ver lo que hacía.

El público estaba expectante, Vinyl había puesto una base suave mientras Sunset la acompañaba con su guitarra, las rasgaduras eran armoniosas y suaves, una nota demasiado tranquila en comparación al resto de la presentación de la DJ, ambas jóvenes se miraron para darse confianza y empezar la siguiente parte.

 **la siguiente canción la escuhe por un casual en un viaje entre ciudades y la verdad cuando la escuche me dije, esto debe estar en mi fic, se llama "Me siento vivo" de Alejandro camil, la letra me llegó directo a las manos y desee con fuerzas escribir mientras la oía, les recomiendo que la oigan mientras leen.**

 _Algo en ti_

 _Despertó algo en mí_

 _Sin querer hacerlo_

 _Cambiaste mi corazón_

 _Entendí que la vida es así_

 _Sencilla y fácil_

 _Que hay futuro aun_

 _Por conquistar_

 _Y allí estas tú_

 _en cada paso_

 _En cada sueño_

 _Confirmando todo_

 _Y ya voy en camino_

 _Reencontrando destino_

 _De la mano contigo_

 _La esperanza vuele y me siento vivo_

 _Con tu amor he vuelto_

 _Y me siento vivo._

El público estaba boquiabierto, la emoción era tal que no se podía hablar, era una canción que llegaba directo al corazón y lo conmovía con cada verso, Sunset tenía una voz preciosa, el grupo de amigas escuchaba fascinadas aquella bella pieza, pero la más afectada de todas era la propia Twilight, su corazón punzaba de forma dolorosa, no sabía como pero podía sentir que era la única presente de todo el anfiteatro y que Sunset le cantaba a ella, como si de un mensaje que ella solo podía escuchar se tratase.

Sunset se observaba tan serena concentrada y hermosa, jamás se imaginó que poseyera un talento así… ella nunca se lo había dicho, ¿Cuántas cosas más no le habría contado? ¿Qué tanto conocía a Sunset realmente?

La canción terminó y el público estalló en gritos y aplausos, muchos gritaban sus nombres, otros pedían otra canción. Sunset observó a su compañera a su lado y esta le sonrió mientras levantaba el pulgar, ambas se retiraron del escenario para darle su turno al siguiente grupo, la orquesta clásica del instituto, grupo en el que tocaría Octavia, Sunset pensó que quizás Vinyl quería escucharla pero para su sorpresa ella le tomó del brazo antes de continuar caminando más.

—Podríamos irnos, no creo que pueda escucharla tocar hoy — le decía en tono suplicante la DJ — te prometo que volveremos para la presentación de la condesa.

Sunset soltó un suspiro y luego le sonrió con calidez.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas jóvenes se retiraron del lugar sin saber que cierta persona los seguía por detrás.

* * *

Ninguna decía nada mientras bebían dos cafés dentro de un pequeño local, normal después de haber escuchado algo así, camino al lugar Sunset había decidido contarle su pequeño encuentro con Octavia, no era quien para decidir por Vinyl así que decidió contarle todo, después de eso ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra más que la de su orden, Sunset observaba hacía por la ventana a su lado las luces del concierto, seguramente Octavia estaba a la mitad del acto, ¿había hecho bien al contarle? Lo último que deseaba era lastimar a alguien.

—Supongo que debes estar molesta conmigo — decía preocupada Sunset.

—No — dijo Vinyl con cansancio — no lo estoy, sé que tus intenciones eran buenas y lo agradezco, es solo que enterarme de esto… después de tanto tiempo — Vinyl apretó su taza que de no ser de vidrio seguramente la hubiera roto.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿Yo? Nada, hacer algo lo hice hace mucho, no sé cómo sentirme justo ahora, saber que Octavia siente algo por mí era lo que más deseaba pero ahora… no sé qué pensar.

Sin que ellas lo supieran, cierta persona escuchaba su conversación, Twilight se hallaba a un par de mesas de distancia al fondo, había logrado escabullirse dentro del local sin que se dieran cuenta, daba la casualidad que ella justo había ido a buscar a Sentry a los camerinos cuando vio al singular dúo salir casi a hurtadillas del concierto, no supo que fuerza o pensamiento la llevó a seguirlas hasta allí ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué las siguió? ¿Y porque se sentía tan furiosa? Apenas podía oírlas desde su posición pero si se acercaba más podía delatarse.

—Antes dijiste que guardabas esperanza pues esta puede ser la señal que tanto deseabas ¿no?

—Y lo escuche de los labios de otra persona, Sunset, tienes razón, vivir pensando en un futuro con Octavia solo me hace daño, el quererla me hace daño, tal vez sea mejor… seguir adelante, tal vez tú también deberías.

Vinyl toma la mano de Sunset, está observa a la DJ con sorpresa en su mirada como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar, la expresión neutra de Vinyl no le dejaba nada para adivinar y unos nervios insanos la estaban invadiendo, ¿acaso le estaba proponiendo…?

—Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto, en la cafetería y en el café, no creo que realmente funcione — decía Sunset con razonamiento buscando hacer desistir a Vinyl.

—Tú fuiste la primera que pensó de más la primera vez que nos hablamos — contraataco la DJ con humor — sé que no te gusto pero eso no evita que podamos intentarlo, digo… ¿no puede ser tan malo, no?

La propuesta de Vinyl era producto de la soledad y confusión que pasaban su mente y corazón y  
Sunset lo sabía, cualquier persona en la posición de ambas no vería con malos ojos aquella oferta, cualquiera menos Sunset, conocía ese sentimiento, ella misma lo había buscado en Twilight, alguien que sanara su destrozado corazón y curara su oscura alma, alguien que te quiera y a quien querer. Vinyl era linda y súper divertida, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerla como pareja pero no ella, no solo porque no sentía eso por ella, era… porque ella también aún tenía la esperanza de volver con Twilight, al menos muy en el fondo.

—Aceptaré tu propuesta — dijo Sunset pero antes de que su acompañante dijese algo continuó — pero solo si me dices que ya no quieres a Octavia.

Ante aquella condición Vinyl no pudo decir nada, sus labios dibujaron la sombra de una sonrisa y parecía meditar la exigencia de Sunset, no era necesario una respuesta, ambas lo sabían.

—Soy una tonta — se recriminaba Vinyl — gracias por hacérmelo ver.

—Para eso están las amigas — decía con una sonrisa Sunset.

Vinyl comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Sunset inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante por encima de la mesa, Twilight vio con una mezcla de asombro y horror lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de Sunset, de los labios de Sunset, sus uñas se clavaron en su asiento y unas enormes ganas de gritar comenzaban a acumularse dentro de ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la puerta del establecimiento se abre estrepitosamente.

Todos los clientes miraron pasmados a la recién llegada, vestía ropas elegantes pero su aspecto estaba totalmente desaliñado, su cabello era un desastre y jadeaba por el cansancio, en su espalda un enorme estuche se asomaba y miraba con desesperación y miedo hacia la mesa de Vinyl y Sunset, las cuales estaban boquiabiertas con la presencia de la chelista, como si el haberla nombrado tanto la hubiera invocado.

A largas zancadas la castaña se dirigió hacia la mesa de Vinyl que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo soltaba la mano de Sunset para pararse justo delante de su amor no tan platónico, el rostro de la DJ estaba libre de cualquier emoción, el que llevara lentes oscuros la hacía parecer una estatua con la mirada impugnable, era un par de centímetros más alta que Octavia pero aun así sus miradas se hallaban conectadas, siendo los lestes de Vinyl la única barrera entre ellas.

Octavia trataba de recuperar desesperadamente el aliento, buscando a su vez las palabras que tan desesperadamente trataban de salir de su pecho pero Vinyl fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Su tono era serio y sin emoción — tu presentación esta en turno.

—¡No me importa la presentación, no me importa nada! — Exclamó Octavia — cuando no te vi, allí conmigo, supe que no podía tocar, no sin ti.

—Lo has hecho muy bien sin durante todo este tiempo — le espetó la DJ — no parecía importarte mucho si estaba o no.

—Sé que te hice mucho daño, fui una tonta, tuve miedo, miedo a mis padres, a todos en general, no quise reconocerlo, por eso decidí alejarte.

—Mmm — Vinyl alzo sus cejas y asentía en señal de que entendía a lo se refería — no olvides de romperme el corazón, echarme a la calle y darme tus famosos silencios, te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí… estoy aquí por ti — respondió Octavia — te extraño, extraño nuestras charlas, las tardes que pasábamos improvisando juntas, nuestras bromas, la manera en que me sonreías, la manera en que estabas allí para mí en cada presentación, la manera en que me abrazabas, la manera en que me hacías sentir especial.

—Puede que para eso sea un poco tarde — el rostro de Octavia se desfiguro en una mueca de angustia — yo también te extrañe — la voz de Vinyl temblaba, se quitó sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos rojos brillar por la capa de humedad que se acumulaba en ellos — extrañaba el sonido de tu risa, lo molesta que te ponías cuando tocaba demasiado fuerte, tu sonrisa cada vez que me mirabas, lo enojada que te ponías cuando usaba una de tus cuerdas para amarrar algo, las tardes que compartíamos juntas, lo mucho que te enfadaba cuando no limpiaba mi cuarto y ensuciaba el tuyo, la manera única en que decías mi nombre, yo extraño todo eso y más, tanto bueno como malo, lo he hecho cada noche desde que te fuiste, tu mirada indiferente y fría al marcharme era lo único en lo que pensé cada vez que lloraba sola en mi cama hasta quedar dormida, el pensar que me odiabas, era lo más horrible que podía sentir.

—Vinyil… — la propia voz de Octavia parecía a punto de romperse también.

—Ahora estás aquí, parada frente a mí, pidiéndome… ¿pidiéndome que exactamente? — Octavia no respondió — dímelo. DÍMELO.

—A ti, te pido a ti — respondió débilmente — me tomó demasiado tiempo, tiempo que solo sufriste, fui demasiado cobarde para reconocerlo, Vinyl Scratch, te quiero, te quiero más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, sé que jamás reparare el daño que te hice pero no quiero seguir viviendo con el arrepentimiento de no decirte jamás lo mucho que me importas, lo importante que eres para mí, lo esencial que eres para mi vida, te amo.

Una exclamación se escuchó por todo el lugar, entre la multitud que se había juntado todos esperaban expectantes que sería lo que ocurriría ahora.

—¿Y porque debería aceptar? — Preguntó Vinyl — ¿Qué me asegura que no será como antes? ¿Tus padres, tus amigos? ¿Qué pensarán todos?

—Al demonio todos, lo que yo quiero, no, lo único que necesito… es a ti.

Vinyl cerró sus ojos y volteó su mirada al techo, dos surcos de agua cruzaban por su rostro hasta unirse en su barbilla, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, todos estaban más que interesados en cuál sería la respuesta de la joven, incluso Sunset y Twilight esperaban con ansiedad y cierta esperanza la respuesta.

—Era lo que siempre he querido escuchar — decía entre lágrimas Vinyl volviendo a encarar a Octavia — era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—¿Eso significa…? — decía con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos la castaña pero Vinyl se le adelanto.

—Significa… que sí, sí quiero Octy, es todo lo que siempre he deseado, yo te amo.

No fue necesaria ni una palabra más, ambas dan un el pasó que las separaba de la otra fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazó para después darse un largo y profundo beso, los clientes, y uno que otro peatón curioso que pasaba por allí, empezaron a aplaudir por el bello desenlace, uno que otro mostraba una expresión de repugnancia y otros más descarados tomaban fotos con su telefoto, de entre los que aplaudían se encontraba la propia Sunset, miraba feliz a su amiga que había logrado cumplir su tan añorado sueño, estar con la persona que más amaba, quien sabe, quizás si esto fue posible ella… tal vez no debería haberse rendido tan pronto, el verlas juntas a las dos le daba cierta esperanza de volver a ver a Twilight, hablar, pero hablar bien, quizás no tendrían ese tipo de relación, pero al menos lucharía por su amistad.

Por su parte, Twilight, aprovechando el barullo provocado salió a hurtadillas del local, ver aquella escena le produjo cierto… alivio, se veían tan felices juntas, como si hubiesen encontrado ese algo que les faltaba. _Esas pudieron ser tú y Sunset_ , le dijo su subconsciente, no, debía alejarse lo más posible, no estaba de humor ya para volver a concierto, iría a casa a descansar, a tratar de sofocar sus pensamientos y aquellos crecientes sentimientos tan confusos.

Mientras tanto en el local, tanto Vinyl como Octavia se separaron, ahora se sonreían de forma boba, aquella mirada vacía que tenía Vinyl había desaparecido junto con aquella sofocante presión en su pecho, Octavia estaba igual, nunca se había sentido tan ligera en toda su vida, como si el peso de toda una eternidad hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.

—Lindo espectáculo pero creo que ya llamaron suficiente la atención, chicas — decía Sunset en tono burlón, justo a tiempo para esquivar un enorme chelo que iba directamente hacia su cabeza, tuvo que tirarse al suelo para poder evitar aquel peligroso objeto contundente.

Octavia estaba a punto de arremeter contra Sunset de nuevo pero Vinyl la detiene.

-¡Octavia! ¿Qué te pasa? — decía alarmada la DJ observando a su amada.

—¡Estás loca! — decía Sunset mientras se ponía de pie como un lince y ponía distancia entre ella y el chelo.

—Aléjate de ella, es mía — le decía en tono amenazante la chelista.

El comentario provoco un fuerte rubor en su pareja.

—Tranquila Octy, es solo una amiga — decía Vinyl para calmarla.

—Pues estabas a punto de besarte con esa "amiga" cuando llegue.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo le iba a quitar el popote que el niño detrás de ella le puso en el cabello.

Sunset se llevó la mano al cabello y efectivamente, un sorbete estaba en él, su mirada furiosa se posó en el infante al lado suyo, debía de tener unos diez años pero le daban unas tremendas ganas de arrojarle su café.

—Entonces… ¿no ocurría nada? — decía Octavia relajando su semblante.

—Si llamas nada que hace cinco minutos Vinyl me ofrecía "salir" entonces no pasó nada.

—No ayudas — le reprendió la DJ.

Después de una pequeña discusión y posterior aclaración, las tres se retiraron del local pidiendo disculpas al gerente, la presentación de Octavia había acabado pero eso daba igual, ambas caminaban de la mano en dirección al concierto para presencial el acto de clausura, Sunset se detiene dejándolas pasar de largo, la nueva pareja al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sunset se detienen y la miran con intriga.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Vinyl.

—No — negaba Sunset — solo que creo que pasare de volver, necesito dar una vuelta, adelante pueden ponerse empalagosas yo les doy privacidad.

El trio se despide y toman rumbos distintos, Sunset se sube a su moto y arranca a toda velocidad, necesitaba pensar un poco la idea que rondaba en su cabeza.

* * *

 **En el concierto.**

En primera fila cierta pareja esperaba ansiosa la última principal presentación dela noche, Applejack había miraba divertida la emoción en el rostro de Spike.

—No puedo creer que realmente vaya a conocer a la Condesa Coloratura en persona — decía con emoción el peli verde — ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?

—Todo el mundo la conoce como la condesa, pero para mí solo es Rara.

—Sigo sin poder creer que realmente fueran amigas de la infancia — decía con impresión el chico.

—No es algo que todo el mundo sepa.

Justo en ese omento las luces se apagaron y el público aulló de la emoción por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, dos luces iluminaron cierta sección del escenario, bajo estos se encontraba una joven de la edad de Applejack, su cabello hermosamente arreglado, de color índigo grisáceo y luces de color ópalo al igual que sus ojos, era hermosa y tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches amado público — su melodiosa voz se amplificaba con el micrófono que llevaba — esta será la última presentación de la noche y me siento honrada por ser yo quien les dé las gracias por participar en este maravilloso evento a favor de la música, hoy hace una año un solo grupo, aunque poco conocido, logro un verdadero milagro al ayudar a muchos a seguir con este hermoso arte que es la música, solo puedo decirles que jamás pierdan la esperanza, sigan sus sueños y sobre todo amen lo que hacen y hagan lo que amen.

El público estalló en aplausos.

—La siguiente canción es para todos aquellos que creen que han perdido la luz y aquellos que pasen un mal momento en sus vidas les digo ahora, aún hay brillo en sus vidas, esta es para ti mi querida amiga.

 **Todos, ¡rápido! Pongan la canción de Sia, la que aparece en la película.**

Aun de la hermosa canción que se estaba tocando la atención de Spike estaba sobre su novia, Applejack miraba feliz al escenario sin percatarse de la mirada de su pareja, habían pasado por momento muy difíciles esa semana pero al final siempre después de la tormenta se asoma un arcoíris, ahora lo recordaba, el por qué empezó a salir con Applejack, el porqué se había enamorado de ella, ella jamás perdió la esperanza, ella ahora era una persona especial en su vida.

Torpemente toma con su mano la de la vaquera, esta al sentir el contacto se gira, sus orbes verdes conectados con un hilo invisible transmitían u mensaje que solo ellos comprendían, al diablo, solo sería esa noche pero lo harían. Ambos se acercaron y juntaron sus labios, dándoles igual quien los viera, solo se concentraron en disfrutar el momento y no eran los únicos, más de uno había imitado la acción de la pareja haciendo casi un efecto en cadena, una noche memorable.

* * *

Twilight había llegado a su casa bastante tarde, los pies le dolían de tanto caminar, en su casa o estaban dormidos o habían salido, daba igual, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto y se hecho sobre su cama haciendo rechinar en el proceso, estaba agotada, aquellas emociones que nublaban su juicio se negaban a irse, haciéndola sentir más que frustrada, celos, felicidad, culpa, pesar, era un torbellino que no parecía acabar, todo era culpa de Sunset, no sabía como pero lo era, ella era la que la hacía penar cosas sin sentido, ya no quería sentirse así, quería despojarse de todo lo que la llevara a pensar en la peli fuego, un recuerdo fugaz cruzó por su mente.

Valiéndole el dolor de sus pies se dirigió a su guardarropa y saco una prenda de cuero color morado con una estrella rosa en la espalda, no sabía porque lo había conservado, con furia se dirigió fuera de su casa, deteniéndose justo en frente al lado del bote de basura y arrojo con más fuerza de la necesaria aquella prenda cerrando con un estrepitoso ruido la tapa la cual, sin darse cuenta quedo mal colocada y cayó al suelo, pero aun con esto ella volvió a su hogar y se resguardo bajo las sabanas cubriéndose entera, debía sentirse mejor, debía sentirse bien pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que había cometido un error?

 **Segundos después de que Twilight volviera a su cuarto.**

Una motocicleta se detuvo de forma silenciosa frente a una ya muy conocida casa, Sunset bajo del vehículo y observó con detalle la vivienda, no parecía haber nadie, después de tanto darle vueltas lo único a lo que pudo llegar fue ir en persona a casa de Twilight y tener alguna clase de charla, la verdad es que no lo había pensado tan bien, pero después de lo ocurrido con Vinyl y Octavia algo en ella deseaba poder hablar de nuevo con Twilight.

Estaba a punto de ir a tocar la puerta peo sus ojos se detuvieron en el bote de basura abierto al lado de ella, la escasa luz de las lámparas daba la suficiente visibilidad para poder ver una prenda morada encima de aquella cubeta metálica que servía para depositar la basura, la reconoció al instante, ese era uno de los tantos regalos que le había dado a Twilight y el que sentía que más valor le había puesto.

Eso era suficiente, si una señal era lo que buscaba esa era, todo estaba perdido, sintió un crujir en su pecho pero nada se rompió, eso sería todo, lo que pudo haber o no sucedido entre ellas estaba igual que aquel pedazo de cuero, en la basura. Con cierta calma abordo su transporte y se despidió de forma silenciosa por última vez de los pedazos de su corazón que Twilight se llevó.

 **Santo cielo sí que me tarde ahora sí, muchas cosas han pasado desde que subí el anterior capitulo en mi vida personal, mi trabajo, mi familia, Dios, por dónde empezar, muchas cosas me han impedido escribir el tiempo que yo quisiera pero en fin, aquí estoy con otro largo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y he aquí una pequeña propuesta, muchos seguro pensaran que no aborde suficiente sobre esta nueva pareja del fic, así que aquí viene: ¿quisieran que escribiera un one-shot sobre ambas, del cómo se conocieron hasta como terminaron? Si es así pónganlo en los comentarios, eso sí, no lo priorizaría al fic, sino que lo haría sobre la marcha y no sería sumamente largo como los últimos capítulos, esperando su respuesta, NAZ045 , NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	15. Amor y confusión

**Capítulo 15: Amor y confusión.**

 **HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO DE ESTAS FECHAS TAN BONITAS Y ROMÁNTICAS QUE RESULTA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD… A QUIEN ENGAÑO, ME LA PASE MALDICIENDO CON UN MUÑECO DE PAJA A CADA PAREJITA QUE VEÍA POR LA CALLE, SAN VALENTÍN PUEDE SER UN BUEN DÍA PARA RECORDARLE A TU PAREJA LO MUCHO QUE LA AMAS PERO SI NO TIENES ES LO CONTRARIO, SAN VALENTÍN TE HACE RECORDAR LO SOLO Y MISERABLE QUE ERES AL NO TENER A OTRO SER HUMANO CON EL CUAL DERROCHAR AFECTO Y/O DINERO, ASÍ QUE ME FUI AL CINE, A UN RESTAURANTE CARO Y DESPUÉS ME DEDIQUE A JUGAR JUEGOS EN LÍNEA JUNTO AL RESTO DE PERSONAS QUE POSIBLEMENTE TAMPOCO TENÍAN ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER ESE DÍA.**

 **DEJANDO A UN LADO MIS ASUNTOS PERSONALES Y MI ODIO IRRACIONAL HACIA LA FECHA EN CUESTIÓN (CURIOSAMENTE LA TEMÁTICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO), PUDE LEER EN SUS COMENTARIOS EL INSUFRIBLE ODIO QUE PUEDE A LLEGAR A GENERAR UN PERSONAJE QUE EN TEORÍA DEBERÍAMOS DE AMAR, AL PARECER SU QUERIDO ESCRITOR SIEMPRE ENCUENTRA LA FORMA DE HACERLOS ENOJAR MÁS Y ODIAR MÁS A TWILIGHT, POR OTRO LADO TAMBIÉN ME GUSTÓ MUCHO SU INTERÉS DE QUE ESCRIBA UN ONE-SHOT DE VINYL Y OCTAVIA, EL CUAL POR CIERTO TAMBIÉN ESTOY HACIENDO PERO PRIMERO EL CAP Y SI ME CANSO O ABURRO PASÓ A LO OTRO.**

 **BUENO EN FIN, SIN NADA MÁS QUE COMENTAR O DECIR LOS DEJO CON ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE SIN DUDA SERÁ MENOS EMOCIONAL QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO IGUAL DE DIVERTIDO, CHAO.**

* * *

El invierno parecía llegar a su fin pronto, los vientos gélidos ya no eran tan constantes e incluso las temperaturas empezaban a tornarse más cálidas durante medio día, los pocos vestigios de hielo y nieve ya no eran perceptibles e incluso empezaron a brotar flores de forma aleatoria por los parques, las personas deambulaban con rapidez, explorando los negocios en busca de algo que captase de su interés, hace un par de semanas había sido el concierto de beneficencia, el cual fue todo un éxito, pero las personas estaban lejos de estar en calma, pues una fecha en especial se acercaba y dependiendo de su selección afectaría enormemente la vida personal de cada uno.

Amada por muchos, odiada por otros, a paso lento pero constante se aproximaba el día de corazones y flores: el día de San Valentín. Un día mágico con el cual compartir y expresar ese amor a tu pareja, ya sea por algún detalle personal o con la compra de algún objeto material, pero no solo se celebraba el amor ese día, también se festejaba a la amistad para aquellos que aún no encontraban a ese alguien especial en su vida, el compartir tu tiempo con amigos también era una buena forma de pasar aquella fecha impregnada con el aroma a flores y chocolate.

Pero sin duda era a la población más joven a la que más afectaba dicha celebración, siendo los adolescentes en concreto los que la podían pasar incluso peor ese día y la CHS no era la excepción, muchos de los estudiantes pasaban sus días y sus noches preparándose para la llegada de ese día, todos con el objetivo de impresionar a sus parejas o en efecto, poder conseguir una esa día, pues era bastante común el incremento de parejas durante ese periodo, más aun cuando la misma escuela estaba organizando su ya famoso "Día de los corazones", una pequeña fiesta dentro de la misma escuela para aquellos que tenían pareja, en efecto, era obligatorio asistir con una, a pesar de lo absurdo de aquella regla muchos lo tomaban más como un desafío para poder conseguir una novia o novio, siendo los alumnos del sexo masculino los más interesados en asistir al evento y por ende los que ponían más empeño.

Cierto grupo de amigas no era la excepción a esta regla, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy e incluso Rainbow Dash habían sido más de una vez visitadas por los agentes de cupido, durante toda la semana y la anterior a ella fueron colmadas de diferentes tipos de atención, tanto deseadas como no. El año pasado había ocurrido algo similar, muchos estudiantes se armaban de valor para pedirle al grupo de amigas más famoso de la escuela que salieran con ellos, tanto los de su grado como mayores, incluso Rarity recibió propuestas de chicos de otras escuelas, solo Twilight y Pinkie fueron la excepción pues su estatus de solteras había sido reemplazado y un muro invisible se había tornado alrededor de ellas por lo cual la atención de los chicos estaba sobre el resto del grupo.

Si bien podía llegar a ser tierno y dulce aquellos detalles que les hacían se tornaba cansino e incluso insoportable el ser constantemente acosadas, más aún porque en esta ocasión ninguna parecía disfrutar de aquellas muestras de cariño, pues en sus corazones ya había alguien en quien pensar. El grupo de amigas se encontraba charlando en las gradas de la cacha de futbol, un refugio temporal de sus "admiradores" aprovechando una hora libre, todas comentaban sobre los chicos que las saludaban e invitaban e incluso otros que declaraban su amor eterno, aunque claro, amor eterno en el vocabulario de un adolescente puede ser tan tangible como el aire.

—La verdad es que me gustaría asesinar al que creo este día — decía con fastidio la deportista — varios miembros de los clubes a los que voy se me han acercado con osos, flores y demás cursilería.

—Todos menos Soarin — dijo Pinkie tan inocente como siempre causando una leve risa por parte del resto y un rojo intenso en las mejillas de Rainbow.

—Tranquila, querida, estoy segura que recibirás algo de él — le dice de manera confortante la modista a su abochornada amiga.

—No, lo dudo — decía Rainbow con un desanimo impropio de ella — todos dicen que le pedirá a Spite Fire que salga con él, los demás miembros esperan que formalicen lo suyo en el baile.

—No te desanimes Dashie — la abrazaba Pinkie — si quieres podemos hacer nuestra propia fiesta privada solo para solteros.

—Pinkie… tú tienes novio.

—Oh… lo olvide — decía Pinkie rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

En algunas ocasiones Rainbow se preguntaba si realmente su amiga era realmente inocente o si solo le gustaba molestarla a propósito.

—Seguramente Flash debe de estar preparándote una gran sorpresa — cambio de tema la modista — debo decir que me siento un poco celosa.

—Lo dice la chica que tiene como quince propuestas en fila — decía sarcástica la vaquera en tono burlón.

—Lo mismo que todos los años — secundó el grupo ante aquella afirmación.

—Sigo preguntándome porque no escoges a uno — decía Pinkie — quiero decir, con tantas opciones y tan buenos candidatos ¿Qué te detiene?

El grupo observó con curiosidad a su amiga, realmente Rarity siempre había tenido uno que otro pretendiente y otros cinco en cola pero al parecer ella nunca se decidía por nadie.

—Creo que es el corazón, cariño — respondió Rarity un poco seria — ninguno realmente quiere conocer a la yo real, solo les interesa lo que ven y yo… supongo que tengo miedo de que alguien realmente lo haga y termine lastimada.

La profundidad de la respuesta de Rarity dejó bastante impresionadas a sus amigas, al parecer su amiga buscaba lo que se definía en toda regla como "relación seria", algo muy maduro por parte de la de cabello índigo, claro, cualquiera hubiera pensado eso menos Applejack, si bien las palabras de Rarity eran en parte sinceras el resto de sus amigas desconocía realmente el secreto que la rubia conocía sobre esta, ella tenía miedo, sí, pero no a que la lastimen, sino al prejuicio, para ella Rarity podías era alguien tan generosa como egoísta, algo bastante contradictorio.

—Ahora que lo pienso, una de nosotras no ha dicho nada hasta ahora — Pinkie señala a Fluttershy la cual al instante se encoge en si misma — se lo que escondes.

—¡¿Eh?! — exclamó alarmada Fluttershy.

—Sí, tú tampoco tienes a nadie para pasar este día ¿no?

—Oh — suspiro aliviada la amante de los animales aunque también un poco triste — en realidad no.

—YA ESTÁ, todas haremos nuestra propia celebración para aquellas sin pareja, una noche de chicas al puro estilo S.O.L.T.E.R.A.

—Paso — dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo. Pinkie mira a Twilight, Applejack y a Rarity, incluso la propia Rainbow y Fluttershy estaba un tanto atónitas ante el abrupto rechazo hacia la oferta de Pinkie, que, por lo regular, nunca era negada por nadie.

—Lo siento, dulzura — se excusaba Applejack de inmediato — pero tenemos un pedido en la granja para ese día y no podré asistir.

—Flash y su banda tocaran en la fiesta de corazones y me pidió que fuera con él — decía Twilight.

—Yo… no creo estar de buen humor para algo así, lo siento — se disculpaba la modista.

Pinkie cae al piso de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, su esponjado cabello estaba completamente lacio.

—Tener novio mata las amistades — repetía en murmullos la repostera como si fuera una especie de maldición.

—Yo… iré con todo gusto — dijo Fluttershy tratando de animar a su amiga.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer — decía Rainbow en apoyo a su amiga de la infancia, aunque realmente le gustaría pasar el día con Soarin.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de entrada se hizo escuchar, era momento de que todas tomaran caminos distintos, ya más tarde se las arreglarían para mejorar el humor de su hiperactiva amiga.

Twilight se dirigió a clases de biología, prestando cincuenta por ciento a la materia, su mente se encontraba ausente, más exactamente en la noche en que vio a Sunset con Vynil y lo que parecía un beso entre ambas, estaban tan cerca, demasiado cerca, el corazón se le comprimía cuando se imaginaba a ambas uniendo sus labios, aquella noche se había marchado a su casa y se había deshecho de aquella prenda de cuero que le recordaba tanto a ella a la basura, pero al volver a su cuarto y lanzarse contra la almohada sintió algo duro dentro de esta.

El corazón casi le da un brinco al sacar el libro que Sunset le había regalado, aquel obsequio tan valioso para ella que aun a pesar de los recuerdos se lo dio con total generosidad, una forma en que le demostraba lo importante que era para ella. Sin saberlo ni debatirlo corrió de vuelta a la acera sacando aquella prenda violeta de la basura, ni ella misma conocía las razones del porque lo hizo, ahora tenía una chaqueta sucia y olorosa guardada en una caja debajo de su cama, lavarla no era un opción pues solo despertaría dudas dentro de su casa y más aún en su corazón.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

* * *

Sunset se encontraba encerrada en un closet del conserje mientras contaba los segundos en su mente, era la tercera vez ese día y quien sabe cuentas llevaba desde aquel día, la verdad nunca hubiera pensado que el exceso de atención podía llegar a ser tan… agobiante, ella que estaba acostumbrada a la gloria y a las alabanzas cuando conseguía ganar en alguna de las tantas cosas que participó en el pasado ahora se escondía de todo el mundo.

—Esto es ridículo — se decía a sí misma.

Todo había comenzado al día siguiente de su participación en el concierto de beneficencia, primero fueron los medios los que empezaron a acosarla junto con uno que otro periodista, pues toda la atención la había acaparado la condesa Coloratura pero al parecer uno que otro sí que se fijó más en su persona. La mayoría la bombardeaban con preguntas acerca de si tenía intenciones en empezar una carrera en el mundo de la música, cosa que no le interesaba en absoluto, pero eso no hizo desistir a la media docena de productores que la buscaron para ofrecerle sus servicios.

Fue todo un dolor en el trasero el tener que mandar a todos por un tubo, incluso unos tuvieron el descaró de buscarla en la escuela lo que hizo empeorar más las cosas, ¿la razón? ¡Un tercio de la escuela la buscaba! Casi un mes había sido un fantasma para todos y de repente era de nuevo el centro de atención como si se hubieran acordado que existía. Primero habían sido un par de clubs deportivos que pidieron que se uniera, su desempeño en el partido contra la preparatoria rival no había sido del todo olvidada, solamente ignorada por su "mala" fama.

De allí otra docena más de distintos clubes, aunque en realidad ella sabía que la buscaban únicamente para destacarse más y así obtener un poco de la atención que ella estaba recibiendo. Día tras día era una tortura, gente acercándosele para hablarle, algo que si en un principio fue agradable de inmediato supo identificar la lambisconería e hipocresía de sus acciones, quería amigos pero no así, lo único bueno que salió de participar en ese tonto evento de canto fue que Vynil pudo estar con la persona que amaba.

La pareja se había mudado a casa de Vynil a los pocos días, era algo casi obvio debido a que los padres de Octavia se opusieron a la relación de las chicas pero bastó una semana de ausencia de su hija para hacerles ver lo realmente importante para ellos, así que, con un poco de resignación, se disculparon con ambas y le pidieron a la Chelista que volviese, al parecer las cosas estaban yendo bien para ambas, lo único malo era que durante todo ese tiempo la DJ se puso al corriente con su pareja dejándola un poco apartada, aunque la propia Sunset aceptó que ambas necesitaban su tiempo.

Checando la hora en su teléfono salió del armario a hurtadillas como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, era casi la hora de salida y debía adelantarse al resto de sus compañeros al salir, ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento justo frente a su motocicleta… con una chica encima.

—Hola — la saludó fervientemente la chica de cabellera menta con mechas blancas — soy Lyra Heartstrings, un gusto.

— _Genial, otra rarita —_ pensó Sunset — fuera, que tengo que irme.

—Tan cortante como dijo Vynil — decía con simpatía Lyra.

—¿De que la conoces?

—Conversamos mucho últimamente ¿nos vamos o qué?

Hubiera continuado con su discusión pero el sonido del alumnado saliendo no le dejó continuar, de forma hábil y veloz subió a su vehículo y arranco a toda velocidad, Lyra chillaba encantada ante la emoción y la adrenalina, por lo regular cualquiera estaría asustado de pasar por algo sí, a veces se preguntaba si las cosas no serían mejor si no se esforzara tanto en cambiar.

* * *

Twilight entraba a su casa, as imple vista parecía vacía pero un sonido producido en la cocina le comprobó que no lo era, dirigiéndose a esta para ver quien se encontraba en casa se encontró a su cuñada preparando una tarta que olía increíble, aunque de por sí ella ya lo era, era directora de una prestigiosa escuela a edad tan temprana, cariño, inteligente y posiblemente la mejor esposa del mundo, de veras Shining se había sacado la lotería.

—Twilight — dijo Cadence dándose cuenta de la presencia de Twilight — ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien — respondió la de ojos violetas.

Su cuñada se detiene en seco de su labor y mira fijamente hacia su cuñada, oh mierda, pensaba Twilight, a veces la increíble percepción que poseía su cuñada podía ser contraproducente. Cadence apagó el horno, llenó la tetera con agua y dispuso todo para dos tazas de té, con un gesto de mano invitó a Twilight a sentarse en la silla del comedor, Twilight obedeció sin refutar, siempre le había sido difícil negarse ante cualquier cosa que le pidiera su ex niñera.

Una vez que la tetera empezó a silbar vertió el cliente liquido en ambas tazas, al agua se tornó de un color marrón y un dulce aroma se empezó a despedir, la mayor le dio un leve sorbo al suyo y puso una expresión serena sin embargo sus ojos eran inquisitivos.

—Twilight — comenzó Cadence — sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿no?

—Sí — de repente Twilight se sentía como una niña a punto de ser reprendida.

—Bien, porque estoy bastante preocupada por ti, no eres… la misma.

—No siento que haya cambiado en nada en realidad.

—Tal vez eso es lo que te quieres hacer creer a ti misma.

Las palabras de Cadence dejaron helada a Twilight, ella no se estaba comportando raro ni nada, solamente era ella, actuando como ella y siendo como ella, no tenía por qué estar teniendo esa charla con su cuñada.

—Agradezco tu preocupación — contestó Twilight tratando de no sonar descortés — pero en serio, no pasa nada.

—Así que es alguien — Twilight la miró absorta — ese chico, Flash, parece muy lindo, aunque a Shining no le agrada, aunque claro, siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector contigo.

—Flash es increíble — decía Twilight — es amable, cariño y atento conmigo, tengo mucha suerte que él me quiera

—¿Y tu?

—¿Eh?

—¿Lo quieres a él?

—Por supuesto que lo quiero — respondió sin dudar Twilight — no estaría saliendo con él si no lo hiciera.

—Entonces él no es el problema — decía meditabunda la rectora — ¿Quién es el que te aflige tanto entonces?

—No trates de usar tu patente en psicología conmigo — se quejó Twilight — eso no funcionará.

—No lo negaste — decía Cadence hacía si misma — ¿hay alguien que te está molestando?

—No hay nadie, no me pasa nada — decía Twilight cada vez más exasperada — suficiente ya pasa en mi mente como para que llegues y me lances tu doctorado en psiquiatría a la cara, no quiero seguir hablando contigo — esto último lo dice casi gritando.

Cadence solo observaba pasiva hacia su cuñada sin perder la compostura ni por un segundo, le da otro sorbo a su bebida y dice:

—Nunca, en todo el tiempo de conocerte, me habías alzado la voz de la forma en que lo hiciste.

Twilight se quedó sin habla, ¿Qué había hecho? Prácticamente le había gritado en la cara a una de las personas que consideraba como una de sus seres amados más cercanos, se sentía horrible consigo misma ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Ella ya sabía la razón y por qué y tenía nombre y rostro. Pero no se sentía capaz de contarle su más grande secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a su cuñada, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué le diría? Tenía miedo a su reacción.

Cadence comprobó que Twilight no hablaría más si no le decía que lo hiciera, pero no quería obligarla, quería que Twilight se sintiera cómoda y libre de decirle cualquier cosa, tal vez si le diera un pequeño empujón…

—Sabes, conozco una historia que casi nadie sabe, de hecho, nos pasó a tu hermano y a mí hace muchos años.

Twilight miró de nuevo a los ojos a su cuñada, un tanto curiosa por lo que le iba a contar y en parte culpable por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—Fue casi un año después de que empezáramos a salir, él siempre fue tan dulce, atento pero sobre todo me amaba con todo su corazón, solo que había un problema en nuestra relación… yo.

Por un momento Twilight pensó que había escuchado mal, era ilógico, Cadence era la lo más cercano que conocía a la personificación de la perfección, ¿cómo ella podía ser el problema de algo?

—Ambos nos graduamos y decidimos que hacer con nuestras vidas, yo quería dedicarme a la educación y Shining a la milicia, yo nunca me opuse y trate de apoyarlo en todo lo posible, debo de admitirlo, fue muy duro estar tan lejos de él pero ambos estábamos convencidos que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que lograría superar ese obstáculo, claro, hasta que la conocí a ella.

Cadence hizo una pausa como si tratara de digerir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿A quién? — apresuraba Twilight sin querer.

—A Chrysalis Queen.

—…¿Eh?

* * *

Sunset se encontrada sentada en una banca de un parque, su talón tamborileaba el piso como un marca pasos, a la distancia, la chica rara, compraba dos helados para ambas, Sunset no tenía la intención de pasar un minuto más de lo querido en ese lugar y con aquella chica. Lyra se acerca con dos conos, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla, extendiéndole el de chocolate a su acompañante, la cual acepto el bocadillo.

—Gracias por acompañarme — le decía con una sonrisa Lyra mientras degustaba su postre.

—No es que me dieras otra opción — dijo de mala gana.

—Me encantaría dar otra vuelta, eres muy buna manejando esa cosa.

—Dijiste que querías conversar ¿Qué quieres?

—Directa al punto, eres igual a ella en ese sentido y es sobre ella en realidad de la que quiero hablarte, ella…

—Oh no, por favor no ¡no! — le decía Sunset interrumpiéndola elevando el volumen de su voz.

—Ni si quiera te he dicho aun de que se trata — se quejó Lyra.

—Mira, en estos meses los únicos que me han hablado hasta a hora son o familiares, amigos, raros y…

—¿Gays?

—Sí, mira, no soy consejera ni nada por el estilo para ayudarte en ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero ayudaste a Vynil y a Octavia a estar juntas.

—Eso fue situacional y francamente no tuve mucho que ver en eso.

—Eso no es lo que dice Vynil.

—Voy a tener una seria charla con esa chica, mira, me encantaría ayudarte pero francamente no creo que pueda, no soy un gurú del amor y si después de todo esto quieres un consejo te lo daré: díselo y ya.

—No puedo — decía con tristeza Lyra — ella es mi mejor amiga, si se lo dijera podría arruinar nuestra relación y no quiero eso.

—¿Entonces para que me necesitas? — Le cuestionó Sunset — si tienes tanto miedo entonces déjalo así.

—Pero no puedo, si tuviera el indicio de que ella siente lo mismo por mí créeme que lo haría, por eso te busque, quiero que me ayudes a averiguarlo.

—¿Y por qué carajos debería en primer lugar?

—Porque Vynil también me dijo que quieres ser buena personas y las personas buenas hacen este tipo de cosas.

—Pues sí… pero aun así me niego.

-…Ok, está bien, lo entiendo, no me conoces ni yo a ti, es comprensible, bueno lo intente a las buenas, ahora serán por las malas.

—¿Me estas amenazando? — Sunset estaba incrédula — te faltan unos veinte kilos para eso.

Lyra se giró hacia el otro lado para que Sunset no la viera, por un par de segundos le dio la espalda para luego girarse con lágrimas es sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Plan B — le dijo en un susurro mientras ponía una cara dolida — ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Quién es ese tal Sunburst?! — exclamó Lyra.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Sunset sin entender nada.

—¡Tu sabes de quien habló, los ví el otro día! — Lyra lucía cada vez más desesperada.

—Hey, cálmate — le decía Sunset mientras varios de los transeúntes se paraban a mirar.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! — Gritó Lyra aumentando su llanto — ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON MI PRIMO.

Sunset por fin unió los cables en su cerebro, maldiciendo mil y un veces en todos los idiomas que conocía, la muy desgraciada le estaba montando una escena en vía pública, obvio todo era mentira pero nadie más lo sabía salvo ellas, si alguien conocido pasaba sería su fin.

—Oye, tranquila, podemos discutir esto — decía Sunset con desesperación.

—¡Me dijiste que me amabas, que siempre estarías para mí y nadie más! ¿Eran todas mentiras? ¿Lo nuestro fue real acaso?

—¡Hija de…! — Sunset ahogo su gritó mordiéndose el labio — Esto no vale.

—¿Pero sí que te besarás con Thunder? Eres la peor.

No sabía que le molestaba más, el dramita armado de mentiras de Lyra, el hecho de que la emparejara solo con hombres o que al parecer el puto público se lo estaba creyendo, no tenía muchas opciones, si hacia algo para agredirla acabaría mal, si se iba todos la verían mal, si decía algo igual, era un jaque mate.

—Está bien, te ayudare — dijo Sunset entre dientes — solo para.

—Ok — las lágrimas de Lyra se desvanecieron y una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, Sunset tuvo que reprimir las ganas de hundirle la nariz de un puñetazo.

—¿Y qué harás para aclarar este embrollo? — preguntó la peli fuego señalando al público que se miraba confundido.

—Descuida, todo controlado — Lyra se puso de pie mientras le guiñaba un ojo— muchas gracias por su presencia querido público, esta escena fue escrita y hecha por miembros del club de teatro de CHS, la obra se llama "Dos rosas", no se la pierdan será dentro de dos semanas.

El público se miró entre ellos un tanto confundidos y admirados, una ola de aplausos inundó el parque y todos se retiraron tan rápido como se juntaron, Sunset solo pudo quedarse en su sitio estrujando su ya destrozado helado, corriéndole el chocolate por la mano dejándola toda pegajosa, aquella exasperante chica le había visto la cara como nunca antes nadie se lo había hecho.

—Bien, ahora que todo está aclarado te deseo lo mejor para tu nueva misión, ayúdame a descubrir si BonBon siente algo por mí antes de la fiesta de corazones y no divulgare rumores falsos sobre ti de nuevo.

—Claro — la sangre de Sunset le hervía de la rabia.

—Ah, por cierto, no puedes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a BonBon, que me gusta.

Sunset le lanzo lo que quedaba del cono y el chocolate al rostro para luego irse a paso furioso, Lyra lame el chocolate que se le escurría a la boca y sonríe.

—Deberás es una malhumorada.

* * *

Twilight estaba catatónica, ¿Cómo es que nunca se había enterado de algo así antes? ¿Qué había pasado entre su hermano y la directora de la preparatoria de delincuentes? ¿Cómo es que siquiera se conocían?, Cadence al ver la confusión en el rostro de su cuñada prosiguió con su historia.

—Pocos lo saben pero Shining y Chrysalis estuvieron juntos en su entrenamiento en el ejército.

Eso explicaba el régimen militar y la actitud que tenía la directora en su escuela, pensaba Twilight.

—Estuvieron juntos cerca de un año, ambos se hicieron muy unidos, desconozco en qué punto Chrysalis se obsesionó con mi esposo porque eso es lo que era, obsesión, pero mi reacción tampoco fue la mejor en su tiempo, cuando Shining me presentó a su compañera supe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, aunque también en parte mis celos hablaban también por mí, incluso pude notar ciertos cambios en Shining, no pasó mucho antes de que la confrontara pero caí solamente en su juego, puso a mi amado en mi contra y eso ocasionó que casi nos separáramos… para siempre, todo por culpa de mis inseguridades.

—Pero no fue así, por algo están juntos — continuó Twilight —a demás no era tu culpa, ella te manipuló, también a mi hermano.

—Sí, pero yo entre en su juego y caí en su trampa — dijo con cierto pesar su cuñada —realmente no sé si fue por suerte, el destino o algún error que cometió Chrysalis, no nos habíamos hablado en meses, los peores de toda mi vida, la vida había perdido su color, su brillo, los colores eran opacos y la comida insípida, en realidad, pensándolo un poco mejor… fuiste tú realmente — la sombre de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? — preguntaba algo incrédula la de ojos violeta, pues hasta ahora se enteraba de aquel suceso que casi arruina la relación de su hermano y cuñada.

—Fue en tu cumpleaños número 13, siempre has sido una niña muy especial, así como tímida, no tenías amigos en aquel entonces, algo que siempre trate de cambiar en ti, pero fue porque yo era tu amiga que pude recuperar a Shining Armor.

—Ahora que lo pienso se veían un poco extraños en mi fiesta — recordaba Twilight.

—Era porque nos habíamos separado, era algo doloroso e incómodo ver a alguien que querías tanto, pero fuiste tú quien nos reconcilió.

—¿Cómo? — la voz de Twilight denotaba ansiedad por saber.

—¿No lo recuerdas? El regalo que nos pediste ese día.

—Recuerdo que me dieron un microscopio y un almanaque de inventos del siglo XX al… oh, fue eso — decía con afirmación.

—Así es, el único regalo que realmente querías, una pequeña petición llena de inocencia, pasar todo un día con nosotros.

—No los había visto en tanto tiempo que los extrañaba demasiado, jamás pensé que mi petición causaría algo tan grande.

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? — Decía Cadence con ironía — ese día me hiciste… no, nos hiciste recordar porque nos enamoramos el uno del otro, me hiciste recordar al maravilloso, protector, amoroso y comprensivo hombre del cual tuve la fortuna de contraer matrimonio, algo curioso, fuiste tú quien os había unido en un principio y lo volviste a hacer en nuestros momentos más oscuros.

Twilight sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos producto de lo conmovida que se sentía por las palabras de su cuñada, nunca antes llegó a pensar que había tenido un efecto tan grande en la vida de ninguna persona, _Claro que sí, tus amigas, la directora Celestia, la subdirectora Luna e incluso Discord,_ le decía su subconsciente.

—Y también Sunset Shimmer — dijo en voz alta respondiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Cadence.

—¿Eh?... ¡no, nadie, perdón! — decía una muy nerviosa Twilight, no se había dado cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.

—… de acuerdo, después de eso Shining terminó con Chrysalis, ella abandonó el ejército y empezó a trabajar en educación, poco tiempo después tu hermano y yo nos casamos y hoy en día vivimos felices, todo gracias a una pequeña niñita especial.

Twilight se sonrojó.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Qué relación tiene conmigo?

—Tu hermano si quiso a Chrysalis… a su manera, pero incluso cuando salían el aun seguía amándome de mí, Twilight, te cuento esto porque siento que alguien esta ocupando tu mente, pero otra persona tu corazón.

—¿Estás diciendo que pienso en alguien más aparte de Flash? — Cuestionaba Twilight — ¿Qué alguien más está en mi corazón?

Cadence terminó su bebida antes de proseguir.

—Nuca dije quien ocupaba que.

Las palabras de Cadence se grabaron en fuego en la mente de Twilight, ¿Por qué se estaba cuestionando? Era obvio la respuesta, sus pensamientos y corazón solamente deberían ser para las personas que amaba, su familia, sus amigas, Flash… pero entonces ¿porque la peli fuego cuadraba en la formula? Era cierto que le había adquirido afecto y cariño pero después de lo ocurrido, después de que ella decidiera terminar todo con ella no debería seguir en ningún sentido dentro de ella, pero a pesar de ello era en ella en la que más había pensado en los últimos días ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La cabeza le dolía y sentía ganas de vomitar.

Cadence se alarmó ante la reacción de Twilight, parecía a punto de desfallecer, tomado su mano le transmitió la calidez necesaria para hacerla volver a la realidad y sacarla de sus confusos pensamientos, la pobre tendía mucho a pensar demasiado las cosas.

—No trates de sobre pensar demasiado las cosas, Twilight — le decía con voz suave su cuñada — puede ser un poco absurdo pero es posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, todas tus dudas se aclararan a su tiempo, hasta entonces procura no martirizarte demasiado.

Twilight asintió semi convencida con las palabras de Cadence, de nada servía que se destrozara los sesos en cosas que aún no comprendía del todo, lo mejor era que dejara todo eso de lado y con un poco de suerte lo olvidaría tarde o temprano, era ridículo, era impensable, ella quería a Flash y a nadie más, él era su novio y pensar en cualquier otra opción era infidelidad, cosa que el muchacho no merecía.

—Gracias, Cadence — decía sonriente Twilight — me has dado mucho en que pensar.

—Siempre estaré allí para ti, no lo olvides.

* * *

Applejack revisaba una lista de ingredientes que ocuparía para su pequeño plan, aún faltaban un par de días pero no era imprudente tener todo listo con antelación si quería que todo resultase bien, varias recetas cruzaban su cabeza en busca de los platillos adecuados para la ocasión, sentía un hormigueo ascendiendo por la boca de su estómago producto de la emoción, había esperado semanas para esa fecha para poder así llevar a cabo su pequeña sorpresa para su novio, algo irónico, ella quien nunca se emocionó por la idea de tener pareja ahora se comportaba como toda una chiquilla soñadora quien se imagina un velada de ensueño.

Tan sumida se hallaba en sus pensamientos que no notaba aquel par de pequeños ojos naranjas que la veían detenimiento y mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó la vocecilla detrás suyo.

Applejack casi pega un brinco por la sorpresa que le generó la menor de los Apple y casí al instante comienza a sudar hecha un majo de nervios.

—N-nada, dulzura — le mentía Applejack — solo reviso si tenemos ingredientes.

—Oh… ¿Tendremos visitas? — preguntó con inocencia la menor.

—Nha, estaba pensando en preparar un par de platillos a modo de experimentación, tú sabes, para pulir mis talentos culinarios y ver de paso si puedo llegar a mejorar las recetas familiares jeje — decía la rubia atropellando las palabras.

—Ah — Applebloom lucía convencida — bueno, ya que estás aquí nos serviría mucho tu ayuda.

—¿Nos?

Casí al instante entran el resto de las crusaders con varias bolsas de mandado.

—Sabes, pudiste ayudarnos a cargar con todo esto — se quejaba Sweetie Bell.

—No te quejes, soy yo la que va ayudarles a preparar los chocolates — le señalaba la pelirroja.

—¿Chocolates? — preguntaba extrañada Applejack.

—Si — respondió Applebloom — las chicas y yo prepararemos chocolates para el día de San Valentín para nuestros amigos.

—Oh, eso es muy considerado de su parte — felicitaba la vaquera.

—Pero creí que los haríamos para que Sweetie se luciera con — Scootaloo no pudo de terminar de hablar debido a que la cantante le pisó fuertemente el pie con el talón — Eh… si, para amigos — decía aguantándose el dolor.

—Sip, no es que tuviéramos a alguien para regalarle de todas maneras — proseguía Applebloom centrando la atención en ella — no es que tengamos novio o algo así.

—Eso es bueno — decía Applejack con un bastante dudoso — todavía no estás en edad para pensar en niños y de ser así te recuerdo que Big mac jala el arado cuando el burro se cansa.

La fuerza del "semental rojo", apodo que la escuela le había dado al hermano mayor de ambas debido a su enorme fuerza, era ya conocido por todo el mundo desde que el mancebo ayudo al equipo de futbol americano a llegar a las semifinales al posicionarse en la línea defensiva, cabe decir que fue como una trilladora barriendo y peinando un campo, desde entonces había adquirido cierta fama/respeto/temor por parte del alumnado masculino y un incentivo más para no "ligar" con sus hermanas menores, pues también era muy conocido lo sobreprotector que podía resultar a ser.

—A mi desagradan los niños — decía Scootaloo — son torpes y tontos, no sé qué les ven.

—Pero pueden llegar a ser tiernos y detallistas — le refutó Sweetie.

—Y misteriosos y atrevidos — le continuó Applebloom sin pensar, teniendo en mente a cierto chico de ojos purpura.

Las tres presentes la miraron extrañada, siendo su hermana mayor quien más se quedó pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Ok, las ayudare, pero ustedes limpiaran cuando terminen — les decía Applejack mientras se colocaba el mandil.

—De acuerdo — dijeron las tres menores al unísono.

Applejack no era ninguna tonta, si bien aquella generosa acción estaba cargada de cierta verdad era más que obvio que el objetivo de aquella reunión era para hacer chocolates para Spike, no podía evitar mirar con cierta pena a la hermana menor de Rarity, ella no tenía la culpa de querer al peli verde, era casi inherente en él despertar algo en las personas, era una pena que sus sentimientos posiblemente nunca fueran correspondidos.

Mientras ayudaba a las niñas su mente la llevó a una conversación que tuvo con su antigua amiga Coloratura.

 **Flashback.**

Applejack y Coloratura charlaban vía video chat, las dos reían mientras contaban sus anécdotas y poniéndose al día una con la otra, el trabajo de la cantante le exigía mucho tiempo y por ende pasar menos tiempo con su amiga de la infancia, era agradable el tiempo que pasaban, aunque solo fuera vía internet.

—Fue un gusto volver a verte en el concierto Rara — le decía Applejack — y te agradezco de nuevo los pases a camerinos.

—Bueno, como era un concierto de beneficencia fue resulto muy difícil convencer a mi representante que los dejara pasar, pero fue un gusto poder verte en persona y conocer a tu novio.

Applejack había tenido que contarle sus motivos para conseguir los pases a camerinos y que así ella y Spike se conocieran, en parte ella quería presentar a su pareja y la otra era que quería saber la impresión que Spike causaba en ella, pues deseaba que ambos se llevaran bien.

—Diciéndolo así de repente es un poco vergonzoso — decía sonrojada la granjera.

—Tonterías, es muy adorable y tierno, me causó mucha gracia cuando se congeló cuando me vio, por un momento creí que se desmayaría.

—Y lo hizo en cuanto nos fuimos.

Ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—Me alegro mucho por ti — decía Coloratura limpiandose una lagrima — parece un buen chico.

—Lo es.

—Perdóname que te lo diga pero me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijiste que tenían novio, pero me sorprendió más cuando lo conocí, no pensé que fuera tan…

—¿Joven? — inquirió la vaquera.

—Lo siento — se disculpó apenada la cantante — es que él tiene trece y tu dieciséis, hay mucha diferencia.

Applejack soltó un suspiro.

—Lo sé y es más complicado de lo que crees.

—Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

—Muchas gracias, amiga.

 **Fin del flashback.**

—¡Applejack, se quema el chocolate! — gritó exaltada Applebloom sacando a su hermna de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh… cerdos enlodados, el extintor, rápido! — gritaba a todo pulmón la rubia

* * *

Sunset miraba el cartel de la puerta que daba al teatro de la escuela, en grandes letras doradas se escribía "club de teatro de CHS", por lo que había investigado era uno de los clubes no deportivos con más miembros en toda la escuela, al parecer a la buena amiga de la rarita esa le daba por la actuación, cosa que a ella le fastidiaba de sobremanera pues no es que fuera exactamente fanática del arte de la interpretación y dramatización, era mucho mejor mintiendo, una muy mala cualidad ahora que pensaba.

Repasó en su mente una vez más el plan, que forzosamente tuvo que idear, para poder hacerse "cercana" a Sweetie Drops, el nombre real de su objetivo, BonBon era su apodo, y por desgracia su única opción para no parecer sospechosa era formar parte de aquel tonto club. Dio un par de bocanadas de aire más y puso su mejor sonrisa, una primera impresión exitosa asegura siempre el éxito, se decía en su mente palabras que una vez le dijo Celestia.

No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando una enorme masa blanca se desplomó contra la puerta, muy a duras penas esquivó al musculoso chico que terminó de bruces a su lado.

—¡Bulk! — Le gritaba un chico de gafas — ¿Estás bien amigo?

El aludido levantó su pulgar en señal de que estaba bien. Sunset observó hacia el escenario, bueno, lo que quedaba de él, toda la escenografía estaba hecha trizas, un par de faroles reventados contra el piso y lo que parecía ser una enorme estructura encima de todo, posiblemente todo el complejo de soporte del teatro juntó a varios jóvenes tirados en el piso, ninguno lastimado de gravedad por lo que se apreciaba, lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Cómo había ido a parar aquella masa de músculos a la puerta?

Al entrar lo primero que se encontró fue a su objetivo… ayudando a Lyra a ponerse de pie ¿pero qué carajos?

Dando largas zancadas en dirección a Lyra y con una mirada asesina en el rostro contaba en cuenta regresiva tratando de calmarse aunque sin ningún éxito, una vez estaba en frente de la pareja fue que pudieron ver a la furiosa peli fuego que las miraba de forma amenazadora, bueno, más bien solo a una, BonBon se coloca delante de Lyra de manera protectora interponiéndose entre Sunset y su amiga, algo que llamó mucho la atención de Sunset.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — le preguntó de una manera nada amistosa la chica de cabello bicolor.

Sunset se tomó un momento para examinarla, bello rostro, buena figura, alta, debía admitirlo, era atractiva a su vista, sus ojos se posaron en Lyra quien le decía moviendo los labios "lo prometiste", soltando un largo suspiro suavizó su mirada, lo último que quería era que la chica estuviera siempre a la defensiva con ella, debía ganarse su confianza.

—Pasaba justo delante de la puerta cuando la bola de demolición con esteroides casi me aplasta — Lyra se golpea la frente con una expresión alarmada en su rostro, sin duda no esperaba que Sunset tomará ese tipo de actitud, algo que dejó complacida a la peli fuego — ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

—Un problema con el escenario, estábamos elevando una plataforma para hacer una segunda planta pero una viga cedió y el resultado es lo que vez — le dijo en el mismo tono Sweetie Drops — la demoledora con esteroides se llama Bulk Bíceps y era quien sostenía la cuerda, la polea lo jaló y lo mandó a volar con el contra peso, el pobre tiene suerte de no haberse lastimado.

—Yo tuve suerte de no morir, cielos, hay tipos tontos, torpes, sin suerte y luego está él — se burlaba Sunset.

Ambas chicas tenían un duelo de miradas mientras Lyra se comía las uñas demasiado temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar, parte de los integrantes del club observaban aquella contienda silenciosa esperando quien haría el siguiente movimiento, pero lo que vino nadie lo vio venir, ambas comenzaron a reír como si se hubieran contado algún chiste en su combate mental, incluso la propia Lyra esta confundida ¿Qué no hace unos momentos ambas querían ir tras la yugular de la otra?

—Me caíste bien — decía Sunset cruzada de brazos — y no cualquiera lo hace.

—Pues gracias — decía BonBon suavizando su mirada — lamento lo de hace rato, estaba preocupada por mi amiga — extendió su mano — Sweetie Drops, pero todos me dicen BonBon, un placer, Sunset Shimmer.

—Mi fama me precede — estrechaba su mano la peli fuego.

—Todo el mundo conoce a la hija descarriada de la directora.

—Me ofendería que no lo hicieran — seguía la broma Sunset — menudo chiquero quedó este lugar, no creó que la escuela tenga presupuesto para arreglar todo esto.

—Sí, ahora sí que metimos la pata — se lamentaba BonBon, varios del club pusieron la misma expresión.

—Claro, a menos que la descarriada hija de la directora hiciera algo — decía Sunset bastante ufana.

—¿Lo harías? — La sorpresa en la voz de BonBon era palpable, al igual que las expresiones de muchos de los miembros — ¿porque?

—Digamos que me pico el probar la actuación un poco y me temó que si esto no se arregla no pueda hacerlo — decía con desinterés más que fingido.

—Wow, muchas gracias — le estrechaba sus manos BonBon.

—No lo hagas, solo méteme al club y estaremos a mano.

La multitud vitoreo a su nueva compañera/salvadora, Sunset se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para detallar a una muy sorprendida y boquiabierta Lyra, esa era la reacción que quería, ella también podía ser muy manipuladora si lo deseaba, había sido demasiado fácil ingresar a las filas del dichoso club, ahora solo debía comunicarle a su madre sobre el terrible incidente que sucedió en el teatro, claro, omitiendo un par de detalles para deslindar de cualquier culpa a su nuevo club, faltaban siete días para la fiesta de corazones, faltaban seis días para la fiesta, iniciaba la cuenta regresiva.

 **Día Martes 9 de febrero.**

Los miembros del club trabajaban arduamente para armar y reparar el devastado escenario, tal y como Sunset lo había prometido la escuela facilito todos los materiales para enmendar los daños en el teatro, la directora estaba muy aliviada de saber que nadie había resultado herido, mientras que la subdirectora Luna estuvo siempre inconforme con la decisión "apresurada" de su hermana, Sunset solo tuvo que mencionarle que le interesaba unirse al club de teatro y "pum", todo resuelto, bueno para Sunset, malo para el contador de la escuela, ella.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, Sunset — decía BonBon mientras recogía pedazos de madera y cartón.

—No hay problema — se inflaba Sunset ante los agradecimientos de ella y los demás miembros, ahora ella les ayudaba a limpiar.

—Supe que la subdirectora solo accedió porque hubo un donativo en apoyo a la reconstrucción del club.

—Creo que solo fue la mitad del costo, la otra mitad lo puso la escuela y créeme, era mucho.

—Aja… ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

Sunset dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? — le interrogó en tono coqueto.

—N-no — las mejillas de BonBon estaban ligeramente sonrojadas — solo te preguntaba si no tenías planes.

—Mmm… no ¿tienes algo en mente?

—Quería pedirte un favor.

 **Un par de horas más tarde.**

Sunset había aprendido una cosa de su estadía en la escuela, a no dar por sentado nada, eso lo liberaba de mucho estrés, por eso no le sorprendió tanto cuando BonBon la llevó a un dojo de jiujitsu, al parecer la joven tenía una inclinación por las artes marciales. Por el camino de fue enterando de un par de cosas sobre ella y de Lyra de paso, al parecer su acompañante estaba sumamente interesada en meterse en algunas de las múltiples fuerzas de defensa del país, aspirando a las fuerza elite de la policía, algo sumamente interesante… y preocupante.

Al parecer las intenciones de BonBon radicaban en que al parecer ya no tenía compañero de práctica y Lyra prefería mil veces pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos, por ello se lo pidió a Sunset, no se iba a quejar, en realidad ella misma había empezado a ir a un lugar donde le enseñaban defensa personal los fines de semana, pero era más orientado a situaciones de la calle y no a un arte marcial, en realidad estaba bastante curiosa por lo competente que podía ser BonBon, además estaba aflojando mucho la boca en el proceso, lo suficiente para que sacara una conclusión con un margen de 100% de certeza.

Una vez vestidas y preparadas las jóvenes se situaron frente a la otra, grande, así como dolorosa, fue la sorpresa de Sunset cuando la tranquila y alegre Sweetie Drops tenía un lado salvaje cuando luchaba, en un instante acortó la distancia entre ambas, la tomó del brazo, giró sobre su propio eje y de un solo tirón ya la tenía en el aire, yendo a para como costal contra el suelo acolchonado del dojo.

Parte del orgullo de la peli fuego estaba herido y Sunset Shimmer no era alguien que le gustase perder, mucho menos ser humillada, sin perder tiempo asestó un rápido golpe hacia la parte baja de BonBon haciendo tambalearse, momento que Sunset aprovechó para embestirla por la cadera y derribarla, dándole igual si era un movimiento legal o no. BonBon no se quedó atrás, dándole un fuerte tirón a la ropa de su contrincante intercambio posiciones, quedando ella sentada en la cintura de Sunset, inhabilitando su zona baja trató de someter uno de los brazos de la peli fuego pero su adversaria no le daba oportunidad de hacerlo aunque muy a duras penas.

Sunset lo supo, la chica era mejor que ella peleando, así que debía ser más lista, dejando uno de sus brazos expuestos como carnada dejó que su rival la sometiera, de un instante a otro la tenían sometida con una llave_, era doloroso pero debía aguantar lo suficiente.

—Eres buena — la felicitaba Sunset con una mueca de dolor.

—Gracias — decía con soberbia BonBon.

—Solo tengo una duda ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar Lyra? ¿Antes o después de volverse amigas?

Aquella dos preguntas fueron más que suficiente para dejar desconcertada a BonBon, que, perdiendo la fuerza de su agarre, soltó a su sometida víctima, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse y lanzarse sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo al posicionarse detrás de ella con sus brazos haciéndole una llave alrededor del cuello.

—Eso es sucio — le decía entrecortada BonBon a falta de aire — me rindo.

Sunset la suelta y se sienta en el piso para recobrar el aliento por el duro forcejeo al igual que su contrincante.

—Lo que sea para ganar, porque cuando juego lo hago en serio — se justificó la peli fuego — mi pregunta también era en serio ¿desde cuándo?

—No lo sé — respondió con sinceridad — simplemente pasó, deje de mirarla como una amiga y de pronto empecé a verla con otros ojos.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclamó BonBon — si ella lo supiera seguramente dejaría de hablarme y no quiero eso, moriría si eso llagase a pasar.

—Tranquila, no necesitas se dramática fuera del club — le reconfortaba Sunset.

—Gracias… se siente bien soltarlo con alguien.

—Gracias por confiar en mí — ahora solo faltaba decirle a Lyra y sería libre, pensaba Sunset.

—Por eso te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

—…¿Qué?

—Por favor, si ella se enterara y no me correspondiera seguramente me lanzaría de un puente — el temor en su voz era palpable.

—No exageres — le regañó Sunset.

—No lo hago — dijo BonBon con seriedad.

—" _Puta madre, esta escuela está repleta de locos" —_ decía en sus pensamientos Sunset — de acuerdo… pero y sí yo lo supiera… — Sunset se tapó la boca.

—¿Saber qué?

Sunset pensaba en alguna creíble excusa, había hablado de más y no sabía cómo salir de eso, ya no debía de importarle, había logrado su cometido, solo bastaba que se lo dijera y se acabaría, aunque en el proceso incumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Lyra, en el pasado poco le hubiera importado, pero el pisotear la confianza de alguien que le había contado un secreto tan personal formaba parte de la enorme lista de "cosas que no se deben hacer".

—Es que… ¿podría ayudarte? — ni siquiera Sunset se sentía tan convencida al decirlo.

—¿A qué?

—A averiguar si le gustas a Lyra, si lo hago no habrá problemas que te confieses ¿no? — dijo con más soltura.

—¿Harías eso… por mí? — BonBon no parecía creérselo, bueno, en realidad Sunset tampoco.

—Por supuesto — Sunset trataba de sonar convincente y confiada, BonBon parecía debatirlo mentalmente — pero si quieres pasar el resto de la preparatoria y posiblemente de tu vida sin saberlo igualmente está bien.

—¡No! — soltó casí gritando — ¡por favor, ayúdame!

Eso fue fácil… no, ¡no lo fue! ¿En qué lío se acababa de meter? Ahora sabía que ambas gustaban de la otra pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo diablos decírselo a la otra sin romper ninguna de las dos promesas, definitivamente no era su semana, posiblemente su año en realidad, ser buena persona no estaba resultando ser para nada bueno. No importaba cuanto pensará en algún plan, nada se le ocurría ¿Qué podía hacer que dos personas que se querían se confesarán una a la otra? La respuesta llegó como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, de hecho ella misma lo había experimentado cuando no vio más opciones cuando Twilight le había mandado aquel mensaje de despedida, era perfecto, solo debía ser cuidadosa en el proceso o todo terminaría terriblemente mal, pero si funcionaba haría que Lyra y BonBon estuvieran juntas, la dejarán en paz y de paso desahogarse un poco la precaria situación en que la pusieron.

—De acuerdo, pero debes de hacer lo que yo te diga — le señaló Sunset.

—Lo que sea — afirmó BonBon decidida, si tenía una oportunidad de decirle a su mejor amiga cuanto la quería todo lo valía.

—Promételo.

BonBon levanta su mano izquierda y coloca la derecha en el corazón.

—Lo prometo — juró con convicción.

—No le hables por una semana a Lyra.

—No debí prometerlo.

 **Miércoles 10 de febrero.**

La cosa era muy simple, el plan de Sunset consistía separar por un tiempo a las dos amigas, durante ese tiempo pasaría los días conviviendo con ambas, todo con el objetivo de provocar en ambas un vacío producto de la lejanía de la otra, pero allí no terminaba su estrategia, aprovecharía los defectos que tenían de la otra, BonBon era súper protectora y Lyra era sumamente posesiva y celosa, algo que la propia BonBon le facilitó al contarle, en pocas palabras les provocaría celos, muy simple en realidad pero súper arriesgado, pues corría el riesgo de quebrar para siempre su amistad en el peor de los casos, debía de establecer límites de lo que podía y no debía hacer si es que quería asegurar el éxito.

No quería admitirlo pero parte de ella se encontraba emocionada, el planear y manipular eran cosas que siempre se le dieron bien, volver a ser la de antes le tría un desagradable placer que no quería recordar, he de allí su principal preocupación, pues lo menos que deseaba era ser la misma chica solitaria que odiaba al mundo entero.

No le había tomado mucho convencer a Lyra de que tampoco se viera con Lyra en el mismo plazo que le dijo a BonBon, al principio se mostró un poco recia pero solo basto con decirle que si ella intervenía lo más probable es que BonBon sospecharía algo y todo el plan se vendría abajo antes de tiempo, a sabiendas de que su amiga era extremadamente intuitiva, Lyra, terminó por aceptar la condición de Sunset.

En ese momento Sunset se hallaba en el teatro, la infraestructura estaba completamente armada, los chicos del club eran eficientemente rápidos, sin embargo las decoraciones y fondos quedaron tan dañados que pocos fueron los rescatables así que tocaba volver a crear las escenografías y demás material de decoración, una tarea muy compleja pues por lo regular era el taller de artes quien les daba una mano para ese tipo de necesidades pero ese día ninguno pudo ir a dar una mano, así que era trabajo de actores, directores, guionistas, maquillistas y tramoyistas el recrear todos los escenarios y demás materiales si querían seguir ensayando su obra para presentarla en el plazo acordado.

Sunset solo observaba a todos trabajar con esmero en levantar el proyecto, una imagen bastante motivadora, pues los jóvenes demostraban dedicación por su arte, algo que Sunset podía respetar, a la distancia, BonBon, le daba indicaciones a un grupo para que volvieran a instalar el cableado, era alguien disciplinada, sumamente capaz e inspiraba a los demás, características de una buena líder.

Lyra no se encontraba ese día en el teatro, al parecer ella no era parte del club y solo estaba allí de visita, aunque irónicamente ella pertenecía a la orquesta de la escuela, información que le reveló a Sunset como es que llegó a conocer a Vinyl, pues Octavia también era parte del grupo y de allí la conexión entre ambas.

—Sunset Shimmer — la llamó una diminuta voz.

—¿Eh? – Al girarse se encontró con un chico al bajito de aspecto descuidado, otro miembro del club — ¿pasa algo?

—Hace rato que te estoy llamando.

—Oh, disculpa — al parecer el motivo del porque no lo había escuchado era porque el chico hablaba sumamente bajo, pero no por timidez, parecía más por miedo, miedo a ella — ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Emm… de hecho sí — el chico le tendió una cubeta de pintura y una brocha — si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a pintar el fondo para la obra que vamos a estrenar, la jefa dice que por lo menos podríamos tener listo el escenario para la función, el resto podrá esperar.

—Oh — Sunset toma los objetos — está bien.

El chico se marcha dejando en un lio a Sunset, tal vez por fuera lucía tranquila pero por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa, pues entre todos sus talentos y dones el pintar no estaba entre ellos, no es que fuera mala dibujado o pintando pero siempre que lo había intentado nunca quedaba satisfecha con sus trabajos, sentía que le faltaba ese algo, en clases de arte siempre sacaba una nota sobresaliente pero en realidad su obras no tenían "vida" como decían sus maestros, por lo mismo nunca se preocupó por afinarlas, pues nunca pensó que se involucraría en algo que tuviera que ver con ello, pero no quería parecer una inútil delante de todos así que solo haría lo que pudiera y que otro se encargara de corregir su error.

Otros dos, una chica y un chico, pintaban un enorme mural que serviría de fondo para una la obra se encontraban pintando lo que vendría a ser al parecer un puesta de sol, el trabajo no era malo pero se notaba a leguas que les estaba constando un gran esfuerzo el imitar los colores de ese evento tan cliché en las películas, por lo que se había informado esa sería la escena más importante de la obra, donde ambas protagonistas se encontrarían tras haberse separado por un tiempo para luego volverse a ver en aquel conmovedor sitio, sin chistar ni refutar comienza por pintar la capa superior.

Cada pincelada que Sunset dejaba la hacía pensar más en su situación, no solo en ese embrollo amoroso en el que se había metido, se autoevaluaba constantemente sobre si hacia bien o no las cosas, si sus decisiones eran las correctas, algo que nunca se había molestado en aprender, mucho menos el corregir las cosas malas que ella hacía, aunque claro, dejar lo que eres por completo era sumamente duro, había dejado muchas cosas para poder ser una mejor Sunset, se había deshecho de todo consumo de alcohol, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbra a ingerirlo de vez en cuando, había sido mucho más amable de lo que nunca lo había sido, buscaba pasar tiempo con su familia, para recuperar el tiempo que perdió odiando a su madre, pero eso no bastaba, no bastaba con dejar de ser mala, debía de empezar a hacer cosas buenas, aunque no fueran para nada fácil, tal vez era por ese motivo en realidad que había decidido conocer a Vinyl y ayudarle al par de amigas/enamoradas secretas.

Un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente, una pregunta que se lamentó el hacerse ¿Qué pensaría Twilight si la viera ahora? Ya se habían "visto" pero ella se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría ante la renovada Sunset, una cosa es segura, no volvería con ella ni le brindaría su amistad, eso se había perdido para siempre. Sin pensarlo mucho más de la cuenta comienza a enfocarse en su labor para sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, ni siquiera vio al par irse y dejar su pintura, así que simplemente la tomo y comenzó a dar brochazos suaves y precisos por aquel enorme lienzo, los colores pasaban delante de ella como rayos de luz de diversos matices y brillos que danzaban en armonía y elegancia, el tiempo perdió significado en ese momento para ella, las manchas de pintura en su ropa carecían de importancia, solo quería dejar de pensar, pero entre más intentaba solo conseguía sacar más aquellos sentimientos de su pecho.

—¡Santo Da Vinci! — exclamó una chica sacando a Sunset de sus pensamientos.

A Sunset se le cae el balde de pintura vacío del susto, al darse vuelta se encuentra con toda la sala observándola boquiabiertos, como si de pronto le hubieran salido alas o algo así, BonBon se adelante a la multitud y observa pasmada a Sunset, no, más bien detrás de Sunset. Al darse la vuelta ni ella misma creía lo que veía y eso que ella misma lo había hecho, pues en realidad ni siquiera lo estaba pensando.

Frente a ella un gran y hermoso atardecer se extendía en colores naranjas y rojos con un brillo que te dejaba deslumbrado, las sombras se difuminaban de tal manera que bien podría uno pensar que se trataba de un auténtico atardecer, era increíble como las luces y sombras de la pintura solo se resaltaban la una a la otra, era como si desprendiera su propio calor, estaba tan lleno de vida que podías contemplarlo por horas, debía admitirlo, era precioso.

—No sabía que podías pintar así — le decía BonBon empujándola con el codo.

—Créeme que ni yo misma lo sabía — admitía Sunset.

—Pues para ser tu primer intento debo admitir que me dejas bastante impresionada ¿en qué pensabas cuando lo pintabas?

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—En muchas cosas — respondió con cierta melancolía.

 **Jueves 11 de febrero.**

Sunset se encontraba recargada contra un poste sumamente impaciente, llevaba casi media hora esperando a Lyra en aquel lugar y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había ayudado al club de teatro con los escenarios, adornos y utilería, al parecer su particular talento recién descubierto solo le trajo más trabajo del que deseaba pero no podía negarse, aunque debía de admitir que el pintar… le hacía sentir distinta, ella siempre había sido artística, pero solo se enfocó en la música, pero con la pintura y el dibujo había encontrado algo que le permitía expresar cosas que no podía en la música, como si en cada pincelada plasmara un trozo de su corazón en el papel, pero lo más fuerte era que ella misma podía contemplarlo y verlo, como si viera a su propio ser fuera de su cuerpo y la verdad era que le gustaba.

—¡Sunset! — decía con melodía una contenta Lyra.

—Llegas tarde — le recriminó la peli fuego saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Oh vamos, no esperaste tanto — le reprochó inflando las mejillas — eres igual que BonBon en ese sentido.

—Creo que a nadie le gusta que lo dejen esperando.

—Como sea, vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Como no me dejas hablar ni ver BonBon tú serás su reemplazo, el día de hoy hay un evento especial y le dan un gran premio al vencedor.

—Parece entretenido ¿Qué es?

—Un torneo de parejas de videojuegos.

—… no.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oíste, no, pasó de perder tiempo en un ridículo evento que consiste en pudrirte el cerebro frente a un monitor delante de un montón de nerds.

—Oye, que a mí me gustan y no soy nerd — le reprochó con enfado su acompañante.

—Mira, acepte ayudarte con tu crisis amorosa, pero no esperes a que sea el sustituto de BonBon.

—Y no lo quiero, ella es irremplazable, es solo que… te vez muy solitaria.

—¿Eh?

—Incluso BonBon y Vinyl lo dicen, las únicas con las que te juntabas eran Twilight y su grupo, pero después de… eso no te han visto con nadie más.

—Ustedes cuentan ¿sabes?

—BonBon y yo somos casi circunstanciales, en realidad yo te obligue a hacerlo, con Vinyl casi lo mismo, es como si… tuvieras miedo a volver a acercarte a alguien de nuevo.

—Créeme linda, lo intente, pero no pude, después de la escena que monte el semestre pasado nadie me quiso dirigir la palabra, pero después del concierto todo el mundo se me acerco como polillas al fuego y prefiero estar sola que con personas que realmente no se interesan realmente por mí, por lo que soy.

—A mi si me interesa conocerte — Sunset quedó petrificada — a la tu real.

Sunset se quedó sin habla, una extraña calidez emergía de pecho que la reconfortaba, las palabras de Lira eran totalmente sinceras, podía sentirlas, realmente la chica se esforzaba por ser su amiga y ella… ¿Qué hacía? Otra señal que la antigua y desconfiada Sunset le estalló en la cara, ella hablaba de personas falsas cuando ella misma lo era, ni siquiera sabía quién era la verdadera Sunset, se sentía una hipócrita.

—No vas a llorar ¿verdad? — preguntó preocupada Lyra.

—No, agote mis lágrimas hace mucho — recuperó Sunset el humor — vamos, al fin y al cabo hay peores cosas que podría hacer con mi tiempo.

Lyra asintió y marcharon rumbo a su destino

El par pasó la tarde en un salón de videojuegos, Sunset observaba con peculiaridad a la muchedumbre que se armó en aquel lugar, una gran cantidad de personas se reunían para jugar en consolas, máquinas de arcade y juegos varios de habilidad, había una buena variedad para escoger, era un sitio bastante animado, el torneo no tendría lugar hasta una hora más tarde así que las dos decidieron matar el tiempo.

Lyra era un muy buena jugadora, ya había vencido a tres chicos que vestían ropas medievales, obviamente un cosplay, en un juego de combate, Sunset solo se limitó a observarla, se veía sumamente concentrada, algo que la hizo reír internamente, tanto BonBon como Lyra eran polos opuestos, una era disciplinada, la otra más relajada, seria y fastidiosa, ordenada y caótica, pero a pesar de ello Sunset podía decir a ciencia cierta que complementaban a la otra, apoyándose en donde la otra era débil, perfecta la una con la otra.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Lyra estaba a punto de vencer a su cuarto contrincante cuando uno de los anteriores vencidos finge tropezarse y empuja a Lyra haciéndola caer y por ende perder el combate.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa! — le recriminó Lyra a su agresor.

—Ups, fue un accidente — decía fingiendo inocencia el infraganti.

—Que bajos son al recurrir a ese tipo de trucos para ganar.

—Ah, tu que vas a saber, eres una mujer — le señaló un segundo.

Mala elección de palabras. Sunset toma del cuello de la vestimenta al chico y lo alza de puntas, quedando a la par con sus ojos, era más bajito que ella y por su expresión lucía aterrado, normal, la era que estaba poniendo Sunset era lo opuesto de amigable, seguramente ella era el típico abusón que aquel enclenque estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

—Palabras muy fuertes viniendo de un enano — decía con maldad la peli fuego mientras sus ojos ardían — creo conocer a un par… no, cualquier chica que te daría una paliza.

—Sunset, espera, no pelees — le suplicó Lira.

—Lo siento pero creo que ya empezó ¿Dónde hay un bote de basura?

—¡Espera! — Decía sumamente nervioso el muchacho — creo que podemos resolver esto de otra manera.

—¿Así?

—Sí, ustedes dos contra un compañero y yo en el concurso que se celebrara, si tu ganas me disculpare con tu amiga, pero si yo gano las dos tendrán que tener una cita con nosotros.

—¡Y una…! — estaba a punto de gritar Lyra cuando Sunset le interrumpe.

—Acepto, pero no solamente te disculparas, tendrás que hacerlo usando eso — Sunset señala hacia un estante donde un maniquí femenino posaba con un uniforme de colegiala.

—Hecho.

Sunset deja ir a su pobre victima la cual se reúne con su grupo y se marcha riéndose, Lyra mira enojada a Sunset con las mejillas infladas.

—No hay certeza que ganemos ese concurso.

—Relájate, ganaremos ¿Dónde quedó el espíritu positivo?

—Más te vale, o quiero salir con eso tonto.

—Mucho menos yo, vamos, que ya está a punto de comenzar.

Sunset y Lyra observaban la primera ronda del juego, el cual era una especie de dual combat de plataforma, ambos lados escogían a un personaje y se batían en duelo, cada jugador contaba con tres vidas cada uno y cada vez que uno salía fuera de la pantalla el personaje explotaba y volvía a reaparecer, el trabajo en equipo era muy esencial pues según el personaje que se escogiera podía dar apoyo al aliado, ellas serían las segundas en participar, Lyra hacia un gran esfuerzo en explicarle las mecánicas, a BonBon le había tomado semanas el igualar el juego su juego y enseñar a una principiante era una ardua labor, pues si perdían tendrían que cumplir la apuesta.

—Seguimos nosotras, vamos — le dijo Lyra un poco desanimada, pues realmente todo recaía en ella.

El público miraba boquiabierto el monitor, personajes de todas formas y tamaños explotaban por los aires, incluso la propia Lyra estaba asombrada y eso que era su compañera. Las manos de Sunset se movían con destreza y velocidad, sus dedos presionados con rapidez los botones, haciendo un tracateo constante en el mando, sin dudas no esperaba ese nivel de destreza de su amiga ¡pues ya estaban en las semifinales!

—¡¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a jugar?! — exclamó Lyra.

—Realmente no lo llamaría jugar, pase todas las vacaciones en casa de Discord y ese sujeto es un maniaco de los juegos, aprendí una o dos cosas pero sigo sin ganarle.

—Esto no es aprender una o dos cosas.

—¿En serio? Me parece fácil, solo tengo un poco de suerte.

—…

El dúo llegó a la gran final donde se enfrentaron al chico con un amigo, amos se veían un tanto nerviosos y no era para tanto, ninguno esperaba que aquella chica que parecía pendenciera resultara un as en videojuegos, pero ya tenían preparada una contramedida para asegurar la victoria. Uno de sus colegas se escondería entre la multitud y dispararía confeti hacia ellos y luego dirían que las chicas le pagaron para que lo hiciera y serían descalificadas, era perversamente perfecto.

La batalla comenzó y de inmediato se puso muy reñido el encuentro, lentamente Sunset y Lyra desgastaban a sus rivales, al verse acorralados dieron la señal a su colega, el cual al verla apunto el proyectil de papel de colores hacia sus amigos pero alguien se interpuso por error entre él y su blanco, resultado un tiro a quemarropa.

—Fíjate idiota — le gritó el muchacho.

Al instante el individuo se endereza rebasando por mucho la estatura que su atacante poseía, era enorme y corpulento, sin mencionar que no estaba para nada contento.

—Nop — dijo el mancebo con disgusto a lo que el pobre muchacho solo pudo tragar en seco.

En la plataforma los otros dos solo podían ver como su amigo huía por su vida de aquel enorme animal, lamentándose internamente del destino de su amigo, pero bastó un segundo de distracción que fue aprovechado por Sunset para terminar de barrer a sus contrincantes, un estruendoso K.O. se hizo sonar por todo el lugar, declarando vencedoras a las femeninas.

Lyra y Sunset reía por la calle recordando los momentos más divertidos del día, sobre todo cuando aquel tonto muchacho se vistió como mucama y pidió disculpas de rodilla, momento que guardarían siempre en su memoria… y en sus teléfonos.

—Divertida, malvada, ardiente, lista, buena en los deportes y en videojuegos, Dios, eres el paquete completo — enumeraba Lyra.

—Agrega dinamita en la cama y abras terminado — incluyó Sunset en tono seductor, Lyra se puso roja hasta las orejas — tu expresión vale oro — se burlaba.

—No entiendo cómo es que… ya sabes, no tienes novia — continuó Lyra cambiando la atmosfera de un instante a otro — sé que lo de Twilight no terminó bien pero no quiere decir que no puedas conocer a otras personas, hacer amigos… amar.

Sunset negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que pasó con Twilight… aclaró muchas cosas dentro de mí, arrastraba el peso de mi pasado cada día y solo fue hasta que sentí me corazón destrozarse pieza por pieza que pude comprender lo mal que estaba, lo que tendría que cambiar, lo mucho que debía mejorar, ser una mejor Sunset Shimmer.

—Y lo eres.

—Gracias — dijo con sinceridad — le he estado dando vueltas a las palabras que me dijiste y he llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no me conozco ni a mí misma y eso que pensé que realmente lo hacía, ahora no se ni por dónde empezar.

—Bueno, si no sabes dónde empezar solo detente, deja de avanzar, mira hacia atrás, luego con cuidado hacia el frente, pero siempre recuerda mirar a tus lados.

—¿Y que se supone que significa eso?

—Atrás dejamos todo lo que deseamos dejar, el frente es el mañana, incierto y misterioso y lleno de temores, pero a tu lado… mph, a tu lado estás las personas preciadas para ti.

—Un bello verso ¿Dónde lo oíste?

—En un videojuego, no lo niegues, lo vi en tu cara, te gustan.

Sunset suspiró.

—Puede que un poco, pero son tonterías y tengo una imagen que cuidar.

—¿Ósea la de chica peligrosa que no le agrada la gente?

—Touche.

—Cuando dejamos de hacer las cosas que nos gustan es cuando nos empezamos a perder a nosotros mismos, no seas otra persona, solo se tú y te aseguro que te rodearas de buenas personas, digo, mírame a mí, tengo a BonBon a pesar de lo extraña que pueda ser.

—¿Pero y si mi yo verdadero no le agrada a nadie? ¿Y si terminó sola? — preguntaba con cierta angustia.

—Pues si nadie ve lo fabulosa que eres justo ahora es porque son unos tontos y lo de quedarte sola dudo que pase, después de todo tienes a una familia que te quiere y puedo contar mínimo a cuatro personas que si quisieran pasar el tiempo contigo.

Ambas jóvenes ponen rumbo distinto a su hogares, por el camino Sunset meditaba las palabras de Lyra, se sentía cálida y sobrecogida por aquel hermoso sentimiento que se llamaba amistad, ese sentimiento que la misma Twilight se esforzó por mostrarle, era cierto, tenía a muchas personas, su madre, su tía, Discord, Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra y BonBon, todos fabulosos seres humanos que la aceptaban por quien era ella, tal vez ella era quien estaba huyendo en realidad, buscaba pertenecer a un grupo pero en realidad por dentro quería alejarse de todos por temor a volver a ser lastimada, tenía miedo, pero ya no, no más, al fin lo entendía, daría otro paso más hacia su redención.

—Tengo muchas disculpas más que dar — se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 **Sábado 13 de Febrero.**

Sunset repasaba su pequeño plan para juntar a sus dos nuevas amigas, todo estaba listo y preparado, pero el hacerlo sola era una locura, por fortuna Vinyl y Octavia le ayudarían con el preparativo final, una pequeña sorpresa de ella. Mientras pensaba en esto mandaba mensajes a Lyra y a BonBon de forma simultánea, ambas chicas estaba su per nerviosas, sobre todo Lyra que no había vistos indicios de su petición hacia Sunset, pues en todo ese tiempo no vio a su mejor amiga y viceversa.

Sunset reía internamente por lo despistadas que ambas eran, si fueran un poco más observadoras se hubieran dado cuenta sin su ayuda de que se gustaban, pero así eran las cosas y tendría que lidiar con ello, solo esperaba que no terminaran enojadas con ella al final del día, mañana sería el día se San Valentín y para bien o para mal se volvería un cupido muy mala.

Shimmer no era la única chica con mucho con que pensar y lidiar, Twilight estaba recostada en su alcoba sin poder conciliar el sueño, había esperado con ansias por un tiempo ese día, pero ahora con todo ese embrollo en su mente y corazón no se sentía de ánimo para celebrar nada, tenía que resolver muchas dudas pero no podía dejar plantado a Flash, sería muy descortés de su parte el hacerle eso a su novio… novio, una palabra muy curiosa que definía la posición de una persona con otra, algo tan sobrevalorado que le había causado tantas emociones pero que ahora simplemente era eso, una palabra.

Debía descansar si no quería llegar tarde al baile, sus parpados ya le pesaban y sentía que pronto se sumergiría en el mundo de los sueños, su último pensamiento antes de dormir: Sunset Shimmer.

 **Domingo 14 de febrero.**

Una multitud de estudiantes se conglomero en la CHS, los trajes y vestidos variaban en diseño y colores por todas partes, aunque algunos eran de gala la mayoría opto por atuendos no tan formales, claro, sin tocar a lo informal, dando un ambiente de elegancia y libertad, eran casi las 5:30 PM, Sunset revisaba sus teléfono en espera del mensaje que esperaba, a su lado pasaban varias parejas que la miraban con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, algo muy normal pues no llevaba un atuendo especial para la ocasión y porque estaba sola.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad su señal llegó, era momento de tomar posiciones, texteando rápidamente en su teléfono le mando un mensaje a sus dos cómplices dentro del baile, anunciándoles que todo estaba listo, recibiendo un pronta respuesta por parte de las músicos, seguramente no tardarían en llegar, no después de lo que hizo.

El día anterior fue a probarse vestidos con Lyra y BonBon, claro, lo hizo por separado para que ninguna se viera, su intención nunca había sido comprarse algo, pero la excusa del baile era una buena idea para hacer que sus dos amigas se animaran a probarse un par de atuendos y así Sunset pudiera tomarle discretamente una foto a cada una posando con ella, se sentía mal por engañar al par pero no había otro remedio más que la confrontación directa, por ello ella sería la manzana de la discordia.

El plan era relativamente simple, usaría a los tan conocidos celos adolescentes para detonar el interruptor en cada una, por eso ese mismo les mandó la fotografía de ella con cada una, siendo la opuesta de la que se tomó con cada una, asegurándose de que en la foto salieran sonrientes y felices con la siguiente nota: "gracias por presentarme a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, la haré muy feliz y el mundo entero lo sabrá durante el baile".

Un mensaje cruel pero necesario, ninguna de las dos lo admitiría sin el miedo de perder a la otra y ella estaba atada a sus respectivas promesas, probablemente jamás le volverían a hablar pero si por perder a dos amigas lograba unir a una pareja bien lo valía, Vinyl y Octavia estaban solo enteradas de una "unión" de dos amigas de ella en el baile, siendo Sunset quien diera la señal para la pequeña sorpresa de corazones que tenía planeada, más les valía el aceptar sus sentimientos pues la noche anterior al baile casi se mata al colocar su presente en el techo.

Sin nada más que hacer decidió entrar, si bien era obligatorio entrar con pareja ser hija de la directora tenía sus privilegios mientras que detrás de ella nubes grises se acercaba por el horizonte.

 **Horas ante en otro sitio.**

Spike salió de la casa de Buttom en dirección a la parada de autobús, sus amigos y el habían decidido pasar el día como "amigos-solteros", idea del pobre gamer, beberían todo el refresco que quisiera y comerían cualquier porquería, sin embargo Spike ya tenía un pequeño compromiso con Applejack, pero tampoco quería poner en alerta a su amigo así que tuvo que inventar la excusa de que no se estaba sintiendo bien para poder retirarse, dejando solo a Thorax y a Buttom, si bien le daba un poco de vergüenza el mentirles, a pesar de que uno ya lo sabía.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que solo cuando la tenía a unos metros se dio cuenta de la presencia frente a él. Al levantar la vista se encontró con dos ojos zafiro dolorosamente familiares, Rarity, su mente quedo en shock al instante, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro al cuerpo relativamente corto y pronunciado escote para uso de la modista, su cabello arreglado magistralmente, su maquillaje retocado y su cuerpo desprendía su exquisito perfume favorito, una mezcla demasiado peligrosa para él.

El encuentro no parecía en absoluto una coincidencia, más aun cuando la propia modista llevaba en la mano un gran cartel con las palabras "lo siento" escritas en él y en la otra llevaba un enorme corazón rojo con sus nombres, Spike se alegró infinitamente de que por ese lugar transitaban pocas personas, lo último que quería era armar un enorme escándalo, aunque claro, seguramente lo terminaría haciendo en unos momentos.

Rarity solo se limitó a observar a su dulce Spike, cada día se veía más alto y apuesto a sus ojos, sus ojos expresaban desconcierto y asombro, reacciones que le satisfacían de gran manera, su look, aunque algo atrevido e incluso desesperado, pero bien lo valía ese intento si con eso recuperaba a su gallardo caballero. Para su sorpresa ella misma se encontraba nerviosa, incluso apenada con aquella muestra pública de afecto, pues literalmente le gritaba al mundo entero a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada por lo que parecieron horas, solo contemplándose mutuamente mientras el mundo seguía en movimiento, la tensión era tal que se podía sentir al respirar, tanto Spike como Rarity tenían tanto que decir en ese momento pero ninguno tenía el valor de dar el siguiente paso. El sonido de mensajería del peli verde lo sacó de aquel trance, era un mensaje de Applejack, lo estaba esperando, tomando una bocanada grande de valor decidió tomar la palabra.

—Rarity, yo…

—No Spike, c-creo que debo ser yo quien hable primero — Rarity tartamuda, eso sí que era nuevo para él — Spike, sé que estás saliendo con alguien más en este momento, que lo que estoy haciendo es incorrecto, que ya me olvidaste pero sé que no es así — recuperó su confianza al hablar — no he dejado de pensar en ti desde esa noche cuando volviste a besarme… cuando me tocaste.

Spike enrojeció como si hubiera comido picante, sería mentira si dijera que ya lo había ollvidado.

—Fue el calor del momento — se excusó el chico — ambos no estábamos pensando bien esa noche y yo me siento realmente apenado por lo que hice.

—No me molesta Spike, más bien lo contrario — el tono en que lo insinuaba ponía los pelos de punta al muchacho — te ruego que no pienses mal de mí, mis sentimientos esa noche fueron sinceros y lo son en este momento, Spike, por fin me doy cuenta de lo que siente mi corazón.

No, no lo hagas, no lo digas, por favor no ahora, se decía mentalmente el chico aterrado.

—Te amo Spike, te amo como no he amado a ningún otro hombre en mi vida, eres el dueño de mi corazón y lo serás siempre.

Spike sintió una opresión en su pecho como nunca lo había sentido en su vida, le dolía como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancárselo, fue inutil tratar de contener las lágrimas pues estás fluyeron con una naturalidad espantosa, tanto tiempo deseando escuchar aquellas palabras que poco valían en ese momento, le dolía, mucho.

—Rarity… Dios yo no puedo, lo sabes — trataba de razonar.

—Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, seguramente la chica con la que estás ahora debe ser encantadora, dulce y gentil.

—Y lo es.

—No esperaba menos de alguien que se había ganado tu cariño, pero ambos sabemos lo que sentimos en el corazón — Rarity queda de cara a Spike — lo que sentimos por el otro, sé que lo entenderá, incluso puedo hablar con ella, lo que le estoy haciendo no es justo para ninguna mujeres pero entenderá que tu felicidad es conmigo, lo entenderá si es que realmente te quiere la mitad de lo que yo lo hago.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de eso?

—Por qué sé que me amas — la modista acarició su mejilla — y porque yo que te amo.

Rarity empezó a cerrar la brecha entre ellos inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con la clara intención de besar al chico, pero justo cuando sus labios iban a rosarse, Spike, desvía la cabeza y se aleja, dejando desconcertada y abatida a Rarity.

—Lo siento — decía con pesar en su voz — realmente lo siento, en serio, porque ahora seré yo quien… no, tendré que volver a ser yo el que lo tenga que decir, Rarity, lo que tu sientes por mí puede ser amor, pero… puede que sea un poco tarde.

—¡Pero podemos solucionarlo — dijo exaltada — podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—No podré recuperar mis lágrimas derramadas ni los fragmentos del corazón que se despedazó cuando terminé contigo, te apreció mucho y siempre te querré, pero es hora que le digamos adiós a… — Spike los señaló a ambos — lo que sea que esto sea, porque lo único que estamos haciendo es lastimarnos más y de seguir así lastimaríamos a más personas.

—Te refieres a "esa" — decía en tono despectivo la modista sintiendo la rabia aflorar — ¿tanto lo vale ella? ¿Tan fantástica es que incluso me supera? No, me niego a creer eso ¿Quién es ella? ¡Exijo saberlo!

—No tienes ningún derecho a saberlo — le espetó Spike contagiándose del enojo de Rarity — ella es increíble en todos los sentidos, me quiso a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, que mi corazón tenía grabado el nombre de alguien más pero supo ganarse mi cariño y con el tiempo mi amor, al contrario de ti que nunca en la vida tuviste que esforzarte con nadie, solo eras tú, tu sueño y nada más podía pasar, tantos fueron los que tocaron tu puerta gritando por tu atención, yo pense… que sería diferente, que tu si me querías — la angustia en su voz sustituyo a su rabia.

—Spike…

—Pero no, solo fui otro pobre iluso que creyó en ti, Rarity, en verdad dudo que realmente me ames.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Así? Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que más amas de mí? — exigió saber el peli verde.

Rarity no supo que responder a esa pregunta, eran tantas las cosas que le gustaban de Spike que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero como si leyera su mente Spike continuó.

—Amas el hecho de que te considere la persona más increíble del mundo, el cómo te decía que eras la chica más hermosa de todas, lo talentosa que eras, los cumplidos que te daba, el esfuerzo y esmero que ponía para poder complacerte, amas el hecho que te quiera con todo mi corazón, alma y cuerpo… tu solo amas que te amen — concluyó Spike.

Rarity se quedó muda.

—Ahora yo te diré porque te amaba, las cosas que amaba de ti: amaba la manera en que sonreías para darme ánimos para seguir, amaba el cómo tus ojos azules me miraban con dulzura…

—Para — musitó Rarity pero Spike continuo.

—Amaba el esmero que le ponías a tu trabajo, las noches en vela que pasaste haciendo un pedido solo para ver la cara de satisfacción de tu cliente…

—Detente — Rarity estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

—Amaba cuando perdías el control y te ponías paranoica y melodramática cuando algo salía porque me demostraba que no eras perfecta, que eras humana y que podías cometer errores pero aun así nunca te dabas por vencida.

—Por favor, para — suplicaba Rarity con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Amaba el hecho de que fueras una persona tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, lo generosa que podías llegar a ser, los sacrificios que hacías para ayudar al necesitado.

—¡No sigas! — el llanto de Rarity era descontrolado.

—Y se todo esto… porque te amaba.

Rarity cae de rosillas al suelo soltando todo lo que tenía en sus manos ya que ahora cubría su rostro con ellas para amortiguar su llanto, Spike sintió la tentación de ir con ella y abrazar pero se detuvo, eran sus viejos instintos los que lo llamaban y no sedería.

—Aun te considero una increíble persona, pero más allá de una amistad no buscare nada más y si eso no te parece lo suficiente… lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos, adiós Rarity.

Spike se fue con el corazón en un puño, alguien de tan corta edad no debería de tener escenas tan dolorosas, se sentía miserable por hacerla llorar pero sabía que en el fondo ella lo superaría, que seguiría con su vida, que lo olvidaría, quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo recuperen la confianza en el otro y vuelvan a ser amigos, solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

Rarity se quedó allí en el suelo, incluso mucho tiempo después a que Spike se fuera, se puso de pie, limpio sus lágrimas y rímel lo mejor que pudo y se retiró con el enorme corazón en la mano solo para depositarlo en el primer bote de basura lo suficientemente grande que encontró, estaba dolida, destrozada, humillada y furiosa, la odiaba, odiaba a la chica que le había arrebatado a su dulce caballero, la odiaba con toda su alma por todo su dolor, la encontraría y la confrontaría, necesitaba saber que era lo que la tipeja tenía y ella no, no estaría en paz hasta saberlo y eso era una promesa.

 **Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.**

Thorax salía de la casa de Buttom, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Spike se había ido y aunque congeniaba muy bien con el fanático de los videojuegos sus intereses no eran particularmente los mismos, además no podía llegar tan tarde a su hogar, seguramente su madre y hermano se enojarían si llegaba demasiado tarde, no había avanzado ni un par de metros cuando se topó con un trio muy conocido de chicas.

Las CMC se sorprendieron al ver a Thorax, pues esperaban que él y Spike estuvieran en casa de Buttom perdiendo el tiempo, información que la propia Scootaloo le había sacado al gamer días atrás sobre sus planes para ese día, si Thorax se estaba yendo eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Buenas tardes Thorax — saludó Sweetie — ¿Has visto a Spike?

—Si lo están buscando se fue hace casi una hora.

—Demonios — maldijo Scoot — vamos Sweetie, tal vez aun este cerca con lo lento que camina.

Ambas chicas salen corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, dejando solamente a la pelirroja y al castaño… solos.

—¿No deberías ir con ellas? — preguntó con interés el castaño.

—No, en realidad si debería pero antes debo darte algo — respondió la granjera sacando algo de su mochila.

Tendiéndole frente a Thorax, Applebloom, le obsequiaba una pequeña cara envuelta en papel de regalo blanco con manzanas rojas, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que era.

—¿Eso es…? — decía sin creerlo Thorax.

—No te confundas — decía nerviosa la menor de los Apple — traigo más para todos mis amigos en mi mochila.

—Oh, así que regalos de la amistad, un dulce detalle de tu parte — decía más calmado el castaño, aunque también un poco… ¿decepcionado?

—Sí, aunque — Applebloom jugueteaba con sus dedos — el tuyo en un poquito especial.

Esa pequeña frase disparó todas las señales nerviosas del chico ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Acaso ella…? No, era improbable, lo más seguro es que solo fuera por que eran conocidos, además él le robó su primer beso y casi la vuelve a obligar una segunda vez, nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien que le hubiera hecho algo así, al menos que sufriera de Estocolmo.

—Gracias — dijo sin saber que más decir, pero recordó igualmente algo — también tengo algo.

De la mochila de llevaba, Thorax, saca una enorme manzana roja como la grana insartada en un palo y envuelta en papel transparente y se la tiende a Applebloom.

—Pensé en dártela si te veía el día de hoy o el lunes, feliz día de San Valentín — decía Thorax haciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Applebloom toma la manzana sin saber que decir, era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba algo ese día, aunque solo fuera una manzana cubierta de caramelo… pero ¿porque olía a chocolate?

—Sería un cliché y un mal chiste si te regalase una manzana, ya sabes, porque tú cosechas manzanas, así que se me ocurrió hacer un chocolate… en forma de manzana — Thorax se sentía un poco tonto al decir tantas veces una misma palabra en una sola oración.

—Gracias — la timidez se había apoderado de ella una vez más, él le había hecho algo que requería obviamente un gran esfuerzo hacer, no sabía cómo responder ante aquel detalle.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Sabes? En mi familia consideramos una manzana un buen regalo, es una tradición familiar el obsequiar algo que involucre lo que nos represente — decía recuperando un poco más de confianza.

—Entonces la próxima vez sé que te regalare.

Ante la declaración del chico, Applebloom, se puso tan roja como su cabello, habría una próxima vez. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho los colores de Thorax cambiaron como el de un camaleón, un gesto muy gracioso y sumamente tierno a ojos de Applebloom.

—N-nos vemos — se despidió la pelirroja yendo en dirección a sus amigas.

—Nos vemos.

Thorax se queda de pie contemplando su regalo, lo abre y saca uno de los chocolates en forma de corazón, lo prueba y deja que el sabor recorra su boca, sin duda un regalo exquisito. Por el camino sigue comiendo los chocolates con deleite, le guardaría unos pocos a su hermano… mejor no, el haría preguntas y lo último que deseaba era asustar a la granjera con su muy agresivo y temperamental hermano gemelo. Unos metros frente a el una bella mujer arroja un corazon gigante a la basura, pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, curioso se acerca al contenedor y lo abre solo para llevarse una sorpresa al leer lo que tenía escrito aquel enorme peluche.

—Demonios, Spike — decía alarmado el chico — ¿a cuantas chicas le estas echando el guante? No desearía ser tú, amigo.

 **Regresando al baile.**

Sunset se encontraba charlando con Octavia mientras Vinyl estaba en actuación, como siempre la Dj siempre era requerida en cada evento que se requiriera de apoyo musical para animar el ambiente, aunque teniendo que tocar un poco diferente debido a lo especial del evento, afuera se había desatado un fuerte viento y habían empezado a caer un par de gotas de agua, el clima no jugaba a su favor el día de hoy solo esperaba que aquellas dos tuvieran el cuidado de llevar paraguas.

Dos mensajes llegaron de pronto, al parecer sus objetivos estaban cerca, ¿Cómo la sabía? Mientras ambas estaban distraídas coloco una aplicación en sus teléfonos para poder localizarlas vía GPS, o sí, seguía siendo muy mala, reía internamente la peli fuego. Dándole una señal a la DJ para que se prepara para la siguiente fase se posicionó en su lugar, un sitio donde podría contemplar las dos entradas al baile de ese día, cual fuera que fueran ella las vería, siendo la primera señal la de BonBon en llegar pero para su sorpresa justo en la otra entrada entraba Lyra.

Sunset agradecía mucho la coincidencia de que ambas entraran por entradas distintas que por cierto estaban al otro lado, Vinyl anunció en su alto parlante que esa sería su última canción ya que la próxima banda empezaría su show, el disco de su selección fue una canción lenta y muy melosa, de esas para bailar lento, todas las parejas de inmediato se pegaron a su acompañante en aquel lento vals tan característicos en los bailes de ese tipo.

Sunset contemplaba como ambas chicas se abrían paso a cómo podían entre el gentío, sus miradas denotaban una gran desesperación y sus gritos llamando a la otra solo eran opacados por el alto volumen de la canción y la lluvia que se había desatado afuera. Ninguna de las dos tenía suerte en hallarse pero de inmediato captaron a Sunset ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Su cabello destaca de entre la multitud como una bengala entre fósforos y eso que había tonos muy peculiares de cabello en la escuela.

Ninguna de las dos lucía para nada contenta al verla, normal, literalmente les puso un mensaje restregándole en la cara que les había quitado a su enamorada, de ser ella le partiría los dientes a quien le hiciese eso, casi incluso podía escuchar su nombre ser gritado por cada una, a tan solo un par de metros las luces del gimnasio se apagaron, nada para el plan de Sunset, los gritos comenzaron a hacerse notar mientras que la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna trataban de calmar a los estudiantes.

Tan pronto como se fue la luz regreso.

—Lo siento, fui yo – se disculpó Discord — accidentalmente desconecte un par de cables al tropezar jeje.

Los ánimos poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse, Sunset pasaba por una situación similar, ahora podía volver a su trabajo, pero para sorpresa suya no encontró a ninguna, casi como si hubieran desaparecido, tras mucho esfuerzo por fin dio con ellas, BonBon sostenía en brazos en el suelo a una aterrorizada Lyra que no paraba de temblar y no abría los ojos, mierda, lo había olvidado, Lyra padecía de una extraña fobia hacia los repentinos despojos de luz, no era a la oscuridad en sí mismo, solo era en situaciones en donde la luz se iba de un momento a otro.

Sunset se acercó hacia las dos amigas para ver el estado de Lyra, un par de estudiantes las miraban entre preocupados y curiosos, una vez que estuvo cerca pudo escuchar mejor las voces de ambas.

—Tranquila, ya pasó — la reconfortaba BonBon mientras acariciaba su cabello — yo estoy aquí, todo estará bien.

Sunset estaba impresionada por la rápida reacción que tuvo BonBon para hallar a Lyra en semejante oscuridad con tantas personas, como si pudieran sentirse la una a la otra pues Lyra ya estaba calmándose un poco ante las palabras y contacto de su mejor amiga, algo muy conmovedor de observar.

—¿Me prometes que no me abandonaras? — preguntó Lyra suavemente.

—Lo prometo, jamás te abandonare.

Ambas se ponen de pie rompiendo el abrazo, Lyra por fin abrió los ojos y dejo de temblar, los ojos de ambas brillaban con una chispa única, los ojos de dos enamoradas, Sunset no sabía si intervenir en ese momento pero debía continuar.

—Lyra ¿estás bien? — preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Las dos jóvenes se giran y la miran con cara de pocos amigos, los ojos de BonBon estaban llamas, pero lo que vino a continuación ni ella ni nadie se lo espero, Lyra, dando dos largas zancadas hacia Sunset, le dio tan funesta cachetada en la cara que terminó volteándole la cara, realmente era más ruidoso que doloroso pero podía sentir cierto escozor en la mejilla.

Sunset encara sorprendida a su agresora en parte sorprendida de que haya sido Lyra quien la golpeara y agradecida por que no fue BonBon quien lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo pudiste? — le decía Lyra — creí que eras mi amiga pero solo me utilizaste.

—A ambas en realidad — le corrigió Sunset.

—¿Es esto un juego para ti? — preguntó BonBon igual de molesta.

—Si lo consideras así está bien, igualmente funcionó.

—¿Estás bromeando? — Lyra no podía creérselo — confié en ti y tu me apuñalas por la espalda ¿poco valen tus promesas? ¿Tan mala eres en realidad?

Sunset no dijo nada, ese tipo de reacciones ya las esperaba y las recibiría con todo el coraje, si, si era mala, a veces uno hace cosas malas por las razones correctas pero bien merecía todas aquellas palabras de desprecio.

—Encima no vas a defenderte y yo pensé que éramos amigas — le espetaba BonBon.

—…

—Oigan ¿no creen que estás siendo un poco rudas con ella?

Las tres chicas giraron encontrándose con el chico de anteojos del club de teatro, de entre todas las personas esa era la última a la que Sunset esperaba que saliera en su defensa.

—Ella nos ayudó a reparar el club y a conseguir fondos, no creo que sea así de mala — decía otro.

—A lo mejor hay una explicación, digo ¿la hay no? — le preguntó un tercero.

Era increíble, no una sino tres personas salieron a ayudar a Sunset, si bien esto era confortante era a su vez algo que ella no tenía para nada planeado, razón que le ponía nerviosa porque no quería antagonizar a sus dos amigas contra el resto de sus conocidos y amigos. Pero como ya esperaba ninguna de las dos dijo nada ¿y cómo hacerlo? Si decían algo el mundo, sobre todo la otra, se enterarían de lo que sentían, una de los motivos por pedirle ayuda a Sunset.

—No tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que no las hemos visto junta ¿verdad? — preguntó una chica de cabello verde corto por encima de los hombros dejando heladas a las dos.

—Eso fue sugerencia de Sunset — respondió BonBon — todo parte de su plan al parecer.

—¿Y cuál es ese plan? — preguntó el chico de lentes un tanto curioso.

—Quedarse con… — BonBon no pudo responder pues casi al mismo tiempo Lyra dice:

—Quitarme a…

Ambas chicas se miran sorprendidas, Sunset les había mandado un mensaje diciéndoles que se quedaría con la otra, cosa que no sabían las dos, pero algo no cuadraba, al parecer las dos tenían la misma idea del malvado plan de Sunset pero era imposible ¿Cómo podía querer quedarse con las dos sabiendas de sus sentimientos? A menos que… no, era imposible, impensable, irreal pero entre más lo pensaba uno más le hallaba lógica.

—Tu — dijeron al unísono — tú y ella… ¿no? ¿Entonces…?

Tanto Lyra como BonBon sentían un nudo en la garganta mientras que una sensación de humedad se acumulaba en sus parpados ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Esperen, ¿no sabían que se gustaban? — preguntó incrédulo el joven de anteojos dejando boquiabiertos a Lyra, BonBon y Sunset — y yo pensé que ya estaban saliendo.

—¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que…? — iba a preguntar Sunset pero es interrumpida.

—Todos los del club lo sabemos — intervino otro.

—Así es, de hecho pensábamos que eran novias o algo así — comentaba otro.

—Cielos santo esto parece una comedia romántica — se reía otro.

Al parecer el secreto no era tan secreto, en realidad no debía de extrañarle a Sunset, pues cualquiera con medio cerebro se hubiera percatado de los sentimientos que las dos amigas tenían por la otra, claro, cualquiera menos ellas. Por su par ninguna decía nada como si no pudieran digerir la situación, se desbarataban los sesos por darle sentido a aquella situación, las acciones de Sunset y ahora la para nada sorpresa por sus amigos de su enamoramiento.

—Sunset — por fin habló Lyra — ¿estabas ayudándonos a ambas?

Sunset rascó su nuca un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? — le decía ahora BonBon — si ya lo sabías entonces…

—Hice la ridícula promesa de no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes, créanme, fue todo un fastidio tener que pensar en todo esto.

—Aun a costa de que te odiáramos — llegó a la conclusión Lyra.

—Hey, si ambas al final terminaban juntas bien valía el que me odiaran, pero al parecer no salió como esperaba.

—Tonta — musitó BonBon cabizbaja — soy una completa tonta.

—Y yo, pensé que… — Lyra agachó la cabeza

Sunset golpea con sus dedos índices las frentes de ambas, las chicas levantan la cabeza mientras frotaban el área golpeada, por primera vez en ese tiempo Sunset parecía molesta.

—Las dos se gustan y ahora lo saben ¿esa es una expresión que deben de poner en este momento? Me maté toda una semana organizando esto así que ya háganlo o si no me enfadare.

Lyra y BonBon sonríen, muy a su brusca manera Sunset seguía ayudándoles… solo les quedaba una sola cosa por hacer. Girándose hacia la otra se sostienen de la mano con una gran y enorme sonrisa en sus labios y con lágrimas en los ojos ocasionadas por la dicha, no eran necesarias las palabras, solo hacía falta un único gesto, sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta sellarse en un tierno y lindo beso, una acción que fue añorada por la otra desde que descubrieron sus sentimiento0s por la otra hace tantísimo tiempo pero por miedo nunca pudieron decirse.

El grupo que las rodeaba comenzó a aplaudir ante el desenlace, el secreto más conocido de la escuela ahora era un hecho, el hecho de que tantas personas cercanas a ellas las apoyaran era algo que volvía más especial a aquella unión. Sunset solo asentía complacida ante aquella imagen frente a ella, aunque a su vez sentía un poco de envidia ¿Qué no hubiera dado ella para que Twilight y ella tuvieran el mismo final? Un pensamiento egoísta que de inmediato deshecho, no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía sonreír para sus amigas que bien merecían estar una con la otra.

Para sorpresa de la peli fuego tanto Lyra y BonBon la arrastran hacia ellas y la atrapan en un fuerte abrazo grupal, un gesto muy dulce de su parte que demostraba todo el agradecimiento que sentían hacía ella, Sunset se dejó llevar y devuelve la muestra de afecto, parecer tierna y sosa no era malo de vez en cuando mientras eran inundadas por una ola de aplausos y chiflidos. Del techo se desprenden un centenar de globos rojos en forma de corazón, el detalle de Sunset, lo único que al parecer le había salido según el plan.

Sin saberlo ninguna de las tres cierta figura las miraba con consternación desde hace muchísimo tiempo, había llegado al baile unos momentos antes de que se fueran las luces, la escena frente a ella causaba ternura y admiración, pero no para ella, sino todo lo contrario, una sensación de vacío crecía cada vez más dentro de ella al grado de sentirse ahogada, Twilight ahora lo comprendía, era cierto, lo supo al verla tan sonriente, tan feliz… con otras personas que no eran ella.

Sunset merecía ser feliz, eso lo sabía ella más que nadie, fue por eso que terminó todo tipo de relación con la peli fuego, porque eso no le haría feliz, a ninguna pero ahora lo comprendía, parte de ella se negó a olvidar a Sunset Shimmer y ella sabía la razón, la quería y no como a una amiga, la quería como quería a Flash… no, eran distintos quereres, miraba a su novio arriba del escenario buscándola con la mirada, aun esperándola, se sentía horrible ¿acaso era posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Se sentía como una mentirosa, estaba traicionando el cariño de Flash al pensar en otra persona, no podía verlo en ese momento, tenía que irse de inmediato.

Para su mala fortuna el guitarrista la encontró antes de partir, su mirada llena de ilusión le partió el corazón, era una horrible persona. Dándose media vuelta emprendió la huida fuera del salón, apenas escuchó la voz de Flash sobre los vitoreos de los jóvenes pero no se detuvo, no le importó que el agua fría le calara hasta los huesos mucho menos que su vestido terminara arruinado, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, justo en ese momento se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Flash deja a su grupo y salta fuera del escenario empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y su pareja, algo en la mirada de Twilight no le gustó en absoluto y el hecho de que saliera corriendo no ayudaba en absoluto, debía alcanzarla pues sentía que de no hacerlo podría perder algo que no deseaba perder.

Justo antes de salir su mirada se encuentra con la de Sunset, hubo un brillo de tención que solo ambos percibieron, fue tan solo un instante pero con ese simple mirar ambos dieron a entender que ninguno de ellos serían amigos. El músico desaparece al cruzar el marco de la puerta y Sunset regresa con sus amigas hasta que el gritó de Octavia termina con el momento.

—¡Flash maldito idiota! — decía colérica la chelista.

A los pies de Octavia yacía su preciado chelo partido en dos por la parte superior, a su lado Vinyl sujetaba su muñeca con una visible mueca de dolor incluso con los lentes puestos, Sunset se acerca a sus amigas alarmada, Octavia miraba con profundo preocupación a su novia mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Sunset.

—El imbécil de Flash pasó corriendo por mi lado y me empujó, si no fuera por Vynil hubiera terminado junto a mi chelo — decía hecha una furia la castaña.

—Lamento lo de tu chelo — se disculpaba con dificultad la DJ — pero lo importante es que estás bien.

—¿Y tú qué? Tú no estás bien en absoluto — decía alarmada su novia.

Sunset procede a checar a su amiga, por fortuna era solo un esguince pero sin duda la chica pasaría un rato sin poder usar bien la mano derecha.

—Lo sentimos, chicas — se disculpaba el bajista — no sabemos que mosca le pico a Flash, perdón.

—No hay problema — respondió Vinyl.

—Pero ahora no tenemos cantante ni guitarrista, así no podremos tocar.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sería la banda de Flash los que tocarían a partir de ese momento y ya no contaban con la pieza clave de la banda y tanto Vinyl como Octavia no podían tocar en el estado de sus instrumento y muñeca y eso que las dos tocarían juntas la canción que ella había preparado.

—Sunset puede — sugirió Vinyl.

Sunset comenzó a hacerle señales de que no dijera nada más pero igualmente fue ignorada.

—Es cierto, ella es muy buena — decía el baterista — claro, si ella quiere.

Sunset estuvo a punto de objetar pero una tercera voz intervino.

—Vamos, Sunset, la fiesta acaba de empezar — la animaba Lyra.

Sunset miró a su alrededor, todos los ojos y miradas expectantes en ella, suspiró resignada ante su destino.

—¿Por qué no?

Sunset subió con la banda de Flash, el único instrumento disponible era el que dejó el muchacho así que lo tomó prestado, ya había escuchado a la banda tocar antes y se daba una idea de cómo empezar pero ella tenía otra cosa en mente. Acercándose a los dos muchachos les susurró al oído algo, ambos chicos asintieron un poco convencidos con la idea de la peli fuego pero ya se habían comprometido a tocar y no querían quedar mal con el alumnado.

El público estaba expectante a lo que tocaría la nueva formación, Sunset les dedicó una última mirada a sus amigas, la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro y la sensación de paz que le producía al recordar los momentos que pasó con ellas.

 **Sé que te prometí que no lo haría más pero ver muchas películas con temas musicales con tus alumnos no ayuda mucho, lo siento Sir T_T, pero prometo que será la última, ahora sí. La siguiente canción es de Ezio oliva, siempre has sido tú, si gustan oírla.**

 _Siempre has sido tu,_

 _Siempre has sido tu,_

 _Voy a inventarme mil_

 _Razones para ver si te puedo explicar,_

 _Como se siente amar_

 _A quien ves en los sueños y no_

 _Puedes tocar_

 _Que voy a darle a una princesa de televisión?_

 _Yo solo se cantar_

 _Te cambio un par de besos_

 _Por una canción_

 _Voy a regalarte corazones_

 _Para así demostrarte_

 _Que tengo millones de_

 _Razones y podre enamorarte_

 _Que de una batalla con tus_

 _Besos nadie sale ileso_

 _Pero por tu amor la_

 _Pena lo confieso._

 _De todos mis secretos_

 _Erre tu el que más_

 _Quiero gritar_

 _¡Siempre has sido tú! La que_

 _Me quita el sueño_

 _Quisiera ser tu dueño y_

 _Hacer verano en el invierno_

 _Siempre has sido tu,_

 _La que me da la calma_

 _Futuro de mi alma_

 _Te llevo escrita aquí en mi palma_

 _Siempre has sido tu~_

 _Oh oh~_

 _Siempre has sido tu~_

 _Oh oh~_

Sunset continuó cantando por un par de horas más, el ambiente en el baile mejoró considerablemente, las personas se veían mucho más relajadas a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado afuera. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que el baile acabase pero Sunset sentía que ya había hecho suficiente, agradeciendo a la banda por dejarla participar le hecho una última mirada hacia la pista de baile, con solo la batería y el bajo se producía una melodía melosa y lenta, sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que acaba de formar hacía poco tiempo.

Sin decir nada bajó del escenario y se retiró por la puerta principal sin ser vista por nadie, no quería interrumpir el momento con una despedida, además el estar allí sin tener a nadie con quien compartir ese día era algo lamentable, porque así se sentía, bueno, al menos antes, estaba feliz por ellas, se merecían mutuamente pero a la vez le recordaba lo sola que estaba, tenía amigos, sí, se reconcilió con su familia, sí, pero aún quedaba parte de su pesar, un trozo de su corazón que Twilight se llevó y, que al parecer, botó sin peros ni peras a la basura como comprobó aquella noche y al parecer no cambiaría jamás.

Debía aceptarlo, debía superarlo, solo le ocasionaría más dolor en el futuro, no ocurriría ninguna señal, ella jamás lo haría, Twilight Sparkle y ella… jamás estarían juntas.

—Deberás me enamore enormemente de ti — la lluvia había empapado por completo su ropa y su cabello estaba pegado a su cuello y rostro pero a pesar de ello no tenía frío — ¿Quién soy yo, eh?

Lyra misma lo había dicho, creyó conocerse en el pasado pero solo lo hizo en parte, joder, había descubierto muchas cosas de sí misma en esa semana que en una década, le encantaba pintar, cantar, tocar guitarra, jugar videojuegos, ser malévolamente inquisitiva, bromear con otros, ganarle a otros, pasar el tiempo con otros…ayudar a otros, eso era la nueva Sunset Shimmer.

—SOY SUNSET SHIMMER — gritó a todo pulmón mientras extendía sus brazos y empezaba a reír como una chiquilla.

* * *

 **HOLA MI QUERIDO PUBLICO ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? (BEBO UN SOBRO DE CAFÉ) ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO PASÁNDOMELA A TODA MADRE CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, PUES SI BIEN EL ANTERIOR FUE INFINITAMENTE MEJOR A MI PARECER ESTE SOLO ES EL PRELUDIO DE LO QUE ESTÁ POR VENIR, SI, LO SÉ, ME TARDE MÁS DE LA CUENTA AL PARECER XD, SI ESO LOS ATOSIGÓ, LOS ENCABRONÓ, LOS MOLESTÓ, ETC. LO QUE SIGUE SIN DUDA SERÁ DEVASTADOR… NO ESCRIBIRE HASTA MAYO.**

 **¿QUÉ? NO ES UNA BROMA, ES ENSERIO, TENGO QUE REALIZAR UN IMPORTANTÍSIMO EXAMEN QUE DEFINIRÁ EL RUMBO DE MI CARRERA, LITERALMENTE, SI LO PASO TENDRÉ CHAMBA Y SI NO PUES… AHÍ ME LAS VERÉ NEGRAS, ASÍ QUE LE ECHARE MUCHAS GANAS, ESTUDIARE TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y SERÁN LAS COSAS COMO DIOS QUIERA.**

 **EN SERIO LO LAMENTO POR ESTA ENORME PAUSA QUE HARE, PERO BIEN LO VALDRÁ, NI SIQUIERA EN VACACIONES TENDRÉ TIEMPO PARA NADA T_T, PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN EN QUÉ DIABLOS TRABAJO QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE LES DIRÉ QUE SOY MAESTRO (NO ESPECIFICARE DE QUE NIVEL)**

 **MUY BIEN, AHORA LA HISTORIA** **SÉ QUE LA MAYORÍA ESPERABA ALGO MÁS DE DOLOR PARA TWILIGHT, PERO ESTO SOLO ES LA PUNTA DEL ICEBERG, YO CREO EN EL KARMA Y SÉ QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A SER MUY VENGATIVA PERO SOLO LES DIRÉ QUE TODO A SU TIEMPO, AL PARECER NUESTRA SEGUNDA PROTAGONISTA QUIERE A DOS PERSONAS A LA VEZ, ALGO QUE SI ES POSIBLE EN LA VIDA REAL, DE HECHO TAL VEZ INCLUSO LES HAYA PASADO QUE SE ENAMORAN DE DOS PERSONAS A LA VEZ.**

 **NUESTRA QUERIDA SUNSET SE HA REENCONTRADO ASÍ MISMA, QUIERO LLORAR, CRÉANME, IGUAL ESTOY ASÍ POR IRLA CONOCIENDO MEJOR GRACIAS A LOS MINIS CORTOS, QUE LE GUSTE PINTAR Y LOS VIDEOJUEGOS ME PARECIÓ UN EXTRA MUY INTERESANTE, SOBRE TODO PORQUE LO SEGUNDO ME FASCINA Y SOY ADMIRADOR DEL ARTE, AUNQUE NO UN EXPERTO, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ INCLUIR ESO DETALLES EN EL FIC, EXCEPTO EL HECHO DE QUE TRABAJE EN UN SUSHI, ESO NO PASARÁ.**

 **SIR CLEMENS, DEBERÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, DE VERAS, LAMENTO LOS INCONVENIENTES QUE TE CAUSO Y AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE TUS ESFUERZOS, SIN NADA MÁS QUE AGREGAR NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

* * *

 **EXTRA**.

 **PD. DISFRUTEN DEL REGALO.**

Applejack y Spike corrían desenfrenados huyendo de la lluvia, la granjera había preparado un gran picnic junto a una colina para apreciar la puesta del sol, un gesto sumamente romántico, de no ser por el imprevisto cambio de clima que arruinó todos sus preparativos, incluso tuvo que dejar la cesta con los alimentos atrás para hallar resguardo lo antes posible.

La pareja entró al granero pues era el sitio más cercano que tenían para protegerse de la fría lluvia, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, la rubia se lamentaba el haber estropeado uno de sus mejores atuendos pero más se lamentaba que las cosas no hubieran salido como quería, deseaba en el fondo de su corazón darle un detalle a Spike que le mostrara lo mucho que lo quería y el haber fracasado la hacía sentir inferior, bien pudo haber hecho otra cosa que no implicase salir al exterior pero no, ella quería estar en un ambiente donde ella se sintiera más cómoda, seguramente Spike se arrepentía de haber ido.

—Lo siento dulzura — se disculpaba la granjera — todo se arruinó.

—Yo no diría que arruinado del todo — la animaba Spike — realmente tu comida estaba súper deliciosa, es una pena que no alcanzamos a probar el postre.

Applejack sonrió ante la actitud positiva de su novio, uno de los rasgos que más le gustaba de él, siempre le veía al lado bueno a las cosas sin importar lo malas que podían ser. Por otra parte, Spike, se sentía sumamente terrible a la vez, apenas llegando a la granja le contó lo sucedido a Applejack con Rarity, algo que sin duda estropeó su humor y ahora su preciado picnic se arruinó por culpa de la lluvia, como pareja debía de haber algo que hacer para mejorar la situación, pero no se le ocurría nada en se momento.

—¡Achu! — Estornudo Spike — perdón.

—No hay problema, ven creo que tenemos un par de toallas en alguna parte.

Applejack se retiró a un parte aislada para quitarse la blusa mojada y secarse, la idea de estar desnuda en una habitación con un chico la avergonzaba profundamente, pero sabía que Spike era de confianza y no haría nada que la molestara. Spike también estaba en otra parte del granero secándose el cabello y el cuerpo dejando expuesta su cicatriz, una imagen que no le gustaba mostrar a nadie, no después de ver las miradas de todas cuando la descubrieron, Applejack no había dicho nada desde entonces, algo que agradecía profundamente.

—Spike ¿todo bien? — preguntaba la rubia a la distancia.

—Eh… si, todo bien.

—Spike — le regañó, no le gustaban las mentiras.

—Es solo… — Spike suspiró.

—Déjame verla — dijo Applejack detrás de él.

Spike se gira sorprendido hacia su novia, no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca, ella lo miraba con un profunda seriedad en su mirada, una toalla mojada era lo único que cubría la mitad superior de su cuerpo al igual que él, sus hebras doradas caían glacialmente sobre su cuerpo dejando caer gotas de agua que viajaban por su figura arduamente trabajada por incontables horas de trabajo, su piel levemente bronceada por el sol lucía tan suave y tersa en ese momento pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos, verdes tan vivos como los árboles en primavera, tan sinceros y llenos de cariño y ansiedad ante su petición.

La petición no era fruto de la curiosidad, no, era un voto de confianza para ambos, algo tan íntimo y vergonzoso para el chico que ni siquiera dejaba ver a su propia familia, Applejack sabía que su pedido era una enorme exigencia a la cual no tenía derecho y una difícil decisión para Spike, pero aun así deseaba verla una vez más, se arrepentía mucho el no haber dicho nada ese día, solo se quedó allí parada contemplando con cierto horror aquella marca del pasado del chico.

Por su parte, Spike, vacilaba ante el pedido de Applejack, si bien deseaba hacerlo parte de él temía a la reacción que podía hacer la rubia, horror, repugnancia incluso la propia pena serian devastadoras expresiones con aquellos hermosos ojos, no quería hacerlo pero después de todo lo ocurrido ese día sentía que era su obligación, tal vez ese sería el paso más duro de su relación, así que con firmeza decidió por fin el confiar.

Dejando caer la toalla al piso dejo expuesto su tórax quedando únicamente en pantalones, era la primera vez que se mostraba abiertamente a otra persona exponiendo su más grande vergüenza. La cicatriz denotaba sobre su piel como una mancha negra sobre un lienzo blanco, una marca de imperfección, la sombra de un pasado que ni siquiera recordaba.

Applejack contuvo un jadeo cargado de angustia en su garganta, a pesar de ya haberla visto seguía siendo un imagen terrible, tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada, lo último que quería era incomodar a Spike y mucho menos hacer que se deprimiera con su reacción, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de tal muestra de confianza de parte de su novio.

Con cierta vacilación y trémulo, la mano de Applejack se acerca lentamente hacia Spike, sus intenciones resultaron claras al instante para el chico, pero aun así permaneció quieto en su sitio mientras contenía la respiración, los dedos de la rubia se detuvieron a centímetros de la marca, sus ojos buscaron a los de Spike pidiendo su ultimo consentimiento, Spike asiente otorgando su bendición para que continuara con su acción, segundos más tarde la mano de Applejack se encontraba justo por encima de ella cubriéndola completamente haciendo que el chico soltara el aire contenido de sus pulmones.

La mano de Applejack era gentil y cálida, una sensación muy agradable. Por su parte la granjera se sentía fascinada de poder sentir la respiración del chico, el cómo sus pulmones subían y bajaban y el ritmo de su enloquecido corazón o tal vez era el suyo, ambos lo sentían, la cercanía de ambos, una especie de extraña conexión entre sus almas brotaba y ardía con intensidad. Guiándose más por el instinto que la razón fueron cortando la distancia entre ambos hasta fundirse en un tierno y profundo beso.

La pareja se abraza haciendo la nula la brecha entre sus personas, podían sentir la calidez de la piel del otro y el martilleo constante de sus corazones, sus bocas comienzan a moverse volviendo al beso más rudo y salvaje, la toalla de Applejack cae de sus hombros pero no le importa, toda vergüenza dejo de existir dejándolos únicamente a ellos dos, Spike en una muestra de iniciativa empuja suavemente a Applejack sobre el suelo con heno desperdigado que, debido a la humedad, se encontraba particularmente suave en ese momento.

Usando sus brazos de apoyo Spike se separa de su pareja por primera vez en todo ese tiempo para recobrar el aliento, Applejack estaba en las mismas, soltaba bocanadas de aire visibles debido al calor que desprendía su aliento, su rostro totalmente sonrojado le daba una apariencia inocente y dulce, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de normalizar su respiración y un leve temblor sacudía su cuerpo, era un imagen terriblemente excitante a sus ojos, pero a su vez sentía miedo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

—No pares — suplicó Applejack.

Sin refutar las ordenes de su damisela ni por un segundo Spike inicia con la segunda ronda de besos, añadiendo caricias al acto, el cuerpo de Applejack era firme pero suave a la vez, sus labios sabían a manzanas y no pudo resistir la tentación de introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad que, al igual que el resto de su boca eran tan dulces como la propia fruta que cosechaba su familia.

Bajo la protección de aquel antiguo granero ni la lluvia ni el estruendo de los rayos fueron ningún impedimento, solos en aquella oscuridad sin testigos de los actos ocurridos aquella noche, ninguno de los dos dijo más aquella tormentosa noche, no era necesario, lo sabían y eso les bastaba, ellos dos y nadie más.

 **FIN**

 **3….**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **¡PUM! EXPLOSIÓN CEREBRAL INSTANTÁNEA, A QUE NO VEÍAN VENIR ESA, SOY UN TREMENDO CABRÓN POR DEJARLOS ASÍ Y NO VOLVER A SUBIR HASTA QUIEN SABE CUÁNDO, POS A ESPERAR SE HA DICHO, DESÉENME SUERTE Y ALCEN SUS MANOS PARA BRINDAR SU APOYO Y AHORA SÍ, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


End file.
